


The Dragon Witch

by Tiramina8914



Series: The Deities of Being Trilogy [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime Universe Only, F/M, Tiramina8914, fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 285,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiramina8914/pseuds/Tiramina8914
Summary: Death the Kid has been motherless for eight years, her death hanging over him like a veil of darkness.  He wants to know more, but his father is too sad, his guilt overtaking him whenever he speaks about her.  Eager to find answers, Kid goes deep into his father's vault, where he buried everything about her, along with his happiness.  When Kid finds a small book amongst the rubbish written for him by his mother, he finally gets the answers he's desired.  The story he never got to hear.





	1. Prologue: A Message From Mother

Kid walked down the halls of the DWMA, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  The day was going by slowly for him, even though the city was abuzz with life.

Today was April 1st.  It had been exactly one year since the Kishin’s revival, and the DWMA was making this evening party even more special because of it.  While Kid put on a smile for the party; because his friends would worry if he seemed down at the gala, he was anything _but_ happy about today.

While his father’s organization was founded on this day, giving everyone a reason to party, it held another… darker meaning for him and his father.

Kid narrowed his eyes, staring at the ground as if it offended him in some way.  He hated thinking about it.  He hated thinking about _her_.  And yet, he loved thinking about her all at the same time.  Her soft, elegant voice, her warm hold, how she would sing him to sleep softly when he cried.  His mother.

Kid breathed in deeply, tears threatening his eyes as she entered his mind.  This was the day she died, the day she was ripped from him and his father forever.  He loathed the ceremony with a passion because of this.  It was the first time he went to the gala, those eight years ago, when the gala was crashed much like when the Kishin was revived.  He was so excited to finally go to the party his parents loved so much, yet when he went that year, someone invaded the city and took his mother away from him.

He didn’t know who it was.  He knew his father had some small knowledge about him, but it was almost just a much a mystery to him as well.  Whenever he asked about her, his father would always go silent, only being able to speak for a few moments before breaking down into uncontrollable tears.  He felt guilty for her death.  He felt guilty because he wasn’t able to protect the only woman he loved in his many years of living.  The conversation always ended with them both in tears, the guilt and sadness often taking over.        

Kid had decided that with this issue, he was going to go searching for answers of his own.  He knew he would have to go into the underground, and into his father’s vault to find anything on her.  That’s where he buried everything, his father’s guilt along with.  

Kid descended down the stairs, looking around cautiously to see if he was being followed or not.  He needed to make sure that no one saw him come down here, because they would probably tell his father and that was cause some complications.

He walked down another flight of stairs, the line of windows coming to an end, and the walls were now illuminated by candlelight.  

The only sound Kid heard now was the clicking of his own heels on the ground, the sound echoing off the walls around him.  

Once he reached the bottom, he jogged down the stone corridor, wanting to get to the vault as quickly as possible.  He made a left, then right, then left, then right, then finally he made it to the door.  The large, black door stood menacingly above him, taunting him with the secrets inside.  Kid breathed deeply, entering the password into the door and pushing them open.  The light from the candles poured into the large cavern, revealing multiple strange objects scattered everywhere.  

Kid swallowed thickly, pulling out his flashlight and closing the heavy doors behind him.  The darkness surrounded him, the only light from the small black device in his hand.  He walked forward cautiously, looking around to see anything that could look like it was his mother’s.  It was few, quiet minutes, nothing but the click of his heels on the ground.  

He moved behind the wall holding the frames of the pages of Eibon’s book, looking at the piles and piles of what appeared to be junk around him.  

He moved to the back, worming his way past objects and observing everything around him.  

Then he saw it.  

A small, black book with a dragon etched into its front.  A small glow was emitting off the lock around the book, glowing as dim as an ember.  He picked it up gingerly, wiping off the dust and inspecting it.  Kid rose a brow, flipping the book back to see if there was an author.

_Elphaba Screeting_

His heart stopped, then began to race.  His knees gave way, and he collapsed onto the ground.  He then began to furiously yank at the lock, trying to tear it open.  But the stubborn thing stayed shut, the glow hissing when he touched it.

Kid growled, looking around to find an object to either cut and or tear the leather bound.       

“There has to be something around here!” he snapped, tossing objects angrily as he searched.

But the lock seemingly sung, turning from yellow to blue and popping off the instant he spoke.  

Kid jumped, watching the leather strip fall onto his lap dully.  He stared at the book in confusion, the leather bound pages now free to look into.  He rose his hand with trembling fingers, grasping the cover gingerly and slowly opening it.

He looked down at the first page, a tiny message written in soft writing.

_“To my only son, Kid.  Just in case.”_

He rose a brow, looking at the message over and over again.  In case of what?  He turned the page, reading the gentle cursive with focused eyes.

_“To Kid,_

_Hello sweetie, it’s Momma.  If you’re reading this, it pains me to say something has happened to me.  The lock around it was meant to stay sealed until it heard your voice.  I put it like that for a reason.  You see, there are things about me you’ve been told, that may or may not be untrue.”_

Kid hummed in curiosity, feeling slightly hurt that he was lied to.  But he kept reading.

_“You’ve been told things, like where I came from, how I got my powers, things like that.  Well my dear, I want you to know the truth.  I was going to wait until you were older to explain it to you, but with me gone, this will have to do.  I’m sorry, my sweet little blossom, I’m sorry that I kept things from you.  And I'm sorry you have to learn about this from a tiny little book.  But bare with me, for I intend to tell you everything.”_

Kid felt tears prickle in his eyes, the nickname his mother gave him making his heartbeat.  He bit his lips, trying to stifle his tears as the letter drew to a close. 

_“So here it is my blossom, this is my story.  From the very beginning.  Listen carefully, my little baby, this is kinda a long story._

_The year was 1777 in Dublin, Ireland._


	2. The Odd One Out

I remember it has a quiet morning. The birds were chirping softly, the water at my feet flowing back and forth gently. I was playing with the fishes that morning, letting them nibble and eat away at the decayed flesh upon my heels. It was a tickley feeling, causing me to chuckle every so often.

I loved mornings like these. The ocean stretching ahead of me, the salty sea air spraying in my black hair; my feet dipped into the rocking waves below my perch. In the modern day, I lived in what is called Dublin. More specifically, Skerries. Where the Martello Tower is, should I get down and dirty with details.

The year was 1777, quite the trying time for us Irish; also known as the 'Age of Ascendancy'. Things were pretty bad for us Irish Catholics back then. Little to no land, hardly any food, and the school you could go to were charter schools. And I'll be honest, I'm staying  _far_  away from those.

The land was bad too, especial around that time. The rebellion against the English left us in pretty bad shape.

But, I'm focusing on the bad things; let's go back to the morning I was having, ok?

I could still see it, the sun rising over the horizon gently. It basking me with it's morning glow, awakening me from my tired state. I had woken up before my sisters and my mother, wanting to escape the horror that was breakfast time. My younger sisters adored me when I was there, but my elder sisters and my mother were a bit… how should I put it?

Indifferent.

It's not like it was anything new to me. It was the seventeenth century, so it was rare to see a woman of twenty-one years with black hair, dark skin, and yellow eyes. Or… me.

But alas, this was I how I was. A lover of the sea, odd of skin, and daughter to a widow. I also had six sisters, four older and two younger.

"Elphaba?"

A voice had interrupted my train of thought, causing me to jump slightly. I turned around to see one of my many sisters standing a few meters away from me, her red hair gently cast in front of her green eyes. I smiled, pulling my feet from the water.

"Fiona. What are you doing out here? I'm sure Mother would want you inside eating." I stood from my rock, walking over to greet my sister. Fiona smiled at me, shaking her head happily.

"I know, but I wanted to see you. I know you don't like eating with us since Aibreann and Bronagh and Cait and Dubheasa make fun of you. But me and Grainne don't!" she chirped, smiling widely.

I had to laugh my younger sister's antics. To think that now people would see her as ignorant for not using commas or not saying 'Grainne and I'. To think she was 19 too…

"I know that sweetie, but I'd rather not get reminded about how my skin is a curse from God to punish Mother for failing Athair or something of that nature. It gets old, and annoying. So thank you Fiona, but I'd rather stay here by the sea."

It made me sad to see her pout, but luckily enough for me she understood my plight. She gave me a quick hug and took off back to our tiny house up on the hill, disappearing behind the wooden door.

I turned back to the ocean, watching the waves roll at the rocks under my feet. I couldn't help but smile at the smell of salt, the breeze in my hair, kinda cheesy I know.

But even with all of this, happiness and life around me, I considered my life to be nothing short of a living hell.

Because when Mother called me, I felt dread fill my chest. I couldn't help but groan, annoyed that my peace was interrupted by someone I could care less about. I knew she would send out one of my older sisters to get me if I didn't start walking, so I sucked up my pride and stood. With little to no enthusiasm, I left for the house.

The walk was short, sadly. When I arrived, I opened to door to be greeted by my youngest sister, Grainne. She was a young, sixteen years of age, nearly five years younger than myself. I smiled, hugging her back with equal love.

"Fiona said you were out on the rocks again! Are you done with your new song?" she asked me, her eyes sparkling. I smiled, patting her head softly.

"Heh, not yet, but almost. Why are you so excited for this? I didn't think you'd be interested in something like my voice," I smirked, watching Grainne laugh.

"Of course I like your voice! Your one of the prettiest singers EVER!" she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. I couldn't help but blush slightly, flattered at my sister's support.

"The minute you sing in the public is the minute our family falls into ruin!"

I groaned, narrowing my eyes and turning around to face the old, foreign voice that filled my ears.

I turned to see my mother standing by the table, her old, hardened face glaring at me sternly.

"Why would that be mother? The curse you put upon yourself is already weighing down on us, might as well go the full nine yards and kill ourselves already."

I had to stifle my laughter as her face contorted to one of shock and anger. She marched over to me, getting into my face and shaking a finger at me.

"You ungrateful child! The curse I received was born as you, and if it weren't for me your father and I would've abandoned you as an infant. Show more respect to me you hear me!?" she hissed, waiting to see me crumble to my knees and beg forgiveness.

But I just stared, an eyebrow raised in amusement. To think she thought she intimidated me. I rolled my eyes, swiftly maneuvering around her and taking a piece of bread off the table.

"The minute I give into your curse speak is the minute pigs learn fly, and I can guarantee that'll  _never_ happen." I replied, watching Fiona double over laughing and even a few of my older sisters giggling. I took another glance at Mother, watching her stand there, her jaw open as if she was about to speak.

But nothing came out. She clamped her lips shut and walked to the other side of the house, her glare etching more wrinkles into her ugly face. I won.

I walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall, eating my bread silently as my sisters all mingled at the table. It was relatively quiet for a few minutes, my family not really paying attention to me… as usual.

But after those few minutes, I watched my eldest sister stand, looking at me silently and proceeding forward in my direction.

Oh goody.

My sister, or Aibreann, stopped about three feet from me and put on her lecture face. Now I was milliseconds from hearing her scold me about being nice to Mother or acting like a part of the family.

Just wait, the minute she talks it'll begin with 'you should be ashamed of yourself'.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Called it.

"Mother has done so much for you! You were born as a curse upon us and she pleaded with Father every day to keep you. And this is the thanks you give her? Calling her ugly and spitting back in her face!? What's wrong with you? Can't you at least be a little grateful!?"

Aibreann kept shouting in my face, trying to get me to feel bad for my horrible mother. But as always, it never worked. She should just stop trying. Aibreann was a whopping 29 years old, and honestly would be married off by now if Mother wasn't so afraid of people finding out about the "cursed" family.

I watched as she got more and more irritated as I looked on, more and more unamused.

"Aibreann, could you maybe… I dunno, shut up for five seconds. This is god knows how many times you've given me this  _heartfelt_  speech, and as usual, it doesn't work. The minute I respect the old hag is the minute she gives me the benefit of the doubt. And let's both face it, that'll never happen. So please go away, I'm literally two seconds away from kicking you." I snapped, glaring hardly at her.

Sadly, unlike Mother, Aibreann wasn't one to give up that easily. She stood her ground in front of me, her glare stern and unmoving.

"I can't believe you! What is wrong with your head! I should have a husband right now, but because of your cursed eyes, we're living in poverty! Your lucky that your younger sisters are  _dumb_  enough to like you! If they knew what you were REALLY like, they'd spit you out faster than you could say-"

_SMACK_

In a split second, I swung my hand across Aibreann's face, watching her fly across the room. My eyes were narrowed and my jaw was tightened. I stared down at my sister now sprawled on the floor, the anger in my chest searing like a roaring fire. No one, and I meant  _NO ONE_ , insulted Fiona and Grainne. Not in front of me.

The whole room gasped, then went silent. All was still for a few moments, all eyes on Aibreann on the ground, holding her now reddened cheek. I lowered my hand, stepping over her and marching towards the door.

I watched Bronagh stand, stepping in front of me.

"Hold it! You can't just strike one of your kin and walk aw-"

" _Move before I make you move."_

I growled lowly, watching Bronagh jump back in fear. You all wanted to see me as the "demon" I am? Then I'll give them a god damn demon!

I watched Bronagh step away from me, her eyes filled with tears of fear.

I grabbed the handle to the wooden door, swinging it open and stepping outside. I slammed the door behind me, stomping away from the godforsaken house.

I felt like I was practically fuming! I could just  _feel_ the steam rising from my head! Of all the things they've said to me! Insulting Fiona and Grainne were  _not_  a part of them!

I felt ready to scream, and I was three seconds from doing so.

"Of all the-AGGHH! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEBODY!" I screeched like an angry seagull, slamming my fist into a rock. I had reached my private perch again, the rocks by the ocean.

I stared down at the water below me again, watching the waves roll beneath me.

I sighed heavily, standing upon the rocks and staring out at the ocean.

I breathed in deeply, holding my breath within my lungs.

Then, I fell forward.

In a second, the water had surrounded me, the cold hitting every part of my body. I opened my eyes, the slight sting of the water's salt hitting me. But, I shoved past it and swam forward. Of all the things the people of my time couldn't do, especially the women, swimming was something I was very good at.

I loved the feeling of the ocean surrounding me, the fish swimming at my side. It just warmed my heart to feel a least a little bit a part of something.

And this was the only place where I felt it. And where I heard it. The song of the sea, the rolling waves. Makes me wish I was born a fish.

I gazed around me, watching the creatures around me swim peacefully. I was pretty good at holding my breath so I didn't have to come for at least another minute or so.

Wish I did however, cause I nearly drowned. And not because I overestimated my breath holding abilities.

But because something scared the everliving  _shit_  outta me.

It was huge, and deep sea blue. A large scaly creature swam a few inches underneath me, seemingly coming out of nowhere. I screamed, the sea water filling my mouth and throat when I did. I grabbed my neck, kicking my legs furiously in attempts to resurface. But the sudden water in my lungs caused my strength to suddenly leave me. I needed air, but I was deep in the ocean that I couldn't seem to get up there.

I watched the sea creatures around me flee, the large beast beneath me staying there.

I looked at it, my vision collapsing in. Before I blacked out, I watched it swivel it's large head to stare at me. My yellow eyes met it's similar colored ones, and I think my world spun.

But that was because I was a few seconds from passing out. Before everything went dark, I felt the scales of the beast hit me gently, guiding me upwards.

Just as the air of the surface surrounded me, I blacked out.

And then, the beast began to swim away from my home, taking me to place where everything changed.

Where I became who I am today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1! I'll be providing little previews of the next chapter on each section, so that you'll have a glimpse of what'll happen. 
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba is brought to the home of this mysterious creature and meets their leader. What will go down between them, and what is ahead for her?


	3. A Scaly Friend

I didn't, and still, don't know how much time passed during my state of unconsciousness. It could've been hours, or days. I'm sure it was days, because no way we made it as far as we did in the span of hours.

When I woke up, my head was spinning, and I was shivering violently. I sat up slowly, grabbing my arms and staring around me. All I saw was ocean. Nothing more, and nothing less.

I was confused, wondering where on Earth I was. When I thought about it, my head spun.

"Oh, owowow… what happened. Oh yeah, that weird thing was swimming under-OHMYFUGGINGODWHATISTHAT!?"

So, the thing that made me pass out days before? It was still there. But I was on it as it swam through the ocean effortlessly. I think heart actually stopped for a few seconds, looking down at the large, blue, scaly beast.

"Um… hello?" I tapped the creature's back, hoping to catch its attention. Not days ago I was just having another episode with my family. It was normal, even the whole swimming in the ocean deal. Not this though. I was completely and utterly confused. I tried again, poking it's back.

"Um, hello? Can you hear me?"

Apparently, it could. Cause the second time I tapped, it stopped. I watched fearfully as it rose it's great head and turned to look at me. It had a long snout and gills down its neck. Fins protruded off the sides of it's face, and its narrow eyes stared emotionlessly at me. Two, long and leathery strands waved off the back of it's head, swinging gently in the gentle breeze.

We had a kind of staring contest for a few moments, one I lost easily. I think I know what I'm staring at, but I had to make sure. So, I gave talking a shot.

"Uh… are you a ummm. A… dragon?"

It sounded absurd, complete rubbish in my head! Even if this sea beast  _was_ a dragon it wouldn't be able to-

It nodded.

_It fucking nodded_.

I stared blankly at the creature, shocked that not only could it understand me, but it knew what us humans called it. I asked if it was a dragon, and it NODDED!

The dragon leaned its head down, sniffing me silently. I stiffened up, goosebumps traveling up my arms and back as the great monster inspected me.

"U-Uh, can I help you?" I asked, smiling nervously. It's yellow eyes glanced at me, as if it was answering my question in it's own head. Another few moments of awkward silence.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired, looking at the ocean surrounding my new friend and I. It smiled, a deep rumble vibrating through its throat in response to my curiosity. I jumped, watching the dragon growl happily at me and dunk it's head back under the water. Suddenly, we began to move again, this time much faster than before. I guess now that I was awake, it felt like a faster speed would be better.

I clung to the large fins upon it's back, the wind whipping past me. What was happening to me? Why was I on a dragon traveling at breakneck speeds across the ocean? And where was I? That was a good question.

Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't comprehend it all. Not sure if you can either, I really hope it was just me that was confused beyond all belief.

The dragon swam faster and faster, seemingly in some kind of rush to get where we were going. Where  _were_ we going anyway? That was my biggest question.

"Um, hey! Dragon? Where are we going exactly!?" I yelled over the roaring waves, trying to get it to speak to me. But I had to assume it could only understand Irish, for it only lifted it's head for a few moments, growled, then dived back under.

Great.

We kept moving, the sun setting over the horizon after a few hours of swimming. I yawned, looking around to see if there was anyway to tell where we were. But alas, nothing. I groaned, laying back upon the dragon and staring at the fading light. I wonder what my sisters and mother were doing. I figured my elder sisters and mother were probably celebrating my magical disappearance.

But what about Grainne and Fiona? Of all of my family, they were the only ones that cared. I wonder if they missed me or not? It's probably better for me to be away from them anyway. Maybe with me gone, they could find good husbands. Hopefully…

My thoughts continued for a few hours, the moon rising above us slowly.

I groaned, my stomach growling in anger. I hadn't eaten since the morning I left, I my body was shaking because of it. I needed something to eat before I mulled over and died…

"Hey, are we close to wherever we're going? Is there food there? Cause damn… I feel like I haven't eaten in days…" I couldn't help but whine. The dragon seemed to pay no mind either, for I didn't get a response.

Damn it all.

"Alright, I'll just sleep it off or something…" I told myself, rolling onto my stomach and curling into the dragon's slimy scales. It seemed to know of my tired state, for the dragon slowed down a bit. With us moving at a slower speed, I felt the tiredness take over, and sleep filled my eyes.

* * *

I shouldn't've gone to sleep! That was a terrible idea!

I was awoken abruptly by the dragon suddenly submerging underwater. I coughed and hacked, trying to get some form of air into my lungs, but the water around me gave nothing. The dragon was swimming into a large hole on the side of a large rock, the darkness blacking out my vision.

I struggled with the lack of air, trying to keep myself awake as we passed through the darkness. We suddenly moved up, my grip on the dragon's back slipping. I was suddenly left alone, kicking and struggling to find the surface of the water.

I was gonna die here. I knew that for certain. But, I wouldn't be here if that happened.

Because before I blacked out, two small dragons flanked my sides and began to pull me upwards. They weren't the same kind of dragon's I was with, they were much smaller and quicker.

The cold water rushed past me for the next few moments, before I was violently thrown out of the water and onto a rocky surface. I rolled over onto my stomach, coughing up water for what felt like minutes. The air was brisk and cold, stinging at my shivering body. I sat up urgently, feeling my consciousness flood back into me. I looked around, staring at the large cavern I was now located in. Jewels of different colors lined the walls, glowing dimly to illuminate the cave I was in.

"Where the hell…?" I stood slowly, spinning in circles as I looked around the jewel walled cave.

But my search was interrupted by another dragon, this one small and covered in blue gemstones. It was certainly bigger than me, but I couldn't help but admire its beauty.

"Um, excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" I asked, watching it twist its head in response. The dragon began to walk away, swishing its tail behind it. I swallowed thickly, trotting after the gemstone dragon silently.

It lead me through the cave effortlessly, the light within the tunnel getting brighter as we moved along.

I shielded my eyes when we turned a corner and a large amount of light suddenly poured into my eyes. I winced, stumbling forward and out of the tunnel.

When my eyes adjusted, I blinked a few times to make sure I wouldn't go blind, then I look ahead.

I audibly gasped.

I was within the biggest and brightest cavern I had ever seen! Light poured in the glass looking roof, and lush plants surrounded me. Gems and ice and large waterfalls were everywhere, whether stuck to the ground or hanging off ledges. I stared at the place in utter amazement, my eyes darting around to see more.

Dragons. As far as my eyes could see.

I had never seen so many! Well, until just a few days ago I didn't ever know they existed. They were all different colors and sizes, some dwelling in the large lakes below or others walking through burnt ground, embers flying with every step they took. Some were flying, others simply walked. I saw small, baby dragons bouncing around their mothers, falling down and trying to leave their nests.

I looked up to see a large, sphere like dome in the nest's center. A large opening sat at it's front, revealing a hollowed cave. Water poured from the cave's mouth quickly, emptying into the streams and lakes below. But something was different about this water. It was practically glowing, sparkling brightly and clear. I could see straight through it and pear at the bottom, watching dragons swim through.

A growl echoed at my side, drawing my attention away from the cavern. I turned to see a large, feathered dragon staring at me, it's massive wings spread proudly. I winced, it's intense gaze frightening me. It flapped it massive wings, lifting off the ground effortlessly. I watched it stay airborne for a few moments before it took it's massive talons and reached for me.

"Uh-oh…"

I screamed, trying to run from the giant as it flew towards me. But I wasn't quick enough, for it grabbed me around the waist and lifted me clean off the ground. I screeched the whole flight, watching the ground move  _too_  fast for me. I turned my head, watching it fly towards the sphere nest in the center of the cavern.

Once it entered, it lowered itself and placed me on the watery ground.

I jumped to my feet, rushing away from the feathered giant. I spun around, trying to see where I was now. The place looked like a grand throne room. Glowing flowers hung from the ceiling, and jewels lined the walls. A massive pool of water laid there still at the center, glowing brightly.

I stared at the water curiously, stepping forward and reaching for the glowing water.

Not only did the dragon behind me growl, but the water began to rumble, the center rippling violently. Something was making its way out of the pool, and it was massive.

I jumped back and watched a tower of water erupt from the pool's center, and dragon rise from this tower. It was beautiful, and  _HUGE_! It glowed a magnificent white, it's wings spread like large blankets of silk. It's neck was lined with gemstone like scales, and it's head pieces flowed off it like pieces of the galaxy. It turned it's head towards me, opening it's soft, silver eyes to gaze down at me.

I immediately fell to my knees and bowed. This thing looked regal beyond all regards, and I was gonna treat it like royalty.

And I guess I wasn't wrong in doing this, for other dragon's around me bowed as well. I sat as still as I could, waiting to get some kind of message that I could rise.

" _No need for formalities. You're a very special guest here."_

I sat up abruptly, staring at the glowing dragon.

"Special guest? What do you mean?" I asked, watching the dragon smile softly.

" _I've sent hundreds of my subjects looking for a very special human, one with a powerful soul. It seems we've finally found what we're looking for. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Empress of the Dragon Nest. The only Spirit Dragon to exist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Screeting."_

I jumped slightly, standing up and facing the Empress.

"Hold on, how do you know my name? I haven't-"

" _I know many things, my dear. The name of the human I requested being one of those things. I'm sorry for the sudden call here, but I'm going to have to ask you a question…"_

I rose a brow, confused as to why a creature this grand needed me of all people. So, I decided to ask her that.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking Your Highness, why did you bring me here? What use of me could you need?" I asked.

The Empress chuckled, lowering her head to get closer to me.

" _For hundreds of years, my dragons have fought against the horrid hand of man. We've been hunted, killed, sold, eaten, taken prisoner, and so much more. I knew the only way we could ever possibly protect ourselves from man, is by asking for outside help from one of their own kind. A man, or in this case, woman with a powerful soul, and destiny so great, it overpowers the life she's lived. Or, now as we know, you. I must ask for your assistance, Elphaba Screeting."_

I stared blankly at her, silent for a few moments. I think I was clinically brain dead for ten seconds, trying to process what was just explained to me. Then, I snapped out of my daze and stared up at her.

"R-Really? But Your Highness, I nothing more than the result of a cursed family! An outcast in my homeland, and hated by my own mother! How can  _I_ of all people help you? I mean, I'm probably the least qualified to help a grand species like the dragons. And what's happening anyway!? When did dragons exist!? When did-"

" _Miss Elphaba please! I understand this is a lot to take in, but please bare with me for a few moments. I don't know how you can help us. All I know is that of the thousands of humans we've seen, your soul stands out above them all. Even the Lord of Death doesn't come close to the willpower within you. You've been through a horrid life of being told your worth less than the dirt upon this planet, and yet you're still standing! If that isn't willpower than I don't know what is."_

I stared up at the Empress, her expression hard yet compassionate. She just met me and was talking about me in high praise. It was more than my mother ever had, that's for certain. I sighed deeply, nodding my head.

"Well, you're right about that. I've never thought of myself any other way. But, I want to believe that someone will want me someday, and I'll finally belong somewhere. Because Dublin certainly  _isn't_ that place. That's why I haven't killed myself yet because trust me, Empress, I've considered it many times."

I had never told anyone that before, shame filling me when I confessed about my frequent suicidal thoughts. I saw the Empress stare at me with a sympathetic expression on her face. She laid her head down next to me, smiling.

" _Well my dear, I can confidently say that someone does need you. I do. I know we just met, but if you're the ones my dragons brought to me, then you must be needed for something. So please bare with me my dear. If you can't help us, than the humans will find our nest and extinguish the last of us…"_

I walked over to her and sat on my knees, smiling at her.

"I may not be good for much, but you're the first person… er, dragon, to ever think I'm needed. I'll try to help in anyway I can, but I'll apologize in advance if it isn't enough."

I swear I saw tears sparkle in her eyes, for the Empress removed a giant talon from the water and pressed me into her cheek. I groaned with the rough hug, but couldn't help and return the embrace.

We sat like that for a moment before she pulled away, raising up onto her haunches. She stood proudly, roaring softly. Instead of a roar really, it was more like she was singing, her voice echoing through the cavern. The large dome around us began to shiver, and the walls began to split. I watched in amazement as the rock split into five sections and split open like a large flower. Dragons throughout the cavern turned and bowed, seeing the Empress spread her wings in a proud, regal way.

" _My dear dragons! We have found someone who will help us! Fear not, for our species will not fall to the hands of man today!"_

The dragons around us roared in delight, overjoyed that the help they'd been longing for had finally showed up. Or, at least that's what it sounded like to me.

I smiled brightly, feeling a warmth enter my chest. Yes, it was sudden, but it was something that excited me. After my whole life of being told I was worthless, and species as mighty as the dragons reached out to me.  _ME._

While it would be hard, and I'd most likely wind up dead, I felt like this a natural part of me. I felt like I belonged among these creatures.

I crossed my arms, smiling to myself in triumph.

' _After all that, who's the useless one NOW Mother?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man AO3 is soooo different from FAnfiction. 
> 
> Ok, so just to clarify here, this story has been posted on Fanfiction and already has 24 chapters. I'll be posting all of the current chapters up on here, then update the story both here and on Fanfiction the normal time. 
> 
> Which I should clarify that also, The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9). 
> 
> Each chapter will also have a small preview of the next chappy! 
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> After spending a few weeks at the Dragon's Nest, Elphaba finally completed her song. But when she goes to sing, something holds her back. Does Elphaba really miss the family that treated her horribly?


	4. The Song of the Sea

It had been nearly three weeks since my arrival in the Dragon's Nest. I was rather enjoying the life here among the dragons; while I couldn't really talk to anyone except the Empress, but that didn't bother me.

The dragons were really sweet too. I figured that the legend of fierce fire breathers would be true, but not only to dragon's have different types, they're also the sweetest creature I've ever seen. I think the best part about this is playing with the baby dragons, or the kits. But I mean, who doesn't wanna play with a baby dragon?

Right now, I was out on the coast of the land where the nest laid. Back then, I'm not sure what it was called, but in the present day, it would be called Canada. More specifically, British Columbia. I was sitting just off the coast of Moresby Island, watching the waves roll like I used to back at home. The people here in this land spoke a different language then I did, so I couldn't really understand them. I was thinking about learning so that I could communicate.

Not sure where I would learn, but I'll figure something out.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" I asked myself, my family coming into mind. I wasn't too worried, they had been able to keep away from other for my entire life, so they were probably better off now that I was gone. I couldn't help but wonder though, if my younger sisters missed me at all…

But, that was in the past. I was with the dragons now, waiting for the opportune moment to try and help them. My new job was getting other humans away, and I had to say, I was pretty good at it. I really enjoy running at people screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Best part of my day.

A dragon was sitting at my side, and Air Dragon to be specific. It was the large feathery one that brought me to the Empress initially, and had basically become my bodyguard in a sense. I named her Aeria.

"Hmm… nice day huh?" I asked her, turning to the preening dragon. She snorted in response, whipping her tail back and forth. I noticed that dragon's seemed to act like giant, reptilian cats. With the ability to breath fire, or fly, or breathe under water, or grow rubies from the dirt. It was interesting to say the least.

"You know, I never thought I'd end up becoming the protector of a species like yours. I mean I'm not complaining, but all at the same time…" I looked up at the clouds sailing overhead, feeling rather calm. Aeria huffed, putting her wing down and moving to the next one. I laughed, Aeria was kind've a butt. It seemed like she didn't like me, but she got mad at anything that posed a threat to me. She was just in denial.

"Hey Aeria, wanna hear my song? I just finished it the other day!" I asked, rolling onto my stomach. She stared at me with an unamused look, looking peeved that I interrupted her preening.

I pouted, placing my head on my hand.

"Aw what? You don't wanna hear it? My younger sisters would've wanted to. They've been really excited to hear it. But I guess they won't, so you'll have to do!" I sat up, clearing my throat.

But before I could sing, I felt a pain stab at my heart. I had wanted Grainne and Fiona to be the first ones to hear my lullaby, and that hadn't changed I guess. I let my hands fall to my sides, sighing heavily.

"I can't…" I whispered, feeling an intense sadness fill my heart. Of all of my family, Grainne and Fiona were the ones I missed the most. Why was this weighing down on me now? I had been gone for three weeks, and now that I wanted to sing, everything hit me?

Maybe it was because the part I was most excited about was showing them my song. It was only real motivation I had to finish it.

My lullaby… my song of the sea.

Aeria seemed to sense something was off about me, because she walked over and pressed her muzzle into my side. I jumped at the initial contact, but smiled when I felt her muzzle. I rubbed her nose, looking over at her.

"Sorry, it's just… why can't I sing?" I asked her, sitting up and pressing my forehead to hers. Aeria groaned lowly, pressing back to me. I sighed, feeling tears prickle in my eyes.

I guess I missed my family more than I thought I would. The only one of my older sisters that kind of liked was Dubheasa, and my two younger sisters adored me. Why now of all times had I realized I really did love them? I thought that I would feel happier away, but I guess that wasn't true. For my tears began to fall.

Aeria moaned, licking my cheek worriedly as I began to sob.

All of this pressure, the whole protect the dragons deal was suddenly clear in my head. I had some grand destiny I knew nothing about! And for what?

I felt weak in the legs, so I was glad I was already on them. I began to cry harder, all of these years of a family that I half loved, half hated, was suddenly bursting from my eyes. I was letting go of the pain they cause me, yet I was mourning over losing some of them, for I knew I was probably never going to see them again. It was all bittersweet to me.

Aeria lifted her wing, wrapping it around me and pushing me into her side. I had to hand it to her, the feathers she preened everyday were rather soft.

I wiped my eyes over and over again, looking up at the worried Air Dragon.

"S-Sorry Aeria, I'm getting your feathers w-wet…" I tried my best to wipe them dry, but Aeria only growled, rubbing my head with her tail.

I smiled, looking up at her gratefully.

"Thank you. Remind me to get you a treat of some kind," I patted her muzzle, smiling when she purred.

"You wanna be the first to hear my song?" I asked, wanting to sing this song today. I think it would help me cope with my feelings if I did.

Aeria hummed, nodding her head. She laid down, curling her tail around me and draping her wing across my back. I smiled, leaning back against her and staring out at the sea once more.

I sighed, clearing my throat again. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I let them flow, staring out at the ocean.

"Grainne, Fiona, I hope you can hear this somehow…"

I drew in a breath.

_"Idir ann is idir as…_

_Idir thuaidh is idir theas…"_

I could feel my heart racing and my tears fall faster.

_"Idir thiar is idir thoir…_

_Idir am is idir áit…"_

Aeria seemed to enjoy it, for she began to purr as I continued on.

_"Casann sí dhom…_

_Amhrán na farraige…_

_Suaimhneach nó ciúin…_

_Ag cuardú go damanta…"_

I could feel my soul expanding and swelling as I sung, feeling better as I drug the lyrics out. It was the first time I could feel my own soul, and understand it.

_"Mo ghrá…"_

My tears began to fall less and less, my heart opening up to the song. The Song of the Sea, my song. I hoped my sisters could hear me.

I could feel the Empress calling me, her voice echoing in my head. Aeria heard her too, for she stood up abruptly and stretched her wings out. I smiled, standing along with her.

"I guess we need to head back now huh? Thank you for listening Aeria, and thanks for putting up with me crying like a baby."

The dragon snorted, lowering her front so that I could climb onto her back. She stood proudly, spreading her wings and taking off.

We flew quietly for a few moments, watching the land pass underneath us. I felt like this part of my story was… unneeded, but all at once, it was when I realized what I was doing. I was about to become a part of something huge.

I looked up, watching the sun set on the horizon gently.

 _"Tá mé_   _i dtiúin…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness Gracious...  
> I'll have to get used to this whole website XP
> 
> Lemme put the disclaimer here, The Song of the Sea doesn't belong to me! I used the song here because I like to headcanon that Elphaba is voiced by Lisa Hannigan, and I can't write songs for shit....
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> Elphaba has spent now one month a the nest. The Empress then calls her to her and explains to Elphaba the origin of Dragons. What will she learn, and how will it affect her?


	5. Our Story Told

"COME NEAR HERE AGAIN AND I'LL DO MORE THAN BEAT YOU OVER WITH A STICK!"

Once again, I was doing my job, sitting in a tree and screaming at humans attempting to get close to the nest. I watched in amusement as the group of young hunters ran away screaming, scared of the crazy lady in the tree. Or me.

I smiled in triumph, puffing my chest out when they were out of sight. I jumped out of the tree, landing in the blanket of snow across the forest floor. I had never seen snow before now, so it was kinda excited to stand in it. When I asked the Empress, she said it was actually strange to see a full grown woman play in the snow like a child.

Well, I couldn't help but pick up handfuls of the stuff, packing it into a ball and toss it at trees. Or Aeria if she happened to be around. Which was a lot.

I began to walk back in my circle, patrolling the area surrounding the nest's entrance like a hawk. It was a nice job, especially when people tried to come close.

I look back on this kind've embarrassed. I mean, I would hop from tree to tree screeching like some kind of angry pterodactyl, and screaming in Gaelic no less. So yeah, I feel kind of embarrassed when I think about it.

But, I was rather proud of my job back then. I was protecting a nest full of ancient dragons, I had a good reason to be proud.

I always patrolled the area around the nest during the day when the hunters were out.

Unless something came up, like now. I suddenly heard the Empress' voice echo in my head, summoning me back to the nest. It was odd, for she never really called me back until the evening. But, I didn't fuss or anything, she was basically my new boss.

With Aeria sitting a few meters away, I simply walked past the sleeping Air Dragon to get back to the nest. The entrance wasn't in any way  _hidden,_ it was a giant stone archway with dragons painted onto its side. The cave like entrance lead downwards into a pitch black cave that you couldn't see through without some other means of light. And we didn't have flashlights back then, so it ways proved difficult for me to find my through without a dragon guiding me in.

Like Aeria sensing the fact I was trying to get in by myself and steering me left when I tried to go right.

"Ah! Aeria! You scared the life out of me, don't do that!" I screeched, spinning around in the darkness in attempts to locate the dragon. I swore I heard her laugh at me, wrapping her tail around my waist and pulling me through the cave.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes, turning through the winding tunnels on the way to the entrance.

Then we reached the door, a large stone slab with circular patterns etched into it. I never knew the pattern these were supposed to go in, but watching Aeria reach up with the small hook on her wing and turn the circle was rather impressive. It was hard to believe that these creatures feared for being monstrous killers were so intelligent and gentle.

When Aeria was finished fixing the patterns, she stepped back slightly to let the stone doors open.

I winced when the light from the nest poured into my pupils, having Aeria pull me forward some more before my eyes adjusted. After said action was completed, I hoped on Aeria's back and let her guide me to the center dome.

I saw the Empress sitting her usual spot, waiting for me patiently. When Aeria and I landed, I walked over to her and gave a small bow. While she insisted on me not doing that, I couldn't help but be a little respectful.

"My Empress. You called?" I asked, standing up and staring at her. I had noticed the Empress was growing weary her usual glow growing fainter as the months past by. I was growing worried.

" _Yes, I'm sorry to bother you while you're on duty, but there are some things I wish to tell you. May you step closer for a moment?"_

I rose a brow, nodding and walking forward. I sat down at the edge of the large pool, the Empress lowering her head and resting it on the ground next to me.

" _...I'm going to ask that you return to your homeland for a brief time…"_

Now THAT came out of nowhere! I couldn't help but jump back in shock, surprised she would ask me to go home.

"E-Empress? Why?! I thought you need me here? Why would I go back to Ireland?" I asked, watching her smile at me gently.

" _It's not as bad as it sounds my dear. Something you said to me when you first arrived has had me curious for awhile now. You said when you first arrived here that you were the result of a cursed family. I find it hard to believe however, since I sense no dark magic upon you. Are you sure you're what you say you are?"_

I looked up at her, slightly confused as to what she said. Of course I was. It's what I've been told all my life.

"I don't understand. What do you mean it doesn't make sense?"

The Empress glanced forward, looking up slowly and closing her eyes.

" _I need to explain something to you my dear. The dragons have been around for millennia, we've learned to hide amongst humans, and we can even tell when one is… well, cursed. Before I say anything else, I want to tell you the story about my species, if you're willing to listen."_

I looked up, sitting down silently and nodding. She smiled, shifting her position in the pool to get more comfortable. Other dragons began to gather, landing near the dome or the Empress to listen.

" _...Thousands of years ago, dragons didn't exist. Humans waged wars of unfathomable bloodshed, some never ending. A certain group of enchanters wished to end the wars, for they had lost family and loved ones to the bloodshed. They gather a piece of every element, placing them in a circle and using all of their magic of create the ultimate, and purest beast known to mankind. The first dragon…"_

I sat in awe. Dragons were created  _by_  humans?! But I kept all thoughts to myself and let her continue.

" _The Spirit Dragon, created by pure magic and a fragment of every element, starting with water, earth, fire, and air. It branches off to other things, like snow, plant, lava, and combustion, but that's getting too detailed. With the Spirit Dragon at the will of these Enchanters, they brought her to the center of the battlefield and made the two armies challenge her. She devastated them all. No human alive could fight against a creature as mighty as the first Dragon, so they ended the war to avoid having to fight her again. With the power she brought, the enchanters felt like they could rule the world with her. It was their intent to._

_They brought her to empire after empire, watching other humans bend to their will to avoid being destroyed by the beast. It was a simple act of fear. Fear can control everything, even Dragons, so they used this to their advantage. However, once the Spirit Dragon began to create a will of her own, she grew angrier and angrier with mankind's lust for power and control. She retaliated. With her power, she began to create other dragons, one representing each element put into her own self, and even one's of different embodiments. Dragons created from celestial bodies like the sun and moon; dragons created from twelve gemstones that ran deep within the earth's core. Dragons created from the season's of the earth, sometimes, she created dragon's with no set group, like the Rainbow Dragon, or the Gold, Silver, and Bronze Dragons._

_With her dragons at her side, she turned against her creators, destroying them all with her army. When the enchanters had been destroyed, she created this nest, making sure things that every dragon needed was placed here. And so, we lived here, in harmony. When the Spirit Dragon grew weak, one of every dragon sacrificed themselves to create a new leader, the First Empress. We've remained in hiding, but the humans grow angry with us. They hate our power, and they hate that we have no chance at being defeated. They've been drawing us out with traps for years, killing us off one by one. And now, with my life growing short by the minutes, I'm afraid we may never see another Spirit Dragon."_

When she finished, I couldn't help but sit in silence. It was incredible! How a creature created by humans formed its own civilization! But something she said… bothered me.

"What do you mean, we'll never see another Empress?" I asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

She looked away, turning to her dragons.

" _To create a new Empress, we need one of every dragon. However, something has happened. The Sun Dragon is one of the Celestial Dragons, and only two remain. The female has laid eggs, but the male has gone missing. We believe he might've went in the direction of your home. For what reason, we don't know. You've always said that you're the result of a curse, and yet no dark magic lays in your soul. I want you to return home and retrieve our missing dragon. He's the one who will sacrifice himself to make a new Empress, and we need him to do so. If we lose him, the mother will have to go, then her kits won't survive. The Sun Dragon will cease to exist, and our kind will be doomed."_

Once she was done explaining it to me, her glow dimmed even further. I watched the dragons around us begin to panic, jumping around and crying out. But the Empress rose her head, calling out weakly to silence her frightened subjects. I stood up with her, placing my hand upon her muzzle.

"I'll go. I'll find the Sun Dragon and bring him home. I'll also clear things up with tha family while I'm there." I explained, smiling when the Empress bumped my cheek.

" _Thank you Elphaba. May your efforts for our kind never be in vain. Please, leave as quickly as possible. I fear if he's gone too long, he may be hunted and killed."_

I nodded, looking towards Aeria. The Air Dragon flared her wings out, calling out proudly and lowering her front. I hopped on her back and held onto fist fulls of feathers, waiting for her to take flight. When we exited the dome, Aeria jumped off the ledge, falling for a few seconds before pulling up. I pressed my front to her back, watching as we rose into the air. Aeria flew through the small opening in the ceiling, flying through a dim cave and out into the open air. We climbed higher and higher, getting out of sight of the humans on the ground before she leveled out. We then began to fly forwards, Aeria guiding us to Ireland.

I glared into the air, rubbing my temple as we made our way.

"I get the story she told me, but what I don't get is how it all ties into my family lying to me. Do you?" I turned to ask the Air Dragon, only getting a snort.

"You're helpful."

I stretched my arms up and laid back, watching the clouds pass over me quickly as we flew. It made me realize that I was one of the first humans to fly, and not use a plane to do so.

I rolled over onto my side, sighing heavily as the air whipped past me.

"...I wonder what their reaction will be, seeing me alive. I mean, it's been four months since I left…"

I pondered over what to say for awhile, Aeria and I flying in relative silence the whole way.

Things happened so quickly for me I could hardly keep up, and I had a hard time understanding why it was all happening to me. But the day I got home for the first time in four months was the day I understood.

It was something in me from the very beginning. And I received it from family I never knew existed.

The soul of a dragon was in me my whole life.

And  _now_ , my dear, is where everything gets a little bit more...detailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is gonna take a while....
> 
> Here's Chapter 5
> 
> NEXT TIME:   
> Elphaba returns to Ireland in search of the missing Sun Dragon. However, while there, she confronts her family after four months of absence. She challenges her mother's view on her, the information she received from the Empress arguing against the curse. What will Elphaba not only find out about her mother, but about herself?


	6. Mother's Betrayal

I wish I had never gone back, really. When I remember the words exchanged between Mother and I, I feel a surge of anger rush through me like some kind of wild fire. The day I arrived was a nice one, the clouds were light, and the air was warm. I loved watching my home country pass quickly underneath Aeria and I. I had never really gone past the house growing up because of my Mother's intense fear.

It was nice to see it.

But at the same time, I wish I hadn't. Not because we never found the Sun Dragon, because we did. Because it was the exchange with my mother that made me realize a lot of things.

When Aeria and I arrived, we flew over the house quietly. It was early in the morning, and we didn't want to disturb any surrounding foundations. Trying to calm a village of grumpy Irish men while having a dragon off to the left just sounded difficult. The rocks at the shore where a nice place for Aeria to stay hidden, for some even towered over her. When we landed, I made sure Aeria was hidden at all angles; I really didn't want anyone to find her and cause a panic.

Once my dragon companion was safely hidden, I departed for my childhood home. It looked the same, not that I was expecting it to change over a course of four months. I creeped up to the door, stepping up to house and slowly opening it.

All was still within. The wooden doors on the windows were shut to keep out the light, and the table was put away neatly. Towards the back, I saw my family sleeping soundly in small tarps. When Fiona and Grainne entered my vision, I couldn't help but smile. I had missed them so much, they were the two I was the most excited to see. I crept forward, making sure to avoid the squeaky boards on the floor as I moved towards them.

I lowered myself into a kneeling position, watching them sleep soundly. I smiled, reaching forward and gently caressing Fiona's cheek. She shifted in her sleep, humming in content and nuzzling my palm with her nose. I chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Nice to see you sweetie," I muttered, staying still for a few moments before sitting back up again. I looked over all of my sisters, smiling. While a good few of them weren't the best, it felt natural to see them all like this. I was typically the first one up in the morning, so the sight of my sisters asleep around me wasn't new.

But my mother staring me dead in the eye wasn't.

She was sitting upright, her body rigid and stiff. Her face was etched into one of extreme fear, staring at me like I was ghost of every sin she had committed. We stared each other down for a few moments, my gaze unwavering while hers was frantic and scared. Suddenly, she cried out.

"D-Demon! Get back hellish filth, how dare you take such a form! Throwing my greatest sin back in my face, begone with you! I SAID BEGONE!"

That was a shock. She didn't believe it was me. Well, after four months of being gone, I would assume they would consider me dead. But this kind of outburst was shocking, and a bit offensive. I curled my nose up in disgust, snapping back with the usual snark I showed towards her.

"I'm not a demon woman! It's me, Elphaba! In the flesh. Yeah I was gone for awhile, but I'm alive as alive can be, so can you-"

"BEGONE! BEGONE DEMON!"

Now she was approaching me, waving a burnt stick of wood from the fireplace at me. I reeled back, ducking away from the fiery swipes. I could see my sisters rising in the background, equal looks of shock upon all of their faces.

When Mother nearly hit me, I mustered up a huge load of gut and grabbed the end of log. It hurt like hell, the embers searing into my skin, but I grit my teeth and locked my eyes with my mother's. I ripped the log from her grip, throwing it onto the ground and crushing it under my foot.

"Will you pipe down!? I'm no demon alright!?" I screeched, my mother falling backwards in fright. Aibreann rushed forward, grabbing her and pulling her away from me.

"Elphaba? Is it really you? You've been gone forever now, where have you been?" she asked, handing Mother to Bronagh and standing to face me. She appeared weary, staying back a few feet as if I would bite if she got too close.

At this rate, I just might.

"Yes Aibreann it's me. Sorry for disappearing but something came up. I was called into work suddenly and had to leave for awhile. While it's nice to see you I'm not here to stay. I have something here in Ireland to retrieve, and also…" I turned to my mother, watching her stare at me with disbelieving eyes. She stood up, dusting herself off and staring at me menacingly.

"You? With a purpose!? I wouldn't believe it if I saw it with my own eyes! A curse child like yourself would never belong somewhere other than here! Stop spilling your lies to us demon!" she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her, glaring hardly as we stared each other down. For a brief moment, the Empress' words flooded back into my head. There was no dark magic in me, meaning that my Mother was lying about something. I decided to test to waters and say something.

"Speaking of the curse, Mother, I know something now. I know you're lying to us, there is no curse in our family."

When I saw the blood drain from my mother's face, I knew I had struck a cord. So it was true, my mother was lying to me. Aibreann, however, didn't take to kindly to my sudden claim, and came up to me.

"How dare you! Mother would never lie to us, why would you make such a wild assumption? Look how different you are from the rest of us, of course you come from a curse!" she snapped. Dubheasa nodded with Aibreann in agreement, stepping up to me.

"She's right! Your skin is dark like mocha, your hair as black as ebony, and your eyes reflect that of a witch's cat! If you're not a part of a curse than I don't know what you are!"

I glared. Dubheasa was closest to me in age when it came to my older sisters, and she was basically Aibreann number two. I shook my head, stabbing my chest with a finger and returning their harsh look.

"But I've seen my soul, there's no curse inside of me. I may of be different skin tone and hair color, but I'm as human as human can be. There's nothing wrong with me, a grand deity more powerful than anything we've ever known told me NO curse lies within me. So whatever bullshit Mother has been making up needs to be extinguished. Now tell me Mother, where am I from, because I know I'm no curse child!"

I watched my Mother sit in silence, a look of shame written all over her face. Why was she making that face? Was she ashamed of lying to me, or something else? Cait looked towards mother, a questioning look upon her.

"Mother? Is Elphaba telling the truth?" she asked, leaning down to face her. Aibreann looked really offended when Cait asked this, turning to her.

"Cait? Did you really just ask that?! Are you siding with her now?! Of course Mother would never lie! It's complete bull-"

"She's right…"

All went silent. I slowly turned to Mother, who was looking down at her feet. I felt something… odd drift into my chest, like that feeling you get right before you get sick, or before you pass out. An uncontrollable heat, and a wave of lightheadedness. I leaned forward, looking at my Mother's shamed eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching her lift her head and look up at me. Mother turned away, a far off look glazing over her soft, green eyes.

"You're right Elphaba. What you say is true. There's nothing really… wrong with you. If a deity sensed no darkness in your heart, then who am I to tell you… no. The reason you like you do is because your sister's father isn't your father. You come from someone completely different."

I swear I nearly passed out after hearing that. It was like my entire life came crashing down around me. Another man? I was the result… of an affair!? I saw Aibreann give Mother a shocked look, which quickly shifted to one of panic.

"Mother! You can't be serious right? You're just humoring Elphaba to try and get her to-"

"I'm not humoring anyone Aibreann. I'm telling the truth right now. Many years ago, a few months after Dubheasa was brought into the world, a foreigner from a strange land came to Dublin. His skin was darker than any others I had seen, his hair was blacker than a stormy night, and his eyes were like that of stars. I had never seen a man so… dazzling. Despite being a married woman, I became smitten. He would take me out secretly, dance underneath the stars with me, and so much more. One night, we made love under the moonlight. After our bond, he told me of his homeland. A vast desert, so dry that your mouth would be stripped of all heat within seconds should you step out in the summer. Large, triangular monuments rose from his home's sands, marking the greatness of his country's pharaohs. And oh the stories of his gods he would tell me, he was was so mysterious…"

"One day, I had felt the sickly feeling within myself. When I went to our town's doctor she told me I was with child. I knew it wasn't a child belonging to Aedan, my husband; it belonged to my secret lover. When I told him, he seemed rather shocked to hear the news. He didn't seem to mind, but I knew this child would look different from the rest of my daughters. He told me he was going to return home to ready his place for a baby, so that when I bared our secret offspring, he could take the child away and raise them in his homeland. So, he left."

There was silence.

"But he never came back. I bared the child, a girl that looked exactly like him. Aedan was disgusted, appalled that a child of ours looked in such a way. I begged and pleaded with him to keep the child, not wanting to give up the child of my secret love. I told him over and over that I hadn't been faithful enough to him, and we were being punished with a darkened child because of it. I begged for more of children, wanting to truly make it seem like a curse. The last two babies we had looked just like us, and Aedan was satisfied. And then, those years ago, he died in the war. I still remember my dessert lover, Tutankhamun, or Tut for short. He was named after great pharaoh, and he certainly acted like one too. And that was that. I still wonder sometimes what happened to him…"

The entire room was silent, my sisters all sharing looks of shock, and even disgust.

I myself, however…

My entire world was spinning. I felt sick to my stomach and light in the head. I could see darkness creeping up in my vision as I stumbled to keep myself standing. I saw Fiona rush to me, her voice sounding so far away when she called out to me. Grainne was also next to me, supporting my opposite side. I could see Dubheasa shaking her head profusely, as if she was trying to reject the story Mother just told us. Bronagh was standing there quietly, and Cait was just… staring. Aibreann was next to Mother, trying to reach out and tell her her story was false.

"But… Mother. That can't be true! You were so loyal to Father, there's no way you could've done something like that right?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. But Mother shook her head, looking at Aibreann solemnly.

"It's true, there's nothing wrong with Elphaba, she just has the blood of the Egyptians running through her veins. And there was something even more wonderful about Tut, his eyes. He always said he wasn't born with those yellow eyes…"

I was no longer listening. I was trembling. With fear, with disgust, with sadness…

With rage.

I suddenly, yet slowly straightened myself out, allowing the lightheadedness to clear. Fiona and Grainne smiled up, thinking I was about to take the situation lightly.

But I did something completely different.

I slowly picked up the log with the dying embers, holding it tightly in my fists. I walked to Mother slowly, my whole body trembling as I went. Aibreann started to speak to me, something about not getting too mad at mother for what I was just told. But I completely ignored her. I raised my arm, the log wielded like a flaming club.

I swung, and struck her across her left side head.

I heard her cry out, the blood splattering over my arm and onto the floor. The embers upon the log made the grey hairs on her head singe ever so slightly, and she was sent sprawling onto the floor by my blow.

Aibreann cried out, Bronagh jumped back in fear. I saw Cait turn away, her body trembling in fear, and Dubheasa passed out. Fiona and Grainne were both behind me; I could feel their gazes upon my back. I could sense the fear within their souls, and could almost see the way they clung to each other.

I snapped.

"All of my life… you've told me of my cursed blood. And all of that… all of it… was a LIE!? JUST TO COVER UP YOUR STUPID MISTAKES!? What kind of mother are you!?" I screamed, slamming the log down and stepping forward. Aibreann shielded Mother from me, tears in her eyes.

"Elphaba please! Give Mother a cha-" But I knocked her aside, grabbing Mother by the collar of her shirt and pulling her up.

"Is that really all there is Mother!? The only reason I've debating on killing myself or not is only because you made a dumb move and tried to put it all on me? ANSWER ME!"

She remained silent, a look of shame written all over her face. I felt an intent urge to kill her fill my mind and body. My grip on her shirt was causing my knuckles to turn white, my other arm shaking furiously. I wanted to rip her throat out, watch her bleed then leave satisfied.

But, I didn't.

I found myself throwing her against the floor, my gaze never leaving when Aibreann suddenly came into view.

"You let me live by making sure Father didn't kill me. That's my life I owed. But, I have every reason to kill you right now. I'm sparing here, and only here. A life for a life…"

I turned around, Fiona and Grainne staring up at me with fearful eyes. It hurt to me to see them looking at me like that. I walked past them silently, opening the wooden door slowly. I turned my head slightly.

"...And I was going to try and settle things, guess not…"

And with that, I stepped out. I walked grow the large patch of grass towards where Aeria was hidden. I watched her step up, humming lowly as she noticed my bloody arms.

"Come on Aeria, we're going. The quicker we find that Sun Dragon the quicker we can get home." I coaxed her from her hiding spot, watching her expression shift. She appeared worried about my state, and the blood on my arms. I patted her muzzle, trying to comfort her and avoid the current state of my emotions.

"Elphaba!"

My ear twitched, the voice calling out causing me to crane my neck to the side to see who it was. Grainne was running at me full speed, Aeria's presence not seeming to faze her in anyway. I sighed heavily, not wanted to deal with the aftereffects of my outburst. She stopped a few feet from me, clutching her chest with a hand and looking up at me.

"Elphaba, where are you going? And what is that beast? Aren't you gonna stay home, now that you nothing's wrong with you?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes. I frowned, turning to her and embracing her tightly.

While I was eager to leave my home of lies, I wasn't eager to leave Fiona or Grainne behind. I knew this might be my last time seeing either of them, so I wanted to make the most of it. Grainne seemed shocked at my sudden hug, but returned my embrace anyway.

We sat there silently for a few moment, there just holding each other.

Everything had happened so fast. First the dragons, then this. It's hard to explain everything that came after this moment without going into details. I briefly told Grainne what had happened to me up to this point, in the same brief way I had written it here. She seemed shocked at what I said, she probably wouldn't have believed me if Aeria wasn't standing next to me the whole time.

After I had finished my story of the past few months, I pulled away from Grainne and patted Aeria's nose.

"I can't live in a place that's kept me in the dark about myself Grainne. Up to this point my life hasn't changed. It's been wake up, suffer through a day of verbal abuse and ridicule, then go to bed. Those four moths ago, when that Water Dragon saw my soul and chose me, it felt nice to be needed and appreciated. If the Dragon's nest is the only place that will accept me for who I am, then it's the Dragon's Nest I'll stay. I'm sorry Grainne, but if I stay here any longer, I may just kill Mother."

Grainne looked up at me, tears leaking from her saddened eyes. To my relief, she nodded solemnly, understanding that I had no desire to stay here. She backed up, clearing the path so that Aeria and I could leave.

"I-I know you're going to go… just, don't forget about me and Fiona ok?" she asked, rubbing her hands together nervously. I smiled, rubbing her head and nodding. With that, I hoped on Aeria, my dragon companion spreading her wings out proudly.

"Let's go Aeria, we need to find the Sun Dragon now. Can you sense him nearby?" I asked. Aeria nodded, her muzzle pointing outwards away from my home. I grinned, lightly tapping the nape of her neck with my hand, signaling for her to take off.

Aeria spread her wings, flapping them strongly to lift up into the air. I watched Grainne get smaller and smaller as we rose up, my other sisters coming out of the house to see where the sudden 'wind' was coming from.

I felt a certain sadness wash over me as my home got farther away. I wanted to try and mend things with my sisters, but at the same time, I knew it wasn't going to happen. With that, Aeria thrusted forward, tearing off into the early morning sun. As we left, I cracked my knuckles.

Things were about to get interesting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elphie, Momma's been lying to ya. Well, now that this is out of the way, Elphaba can finally move on with her journey! At least for now, this isn't the last time she'll see her family.
> 
> Well, turns out the reason for her odd look is cause she's Egyptian! At least, half Egyptian. And now that she knows what she is, she can get to working on her larger goal. Can't wait to see what becomes of her and her family, cause there are still some things they need to go over since she left rather abruptly. And the Sun Dragon they're after has a bit more to do with her then she realizes.
> 
> Oh and on another note, AHHHH! You guys are so sweet! I've been getting so many reviews on this story so far and we're only five chapters in! This is probably the most highly reviewed story I've written, and it's so so nice! Thanks for all the support so far, I'm really excited to keep writing and I hope you're just as excited as I am to continue the story!
> 
> Well, that's about it for this chapter, story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Elphaba finds the missing Sun Dragon and discovers yet another key about her past. Not only that, but when she returns to the nest, something else happens. The Empress is dying, and there's something Elphaba must do to keep the dragons alive. What is it, and how will it change her?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	7. A Dragon's Power

Aeria and I had been searching for the Sun Dragon for about two days now, the timid thing constantly moving somewhere else whenever we were close by. We were currently flying over modern day Mullingar, the aura of the Dragon drawing us closer to him with each passing minute.

I had to be cautious flying around with Aeria midday, not being able to fly below the line of clouds. With the existence of Dragons reduced to nothing but legends over the years here in Ireland, suddenly bringing one into populated areas sounded like a bad idea in itself. So, whenever we had to land, I made sure to hide Aeria in a lowly populated area, or just have her fly me down to one and circle the air while I searched on my own.

The aura of the Sun Dragon was currently somewhere directly outside of Mullingar, so we decided to try and spot him from the air.

"Your eyes are better then mine Aeria, do you see him?" I asked the dragon over the roaring wind. Aeria growled in response, telling me she too, hadn't seen him yet. I groaned, running hand through my hair and furrowing my brows. How could it be this hard to find a Sun Dragon of all things? I had met the missing one's mate, and they glow pretty brightly… like the sun. So how were we having a difficult time looking for something that a glow mimicking the sun?

Aeria keened loudly, shaking her head and gesturing to the ground. I rose a brow, looking over her shoulder from where I was sitting. We were flying over a relatively empty field, and the Sun Dragon lying at the base of one of the many hills.

At first, I felt a rush of happiness, finally glad we found the thing. But it was quickly replaced…

With one of fear.

I saw the Sun Dragon sprawled across the ground on it's side, a pool of blood so large I could see it from where we were in the sky.

"Oh Gods… Aeria go!" I screamed, holding onto the feathers of my dragon's back as she tucked in her wings and dived downwards. As the ground got large, I could see the wound across the dragon's side.

Aeria pulled up when she got close to the ground, flaring her wings out and flapping them a few times to safely land. I jumped off her back hurriedly, rushing towards the wounded dragon. The Sun Dragon was large, it's scales smooth and bright, glowing softly. However, it's lower stomach was etched with a long, grotesque laceration. I dove towards the wound, my stomach doing flips when the rancid odor of the open flesh and blood filled my nose. I scrunched my nose up, examining the wound.

"What did this to you? Dragon's scales are nearly impenetrable!" I cried, Aeria leaning over the Sun Dragon's face. The Sun Dragon groaned, trying to shift its position to face me. Aeria began to almost whiney, pushing the dragon down with her muzzle. I moved around the Sun Dragon's front to face him, his muzzle contorted in pain.

"What happened? Why were your scales this weak?" I asked it, watching the Sun Dragon growl in response.

Aeria looked around, trying to find what the dragon was growling about. I waited, moving back to the wound and examining it again. I took off my wool jacket hastily, bundling it up and pressing it against the wound. I heard the dragon hiss in discomfort, but I kept pressing, wanting to lessen the bleeding as much as I could before he began the process of moving him over the ocean to the nest.

Aeria jumped over to me, pointing at something with her tail wildly.

"What? What are you pointing at?" I stood, gesturing for Aeria to keep the wool on the wound. When I looked to were Aeria was pointing, my whole body froze.

There was a small camping site about a mile away. I could tell that the Sun Dragon was obviously wounded by them, and they probably left him to die so they could collect him later without any resistance.

"This isn't good. Aeria! Send out a distress signal to the Empress and have her bring out three Lightning Dragons and one Apocalypse Dragon! They need to be here in the next two hours or this Sun Dragon is done for!" I barked at the Air Dragon. Aeria nodded her head, lifting up her side feathers on her head and shaking them. It was nice to know that Dragons had a kind of hive mind, being able to connect over miles.

I resumed my position at the wound, the Sun Dragon growling and shifting its position.

As Aeria continued to talk to the nested dragons back home, the Sun Dragon lifted its head and turned to me. I looked up, watching the dragon lean forward and press its nose weakly to my forehead. At first, I was going to push him back, not wanting the dragon to hurt itself anymore then it already had.

But something stopped me. Something rather peculiar. Suddenly, a loud buzzing filled my head, ringing in my ears and rumbling the back of my neck. I clutched my head, hundreds upon thousands of voices filling my head.

" _Can you hear me?"_

At first, I thought the Empress was speaking to me; but the voice was deeper, and more gruff.

I looked up at the Sun Dragon, it's eyes meeting mine.

" _You can… can't you?"_

I jumped back, the Sun Dragon's voice startling me. How was he talking to me? I knew dragons had a hive mind, but this startled me to some new degree.

" _Please, don't be alarmed. I felt something different about you when you approached. Please forgive my frequent movements away from you. I was afraid that you might've been more of the hunters that had come for me. But, you're actually the kin of someone I knew…"_

I stood there in shock. Had this Dragon  _given_  me the hive mind?! I stared down at him in shock, trying to process what was happening.

"Y-Yes… I can hear you. And what do you mean by… kin?" I asked, kneeling down and patting his muzzle. The Sun Dragon snorted, rolling onto his back to try and get more comfortable.

" _I was once friends with a human. You smell a lot like him, and your soul has an aura similar to his…"_

I stared at the Dragon in shock, looking back at Aeria. I pushed the Sun Dragon's words out of my head and gestured for the Air Dragon.

"Aeria, we need to move him away from the camp; get him deeper into the woods. We might be able to avoid the hunters better if we stay in the wood!" I pointed to the thick line of trees ahead of us, preparing to lift the Dragon's head. Aeria nodded, trotting forward and sliding her body underneath his. I lifted the Sun Dragon's head up and helped Aeria move him into the trees, the sheer size of him making the transition anything but easy.

I was looking for something big enough to keep him safe, yet small enough to keep him hidden. Not a large clearing, yet not a small hole under a tree. Dragons were difficult to hide; made me wonder how they've been kept relatively secret for all these years.

After a minute of searching for a hiding spot, we found a relatively small clearing; one small enough to hide us yet big enough to fit the sun dragon. Aeria slowly maneuvered him down, resting his back against the large oak tree we placed ourselves next to.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Aeria rising herself up on her hind legs to watch for any other humans. The Sun Dragon groaned in discomfort, it's wound bleeding gently. I presses the cloth to it again, trying to slow down the bleeding before the help we requested arrived. I looked into the Sun Dragon's faded gold eyes, the eyes reflecting me dimly.

"So… you talked to me and said that I smell like someone you know. Who was it?" I asked him. The dragon smiled weakly, looking down at my chest. I could feel him reading my aura inside my soul, the gaze feeling slightly uncomfortable.

" _Yes. A man I once knew. He was from a land much farther then the one I come from. He was so kind to me when I got hurt once, nursing me back to health without a second thought. At first I thought it was so that he could get on my good side and later on betray me. But… that never happened. He stayed as my friend throughout his entire life. He even named me. He called me, Timaeus."_

I stared thoughtfully at him, his words interesting me. I decided to ask another question.

"So… Timaeus, where did your friend come from? Do you know?"

He shook his head, huffing in irritation.

" _Sadly, I do not. His homeland was a mystery to me. I never went there, nor did he tell me the name. All I know is that it was in a place called a 'desert'. I'm not sure what it was, but I wish I could've seen one."_

This caught my attention. A desert? That's what Mother said about where my father came from those years ago. Maybe Timaeus knew him?

"That's odd. My father was someone from a desert. I was told he had dark skin and black hair like mine. Even the whole golden eyes deal. Maybe that was him?" I asked. Timaeus stared at me silently, his eyes searching me. I felt my stomach tighten, the nervousness from asking my question getting to me.

Suddenly, his eyes seemed to widen. He rose up onto his front, wincing as his wound scrunched up. At first I went to try and get him to sit down, but he pressed his muzzle to my chest and pushed  _me_  down.

" _That's where I've seen you! He told me once that he had produced offspring, but he never told me with whom! Your aura is so similar to his, it made me feel a sense of nostalgia. May I ask your name child?"_

Now that startled me. Timaeus knew my father? I sat down in front of him, nodding.

"My name is Elphaba, Elphaba Screeting. I hail from Ireland. I only just found out that I am of mixed blood; the blood of the Irish and the blood of the Egyptians. My father's name was Tutankhamun. So… he gave you the name Timaeus? Did you not have a name before that?" I asked. Timaeus nodded his head, shifting his body so that he was more comfortable.

" _Yes. Dragon's don't typically have names, when we want someone specific we send out a sort of vibration pattern unique to that dragon alone among the hive mind. We don't have actual names among each other, but it feels nice to have a human name us. You call that Air Dragon sister Aeria, correct? It means a lot to dragons when a human names us. It helps us trust the individual a bit better, since humans have done nothing but slaughter our kind for generations. I hope that makes sense."_

I nodded. It was interesting to hear that Dragon's went around nameless. Then again, that string of mental vibration was probably what they used instead. If I had a hive mind, would them giving me a vibration string be like a return for the name or something?

Suddenly, Aeria began to cry out. My head snapped up towards her flapping her wings and seemingly gesturing to something. When I looked up, I saw four dragons flying towards us. I smiled.

"Yes! Timaeus, the assistance is here! We'll be able to get you back to the nest now. Just hold out until we get there alright?" I watched the three dragons touch down and Aeria begin to speak to them. The three Lightning Dragons moved over to us, the three shifting Timaeus onto their backs. The Apocalypse Dragon spread its wings out and began to flap them, a sort of power falling from the leathery wings.

Once it fell upon the other dragons, they began to disappear from sight. It was like a camouflage power of some kind. Aeria leaned down, lowering her front to ground and looking at me. I stood up, walking over and placing myself on the Air Dragon's shoulders.

"We need to get back to the nest, how fast can we get there?" I asked aloud, hoping to get some kind of firm answer.

The Apocalypse Dragon turned to me, flaring it's wings. It seemed to smirk at me.

That made me a little nervous.

After a few moments of talk among the dragons, they all began to take off, with Aeria and I in tow.

I watched Ireland get smaller and smaller as we went up, the land becoming farther away with every second.

While I was glad to be going back to the nest, something in me hurt as we flew away. Maybe it was because I wasn't able to get over my emotions fast enough to work something out with my siblings. I wanted nothing to do with my mother, that was for certain. But maybe now that I had something to say against them, we could've started something.

I put it aside, the safety of Timaeus needed to be my top priority.

We flew for a few hours, passing over endless stretches of ocean. I was slowly falling asleep the whole time, the lack of sleep I had received over the past few days was finally getting to me. I tried to fight it to the best of my ability, wanting to remain awake so that I could watch over Timaeus.

" _I can tell you're tired my friend. Please, feel free to rest. It will be plenty of moving sun before we get there. Please sleep."_

At first I tried to fight him, but something stopped me. It was either my exhaustion, or his voice. One of the two.

I laid back against Aeria's feathers, the softness of them comforting. It only took me a few minutes to fall asleep, for my tiredness was stronger then I thought, and quickly took over my senses. After a small war, my body gave in, and I fell into slumber.

* * *

Luckily, I didn't wake up to being shoved under freezing water this time around. Instead, I woke when we landed in the nest, Aeria's touchdown soft, yet enough to jolt me awake. I rubbed my eyes, yawning loudly as I sat up, gazing at my surroundings.

Dragons were gathered as close to the nest's center dome as physically possible, trying to catch a glimpse of the now returned Sun Dragon, Timaeus. I slowly slid off Aeria, looking up at her as Timaeus was smothered by his mate and kits. I couldn't but feel bittersweet at the scene; while Timaeus appeared happy to back with his mate, we all knew he was giving up his life to make way for the new Empress coming in a few months. Luckily, he still had time with them.

Well, that's what I thought initially, until I found out what had happened to him years ago.

The Empress rose up from her lake, gazing down at Timaeus sweetly.

" _It's wonderful to see you back here safe and sound Timaeus. We've been worried about you,"_ She mused, leaning down and bumping her nose up against his. Timaeus nodded, returning the affectionate nuzzle.

" _Thank you my Empress. It's great to be back. I must apologize for the commotion I caused the nest."_  he softly bowed his head in apology, his nose basically touching the ground. The Empress shook her head.

" _No need my friend, we're just glad you're safe. But something is concerning me. Your aura has greatly diminished, and I'm not so sure it's because of that wound you've been given. Do you know the reason behind it?"_ She asked. Timaeus nodded, nuzzling his mates cheek to comfort him as he slowly rose to his talons.

" _Many years ago, I gave up half of my soul to a dear friend of mine. Ever since then, I've been much more weak, always at risk of the reaper. I was out in the northern country, looking upon the place where I met my dear friend. My nostalgia hit me at the wrong time My Empress, for when it washed over me, a group of humans gazed upon me. I wasn't quick enough to respond to them, for they launched attacks at me before I could flee. I was severely wounded, and fell to the ground beneath me. With my soul already split apart, I am not dead, yet all together, neither am I alive. With this wound, my life is quickly slipping from me Your Grace. I must apologize, but I fear I may die before the time of your daughter's birth arrives."_

This caused a heated reaction from the dragons around me. They all began to cry out in panic. Should Timaeus die, his mate would take over, and their kits would die without their mother. While others dragons could try and help, Sun Dragons and needs only other Sun Dragons could quench. With him gone… the dragons were doomed. I stepped forward.

"Timaeus, to whom did did you sacrifice your soul to?" I asked, standing in front of him. Timaeus gazed at me, a saddened look in his dull, gold eyes. We simply stared at each other for a time, never moving.

Suddenly, it hit me.

' _ **He always said he was never born with those golden eyes…"**_

My mother's words echoed in my head over and over again. It all began to make sense. Why the dragon's chose ME, what they saw in ME. They didn't see an exceptional human or anything like that.

They saw a dragon. One that could use her form to sway the humans from their home.

Timaeus had given half of his own soul to MY father! That's why he had golden eyes, they were given to him by a Sun Dragon. It was why his was said to have a heavenly glow and always be warm; his skin reflected that of a darkened sun. It all clicked in my head in an instant.

That's why I was here. I was a quarter dragon. Only a quarter, with Tut still being half human and my mother full human, but still. Dragon's blood flowed through my veins.

And this, is where it all began.

The Empress nodded, lowering her head and thinking.

" _I see. If we don't do this now… we'll all perish. Elphaba, I must ask you another favor."_

I looked up at her, shaking my head to rid my brain of my current thoughts. I looked up at the Spirit Dragon, nodding my head.

"Yes. What kind of favor?"

The Empress looked around, gazing at her subjects with a saddened look.

" _With Timaeus' life fading faster then we thought, I need to ask you a favor. This is the last thing I will EVER ask you to do, and it's probably the greatest thing you'll ever do. Are you sure about this?"_

Her words concerned me, the context of them and the tone of her voice telling me something grave was coming. But, in the face of fear, I nodded in agreement. These creatures were my family now, and if I needed to take any measure to keep them living.

The Empress smiled, rising up onto her feet. She spread her wings out, rising up onto her for legs and raising her head.

" _My fellow Dragons! It pains me to say this, but a grave endangerment has befallen us! With our fellow Sun Brother, Timaeus, weak from his life's decisions, we must act now or we will perish! With our Brother's life coming close to an end, I must end my life now and give birth to the new Empress!"_

Now that was a shock. Dragons around me called out, panicking about the sudden announcement. I was as well, slightly. She wasn't supposed to go this early! In fact, her soul wouldn't  _let_  her!

But, she held up a wing, wanting silence among her subjects.

" _I understand your fear. But this needs to happen. I know my soul needs a place to go, for my time isn't fully here. But fear not my children, for I'm going to place myself… elsewhere."_

Then, she turned to me. I watched her lower herself down and place herself in front of me. She smiled gently.

" _My dearest Elphaba, you've experienced dragon like oddities because of your father's blood. Because of this, your soul stores that of a dragon's soul. The Empress sends her own soul to a afterlife like realm full of other dragon souls, the only place we can go. However, the door to this realm hasn't opened yet. But not all hope is lost for us, YOUR soul holds a dragon's soul. It may be possible I can eternally place myself within you to make way for the new Empress."_

I felt my blood run cold. The Empress' soul within my own!?

"B-But Empress, what would that do to me!? I already have a quarter of a dragon soul in me, what would an ENTIRE soul be like? You might as well be possessing me!"

She shook her head, lowering herself down even more.

" _Actually, no. There are two parts of one's soul, the interior and exterior. The interior is unchangeable, and can only be moved. However, the EXTERIOR is moldable, and can shift depending on the other soul working in tandem with it. It's how those of the DWMA work Soul Resonance; their exterior molds to the one their resonating with. In a way, we'll be resonating permanently, my interior taking side to yours, and my exteriors being taken over by YOURS. It's how it happened with your father. He was the receiver, he gained the powers from the half of the exterior given to him. The only difference here is my conscious will lie within you, and my entire exterior will succumb to yours. You will remain in your current form, but my powers will be yours to wield and do with as you please. You will essentially become a dragon in a human esc form. I know this sounds crazy, but I beg of you Elphaba; without this transfer our kind will be lost, for there is no other place I can place myself."_

The whole room was silent, waiting for my verdict. The Empress' soul a part of my own, turning me into a human like dragon and possibly living as long as she has. The Spirit Dragon has the powers of every dragon, so I would be breathing fire, flying, molding gems at my fingertips and essentially giving me to cause winter like weather patterns to occur if I wanted.

It was insane.

And yet, I felt like if I didn't do this, I would regret it. Something in the Empress' expression tugged at my heart. These past four or so months here changed me, for the better or worse I wasn't sure, but something was telling me to take this chance.

So, I did.

I nodded in agreement.

"I agree. While it's gonna be weird for a while, I'll take your soul so we can make way for the new Empress. Whenever you're ready Your Grace."

The Empress smiled, tears leaking out of her eyes. She pressed her nose into my middle, nuzzling me tightly.

" _Thank you Elphaba, you truly are the greatest friend I've had."_

That shook me to my very core. Despite only knowing me for these past few months, she thought of me this highly. If only I could give every single detail from those four months. I hugged her muzzle, returning the affection.

"Empress, if it isn't too much of a bother, might I give you a name? I would like to able to call you something, since your conscious will be in me for the next who knows how many years?" I asked, pulling back. She nodded, raising herself up ever so slightly.

" _Of course, I would like that."_

I smiled, wiping the few stray tears that had escaped from my eyes.

"I think… I'll call you… Hikari. I'll call you Hikari."

I'm not sure where it came from. I didn't know that I'd learn it was the Japanese word for light, but I'm glad it sprung when it did. The look on her face was truly uplifting. She nodded.

" _Alright, my name shall henceforth be… Hikari."_

Empress Hikari. It rolled off the tongue very nicely. I walked forward, placing myself at the front of her pond. She moved as well, shifting so that she could be right in front of me.

The dragons giving themselves up all gathered around us, quickly saying goodbyes to their loved ones. Timaeus included, he stood in front of me. When he did, something began to poke me in the brain.

"Hey, Timaeus. When you pass on, could you um… ask my father how he feels about me?" I asked. Timaeus smiled, nodding his head slightly.

" _Of course."_

I returned the smile. The Empress rose up on her hind legs and called out, her beautiful roar echoing in my ears like a kind of song. I looked behind me at Hikari, her wings spread out elegantly like an angel. Her cry dragged out for a few more moments, the crystals illuminating the nest dimming.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off, and light poured from her chest.

And sunk into me.

It was a searing pain, like someone had set my very soul on fire. I let out a blood curtling screech, yet it fell deaf on my ears. Something about me began to change that moment. I felt my skin get thicker and my very inner organs begin to shift and morph. My jaw seemed to crack as I felt my teeth grow. I felt like someone had ripped my ears off, their stretching out causing my screams to only grow louder.

And then, in almost an instant, the pain was gone.

Instead, a gentle warmth filled me. I collapsed, my body giving up on all support.

Suddenly, my world was black. I couldn't tell what was up or down with my spinning conscious. It had all happened in the blink of an eye, I was half expecting this process to take minutes.

Not seconds.

But there I was, lying unconscious on the floor. A soft was echoing in my head, asking if I was alright. I couldn't respond, for my mind began to process something else.

When I stood, my body was practically screaming at me. The newfound… strength I was provided in standing was almost unbearable. I felt my gut churn and twist with heat when I lurched forward. I felt something hot spillover my lips, but I wasn't sure what it was.

But I felt something else. My body was different, largely changed. I suddenly saw myself in a mirror image, the figure presented to me, was not the one I was  _used_  to seeing.

I was taller, almost a foot so. My teeth were no longer flat, but jagged like a set of fangs. My skin appeared to be thicker then it was before, and my body felt different on the inside. When I met myself in the eye, they were different too. Still had that golden glow, but all at once the pupils were different. Slit pupils, then shrunk in instead of out. Upon my left shoulder, the tattoo of a dragon was embedded into my skin, the long body wrapping around my arm.

My appearance was altered, and my mind was reeling. I seemed to fall backwards, trying to regain what little conscious I had in the first place.

Then… I  _really_  woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this was a long one. At least longer then normal.
> 
> Well, we understand the DRAGON part of her title, not the witch part yet ;)
> 
> Anyway, so sorry it's a few hours late, I had a babysitting job today and I completely forgot about it until the last minute. So I didn't get home in time, but here it is anyway!
> 
> And oh goodness is there a lot to talk about. Now Elphie is finally gonna get to use the powers that makes her live for the next couple hundred years (cause this part takes place 200 years before she meets Death). And yeah, Elphaba had always told Kid she was born with her powers, because she was waiting till he got older to explain what happened. So, this is where everything kinda clicks in. Elphaba is now, technically, a Dragon herself in a way. We'll get to look into her powers next chapter, that'll be fun~ And, the famed Empress, or now Hikari, is NO MORE! I'm sure if it was Aeria or the Empress that some of you wanted Kid to met, but trust me, in an upcoming story of mine, he meets both Aeria AND the new Empress. So, with the biggest moment in Elphaba's life done and gone, now things are really gonna start changing for her. We also get to see that Elphaba had some dragon in her from the get go, because of Timeaus! I loved writing him, kinda like those really old people you met and don't get to talk to for very long, but you appreciate them.
> 
> Welp, with this one out of the way, things are gonna start falling into the Soul Eater feel soon, with a certain character from the anime that she's gonna meet in the next few weeks or so. And I'll tell you this, it ain't Lord Death...
> 
> Anyhoodle, THAT'S IT! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9).
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Elphaba's change has left her a bit frightened of herself and her own power. Aeria suggests she takes a vacation after all that's happened, so she decides to go and revisit her family, in hopes she can talk with them to work something out. What will happen with her new powers? And when she returns home, will she make friend? Or foe?


	8. Testing the Waters

Getting used to a new body wasn't all that easy. When I woke up those three days ago, I was a hot mess. I couldn't control my own body and the new powers that came along with the Empress inside me.

After everything had cleared, a large egg rested where Hikari once stood, glowing softly in the now darkened nest. Without an Empress, the crystals had no light, I found that out pretty quickly.

I was currently sitting in the pond where the egg was, my back leaned against it. I was tired, exhausted even. Trying to control the powers of a dragon wasn't easy. In fact, it was nearly impossible. I was afraid of talking because I might rocket fire from my throat; I was afraid of touching water in fear of either evaporating it and or freezing it.

Things were getting messy.

The Spirit Dragon that was currently lying inside of the egg wasn't ready at all, having two months before the ceremony was supposed to take place. She had entered into what most dragons called Deep Sleep, when dragons needed to go in a practical comatose state to attempt and recover their broken bodies.

Or sleep until ready to hatch in her case.

I was half asleep, half dead. Or at least that's what it felt like. I wanted to sleep desperately but because of my new powers, I had a hard time falling asleep without setting something on fire.

I had some interesting new body features that came with being a sort of dragon humanoid. My ears were no longer round, but pointed and long, like an elf's. My pupils were now slitted, matching a cat's eyes in both color and shape. My teeth were sharp now too, I had practically grew fangs with Hikari now a part of me. The last bit was the most interesting.

Some kind of tattoo embedded in my left bicep. It was black, long dragon, wrapping its body around my entire upper arm like a snake of some kine. I'm not sure what it symbolized, but it would glow anytime a power of mine triggered, like it would glow red when I was about to use fire or blue with water.

For some reason, I had only inherited the powers of the Elemental Dragons. I believe this was actually because of something that happened a couple hundred years after my rise to dragon status. How the Elemental Dragons become the only standing dragons left is beyond me, but it ends up explained by my successor years later. So, I'll leave that in the dark for now.

Anyway, in the moment, I was dozing off. My eyes dropped lower and lower, sleep almost taking over me, finally.

"Elphie! Guess what!?"

I jerked awake, the high pitched, childish voice shocking my brain into alertness. When I looked around, a young little Snow Dragon kit was bouncing around in front of me. Her scales hadn't developed all that much yet, and Snow Dragons were known for having a ton of fur, in the younger years  _and_  adulthood. I shook my head, rubbing my temple.

"Berry, remember what I told you earlier? About startling me?" I asked her, watching the kit sit down on her haunches. Her ears lowered in shame, the rule I gave her echoing.

"To not scare you cause you might blow up…" she pouted, scratching her front talon to the ground. I nodded, reaching forward and patting her fluffy head.

"I know you like me, and I like you too. But remember, us humans aren't very good with being scared. We tend to be over dramatic about the whole thing alright? Now, what it is?"

When I asked her, her face lite up, and she jumped back to her feet. She began blabbering about some weird bug she found in-between two rocks over by her nest. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence, the events taking place a few days ago might've wiped out her whole species.

Not that I'm telling her that.

Another new thing was that I no longer need the hive mind to talk to dragons. The growls and grunts and roars I had heard those months before were now translated into a full language I could understand with Hikari a part of me. It was kinda weird, but I was getting used to it. Slowly.

"And then I tried to catch it, but it flew up, then I tried again, and I caught it! But I was too rough and I squished it! That's what I did today! What did you do today Elphie!?"

She pounced onto me, the initial impact not fazing me much. My new strength was something to be proud of, and I had a hard time not crushing every stone I held. I smiled, picking up the kit and nodding.

"Sounds exciting. I've been trying to go to sleep all day, but it hasn't been working."

Berry gave me a puzzled look.

"Why has it been hard to sleep?" she asked, situating herself into my lap a little better. I smirked, throwing my arms behind my head.

"Oh I dunno, a little dragon kit suddenly woke me up before I could sleep and talked about bugs for a good ten minutes~" I teased, watching her ears droop. She gave off a pitiful look, staring up at my apologetically.

"I'm sorry Miss Elphaba, I didn't know you were sleeping," she whined, afraid she was in trouble. I couldn't help but smirk, lifting her up and kissing her fuzzy head.

"Ah it's fine, I don't mind. But remember the rule ok? Now you go run along, I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

Berry nodded, jumping from my lap and running off. I smiled, leaning back against the car sized egg. I patted the shell affectionately, looking at the darkened nest.

"First on the list for you is to shed some light in here, I've never seen it this dark in here."

I leaned back a bit more, yawning loudly and letting my tiredness take over again.

"Elphaba?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes and moving myself back up again.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I hissed, irritated that I hadn't been able to go to sleep in the past three days either without something around me exploding or someone interrupting me. This time, it was Aeria, settling herself in front of me right in front of the pond. She smiled.

"I can see the drowsiness in your eyes, powers preventing you from sleep?" she asked me, chuckling when I gave her nothing but a glare.

"I'm starting to wonder whether my powers or dragons are the issue here…" I snapped, flopping onto my side and turning my back to her. The Air Dragon laughed, leaning forward with her long neck and pressing her muzzle into my back.

"Hey, this time I interrupted you for a reason. I had a question to ask you, and a personal request for you to fulfil." She slowly lowered herself onto her front and sat next to me, a low rumble vibrating in her throat. She looked kind of nervous, shifting her talons as if she was fidgeting.

"So… I know with your new powers and everything, you're a bit on edge. If I may do so, I'd like to recommend a place for you to… unwind."

I gave the dragon a confused look, her nervous tone bothering me in a way. I sat up slightly.

"Ok, what kind of place do you have in mind?"

She shifted again, "If you don't mind me saying, maybe your old home may be a good place for target practice?"

…

I stared at the Air Dragon like she had grown a second head. Not only did she recommend I return to the place of lies BUT, I use some of them as target practice.

The second thing didn't sound so bad, but the first thing rocked me to the core.

I looked up at Aeria with a look of murderous intent.

"The next time I go there I'll  _kill_  anyone who gives me a look. And it may NOT be on purpose! I might just breathe fire at one of them when pulling in a breath to yell at them! The only two I would talk to would be Fiona and Grainne and that's it!"

Aeria reeled back at my outburst, her feathers around her neck raising in shock. She shook her head and continued.

"I mean that you could try and reconnect with a few of your sisters. Aibreann, Dubheasa and your mother are basically out of the question, but maybe Cait would be willing to talk to you. I know it's what you wanted to do in the first place, so maybe this'll be good for you. Also if your other sisters give you a hard time I'm sure you could indeed, 'accidently' make them explode…" she teased, raising a brow at me.

The whole thing was tempting. I wanted to clear things up with Fiona and Grainne that's for sure, but the rest of my family I was nervous in seeing. My mother would need to stay a good five feet away from me at all time if she knew what was good for her, and Aibreann and Dubheasa would need to do the same.

Aeria stared at me quietly, waiting for me to make a decision.

I looked at the giant egg behind me, the soft glow shining in my eyes. I looked around, gazing at the dragons. Their Empress wasn't ready, and all at once the humans could still get in. There needed to be a way I could protect them but not be here.

I did think of something, but I need the new Empress to do it. I looked up at Aeria.

"Alright, I'll take your advice. You act like my mother anyway so maybe some… family bonding could work. I'm not talking to Nora though. You need to stay here with the Empress while I'm gone alright?"

She looked shocked, questioning why I would make her stay there.

"Um… how will you get there?" she asked, raising up onto her talons. I smirked, pointing up.

"I have the powers of the Elemental Dragons right? It means I can fly, so I'll get head there myself. Besides, it'll be good practice for me!" I puffed my chest out proudly, crossing my arms.

Aeria just stared at me, her face one of disbelief and unamusement all at the same time.

"Can I let you know something real fast Elphie? Ok, one; you have no idea how to control your powers and TWO; you haven't slept properly in like, three days. Are you sure you want to cross over an entire ocean just to get to Ireland and maybe have to fly back all at once?"

She had a point, dammit.

I looked down at my feet, trying to think of a way we could figure this out.

"Lady Elphaba! Thee behold troubl'd mine lief, mine own I beest of s'rvice?"

I turned around to see a Sound Dragon lowering from the air and down onto the ground. I named him Smaug because of the way he talked… like he was in some Shakespeare play. I shook my head.

"I don't think so sir. Unless you're willing to watch the nest while I take some rest for a few days or so…"

Smaug reared up on his hind legs, crying out excitedly.

"Of course! I wouldst loveth to gaze the nesteth while thou art gone. I can assureth thee milady 'twill not falt'r to the humans in any way, shapeth, f'rm, 'r fashion!"

I nodded, silently deciphering what the hell he just said in my head, but I took it as a yes. I looked up at Aeria.

"Ready to go scare my family and possible murder a few of them?"

She nodded, lowering herself down so that I could climb on. Smaug held up his wing and gave a wave of some sort, watching us fly off.

"Has't a most wondrous timeth mistress Elphaba! Thee wonneth't beest disappoint'd in me!"

I smiled, watching the Sound Dragon get smaller and smaller as we rose up from the nest and flew into the open air. It had a been a bit since I left, and I had been back and forth between the two places. Home, and Ireland.

I hoped this would be the last time I went, for I was getting tired off the long flights. While it certainly wasn't the last time I would go there, the last time I DID…

That happens later.

We began to fly towards Ireland once more, and I don't think I have been less enthusiastic about something in my entire life.

But I digress, it would be fun using the bitches in the family as target practice.

* * *

By the time we reached Ireland I had slept the entire flight. For some reason I felt much better up in the air then I did just sitting in the nest all day. Aeria had nudged me in the side when we flew over, waking me from my slumber.

"We're here. Do you want me to land in my hiding spot again?" she asked, gesturing to the oh so familiar rocks where I used to spend most of my time. At first, I was gonna say yes.

But then an idea struck. I shook my head.

"No, land by the house, I think the family should meet my new sister." I smiled down at Aeria, the Air Dragon's eyes widening in shock.

"Sister? As in me?" she asked, confused at my claim. I nodded, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course, you've been with me since day one of this whole fiasco. Why wouldn't I want you as a sister? Now, land near the house and let's either make friends or foes!" I shot my fists into the air, cheering loudly.

Aeria snorted in agreement, diving downwards toward the wooden house. As we neared the ground, she pulled up and threw her talons out underneath her. She gave her wings a few slow flaps, enough to not slam into the ground but enough to make her sink into the earth. I jumped off her back, dusting my clothes off and looking towards the door of the cottage.

A sickly feeling entered my gut suddenly, and heat pooled from my center into my throat. My mind reeled ever so slightly with the feeling of having to go back into this house once again.

Not that I got the chance before the door swung open. Fiona rushed out, the noise Aeria and I caused alarming her. When she spotted me, I watched her expression change from one of confusion to shock.

We stared at each other for a few moments, silence filling the air uncomfortably. I looked around nervously, trying to find a string of words to stay and kill this awkward silence.

"Um… hi?"

Fiona suddenly squealed, tearing forward through the grass and throwing herself into my center. I grunted at the impact, not expecting all hundred and five pounds of her to hit me. But, my body seemed to react for me, for I hugged the girl tightly, tears building.

"Elphaba! I've missed you so much! I didn't get to say goodbye so I was really sad theses past few days and was scared I'd never see you again! But… with what  _Mother_  did, I understand why you stormed out." She looked up at me, a tearful smile on her face. I returned the feeling, wiping her cheek with my thumb and kissing her forehead.

"I know, and I'm sorry I left before I could talk to you. So… how have things been these past couple of days?" I asked, watching Fiona's face shift into a scowl.

"Grainne, Cait, Bronagh, and myself are all against Mother now after what happened. Aibreann and Dubheasa and  _still_  trying to tell Mother she's wrong, but she always tells them she isn't lying. Mother refused to leave the house and doesn't care what we do anymore. So the four of us have been able to so shopping and explore the town and it was so fun! Cait wants to apologize for not ever standing up for you. She said she really didn't mind you, she just didn't like getting involved in drama. And Bronagh wants to apologize for taking Mother's side those few times you and her got into arguments. Want me to go get them?"

I stared at her in surprise, unable to comprehend that my Mother was now  _outnumbered_  by people with ME. I smiled, nodding.

When Fiona rushed back into the house after detaching herself from me, Aeria nudged my back. I turned to see a sly smirk on her muzzle.

"Told you so."

I rolled my eyes, pushing her away playfully as she laughed. I waited silently for Fiona to come back out, eyeing the door.

Suddenly, Grainne flew out of the house and straight towards me faster then I could've said 'hi' and tackled me. I yelped, falling over with the loving take down.

"OMIGOSHELPHIEI'MSOGALDYOU'REBACK!" she yelled, her words too fast for me to understand. I think I heard my name somewhere in there?

"Grainne, don't suffocate her alright?" Cait said as she walked out of the house, Bronagh close behind her. Fiona pried Grainne off of my and Cait offered me a hand. I stared at her for a few seconds, surprised she was willing to help me so fast, but I grasped her hand and let her pull me up. Suddenly, Bronagh screamed.

I looked up and saw her pointing at Aeria with a face full of terror.

"E-Elphaba! A monster followed you!" she cried, ducking behind Cait, who stared at Aeria with a look of silent screaming and fear.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no, Aeria's no monster. She's my dragon. She's like a sister to me and has been with me since I disappeared those four months ago. She's alright, don't worry." I grabbed her muzzle gently, Aeria mewing in content. I pet her muzzle a few times, holding my other hand out to them.

"Anyone wanna pet her?" I asked. Three out of four stood rigid, and Grainne practically threw her hand into mine. I laughed, pulling her forward gently and letting Aeria sniff her before I placed her hand on Aeria's nose.

"Now don't be too rough, she likes little gentle pets and scratches, like this." I demonstrated, scratching Aeria's nose the way she liked. The Air Dragon began to purr, settling herself down onto her front and rolling onto her side. Grainne giggled like a little hyena, scratching Aeria's nose like I showed her.

Bronagh, Cait, and Fiona all looked down at Aeria with shocked looks. One by one, the three snuck over to Aeria and began petting her as well. Fiona went straight for Aeria's belly, causing the dragon to purr even more then she already was. Cait simply rubbed her neck and Bronagh rather nervously copied Grainne's petting. I smirked, looking down at Aeria.

"You're just loving this aren't you?"

The dragon was too blissed out to respond to me, simply growling in agreement.

"This is… amazing Elphaba. You have such a sweet, yet powerful creature at your side. I never knew you were so… talented." Cait stood from her spot at Aeria's neck and walked over to me. I tensed up, watching her stop about two feet from me. She stood silently before holding her hand out.

I stared at it in shock, taking a glance at Aeria. She had risen her head up to watch the exchange, Grainne and Bronagh both watching us as well since she moved.

I turned back and looked Cait dead in the eye. A sorry look filled her irises, silently telling me everything. I smiled.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Thanks for the chance." I smiled, watching tears fill Cait's eyes. Suddenly, she threw herself into me and bawled, her arms hooked around my shoulders tightly. I jumped, frozen solid as my elder sister cried into my shoulder. She sniffled loudly, taking in a deep breath before she began to blubber out words.

"I-I'm so sorry Elphaba! Huh-I'm sorry I ne-never stood up for you! I w-wanted to, really! B-But I was so sca-ha-hared! I just-please forgive me, I was being stupid!"

I felt something warm and fuzzy fill my heart as she talked. I couldn't help but smile, wrapping my arms around her torso and hug her back tightly. As Cait continued to cry, I felt Grainne and Fiona hug me from behind and Aeria press her nose into my head.

If I wasn't already so choked up, I might not've noticed Bronagh coming up from my side. When I looked at her, her expression matched Cait's just a few moments ago; eyebrows creased and lip puffed out.

"I… I should've stood by your side. Even though we were all lied to and believed you were a curse, you never did anything wrong… I'm sorry for my misjudgement. Is it possible that you could forgive me?" she looked up at me hopefully, her hands worrying together in knots as I watched her.

I couldn't help but smile. Bronagh might've had her moments in the past with me, but the very simple fact that she was willing to make up for it and admit her mistakes made me even happier then I already was. I opened up an arm, gesturing her to me.

Bronagh's face lit up, and tears spilled from her eyes. She ran forward and hit my side, throwing her arms around myself and Cait.

This was probably one of the happiest I had ever felt. If not number one, it was definitely up there. I felt tears build in my eyes, and threatening to spill like a pair of waterfalls.

And when one of my sisters whispered that they loved me, that was when my head opened up the floodgates. I practically collapsed to my knees, my sisters needing to hold me up as I sobbed uncontrollably. My family, at least a good bit of them, really loved me. They saw the error of their ways and were willing to own up and give me the decision to either forgive them or not.

I remember us all sitting there in some weird crying pile for almost an hour, Aeria above us and watching for anyone who tried to break us up.

After our tears had subsided, I rather excitedly told them about the nest and things that had happened to me. I didn't get the whole 'I'm a dragon lady' now part because not only did one of them  _finally_  notice that fact my ears were pointed now and my pupils were slits, and the fact I had dragon like teeth, but also… Aibreann showed up.

Before she decided to grace us with her presence, I was just sitting down and talking about my time in the nest, when Fiona suddenly spoke up.

"Woah! Elphie, I just noticed your ears are different!" she cried, pointing to the side of my head excitedly. I nodded, reaching up and feeling them slightly. Suddenly, all attention was on my ears. They reached up and touched them, poking the tips with their fingers, and Bronagh just stared, shocked at the new bodily development in me.

"This is amazing Elphie! And your eyes are kinda different. Like a cat's eyes… literally!" Grainne pointed at my face, causing all eyes to met mine in curiousity. They observed how my pupils shrunk and expanded, then thinness of them making them all reel back in shock. I grinned, wanting to show off the last major change. I flashed all of them a big, toothy grin.

Cait actually screamed. When they inspected my teeth, I had to slack my jaw so that they could see them better. Fiona tried to touch them, but I wasn't going to have one of them stick their hands in my mouth; cause something was going to scare me and my jaw would snap right on their fingers.

Bronagh wasn't looking at my teeth, but at the tattoo that now covered my arm.

"What does this symbol mean?" she asked, gently painting my arm with her fingertips. I shrugged, looking down at the thing myself. I didn't understand why it showed up, a mark that Hikari didn't have previously. Another thing was why it glowed occasionally, but it didn't seem to do any harm to me.

"It actually glows sometimes, and the reason it does that is because I can-"

"ELPHABA!?"

I jumped, then scowled, almost at the same time. I looked from where I was planted in the grass to see non other then Aibreann standing in front of the house with the most shocked expression I had ever seen on her face.

"Wh-What are you doing here!? I thought you weren't coming back! You have some nerve showing up here again!" she screamed, stepping off the patio and advancing on me.

Before I could stand up myself, my other sisters stood around me and blocked Aibreann.

"Hey, leave Elphia be! She's done nothing wrong and she has every right to come back so leave her alone!" Grainne shouted, stepping in front of me protectively. When my other sisters stepped next to her, defending me from Aibreann's threat, I felt a swell of pride.

I gave Aibreann the greatest shit eating grin of my life.

Aibreann stepped back, shocked at the sudden rebellion. She looked up at Aeria, who wore a grin similar to mine. She screeched in terror, jumping back when she saw Aeria.

"What in all names is that!? First Elphaba is not a curse then she decides to bring a monster home!? What else is our family going to suffer with!?" she cried, reeling back as Aeria took the words personally.

"Why of all the-! You are probably the most  _disgusting_  human I've met! Insulting Elphaba like that! Why I outta-"

"Aeria! Settle down, let me handle it…" I thrusted my arm in front of, preventing the Air Dragon from advancing on Aibreann any further. Cait and my other allied sisters all looked at me with confused gazes, their eyes shifting from Aeria to me.

"Elphie? Did you just-"

"Talk to Aeria, yes. I can understand her words just as well as our own language. So, as I was saying. Aibreann." I stepped out from behind to massive wall of defense and towards my eldest sister.

"Now as you know, the only thing different about you and I now is that I'm only  _half_  Irish. Just because I'm half Egyptian doesn't mean you can judge me like that. Now, it's about breakfast time, and I was hoping to maybe eat with my other sisters. Try to mend a broken bond. I left abruptly a few days ago and never got to talk to them. So now that I've taken a bit to calm down, I would love to share a meal. If you guys don't mind, that is," I turned around to face my other sisters. Fiona and Grainne both nodded excitedly, grabbing my hands and leading me past Aibreann and into the house.

Bronagh and Cait walked past Aibreann without saying a word, their noses high as they walked past my stuttering sister. When I entered the house, I saw Mother and Dubheasa sitting in the corner of the room, talking to each other quietly. When we walked towards the table, I saw Mother look up at me. The color drained from her face when she saw me, and Dubheasa tried to shield her from me.

"What are you doing here!? You're not welcome here any-"

"Oh shut it! Elphaba's just here to have some breakfast! Leave her alone!" Bronagh closed the door behind her and slipped her shoes off, snapping the command at Dubheasa before moving to set the table.

I stifled a laugh when Bronagh tried to speak up again, only for Aeria to stick her head through one of the windows and glare at her and Mother.

"Don't even think about it." The dragon sneered, watching the other two women tuck themselves into a corner.

I snickered, pulling a chair out and sitting at the table. I watched my other sisters bring out a few options in food like bread and fruit. With our family's lack in money, that's all we ever had to eat. With my time at the nest, I had gotten used to eating exotic fruits or even fishing.

"I forgot how little we had to eat…" I mumbled, watching my other sisters sit down at the table with me. Fiona shrugged, picking some bread up and eating it.

"I forgot to ask what kind of foods you eat at the nest. Is it any good?" Cait asked, picking up an apple and slicing it.

I nodded, the thoughts of the fruits from the nest filling my head. I nearly drooled.

"Yeah, they're great. They have all different kinds of tastes, from bitter to sour to sweet, even some are tart. And most of them look the same, so it's a surprise each time." I smiled, watching their eyes all light up. Grainne bounced in her seat, staring at me excitedly.

"Ooh! Do you think you could bring some next time you visit!?" she chirped, clasping her hands together and giving me a pleading look. I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't mind sneaking a few fruits.

"I don't see why not. It won't do any harm. What do you think Aeria?" I turned to the large Air Dragon with her head in the window. She seemed to shrug, her eyes never leaving Dubheasa and Mother. We decided to lock Aibreann out, which was the funniest thing I think I have ever done. Maybe not  _the_  funniest, but it's up there.

"No problem, just don't make it a habit," she responded, flaring her nostrils threateningly when Dubheasa tried to walk forward.

"Oh, that reminds me Elphaba, you seem to speak to your dragon as if she speaks our tongue. Why is that?" Bronagh asked, turning to me questioningly. I looked up, exchanging a glance with my feathery sister before answering. Or… at least tried to.

"Well, something… big might've happened between our last encounter and now. You see, the ruler of the nest, the Empress, was dying and needed a place to place herself. Something happened with another dragon and we needed to bring the next… ah-ouch…" I snorted painfully in the middle of a sentence, a searing heat filling my throat and nasal canal. I watched my sisters reel back, seemingly staring at my neck.

"And… ah lord-I'm sorry, but there's something in my-throAT-AHCHO!"

Turns out I needed to sneeze, but it was painful. And not for the initial lurch.

But for the fire the rocketed from my nostrils and cooked the bread before me.

Mother screamed and Aeria jumped ever so slightly, staring at me with an amused grin. My sisters all gasped simultaneously, staring at the blackened loaf of bread on my seared plate. Fiona reached for it hesitantly, yelping when she was burned by the crispy shell.

"... uh… Elphaba? Did you just…"

Breathe fire? Yes, yes I did. It's new.

"Um… yes? Well, yes, but it's not something you should worry too much about. It's… normal? Well, not normal yet but it's getting there!" I announced, letting my throat heat up again. The tattoo on my shoulder began to glow a vibrant red, as well as my throat and temples. The temperature in me rose higher and higher, causing my lungs to twist uncomfortably.

But luckily, I had a bit of control this time, so when I released my pent up breath, a gentle flame expelled. I watched my sisters oh and ah, staring at the new source of heat.

"It is… real?" Cait asked, reaching towards it. I wasn't able to rid my lungs of all the substance before she decided to touch it. I watched as she cried out, flailing her hand about when the  _real fire_  burned her. I finished breath and stared at her unamusingly.

"Really? You see fire and decide to touch it? I figured you be smarter than that." I watched her stick her fingers in her mouth, staring at me with a few tears sparkling in her eyes. Bronagh stared dumbfoundedly, her jaw slacked as Fiona and Grainne asked me over and over to use  _magic_  again.

"That's so cool Elphie! Can you do more stuff?" Fiona asked, leaning forward in her seat. It would be wrong to lie and say no, but it would be dangerous to tell the truth and say yes. Lying made me feel bad, but telling the truth would make sure I didn't accidentally blow up my family by trying to do some tricks with my powers. So, maybe lying was the best option…

"Um… technically yes."

God dammit where did  _that_  come from!?

I watched in misery as Fiona, Grainne and even Cait and Bronagh all got these excitedly looks about them. I was about to be in for a world of hurt… wasn't I?

"Can you show us more stuff!?" Grainne yelled, jumping from her seat and pointing at the door.

Oh yeah, I was in for a really BIG world of hurt.

"Um… I guess…" Why did I have such a hard time saying no? Probably because I had never been this close to my family and it was getting in the way of my logic. Emotions were ruling my every movement now, and it wasn't a good thing.

I watched Aeria from the corner of my eye, her muzzle curled back as she tried to contain her laughter.

Sometimes I hated that dragon…

When we walked out, I had to shove Aibreann away from the door, my sister waiting to make a statement when we exited.

"If you wanna see some real fire then I suggest you stick around, I may just show you something different about me." I sneered, feeling Aibreann's eyes on the back of my head as I walked out into the open field.

"Alright, this whole thing is still new to me, so I'm just gonna warn you right now; stand back." I waved my curious sisters back from me, stepping a few feet backwards to give them and myself some room.

I watched my sisters all stand back, some of them slightly nervous and others excited.

I rolled my head back, feeling the heat sear through my chest again. My lungs expanded and the heat traveled up my throat and into my nostrils.

I sucked in a breath, and exhaled.

It was kind of scary honestly, seeing that much fire expel from yourself. But it was happening. It was like some drain, someone wringing me like a towel as the fire left my system. I could hear my sisters making a racket, but I couldn't understand the words they said.

I let the fire drain itself out, then I shut my mouth. I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me, the exhaustion of using large amounts of my new abilities truly draining. Fiona rushed over to me, knocking into my side and hugging me tightly.

"That was amazing Elphie! Do it again!" she cried, jumping up and down like a small child.

I grinned, patting her head as I clutched my chest.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm still new and it takes a lot of my energy to do this. So, maybe later alright… that's all I can do for now…" I wheezed, feeling my knees shake as my head sudden whirled. I fell to my knees, the lightheadedness washing over like a waterfall of some kind.

"Elphaba!" Cait rushed to my side almost instantly, lifting my front up to let me vomit up the embers of my speal.

"Oh crap… that hurt much more than I expected it to…" I leaned against Cait letting my sister hold me.

Aeria stalked over, setting herself down next to me and pressing her nose to my belly.

"It'll take some time. While you still have the figure and shape of a human, your biology has completely changed. You're a dragon now, you're not a human, you just appear to be. Let your body get used to the large amounts of heat or cold that you'll be using." she explained, setting her muzzle down on my legs.

I smiled, patting her head affectionately. Looking up, I watched the clouds roll by slowly as I sat there regaining my breath. I sometimes feel like this moment in my life isn't important, but it's really a build up.

I planned on spending the next few days there with my sisters, letting my anger finally expel after years of hatred. While the vacation was nice and all…

Towards the end… I met a serpent of evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, this one was long and complicated, but hey, it's here!
> 
> So yep, Elphaba is now, officially, a Dragon. Her powers are explained a bit here, and we'll go more into detail has the story goes on, but for right now, we just learn about the basic controls. And HUZZAH, we make friends when we go back to Ireland, at least mostly, we still have some unchangeable family members, but no matter! We'll get to see them for a about one more chapter before things go south, and I wonder why that might be, hmm? Maybe its the little foreshadow I slipped in there~~
> 
> And yes, there was a Shakespeare Dragon in there.
> 
> Well, that's all for today! Story is updated every Saturday at 5pm Tokyo time (+9).
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Elphaba takes another few days in Ireland to relax after everything had happened. While she's there, some men from the nearby village come to woe Elphaba's sisters. She doesn't take to kindly to there tactics and makes a large statement to the people there. When she leaves in a rush, she encounters someone who changes her life, in a way she might not like. Who is this person and what kind of affect will they have oin Elphaba's future?


	9. Get Off of My Back

After a few days of re-getting to know my sisters, things were finally looking up for me and the family. While Mother, Aibreann, and Dubheasa all sulked in defeat after I expresses my ascent to power, the rest of my sisters asked me to do a trick a day. Three days ago I showed them my ability to grow gills, and two days ago I (attempted) to fly for them. Yesterday was showing my Earth skills, burying myself into the ground at breakneck speeds and even creating earth with my palms.

Today, was Lightning.

Aeria was against the whole thing, thinking I should remain on First Ring Elements only until I was better trained. But of course, like an idiot, I asked her how hard could it be.

Well, at the current moment, I was trapped under two tons of rubble after electrocuting the rocks above me and crushing myself. Luckily enough for me, my skin mimicked that of dragon scales, so I wasn't injured in any way. But the pressure of having tons of rocks on you was getting really annoying.

Aeria was trying to move the boulders above me without crushing me anymore then I already was, her words falling deaf to my screaming sisters.

Eventually, I just really tired of the whole deal and lifted the boulder myself.

It wasn't as hard as I was expecting it to be, but sure enough when I shifted my weight in the right way I was able to get my legs underneath myself and lift the boulder clean off my back.

Don't let that title fool you now though.

I glanced at my sisters, watching their jaws drop as I lifted two tons of solid Earth clean off of me, and tossing it to the side. I dusted myself off, annoyed at the amounts of grime and dirt now on me. I may not look it, but I was just a  _little_  bit picky with my appearance. You could almost call me a bit OCD myself.

"Elphie! Are you ok!?" Grainne cried, rushing forward and hugging me tightly. I chuckled heartily, patting her back as she cried into my side, apparently thinking I was dead after the initial slam.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Remember, basically a dragon now, it's gonna take more then a couple of boulders to kill me," I explained, jabbing my thumb to my chest. Bronagh stepped forward, clearly more worried then I was.

"But what if someone  _stronger_  comes along, or you end up getting crushed under a MOUNTAIN! What if you end up getting captured by other people and getting put up on display like a circus monkey!?"

She truly had a wild imagination.

"Bronagh please, the likelihood of me getting captured by  _humans_  has about the same chances of me wedding the Lord of Death. It's not gonna happen!" I humored, patting her head.

Oh the irony of that single sentence.

I walked past the four chittering redheads, looking up at my dragon giving me a stare.

"I told you so."

"Shut up Aeria."

I walked towards the house, wanting to take a break from using all the energy in me. When I approached the house, I felt something slightly… off about it. There were more people here, ones I didn't recognize. The scent of these new people was god awful, stinking up the place and causing my nose to scrunch in disgust.

Bronagh saw the new change and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a worried look.

"Sister? Are you alright?" she asked, watching me stop our little group before we opened the door.

"Something smells off in the house, I wanna go in first to make sure we won't find the rest of our family dead on the ground."

I watched my sisters all take shelter behind me, watching me step up to the door. I heard some kind of laughter behind the door, waiting silently for Aeria to take shelter behind the rocks at the shore before I opened the wooden door.

Three men stood around Dubheasa, all attempting to chat her up. Aibreann was desperately trying to become a part of the conversation, and Mother was standing there proudly.

I already didn't like this.

"Um, what's going on here?" I announced, watching all eyes turn to me. I could practically  _feel_  the men looking me up and down, and it made me twitch in discomfort. The men all looked at each other, giving each other funny looks before advancing on me.

Oh great.

"Why hello my fair one. Who might you be?" the taller one, took my hand and seemed to stroke it, staring into my eyes lustfully. I felt like vomiting, and if I did I hoped it to be fire, because I slapped his hand away.

"I beg your pardon!?" I sneered, watching him reel back in playful delight.

"OH, gotta feisty one here. Just what we like. And such… fair skin too, where did you get this color?" he asked, looking me over. I growled, wanting to pick him up and chuck him out the window, and I had been talking to him for not even a minute now.

Apparently, my sisters had caught some attention after I had left, because according to what Cait had whispered in my ear a few moments after, men had been coming and had tried to pick up my younger sisters. This made me scowl, stepping in front of Fiona and Grainne.

"My name is Elphaba Screeting, I'm one of this woman's daughters. I'm the result of an affair really, and also I've been traveling these past couple of months. I've learned a thing or two about about self defensive over this time, so I suggest that you back off before I rip your throat out."

I watched two out of three reel back in shock and fear, the level of threat in my voice sure and loud. The apparent ringleader didn't seem to get it however, for he only laughed.

"I'll take your word for it. My name is Ailbe, this is Breandan and Ultan. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Screeting. So tell me, where do you get your fine eyes? I've never seen such vibrant gold in any woman's eyes, and let me tell you, I've bedded many. Plus you have the curl in your ear, makes you even more fascinating." he batted his blue eyes at me, as if he was expecting me to fall into his embrace and beg for him to take me to bed.

But, I was close to punching him in the jaw.

I watched my Mother tap his shoulder, wanting to clearly divert the attention from me.

"Sir, if I may, my other daughters are far more available. Elphaba is a… busy woman, and shouldn't be bothered. I'm sure one of my others are more than happy to assist you?" she suggested, keeping an eye on any signs that I was gonna bash her skull in.

I was pretty close, but I knew she was trying to stay on my good side. She knew what I was and what I was capable of now. She didn't want word getting out.

Ailbe, to my dismay, waved her off and diverted his attention back to me.

"Nonsense, I'm sure she can find some time in her busy schedule to join me for a drink at the pub later tonight?" he asked, taking both of my hands and smiling at me.

I stared blankly, feeling my chest heat in response to this invite, and not the happy kind of heat. I felt ready to set his ass on  _fire_. The other two men had somehow wormed their way past me and started chatting up my other sisters, their discomfort apparent.

I glared, wanting nothing more than for these scumbags to just get out. And talking to them wasn't going to work.

But maybe, something else would.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty parched right now. How 'bout we go for some noon drinking? I wouldn't mind a beer or two." I batted my eyelashes at the lustful man, watching his whole world seemingly light up. He suddenly wrapped his arm around me and whisked me out of the house, dragging his buddies with him.

"Forget the other girls, we're going right now! Breandan, get the others and tell them the most beautiful of babes is going us for a drink or two…" he winked in my direction, causing my stomach to churn in disgust.

I saw Aeria peak her head out from behind her rock, the feathers on her neck bristling at the sight of the three men. I waved her off, mouthing that I would call her if I needed her, and let the three horney Irishmen lead me away.

The village I grew up next to wasn't anything to behold. It was small, kind of remote and the only people who visited just passed through.

I was led over to this wooden tavern, Ailbe throwing the door open when we approached.

I recoiled from the god awful stench that filled my nose, alcohol and dirty people surrounding me. I may just flee in response.

The Irishman led me over to the bar, pulling out a stool for me to sit on. Once I begrudgingly sat, he plopped himself next to me.

"Bartender! Two beers please! So tell me little lady, how come I haven't seen you around town all that much?" he asked, grabbing his mug once it was placed in front of us. I sniffed the drink, sticking my tongue out at the smell.

"I um… work a lot. Travel often so I'm not really at home anymore. And don't call me 'little lady', I'm a whole twenty centimeters taller then you and you're like… what, 'hundred n' eighty-three? Please, I tower over you." I snorted, watching Ailbe's face contort into one of anger. A few guys around us chuckled, amused that I basically shot him down after he took the time to bring me here.

I looked around the dirty place, seeing two men sitting across from eachother at a table, their elbows up and hands linked, pushing against each other in some game of strength. I gestured Ailbe.

"Um… what ritual is that?" I asked, pointed as one of the men slammed the other's hand down, cheers erupting from behind him. Ailbe snickered, watching the man that lost sink away in shame.

"It's an arm wrestle, two men set their arms on top of a table and see who has the stronger arm. You most of the time bet a drink or money, depends on the day." he explained, watching another man come and take the loser's place.

I grinned. A test of strength huh? I placed the nasty beer down and stood from my chair, dusting off my clothes.

"So, think you could beat him?" I asked, pointing to the muscely winner. Watching the color drain from his face was a delight, seeing how nervous he was at the thought of challenging the normal winner. However, his want to impress me took over his reason and I watched in amusement as he strode over there and claimed the next match. I walked over to him, watching Ailbe sit down in front of the winner and hold his hand out.

The match lasted a whole point-seven seconds before Ailbe was practically thrown across the room. I laughed, watching the man stand and try to nurse his wounded pride, and actual wounds. I decided to make a statement that caught the rest of the pub's attention.

"Woah, that was truly spectacular. I mean,  _I_  could've done better then that." I watched a few eyes drift onto me, some snickers and even hums of interest sounded through my ears. The winner snorted, holding his hand out.

"I mean, while I think you're right, wanna try your luck milady?" he challenged, his arm held up. I smirked, sitting down in the chair and grabbing the opposing sweaty hand. I mocked a pout, wanting to drag this little dumb game of mine out before I scared this man for life with embarrassment.

"Try to go easy on me~" I mused. The man laughed, shrugging playfully.

"Alright, if you say so."

The makeshift ref counted down, the gleam in the man's eye both serious and playful. The second the ref said begin, I hand the man's arm pinned under my own. The room gasped and cried out, some in amusement and others in amazement. I watched the man jump in shock, then burst into a hearty laughter.

"Well, WELL! You don't joke around missy! Ok, for real this time. Don't expect the same results," he held his hand out again and smiled, watching me take his hand once more.

The ref began to count down, and I watched the man across smile in triumph, thinking he had already won.

But when the ref said begin, and my arm didn't budge, the room seemed to die. I was met with surprised glances, and the man across from me stared in confusion as to why my arm didn't move and he pressed against it. I watched him struggle gleefully, eventually even taking his other hand to try and lower mine.

Dragon strength and skin seemed to work in my favor however, for it was a whole two minutes before he gave in, dropping my hand in defeat.

"Well… hah, I am both terrified, impressed, and aroused. Where did a glassy beauty like yourself get that kind of strength. You could take down a whole army with that kind of raw power." he asked, taking a swig of his beer. I decided to humor them some more, shrugging.

"Guess I'm just lucky. Anyway, how do men like you find these places entertaining? I mean honestly, the smell could knock out a general…" I looked around, the men laughing.

The man shrugged in return.

"Not sure, I mean, women like yourself always flock to men like us, especially in large numbers. It's just in your nature…" he took a glance at his arm.

Now that comment set something off in me. Suddenly, the hair on my neck bristled and my neck grew hot. I could feel multiple different kinds of my own power building up in response to the sexist remark. I gave an obviously fake smile.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" I asked, watching the man laugh in response.

"It's obvious, woman like yourself hungry for us men come here and let themself get picked off. I mean, you  _do_  have a the body of whore, it must be the reason you're here."

Alright, that wasn't going over me without some kind of consequence. Suddenly, I was across the table and had the man on his front, arm pinned behind his back. I decided to heat up my hand, watching the temperature heat up his skin. The entire pub was watching me, whispers moving across them and gasps of horror when I suddenly growled.

"Alright I'm done! I haven't been here a total of half an hour and I'm already sick of you people. Are all humans like this!? Nasty, selfish and lust for nothing but sex!? I'm appalled honestly!" I sneered, watching the fear in the man's eyes spread.

Another voice spoke up on my left, a apparent tremble in their words.

"Aren't you human also?"

I snapped to stare at the boy who spoke, my pupils so thin you could hardly see them and my fangs bared. Smoke rolled out of my nostrils as a strong flame built up in my lungs.

"DO I LOOK HUMAN TO YOU!?"

Screeching suddenly filled my ears as people rushed to get away from me. I leapt off the man when someone came running at me with a large chunk of wood, fire spitting at its end. I latched to the ceiling above me, digging my claws into the wood.

I crawled across the ceiling like a damned spider, throwing myself out the door and onto the roof. I connected to Aeria, the buzzing filling my head.

" _MISSION ABORT COME GET ME!"_

I could hear her jump in shock. She gave a quick 'on my way' before cutting out, leaving me to try and hid from the apparent mob coming my way.

Oh great. Why did this shit happen so often and so quickly?

The simple fact that Aeria had made herself known to my village was bad enough, I needed to get her and myself out before some hunters decided to show up. My sisters were actually running behind Aeria, all worried about what could've happened.

"Elphie? What happened!?" Fiona cried, watching Aeria latch herself onto the side of the pub and let me climb on her back. I turned to them, rocketing the lightning from my finger tips to keep the mob back.

"I need to leave! I can't stay here with my powers too noticeable and hard to hid! I'll be back sometime, don't know when. Take of yourselves alright!?" I yelled, telling Aeria to get the hell out of Ireland. I watched my sisters wave me off, the mob completely ignoring them.

As we lifted away, I sighed heavily. Things always happened at this fast rate. I couldn't wait for things to slow down for once so that my life could start making some sense. I told Aeria to go back towards the nest, laying on her back and falling limp.

I was completely oblivious to the fact that that was the last time I was ever going to see my family, the affects of that outburst at the pub traveling faster then I could've ever imagined.

"Elphaba? Are you alright?" Aeria asked, turning around to look at me. I nodded, wanting nothing more then to just sleep my troubles away. So, I let myself, curling into Aeria's feathers and falling into a deep sleep. I didn't know how much time passed as I slept, but something awoke me a few hours later.

Or, more specifically, some _one_.

* * *

" _ **VECTOR ARROW!"**_

God forbid something good would ever happen to me, because those were the very words that startled me to a conscious state. I was awoken to Aeria suddenly banking to the right, avoiding this black beam whisking past us. I clutched her feathers tightly, my eyes rabidly searching the sky for the challenger.

That's when I saw her, the woman in black floating there on a broomstick of the sort. Her arms were cast out in front of her, black arrows weaving off of her arms. Her hood was cast over her face, showing nothing but her sly grin.

Aeria attempted to get away, but the arrows came at us again, this time grazing Aeria's side. I heard my companion cry out in pain.

"Aeria!" I whirled my head around to see a long slash in Aeria's side, blood seeping into her feathers. I slung my body over her side, placing my hands on the wound. Using abilities from both the Blood Dragon and the String Dragon to stop the bleeding and sow the wound back together. I looked up at our attacker, my eyes wide with anger. One for hurting my friend, two… for waking me up.

I shot off the back of my dragon, letting the falsified wings of an Air Dragon spread from my backside, and allowing me to fly. I seemed to have slightly altered versions of each power, but then again I  _was_  previously human, so it would make sense.

I saw the attacker gasp in shock, seeing my black wings as I reared up fire in my lungs. I found some enjoyment in watching her yelp and duck out of the way of my blast, my wings rocketing me towards her so I could tackle the woman.

We wrestled midair for a few moments, my hands going for her neck and hair as we feel from the sky. I heard Aeria calling out to me, wanting to soar down and catch me, but her wound prevented her from doing so.

I grabbed the twisted hair of the woman, yanking it up making her eyes lock with mine.

"What's your deal!? Why did you attack us!?" I screeched. I watched her stare at me, her eyes a similar shade of gold like my own. She suddenly whisked her broom under us, causing our quick descend to halt.

Then, she laughed.

I felt offended almost, that she could giggle after blatantly attacking two strangers out of nowhere. She looked up to face me, her voice cold and velvet like.

"I was just curious as to why such a ferocious beast was flying near the Witch's Realm entrance. I took some precautions to defend my home, but it seems I was mistaken. A fellow witch was passing by, and I had no idea that you found and tamed a beast as great as a Dragon…"

And that's where my nickname came from. The minute I was mistaken for a witch was that minute there. I rose a brow, confused at her claim.

"I'm sorry? Witch's Realm?" I asked, letting her hair go and flying backwards to give her some space. She smiled, rubbing her head.

"Why yes. Are you not a part of the Order? Please forgive me then! My name is Medusa, I'm a Snake Witch and a member of the Witch Order run by non other than the Grand Witch Maba. Who might you be?" she asked, holding her hand out.

I stared at her slim, bony fingers, still skeptical about her since she attacked me. Aeria had flown down next to me at that moment.

"Are you sure Elphaba? Something seems off about her…" she whispered, giving me a skeptical look. I sighed, taking my dragon's word but still accepting Medusa's hand.

"Elphaba. Elphaba Screeting. Pleasure. Um… I guess you could say that Dragons represent me…" I mused, rubbing my temple in confusion. I didn't have any magic, just the ability to control, use, and create the elements with my wavelength because of Hikari's soul in my own. That wasn't any kind of magic, not like a witch's magic. But Medusa seemed to think so, for her expression shifted to one of shock and surprise.

"A Dragon Witch? I've never seen one of those before! That's incredible… may I interest you by taking you to the Witch's Realm? I'm sure Maba would  _love_  to meet someone of your incredible power. Also I would be amazed to see someone of your strength and abilities on our side in the war." She gestured out into the open air, pointing my gaze elsewhere. I cocked a brow, staring at her in confusion. I hadn't heard of any war…

"Um… what war are we talking about here?" I asked. Medusa gave me a surprised glance, then began to laugh.

"Why, the war between the Witch Order and the DWMA of course! I'm surprised you didn't know," she explained, leaning forward in curiosity. I leaned back, looking around nervously as her eyes bored into my skin.

"Um… I thought the fight was between evil souls and the DWMA. You know, people who've crossed the path of no return? Surprised they haven't come for my mother yet…" I couldn't help but snicker, Aeria snorting behind me.

Medusa hummed at my last comment, but she shook her head and waved me off.

"Oh I see where the confusion happened. Well, if you come with me and meet Maba, I'm sure we can clear everything up. Besides, any fellow witch is welcome in the Order."

I stared at her silently, pondering her suggestion in my head. While I was still weary of the person who attacked us, I was letting my curiosity get to me. An entire realm, full of people… like me. While I certainly wasn't a witch and didn't use magic, I was interested to see if these people had powers like mine in a way. I turned to Aeria, glancing at her wounded side.

I hummed.

"Aeria, do you think you could make it back to the nest in one piece?" I asked her, seeing her look at me in shock.

"Wh-What? Yes, but where are you going?! Are you seriously gonna follow this woman? She attacked us!" Aeria screeched, her eyes wild. I sighed, turning my body to face her completely.

"I'm aware of this, but have the Dragon's made contact with Witches at all?" I asked, eyeing Medusa waiting patiently behind me. Aeria shook her head. I let my gaze lower, switching to the Hive Mind to keep my next strings of words secret from the snake woman.

" _Then maybe I can see if we can trust these people to help us protect the nest. While they_ _ **are**_   _at war with the people who keep the world at peace, maybe they can dismiss that and defend the dragons and who knows, maybe the war will end. I'm just gonna check. If not, I'll decline their offer and come right back home ok?"_

Aeria sighed, looking over my shoulder at Medusa. She looked at me again, nodding.

" _Alright, but promise me you'll get home safely."_

I nodded.

"I promise."

Aeria smiled, turning around and flying away. She winced every once in awhile, but she sucked in the pain and departed for the nest.

I turned around to look at Medusa.

"Alright miss, lead the way. Let's see this… Order."

She smiled, holding her arm out and gesturing me north. As she flew away, I followed suit. While this was an experience that haunts me to this day, it was the first step towards my life under the DWMA's gentle hold.

When I entered that Realm, it was the start of my molding towards "Lady of the DWMA".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh snap~
> 
> MEDUSA! I've been so excited to finally introduce some characters from SE and we're finally here! So yep, this is where the whole 'Witch' part of Elphaba's title comes into play, and as stated in the beginning, this'll be the moment in her life that'll point her in the direction of the DWMA. But she won't be going there for awhile. But hey, it's hapPENING!
> 
> So Elphie gets a taste of how the men in her village act. And boooy she didn't like it. Her sisters got along fine afterwards, men just didn't come around. I honestly loved writing Nora as a mother desperate for a normal life when these men all showed up trying to woe her daughters. And Elphaba walks in all like, rly mom? Well, also dragons are now know to exist, and BOOOIII is the word gonna spread. But, we're not gonna really see the effects until the third story in. And... third story you say? I'll keep it a secret~~~~
> 
> And lastly, Madame Medusa is here! Poor Elphaba, can't catch a break huh? And now, Medusa has mistaken Elphie for a witch! And she's on her way to the Witch Realm, oh noes D: Can't wait to release it, it's a good one~~
> 
> Anyhoodle, I'm done! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Elphaba arrives in the Witch's Realm, meeting new people and potentially a new ally. But when she begins to learn about these people and how some of them work, with only a few of these people being truly sane, will Elphaba join the Order, or will she turn her back and create the greatest enemy she's ever faced?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	10. The Witch Order

Medusa and I flew for a while, the darkened sky slightly haunting. The moon was hanging over us menacingly, shining it's grinning face down on us. I winced, never liking the grin it always had. I turned to Medusa, flying a bit forward to get at her side.

"So, what's this order like?" I asked, watching her smile.

"The Witch Order is an organization of witches lead by Maba. Eighty percent of the total witch population is under this order, the other twenty either neutral or against us and at the DWMA's side. We try to convince the neutral ones to join us, but turns out they don't want to get involved in the fight and risk losing their souls to a hungry weapon and meister." Medusa seemed to growl as she finished her sentence, my eyes widening.

"Weapon and meister? Like the ones that Lord Death trains?" I asked. Medusa nodded, making a right turn.

"Yes, the become Death Meisters and Death Scythes, they need ninety-nine Kishin souls and one Witch soul. Not many become Death Scythes, I'm not sure how many there are right now, but killing us is one of their main goals. They aren't allowed to hunt witches outside the realm, since they're either on their side or a potential ally. That's the short version, but we're trying to stay under radar until something happens."

She grinned at the end of her explanation, as if something came to mind. I could practically  _see_ the gears in her head turning, as if SHE was going to make that thing happen. It made me weary of her even more. But, I dismissed this feeling and nodded.

"I see. Now I see why you would want someone like me. My powers are…interesting." I looked down, gazing at my own hands. Medusa nodded, her smile side and sinister.

"Oh yes, your magic is like some I've never seen before. You don't need to say anything before you cast a spell; no incantations and specific body movements, nothing. You just, do it. It's exciting to think about the things you could do for the order. Hell, we could knock on the DWMA's door and watch you light it up."

I winced at her tone, seeing myself destroying the place. I shook the image from my mind, looking away and at the ground miles below me. There was silence after that, the conversation ending with Medusa's bloody fantasy.

"Hold on…" she called suddenly, making me jump and flap my wings frantically like some indignant chicken to stop myself. She watched me with amusement, smirking as I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. She pointed to the sky in front of us, flexing her fingers out.

"...We're here."

She cast some kind of spell, beams shooting from her palm and ripping a hole in the air. I watched in amazement as the air seemed to tear itself apart and reveal some kind of portal, another world on its other side. Medusa smiled, bowing to me.

"After you."

I hummed, still nervous about the whole thing. I sat still for a few moments, before hesitantly moving forward, entering the realm.

The air changed from cool to warm and muggy, the change making my skin ripple uncomfortably. The sky was dark, but twilight seemed to drift over its horizon. I saw a tall, misshapen castle rise from the center of the place, with houses and towns surrounding it. I guessed that Witches lived here if they didn't want the DWMA getting to them. Medusa entered behind me, closing the rift and smiling proudly.

"So, whaddaya think? Pretty impressive no?" she asked, letting me scan the area some more. I looked at her, then back at the city.

"Honestly, pretty grim. Looks like a place a reaper would live."

Apparently saying that was offensive to witches, because Medusa jumped back and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Oh please, that reaper Death? His city is so happy looking it'll make you puke. Nothing like ours. Anyway, come along, there's gonna be a Witch Mass today, and I want you to be there."

I shrugged, letting the snake woman lead me towards the castle. I saw other witches fly in on broomsticks and some by their magic. I saw them all take glances at me, my presence new and a bit foreboding to some of them. I could already tell that a few of them saw my soul and recognized me as  _not_  a witch, because they gave me hard stares and whispered to each other quietly. I guess they were always wary of newcomers because of their current war with the DWMA. Medusa landed in the courtyard of the large castle, gesturing the long and tall stone arch what lead to the center.

I slowly walked in, the eyes on me making my skin crawl uncomfortably. I didn't like the gazes, but I thought that maybe I could get past them.

Suddenly, a witch stepped out in front of me. She had long, silvery hair and dark green eyes, a large orange hat sitting on her head with a face on it mimicking that of a frog. She glared at Medusa standing next to me.

"Medusa! What are you doing bringing a stranger into the Mass!? You know that's against the rules. Who is this woman anyway?" she looked at me, only to reel back slightly as I stared at her. I guess my eyes frightened her in a way.

Medusa chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Eruka, this is Elphaba. She's new around here, but quite the powerful witch. Elphaba, this Eruka Frog, a frog witch and a bumbling buffoon if you ask me." She sneered at Eruka, who in return made a noise of anger.

"Buffoon! Why you snake-"

"Elphaba."

I decided to break up the incoming fight by throwing my hand out towards Eruka, offering a handshake. She jumped in surprise, looking down at my hand. I saw her glance at me, a confused gaze in her eyes. It was as if she was expecting me to be rude to her in some way.

Hesitantly, she took my hand, shaking it.

"U-Um… Eruka… nice to meet, you…" she whimpered, looking around as she introduced herself personally. I smiled, finding her nervous, yet overall pleasant look refreshing from the gloom and doom castle. She smiled in return, placing her hands behind her back after we finished our introduction.

"So Elphaba, what's your representation?" she asked, looking me over as if trying to find something hinting to my animal. I was currently wearing a thick cloth around my shoulders, concealing my dragon tattoo so I would have to tell her. But Medusa interjected, placing a hand between us.

"Now, now, I think Miss Elphaba should announce her  _rare_  animal when she introduces herself at the Mass tonight. Now let's go, we don't wanna be late." she smiled, walking down the hall to the center of the castle. Eruka snorted, shaking her head before smiling and turning to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. I couldn't help but smile, seeing the similarities between her and my younger sisters.

As we walked down the hall, we entered the large clearing where the witches were gathering. I felt odd and intimidated by the sheer  _amount_  of witches present, looking around as many began to look in my direction. Eruka seemed to have sense my discomfort and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, they're just a bit wary of you. Once you introduce yourself let them know you're no threat, I'm sure many of them will wanna become your friend. I mean, you look why to nice to be hanging with someone like that snake woman. I swear she's plotting something that's gonna get us in trouble with the DWMA one day…" she sighed, letting her head drop. I decided to test the waters of my potential friend and ask a question.

"What's your opinion on the war?" I watched Eruka shrug, looking at her nails.

"Honestly, I don't care. I mean, I love blowing things up and all but I really don't wanna get on their bad side. Between you and me, they're the reason the Kishin level is low all the time, so I mean… I guess they're fine. I just don't wanna get involved with an unnecessary fight. Besides, I love the Witch Order and my home, but I don't wanna get hunted so I stay here most of the time," She explained, leading my over to a stone bench and clearing a spot for me.

That answer intrigued me in a way. The fact that there were witches  _in_  the Order that didn't mind Death around was astounding to me. I sat down next to Eruka, Medusa flanking my right. Another witch was next to Medusa, her hair long and braided, and slightly resembling that of a scorpion tail. She had mixed red and blue eyes with red and purple hair, and a sinister smile on her face much like Medusa's. I nudged the snake witch.

"Do you know the witch on your left?" I asked. Medusa nodded, gesturing to her.

"This is my younger sister, Shaula. She's training in mental manipulation and is a Scorpion Witch. We have an older sister, Arachne the Spider Witch, but she's been dead for centuries. Not that we care, Arachne was a fool. Shaula, say hi to our new friend." Medusa nudged Shaula, making the smaller witch look up at me. Seeing her eyes look at me wasn't anything pleasant, but I dismissed this fear and nodded.

"Hi."

She rose a brow, looking me over curiously.

"What's your representation?" she asked, trying to find it on me. Before I could answer, Medusa interrupted me, placing her hand on Shaula's shoulder.

"She'll say when she introduces herself. Now everyone quiet down, it's starting."

Suddenly, the clearing went silent and everyone looked up at the large balcony in front of us. I saw an elder looking witch walk to the edge, a large hat and bandage concealing all of her face, save her right eye. A one-half was written on the bandage where her left eye would be, and she raised a long sleeve in the air. All the witches bowed their heads and placed a hand to the center of their chests. I slightly panicked, but let my head fall in respect. Suddenly, the elder witch began to speak.

" _Joma, joma, wachi suchi._ Let us begin the mass."

The witches all copied the saying, I remained silent since I was clueless as to what was going on. When all the other heads rose, I looked up as well, another coming to stand next to the elder one. Her hair was odd, styled like two, giant cones on either side of her head. She rose a hand up, speaking a loud voice.

"Today we mark another victory against the DWMA. One of our witches was hunted by a meister and weapon, but brought the two down in a brave fight. The DWMA believes they can hunt us like wild deer as they please, but I say against it! I refuse to let ourselves falter to those boot-kissing scumbags!"

The entire room cheered loudly, making me jump slightly and close my hands over my eyes. Yeah, looks like only a few of the witches here were like Eruka. The announcer spoke up once more.

"So, does anyone had news grand enough to announce here at our Mass, and in front of the Grand Witch Maba herself?"

Medusa raised her hand, I think the marrow in my bones froze up. She stood, justing her pants off and clearing her throat.

"I've brought with me today, a new witch. She's very powerful and capable of causing severe damage to our enemy. I mean, I saw that she had tamed a beast as mighty as a dragon when I first encountered her. I'll allow her to introduce herself." She turned to me and gestured to the center of the room.

Of course.

I stood up slowly, smiling nervously and stepping out to the center. I heard some witches hum in curiosity and others whisper about the dragon comment Medusa made. I stepped into the center, bowing to Maba.

"Hello, my name is Elphaba Screeting. It's an honor Your Grace." I called, standing up to face her. Maba nodded to me, accepting my introduction. The witch next to her seemed to look me over from her perch, humming.

"So Elphaba, what animal represents your power? You like you could have the cat as an animal because of your eyes…" she theorized, rubbing her chin. I couldn't help but chuckle, shaking my head.

"No ma'am. I may have cat-like eyes, but as Medusa said about the whole dragon thing," I took off my cover, revealing my tattoo, "My representation  _is_  a Dragon."

I audible gasp was something to behold; even Maba stood up and stared at me in awe. I shrunk down slightly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the amount of eyes looking at me. I shook off the anxiety and looked up at Maba. The witch spoke up once more, her eyes wide and staring.

"Unbelievable. A Dragon Witch!? I've never heard of one like that? What kind of magic do you posses?" she asked, sitting back down in her seat.

I guess I could breathe fire for them.

I sucked in a breath, letting the heat in my lungs well up and my tattoo to alter in color before releasing a blast of fire from my lips. I heard many gasps and shouts around me, and a lot of people asking where my incantation was.

"You… performed magic without the use of words!? How!?" The witch snapped, leaning over the edge of the balcony. I smiled, deciding to play along to the whole 'witch' thing.

"Well, I was raised by dragons in a sense. I protect them and they give me power. I learned to stay silent when using my powers as to not alert any potential enemies nearby. I just comes naturally to me." I lied, watching the other witches around me ooh and ah in amazement. I looked over at Medusa and Eruka. Seeing Eruka's face full of wonder made me feel warm inside, and Medusa's savage grin was unnerving.

Maba was staring at me curiously, her single eye boring into my very soul curiously. I stood silently, waiting for Maba to judge me. She looked over the the witch next to her, and leaned towards her. Maba seemed to whisper something to her, the witch nodding with the words she spoke.

I watched Maba look down at me, her gaze kind.

"Miss Screeting, I'm rather impressed with your abilities. Someone like you would be very appreciated in the Order. Would you maybe like to join our cause and help fight against the DWMA?"

Now I can't saw I was all for what she asked me. While I wanted a greater ally to help me defend the dragons, it would put me at risk with the DWMA, one of the greatest forces in the world. While I didn't want to yes… I didn't want to say no either. I looked down, searching the ground for an answer.

"Hmm…if I may ask, may I have some time to spend here in the Realm? I want to see what kind of things I'd be getting into before I give a firm answer."

At first, the witch next to Maba was going to shout at me, because apparently not saying yes immediately was offensive, put Maba held out her arm before she could speak against me. The Grand Witch nodded.

"Of course. Take a day or two, get to know our society and it's people. When you feel ready to give me an answer, come and see me. Thank you," she bowed to me, the fear slowly lifting off my chest. I bowed back, smiling when she went back to addressing the other witches.

I quickly went back to me seat, plopping down next to Eruka once more.

It made me giggle to see Eruka slacked jawed and buggy eyes, staring at me like I had grown a second head. I smirked, letting some smoke roll off my nostrils as if to confirm to Eruka that I was, indeed, a Dragon representative.

As the mass went on, Eruka chittered in my ear excitedly, asking me question after question about my powers. I answered as many as I could, trying to keep the whole being a dragon myself thing a secret. Medusa made me wary the entire time, her eyes constantly on mine. She had this look about her that made me nervous, as if she was studying me.

Once the mass was over, the witches said their parting phrase and dispersed to the outer walls of the castle. I followed Eruka out of the castle and into the courtyard, listening to her give me the grand tour of the place.

Witches around us all looked at me in curiosity, some of them even coming up to me and introducing themselves. It was kinda nice.

Medusa walked up next to me at one point, a smirk on her face.

"So Miss Screeting, how are you liking our humble home?" she asked, looking at her nails casually.

I had to smile, looking around the gloomy place.

"While the overall look is a bit mood killing, I like it so far. The witches here are nice, at least the one's I've met. Except that one that stood next to Maba at the mass, what was her deal with me?" I asked. Eruka shrugged.

"The Witch Judge is always like that. She gets mad when witches don't jump on the bandwagon and join the Order immediately. She's also pretty angry with outsiders, and very quick to assume," she explained, fixing her dress.

I hummed, rolling my eyes. Of course the judge would be… judgemental like that. I couldn't help but wonder what the witches would do once they found out I wasn't actually a witch, but a dragon.

I honestly wanted them on my side before I revealed that detail to them.

So, I went around being called 'The Dragon Witch', my new title and soon to be nickname. Eruka basically ignored Medusa as she trailed behind us, leading me around and showing me shops and houses. She eventually introduced her best the friend, the eldest Mizune Sister, a Mouse Witch. She apparently had five other sisters that I hadn't met. Someone I can relate to.

"This is Mizune, eldest of the Mizune sisters. Mizune, this is Elphaba, the Dragon Witch introduced at the mass this evening."

Mizune gave me this string of 'chi chi' sounds and bowed, confusing the ever loving hell out of me. So, be by respectful, I gave her a small bow in return.

"It's nice to met you Mizune. I'm enjoying my time here so far…" I smiled when the little Mouse Witch seemed to jump and smile at me, excited with my introduction.

The fact that Medusa was just following me made me wary as all get out, but I put the snake behind me and talked casually with the two other witches.

"So, so far I've met pretty nice witches that like blowing things up but also avoid unnecessary fights. My kinda people," I mused, watching Eruka's face light up.

"You like destruction too? I mean, with your kinda power you could blast a hole in the planet if you wanted to!" she cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly. I gave the girl a lopsided grin, shaking my head.

"I can admit I take a slight pleasure in watching things blow up. I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt, so I tend to keep my description  _away_ from populated areas," I explained, watching both Mizune and Eruka nod. Medusa made some kinda grunting noise behind me, catching my attention. I turned around to see the Snake Witch laughing at me.

"Is something, funny Medusa?" I asked, the hair on my back rising in offense. Medusa nodded, giving me her sly grin.

"Oh indeed my dear. It's just, keeping the blasts away from people just takes all the fun out of it. Don't you like watching body parts fly like rockets?"

Now that set me off. I glared at Medusa hardly, offended by her comment. Before I could retaliate Eruka stepped between us, a glare etched into her brows.

"Leave her alone Medusa! Unlike you who likes killing humans for pleasure, Elphaba's at least a decent person! I can get behind her logic," she crossed her arms defiantly, Mizune letting out a few chitters as well. I felt my ears got hot, the two defending me honestly getting to my heart. Medusa scowled, glaring at us.

"Oh please, like that's any better. She's a witch, killing people is in her nature, as it is in you and I Eruka," she sneered, black cracks of magic fusing up by her hand.

I was suddenly defensive, letting my own power build up. Maybe not fire, but watching this woman get frozen solid sounded pleasurable.

Eruka growled, taking her wooden staff and pointing it at Medusa roughly.

"As if! I don't wanna get involved with the DWMA for killing innocents. I'm already at risk cause I'm in the Order, I wanna stay under their radar as long as I can! Besides, the DWMA is way too strong to mess with! We lack in numbers while the DWMA as forces scattered all over the world. Maybe you should cut the act and admit it, the only reason you want Elphaba in the order is so that she can blow the Reaper's armies to smithereens. While I don't doubt she could do it, they've done nothing to her and she to them. Hell, she's not a part of the Order so they technically can't go after her unless she provokes them! And she seems much smarter then that! So tell me, Medusa Gorgon, what do you  _really_  want with Miss Elphaba's power!?"

The fact that she defended me like that and called me 'Miss' warmed my heart. But I had to quickly dismiss that feeling when Medusa suddenly lunged, her arm pulled back and ready to jab into Eruka throat.

While she was fast, I happened to be prepared. I quickly stepped between Eruka and Medusa, my own fist pulled back. I threw the fist punch, slamming my knuckles into Medusa's jaw. I watched her lose her footing and fly backwards, skidding across the gravel like a stone on the water.

I let my lungs freeze, building up water in them before letting the liquid rocket out of my throat. Medusa tried to get onto her feet, but when the water hit her, I slammed my fist into the ground and watched the water turn to ice. From the my feet to Medusa the water froze and stuck to everything it touched, including Medusa.

I watched with glee as Medusa was frozen to the ground, nothing but her head free.

I slowly stood, smiling as Medusa struggled under the two inch thick sheet of ice locking her to the ground.

I smirked, "How's that for  _fun_?"

Eruka promptly snorted next to me, dropping to her knees and letting out a long line of laughs, pounding the floor with her fist.

Mizune even began to laugh, leaning against Eruka as she let out little squeaky laughs.

Medusa swore up and down at me, her eyes wild and livid as I spun on my heel and began walking away. I turned to the two laughing witches.

"Eruka, Mizune, I'm ready to continue the tour if you please," I bowed while saying, Eruka and Mizune crawling to their feet and walking forward.

We left the screeching Snake woman behind us, continuing our walk through the town. I was rather happy up until that point, liking the overall pleasantness of the witches. But, as usual with me, the happiness, didn't last too long.

Turns out, only Eruka and the Mizunes truly thought the way I did. The rest of the witches I met, all had the same mindset.

Kill for fun.

The witches around me expressed their joy in killing any human that stood in their way, and even some ending the lives of innocent meisters and weapons that were nowhere  _near_  ready to go after a witch's soul.

In all honesty, this place was starting to sound like a bloody arena than an actually society. They may have had shops, houses, and even schools, but they were all taught the same thing. Kill for the blood, not for the soul. I discovered that I was truly a firm believer in Death's philosophy. Kill only those who can no longer saved, cleansing them of their evil souls and letting them go free into the afterlife. Death was always super keen on making sure only people who had crossed the point of no return were killed, nothing more and nothing less.

Turns out, in this little war I wanted no part in, that's the side where my heart sat.

But, I kept the little detail to myself as we walked through the Witch's Realm.

Eruka was excited for my answer in joining the Witch Order or not, always asking me if I had made my decision yet as the night went on. The main reason I wanted the witches on my side is because it would be nice to have a large force to help protect the nest.

Guess not.

"So Elphaba? Do you think you'll stay?" Eruka asked for the tenth time, holding onto my arm tightly. I smiled nervously, rubbing my temple.

"Um, I'm not sure Eruka. I mean, I'm kinda free spirited so I don't think rooting myself to an organization is such a good idea for me. I wouldn't mind visiting though," I smiled, giving Eruka my honest answer. She pouted, put out that I wasn't staying for good, but she appeared to be rather ok with that, for she smiled almost seconds after.

"While I think you'd be super fun here, I can understand. Just, try not to get yourself killed by anyone when you leave ok?" she asked, a fearful look in her eyes. My heart twisted happily, the joy of having such a caring person my friend warming my heart.

"Don't worry Eruka, if you knew what I really was, you wouldn't have to worry about diddly squat."

Bad call. She gave me a confused look with my previous string of words.

"What you really are? Aren't you a witch?" she asked, taking notice to my nervous sweat.

With no way to get out of my slip up, I pulled Eruka off into an ally and made sure there was no one around before placing my hand down onto the ground and pulling up the earth, creating a wall that shielded us from the crowd. Eruka jumped, staring at me fearfully.

"U-Um, did I say something wrong?" she asked, pressing herself to the wall in fright. I shock my head, cupping her cheek as terrified tears rolled down her face. I guess with my display of power both at the Witch Mass and towards Medusa she knew that if she crossed me, things might not end too well for her. But I soothed her fears, shushing her quietly and smiling gently.

"No, that's not it you've done nothing wrong. I just slipped up my words and now you know something that may or may not get me in trouble."

She tilted her head in confusion, wiping her eyes and taking her big, orange hat off and tucking it to her chest.

"What did you say then?" she asked, looking up at me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Remember how I said if you knew what I was you wouldn't worry? That was the slip up. You see Eruka, Medusa  _mistook_  me for a witch. I am anything but a witch in fact. I'm actually a Dragon."

I watched her pupils almost dilate in shock, her breath hitching and her hands coming up to her mouth. I sat and waiting, letting the information pass through her mind.

Instead of a loud scream or a declaration of 'intruder', Eruka gave me the  _biggest_  smile I had ever seen.

"You're a Dragon? Really!? I figured you used magic without words cause you were super talented but… you don't use magic do you!? You just have elemental powers like a Dragon!" she cried, jumping up and down.

I honestly wasn't expecting this reaction, but let's face it.

Since when does  _anything_  I expect actually happen?

I smiled, nodding.

"Yes, but be quiet about it alright? I'm just gonna turn the Order down on their offer and leave before they get too suspicious. Alright?"

She nodded, tucking herself into my side, letting my lower the giant slab of rock that shielded us from the rest of the crowd. We slipped back into the moving crowd of people, pretending like we hadn't just had a secret conversation.

As we moved along, Eruka decided to take me to her favorite cafe, pulling me into a pair of large black doors before I could protest.

When we entered, I had to admire the design of the room. While the big theme was black, various shades of purple and grey dotted the room, making a gothic yet comforting room.

She led me to the bar, setting me down on one of the stools and waving the bartender down.

"Hi Silvia! I want my usual! And get one for my friend too!" she called. 'Silvia' looked at me, her eyes widening at my presence.

"Hey, this is the Dragon Witch from the mass earlier! It's nice to met you, my name is Silvia! I'm a Wolf Witch! I hope you don't mind Eruka's usual drink unless you wanna order something for yourself," she began making our drinks, smiling brightly.

I shook my head, letting her know that Eruka's usual, whatever it was, was fine with me. As we waited, I saw other witches gathering at the windows and looking over in my direction, as if amazed I was there. The whole Dragon thing was getting a bit too popular for my liking, the attention unnerving. Eruka didn't mind, waving at people as if bragging that she was with me instead of them

When our drinks got to us, Silvia sat down in front of me, casting her towel away and resting her head on her hands.

"So Miss Screeting, could I ask you something?" she inquired, smiling when I sighed at the drink's sweet yet bitter flavor. I nodded.

"What do you think of… the DWMA?"

The whole cafe went silent and looked at me, as if waiting for the judge to determine whether someone was guilty or not. I froze up, looking around nervously as they all waited for my answer patiently. I saw Eruka staring at me fearfully, gesturing for me to make up some bullshit excuse as to why I couldn't answer.

But my mind, for some reason, thought of something else.

"You wanna know my honest opinion? I've never encountered them before, but I hear they do a lot of good for the world."

That was not the right thing to say,  _at all_. The witches around me all gasped, shocked that I would say they never bothered me. Silvia reeled back, her eyes wide.

"Really!? B-But they slaughter us! They kill our families without question and they do so simply to gain power. You're ok with that!?"

I straightened my back, giving Silvia a hard glare.

"I never said I was ok with heartless slaughter. Should the DWMA kill you if you've never done anything wrong, no. But at the same time, the only real threat to this world are the people whose souls have become Kishin Eggs. Let's be real, the Kishin awakening wouldn't just be a threat to the world and them, but to all of you also. I honestly think this whole war is completely pointless. You all would be much better off with being allies instead of enemies fighting in a pointless cat fight that's gone on for who knows how long."

The entire cafe was silent, all eyes locked onto me. Silvia sat in silence, her eyes lowering in thought. I decided to continue.

"And another thing I want you all to consider, is that the one who started this war wasn't someone from the DWMA. It was Arachne Gorgon wasn't it, a witch. If you want honest opinion, allying against her would've turned out better then just fighting each other and blaming each other wrongly."

I swear I saw Eruka start crying, her smile wider then ever. Silvia looked around, seemingly putting what I said into thought. She looked up.

"You might wanna bring that up to Maba."

* * *

" _ **DO WHAT!?"**_

Ok, so bringing it up to the Judge and Maba was  _not_  a good idea. The next Witch Mass was held the next day, everyone coming down to see my answer. I decided to voice my reasoning from yesterday, hoping to get a good reaction.

Apparently not.

The Judge was red in the face, offended that I would suggest such a thing. I winced as the Judge continued to scream and scream, her voice getting louder and louder by the minute.

"I mean of all the things to say to us, allying with the very people who slaughter us for power!? You have some nerve, Dragon Witch! Why would you suggest it in the first place!?"

I sighed, looking up at the Witch from the center of the castle's speaking room.

"Think about it Madam Judge! If you allied with the DWMA, your people would no longer be slaughtered, you could help in the Kishin Egg hunts, and your people wouldn't have to hide away! It's a good idea! And besides, this war you fight is nothing but a complete waste of time! It all happened because of Arachne right? So why are you fighting the very force that  **destroyed**  her!? In my opinion you should've allied a long time ago!"

The Judge reeled back, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Maba seemed to be offended by my offer also, glaring hardly down at me. The Judge spoke up again.

"I can't believe you! Arachne created those awful weapon human abominations! And instead of destroying them like we wanted to, Lord Death took them in and  _trained them!_  He took their power and used it to begin his awful organization! We should've killed those weapons a long time ago!"

But I stood my ground, my cheeks getting hot with anger.

"But they were still human beings! They were  _victims_  to what happened, it's not like they had a choice! Death was merciful and gave the second chance at life so that they wouldn't have to die! You people are just angry that you didn't get your way and now you're picking a fight you  _know_  you'll never win nad eventually, when you unleash a full scale attack,  _the DWMA will tear you down with little to NO mercy!_ "

I was panting by the end of my argument, the Judge staring me down.

"You better watch your tongue, Dragon Witch! You are turning on your own kind by saying these things to us!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes, pulling up my sleeve to show off my tattoo again.

"As if, I'm not a Witch! My power was given to me by the dragons! I'm a Dragon myself,  **I've never been a Witch!** "

The whole crowed seemed to reel back collectively at my reveal. I saw Eruka twiddling her thumbs nervously, looking around to see all the faces contorting into ones of anger.

The Judge gasped, staring down at my tattoo. She glared.

"How dare you. How DARE you invade our home and sell yourself as one of our own! You better leave right now if you know what's good for you!"

I snarled, getting more and more angry by the second. My defenses were skyrocketing, and the more this woman talked, the more I let the energy buildup in me.

"Listen, I was brought here by another Witch after she mistook me for one of her own. So don't blame me, first of all. Second, the reason I came even though I'm not a Witch is because I was hoping to maybe get some sort of agreement going, guess not."

The Judge rose a brow, glaring down at me.

"What kind of agreement?"

I snorted, amused that I had peaked her interest even after she got angry with me.

"My nest is in dire need of assistance, and I was hoping that maybe if you could help me, I could help you as well. When you brought up the circumstance with the DWMA, I was going to offer up my assistance originally, however… when I learned that you people slaughter those who help defend the world, I kinda got offended. Because you people decided to turn against them simply because you didn't get your way honestly disgusts me! I will not stand by people who doom this world simply because they can't sit down and have a civilized conversation. Maybe if you did that, your people wouldn't be killed like pigs for slaughter because they see you as a threat! So you may see me as some kind of enemy, but I can tell you this right now, threaten me, my dragons, or the innocents of this world and I will not hesitate to crush you."

And that was the day I made enemy with the Witch Order. I proved my point and voiced my opinion, even though it wasn't very popular. The Judge was staring me down, her face red with anger. Maba had said nothing the entire time, as if waiting for a certain sentence to come out of my mouth.

I guess that one was it.

Maba stood slowly, raising her hand up to prevent the Judge from speaking out anymore than she already had. Maba looked down at me, her eye hard and focused.

"Elphaba Screeting. I hoped that when I first saw you, we could be friends. I knew of you different species the moment you flew into my Realm, but I had hoped that we would be able to strike an agreement. But you've voiced your terms, and I'm not very sure that we can follow it. Now, I'm willing to let you leave without any consequence right now if we both agree our kinds may never truly mingle. I must apologize for our rudeness against your word, but I ask that you forgive us and we will forgive you for your words as well."

That was surprising to me, the fact that Maba was going the civil route. While I was still angry that they killed people for pleasure most of the time, but the fact that they were willingly to just be civil and let us part ways made me a bit glad.

I bowed to Maba, sitting silently before raising back up and nodding.

"I'll agree to this. Thank you for showing me your civilization, I'll be going now."

And that was that, the first and only time I was in the Witch's Realm. As I turned around, the witches watched me leave silently. I heard Eruka jumped from her seat and follow me, following me out the door and into the streets.

After we were clear of the other witches, Eruka spoke up.

"I can't believe they didn't take your offer! That's so stupid! I mean you had some good offers to, if we had you on our side you could protect the Realm from harm!"

I smiled, shaking my head and turning to look at her.

"Thank you for the encouragement, but sometimes things don't work out in our favor. At least they'll let me out before attacking me or something," I smiled, making a turn. Eruka huffed, latching onto my arm and pulling me forward faster.

"Where will you go after this?" she asked, taking a few more turns before we ultimately reached the exit.

I smiled, "I'll go back to the Dragon Nest. The new Empress should be born in about a week or so, and I need to be there when it happens. Oh, and thank you by the way."

Eruka gave me a confused look, stopping in front of the portal out.

"Thank you? For what?" she asked. I grinned, getting down on one knee to get eye level with the tiny frog girl. I patted her head, grinning.

"For making this experience not as miserable as it could've been. And for this, I must ask a favor of you."

She nodded, grabbing her dress as I voiced.

"Whatever you do, don't lose sight of your beliefs ok? And make sure to keep that Medusa in check, something about her scares me and I really don't wanna get involved in any unnecessary fights because of her. Can you promise me that?" She nodded happily, jumping into my arms and locking herself around my torso. I couldn't help but giggle, hugging the witch back with glee. When we parted, I stood up and walked towards the exit, waving goodbye.

Eruka smiled, waving back with vigor. For someone who had only known me for two days or so, I saw tears sparkling in her eyes as I neared the portal.

I gave her one last smile before stepping through the gate, watching the hazy, purple sky turn back into the gentle, dark blue of night.

Those two days rewrote my story completely. I figured I would live out the rest of my life at the nest, but that near tussle with the Witches set in motion something both grand, and terrible. I had set forward the key event that would eventually lead me to the DWMA.

The new Empress was on her way, and my goal was to make sure she hatched safely. As I departed back for the nest, leaving that short, yet scary visit to the Witch's Realm behind me.

But even now, years after all of these events have taken place…

Something tells me I should've been more cautious of the Judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was long and tiring.
> 
> ELPHABA HAS GRACED THE WITCH'S REALM!
> 
> And hooooo boi this was so exhausting to write. So long, so many characters... so many details. And man, I gotta lot to say about it.
> 
> So first up, this is what causes the huge change in Elphaba's path, and the reason will be revealed in two chapters time. I loved writing the tension that Medusa causes for Elphaba, the lady knows she's up to something...
> 
> You also might've noticed the Eruka was written in and that she was a friend of Elphaba's. Does this get brought up later on? Yes, it does. Eruka was the one thing good in the realm for Elphie, and she returns later on.
> 
> Aaaaand Elphaba brings up the mishap that is the DWMA and the Order. This woman strives to change it and she gets a good head start on it when she hits the Academy.
> 
> The Order doesn't really like Elphie all that much, and they're also kind've afraid of her too. But that Judge takes her personally, and makes a reeeaaaally dumb move later on that makes Elphaba pretty mad. But, with the Elphaba's suspicion and the witch's anger, I wonder what'll go down later on? Guess we'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> The new Empress has been born into the world! With her rein on the rise, the Dragons look forward to a new heir. What will she hold for Elphaba, and what does Elphaba discover about her powers by helping her hatch?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	11. Birth of the Empress

The borderline disaster that took place at the Witch's Realm a week ago had left me wary and on guard, as if I expected witches to jump out and try to slaughter me.

Not that it happened, at least not to me.

Currently, I was laying in the Spirit Pool, a few meters away from the egg. The glow from the large rock was shining brighter then ever, and I was getting more and more blind with it everyday. Could hardly sleep with that stupid thing on maximum brightness every night.

Aeria was sitting next to me, allowing me to use her wing as a giant sunshade. She had her head under there to, resting my lap as I patted her nose. I sighed, turning my head to snuggle into her feathers a bit more. Aeria opened a single eye, gazing up at me curiously.

"Something on your mind Elphie?" she asked, pressing her nose into my belly. I sighed again, scratching behind her massive ear.

"I'm just worried. With the new Empress on her way here soon, I'm just afraid I won't be able to do my job as well now that we'll have such a young Empress and that more and more people get curious about this place every day." I voiced my worries quickly, not wanting to dwell on my feelings for too long.

But it turns out that Aeria had other plans, cause she chuckled a few times before she leaned up to lick my cheek comfortingly.

"Don't worry Elphaba, I'm sure you'll be fine. The Empress will have the greatest help in the world with you here." She flashed her large, sharp teeth at me in a smile kind of way. I smiled back, leaning down to rub my nose against her own.

"Thanks Aeria."

We sat silently for a few moments, before Aeria spoke up once more.

"So, with your recent flunk with the Witches, are you thinking about talking to anyone else in hopes of beginning an alliance?" she asked, shifting her body to get more comfortable.

I shrugged, looking at my nails before answering.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean, it would be nice to get a good, strong army behind us so that I can assure your safety. I'm not sure who I'd ask though…" I thought aloud, placing my hand on my chin and thinking. The Witches were out of the question, with their recent argument against my views on the DWMA.

DWMA…

"Maybe Death could help me…" I whispered, debating silently. Aeria seemed to hear me, and nodded her head.

"He doesn't seem to bad. I mean he already protects the world from monsters, maybe he'll be willing to help us too. Hell, us dragon could assist in his army for all we know."

I smiled, leaning back and thinking a bit harder.

While this idea never truly came to life and I never did establish this certain pact with Death, this idea got me curious in the DWMA in general. I turned to Aeria, smiling softly.

"Yeah, maybe I could work something out with him. How about-"

Before I could voice my plan, the light of the egg suddenly went out, like an exploding lightbulb. Aeria unfurled from her position quickly, making me fall backwards and into the water.

I quickly resurfaced, spitting out the water that had gone down my throat and up my nose in the submerging, and I looked at the egg.

"What happened to it!?" I screamed, rushing forward to its side. Aeria examined it, her nose pressed to the side.

"I'm not sure, no other birth had been like this. Then again the previous Empress is inside of you, and she needs to be here for this egg to hatch!" Aeria shouted, a panicked look in her eyes.

Oh no.

I could hear Hikari shrieking in my head, both of us realizing that performing that ritual left many things in danger that we hadn't even considered. I began pacing frantically, nearly pulling out my own hair in frustration as the egg remained lackluster in its glow.

"Oh god… what do I do!? If we don't initiate the hatching process, the Empress is no more and the dragons are doomed!" I yelled, feeling my knees get weak with fear.

I collapsed, letting my legs give out from underneath me.

"Let's not give up hope just yet! We can figure something out!"

I could hear Hikari speaking to me from within my soul, her voice scared but strong. I shook my head, tears gathering in my eyes.

"What can we do Hikari!? There's nothing we can do now, we made a mistake! I should've just given Timaeus the life he gave my father back, maybe then you and I wouldn't have to resonate to speak and you'd still be here!" I shrieked, letting those spare tears fall.

Hikari went silent for a few moments, before she suddenly spoke up again.

"Wait, that's it! Elphaba, we need to Soul Resonate!"

I wiped my eyes, sitting up slightly. I was confused by her claim, and decided to ask her to elaborate.

"Resonate? But only weapons and meisters can do that… why would we do that? And aren't we already resonated to the fullest since you're kinda… a part of me?" I asked, trying to find the reason behind her claim.

"Yes I know, but remember the exterior and interior parts of our souls? Yes, our exteriors are completely combined, but maybe we can take it further so that you can use my power. You already have the elements at your disposal, but if we take our powers further you can use it to initiate the hatching process and the nest will come out ok!"

While I was skeptical about the whole thing, it was worth a shot. I dried my eyes, stood from my squatting position and stared at the egg.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE BACK AWAY!" I shouted, catching the attention of the panicking dragons. Aeria looked at me silently, her gaze questioning. But eventually she lead other dragons back, giving myself and the egg some room from the others.

I stepped closer to it, placing my hand upon the egg's shell. I could feel the life within it stir in fear, the fact that it couldn't leave it's entrapment scarring it.

"Don't worry, you'll be out soon enough," I whispered, stepping back and placing my hands together. Suddenly, the room went silent, every dragon waiting for me to save the new Empress and bring her world to life.

Hikari and I sat silently, looking for that spark to set our resonance in motion.

I closed my eyes, letting the silence take over my senses.

Suddenly, it clicked.

I could feel the electric charge surging between our souls and linking together. It was like some kind of fire exploded inside my very essence. I let the energy of Hikari flow through my veins and out onto my finger tips. I walked forward, placing my hands upon the shell of the egg and letting my essence leak out and into it.

I saw the egg twitch and shake, rumbling underneath my fingers. I stood back, letting the egg absorb the energy I poured into it before the surface cracked.

The dragons around me all began to spazz, jumping up and down and crying out loudly as the egg continued to crack.

More cracks branched off of others, light pouring out of the thin stripes in the shell's surface.

Then, the first piece fell off, and the entire shell combusted.

I shielded my eyes, the light pouring in like a large waterfall. My eyes stung, making my head pulsate in pain as the light poured from the egg's center.

And then, I felt a familiar presence surge into my soul. I muscled up some guts to look into the bright lights, trying to see where the wavelength was coming from.

And there she was.

In all her radiance, the new Empress spread her wings and reared her head back, crying out in a similar tune to Hikari's. This Empress was definitely smaller then Hikari was, but she was still larger then the other dragons around her. The dragons in particular began to bow, lowering their heads and spreading their wings out to bow respectfully. I did the same, getting down on one knee and wrapping my arm underneath my torso, bowing to the new Empress.

I could feel her eyes scanning the area, observing her new surroundings.

"...Hello…"

The dragons around me cheered when she spoke softly, her voice soft and delicate in contrast to strong, commanding voice that Hikari once had.

I slowly rose up, staring into the soft, blue eyes of the new Empress. Her gaze was soft and curious, staring at me with a cautious look due to my drastic appearance yet similar wavelength.

"You're… not a dragon, and yet… you're aura is like our own…" she whispered, lowering her head and sniffling me curiously.

I smiled, giving her a polite sniff back before raising my head to answer her question.

"My name is Elphaba, my Empress. I was once a human that was brought to the nest after a dragon discovered the traces of dragon blood in me. After many months of learning your ways, the time of the olden Empress, Empress Hikari, had to pass early. When she had nowhere to go, she asked me to offer up my soul to act as her afterlife, and so she did. I am now a dragon, who still holds a human form, and who serves the Dragon Nest proudly."

She tilted her head to the side, looking me over curiously.

"...Hikari? The previous Empress had a name?" she asked, confused at the claim. It had occurred to me that the Empress was born with the understanding of all dragons and how their nest worked, but foreign things like dragons with names fell blank upon her.

I smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yes. Humans give each other worded names to call, much like dragons have certain vibrations along the hive mind to call certain dragons. I gave the previous Empress the name Hikari, as a sign of trust and affection. I hope you don't mind my Empress, but Hikari had requested that I give you a name…" I let the question fall, the Empress staring at me curiously. She sat there in thought, her eyes looking around at the pond below her before nodding.

"If my mother had a name, I feel I should as well. Alright Miss Elphaba, name me."

I was shocked at how quickly she was willing to agree to that, but there I was, standing with the Empress looking at me curiously as I decided her name. I sat in thought, looking over words in the Witch language, English, and even my own tongue Gaelic.

Suddenly, a word passed through my mind, and I smiled to myself.

With her radiant white scales all fading into a gentle blue at their tips, a word relating a certain… aspect about life seemed to alarm me. I looked at her, giving her the best smile I could muster.

"Might we call you… Empress Anam?"

She looked surprised at the word in question, but her eyes settled and a soft smile spread on her muzzle. She nodded, looking around at the other Dragons.

"My dear citizens! I know that my mother passed early, I could feel her soul leave this world early since I laid as an egg to hatch instead of an instant birth. But, Elphaba states she has done much for our kind, and I can see it in a few of your eyes that this is true. My name, is Empress Anam, and I promise to rule this nest with a kind heart and iron claw, in hopes our kind will rejuvenate themselves!"

The dragons all roared around me, Aeria losing her shit at my side. I smiled, clapping and howling happily as Anam was celebrated.

I don't know why this name passed in my mind, but it's meaning held something dear to me. It was something that my future home collected, and the name of the future son of one of my best friends.

The new Empress' name was Anam. Her name was Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! The new Empress has risen!
> 
> And yes, her name is Soul in English, cause Anam means soul in Gaelic.
> 
> Yeah, this chapter is a bit on the short side, but it's sort of a light chapter before the shit storm coming in the next one. Cause oh goodness...
> 
> So on that note, Elphaba considered the DWMA for a brief moment. It's not the last time it's mentioned before the time skip. OPP! Time skip? Hehehe...
> 
> Also Elphie can still communicate with Hikari. She's kinda like the voice in Elphaba's head that gives her advice when needed.
> 
> And... the name of of the future son of Elphaba's future best friend? And the name means Soul? Ohohohohohohohohoh...
> 
> Well that's all I have to say! The story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Anam has been slowly getting accustomed to the nest. But while all seemed calm for the moment, Aeria suddenly rushes to the nest after a sudden trip to Ireland to deliver devastating news. The Order has been in Ireland, and they've done something horrible. What happened, and how will Elphaba react once she sees the damage?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	12. You Reap What You Sow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, VOMIT, DISEMBODIMENT, AND HANGING! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GORE, PLEASE TAKE CAUTION IN READING THIS CHAPTER! THAT IS ALL!

Have you ever lost something you held dear only for a few days? And then suddenly, when you lose it, your heart shatters into a million pieces?

I've felt it before.

The day started out pretty normally; Anam was now about one month old and already pretty used to her position as Empress. I had to give her a few pointers here and there, since Hikari was practically shouting at me to do so. But other than a few hiccups during the adjustment time, everything that morning was normal.

I myself was currently leaning against Anam's side, helping her get rid of a few loose scales in her wings.

"So, how are you feeling about everything?" I asked, looking up into Anam's blue eyes. The dragon shrugged, her soft voice echoing in the large lotus like dome.

"It's been fine. I'm glad that my mother is basically a part of you now. If I have questions I can just ask. It's refreshing really," she smiled, shaking her wing to let some more scales fall loose.

I grinned, hearing Hikari swoon in my soul. I let out a loud yawn, the lack of sleep I had gotten the night prior weighting down on me. I had stayed up a bit later then usual last night because humans had gotten a bit too close to the nest for comfort, so I had to chase them off. It took the better part of five hours to do so because they were persistent as hell and didn't want some random woman chasing them away. But in the end I won, as usual.

Anam looked down at me for a moment, slightly curious about something.

"So Elphaba, may I ask you something?" I looked up at her, my lips pursed in thought.

"Sure, go ahead."

She looked away, her ear twitching before she looked down and voiced her question.

"Are your blood relatives all dragons too? Or is it just you?"

I had to chuckled, her natural curiosity coming with her young age. I shook my head, giving her a gentle smile.

"Nope, since I was born human they're human as well. I earned my powers, so they remain human. Why do you ask?" I asked, feeling her aura twist. She looked away for a moment, uncertainty gathering in her aura, before she smiled, nodding her head.

"I was just curious. Can you tell me about them? I mean, your family?" she asked, laying her head down next to me. I smiled, nodding in response.

"Well, I have many sisters. Six to be exact. Two younger sisters and four older sisters. My younger sisters Grainne and Fiona have always been really sweet to me, even with how I was treated by the rest of my family over the years…" I trailed off, a sense of bitterness entering my heart.

Anam seemed to sense my discomfort, raising her head slightly and nudging my belly.

"How did they treat you?" she asked. I frowned, my arms crossing defiantly.

"You see, my family all has fair skin and red hair, with green eyes as a bonus. I was born… like this. Dark skin, black hair, golden eyes… I was so different from them. My mother for all my life, told me I was some kind of curse in our family for not being loyal enough. It turns out my mother was just unfaithful to her husband, and cheated on him. When she had me, she pleaded with her husband to keep me. Turns out my father was actually the man that Timaeus gave his soul to…" I trailed off once more, the image of the Sun Dragon filling my mind. Anam seemed to sense my sadness, pressing her nose tightly to my side in reassurance.

"Because of my father's dragon blood and difference in appearance, I was born like this. My mother told me in the end that he was planning to take me with him after I was born so that I could live in peace, but when he left to get his home ready… he never came back. My mother was forced to keep me. Everyday she'd look at me and only see her disloyalty to her husband. So, that's how she treated me. My older sisters, for the most part, were on her side. My two younger sisters weren't, they liked me and were the only people there keeping me sane. And then, twenty-one years into my miserable life… I'm brought here. To some grand utopia, where I'm not seen as different. I belong here…" I smiled, playing with a small lock of my hair.

Anam hummed next to me, a smile crawling on her muzzle.

"So, what are your sisters like? And what the rest of the their names?" She asked, raising her head up slightly. I smiled, leaning back even more and swinging my hands behind my head.

"My older sisters are Aibreann, Bronagh, Cait, and Dubheasa. Out of my older sisters, Bronagh and Cait are the ones who came to my defense after Mother revealed her sins. Of course Grainne and Fiona were even more on my side afterwards, but overall I had finally outnumbered my mother. Aibreann and Dubheasa tried to stay on her side, even trying to convince my mother what she said wasn't true, it couldn't be."

Anam stared, "...But it was, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Every word she said that faithful day was true. And it rocked me to my very core. I was just… so  _angry_ , I struck her in my rage. Luckily, after Hikari passed away, Aeria suggested I spend a few days there with the sisters that supported me. I actually had no idea that Cait and Bronagh actually stood behind me now, so when I got there it was… refreshing."

Anam smiled, that nervousness in her aura spiraling tighter and tighter as I talked on.

I decided to ask her about it.

"Anam? Are you alright? You've been nervous this whole time," I pointed out, watching the Spirit Dragon look away, her fear rising drastically.

"Um… how did you know?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and giving her a lopsided grin.

"Anam, I'm a Dragon too you know? I can sense your aura is twisted, and I'm asking why. So… why?"

She gave me a frightened look, her eyes darting around before slowly looking down at her talons.

"... Earlier this morning, something buzzed in my head. I felt some distortion in the order somewhere in Ireland, and I sent Aeria over there. I fear something might've happened to your family… I didn't want you to worry so…."

I could just  _feel_  the blood drain from my face. Something had happened in Ireland, near my family!? I stood abruptly, the water around me splashing at the sudden movement. Anam seemed to stand with me, pushing her nose to my shoulder.

"Miss Elphaba no! Aeria is going to check! Please stay here!" she cried, wincing when my wild eyes met hers.

"Why!? My sisters may be in danger and you tell me to remain here, have you lost your mind!?" I snapped, Anam stepping back. But I felt the determination in her aura rise up. She thrusted a wing out, shielding my own wings from taking off.

"Miss Elphaba please! Stay here! If something  _has_  happened, you may not take it very well! I beg of you, remain here until Aeria gets back. Maybe nothing's happened at all it was somewhere else, okay?"

She stared me down, her eyes hard but unmoving. I felt the strongest urge to take off, but her eyes reflected Hikari's for a brief moment. I knew she wasn't begging.

It was an order.

I slowly retracted my wings, letting them dissolve into the air. I sat down, crossing my arms and laying back in the water. I stared up at the sky entrance, waiting for Aeria to come back to deliver this sudden news. I hoped and prayed that everything was alright, not wanting to cause a bloodbath if something had happened.

But… let's face it…

Nothing I wanted actually happened.

* * *

It was a few hours before Aeria flew in, her roaring cry awakening my from a sleep I didn't realize I slipped into. When her roar rang out, I jolted upwards and stood to my trembling feet, Anam close behind me.

I did  _not_  like the look on Aeria's face.

She landed at the entrance to the dome, her legs quaking and her breath short and heavy. I rushed forward, letting her wing fall on me and helping her to lay down.

"Aeria? What happened!? Are my sisters ok!?" I shouted, watching her as Anam dragged her into the water. When Aeria was placed into the Spirit water, the water around her glowed and I watched her wounds heal slowly. She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and scared.

"Elphaba… my dearest friend, please…" she winced as she spoke, the wound to her neck constricting. I knew she wouldn't be able to explain what happened, but the fact that she was this scared and wounded let me know that whatever happened…

Wasn't good.

"Aeria, what happened? Why are you hurt, and why are you so frightened!? Did you see something while you were there?" I asked, gently petting her nose. She sighed, letting her head slump onto the ground surrounding the pond.

"I'm not scared of… what I saw. I'm scared of what you'll do when  _you_  see it."

Why did that scare me? Why did that series of words rock me to my core and make me very anxious for what was awaiting me back in Ireland. I kneeled down to face Aeria eye to eye, smiling.

"Let me go see for myself Aeria. I'll go check to make sure it doesn't get out of hand alright?"

Aeria looked away, too afraid to say anything against my statement. I slowly stood, giving Anam a short glance before looking up towards the exit of the nest. Aeria lifted her head, giving me one last sentence before she laid down to sleep.

"Elphaba, please. Please be prepared for what you're about to see… you're not gonna like it I promise you."

I nodded, letting my wings materialize before taking off into the air. I flew up and out of the nest, letting the cool morning air bite at my ears. Once I had left the nest, something erupted in me. I'm not sure what it was, whether anger or fear, it suddenly made my flight twice as shorter. I was suddenly overcome with this dire urge to get there as fast as my wings could carry me. It took a total of one hour flying over Canada and only two over the ocean until I was above the British Isles.

I sent out my wavelength, searching for the wavelengths of my family.

I couldn't see them.

I dove downwards, flying deep into the heart of Dublin. Moving over buildings and pedestrians and towards my home.

As I passed over the village next to my house, I smelled this godawful stench fill the air as I neared. I quickly swiped my hand over my nose, my eyes tightening as I landed a few meters away from the house.

There was something off.

It was quiet,  _too_  quiet for my liking. I slowly and cautiously approached the door, gingerly grabbing the handle.

Something, liquidly and warm pressed to my hand, causing my skin to ripple and the hairs on my neck to stand on end. I jumped back, shaking my hand rigorously as if trying to shake it off. When I looked down at my fingers to see what had decided to grace me with its presence.

My stomach lurched, and I swore my dinner the previous night was going to exit via my throat.

Blood.

Blood was painting my fingers.

I stared up at the wooden door, seeing what appeared to be some smeared handprint around the door knob and on the edge of the door, as if someone was clinging to the rim desperately.

I breathed deeply, trying to take Aeria's word and not get too angry with what I was about to see. I stepped forward once more, grabbing the bloodied knob and turning it. I opened the door slowly, peering into the darkened room.

Blood was trailed all over the floor, gathered into tiny pools and smearing onto the darkened wood.

I walked in slowly, my hand still over my nose in disgust towards the smell. When I had fully entered, I stared at my surroundings in disbelief.

The entire room had been destroyed. The table turned over and chairs all across the room. The little furniture was destroyed, charred as if burned. I followed the paths of blood, searching for any signs of my family.

But when I found them…

I promptly emptied my stomach. My stomach lurched and searing heat burned my throat as I vomited onto the floor beneath me. The image rushed past through my head over and over again, causing more contents of my gut to spill over.

Once it had cleared, I dared to look once more.

Aibreann, Dubheasa, and Mother laid in  _literal_  pieces at the floor, their limbs torn from their torso and piled. Arms, legs, and even their heads all torn from their torsos and piled at the feet of my other sisters. I slowly, looked up.

Cait, Bronagh, Fiona,  _and_  Grainne were all dangling from the ceiling, ropes wrapped tightly around their necks. They swayed gently, multiple bruises and cuts lining their bodies.

I felt sick once more looking at this gruesome warning, the bodies of my family either strung up like ornaments at Christmas or broken apart on the floor.

This time, I took a moment to read them.

And not their body language, the words cut into the bellies of the sisters that loved me.

Bronagh's word was " _You."_

Cait's word was " _Reap."_

Fiona's word was " _What."_

Grainne's word was " _You."_

And spelled with the severed limbs of Aibreann, Dubheasa, and Mother was…

" _Sow."_

" _WO."_

WO… I immediately knew what it stood for.

My blood boiled and coiled, and my tattoo began to glow in an array of colors, my emotions suddenly overtaking my powers.

Witch Order.

I don't truly recall the next few moments that occurred. The only thing I can remember was the hot tears streaming down my face. The curl of my lip into a snarl. The gnashing of my teeth together. My own claws digging into my arms as I hugged myself, drawing blood that trickled down my arms like little streams.

The next thing I knew, something took over. As if my own aura had possessed me, I could feel my bones cracking and skin tearing as something took over. I felt my body stretch and pull, twisting and new limbs ripping from my flesh.

Everything for the next few moments went dark.

When I opened my eyes after the blackout, my gaze had been shifted higher, and my hands were digging into the wood and dirt below me.

But, I didn't  _have_  hands anymore.

I looked down at the large, black talons in the place of my fingers, and the luminescent claws dirtying themselves by digging into the ground. I was hunched over, down on all fours, and a new set a limbs had graced my backside. When I opened my mouth to speak, a low rumble came out instead, smoke rolling off my tongue.

I knew what had happened.

I turned in the direction of my target, my anger searing through my newly grown scales and pointing me in the direction of the Witch's Realm.

I slowly moved, letting my bones snap into place and my muscles set. I let the large, leathery wings protruding from my shoulders spread, the sound of expanding leather filling my ears.

I looked up, my vision sharper, accurate, and bright.

I lifted my wings…

And took off into the air.

My new body lurched, lifting into the air and throwing my forward with every flap I made. I raced forward, ignoring the clear screams in my ears from the humans down below me.

I had no idea how I was navigating in my enraged state, but hell I was doing it. I took the same path I had taken with Aeria the day we met Medusa, making a sharp left and switching to the path Medusa herself led me down.

I could feel it, see it,  _smell it_! The realm was so close, and in such a short span of time. I sucked in a breath, letting the fire build up in my lungs. There was so much air, with my larger lungs allowing my fire to seize up just enough to make something truly spectacular.

I wasn't lying to Eruka when I said I enjoyed watching things blow up. It was kinda fun to watch.

But, I sit here ashamed today of the advice I took that moment.

I decided to try  _Medusa's_  way of destruction.

I let the fire in my lungs release, spitting out into the open air and ripping the entrance to the realm right open.

I heard screams of alarm and terror, guards in every corner rearing up to stare at me with disbelieving eyes.

" _I THOUGHT SHE LEFT!"_

" _HER DRAGONS ARE AFTER US!"_

The words that spilled from their lips did me no harm nor did I care for the words. One guard charged at me, his spear at the ready to throw. When he attempted to puncture my scales…

I took pleasure in crushing him under my talon.

I heard the guards around me scream and try out, some staying to try and fight me off but others straight up abandoning the fight and running away. I let another wave of fire roll into my throat, staring down at the opposing guards.

When I let another wave of fire roll from my throat, spilling out onto the ground below me and spreading to the dry grass and trees. I walked past the guards at my feet, moving past them and towards my goal in the center.

That god damned castle.

I saw witches of all powers come towards me, casting magic spells and throwing weapons in my general direction. It did nothing to me. Their magic disappeared pitifully mid air, and the weapons bounced off my scales, doing nothing to slow my advancement on the castle.

Once I had entered the town, I took a sadistic pleasure in either freezing the place or setting those gothic buildings ablaze. The witches running at my feet were either trying to ward me off or running away in fear. I couldn't stop the smile that creeped onto my muzzle, allowing my fangs to gleam in the eternal moonlight of the Witch's Realm.

I turned to see witches on brooms flying towards me, magic spells ready at their hands.

Two of them met my fangs and the other three burned to nothing when my fire released upon them. I hate to say this, even after all this time.

But I was loving this. The feeling of power flowing through my veins as I destroyed the town beneath my claws. I took an even  _greater_ pleasure seeing the battle of fire and ice ravaging the city.

I finally had reached the gates of the castle, the Judge standing at one of the balconies watching me. Her eyes were wide and fearful, as if seeing the consequence of a sinful action sit right in front of her.

That's when I knew she was the one responsible for what had happened.

I opened my jaw once more, allowing eleven of my scales to retract into my skin, draw blood into themselves, then rocket from my throat as bloody bullets. A neat little trick the Blood Dragon could accomplish, retracted their own scales, covering them in blood, heating them, and then spitting them like fiery blood pellets.

I watched the Judge jumped and dodge, rushing back into the castle to take cover, not that it would do her any good.

I sucked in a breath, ripping down the door to the castle's center where the masses took place, and stepped forward.

I roared.

" _ **WHERE. IS. MABA!?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: Pissed
> 
> And god damn this one hurt to write. I hated killing off the sisters and such but it had to be done. So yeeeeeaaaahh. All that happened, and Elphie was NOT happy about it.
> 
> And ElpHABA CAN CHAnGe INtO a DRaGoNNNN! That part was sooooo fun to write, Elphaba a giant black Spirit Dragon on a rampage! Stormin' into the Witches Realm all badass like. Kid's Momma was scary back in her prime, hmm?
> 
> Why they died will be explained in the next chapter, but the upcoming chapter 13? OhohOHOHohHOHO, that one's sad! I got feels just writing it...
> 
> We also get a peak at Elphaba's more sadistic side. As she said, she did love destroying things...
> 
> Well, that's all I got! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> BEGIN THE BATTLE BETWEEN ELPHABA AND MABA! In her rage, Elphaba challenges the Grand Witch to avenge her family. Will she win? What will become of her after the biggest fight of her life?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	13. Elphaba Vs. Maba

The crackle of the flames behind me was like some kind of lullaby, and the frost rolling off the ice when the heat of the flames neared it was like a spectacular light show. I was loving the total and utter  _chaos_  I had unleashed upon this hellish place.

I never truly regretted what I did, but boy did it feel bad afterwards.

In the current moment, I was raging in the palace's center, demanding for Maba to step forward and show herself to me.

The witches had given up on trying to stop me from attacking, eventually learning that their moves were powerless against me. I had either crushed, froze, or burned any witch dumb enough to step in my line of sight, not letting anyone, or any _thing_  stop me from taking vengeance on my fallen sisters.

Such little time. I had such little, REAL, time with them. And all of that suffering for nothing, only for them to ripped from me for who knew what damned reason!

I was about to find out why, one way or another.

I saw the Witch Judge enter my line of sight, her face panicked and wild. She glanced behind her, pointing upwards towards me.

"There! She's right there!" she shouted, jumping around impatiently.

I stared silently, watching Maba rush out from behind the wall, her single eye staring up into my own.

There was a silent communication between us during that stare. She knew why I was here in such a rage, and I knew what she was planning to do about it.

"Grand Witch Maba, this monster is terrorizing our realm! You need to wipe it out at once or it may destroy us all! I here that that nasty woman Elphaba Screeting sent it because she was angry with our kind!" the Judge snapped at the side, Maba turning around to face her.

I snarled at the claim, leaning down and pushing my muzzle close to them.

" _You got a lotta nerve."_

My voice echoing into the Judge's head frightened her to some degree. I watched her grab her head and shake it violently. Maba turned to the Judge, her singular eye squinted thin.

"What did you do to anger her?" she asked relatively calmly. The Judge violently thrashed, the buzzing from my forced connection ringing in her ears.

"Nothing! She's just here to terrorize us!" she snapped, trying to lie her way out of the possible fate she would receive that day.

I felt like snapping even more then I already had. I leaned down to get  _real_  close to her, the end of my muzzle almost touching her chest.

" _You want to tell that to my sisters? Oh, I apologize, my DEAD SISTERS!?"_ I snapped, my nostrils flaring and smoke rolling. Maba turned back to me, the threat in my voice spelling out what had happened. Maba slowly turned to glare at her judge, her eye wild with anger.

"This is why we simply called a truce and was done with it! You know very well we can't fight someone with such a powerful species at her disposal, ESPECIALLY one who can become the very force she controls herself!" Maba screeched, the Judge shrinking down as Maba yelled.

But I was growing impatient.

" _Are you trying to tell me that this the Judge's work and nothing more? If so, allow me to ride this world of her existence. I think it would benefit..._ _ **greatly**_ _."_

I watched the blood drain from her face, my teeth bared in her direction. But Maba stepped between us, holding her arm out.

The Judge however wanted to make some kind of statement, moving Maba's arm.

"How dare you! It's your fault for trespassing in our world and passing as one of us! You got what you deserved and nothing more!"

My eye twitched.

" _Oh, so this is somehow MY fault? I told you why I decided to try and befriend you, and your precious Maba even said she knew what I was the minute I walked in. If I really was some threat, do you think she would've let me wander her streets willy nilly? NO! SHE WOULDN'T! SO TELL ME AGAIN WHY IT'S MY FAULT!"_

The Judge stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"You know exactly why! I couldn't stand to see someone like you knowing about our society's location and how it runs! What if you ally the DWMA one day it give it to them? We'll be doomed! And you know that as well as we do! So I simply gave you a warning not to cross us, or you'll face something worse then they did!"

I felt like biting her head off. I latched onto the wall next to me, feeling the rubble crumble under my talons.

" _You still blame me!? I wasn't going to give them your location unless you did something to deserve it! MAYBE NOW I HAVE A GOOD REASON TO GIVE YOU BASTARDS AWAY! And you think my own death is worse then what you did to my sisters!? Are you kidding me!?"_

The Judge was slowly shrinking back as I got closer to her, as if now suddenly frightened by my outbursts. I think she was thinking I would shrink back myself and say she right.

She wasn't expecting me to retaliate.

" _I should burn this entire city to the ground. I've gotten a good head start don't give me another reason to_ _ **finish the job**_ _."_

But suddenly, Maba was between us, her arms spread out. She gave the Judge a hard glare, before turning back to me and yelling so that her voice could reach me.

"Please Miss Screeting, allow us to repay you. We'll give you as much resource and money as you want, even defend this nest of yours! Just spare us!"

My reason had completely left me that day. I only roared in anger, rising onto my hind legs and spreading my wings furiously.

" _YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THE NEST NOW!? I WOULDN'T DO THAT EVEN IF THEIR KIND WAS AT STAKE! YOU WITCHES ONLY KILL TO PLEASE AND HAVE NO REASON WHAT SO EVER IN YOUR SOULS! ONLY A FEW DO AND THEY'RE REPRESSED FOR THEIR BELIEFS! I DON'T WANT MONEY! I DON'T WANT RESOURCES!_ _ **I WANT MY FAMILY!**_ "

My angry speech ended with fire rocketed right at them, Maba shielding the Judge from my blast. The power that was surging through me rocketed to levels I couldn't even imagine, my scales growing thicker and my fire growing hotter. I raised up a front talon and slammed it down where she was, hoping to crush her.

Both the Judge and Maba jumped away, one running away and another staying to fight me face to face.

It was me and Maba. One on one.

I let my dragon form dissipate into nothing but black embers, revealing my human form underneath. I was clothed in nothing but my very power, the black smog from my shredded dragon scales wrapped around me in nothing but a small top and bottom. My tattoo was glowing a solid white, symbolizing my building power on the way. It wasn't glowing different colors for each thing I used, put my body was preparing to use  _everything_. I lowered myself into a fighting stance, my eyes focused on Maba.

I glared at Maba, raising up my arms and allowing lightning to build in my palms.

" **You'll regret crossing me."**

Maba threw her cape back, jumping forward straight at me. I quickly jumped to the side, grabbing her flapping drape and pulling her into the air. Using my makeshift wings, I gave myself a few boosts into the air before spinning around and slamming Maba into the stone below me.

I attempted to deliver a firm blow to her center while she was down, but this old witch was quick on her feet, for she spun around and jumped up, meeting my fist with a her own. I heard her whisper a few words to herself as magic built up at her fingertips.

I smiled.

"Sad thing about you witches is that you have to talk when you fight! I DON'T!" I shouted, blood leaking from my jaw as I built up heat in my throat.

Maba finished her incantation and fired her magic beam straight at me, the black and purple beam coming at my faster then I expected it to. Ravens danced around it, seemingly for dramatic effect.

I tried to dodge, but the beam scraped my side, ripping my skin open to reveal tender flesh. It had been a while since I felt my skin being cut, so not only did I rocket backwards from the initial blow, but I cried out in pain.

I never left my feet however, landing upright and digging into the stone beneath me to halt my flight. I snapped to look up at Maba, her next attack coming at me. But this time I was ready, and grabbed a handful of the rock and sand beneath me, creating a makeshift shield. I took this shield and rushed into the blast, slamming my body into Maba's.

I heard the witch cry out as we fell from the balcony and plummeted towards the open courtyard. She used her cape to stop her fall as I used my wings to do the same.

I could hear witches around me, some wanted to get involved but knowing they'd get blown up before they got even one word out. Others just screamed about running away, fearful of their city falling in our battle.

I blocked them out when Maba tried to strike me again, dropping my shield and using my shoulder to block. The split second that her fist stayed there on my arm I used to grab her wrist. I let my hand heat up, not only to burn her but to make my grip stronger as I gather lightning in my core. I let the electricity escape from my open wounds and throat, watched the old witch twitch and shudder from the shock.

However, she wasn't going down as easily as I wanted, because she used another spell to counter my lightning. I felt her fist hit me square in the jaw, sending me flying backwards.

I wasn't so lucky this time and skipped across the ground, sliding on my side. My back hit a wall behind me, rocketing pain throughout my entire frame. I gasped in pain, feeling blood build up and leak past my lips, this time from injury and not from Blood Dragon techniques that I possessed.

I quickly stood however, shaking off the blow and letting some water build up this time. Maba shot forward again, but this time I met her halfway with a fist encased in ice, tearing through her robe and slicing her skin.

I heard witches around me scream and shout in response to seeing their leader hurt, seeing Maba skip like a rock not pleasing many of them.

I took the tiny window of opportunity to jump and deliver another blow, with a metal spear I quickly mended from pressuring the stones beneath my feet.

While I did hit her, Maba spun around and slammed her foot into my center, making me cough up another wave of bad blood and sending me backwards.

I landed on my feet once more, and stood there, watching the witch suddenly reel back and shout.

"SPACIAL REND!"

I could feel the space around me warping, the distortion building at her hands. It was both amazing and terrifying that she could do things like that.

If she was gonna play dirty, so was I.

" _Hikari…"_

I felt my essence moving through me, the white light building in my hands. I had never directly used a Spirit Dragon move, but today changed that. It was like every element was suddenly combining into one super attack, making my body quake.

As Maba shot towards me, I spread my knees to give me more balance. I bent my knees and pushed, sending my body forward in a thrust kind of way.

I pulled my fists back, hearing Hikari's battle cry echo through my veins.

Maba and I met in the center of the courtyard, our rivaling power causing the energy to first collapse into itself, remaining quiet for a second.

Then, it exploded.

Both Maba and I flew backwards and slammed into the parallel walls, and the castle was sent crumbling. I could hear the structure around me falling, rocks and debris falling next to me.

The mini earthquake only lasted a few seconds, witches around us running in fear of getting crushed.

And then, silence fell.

I slowly stood, my whole body aching in response to the fight that just ended. I could feel the bruises forming and the blood leaking from my open wounds. I spat out a wad of blood, staring up through a blackened eye at my opponent, who looked just as beat up as I did.

I felt satisfied to know I had done so much damage to one of the strongest people in the world.

I finally made it to my feet, grabbing my arm in pain and stumbling forward.

I stood in front of Maba, watching the old witch try and find her balance. I don't know why I did this, but I reached out and held a hand.

She looked up at me in confusion, her eye squinted at me. But when I remained silent, she took my hand and let me pull her to her feet.

Once she was standing, I glared.

"Don't think this changes anything. Next time something like this happens I  _will_  burn your city to the ground. This was a warning. Touch anyone I may love ever again, and I won't be as… understanding."

Maba stared at me, her eye boring into my own.

"... I will apologize for what my Judge has done. Rest assured that your display of power today made everyone here realize you are not the person to piss off. I think we'll back off." she seemed to smile under her robe.

I couldn't help but mimic the smirk. I turned around, facing the other witches.

" _HEAR ME NOW! IF YOU THINK THIS WAS BAD, CROSS ME ONCE MORE AND IT'LL BE MUCH WORSE!"_ I screamed, watching witches reel back in fear.

I saw Eruka in the crowd, the fear in her eyes as she stared at me breaking my heart.

I looked up at her, softly connecting to her mind to say a few words to her.

" _I'm sorry. But this was something I felt like I needed to do. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for destroying your home like this…"_

I saw Eruka's gasp on her lips, tears leaking from her eyes.

I let my wings materialize from my back, the wounds I sustained constricting. I winced, giving them a few testing flaps before taking off into the air. I flew up and away from the now broken castle, not looking back at the place until I reached the exit.

I gave the realm one last look, glaring at the place.

And then, I exited.

* * *

I was silent the entire way home, as if dead to the world around me. Something in me had… died in a way, and I had no idea what it was. But as I flew back towards the nest in a huff, I felt a sort of disturbance in my soul.

I had just worked to destroy nearly an entire civilization, and took much joy in doing this. It had left me disgusted with myself that I took such pleasure in doing this, but I didn't regret it.

The look on Eruka's face after I relayed my message to her stuck to my mind like a demonized parasite. I hated looking at her fearful face, one afraid of a possible murder should I be crossed again.

I was honestly shocked that I didn't do more damage, but I guess my sanity was still with me in a sense.

The cool night air did help with my wounds a bit, the breeze drifting past me to cool the searing pain. My wings weren't at all injured, but that was simply because the wings I was using now were simply dense air turned black, sort of like really dark clouds in a way. I liked the dandy little trick.

But before my thoughts could continue anymore, something entered my line of sight, or at least my wavelength radar.

I whirled around mid air, my eyes livid and bloodshot as I stared at the person flying towards me calmly.

Medusa.

"Why Miss Elphaba, may I say what a spectacular performance you displayed back in the Realm. I've never seen someone go toe to toe with Maba before and actually have a chance at win-"

"What do you want Medusa? You better make this quick cause you're the reason I ever found the witches in the first place. So don't make me rip you limb from limb."

Medusa seemed shocked at my sudden threat, her broom and torso recoiling at the venom I spoke with. She shook her head, staring at me with her usual sly grin.

"I mean you no disrespect Elphaba, and I'm aware of what has occurred to your family. So tragic…" she trailed off, her hand on her chest in a mocking way. My lungs swelled up and my tattoo began to glow.

"If you came after me to tell me you were involved in their murder I swear-" I built up a powerful heat in my chest, seconds away from watching the snake woman burn. But she held up her hands in surrender, shaking her head.

"Oh no not at all! I had nothing to do with your family's murder. But what I  _am_  here for is… to make an offer."

I let the heat linger, but cooled it considerably to make sure fire didn't spew from my lips when I spoke again.

"What offer?" I asked, watching her snake like eyes twist happily.

"I myself have a few grudges against the order. I was thinking… Miss Screeting. With your power, and my cunning mind, the both of us could do great things. I want you to join me and be my comrade, and we'll destroy anyone who stands in our way. As friends…"

She held out her hand, rather expectant.

But the flame I was holding built up once more something fierce. I turned to the witch, even more angry than I started out. Suddenly, I was inches away from her and had her throat in my fingers. I let my claws sink into her flesh, watched the blood seep down her throat. Medusa spat and choked, but no sound came out. I wanted my claws to leave her painful scars, reminding her of this moment incase she got anymore ideas.

"If you think… that I would join with the person, who started this mess… then you have another thing coming."

I watched her body go limp, her broom falling towards the world below us dully. I took immense joy in watched veins pop up in the corners of her eyes as she struggled with my wrist in attempts to restore her air flow.

"So I wanna tell you something, Medusa Gorgon, and I want you to remember this moment.  _If you come near me, my loved ones, or my home again, I will personally rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat… so you can see my claws tear your petty excuse of a rotting carcass open! And that's not even the beginning…"_

I drew her face closer to mine, wanting her to feel my fiery breath.

" _ **I will destroy everything that steps in my way to find you."**_

Then, I let go. I watched with dull eyes as she plummeted, scrambling mid air to find both her breath and her broom. I turned around, giving my wings a few flaps before taking off once more, the nest now in my sight.

* * *

When I re-entered the nest, the commotion that the dragons made caused my ears to ring.

I saw Aeria rise from her resting place, her eyes wide and shocked as she saw my battered body.

"Elphaba!? What happened!?" she screamed, flying up to let me land on her back. I could only groan, the pain from the blows finally weighing down on me. Aeria didn't press the matter thankfully, and simply flew down and into the Spirit Pond.

Anam stared at me with a shocked and fearful gaze. She leaned down, helping Aeria roll me into the water and lean me up against Anam's scales.

"My dear Elphaba what happened? Where did you get these wounds?" she asked relatively calmly, but the panic in her voice was apparent. I sighed heavily, the water around me working its magic and making my wounds close up slowly. I simply laid there, letting the events of the past twelve hours unfold.

My family was dead.

My family was dead.

My family… was…

I couldn't even finish my own thoughts before something bubbled up in me. It wasn't rage, it wasn't any power of any kind. It was tears.

I let the most pitiful cry I think I had ever made, wailing helplessly. The realization that my only blood family in the world had been ripped from me was absolutely terrible, and I only blamed myself for it.

I screamed over and over that it was my fault, pounding my fist into Anam's scales in anger at myself.

I could feel her gaze on me, both sad and sympathetic. I felt her nose press into the top of my head and her wing cast over my body, shielding me from the eyes around me. The only dragon that wormed their way under Anam's wing was Aeria, who slipped her head underneath my arms, giving me a soft place to lean.

My cries only got louder and louder, my body falling limp and all the strength I had draining out of me.

I felt like this moment wasn't real, but in my heart I knew it was. It took every fiber of my being to accept that fact. Not that I accepted it at that moment, it took me years to do so.

But, in the moment, I was falling apart under Anam's wing and in Aeria's embrace. I let every single scrap of emotion I had been building up over the past half year go in that one cry, letting everything drain out like a running faucet.

I cried myself to sleep that day, letting myself go.

As the exhaustion from my fight weighed down on me, one thought passed through my head before I finally went to sleep.

" _...I don't think I can reach out to anyone anymore…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tears...
> 
> Sorry that it's a half hour late, I had to go babysit and I'm uploading this from their house. So yeah. But other then that, the new chapter is here!
> 
> And man it was fun to write. This was one of the few times I wrote a fight scene, so forgive me if it's not very good.
> 
> But Elphaba makes a really big fucking statement to never piss her off again. Even Maba was kinda terrified of her. I wish I could've wrote the interaction between the Judge and Maba after Elphie left because man, I just imagine Maba practically ripping her head off. (figuratively of course~)
> 
> But ohohohohoho, I loved writing that little Medusa bit. I think my favorite thing is when Medusa thinks she'll win and then just gets fuckin D. I know that Medusa technically doesn't have scars on her neck, but I think it's funny when Crona finds out she got from Kid's mom.
> 
> But, alas, that big attitude Elphie had is now gone, and she's gonna be veeeeery unhappy. really... really unhappy.
> 
> And, that's all folks! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> With the battle done and gone, Elphaba has returned to the Nest to recover. However, it takes her much longer then she was hoping for it to take. Twenty whole years to be exact. What will happen over those twenty, long years? And will she ever truly recover from the sudden heartbreak?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	14. Angry Tears

The years that follow me after my fight with Maba still haunt me today. It was such a short twelve hours, but it was the most horrible twelve hours of my life.

I apologize about how briefly I explained it, but it truly pains me to recall those few hours, for they are not my proudest moments.

But… the twenty years that followed me after the event where almost just as hellish.

I was blank, some sort of empty carcass. A shadow of myself. Such a small window of time I had with them, suddenly ripped from me like some cruel joke.

Twenty years. Twenty long years is how long it took me to finally move on. And that goes without saying what transpired over those twenty years.

The five stages of grief were something I wished I would never have to go through, hoping I would never lose someone dear to me in the way I had just did. But sure enough, it happen.

The first five years dealt with all of my denial.

It all started a few days after my fight, with me waking up one morning against Aeria's feathers as usual. I had been having nightmares about the moment I walked into my house when it happened for a few days now, and it was suddenly weighing on me.

"...It can't be real… can it?" I asked myself, catching Aeria off guard. She had no idea what to say to me with upsetting me in some way, and honestly, I didn't know that either. I could feel her discomfort, and looked up.

"...I can tell you're uncomfortable… why so?" I asked, honestly not knowing at the time. Aeria looked around, her feathers rising up.

"Um… I just… I'm curious as to why you would ask me a question like that." she explained, looking away as if guilty. I rose a brow.

"What do you mean. I just that… well it couldn't have been real right? I mean… maybe I just imagined the worst when you came back telling me something was wrong. Maybe that's it…" I asked myself, hoping that what I said was true.

But Aeria's expression was one of sorrow and a painful truth.

"Elphaba, you know that isn't true. You saw them with your own eyes; you went and attacked the Witch's Realm because of it. You were injured while doing so, the scars are right there on your arms and body. It's not untrue Elphie…"

I stared at her with disbelieving eyes. No, that couldn't be right. It was all a lie, some kind of really,  _really_  sick prank! My head was telling me what Aeria told me, it was all true.

But my heart was taking over my judgement. I suddenly stood, my scabing wounds stretching while I did. No, that couldn't have been right. This wasn't happening, I  _knew_  it wasn't happening!

Did I…?

My mind was reeling, argueing over the facts and the fiction. This can't be happening, this can't REALLY be happening! There was no way that I had lost the last connection to the only humanity I had left. Not being human myself anymore was already enough, why are they gone now too!?

I just couldn't accept it.

"No… no you're wrong! It didn't happen I just imagined it! It didn't really happen Aeria, they're ok!" I screamed, trying to pull away from her. But the Air Dragon was persistent with me, wrapping her tail around my waist and pulling me back towards her.

"Elphaba stop saying that! You know it's true stop denying it. You've never acted like this before, if you keep saying you went crazy and imagined it you're  _really_  going to lose your mind! Just calm down, please!" she pleaded, trying to look me in the eye.

But I upright refused to look at her, turning my head away like a defiant child.

"You're wrong Aeria, it's not true! It can't be, the Witches didn't even  _know_ about my family!" I screeched, trying to rip myself from Aeria's grasp.

I could Anam raising up from the waters of her pond, clearly confused at the commotion that was taking place. He gave me a shocked look when she saw me struggling and thrashing against Aeria's grip as if being held hostage.

"Elphaba? What's going on?!" she cried, rushing over to us. The water swayed with her movements, crashing loudly when she rose up to look at me dangling from Aeria's tail.

"It didn't happen Anam! I know it didn't! I just imagined it all, that HAS to be it!" I cried, shoving my face into my hands.

I could see Anam's eyes on me, as if she immediately knew what was happening. I watched her look up at Aeria.

"My dear Aeria, place her down in my pond and make sure she stays there. I can already tell this will take a while…" she whispered, gesturing the large pond.

I believe that she didn't understand my feelings, but she knew what was happening to me.

I continued to fight and thrash as Aeria passed me over to Anam, the Spirit Dragon taking me and holding me firmly against her side as she lowered herself back into her pond.

I only continued to scream and yell, trying to wrestle myself from Anam's grasp. But she wasn't budging, and Aeria was sitting right next to us in case I somehow snaked my way out.

Those five years of denial weren't the worst, but it certainly was the most aggravating for everyone around me. They had to deal with my constant screaming and trying, my desperate attempts to convince myself it wasn't real.

Whenever my tantrums got too out of hand, Anam would drag me to the pond and settle me down in it, letting the healing water clear my mind out and calm me down.

Those were my years of denial, the many weeks I spent just lying around in the pond talking to myself about how it couldn't be true. There was no way.

The day where the harsh reality set back in was the start of my next stage. After my mind made me accept that it was true, the rage that entered my heart was something to behold. The day it happened was a came day in the autumn, my side pressed into Anam's wing.

I was staring at my leg quietly, my eyelids low as I let my tear stained eyes look up at Anam slowly.

"...It happened… didn't it."

Anam looked down at me, her eyes soft yet sad. Her nod felt like she was agreeing to sentence me to death, the action shaking me to my very core.

"...Yes Elphaba, it did. I'm sorry to say it but… your family is gone."

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm the bubbling tears welling up inside me. But something else came out instead when I decided to let my feeling out.

Pure rage.

Suddenly, I began to scream something fierce, shouting incomprehensible words to not only myself but to anyone around me who happened to hear me. I was so angry with… everything during that time. I was so angry with myself, the dragons around me, even at my family, who were the ones that suffered.

I wasn't sure where all my rage came from, but the source was there deep inside me.

My rage towards myself was because there was nothing that I could do once it happened, and I was angry at myself for that. My rage towards the dragons around me was because they couldn't help when the moment arose, even if Aeria went there and received wounds from the witches that were departing. Most of all, I was angry at my family for being victims.

I had no right to be angry at them, they couldn't help that they were attacked by magic wielding sociopaths, and the fact that I  _was_  angry at them made me feel guilt. Which conveniently enough for me made me even MORE angry!

These five years were the worst of them. I was constantly blowing up at innocent dragons who happened to catch me in my perpetual bad mood. Anam was constantly holding me down against her whenever my outbursts became too much. She would place me in the the water and make me sit still, wanting me to remain calm and not hurt anyone on accident.

Aeria was the one that received the most of my harsher words. I constantly snapped and screamed at her for not doing enough, for not trying hard enough to save them.

At first, Aeria appeared to be hurt by my words, but once she realized I was going through a stage and needed more time, she simply allowed me to take my words out on her. I felt absolutely awful afterwards, and I cried into her shoulder for nearly three hours when this stage of my grief was finally over.

During this time, I was constantly asking myself why it was taking me so goddamn long to get over this trauma. Turns out because of dragon's extended life times, they had much longer to mourn then humans did.

And this was when I began to notice my lack of… aging.

As if my twenty-one year old body was frozen in time, over these twenty years I never changed in appearance. I didn't get wrinkly, I didn't feel weaker as my bones grew older. None of that happened.

I just stayed me.

During one of my calmer phases in the anger stage, I asked Anam about it. It was some day during the summer when I brought the subject up while staring at my reflection on a sheet of ice.

"...Anam? How come I've stopped aging?" I had asked, turning to the resting Dragon.

Anam had looked up from where she was talking with two Lava Dragons, her expression one of confusion. She seemed to look me up and down, humming when she realized what I was asking.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure why, but maybe it has to do with you taking in Mother's soul. Your appearance changed when it happened, right?" she asked. Anam always clarified that I got a new look after taking Hikari's soul since she had never seen me back when I was human. I nodded.

Anam looked around, seemingly racking her brain for answers.

"Well… maybe you took the years she lived as well. Most Spirit Dragons live to be about five hundred of one thousand years. Maybe you have an extended life time now, resulting in your body remaining the same for a long period of time."

Her explanation made sense to me. I had an extended life time because of Hikari's years within me. Made sense.

It also explained how I lived long enough to meet Lord Death around the time I did, which was in the nineties.

With my rising anger, came my new idea of bargaining with myself. Telling myself that the whole ordeal that took place could've gone differently if I acted differently.

My rage phase ended with me crying in apology over my actions; crying to Anam, Aeria, and basically any dragon I saw that happened to pass by me. It was kind of embarrassing, how many tears I shed during that time.

But in my honest opinion, the phase that occurred after was the most annoying to me, at least when I think back about it.

My stage of bargaining.

And god lord did this whole ordeal bother me to no end.

The entirety of these five years just dealt with me trying to tell myself it could've been different.

I began to talk to myself during those times, telling myself things like, "What if I sense the thing myself, maybe I could've stopped it." Or other things like, "If only I didn't rest so much and were more active! I might've been able to tell something was wrong!"

One of the most common of my reason was the, "If I didn't reveal myself at that bar, I never would've met the Witches."

That reason was the one that I said to myself most often, so it just cast more and more of a burden on me. I often laid there silently during this stage of my grief, repeating the words over and over again in my head.

I tried to bargain with Anam one day over it, wanting nothing more than for her to agree with me for once during the now twelve years that had passed.

I was lying in one of mini fields of grass on the day I argued with Anam, a few Plant Dragons lying there with me, and the occasional Earth Dragon.

I was staring at the jeweled ceiling silently, my legs aching from going on a run earlier that morning to try and clear my mind from all the wild things passing through my mind. It wasn't everything I needed, but it did help to clear my mind for a while.

" _Elphaba? Mind if I talk to you for a moment?"_

My eyes opened slowly when Anam's voice rung in the hive mind, making me turn my head to glance at the large dome. I sat silently for a few moments, not in disrespect but simply because I was feeling particularly lazy that day. After a couple seconds, I answered back.

" _...Yeah… I'm on my way."_

I slowly clambered to my feet, shaking the few blades of grass that stuck to me off. I patted the noses of a few Plant Dragons before materializing my wings and taking off towards the nest's center.

When I got to the center dome, I landed in front of the pond and stared up at Anam silently.

"Well, you called me?" I asked, walking into the pond and up to her side. Anam nodded, flaring her left side wing to let me lean up to her side and settle down in the pond.

"I wanna talk to you Elphaba. You've been talking to yourself for a while now and we're becoming concerned. May I ask what you're talking about when you do this?" she asked, keeping a calm expression on her face.

I could tell she was nervous about asking me this, as if afraid I would blow up in her face. While I will admit it was a possibility that I would do that, I took in a deep breath and answered her as calmly as I could.

"I've… I've been trying to think about how it could've been different you know? Maybe if I was more diligent I would've assumed that after my huge mess up in the Witch's Realm that they would be in danger. Maybe then…"

Anam's face slowly fell, the look she gave me spoke all the pity in the world. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"My dearest Elphaba, no matter how much you wish for it to be so, what has happened could not have been avoided. It takes a great deal of me to say this, but I think what has happened was meant to be."

I glared harshly, Anam's words hurting me. While I knew what she said was true, I tried to fight it.

I did a lot of fighting these past fifteen years, desperately wanting to avoid actually thinking about it. I was always thinking of something else, like it not being real, who to be mad at, or now… how it could've been different.

I always asked myself why I was taking this so horribly. Wondering why this hurt me so much. My family had resented me for most of my life, and the times they didn't lasted only a few days. And now, after their death, I agonize like something I've held dear for years has been stripped from me forever.

It made me sick. Emotionally, and sometimes even physically.

When Anam told me there would've been no way to change what had occurred, I snapped back, wanting to prove her wrong.

"You're wrong Anam. You don't know that! If I went back to Ireland to protect them, then maybe they'd be-"

"And if you did, the whole country would turn on you. You've made our presence known to Europe with your outburst, by going back after that incident you would've only worsened the situation! And even if you warded off mobs of people by the minute, the second you left their house would've been swarmed. Please Elphaba… stop fighting this. Just accept that it's happened and move on. It's been nearly fifteen years since their death and you're still here in this hole, and you just keep digging! The farther down you get, the harder it'll be to finally crawl out! Please Elphaba, I'm begging you, let it go…"

I truly did take her words to heart that day. But I did not carry out her wish. I only depended that hole, the opposite of what she was asking me to do.

I only bargained. More and more and more bargaining. The years went by, my hole got deeper and deeper.

The last five years of this absolute hell was my stage of depression.

I don't really know how I can describe these moments. I felt many things in these years, from anger to disgust to fear. While many think that depression makes you a big ball of sadness, the sadness never really plays a part until the very end. When you dive head first into acceptance.

After my years of trying to create different paths, my mind slipped into this empty state of nothingness.

I was still, silent, asleep, or all of the above.

I went without a proper bath for three days sometimes, I sometimes wouldn't eat proper meals for a day or two. When I sleep, I was plagued with nightmares about the corpses of my family reanimating and begging me to help them, or simply to get their hearts pumping again.

That was the freakiest thing.

Depression is a confusing thing to deal with. You suffer through many different things while in it. Some are angry, some are afraid, and some are disgusted with everything around them.

Me? I was a blob. Just an empty shell of myself. Never speaking, never smiling, sometimes I think I just sat there without a single thought running through my head.

This lasted for five years. The last five of my twenty in my grievance.

I won't recall the thoughts or even things I said during this time, for it's too painful for me to recall.

But I will recall the day of my acceptance.

If I remember the date correctly, it was December 14th, near the end of the year 1797. I was on a walk outside the nest, the cold winter air feeling nice on my skin. The snow was high, nearly two-hundred and fifty centimeters high. It was a heavy snowfall that year, and January hadn't even hit yet.

I had decided to take a walk after Anam began to complain about my lazing around. She didn't want me to get out of shape and told me to either go start punching a tree or take a walk. I wasn't feeling particularly violent, so I just went on a walk.

I seemed to had lost all feeling for anything at that point, as if my emotions had given up on me and left. While I still felt things physically, like the cold air or the deep snow my feet were buried in, all other things left.

I couldn't appreciate the beauty of the forest this winter, I couldn't love Anam's deep pool of magic water that healed all wounds, I couldn't even feel happiness when I thought of my friendships here at the nest.

It broke my heart, to say the least of things.

But… it's not like I felt that either. I was empty, a shadow of myself. And really, when it got right down to it…

I only had myself to blame.

On the day of my acceptance, I stopped by a rather large boulder, deciding to make it my perch for the afternoon snow. I climbed it nimbley, placing myself on the top and looking up at the sky.

The snowflakes began to fall slowly after that, some landing on me and others in the already deep snow around me. And then, I waited.

What I was waiting for was beyond me, but I sat there patiently as if something was going to happen or someone was going to show up.

Turns out, someone did.

And not the person I was expecting.

The fact that it was a person shocked me in the first place, and the next thing that shocked me was his age. He was an elderly fellow, around sixty or so. Or at least something close to that. He was trekking through the deep snow with nothing but a few layers of raggedy clothing and a walking stick, his breath fogging up in the cold air every time he breathed.

I stared down at him in slight surprise, amazed a man of his age was walking through snow this thick. Instead of simply chasing him away like I did most humans, I just let out a verbal warning.

"You shouldn't be here. Not in this part of the wood at least, there are things around here that'll kill you with no hesitation should you linger too long."

I guess he hadn't noticed me yet, for he looked up in shock to hear someone speak. His eyes widened upon seeing me. And my face copied his.

Gold. That was all I saw in his eyes. The same golden irises I had myself.

Instead of heeding my warning, he chuckled.

"Hah, going down fighting will be something to behold for me. If you're gonna kill me then I'll give you a fair fight." He slowly walked over to the boulder where I was sitting, standing there and waiting for me to either come down and fight him or do something else.

But I just sat there, staring at the old man. He looked like me in almost every way, from the dark skin to the black hair to even his eyes. Instead of round, circle pupils, his appeared to be ovals, like a mix between round and slited. He seemed to notice my confusion and smiled.

"Mind if I sit?" I was shocked at his display of kindness, but I nodded. I watched him slightly struggle to get up to where I was, but he managed and sat down a foot away from me. He placed his walking stick in the snow next to him and his bag on the boulder. Setting his feet on the boulder's small ledge where mine where, he leaned back slightly.

"Ah, the cool winter air here feels nice, don't you think?" he asked, closing his eyes and letting the snowflakes fall on his face. I shrugged, looking down at my bare feet.

"I guess. I don't really feel the cold or warmth all that much. I'm… well adjusted to both so it doesn't bother me all that much," I confessed, but keeping my actual species to myself.

The man laughed, nodding his head.

"I can tell. You're out here in top that shows your midriff, and pants that only go down to your knees. Both white too, what material is that?" he asked, generally curious. I wasn't sure whether that was creepy or not, but I answered him anyway.

"It's made from some really thick vines that grow in my home. I used that and cotton to make this garb. Light, flexible, and pretty tough. Also, very boring in color. Why do you ask?"

The man shook his head. "Just curious that your clothes are what kept you warm in this winter, but I guess it's just you. So tell me, you seem to be lackluster in a positive wavelength, why is that?" he asked, leaning down to rustle through his bag.

My eyes widened, shocked he noticed my jumbled aura. But I blew it off.

"Just been going through some shit recently, but I'll get better so-"

"But you're not. I can tell this problem of yours has been continuous. If it hadn't, your aura would show signs of positivity, but it reeks of anger, fear, and a firm distrust against all you love. What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?" he interrupted me by taking my hand and placing a clay molded cup in my hands, then filling it up with a tea that I didn't realize he brewed in the short sentence I spoke.

I started at him in shock, one at his tea making speed and two at the fact he saw right through my lie. But, instead of answering his question, I gave him my own.

"How did you brew this tea so fast? You just pulled out a pot and placed a bunch of snow in it. There's no way it melted that fast normally." He laughed, placing his hand on the bottom.

"You're a careful girl. Questioning my oddity before trusting me with your secrets, very good. To answer your question, a dear friend of mine gave me a very special power. My hands can reflect the sun's rays, so I just place my hand on the bottom and warm it. The snow melts with the tea bag on top and brews in seconds instead of minutes. Like it?" He looked at my untouched tea, gesturing for me to take a sip.

So I did. I couldn't help but smile fondly, the first genuine smile I had made in a while. It tasted like strawberries and mint, a tart yet cool combination.

"It's… it's good," I whispered, taking another sip. The man smiled, placing down the pot and taking a sip of his own. I smiled, the two of us drinking the tea in a comfortable silence.

I placed my cup in my lap, stilling holding it. I smiled at him.

"This is the first time in awhile that I've felt this… good. Thank you for sitting with me." I smiled wider when he laughed, nodding his head.

"No problem missy. I enjoy the company of strangers. And yet, you seem familiar. I know we've never met, but I see something in you…" he sighed, looking up at me. The two of us stared at one another for a bit, as if silently communicating.

Suddenly, it clicked in my head.

His similar look to mine, his ability to 'harvest the sun's power', and more importantly, his understanding of auras.

Something bubbled up in me, a feeling I had never felt before. He seemed to notice my wavelength's sudden change, for he placed a hand on mine.

"Are you alright? You suddenly got a wave of emotion," he asked, concern written all over his face.

I silently nodded, trying to fight off tears building in my throat. I mustered up enough restraint to speak.

"Is your n-name… by any chance… T-Tutankhamen?"

He seemed shocked, slightly recoiling at my question. But he smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"Yes, it is. How did you know?" he asked.

I swore my heart stopped for a moment. I knew who he was immediately, and I couldn't believe I was right. It was him…

"M-My name is Elphaba… I'm from Ireland. Do you know me?" I asked.

He hummed, placing his hand to his chin.

"Hmm, I know we've never met, but I was going to have a child way back when with a woman from Ireland. If our child was a girl, I wanted her name to  _be_  Elphaba."

And that's when I think it clicked in HIS head too. Because suddenly his eyes widened and he stared at me silently. Unlike me, he let his tears flow immediately, understanding who he was looking at.

"Are you… Nora's child? The red haired woman that lived in Skerries?" he asked me, his whole frame shaking. I nodded, sniffling.

"Y-Yes. But she's not around anymore… she and my other sisters d-di… they…" I couldn't get myself to say it, my voice croaking as the built up tears suddenly welled up in my throat.

Tut seemed to know what I was trying to say, because he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled fondly.

"So that's it. That's why your aura is so out of whack. You're grieving." He said it all, everything that had been happening to me over these past twenty years. I nodded silently.

"Y-Yes. I just… it's my fault they didn't get to live their lives out like they wanted to! If I had only acted faster, been more decisive, then maybe they'd be…" I let my words fall, hanging my head in shame. Tut hummed.

"Alive?" He finished my sentence, causing my head to snap up and stare at him with wide eyes. He sighed heavily, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Elphaba, a long time ago something happened to me. On my way back to Ireland to pick up my one and only child, I was caught in a horrible storm. It washed me away and got me lost in the great world. I only knew where I was until I reach the great kingdom of Prussia after passing through the Holy Roman Empire. I was lost and miles away from Ireland. I went through tedious journeys in attempts to get there, but nothing worked. I agonized over that fact I may never meet my child, but I pushed on hoping there were alive and well. Sometimes Elphaba, things happen that we don't expect or don't like, and there's nothing we can do about it. The only thing we can do, is accept it and move on, and hope that things get better…"

I felt my heart swell as he spoke. So that's why he never came to get me, he got lost and was never able to get to Ireland in time of my birth. I felt more tears build in my eyes, but I refused to blink and let them fall.

Tut smiled, grabbing both of my shoulders.

"I loved your mother, and I'm sorry if she gave you any hardship after my disappearance. I see the pain in your eyes, and I can only imagine what your life was like in a country where one with looks like yours were unappreciated. But you had the willpower to pull through then, right?"

I nodded.

Tut smiled, "Then show me that willpower now, and let go."

I don't know what about him made me let my emotions fly, but something did. Anam couldn't do it, Aeria couldn't do it, no Dragon in the nest could do it. But Tutenkhamen… my father… just had the magic.

I blinked, my tears fell, and I wailed. I threw myself into his arms, burying my face into his shoulder as I cried. Turns out, family was what I needed. I needed to have someone of my blood reassure me, and luckily enough the piece of family I never truly had shows up.

I cried for hours, telling him of how horrible I felt for not being able to protect my family, for letting them die because of something I did. I cried about how Mother treated me, I cried about how my sisters joined me after she fessed up, I just… cried. As if every single emotion I had been feeling since my arrival to the nest was pouring out.

And Tut only rubbed my head, not saying a word throughout my sob. He knew I just needed a place to vent, so he remained quiet. Every once in awhile, he would whispered a word or two, like 'go on', or 'don't hold it in'. I could tell he was crying too, like he was accepting that even though we never got to live together as father and daughter like he wanted to, he was finally accepting his feelings too, because I was here in his arms now.

I told him of my relationship with the previous Empress Hikari, how I named the new Empress Anam, how I met Timaeus and found out Tut was half dragon, I just told him everything that passed through my mind.

He did as well, telling me of his travels through places like Prussia, the Holy Roman Empire, Austria-Hungary, all those great kingdoms, in a grand search to find me.

It was hours before the tears subsided, the both of us sitting there silently.

Tut sighed, rubbing my head once more.

"After all these years… I never thought I would ever get to met my child. But here you are, in my arms finally. I'm sorry about what Nora has done to you, and I'm sorry for your sisters. But like I said…"

"Have the willpower to move forward," I finished, slowly sitting up and wiping my eyes. He nodded, wiping his own.

"Yes, have the willpower. You have so much of it, being able to last this long. And I never thought my daughter would become a dragon. Something like that never crossed my mind, even if I'm half dragon myself," he laughed heartily, my own laugh leaving my throat. It had been so long since I felt like this, so happy and so free. It was like someone had taken a one hundred pound weight off me in an instant. I was still sour about what about happened, but I knew I would be much better off now.

I looked up at the sky, the snow beginning to come down harder. Then, something came into mind.

My song.

I turned towards Tut, a smile nervous smile on my face.

"Um, hey, could I ask a favor of you?" I asked. He turned to me and nodded.

"Of course, anything."

I rubbed my arm, a slight blush of embarrassment dusting my face.

"Um… I wrote a song for my sisters but they never got to hear it. In fact… none of my family did. Would you like to?"

His whole aura seemed to light up when I asked him that. He nodded happily.

"I would love to hear your song. What language is it in?" he asked. I smiled, relieved he wanted to hear it.

"The original is in Gaelic, but I've been working on an English version. Could I sing that one?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sing whichever one you'd like."

I smiled, leaning back against the boulder. I let a few tears for my sisters fall as I took in a breath, preparing my voice for my lullaby. My Song of the Sea.

" _Between the here, between the now…_

_Between the north, between the south…"_

I could his face light up as I sung, warming my heart.

" _Between the west, between the east…_

_Between the time, between the place…"_

My heart seemed to flare up into a big ball of fire as I sung my lullaby, the emotions overtaking me as I continued.

" _From the shell…_

_The Song of the Sea._

_Neither quiet nor calm…_

_Searching for love again."_

Tut seemed to have tears of his own built up in his eyes as I sung, my words getting to him as much as they were getting to me.

" _Mo ghr_ _á…"_

I leaned into Tut's side, smiling when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders warmly.

" _Between the winds, between the waves…_

_Between the sands, between the shores."_

Then the memory hit me, my ocean home. I remembered myself sitting on that rocky shore, singing the songs of my Irish blood out into the open air. I could smell the salty water, I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below me. As if my song was taking me home.

" _From the shell…_

_The Song of the Sea._

_Neither quiet nor calm…_

_Searching for love again."_

My tears were flowing like two steady waterfalls as I entered the last verse of the song.

" _Between the stones, between the storms…_

_Between belief, between the seas…"_

I sucked in a breath, singing the last line in a shaky, tear filled voice.

" _Tá mé i dtiúin."_

My song was finished, and my tears had subsided. Tut was smiling brightly as he clapped quietly for me.

"That was beautiful Elphaba. What did those two lines in Gaelic mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

I turned to him and smiled.

"The first phrase means 'my love'. And the second one means 'I am in tune'. I thought they sounded nice while still in Gaelic, so I left them like that, even in the English. I hope it was still ok," I smiled. He nodded.

"It was wonderful, thank you for letting me hear it."

I smiled back. I looked up at the sky, seeing the snow beginning to come down harder.

"Hey, let me guide you to the town nearby. I wouldn't want you getting caught in the snow," I hoped off the rock, holding my hand out.

He smiled, getting off the rock and swinging his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his walking stick and took my hand, letting me lead him through the snow.

We talked casually as we trekked the five mile hike, the air finally clear in both of us after the years of denial and hardship.

Once we arrived at the town south of the nest, or the micronation of Melody, I led my father into town and to the inn.

When we got there, the two of us stared at each other silently, as if not wanting to part just yet. But Tut was the first to speak in this silence, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Elphaba, I want you to know and remember what I told you. Don't let those horrible feeling get in the way of your life and what you do. Please, if not for your sake then for mine, remember that," he smiled, letting a few tears fall.

I smiled back, nodding my head silently. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, knowing this would be the first, and last time I would ever see him. The two of us remained there, knowing we had to part but not wanting to just yet.

I smiled, tucking my face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Father…" I whispered, the words slipping out before I could stop them. I could feel his breath hitch, but he only squeezed me tighter.

"I love you too Elphaba… take care of yourself alright? Oh, and one other thing, gimmie at least one grandkid ok?"

I blushed, laughing and nodding.

"Alright, I guess I can work that out sometime," I pulled pack and smiled, letting my tears fall.

Tut seemed to remember something suddenly, his face contorting to one of shock for a split second before reaching into his pocket.

"Here, I want you to have this."

He held out a small pendant, no bigger then the palm of his hand. It was a carving of the Lord of Death's mask, with the holes to match. I took the thing curiously, gently painting my fingers across the surface. It was smooth and cool, and it appeared to made out of some kind of really light stone.

"Is this, the DWMA's symbol? Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. He smiled, taking my other hand and clasping it over the pendant.

"Because I see this place in your future. You're a wonderful woman with a good heart and you may end up there one day. I carved it after my own visit to Death City. I hope you'll find your way there eventually, cause I think it'll benefit from your presence."

I smiled, looking down at the small pendant fondly. I tightened my grip around it, holding it to my chest and nodding.

"Alright. Thank you Father. For your words, your gift, and just being here today. I wish we had more time…" I sighed, feeling saddened. But Tut simply smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Elphaba. One day, we'll see each other again. Maybe not in this life, but someday…"

The two of us gave our goodbyes and parted ways, with me leaving town and him entering the inn.

As I walked away, I felt my very soul lift in happiness. I finally felt free from the darkness that had held onto me for theses past twenty years.

As I passed through the snowy woods once more, I looked up into the sky, letting the snowflakes fall onto my face.

In the end, as I finally moved on after what had happened, after my fight, and after all that happened in the years to come.

I was glad that I was able to grant my father's wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*
> 
> Uuuughgghh this one hurt my heart to write. I had to look up the five stages of grief and how people normally acted during them, and then write that on a much grander scale since it takes Elphaba twenty whole years to get over her family's death.
> 
> But yeeeaaahh...
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet, and I don't think the later chapter's I've written competes with it at all... but Elphaba's finally over her family's death. Well, she's accepted it, and she'll be back to her snarky, suavy self after the time skip coming up.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaand, ELPHIE'S DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!
> 
> I loved writing that bit with Tutankhamen! God it gave me so many fuckin feels just writing it! Even if they never met, Tut loves his baby girl! Turns out all Elphie needed was some feely time with Papa. Elphie got to sing her song, and Tut gave her a VEEEEERY important object. That whole pendant thing she got from him? That has some very sentimental value to her, and to her...and to her baby...~~~
> 
> Sorry it's a few hours late, my family went out to dinner around five and I didn't think to upload it beforehand...
> 
> But, anyway, that's that! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba spends the next month recovering from her twenty year period of grievance. While doing this, she decides that it's time for her to leave the nest and go out into the world. But she needs to find a way to protect the nest while she's gone. What will she do, and how will she do it?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	15. A Great Decision

I never thought once in my life that I would ever met my biological father. And even if I had thought that, I would've never guessed he would love me almost instantly. But of course, I stand corrected.

As per protocol.

But even with my meeting with my father, and my acceptance finally coming into play, my sadness and heartbreak still lingered in me. I guess depression isn't something that can instantly cured.

A month after the met, I was much calmer and much more quiet. And quiet in a good way. I was always thinking about things like where did my father go on his journey? Or maybe, what if I went out to see the world.

Ireland often drifted into mind, images of my sisters along with. I hated thinking about it, I really did. It made my chest clench in a horrible way and tears would spring from my eyes. But I knew it was ok to think about it. My father told me to think about so that it could help me move on. Even if I had finally accepted that it happened, I was still trying to recover from the heartbreak.

Time heals all wounds, but words will never heal a broken heart. At least, not instantly.

My idea about traveling around the world originated from my father and flourished as I lazed around the nest thinking about it. I began to wonder that the rest of the planet looked like. Where there other species that weren't humans or witches? I knew that a few Grim Reapers dotted the world, but what about other people?

Maybe other people had magic? Not the witch kind of magic, but powers like mine? Or even random, quirky things about them that made no sense but made them cool?

I wasn't sure about anything really.

I also began to question other civilizations as well. I hardly knew of my own culture, since I was hidden away most of my life and didn't know I was half Egyptian until Mother confessed. Maybe I could travel around and learn about other cultures?

After about a month of thinking this over, I decided to voice my thoughts to Anam, to sort of give her a heads up.

The day I did, I flew down from my normal sleeping place, which was a long vine in the Empress's dome, to the pond below me where she was resting.

When I landed near her, her head rose to met me. She gave me a smile, unfurling her wing as a gesture to bring me closer.

"Good morning Elphaba. How did you sleep?" she asked, watching me lean against her side. I shrugged, plunging my hand into the water to uproot some seaweed.

"Good I guess. I've just been thinking about a lot of things recently. At least, after I met my dad," I explained, biting down on the slimy plant. Anam titled her head, showing me she was both confused and curious.

"Thinking? About what if I may ask?" she inquired, lowering her head to get on eye level with me. I looked away, not sure how she would take the information. So, I threw caution to the wind and told her.

"I've… I've been thinking of leaving."

The silence that followed was deafening. Anam stared down at me like I had somehow grown a second head in the midst of saying that singular sentence. She shook her head, as if she was seeing something absolutely nuts.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute? Leaving? As in leaving the nest!? B-But why!?" she cried, curling her neck around to get right in my face.

I chuckled, seeing where the panic might have rooted. I patted her muzzle, offering her a gentle smile.

"Anam, I wouldn't leave because I don't wanna live here anymore. I was just thinking of traveling, seeing the world and maybe meeting other people. I've only ever lived in that tiny house or here, so maybe getting out and exploring wouldn't be too bad for me."

Anam sighed heavily, as if some great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Oh. I thought you were leaving for good or something. Don't scare me like that!" she wailed, growling when I did nothing but laugh. I shook my head, rubbing my temple.

"Don't get yer scales wound up Anam. I would visit definitely, but I would really like to go and explore. Maybe even hit Death City somewhere along the road. My father suggested I do so to help me recover, so maybe I'll do it."

Anam nodded, seemingly supportive after knowing that I wasn't leaving cause I was sick of this place or something. But then a concerned look graced her features.

"But, Elphie if you who will guard the nest? I know we've been doing it for years by ourselves, but we've next to no incidents since you've arrived. I mean, I wouldn't know what those incidents were like since I wasn't around for them, but still. The nest will be left vulnerable to a human invasion or something…"

I hummed, thinking what she said over. It was true. Dragons were a very docile species, contrary to popular belief. They hated attacking humans in fear of retaliation or just hurting a defenseless creature in general. While it was a major flaw, since humans have terrorized them for years and the dragons should really just get it over with and make a clear note to stay the fuck away, it was understandable as well.

They didn't want to make matters worse for themselves, so they avoided conflict to the best of their ability. But I still wanted to make sure they were safe while I would be away. So I thought.

And thought, and thought, and thought. What would be a way to keep the nest safe without me needing to be present?

Then something came to mind. I suddenly remembered from father that the Lord of Death had fused his soul to his city in order to keep the Kishin at bay and asleep. In return, however, he could never leave. I wondered if I could something like that…

But reverse.

"Maybe… I can fuse my soul to the nest to keep humans out?"

Anam seemed to choke on whatever was making its way down her throat at the time. She whirled around to stare at me once more.

"What!? How would you even accomplish such a feat!?" She screamed. I winced at her volume, placing my finger to my ears while answering her.

"I heard from Father that the Lord of Death did the same thing to keep a crazy demon in, maybe I can do something similar by binding my soul to the nest to keep the humans out. And maybe I can even give you the power to let only certain people you deem worthy in by resonating with you while doing it. It's just a suggestion. But maybe we can do it," I explained, taking my hands from my ears and pursing my lips in thought.

Anam still gave me that look as if I had lost my mind, flaring her wings in confusion and defense.

"But what if something goes wrong with that little plan of yours!? What if you lose your soul permanently or you mess up and damage your soul!? There are so many thing that could go wrong with this it's not even funny!" she cried, trying to convince me to either change the plan or just not do anything at all.

Which neither of those things I was accepting.

"Please Anam, understand. I want to travel the world but I don't wanna do it and leave the nest vulnerable. I think this would be a good way to keep unwanted people out and keep the dragons safe. I would resonate with you while doing it and give you the power to let only certain people walk through this barrier, it doesn't sound all that hard when you think about it! It may have some effects on me and I may not be able to come back in, but at least the nest will be safe without me and that's my ultimate goal when it comes to this. To make sure that the nest will remain safe without my presence!" I argued, standing up to show some ground.

Anam sat silently, her eyes thoughtful and averting. She looked back up to me, her voice soft and trembling when she voiced her next question.

"What do you mean you may never be able to come back?"

I frowned, looking away nervously.

"Well, Lord Death's soul being around his city prevents him from leaving. If I can place my soul while being  _outside_  it, I think I'll be trapped outside of the nest. I'm basically trapped on the outside of my own soul. I think I would still be able to use my wavelength and such, but my actual soul will remain as the barrier keeping humans from entering the nest. Please Anam, I know it's risky and I may never be able to enter the nest again, but I feel like this is the way."

Anam stared at me some more, thinking about my somewhat desperation to have this done. She looked around at the nest, seeing other dragons stare up at her in curiosity as she thought.

Anam hummed, looking back at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What happens if something goes wrong?" she asked, as if wanting to change my mind but not wanting to upset me by saying no all together.

I smiled, "Then we find another way. Come on Anam, have a little faith in me."

The Spirit Dragon sighed deeply, knowing she wasn't going to be able to change my mind anytime soon. She gave me a small grin, her eyes sad yet curious.

"Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

I will not explain how I accomplished this great feat. One, it's complicated as all get out, and two, I'd rather this information not get into the wrong hands and people start putting their souls places they don't belong in.

But the morning I did it was honestly one of the greatest mornings of my life. I had woken up feeling refreshed and excited, having planned the whole game plan with Anam the week after I suggested what we should do to make sure the nest stayed safe. Aeria threw one hell of a fit when I told her, thinking I was batshit crazy for doing something so monumentally crazy.

But I knew this had to be done. I would lose the ability to speak with Hikari, but since my soul was still present in the world I would still be able to resonate with others, use my powers, and even display my soul to meisters. Of course it wouldn't be the actual thing and would only be a projection cast out, but overall, I had a good feeling about the day.

When Anam and I went to the front of the nest that morning to proceed with our plan, she gave one last effort at trying to get me to not do it. Of course it didn't work, for I knew this was one step I needed to take towards recovering from my heartbreak, leaving the place where I spent my time during my grievance.

She of course, understood my reason, and followed through with me. The two of us resonated, performed the action, and were left completely baffled when it actually worked.

In the current moment, I was leaning against the barrier, sharing my final words with Hikari.

"...It's gonna be odd, not being able to hear your voice anymore…" I sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky. Hikari hummed in agreement.

" _Yes, it will be. But to be honest with you Elphaba, I'd rather stay to defend my home then travel out worrying about it. Nothing against your decisions of course…"_

I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, no it's alright. I'd rather you do what you're comfortable with. And if staying here is that, then I'll accept it. I will let you know that whenever someone touches this barrier I'll be able to feel their presence. So don't let anyone dumb in ok?"

Hikari let out a laugh, making me laugh alongside her. I would definitely miss her, the first one in the world to tell me I was worth something after all. It would be strange, and I knew I would definitely talk to myself over my journey only to remember her absence.

But if my home stayed safe, Hikari was happy, and I got to travel the world… I was alright with anything I had to do.

I turned to the barrier, leaning up against it, staring at the nest's proper entrance. I had never remembered using that entrance before. It was the one built by humans who used to come here to either kill dragons or pray. It was built in a very temple like fashion, with words in Dragontongue all over the worn away pillars and walls. The entrance to the nest looked like a ruin, with the entrance most dragons used being the hole in the wood where they could fly down and straight into the nest.

I felt a few hot tears roll down my cheeks, pressing my cheek to the barrier.

"I'm gonna miss you Hikari…" I sighed, letting some emotion go. I could hear her tears as well, and her presence was all the more closer to me, as if she was leaning up against the soul to try and reach me.

" _And I'll miss you Elphaba. I'm so glad I got to met you and have you as my best friend. I love you Elphie…"_

That was what got me. I burst into a fit of sobbing, pressing myself into the barrier as if trying to break through it. Hikari's sobs filled my ears as well, the two of us not wanting to part but knowing it had to be.

"I-I love you too Hikari…" I cried, sliding down to my knees and up against the barrier.

The two of us talked a little more, the whole goodbye not going over until Anam and Aeria showed up to see me off.

" _It looks like it's time for you to go. Take care alright? And don't get yourself killed alright?"_ Hikari joked, causing me to laugh heartily. I nodded.

"Alright. I'll do my best ok? Well… I guess this is, goodbye."

" _It is. Have fun and explore. Don't forget about me alright?"_

I laughed, "Of course not. Goodbye, Empress Hikari… may our paths cross again someday."

" _Yes, let them cross once more someday. Goodbye, Elphaba Screeting."_

I stood up from my spot, rubbing the barrier's surface once more before looking up at Anam and Aeria.

"Are you ready to go?" Anam asked, her saddened look breaking my heart. I nodded, slinging my single-strapped bag over my chest.

"Yes, I am."

Aeria stepped forward, walking out of the barrier to press her nose to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You won't be lonely if I do." she asked, a pleading look in her eye.

I smiled, nodding my head and patting her nose.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've already put the nest at risk when I revealed your existence back in Ireland those years ago. I'd rather you stay here to help defend the nest in my absence, also to make sure your existence stays minimal to the highest rate. So don't worry, I'll visit whenever I can alright? With my lifespan, I'm sure I can get here a few times before my life ends."

Aeria nodded solemnly, leaning up to lick my cheek.

"Well… if you're sure, I won't get in the way. But please be careful! I wouldn't want you to die…"

I chuckled, kissing her nose.

"If you see that barrier fall, then it means I'm gone. But if that barrier remains sturdy and unmoving, then assume only one thing; that I'm alive and breathing. Can you do that for me?" I asked, smiling when Aeria nodded. She stepped back to let Anam come forth, the Spirit Dragon copying Aeria's movements.

"Take care Elphaba. Have a safe journey ok? And come back whenever you want to. You're always welcome here in the Dragon's Nest."

I smiled, letting more tears fall as I wished Anam and Aeria a farewell. Many other dragons had come outside to see me off, some of them named by me and others good friends of mine.

With tears in my eyes, I gave the nest one, last, final wave goodbye.

Then I spread my wings and took flight.

I could hear their sorrowful yet encouraging cries as I flew away, making tears fall from my eyes. I looked over my shoulder, seeing my soul wrapped around it protectively. I smiled.

"At least… they'll be safe."

As I flew away, I never thought about this being my last time seeing the nest. But with all the things that transpired over the next two hundred years…

To my complete ignorance, that was the last time I ever saw my home… again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Elphie has LEFT the nest!
> 
> ...Pun totally intended~
> 
> But anyhoodle, Elphaba as officially left the Dragon's Nest for good! She feels like she'll come back, but fate has other plans for her~~~ (and by fate I mean me).
> 
> To explain what took place, incase people were still wondering, Elphaba performed an action similar to that of what Lord Death did to Death City, she intrapped her soul around the nest to keep those meddling humans out. The reason she can still use her powers is because she left Hikari's conciousness behind, but kept the power. And because she's trying to keep something out, she's trapped outside the nest, in contrary to Death who's trapped inside his city.
> 
> That's just to clear it up just in case it was confusing.
> 
> OH! One other thing, about the little line she says: "If you see that barrier fall, then it means I'm gone. But if that barrier remains sturdy and unmoving, then assume only one thing; that I'm alive and breathing."
> 
> REMEMBER THAT LINE! This story will have sequels to it, and even thought they may not be about Elphaba specifically, this line will be VERY important when Book 3 rolls around. I'm still working on a name for this here trilogy, when I get it worked out, I'll announce it.
> 
> And just a note to people who read my other story, I'M SO SORRY! I know I said it would only be a day but something happened and it got pushed back! I still don't have the next chapter ready, but I hope to get it up by Monday at the latest! I'm so sorry, please be patient it's on it's way!
> 
> Well, with that out of the way, that's all for now! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba has left the nest and is now making her way across the world. Her first stop is a land near Ireland known as the Great Kingdom of Britain. There, she stumbles across a strange looking cave, with an even stranger weapon inside it. Who is this weapon, and how will it affect Elphaba's future?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	16. A Heart to Heart

I spent the next few weeks simply flying over Canada and the United States, only stopping for supplies refills or just to walk around to enjoy the scenery.

It was different to say the least, not having any dragon nearby. Especially Hikari not being here. But I pushed my feelings aside and kept moving forward.

My first major stop on my journey was the British Isles to the north. I had occasionally thought of going to Death City at point, but I tried to avoid the place. I really didn't want to get involved with the enemy of the people that slaughtered my family, so for now I avoided the place like the plague. Thinking about it made my hand reach up to grasp the now necklace of the DWMA's insignia carved by my Father.

What was supposed to be a lush, green land had somehow grown dry and hot, especially for where the place was located. It was basically a desert

And flying in the desert wasn't always the best idea. With the sun beating down on my back constantly, and with my hair being black so it naturally absorbed those devilish rays, I found myself either laying in the middle of the sand chugging water, or just digging a giant hole to hide in. Bless my Earth Dragon digging abilities or I would've died of sun exposure by now.

In one of my digs to find some release from the sun's rays, I noticed the ground and dirt seemed to be damp and moist. While digging, I pressed into the damp dirt, only to see water rise up from it.

I found myself excited to see dirty water, knowing there had to be a main source somewhere. I looked around my area, hoping to find it.

Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find. I saw a giant lump on the horizon, with a few trees and what appeared to be running water.

I opened my wings and gave myself a huge aerial boost towards the strange looking oasis.

I had went a little too fast however, and wasn't able to stop myself from slamming headfirst into the side of a cliff, and into the waterfall no less.

I slid down the side, landing into the running water flat on my face. I remained for a few moments, one because of the pain that the initial impact caused in my head, and two because sitting in three foot water felt nice.

But I had to sit up eventually, pulling my head from the water to stare at my surroundings. I did have a bit of a headache after, to that made me wince at the brightness of the current moment.

"Damn… I really need to get a grip on control my speed boosts. Oh, water." I had looked down to see myself chest deep in running water coming from the waterfall. I smiled.

"Well… I can't complain too much," I chirped, slapping the water a few times. The coolness it brought was refreshing, and I sat there for a few moments just basking in it. I looked around at my surroundings, curious about the place I was in. I looked towards the top of the waterfall, noticing that the cliff went somewhere.

"I wonder… what's up there?"

I gave my wings another flap, a gentler one at best, and rose up the waterfall to land at its top. I was met with more water, landing in a foot and a half deep pond that emptied into the river below and also winded it's way into a large cave.

My curiosity had been peaked as I stared into the cave, wondering what could've been inside.

I hummed to myself, taking a few steps forward before all out jogging into the cave. At the entrance of the cave, a small sign stood in front of the large opening.

"The Eternal Cave"

It was an interesting name to say the least, with so many pillars rising from the waters around the entrance and the surprisingly clean water that was flowing from said cave.

I looked into the cave once more, a brow raised in suspicion. I took a step forward, and entered the cave.

The walls were seemingly made from some kind of crystal and shown a brilliant blue, the water's reflection dancing on them in a very mystical kind of way. I couldn't help but stare at the walls in awe, it's beauty truly mesmerizing. I kicked up water as I went, smiling at the crystal clear water moving and flowing around my moving feet.

"This place is beautiful. I wonder what's in this place, other then water…"

As if the universe wanted my question answered, a small jingle made my ears twitch.

I looked up to see a tiny little human flying towards me. When it stopped in front of me, I noticed it's elf like appearance. It had long, pointed ears and was wearing a buttoned down shirt with an ankle length, button skirt and brown shoes. The cutest thing about it was the little beanie it was wearing, making two strands of its hair fall on either side of its face. The bug like wings behind it fluttered quickly to keep it airborne as it stared at me. I recognized the creature as a fairy, an all female species with the ability to grow flowers when in a good mood.

She smiled at me, moving around my head and upper torso curiously.

" _I've never seen a human like you before? What kind of human are you?"_ she asked, reaching out to touch the tip of my ear. I couldn't help but giggle, the fairy's curiosity amusing.

"Well, I used to be human. But then a friend of mine transformed me so help save her people," I explained, watching her gasp in awe.

" _Really? So what did you transform into? Cause you still look a little human to me…"_  she pondered, placing a tiny hand to her chin in thought. She lowered herself down to my left shoulder, observing my tattoo. She then gasped.

" _Miss Lady! Are you a dragon!?"_  she yelled, a few more fairies coming out from behind rocks and from beyond the cave to see what the fuss was about. I nodded.

"Yep. My friend gave me her power so that I could help them, and she was dragon. I have dragon powers, I can fly, and even speak to dragons," I explained. The little fairy awed over my tattoo, calling her friends over.

" _Come here guys! This lady is a Dragon!"_

In a few moments, I was suddenly swarmed by little fairies, all of them touching my ears or staring at my tattoo.

" _You're a Dragon? Really? That's so cool"_

" _You're really pretty for a Dragon!"_

" _I_ _ **love**_   _your eyes!"_

The little fairies complimented me and awed over my different appearance, making me a bit self conscious but more flattered really.

" _Can you breathe fire Miss?"_ One of the fairies asked, placing herself on top of my head. I nodded, letting a tiny flame expel from my lips. The fairies gasped and squealed, more of them flying over to check out the Dragon in their home.

" _What's your name Miss?"_ I was asked, a few others nodding and chirping the same question. I chuckled, giving them a smile while answering.

"My name is Elphaba. Elphaba Screeting, it's nice to meet you all."

Having all these little balls of sunshine was definitely a mood changer. Their curiosity about me and their overall warmth towards a complete stranger made me happier then usual. I in turn asked them questions about their home and why they lived there. Turns out fairies are attracted to places with fresh water, and the Eternal Cave was a stellar place to call home, since the water here was like a liquified crystal.

"So, anything else in the Eternal Cave worth exploring? Other then the cave itself and the wonderful things living here?" I asked, smiling when a few of the fairies blushed at my obvious compliment.

One fairy, the first one that approached me, placed a hand on her chin.

And as I saw her expression change to something crossing her mind, she gave off the most disgusted look I think I've ever seen.

" _Yeah… there's something else here. Well, someONE else, but we don't like talking about him…"_ she groaned, the other fairies mimicking her expression when they realized what she was talking about. I, however, was confused and decided to question what they might be talking about.

"Um, if I may. Who else is there here?" I watched one of the fairies point down the cave, a scowl on her face.

" _He sits over there. We avoid him as much as possible. But if you wanna go there and see what we mean then it's just a few more minutes of walking. But, it was nice to meet you Miss Elphaba! Talk to us on your way out ok!"_ she chirped, the other fairies all repeating her. I gave them a small nod, saying some small 'see you later's before stepping forward and proceeding down the cave.

At the cave's heart, a circular stone platform laid in the center of a large pond. The pillars either stood straight or bent towards the center of the room, where a singular sword was sitting, stuck inside the circular platform, as if it's pedestal.

I stepped forward, walking through the pond and onto the platform, circling the sword cautiously.

"Is this the person they were talking about? But… it's just a sword." I whispered, leaning down to observe the hilt. I had to admit, the sword itself was stunning. Perfectly symmetrical in every way and shining a bright gold. The air around me was almost vibrating, like a great power and wavelength was disrupting the atmosphere around me.

I hummed, feeling the sudden urge to reach out and pull the sword from its hold. And I was about to do so. But when I reached forward, my inner germaphobe and OCD came out suddenly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the handle clean.

"Just to be safe…" I mumbled, stuffing the cloth back into my pocket and turning to the sword.

I wrapped my fingers around the hilt, and pulled up.

I heard the blade scrape against the rock and pop out of the hole, the sound of its release echoing off the walls around me.

I held it curiously, twisting it around, lifting it up and down, and even swinging it a few times to observe it. It was light in weight, yet each swing made my arm vibrate. As if it's power was ricocheting through my body.

"This is impressive…"

"THANK YOU!"

I wasn't expecting someone to answer me. So when a voice suddenly echoed from the sword, I screamed suddenly and dropped it. It fell onto the ground with a loud clank, then laid there.

I stared at the sword in fear, never once hearing a sword talk. I leaned down curiously, a bit fearful of the now talking sword.

"Ummm… your welcome?"

"Please excuse my belated introductions. I am the Holy Sword… EXCALIBUR!"

Suddenly, the sword lit up brilliantly and lifted off the ground. It straightened itself out, straightening itself and rising higher and higher into the air.

I had to looked away, the light it was emitting just a bit too bright for me. I kept my eyes away, waiting until the sword had stopped glowing before I even attempted to look back in its direction.

I rubbed my eyes, blinking slowly and turning back to the sword. The light had ceased, and the cave had gone back down to its normal lighting. I looked around, trying to find the floating sword. But there was no sword.

Just some weird looking anteater in a tuxedo.

The thing looked up at me, twirling its cane and shoving it towards my face suddenly.

"And who might you be?" it asked, staring at me with its  _lifeless eyes_. I began to answer, "U-Um, my name is Elpha-"

"FOOL! I already know that!" it interrupted.

Then why did you ask?

I snorted in offense, feeling a bit attacked by its rudeness.

"Well who are  _you_  then?" I quickly inquired, not wanting it to interrupt me again. It seemed to scoff, as if offended that I asked it such a question.

"Fool! How do you not know? I am the Holy Sword-" It did this funny little twirl and stopped to pose, "EXCALIBUR!"

I stared in disbelief. This, was the Holy Sword Excalibur?  _This_ , was the famous sword of light in the books and legends.  _THIS_ , was the greatest weapon in the world!? This tiny little rude anteater freakshow!?

My lips quivered, and I let out the most undignified snort I think I've ever made.

The creature stared at me in disbelief as I doubled over and laughed hysterically, snorting over and over and nearly losing my balance.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you laughing at me?!" he demanded, pointing his cane at me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clean them of my tears before turning to him.

"S-Sorry, it's just, hahaha! Y-You're the Holy Sword Excalibur!?" I snorted, knocking his cane away. He scoffed again.

"Yes I am! So why are you laughing about it!?"

I gave another snort, looking down at him.

"Sorry it's just I expected you to be more… intimidating." He seemed offended, throwing his cane back in my face.

"And you  _should_  be intimidated! My legend begins in the twelfth century you know! I'm one to be feared!" he snapped, whacking me upside the face with the cane. I yelped, clutching my cheek with a slight pout. I glared down at the thing, watching him spin on his heel and walk a few steps before spinning around once more.

"Do you want to hear my legend?"

It's like he forgot I was just insulting him.

"I uhh-"

"Do you want to hear a heroic tale!?"

'You have to let me-"

"My legend begins in the twelfth century-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

I had never met someone more annoying. All he did was spat about himself and recall strange and awkward moments in his life. Most of which I believe might be lies. Everytime I tried to speak, he would interrupt me with some out of whack story or exclaiming about when his legend took place.

"I had a family once before. But alas, they have sadly left this world…" he whispered, drawing my attention back to him. For a split second, I felt a kind of bad.

"And thus! My fight to cease the war between the two rival gangs continued!"

And sadness gone. I was practically ripping my hair out at this point, becoming more and more aggravated as this stupid little anteater talked on, and on, and on…

At one point, I was officially fed up. I whirled around to stare right him, boring my eyes into his very soul. I was gonna see what caused this little bastard to be the way he is.

While he spoke about these "One-Thousand Provisions that I must observe" and some story telling party that I  _must_  attend, I decided to have a looksy at his soul's character.

What I was expecting was a self-centered, boisterous soul that thought of nothing but itself, of course my expectations were nothing to be proud of.

All I saw was sadness, regret, and deep self-loathing.

Now that was confusing as all hell. How could someone of his attitude, who talks about how great he is be someone who hates himself? I decided to try and ask.

"Um, Exaclibur? You're soul is kinda-"

"Ah! So you've seen it! How wonderful! Did you bask in awe? Did you marvel in my soul's size?"

"Um, no I-"

"Was your breath taken away as you stared deep into my wavelength?"

"Not really but-"

"I suppose it  _is_  to be expected. I AM the Holy Sword Excalibur!"

All right, I'm gonna get even with this guy. As he was swinging his cane around, he threw it back in my face to exclaim something in my general direction. But before he could speak, I grabbed the can's end and snatched it out of his… hand? I have no idea how he was actually holding it but whatever.

I then jabbed the end into his forehead, hooking the cane around his neck and pulling him forward to grab his attention and shut him the hell up.

"When I looked at your soul I saw nothing but sadness and regret! Plus some self hatred! Now can you explain to me why you act all high and mighty and talk about how much you love yourself when your very wavelength says otherwise?"

Since his eyes held no emotion, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well you see, it's because I-"

"And don't cover it up with some grand story about how you failed in some rival gang or renaissance art project cause I can see  _right_  through you ya damned bastard! Who are you!?"

I was sick and tired of his acting, and wanted a straight answer out of him for once in the whole ten minutes I've known him.

He remained silent for the next few moments, as if contemplating something in that messed up brain of his.

Then, his eyes closed.

"Haha, very clever Miss Screeting. You've gotta fine head on your shoulders."

I jumped back in shock to hear his sudden change in tone. From lighthearted and loud to regal, almost enticing. I watched as his body began to glow once more, Excalibur lifting off the ground. I was half expecting for him to transform back into a sword, but I watched in shock as the light silhouette began to talk human shape.

After a few moments of light, the figure lowered back onto the ground. A hand swiped forward, dispersing the glow around him.

My jaw dropped. I was no longer staring at some freak anteater in a tux and top hat, but a full grown man. His hair was unmistakingly silver, and his skin pale. He wore a similar white tuxedo, this time with pants and shoes to match, and his hat was much shorter. He still held that cane, but it came to his waist and was now under his hand.

He opened his eyes, his irises so dark I swore they were black. He smiled.

"Please excuse my attitude earlier. I tend to act that way with strangers and with people I've meistered but don't completely trust." He held out a hand, a soft smile on his face.

I stared silently, looking down at the hand offered to me. I was trying to tell if this was some kind of joke or prank. But Excalibur remained still and patient, I hesitantly took his grasp.

He pulled me to my feet, letting me go and placing his hands on his cane.

"Now, with all that hullabaloo done and over with, how can I be of service to you?" he asked. I smiled weakly, still a bit suspicious of this entire mood swing.

"I just came here because I got curious of why a place in the north of the British Isles was so barren. And more importantly, why a giant cave with the clearest water I've ever seen is out in it's center," I explained, watching his head nod as he sighed.

"Yes, this place used to be a thriving spring. In fact, the well known Lady of the Lake used to live here as well. But that was many years ago, and she's long since passed away." His eyes seemed to narrow, angry about something. I rose a brow.

"You seem upset. Why is that?" I asked. Excalibur looked up at me, his eyes hard.

"Back when I was first created, back in the twelfth century, there was no cave here. Only a large lake surrounded by forests, monsters, and wild animals. I had rested here in this once grand stone for a couple hundred years, guarded by the fair Lady of the Lake. We used to talk and make jokes, and I will confess. I loved her to hell and back."

I smiled, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling when he explained his story to me.

"She and I got along so well. We often spoke of the things we wished to do, or the places we wished to see. Everything was wonderful… until he came along."

I hummed, "Who?"

Excalibur frowned, his grip on his cane tightening.

"Arthur. Future King of Britain. He came seeking power to help fight off the Saxon power that was invading his home. The Lady of the Lake entrusted me to him to help him fight off the enemy. It wasn't so bad to be honest, we fought off those forces and took back Britain. Arthur became the new king and began to live in prosperity."

Excalibur then sat down at the edge of the stone platform, patting the space next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him, leaning back on my hands as he continued his story.

"But… when the Lady of the Lake came to collect her payment for letting Arthur use me… something happened."

Excalibur's wavelength seemed to change, it became darker and more sinister, angrier.

"The Lady of the Lake had a brother at one point, one whom I've never met, but he was murdered many years before I knew the Lady of the Lake. She believed a man in Arthur's court named Sir Balin was responsible was his death. She came to avenge him, and as payment for my usage she demanded his head. Arthur was hesitant, not wanting to behead a member of his court, but also wanting to pay the Lady. Nothing ever happened… because…"

He went silent for a moment, sucking in a breath as if trying to calm himself down. He looked down, his glare hard as he turned towards me to tell me what happened next.

"When the Lady of the Lake came for her payment, Balin… he… god damn. In his anger and fear of being discovered, he beheaded her right in front of me."

My eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from my throat. His love was beheaded right in front of him. I could understand where the sadness and self-loathing came from. But he wasn't done with his story.

"I felt responsible for the whole thing. If I hadn't gone with Arthur then my Lady would've been safe. If that wasn't bed enough for me, something else happened a hundred or so years later."

I gave him a sympathetic look, reaching up to pat his shoulder. He gave me a weak smiled, patting my hand in return.

"Sorry for spouting my life story on you. You just asked why this place looked like a desert…" he chuckled. I laughed with him, waving him off.

"It's fine really. I liked your story. Much more believable then the rival gangs nonsense you were spouting earlier," I laughed. Excalibur laughed with me, the two of us simply laughing at each other's absurdity.

He gave me a smiled afterwards, a brow raised in curiosity.

"So Miss Elphaba, if I may ask. What brings you out here to the British Isles anyway?"

I turned to him, a soft, yet sad smile on my lips.

"Like you, I've suffered a tragedy. Twenty years ago, I lost my family to the Witches. They were angry at me for one, not joining them and two, passing myself as a Witch when I first went to the Realm. I wanted to befriend them, but I needed to get in and prove I was no threat to anyone first. But when the Witch Judge found out my identity, she went behind the Grand Witch's back and sent witches out to kill my family. I decimated their city in return, but after that I wallowed in my own self pity and regret for twenty years. I'm here now because I want to explore the world, see things for myself. Maybe find a place for me to stay and start over new…" I explained, running my fingers through a lock of my own hair.

Excalibur nodded, turning to look at the ceiling.

"A relative killed by Witches. I can relate…"

That caught my attention, making me look up towards the holy weapon. But before I could open my mouth to ask, he held a hand up.

"I know what you're going to ask. Which relative, or what relative. Well, I don't know if you know, but I'm not the only mystic sword in legends. There was my counterpart, the Sword in the Stone, or as he was referred to, Caliburn. Not many knew, but he was my brother. We always used to be together, but then we went our separate ways. I to the lake, and he to the stone. The next time we met was after milady died, when I fled to his stone and cried my fill of tears. He was there for me, even after those hundred years of separation, he was still my brother and he held me as I let my sorrows out onto him."

I smiled, "He sounded wonderful."

Excalibur nodded, "Oh he was. But, when a certain someone stumbled into our lives, everything changed. Our lives, our power… and Caliburn, especially."

He laid on his back, and I followed, the both of us now staring at the ceiling. There was brief pause.

"The year was 1216, just sixteen years after the twelfth century ended. A young reaper boy came across my spring, curious about my ability of shifting from human to weapon. His name… was Death."

I gasped.

"The Reaper?" I asked, getting on my side. He nodded.

"Yes, he was a Grim Reaper. And just a normal one back then. No great power, no connection to the afterlife, he could only give lost souls to the one in power. But Death's own parent, was a sinful woman. She had crossed her blood with that of another species, one parallel to her own. The opposite of death, is life. The opposite to a Reaper, is an Angel. It wasn't just Death who came into my life, it was his uncanny twin brother Life as well."

My jaw dropped.

"Wait, you're saying Death has a brother?!" I shouted. He nodded.

"Yes. Death was a Reaper, his brother an angel. The two species were never supposed to met, but sure enough their mother and father crossed paths. The two curious boys often came to ask me questions, wondering about me and my brother. Well, as Death grew in popularity, another species began to grow jealous of Death and his protection squad."

I frowned.

"The Witches."

Excalibur hummed in agreement, "Yes, the Witches. They attacked Death's brother Life out of the blue, scarring him horribly. Life was becoming weary of humans and everything around him, and he couldn't handle the bloodshed that was beginning to rise. When Life and Death's father, the Emperor of the Angelic Empire died, Life rushed to take his place, taking their city and all angels and sealing them in the sky. It was kinda like what Death did, but he concealed his city from all life around them. No one can see, hear, or even feel the city on the outside. You could say, Life took the angels and made them invisible to the world."

I nodded, "And that's why people turned to Death, because he was the only brother left and strived to end the bloodshed."

Excalibur nodded.

"Honestly, it was kind of a good thing that it happened. Life was a very stern boy. He believed in controlling people's lives so that the they ran in the same way. You could almost say that Life was the beautiful lie. And Death, he was the ugly truth. And to Life's shock, his brother became the popular one because he helped people except to truth of their lives, that they would all end the same way. And that's why, Death believed that all people's lives should be different."

I couldn't help but smile in slight amusement. The Reaper was free yet stern, giving people the freedom to do what they liked, as long as they didn't dehumanize life. And in reality, Life was the one who dismissed most people's happiness. It was funny to me, the Reaper was the Angel, and the Angel was the Demon.

"After Life left, Death and his squad turned on Witches. That's when the war began. My brother and I refused to take sides since we didn't want a part of the war raging. But unbeknownst to myself, my brother was seeing a Witch. A sinful one who convinced my brother to not only fight in her honor, but to assist her in fusing weapons to witch souls and sticking them to unfortunate humans. My brother, Caliburn, was overtaken by his own ego and sense of greed, loving the feeling of imposing her desires on other people… the woman he was with, you should know her name."

My eyes widened.

"A...Arachne?"

He nodded, "Yes, Arachne. She whispered every night to my brother, filling his ear with false hope and egotistic desires. After weapons were born into the world, one of Death's own began hunting humans, and eventually became the first Kishin. The Kishin Asura…"

I frowned, feeling a bit anxious as he continued.

"And my brother was second to succumb to this blistering madness. He left his duty as the sword in the stone, and took on a new name and role. He began to call himself the Demon Sword. His new name, became Ragnarok."

The Demon Sword Ragnarok, was once Caliburn. Brother of Excalibur and the once famed Sword in the Stone. I still wonder today what all the details were that made Caliburn turn on Excalibur.

"And after Death sealed the Kishin away, he bound his soul to his city, much like you've bound your soul to your nest."

What?

I shot up, staring down at him in shock.

"Wait, how do you know that!?" I shouted, staring down at him in shock. The sword chuckled, raising a brow at me.

"I read your entire soul while we've been talking. I know of your connection to the Dragons, so don't fear. Your secret is safe with me," he winked, sitting up to get eye level with me.

I smiled, nodding my head. I looked down at the water below me. I remained silent for a few moments before turning to him slowly.

"So… it seems you've been through a lot. What happened to your brother in the end?" I asked. Excalibur frowned.

"In the end, I had to take him down. I sealed him in his own weapon, and I buried him deep in the sea. Hopefully, he's never recovered again. The havoc he may cause if he becomes a Kishin would be detrimental. I can't let it happen."

I frowned. I couldn't imagine having to destroy someone I once loved. I knew the pain of getting someone taken from you, but having to take them away yourself?

It was too much for me to even think about.

I turned to the sword, a question on my mind. This was the last event in this time period that held meaning to me. The next hundred and ninety or so years seemed like a blur. After this moment, I would go around the world once more and step on that first stone towards Death City.

I sucked in a breath, "Excalibur. You seem to be relatively ok after all that's happened. What do  _I_  need to have in order to help me move on?"

And when I asked that little question, he turned to me with a few sparkling tears and a smile on his face.

"Time, my dear. Time is all you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~EXCALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!~
> 
> Yes he's here. And look, he's different!
> 
> Alrighty time for explanations.
> 
> A little while ago, I wanted to put a little bit of, well dramatic back story on Excalibur. A lot of people confuse Caliburn and Excalibur as either the Sword in the Stone or the one from the Lady of the Lake. Well, I decided to use both. Excalibur does indeed, have a brother (which in actual mythology, Caliburn is Excalibur's clone). And yeah, Caliburn turned into Ragnarok! I plan one writing a long ass one-shot telling the story in full detail about Excalibur's prime, his love for the lady of the lake, and the descent of his brother's sanity.
> 
> And it's also my explanation as to why Ragnarok could be melted down with dying, because he was a corrupt weapon with a monster like form.
> 
> And if we have Death, shouldn't we have Life!?
> 
> Death also received a sibling, his twin Life. However, the two don't really get along on the grand scheme of things. These two details are very minor in this story so don't stress out about it too much. I will also have a mini story telling the story of early Death and Life, because in the manga, it's stated that if a Shinigami takes power, once their heir takes it they die. If we know that, it must've happened before right? Death nor his parent die, well his parent does die just... not in the way others were expecting.
> 
> But ALLLL of this info is now water under the bridge. In the next chapter we're gonna take a trip to the GODDAMN NINITES!
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokto time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> 193 YEARS LATER! Elphaba has been traveling the globe for nearly two hundred thanks to her extended lifespan! Her journey now takes her to a small micronation called Melody for a little break. There she meets Marina Eater and makes friends. When she finds Marina's daughter however, Elphaba finds herself on the path STRAIGHT to the DWMA! What Marina's daughter be like, and what will Elphie do?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	17. Time Is All I Need

***193 Years Later***

My meeting with Excalibur set a lot of things in my mind straight. I felt lighter, more and free, and ready to spread my wings and take off to the greater things.

The next near two hundred years were like a blur. I spent them traveling the world. Seeing new countries, learning new languages, discovering different cultures, and so much more.

I think my favorite part was watching the world grow and develop. Yeah there were a couple of wars that happened over those years, like World War 1 and World War 2, but I generally stayed away from the dangerous zones. I had also grown with the people. Knowing many languages was a plus, since I traveled many places now.

I had also grown a love for gardening. I don't know why, but helping a flower or tree grow just made me happy in so many ways. It's where my nickname for my son came from.

But in the end, I was happy. Living life free and moved on from the years passed by,

The year was now 1990, and I was on my way to the micronation of Melody.

Melody was a grand little city, standing here proudly for nearly a thousand years. I should know, because this place was around when I was younger. Now, Melody was a grand city, chock full of humans, witches, grim reapers, and other species of creatures.

Melody was known as the  _Nation of Equity_ , one for its acceptance of different species, gender identies and even sexualites, but also the way they created the people. Unlike most places, the people of Melody didn't believe in equality but equity. They believed that no one should be treated the same way, but that all people should be treated how they  _need_  to be treated, with equal respect.

I found that admirable.

In the current moment, I was flying into the city, overlooking the mismatched buildings. Since so many different people lived here, the buildings were often built in the style of the person's nationality.

But I'm not here to talk about the people or how their buildings looked. I'm gonna be talking about a young woman I met here.

Melody was pretty open about people who wanted to keep their species anonymous, so that was lucky for me. When I got there, I went the the necessary background checks, not that they did much since I was born in fucking 1756. I technically had no citizenship to anywhere, but they ran tests and made sure I wouldn't burn their city down.

But the face the guards made when I told them I was born in 1756 was priceless.

I was really liking the new clothes of this age too. Instead of dresses or shorts made of vines, I was wearing knee length denim shorts and a baggy, white tank top. I was liking the movement it gave me. I was wearing black, under shirt, also sleeveless. I hated sleeves for some reason, I just got the urge to cut them off when ever I got a new shirt.

This went on until I met my future husband, who became eighty percent of my impulse control...

I also loved open toed shoes. Sandals were a personal favorite in the footwear department for me.

But moving away from my attire, the city of Melody had changed much since my last visit. The last time I was here was when I was dropping my father off, who had long since passed away, I knew that for certain. I was currently looking for some kind of map of the city, wanting to find a good yet relatively cheap hotel to stay in. I wasn't booming in the money department, since the only money I earned was money from small jobs I would get every once in awhile.

And some of these damned pieces of paper in my wallet weren't even the same! There was Euro, Yen, Dollar, Pound… and I swear I saw Drachma in there somewhere…

I felt like an idiot, standing in front of map posted up for tourists, rummaging through my wallet angrily. I think I had like, three folded up brochures in there too.

As I moved through my wallet, I was constantly glancing back up at the map, looking to see where the nearest hotel was.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

I heard a voice raise up somewhat behind me. I turned around to see a middle aged woman in a police uniform walking up to me. She had dark brown hair, pale skin and olive eyes. I nodded, looking up at the map.

"I'm fine, just trying to find a good hotel for a low price. I don't have a lot of money at the moment, since I've been around the world and never had a definite job…" I grumbled, puffing my cheeks out.

The woman laughed, walking up next to me a pointing to a couple places on the map.

"These are some of the cheapest places in town. And they accept any kind of currency, so as long as you have enough of one type staying a few nights shouldn't be a problem. I think in Dollars it's like… three bucks a night here?" she sat in thought, rubbing her chin.

I smiled, nodding my head and giving her a small bow.

"Thank you Officer…?" I asked, wanting to know the name of the woman who helped me.

She smiled, pointing to her badge.

"Eater. Marina Eater. A pleasure to meet you Miss," she held out her hand, smiling when I grasped it.

"Elphaba Screeting. A pleasure to meet you too Officer Eater. You long have you lived in Melody if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired. She sighed heavily, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"I've lived here my entire life. I went off and joined a biker gang for a while, lovely bunch of people they were. They helped me a lot after I had my daughter," she beamed, smiling brightly. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Really? You have a daughter? What's she like?" I questioned, wondering how old she could be.

Marina laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh my daughter is an absolute gem! She's very sweet and understanding, also not afraid to hurt anyone who tries to mess with a friend of hers. She's fourteen years old and just applied for the DWMA last year. She's headed there in about a week actually," she mused, placing a hand on her cheek.

I rose a brow in shock. This woman didn't look like she worked for the DWMA. So I decided to ask, "Really? Is she going in as a meister or as a weapon?"

Marina huffed, an amused gaze on her face.

"A weapon. My great-grandmother was a scythe, and the power skipped a generation or two. My own parents aren't very keen on weapons… I mean, this is the nation of equity but even we have a few racists bastards spotting the place. They don't really voice themselves often, since if they say something like that they may just get themselves mugged," she explained.

I looked around nervously, my lips pursed.

"Well, remind me not to get on this town's bad side. Ya'll are really strict on that huh?"

Marina nodded, rubbing her temple.

"Yeah. Melody has been like this for centuries, always accepting of the weirdest things. About eighty-five percent of the people who live here have done so for generations. We don't get a lot of new people, per say. But our town is all about accepting people's identities and the fine arts. We're a buncha weirdos!" she chuckled, fixing her bun.

I laughed with her. I was liking this woman, I was liking this place. It wouldn't be so bad to stay here a few days. I looked back at her.

"So, where's your daughter now? I'd love to met her!"

Marina sighed, raising a brow teasingly, "She's on a date with her lovely little  _boyfriend_. They just started dating a few months ago and goodness gracious, is it like Romeo and Juliet with those two. I don't mind her boyfriend all that much either, he's a bit intimidating but he's a gentle soul," she explained. I smiled with her, knowing that there was probably some teasing going on with this boyfriend.

"Ah I see. Well that's good to hear, don't wanna cruel man with her that's for sure."

Marina nodded, laughing amusingly.

"Indeed! Well, I gotta get back to my post. It was nice talking to you Miss Elphaba, come join me for a coffee when I'm off duty later," she offered, sticking her hand out. I smiled, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"It was nice meeting you too Officer. I think I'll take you up on that offer," I agreed, waving to her as she left to return to her job.

I looked at the map once more, remembering the hotel Marina suggested to me. I began my walk to the hotel, looking at the shops and building as I walked on by.

I had to admire the architecture of the building around me. There were so many different styles to just stare at, since there were so many different people here.

Seeing other types of people were fun too. I had to honest, it was nice not being overrun by humans. The witches here  _did_  make me a little nervous, since I had had a pretty bad experience with them. But whenever I passed by one they were generally pleasant towards me, some even stopped me to have a chat.

The Grim Reapers here were the most interesting thing to me. Seeing casually reapers living their lives out of the DWMA's drama was interesting. Some of them looked at me funny, like that could tell my species was new to the area, but most of them either kept to themselves or just continued with their conversations.

One reaper did approach me, curious about my necklace, since it was the symbol of the DWMA and all. I just told him and his other friends it was a gift from my Father whom had visited the DWMA on his travels.

It wasn't a lie, but I wondered how these people thought about the DWMA? It seemed like they didn't mind, but there were some who said they hated how the DWMA hunted witches, since witches were ok here.

I guess that was understandable.

When I reached my hotel, I paid for a room on the first floor and went to drop off the little bit of stuff that I had with me. The room was nice, set up in a German style.

As I sat down on the bed, my hand went up to the necklace around my neck. Whenever I thought about my father, I always thought of the Nest.

I could always go see it, since it was maybe about five miles north of here. But I really wanted to avoid going back unless I had too.

It wasn't that I disliked the place now, it was just that it would be painful going back. Since I couldn't enter anymore, I would have to sit outside just to talk to Anam, Aeria, and even Hikari.

Seeing them would be nice though…

I shook my head, taking in a deep breath and turning to look out the window. I smiled, thinking about the advice Excalibur gave me all those years ago. It really was time that I needed, and man did it help in so many ways.

I stood back up, walking out of the room and locking it. Once I was back out in the streets, I decided to go find Marina and take her up on that coffee offer.

On my way back to the map area, I heard some loud talking and a few screams off in my left ear.

Of course things started happening when  _I_ walked by.

I followed the loud noises, turning around some buildings and through some allys. The noise was getting louder, and it wasn't sounding like the good kind of noise.

I let my speed pick up to a jog, jumping over broken bottles and knocked trash cans before I rounded to corner to see a young boy and girl cowering from a group of what appeared to be reapers.

Guess I found some bullies.

"Come on dude, give the lady here! What does she see in an aspiring  _school teacher_? I mean seriously, just let'er go and we'll walk away. No one has to get hurt," one of the reaper's sneered.

The boy they were addressing was a rather tall one, and slightly bulky too. He had tan skin and messy black hair, with blue eyes to match. The most interesting thing about this boy was his shark like teeth and pointed ears, and the way his teeth were bared in a snarl like sense.

But instead of taking his tall and large frame to knock the reapers away, he was holding a really,  _really_  tiny girl next to him protectively. He seemed to be frightened, even is these reapers were half his size and with those arms he could probably crush their heads like tomato cans if he wanted to.

"L-Like I'd ever! You just need to buzz off already! If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what? We know who you are, Sound Murphy. You may be five foot ten and nearly twice our weight but your a fuckin' pussy! You wouldn't hurt us, you wouldn't even TRY!" One of the other reapers shouted, causing this 'Sound' to wince in fright.

Then the tiny lady spoke up, her voice but a slight threatening tone to it.

"If you think I'll let you hurt us you gotta another thing coming. So step closer I dare you!"

Now this one had spunk, despite her small frame. She was a straight up albino, with the pale skin, red eyes and snow white hair. Her hair had a little bit of messiness but it was pulled back into braid behind her.

The reapers seemed to get more and more annoyed as the two refused to back down. When one of the reapers lifted an arm in an attempt to strike, I decided to make my presence known.

Quicker then their own breathing, as I was out from behind the wall and right behind him, his wrist in my hand. I leaned down, my head inches from his.

"And what might be the problem?" I hissed, giving the small reaper a glare.

I could see his two buddies step back in fright, startled by my sudden appearance. The one in my grip squirmed, glaring up at me angrily.

"What the fuck!? Let go of me you old hag!" he snapped, trying to fire some kind of reaper magic at me.

But I grabbed his other hand when it reached up towards my face, short circuiting his attack. I decided to let some heat build in my hand, steam rising up as I slowly began to burn him.

"You wanna call me an 'old hag' again punk? I'll have you know I was stringing up little delinquents like yourself long before you were even a thought. So…" I slowly twisted his arm, watching his friends run away and the boy cry out in agony as I started him down.

"Skedaddle." I let him go, watching him run off with his wounded pride with a proud smirk.

I turned to the two being bullied just a few moments ago, smiling softly.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, stepping forward and checking for an injury. The two shook their head, both smiling up at me.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you miss! That was really cool what you did back there, were you burning him with nothing but your own hand?" the girl asked me excitedly, looking down and around my hand. I nodded, letting a flame ignite at the end of my finger.

"Yeah. It's a power unique to me. I only really use it for simple things now, like lighting a candle or unclogging a sink. But I use it to fight every once in awhile. Well now that that's over, what got you two mixed up with little punks like them in the first place?" I asked, wanting to make sure these two didn't have anything to be blamed for before I took their side completely.

The boy frowned, getting visibly irritated.

"Astoria and I were just out on a lunch date when those three punks showed up. They started catcalling Astoria and all that junk, getting a bit close to her for comfort and even going so far as to reach out and grab her. When I told them to go away, they tried to overturn our table to get to me. The two of us left, we paid for out food of course, and tried to get away. But they tailed us here, and I didn't want either of us fighting unless they attacked first…" he explained, rubbing his arm nervously.

I could tell he felt guilty to a certain degree. I placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Hey, at least you held off before anything happened. What are your names, I think I may be reporting this near incident just in case," I thought, rubbing my cheek.

Sound seemed pretty ok with me reporting, but the girl, whom Sound had called 'Astoria', groaned.

"Are you kidding me. My mom's gonna freak…" she huffed, crossing her arms. I rose a brow.

"Why is that? Will she be upset that you got in this tussle?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No it's not that. My mom  _is_ a police officer. My name is Astoria Eater, and if she finds out someone basically tried to mug me she'll flip out and worry."

Eater. So this was Marina's daughter…

I smiled, "Actually, I met your mom earlier. She helped me find a cheap hotel to stay at, so if I go and talk maybe she won't worry as much."

Astoria seemed to be relieved at that statement, placing a hand on her chest and nodding.

"Yeah… I think that'll be better. Thank you Miss…?"

I laughed.

"Elphaba. Elphaba Screeting. It's a pleasure to met you, Astoria, Sound. I heard one of the reaper's say your name so don't freak out I haven't been stalking you or anything," I had to put a hand up when Sound gave me a freaked out look when I said his name without any introduction.

I pointed out of the ally.

"Why don't we get out of this dump? Sorry your date got ruined but if you don't mind, think you could give me a tour later?" I asked. Astoria smirked, pointing at me abruptly.

"Leave out the fight part of this and I'll give you a tour  _now_!"

I smirked back, laughing when Sound just let his jaw drop as he gawked at his girlfriend. I nodded.

"Alright, little Madam Astoria. You got yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TIME SKIP!
> 
> Sorry it's a day late. My alarm did go off but I completely missed it and forgot. Oops :p
> 
> But, with that aside. Welcome to the year 1990! As we know, Elphaba has an extended life span, which remains unknown in actual numbers, but she's made it nearly 200 years so who knows~
> 
> Yeah, don't go looking Melody up, it's a fictional micronation in Canada made for the purpose of this story. But Elphaba is well over her grief now and she's made a few new friends too. Astoria, Marina, and Sound, all important for the remainder of the story. Astoria... a little more so~~~
> 
> eatereatereaterEaterEaterEaTEREATEREATER! I WONDER WHY MARINA AND ASTORIA HAVE SOUL'S LAST NAME AND WHY IT SEEMS LIKE SOUND AND ASTORIA'S LOOKS COULD MIX AND LOOK LIKE HIM!?
> 
> Trust me, we'll hear more about them next chapter~~~~
> 
> About Melody, it's kinda my dream nation. I wish there was a place that was really accepting of really anyone no matter sexuality, gender identity, race, hell even species. So that's why Melody is a place where witches, grim reapers, even vampires can live together in harmony! Well of course there's the occasional assface but that's unavoidable. Don't be racist and discriminatory in Melody by god you'll get your ass mugged.
> 
> But yeah, that's it! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba decides to stay a few days in Melody to get to know Astoria and her family. During this time, she learns about Astoria's motives for going to the DWMA and why Sound is going with her. Elphaba gets attached to the two and contemplates whether or not she'll go with them. Will she stay in Melody? Or will Elphaba finally head to the city of death?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	18. Madame Astoria

After the whole kerfuffle with those reapers and after meeting Astoria and Sound, I decided to park myself in Melody until Astoria left for Death City.

Marina was one hell of a woman, but her daughter was something else. I had no idea what it was but that girl and I clicked like two pieces of a puzzle after we met. She had similar views of mine, we loved messing with people, she tolerated my building OCD (I was getting more and more stingy with how I dressed), and she even listened to me babble about plants when she found out I liked gardening.

This future woman was a blessing in disguise.

She told me all about how she found out about being a weapon by nearly stabbing her boss (on accident apparently), and got herself fired. And I think the most interesting thing she told me was that Marina apparently had her when she was only sixteen and raised her while in the biker gang.

It was interesting to say the least.

Currently, I was over in her home. She lived in a rather large, rustic looking house. With two floors and a basement to add, she was living in style. Turns out one of Marina's old friends were rich as hell and set her up for the next, two decades it looked like.

I was impressed.

Astoria was fixing herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen while I sat at the bar waiting, slowly downing my own cup of tea.

"So Astoria, what made you wanna join the DWMA. I've seen most people here aren't very keen about them since they hunt witches and all," I asked, watching her turn her head. Astoria shrugged, adding cream to her mug.

"I really don't know to be honest. I think it has something to do with my grandparents if I think about it enough…" she murmured, taking her mug and sitting on the other end of the bar. I hummed in confusion.

"Your grandparents? Why them?" I questioned, taking another sip of my tea. She sighed, putting her head on her hand.

"I mean, my grandparents aren't the kindness of folks. They disowned my mom when she was fifteen just because she joined a biker gang, and later they had the  _audacity_ to scream at her over the phone when they found out she was pregnant with me. When they got the word about me being a weapon, they were off the walls pissed. They showed up at the door and told my mom to make me hide the fact that I was a weapon, simply because  _they_  didn't like weapons. Of course Ma slammed the door in their faces, so I guess by going to the DWMA I'll telling them right to their faces to go and screw off. Man that'll feel good…" she smirked, giggling to herself.

I smirked. Shitty relatives? I knew that feeling.

I nodded, placing my cup down, "Sounds like a good plan. What do they think of your man Sound? And I must say, you found yourself a good one too. Such a kind boy, and he wants to be a elementary teacher? That just takes the cake for you?" I asked, watching Astoria nod blissfully.

"Yeah. My grandparents want me to get with someone of high status since they're in the upper class and such. But Sound is just… ugh he's perfect in everyway. He's so sweet and gentle. He hates violence and loves working at charities. Also he loves kids to death so that's why he wants to be a teacher," she replied, a small blush on her face.

I smirked. Marina was right, smitten indeed.

"Oh really now? He loves kids? I think you two would make cute babies if you asked me," I teased, watching Astoria's face light up a bright red.

"Elphaba! That's not funny!" she screamed, slamming her hands down on the counter. I laughed, trying not to choke on my own saliva.

"Hehe, yeah it is. And I'm not wrong you know? Give it a couple years, when you two get married and everything, I bet you'll be making the cutest kids," I placed a hand on my cheek, sighing playfully as if imagining it.

Man this was fun. Watching Astoria turn darker shades of red and fuss at me was honestly just gold in my opinion. I chuckled, waving it all off.

"I jest, I jest. Come on Astoria lighten up a bit. I'll stop ok?" I smiled, giggling when she crossed her arms and huffed, pouting like a small child.

"Good! Man I wish you had a boyfriend I could tease you about… make things a little more even," she grumbled, mixing her coffee with a small spoon. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I don't really see myself getting into a relationship anytime soon. I'd rather avoid a serious relationship because of my extended lifespan. It'll make it a bit hard to stay attached to someone if you know you'll lose them early." I looked down at my cup, fiddling with the handle.

Astoria frowned, tilting her head to look at me properly.

"Are you ok? You went a little quiet there for a second…" she asked, reaching forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Yes Astoria I'm fine, it's nothing."

Of course it was a lie. The real reason I didn't want a serious relationship was because I was afraid of loving others. I know it sounds cheesy, but the last people I loved were horribly slaughtered because of my disagreements.

I didn't want that happening again. Not to say I would treat Astoria with less, but I just didn't want to get  _too_ attached to the girl, otherwise it would be painful for me to leave Melody.

Well, that plan was a bust in the end.

Astoria shrugged at my reason, nodding in understanding. I was glad she believed me, I mean it was partly true.

"So, what'll you do after Melody? What place are you going to next, if you don't mind me asking," she spoke, taking a sip of her coffee. I pursed my lips in thought, I hadn't really put it into mind yet. Where would I go after this?

I rubbed my temple in thought, looking up at the wooden ceiling.

"I really dunno. I've been to many places already, so my options are dwindling. I mean, I haven't been to many places in Africa or Asia yet… maybe I'll stop by there?" I asked myself, not really addressing anyone.

Astoria hummed, looking around with slight thought until she gasped in the cutest way. She then gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes I think I had ever seen and exclaimed with zeal, "OH! You should come to Death City with me!"

My eyes widened ever so slightly. With that face and enthusiasm it would be heartless to kill it right out the gate.

Maybe I should try killing it nicely?

"Umm… I dunno about that Astoria. I mean, Death City sounds nice'n all, but I think I'd rather avoid a place that's a bit on the negative side with people like witches. Cause lemme tell you hun, I've been mistaken for one often," I explained.

But her damn eyes only sparkled brighter.

"But you can just tell them you're not a witch! I mean, if you explain that your powers aren't magic then they should believe you! And also, they can read souls, so if they question you they just have to read your soul and see that you're not a witch and you'll be golden!" she cheered, clapping her hands together.

Jeez this was getting harder by the second…

"I mean why  _wouldn't_  you go? You have a necklace that's Lord Death's freaking face. Does that mean you've been there before?" she asked, sitting back down in her seat again after getting up in her excitement.

I grasped the necklace hanging on me, rubbing it gently. I shook my head.

"Nope, I've never been to Death City before. This was a gift from my father, who carved this from Quartz after he visited Death City. He gave it to me when we met, saying that he felt like I would end up there at some point in my life. Something like that…"

When I looked up, the face Astoria was making made my blood run cold. I just gave her all the reasons why I  _should_  go to Death City with her. I looked around nervously, trying to make up some excuse.

"U-Uh… also I'd rather not get killed so ummm…" I looked back at her to see if it was working. It wasn't.

She was giving me this deadpan face that could see through the bullshit excuses I was making.

Before anything else could happen, Marina walked into the house. She placed her bag on the counter and gave me a confused look, seeing my discomfort with the current situation. She rose a brow, "Um, Astoria why are you making that face?"

Astoria smiled brightly, pointing at me.

"I'm trying to get Elphaba to come with to Death City!"

I gave Marina a silent plea, shifting my eyes towards Astoria. Marina laughed, patting her daughter's head.

"Come now Astoria. You can't cart this woman all over the hereafter, she's got her own life to live. I'm sure she'd love to go with you but she's got some things she needs to clear up first alright?" she explained softly, yet in that stern, motherly tone.

Astoria pouted, crossing her arms in defeat and nodding. Marina laughed, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Oh don't whine ya little baby. You're already taking your boyfriend along with you, you can live without your new friend ok?" she wiggled her brows, making Astoria blush slightly and try to wave her away.

"Maaaa! Don't talk about it like that! Sound and I aren't gonna do anything like that!" she wailed, pounding the counter with her fists. I stifled a laugh, watching Marina walk around the corner and down the hallway.

I gave Astoria a sly grin, changing the subject back to Sound.

"So your boyfriend's coming with you? Hope you two don't have anything… naughty planned for that," I teased, watching Astoria light up in a brilliant shade of red. She shook her head violently, I swore it was gonna fly off if she shook it a bit faster.

"N-No! Sound and I aren't ready for that kind of thing yet! Ma trusts that we'll wait for the right time and even if we  _do_  do it that we'll take proper precautions! We're not doing that yet!" she cried, crossing her arms.

I rose a brow, "Emphasis on how you said  _yet._ "

Astoria let out an aggravated screech, throwing her arms up and slumping against the counter in defeat.

I chuckled, patting her head.

"Ah don't worry about Astoria, you know I love teasing. Now, what are your plans for today, maybe I could tag along?" I asked, watching her lift her head up and place it on her cheek.

"I'm just packing for my leave, and organizing things with Sound's caretaker. And also I'm going to go buy a few things for the trip too. I thought you weren't coming, so why do you wanna help me get ready?" she asked, pursing her lips in curiousity.

I shrugged, looking down at my necklace.

It was funny… my father said I would eventually end up there and here I was, talking to a person leaving for that very city in a week or so. I wasn't sure if I should go or not, since I was weary of the place. I was nervous about getting witches there since they were  _still_  after my head, and I was nervous about getting misjudged and attacked almost immediately.

But… maybe going there wasn't too mad of an idea?

"Hmm, I was just curious as to what the process was. Maybe if you take me, I'll change my mind and give this… reaper's city a shot?" I mused, placing a finger on my chin.

Astoria's whole world seemed to light up. She jumped out of her chair, ran around to hug me around my middle, then dashed off to the upstairs towards her room. I laughed, rubbing my side slightly, simply because there was a lot of momentum with that surprise tackle.

I looked down at my necklace, rubbing the surface gently. I sighed heavily.

"Well Father… I'm gonna try."

* * *

If there was one thing Astoria was always excited about, it was a shopping trip. She drug poor Sound around the market I think a total of six times before noon, and we had only been there two hours. I decided to stay by the drink stand, not wanting to lose my breakfast by running in circles.

Sound was such a patient boy, letting her drag him around like that. He looked miserable around the fourth time around, poor thing.

As I stood off to the side, the bartender at the little stand noticed me staring at Astoria and Sound, watching the two try and pick out some extra things for when they leave.

"Those two yours?" he asked, catching my attention. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, they're not mine. I'm just tagging along, but I'd rather not play ring around the rosy in this place. I might just lose the little breakfast I had this morning…" I explained, watching as Astoria rushed away with Sound in tow, for another round around the market.

The bartender nodded, cleaning off one of the glasses.

"Ah, I see. So you're the babysitter?" he asked with a slight smirk. I chuckled, shrugging.

"I guess, I mean those two could probably take care of themselves for the most part. Astoria's mother is a bit worried about her, but overall they're fine. They'll be leaving for Death City soon anyway, and once that happens I'm on my way," I looked down at my glass, swirling it gently and watching the water swirl gently.

The bartender nodded, placing the cup down.

"Why not go with them? I mean the more of us Melody people that show up the more that DWMA will get the hint that not  _all_  witches should be hunted. I've seen what they do against witches or people who they think are witches, and it isn't pleasant. Killed for power or just because they have magic. I understand that witches can be destructive, but that's why we don't typically let people in the DWMA into Melody. We fear they'll get the wrong idea about our witches and start a problem. The only DWMA students we let in are the ones that come from our city, otherwise it's extensive background checks and questioning." he explained.

I listened in awe. These people were so hellbent on protecting their citizens, to the point they'd refuse an organization so powerful it basically owned the world. That took guts in my opinion. I began to wonder what would happen if I went there and got mistaken for a witch?

Maybe if they attacked me and found out their error, I could work to helping them?

It was something that worked through my mind multiple times. I mean, I knew that the DWMA tried to avoid witches outside the Order, but sometimes their meisters were trained too rowdy, and made blatant assumptions about a witch just by seeing one.

My thoughts were brought to a halt when Astoria rushed up to me with a few bags in her hand, and Sound carrying some of his own. He looked down at Astoria, a pitiful pout on his face.

"Are we done sweetie? My legs hurt…" he whined. Astoria rolled her eyes, grabbing his face to pull him down and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh you're such a baby. Yes, we're done," she replied, Sound giving a small cheer and blushing because of his kiss he received.

I chuckled, looking into a few of the bags.

"You sure you're gonna need this much stuff? I know you're going there with high hopes and all and will be staying there but come on Astoria…" I pursed my lips as I stared into each bag, seeing large amounts of just… things piled up on each other.

Astoria grinned, nodding her head.

"I only bought the essentials so don't worry! Everything will be fine," she cheered, placing a bag in my arms.

What am I your butler?

I rolled my eyes, thanking and paying the bartender for the water before making our way back to the house. Astoria was hand in hand with Sound, smiling brightly as she questioned me.

"So, have you changed your mind at all?" she asked hopefully, a gleam in her eyes.

I smiled, letting my hand move up to my necklace.

"...I heard once before that there was nothing wrong with DWMA, that they were protectors of all people and strived to keep the world at peace. But when I found out that Melody was distrustful of the DWMA because of their thoughtless hunt for witches, I began to think. I've had a bad experience with witches, but only because I pissed off the wrong ones. I've met plenty of witches, in and outside of the order, with the kindness of hearts and love for all people. Witches who hunt down Kishin Eggs to help keep the world in balance, Witches who try to convince the two sides for peace, and even Witches who simply keep to themselves, quite and peaceful. I see why people come to Melody for peace, because Melody is one of those only places where anyone can live with fear of being discriminated against. Even weapons and meisters can, but really only if they're not associated with the DWMA. I wonder if… someone whom they mistake for a witch gets attacked right in their city, and when they get corrected, how the city will react? Like, will they feel guilt, or will they just get annoyed?"

Astoria and Sound listened with wide eyes, their stares boring into the side of my head. I watched Astoria look at Sound for a moment, squeezing his hand. Sound's eyes feel to his feet, kicking up some dirt as we went.

I rose a brow.

"Sound, what's wrong? You seem down?" I asked, stopping. Astoria frowned, looking up at me with a saddened look.

"...Sound's coming with me more for himself really than to be with me. That doesn't bother me though, because I understand why he wants to go. I know he loves me, but this is an opportunity to get some closure," she explained, nuzzling Sound's side. I hummed, watching Sound look at me with a saddened gaze.

"My… parents were mistaken for witches, and killed by the DWMA. I want to go there and find out why there were killed. I never knew my parents, since it happened when I was three…" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

My heart dropped, giving him a saddened look.

"If not a witch, then what?" I asked, curious as to what his species was, since it was clear now he wasn't human. He smiled up at me.

"I'm a Fae. A Water Fae, to be precise. We're like, larger, wingless fairies in a way. It's common for us to be born with sharp teeth and pointed ears, as you can see on me. You see, us Faes can control the element that we posses. I can move water around, freeze it, pull it from the air and plants, and I can even heal people with a special ability my mother gave me. My folks were mistaken for witches and killed when I was a child. I've been raised in the Orphanage here ever since."

My heart pounded for this boy, feeling immense sadness and anger towards what he said.

I frowned, pounding my chest.

"Well then! If the DWMA's gotta problem with us weirdos then they're NOT gonna like me! I mean hell, my family was killed when I was mistaken for a witch and brought to the Order. And when I refused to join them cause I wasn't, they strung my sisters up by the necks and disembodied the rest. I'm no human, Imma fucking Dragon, and if those DWMA bastards think they can push around anyone they want to they gotta'nother thing coming! I've gone toe to toe with the Grand Witch Maba before, someone whose power rivals Lord Death! If they so much as touch me, I'll wipe'em off the face of planet! I'm going with you just in case they try anything!" I gave them a thumbs up and pointed to myself, flashing my fangs and tattoo proudly.

I had never talked about my family that… confidently before. But seeing Astoria and Sound's amazed stares just made my day. Astoria cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes! Oh if only Velvet were here, she could've gone with us too! But that's ok, this is great! I'm so excited!" she screamed, making me plug my ears.

Who was Velvet? A friend of hers?

Sound's eyes filled with tears, his lips quivering as he hugged me tightly, dropping the bags.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You're amazing you know that!?" he cried, burying his face into my chest as he sobbed.

I smiled, hugging him tightly in return. I got attached god dammit…

When we returned to the house, Astoria ran me through the plan for when we got there, the whole registration and getting settled in. I also got asked a bundle of questions in response to my coming out as a Dragon, like what kinda things I could do and if I could transform into one.

Man that was a bad idea…

The rest of the evening went by relatively smoothly after the whole day. We had dinner, spent some time together, Marina and Astoria both had some tearful moments because this was their last night together, at least for now. It broke my heart ever so slightly to see them cry like that.

Made me wish  _I_  had that kind of bond with my own mother.

Marina was kind enough to give me access to the guest room of their home, allowing me to not spent money, or really the money I didn't have.

The bed was comfortable to say the least, and the room was welcoming too.

I rolled onto my side to stare out the window, the darkness that sat outside kind of welcoming to say the least.

I stared down at the pendant lying at my side, the light that was coming from the moon making the quartz reflect in just the best way to me.

I smiled, taking my fingers and painting the surface gently.

"Tomorrow huh? Tomorrow I finally see what awaits me there…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALMOST TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!
> 
> Man this was fun to write. I love writing Astoria and Sound. Sorry it's an hour late, I went to dinner with the fam!
> 
> So, we get more of in insight on why Astoria's going to the DWMA, other then being a weapon, and the reason Sound is accompanying her. I've decided that to make Elphaba's future case towards the protection of innocent magic users and witches, that there should be more than a few different species of creatures who use magic but aren't witches. Faes, Alchemists, Sorcerers, Dragons, that kinda deal.
> 
> And, about the 'Velvet' Astoria mentions. She'll be very important later on once we get into Death City. As I've said, this story is a part of a trilogy, and I'll say it now, the third installment will be about Astoria!
> 
> Well, that's about all I have to say! Story is updated every Saturaday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9).
> 
> ...And I'm really trying with my BotW piece I promise, I'm just trying to find inspiration again! I'M NOT GIVING UP ON IT DAMMIT!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> After nearly 200 years of avoiding, Elphaba is finally in Death City! She catches a glimpse of the life style and attitudes of the people, and is less then pleased. She feels that she needs to change the people for better to prevent anymore incidents related to Sound's. But what will she do, and how will she do it?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	19. Death City

Good lord the morning of our departure was just a giant shit storm.

My nerves were wracked up to maximum capacity and I think I reorganized my things and changed my outfit like eight times or something. Astoria was completely silent, which was kind of scary; Sound was rushing around the house and collecting little minute things around the house and either placing them in different places around the house or shoving them in his suitcase. And then eventually taking them out and putting them back.

I think Marina was the worst of us. She was constantly fussing over Astoria, asking over and over and over again if she had all of her stuff. Man it was like being in a fussy kind of family.

"Are you sure you have all your clothes? Hygiene necessities? You have all your paperwork right!?" She asked, Astoria only nodding in response.

I whirled around from where I was, again, organizing my stuff. Which was only a sling bag, but I think the nervousness of going to this city was getting me riled to the very bone.

"You've asked her now six times already! She's got her things, don't worry I checked!" I yelled, watching Sound rush by with… what looked like a potted plant or something of that nature.

"And you've probably emptied your bag ten times already so don't yell at me!"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BOOTS!?"

"THEY'RE IN YOUR BAG ALREADY!"

I was beginning to feel like this poor boy's mother, reassuring him over and over he had his stuff. Sound looked through his bag widely, trying to confirm my statement.

I think another reason we were nervous was because this was our first time on a plane. All of us…

Funny right?

"You have our tickets right?" Astoria asked quietly, looking over at me with her baggy eyes. Seems like she didn't get much in the realm of sleep…

"Yes I have them, they're right here," I announced, holding them up to show them. Astoria nodded, then looked back down at her cup of coffee, returning to her silence.

I placed all my things back into my bag again, looking at my plane ticket nervously. We couldn't fly directly into Death City, so we'd have to fly to the next city over and bus over.

It would be stressful and nerve wracking until we got there, and even then we would probably be nervous because of the fear of being mistaken for witches still hung over.

Not that I was afraid of a fight, because I really wasn't. I was just a bit afraid of getting on  _their_  bad side too.

So, the crazy morning carried on, with all of us on edge until we walked out the door. That was when we had to get our serious attitudes in place so that we wouldn't miss the flight.

Marina was a sobbing mess as we left, hugging Astoria tightly and kissing her over and over again, making her promise over and over that she would be ok. Astoria was a teary as well, never being away from her mother for too long, so this whole goodbye was hard for them. I promised Marina I'd keep her and Sound safe while we were there, and we drove the rental car to the airport.

Melody was big enough to have an airport funny enough, but it only had one plane come in a day, and the same amount leave. As we entered the airport, we had to ask a few questions as to how the process went down. Since I was the only legal adult, I had to take temporary custody of Astoria and Sound so that the airport wouldn't think two minors were trying to travel on their own.

Going through customs was hell, I don't know how these people dealt with all this bullshit every single day and still their sanity in tact just enough to do it again. Those people are heros I tell you…

But luckily we made it through and boarded our plane on time. It was really,  _really_  nerve racking for me in particular. I had only ever flown using my own power, so the fact that I was now stuffed in a giant, pressurized, metal tube, blasting through the air at four thousand miles per hour was fucking terrifying.

As the plane was making its way into the air, I was pressed back into my seat as if trying to faze through it. Astoria gave me a funny look because of this, a wide smile on her face.

"Are you ok Elphie? This is kinda fun. I mean, we're flying! Isn't that cool?" she chirped, looking out the window excitedly. I gave her a half grin, looking out the window once more to try and get my barrings.

"Oh just fine… I'm just used to flying on my own, not inside of some… gasoline run machine. So it's a bit nerve wracking for me…" I explained, wincing when the plane turned suddenly.

Astoria smiled up happily, patting my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Oh we'll be fine! It's not like the plane will crash or anything! I know that the plane crashing because of turbulences is like, a chance of a thousand to one. So we'll be ok. Besides, I'm liking the view outside! Wish I got the window seat…" she pouted, looking past me and out the window once more.

I smiled, looking outside with her. I had to admit the view was  _kinda_  nice, I mean it was nothing compared to flying be yourself and being able to see for miles ALL around you, but to the people in the world who couldn't do that, I suppose the view wasn't too bad.

But, I tried to sleep off the two and a half, three hour plane ride by sleeping, blocking out Sound and Astoria's excited giggles on either side of me.

I will admit, these past few weeks haven't been much in the ways of detail, but if you heard them from Astoria's point of view, it would be much better explained, since what I wrote what happened on my end of the stick.

Besides, what came  _after_  we arrived in Death City was so much more then the small, little week we spent in Melody.

Other then the occasional turbulent (which came with me freaking out as a bonus), the plane ride went smoothly. I was a hopping mess the whole way, and the two children on either side of me were nothing but balls of endless energy.

When we finally got off this hellish joy-ride, I was going to need a nap...

* * *

While I didn't get the nap I was hoping for, the bus ride over to the actual city wasn't all that bad.

Now this, I have to tell in detail.

Once we landed in the neighbouring city, we collected our luggage and went to find the designated bus taking us to the city.

When we reached outside, I wanted to immediately turn around and walk back in…

Nevada, was HOT. Like, scorching hot. I hated it the minute I set foot into it. The desert like area around Excalibur's home had nothing this giant sand pit that was the invite to literal  _hell_.

But I digress, I needed to quit complaining and woman up for a change.

The bus was relatively big, and decently spaced too. It was good because it meant no one was cramped up next to a complete stranger for a certain amount of time. Of course Sound, Astoria, and I all sat next to each other in our own little row, and did our best to avoid the other people.

But most of the people were like Astoria. Incoming weapons or meisters with their own luggage. I could tell they were coming into the DWMA because of how  _loudly_  they spoke of it, chittering excitedly about getting to the grand city. Only a few adults sat here and there, which appeared to be leading small groups of incoming kids from different states or countries. At least the DWMA was organized in getting it's new students in.

There was next to no scenery as we bused over to Death City. The only thing that was there to look at was… well, desert. Sand, giant hills of sand, dusty looking plants, those kinds of things.

But I wasn't focused on the desert at that moment, I was focused on the poor boy next to me, looking like he was ready to vomit.

Sound was even more nervous then me, his face and neck near green and cold sweat dripping down his neck. I was constantly rubbing his back and wiping the sweat with a hanky, a paper bag at the ready in case he decided to let that airplane food spill over.

"You doing alright? What's eating you?" I asked, leaning down a bit more to try and get eye level with him. Sound looked up at me slowly, wincing when the bus hit a bump in the road.

"Aren't you terrified too? These people are enemies with the ones that killed your family? How are you not mad?" he asked, rubbing his stomach as he let another wave of nausea roll over. I smiled fondly at him, shaking my head.

"Honey, the DWMA may be enemies to the Witches, but they had nothing to do with my family's death. The reason I'm coming along is to make sure you two get all settled in safety, and to hopefully get an audience with Lord Death to try and start a sort of, law against the hunting of witches outside the order. It's a long shot and he probably wouldn't be too interested in me or my problems, but I'm gonna try dammit. I'm also coming to make sure  _you_  get some closer in terms with your family. It's gonna be alright, ok?" I explained, giving him a smile at the end of my little speech.

He smiled back weakly, wincing when the bus rolled over another bump in the road. I chuckled, rubbing his back some more as I sat up to look out the window.

My own nerves were twisting and turning in the most uncomfortable way, the very thought of going to that city making me churn. I know the DWMA had done nothing wrong to me, but I was afraid of the problems I may cause because of the witches currently after my skin.

No wonder this war has lasted this long, witches never let go of grudges.

I took a glance at my tattoo, memories of the Nest and Aeria and Anam suddenly washing over me. It had been so long since I had stepped back to the nest, early two hundred years. Even though I couldn't go back in because of the barrier, I still longed to see the entrance at least. I had been thinking of going back to see it while I was in Melody, and I'm ashamed to say I didn't.

But if I had, I would've never made it the Death City, so I guess its ok in a way. I may have never got to see my home again, but I made a new one in the place I had feared for nearly two hundred years.

And that city, was now sitting on the horizon.

I felt my jaw drop when I looked out the giant, front window of the bus to see the pillars of the cities buildings peeking over the sandy horizon. The city looked like it was a giant pile of structures stacked onto each other, and the city's width seemed to stretch out over miles. It made the place look large, and tall all at the same time.

What I found interesting off the bat was the big building sitting at the top of this city.

That was it, wasn't it? The DWMA itself.

Death Weapon Meister Academy, in all its glory. With four giant candles sticking out from each end and large pillars climbing high, and the archway to the front door could be seen from where we were on the road. I could tell there was a massive staircase that was going to be climbed just to get to said doorway. The weird part was the three, massive black circles hanging in the sky right above the school itself. I didn't understand what those were until I stayed awhile.

But what made me make an audible sound of astonishment was when I turned on my Soul Perception to take glance at the soul I knew was wrapped around this grand city.

The nest was  _definitely_  smaller than this city, because  _that_  soul was much larger than my own. Yellow, with three spikes sticking out it's side, I got my first glance at Lord Death's very soul wrapped around his city, like some grand gate of entry waiting for us to pass through it.

Astoria, Sound, and all the others in the bus had the same expression I did; awe, astonishment, amazement… fear.

Those years and years of avoiding this place rolled back into the pits of my stomach suddenly, as if trying to remind me of what this place was. This was a fight waiting to happen, this was like walking into a courtroom for me.

I messed this up, there was no longer any safe haven for me on the planet.

I swallowed my fear, and creased my brow.

I wasn't going to back down to this city.

I felt sick to my stomach, but didn't show it when we crossed the bridge over the empty moat and onto the stone road on the outskirts of the city. Houses, small shops, and fields surrounded us, making my nausea go away slightly. I had to remember this place was home to kind people as well, because the normalcy of the city's outside reminded me of that.

Astoria and Sound were both pressed to the window tightly, both grinning like little loons as we passed by buildings and bus stops. I saw kids placing with pets and parents out in yards, I saw the occasional meister wielding their weapon in practice, I saw couples walking down the street.

I didn't see any sort of death trap, I saw a normal city. Well, somewhat normal.

The bus drove us around for only about twenty minutes more before pulling into a bus station. Once it came to a stop, the doors opened and the people began flying out. I had to hold Sound and Astoria by the collars of their shirts to make sure they weren't among the ones fighting to get off the bus. Once there was a clear path, I let them go and walked with them off the bus and onto onto the platform.

I looked around, looking at the bus schedule and the clock hanging above the platform's overhang. It looked like a regular station too.

"Ohh! What should we do first!? Should we go sightsee or just go ahead towards the school?! Or maybe-"

"Or maybe! We could go over to the tour guide with the big 'NEW STUDENTS' sign in her hand?" I interrupted Astoria's little spree by grabbing her face and pointing her to the guide standing on the bench. She rushed over faster than I could let her go, pulling Sound with her. I, on the other hand walked over like a civilized person to stand behind the two excited children. The guide waited until it seemed like no one else was gathering before pulling out a megaphone and speaking into it.

"Welcome, young weapons and meisters, to DEATH CITY!"

Good lord she was loud.

"I hope all of you are just as excited as I am to be here, and I hope you all have a wonderful time while staying at our grand city! My name is Anabelle, and I will be your personal guide from here until we get to the academy! We'll take the journey up the city, exploring some popular sights and restaurants before making it to the academy where you'll be then lead by a professor through the run downs on getting registered and such. Now FOLLOW ME!"

I could tell I wasn't the only one bugged by this woman's volume, for a couple of other kids and even adults were covering their ears, trying to block out her voice.

Sound looked up at me with a nervous smile on his face, his eye twitching.

"So… first impressions?"

I gave him a very,  _very_  sarcastic smile.

"Already hate it."

* * *

The tour was more or less an absolute nightmare. This Anabelle woman was anything but discrete and uncomfortable, getting right in your face should you have a question and talking  _way_  too loudly, I could see even the pedestrians giving her weird looks.

At one point I just covered Sound's ears when she started talking about how meisters and weapons gloriously killed off any witch that walked the earth, not wanting him to get sick at all. Astoria was very uncomfortable with her when the guide asked her where she was from, and she said Melody. The guide had the audacity to tell her she should be glad that she left, since it was a  _witch-ridden_  city.

Damn if I heard another racist comment towards innocent species other then human I was gonna punch the nearest warm body.

When we finally reached the school, we very curtly waved to the guide before turning to gaze at the giant academy.

The climb up the stairs were worth the look we were getting, at least in my opinion. I could tell the archway above the front door was grand from the bus ride over but I didn't understand how huge this thing was until I was standing right in front of it.

Astoria was too busy jumping around excitedly to see Sound slink over to me nervous and grab my arm. I looked down with a brow raised, seeing his brow creased in nervousness.

"What if… what something goes wrong?" he whispered, tucking into my side. I smiled with sympathy, wrapping my own around his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself Sound. I'll make sure you get the info you deserve one way or another. Nothing will go wrong, I'll make sure of that," I replied, patting his side in comfort. He smiled weakly at me, turning back to Astoria when she rushed over.

"I found the teacher we're following! He's over here!" she pointed, grabbing both of our wrists and dragging us over.

The teacher himself was a nice looking guy, standing there patiently and calmly as the students gathered around him.

"Alright, if everyone is here we'll get started. I'm gonna need to separate a few of you for just a few minutes to get papers from you. Sorry if it's an inconvenience, I just do it to be a bit organized. Alright, I need new students standing there, accompaniments over there, and parent or guardians over here. After I collect paperwork you can mingle back together and we'll start squaring you away."

Thank god he was quieter. Astoria moved over with the other new students while Sound was standing by himself, poor thing. I moved to stand by a few other adults, who were giving me some looks of uncertainty. I began to wonder if they were meisters…

"Ma'am?"

I turned to see the man standing in front of me, a stack of papers in his hand. I smiled at him, pulling mine out of my bag and handing it to him. He smiled.

"Thank you miss. I have to say I haven't seen someone of your appearance around here before. Are you… by any chance…"

I heard the voices around me die down as all eyes turned to me, some curious and others fearful.

My brow creased and I felt a certain fire build up in my throat. I smiled curtly, hiding my obvious anger towards being assumed a witch, cause I knew that was what he was thinking.

"No, I am not  _that_. I may not be human but I can assure you, I am no witch." I explained, watching the man blush in embarrassment. He bowed slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry for assuming. I just by your character and appearance that you were-"

"Sir, if you're going to be racist towards others please do so in your head. I'd rather not hear anything against a species that while destructive, does no wrong outside the Order. So if you please, continue with the tour for the students, I'd like to get a good look at this place before I schedule an audience with the Lord."

The crowd was quite, some the of the adults staring at me with shocked expressions and the students all giving me amazed stares. Astoria was smiling proudly, whispering to the other students that I was with her, and Sound simply smiled. I gave them both a grin, hearing the teacher whispered a quiet apology before moving on to collect the rest of the paperwork.

After getting the desired documentation, he stood back in front of us and let us mingle again. That's when I got a bit of a crowd. The other new students all buzzed around me, asking that if I wasn't a witch, and I wasn't human, then what was I? I loved their faces when I leaned down to whisper, "That's a secret."

Many of them asked about my ears, some asked if Sound was my son, since he kind of looked like me. A few of the boys pointed out my tattoo and called it 'cool' or 'sick'. One of them even asked if I could breathe fire, and I swore their eyes popped out of their heads when I only smirked in response.

After a few minutes of the students bustling around me, I had to turn their attention back to the guide, allowing him to do his job already and to get this whole kerfuffle moving a bit faster.

After everything had calmed down, the teacher bowed his head and turned towards the building.

"Alright then, if you would be so kind, I would like to ask you to follow me. We'll go inside, get you kids set up in your dorms or apartments depending on how well you did in the entrance exam. After that, we'll take a grand tour of the facility. Now, if you would follow me."

And with that, we walked through the front doors. The inside was just as grand as the outside, the walls high and almost shining. Multitudes of lights lines the walls of the corridors, lining the ways to classrooms and labs. Students walked the halls freely, talking amongst their friends, reading, and some even running to get to their classes.

It looked like a typical school, just on a much grander scale.

The tour guide lead us through the halls swiftly, pointing out things like the library, dispensary, and the cafeteria. He showed us the board where the EAT class took on missions, where the NOT students studied, and various other rooms for extra curricular activities.

He then turned off to his left and lea dus into what seemed to be a large conference room, with long tables lining both the left and right, and a giant screen up front. There was also a woman standing at the podium, with a large group of students sitting in chairs behind her. I knew this was an orientation of some kind, and a way of organizing how they would branch of kids depending on what class they got in.

Astoria, Sound, and I sat near the center, not wanting to be up front but not too far in the back. When we were seated, I watched the kids move their suitcases up in front of them and sit impatiently for the orientation to start.

I won't record the whole intro thing, cause it was long and boring and I think I fell asleep about halfway through. Sound looked pretty close too, but Astoria was perky throughout the entire thing.

Around the end, the woman up front pulled out a sheet and cleared her throat for I think the twelfth time that afternoon.

"Alright, now with that done and over with, we're now gonna assign dorms to the NOT class students. If there are any EAT class students in here, please remain seated until we get the dorms set up and out of the way," she announced, making the students line up so that they could collect keys and such.

I sighed heavily, throwing my arms up and stretching my back out, a yawn rumbling in my throat.

"Damn… I thought that was never going to end. I get that the school has a buncha different programs and features but she could've at least spared us a little bit. But hey, at least we don't have to stand in line in anyway, since you two are getting a little apartment for yourselves," I sighed, letting my head all into my hands.

Sound looked up at me with a shocked glance, "Wait, you're not going to be living with us?"

I smiled, shaking my head.

"No. I wanna get you two squared away and after helping  _you_  find out what happened with your parents and all, I dunno if I'll stay permanently. If I do decided to stick around long enough for me to warrant getting a place, then I'm not so sure. But at the current moment, I'll just be staying the cheapest hotel I can get," I explained, patting Sound's head.

The boy pouted, a bit upset I wouldn't be staying with them. I couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by this, but I pushed the thought away.

I began to wonder to myself, what would the reaper be like? Would he be stern and serious? Or would he be lighthearted and easygoing?

Thinking about meeting him made my stomach churn. My hand reached up to grab my necklace tightly, trying to grab strength from it. I was so nervous for all of this, as if the realization that I was about to met one of the most powerful people in the world sudden dropped on me like some kind of anvil.

I took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm my erratic nerves.

I was about to met the Grim Reaper. The Lord of Death himself. Why did that make me so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe it was just the thought of doing it.

But, I digress, maybe he wasn't so bad.

Well, he wasn't a bad person in any way, but when I actually went and met him?

I will say this right here and now, our relationship wasn't love at first sight I'll tell you that.

But after my tiny calming session, I turned to Astoria, seeing the girl twiddling her thumbs quietly. I looked down at her, lowering my head to get eye level.

"Hey? Are you ok?" I asked, trying to ignore my own nervousness. She silently nodded her head, smiling up at me weakly.

"I'm fine and all, but I'm just… a bit concerned is all…" she confessed, Sound taking her hand and rubbing it softly. I raised a brow, curious as to why her sheer delight and excitement had weared down as quickly as it had.

"Concerned? About what if I may ask?" I enquired, rubbing her back softly. The albino sighed heavily and let her head fall into her arms. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up at me.

"I'm… I'm worried about  _you_  Elphie…" she whimpered, clear tears in her eyes.

That took me by surprise. Astoria had let her excitement waver away because she was worried about  _me_? I could Sound shared the same look of confusion as I did, but he remained silent while I questioned on.

"Worried about… me? Why? There's nothing to worry about," I soothed, trying to lighten up the mood. But Astoria wasn't having it. She shook her head violently and looked up at me, tears threatening to roll should she blink.

"Yes there is! Wh-What if you met Lord Death… and h-he thinks you're a witch? What'll happen th-then? Elphie… I don't want y-you to get hurt…" she exclaimed, throwing her head onto my chest.

That shook me to my very core, Astoria's concern over my well being making my heart beat and my arms quake. I smiled fondly, wrapping my arms around her center, drawing her into a tight hug.

"Hey, don't worry hun. I'm sure if I don't make a scene I won't be mistaken for a witch, and even if I am, I can disprove their theories just by letting them look at my soul. And worse case scenario, if Lord Death decided to pick a fight," I held up my hand, letting a flame ignite in the center of my palm.

"I think I can take him."

Astoria smiled in response, tightening her grip on me and letting the tears fall freely. I held her like that for a while, letting her tears flow while making sure that the lady was making her way to us yet.

Sound looked up at me in those moments, smiling brightly at me.

I felt my heart swell for these two, wanting nothing more then to stay with them longer. I told myself I wouldn't get attached and here I go, getting myself even more attached then I already was.

Then the lady came by.

"Excuse me? Is she alright? I came by to give you the keys but…" the woman looked down at the softly crying Astoria. I held my hand up, waving for the woman to come a bit closer.

"She's just getting some emotions out. She's a bit on the homesick side, since this is her first time leaving her hometown. She'll be alright, she's just gotta get it all out," I explained, the woman nodding her head in understanding. I gave the key to Sound, the woman talking a few things over with me while we waited for Astoria.

"So after that, we like to give our newcomers about three or so days before they actually start classes to settle in. So Miss Astoria can choose furniture for her and Mister Murphy's apartment. And you ma'am, it's says on your paper that you requested an audience with Lord Death. Why if I may ask?" She pointed to my paper where I asked if I could request an audience. I nodded, pointing to myself.

"I came here as their escort, but there's something I need to discuss with him. It concerns both myself and Sound right here," I explained. The woman rose her brow.

"Discuss? If I may, if you give me a little more detail I may be able to get you that audience," she replied. My eyes widened in shock, but I nodded.

"I need to have a discussion on witches. I'm often mistaken for one, and I need to give him some… info on their order."

That seemed to do the trick for her. The woman's eyes widened, and she nodded her head vigorously. She told that if I stuck around in the lobby that she would return in about ten minutes with news on my meeting. After that, she lead us down the halls and back to the lobby, giving the address to the apartment that Astoria and Sound would be staying in.

After setting them up, the woman left in a hurry to work on getting me my audience. When she was out of sight, I handed Astoria and Sound the rest of their stuff.

"Alright, I'm gonna stick around for a while and try to get a talk in with Lord Death. You two head to your apartment and get settled in. I'll come find you after my audience ok?" I told them, smiling when they both agreed to my plan with no arguments.

"Ok then. Here, we'll give you the address. Come help us chose stuff later ok?" Astoria asked, handing me a sticky note with the address. I nodded, giving both her and Sound kisses on their foreheads before sending them off. Watching them leave me by myself was like a hole being driven in my heart of some kind. I pushed it aside, finding a chair in the lobby to park myself until the woman came back.

But, of course…

I can't have ten minutes of peace.

About three minutes into the waiting period, a small group of what looked to be either young adults or teenagers walked through the lobby, only to spot me sitting there by myself.

I saw one of them whisper to the others in the group, pointing at me with a hard look. A few stared at me intently, as if reading me in some way.

I could feel their eyes on my soul. And with the looks they were giving me, I was guessing the mistook me for my title.

These meisters had identified me as a Witch. And when they saw my tattoo, they upgraded that identification to Dragon Witch.

One of the meisters, a young man who looked to be around maybe nineteen or twenty, walked up to me proudly as if he owned the place. Oh boy, here we go.

"Um, excuse me miss. Who might you be?" he asked sternly, as if expecting me to answer him without an complications.

This was the very reason I was here, to correct snotty attitudes like this one's.

"What's it to you?" I asked, watching the boy scoff at me, like I had offended him in some way by refusing his question. Another one of the meisters, a young girl this time around, stepped up and snapped angrily at me.

"Don't give us that  _witch_! What are you doing here in Death City!?" she growled, her eyes falling to my tattoo.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head.

"First of all, I'm no witch. Second, I'm here to have an audience with Lord Death, I have some things I need to ask him and some information I want to give him," I explained rather truthfully.

However, this answer didn't seem to be enough for these little twerps. Another one, the last one of the little group, stood in front of the other two and got real close to me, leaning down to get in my face.

"Don't try that! We know a witch when we see one! So, lady, you better leave unless you want your soul taken from you!"

I rolled my eyes, taking my hand and rubbing my temple in annoyance. This wasn't going anywhere, and I was really too tired for this kinda of shit anyway.

"Listen, just because I look like one and I'm not human doesn't make me a witch. There are plenty of other races out there that use magic but aren't witches. Enchanters, Faes, Necromancers, Alchemists, Magicians, Sorcerers and Warlocks. I could go on if you want. Oh! How about Centaurs and Soothsayers? Or maybe… Bloodsuckers and Wolfmen? What about them? They all use magic. But does that make them Witches? No. So if you don't mind, I'd like some goddamn peace and quiet for once without  _someone_  trying to rip my head off for using things like fire and ice from my fucking fingertips, alright?"

The boy standing in front of me gawked at me, not expecting me to shoot down his very weak argument so quickly and precisely. And yeah, there were  _that_  many magic users in the world. Despite what most humans thought, Witches weren't the only ones.

Dragons, were another example of those users. Theirs were more elemental and required much more of their actual biology then most, but it was a magic in its own right. The three meisters looked at me angrily, wanting to prove me a witch for some reason.

"Why you… just because that's true doesn't make you innocent!" The other boy snapped, a kind of electricity sparking around his fist. I could tell this was one of those meisters who could fire their wavelength without the need of a weapon.

Not that it would faze me, my wavelength was much too powerful for them to handle hitting. It would only backfire on them.

"You wanna fight us old lady! We'll take you on right here and now and prove you're a goddamn witch!" The girl yelled, pulling her fists up.

So this is how it's gonna be huh?

I sighed heavily, shaking my head and rolling my shoulders.

"If you little babies are that thirsty for a fight then I'll give you one. But don't be upset when you one, realize you're wrong, and two, get your little asses whopped," I challenged, flashing my fangs and letting my pupils shrink up, becoming nothing but two little lines down my golden irises.

I guess my appearance had suddenly intimidated them, because when they saw my tattoo glow and my neck and chest sudden glow due to the heat build up in them, they stepped back, their wavelengths quaking. I allowed some smoke to roll from my teeth, looking down at my lap.

"And here's another thing, if I really  _was_  a witch do you seriously think that I'd be sitting in Witch Slaughter Central without some kind of soul protect? I know you think witches are dumb, but there are plenty of cunning witches out there. I don't have soul protect because that's witch only magic, something I can't use… so tell me little kiddies-" I looked up at them, a certain feel of savagery building up in me, "-Do you  _really_  wanna fight something you don't understand?"

I watched them hesitate, my apparent threats frightening them to some degree. But, apparently they were desperate to find a witch in their city, because one reeled back and attempted to swing at me.

And I would've blocked it, if someone hadn't done it for me.

That was moment I realized  _why_  Astoria was chosen for the EAT class.

In the matter of milliseconds, Astoria had appeared from seemingly thin air, rushing behind the three meisters quickly. She lifted both her arms and a leg, whipping them back and then forward. I watched the three limbs glow, transform into her lethal weapon, then extend to wrap them around the necks of my attackers.

The blade itself was beautiful, a lovely black and white, with a clamped fang kinda pattern.

But honestly, I was slightly terrified when I saw the normally happy expression on Astoria's face changed into one with a very calm intent of murder. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, making her red eyes seemingly glow from behind her white bangs. She lifted her head slowly, glaring menacingly at the three meisters.

" _Would you like to inform me as to what is going on here?"_

I shuddered, hearing Astoria's normal chipper voice turn into a velvety, low, murderous tone. Damn she sounded like she got sent to kill Captain America with that stare and voice.

The three meisters couldn't see her, since they couldn't move their heads to look at the threat behind them. If they did, their throats would be sliced.

"W-We… uh…" one tried to speak, attempting to make up some really shitty excuse as to why they were attacking me.

But when Astoria only tightened her grip on their necks, two of them cried out in fear and one began babbling nonsense in attempts to save his own life.

"We're sorry! We-We won't do it again! Please just spare us!" he wailed, grabbing the black and white blade around his neck tightly in fear.

Astoria snorted like an angry bull flipping the blade around so that the blunt end was now pressed to their necks, before spinning around on her toe like a demonic ballerina. She took the meisters with her, throwing them across the floor and into a giant heap on the marble. They all scrambled across each other, fighting their entanglement until free. They ran away in fear, not even bothering to turn around to see who had attacked them.

Astoria stood up, retracting her blades and glaring, her tiny lips pursed tightly in anger.

Sound came rushing up behind her, clearly out of breath from running up the stairs that preceded the building. He stopped a few behind her, placing his hands on his knees and bending over, trying to regain his breath.

"Jeez… why, why did we have to… run here? It's not she was… going any-wait. What happened?" he looked up to see Astoria looking more menacing then ever and me sitting off to the right with a shocked, amazed, and slightly terrified look on my face. I turned to look at him, shaking my head silently, as if telling him just not to ask.

Sound looked up fearfully, seeing Astoria look at him slowly, that murderous gaze still on her face.

"We had a problem with some cocky ass meisters. I took care of them however. No one expects a scythe like me to be an autonomous weapon. So… did you get your audience Elphaba?" she asked, her face softening slightly.

I stared for a few more moments more, still trying to recover from seeing this little fourteen year old doll turn into the embodiment of one's nightmares.

I shook my head, snapping out of my shocked gaze and shrugging.

"I'm still waiting for the lady to get back with the news. So, why are you two back here quickly. Got your furniture that easily?" I asked, Astoria shaking her head.

"We just dropped off our stuff in the apartment and came back. We wanted to come with you for your meeting sooo…" she rubbed her arm nervously, afraid I might send them back for not wanting them there. But I only smiled, patting the seats next to me with a smile.

"Eh, I don't mind the company. We'll wait for the lady to get here with the news ok?" I chirped, watching the two skip over to me and take their seats on either side of me.

I leaned back in my seat, running hand through my hair in aggravation. Why did people have such a huge problem with people that used magic? It never made sense to me, and it doesn't make sense now. Why did people with magic get repressed and hated just because they have powers and abilities that weapon and meisters didn't?

In all honesty, I'm glad I came here when I did.

"Elphie? Why did those meisters attack you? Did you provoke them?" Astoria asked, her normal tone returned. I shook my head and threw my hands up in irritation.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just fucking sitting here, minding my own goddamn business when those little bastards to pick a fight just because I  _look_  like a witch. This is EXACTLY why I came here! This kind of attitude needs to be corrected. And when I gave them plenty of reason why they should lay off and accept that I wasn't a witch, they decided to pick a fight because they were wrong and wanted to prove me a witch! I mean seriously… this is ridiculous! This is the reason innocent people are killed, like Sound's family!" I cried, pulling at my hair in rage.

Sound's eyes fell, staring down at his lap sadly. I looked down briefly to see a few tears roll down his cheeks and his shoulders shake gently. I let go of the two locks victim to my rage, and lowered myself down to look at him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, Astoria getting up to move to his other side. He shook his head, shoving his face into his hands and more tears flowed.

"N-No! I'm not ok! This is what I was afraid of! I… I don't want you to get hurt and someone tried to! What if… what if…" he hiccuped, furiously wiping the tears away as more and more flowed.

I frowned, rubbing his back as Astoria kissed his cheek over and over.

"Hey, it's alright. This is the very reason I'm here ok? I know it was a bit scary, but no need to fret. I'm just a few minutes we'll be on our way to see his majesty the Lord of Death. So dry those tears hun," I cooed, patting his back a few more times before letting Astoria take hold of him to sooth him.

On cue, the woman returned in a rush, her head bowing a few times when she stopped in front of me.

"Ma'am! Lord Death has accepted your request to and is willing to see now if you would like," she gestured down the hall, bowing her head again.

I sucked in a breath, nodding my head in response. I grabbed Soul and Astoria's hands, helping them up as turning to the lady.

"They'll be accompanying me, is that alright?" I asked, smiling when the woman nodded.

"Oh of course! Lord Death is a very laid back man so I don't think he'll mind the extra company. I actually think he'll be excited to meet the newest member of the EAT class. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there immediately."

I nodded, tightening my grip on Astoria and Sound's hands before allowing myself to follow the woman down the hall.

My heart beat faster and faster with every step I took, and more and more sweat dripped down my forehead. I could feel my own heartbeat echoing in my eardrums as we walked, and my vision got blurry every so often.

Why was I so nervous to meet this guy? Cause if I pissed him off there would be no safe place for me on Earth? Well, there was the Dragon Nest, but I had grown tired of staying in one place for so long…

I shook my head violently trying to clear the lightheadedness that was slowly creeping up on me like a vile snake. Astoria seemed to sense my discomfort, but she said nothing and simply squeezed my hand.

I offered a smile, taking in a few deep breaths until my breathing pattern flowed and evened out.

"We're here."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard those words. The woman had stopped in front of a large, black double door with skulls all over it. The woman took the large, ring-like handle and tapped it against the metal, alerting the Reaper that we had arrived.

"I'm not permitted to go inside, so I'll be out here," she explained, grunted slightly when she pulled the door open.

I swallowed the excess saliva that had built up and puffed my chest. This was it, that moment that changed me for the final time.

I was walking down the corridor to met Lord Death himself, leader of the DWMA and possibly the strongest creature alive.

My future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> IT'S HAAAAAPEEENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!
> 
> Weve finally made it to Death City! After nearly 20 chapters, Elphaba has entered the grand city home of the DWMA!
> 
> And she could say that she liked a little better then she already does.
> 
> So, to explain. Over the anime and manga, it seems that the DWMA doesn't seem to bat an eyelash in a witches direction, even in the manga debating whether or not to kill Angela simply because she was a witch. But know that Elphaba is here, and an incident already occurred with Elphaba, things are gonna change around here pretty quickly.
> 
> We get a bit of insight on Sound's fears towards the DWMA, and his worries about Elphaba going there herself. I know Sound and Astoria may seem a bit, off in the story and just kinda there. But in this story, their relationship with Elphaba is their prime factor. The third installment of the Trilogy will be telling Astoria's... story, her early life, how she met Sound, and how she is in the current day. There will be many hints as to what is happening to Sound, Astoria, and a secret third character whom we've haven't met yet. But, until then, we'll be seeing everything from Elphie's point of view!
> 
> I decided to add a bunch of species to the roster for Elphaba to name, like Necromancers, Warlocks, Soothsayers, or just people and creatures who use magic but aren't Witches. This fact will be brought up a lot later on when Elphaba gets her job!
> 
> NOTICE: There will not be a chapter next Saturday! I will be flying from Japan to the States to visit family for the holiday break! I will update the two weeks I'll be there, but there will be NO updates on the 16th! Depending on when I come back will depend on whether or not there will be one on the 30th.
> 
> With that out of the way, that's all! Story is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)! NEXT TWO UPDATES WILL BE 5 PM CST TIME!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> The moment is finally here! Elphaba meets Lord Death for the first time, and we'll say this right now, she's not as impressed as she thought she'd be. When it turns out Lord Death has a similar mindset to the rest of his organization, what will Elphaba do to fix it? And how will their relationship begin?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	20. The Lord of Death

It was like time had stopped all together. Seeing those double doors open was like seeing the entrance to hell itself for me. The room itself was long and bright, the ceiling imitating a bright blue sky with clouds flowing gently through.

What took my attention first was the fact that this room looked like it stretched out for miles. My first thought that came to me after realizing this was that maybe this magic was similar to the special magic Maba had to seal her Realm away.

I never really found out, simply because Death was kinda tight lipped about it.

Not that it bothered me too much.

But after I got over the size of the… space we were in, I lead Astoria and Sound down the long hall of guillotines and towards the center. I looked at the surroundings for a bit, trying to get my head together before actually  _seeing_  him. I looked at all the little crosses scattered everywhere, wondering if they resembled the dead members or if they were just there for decoration.

"Elphie? Are you ok?"

I jumped, Astoria's voice snapping me from my daze. I looked down at her with a nervous smile, nodding my head.

"I'm fine, just a little on the nervous side." I replied, completely truthful. Astoria smiled back, squeezing my hand.

"It'll be ok! I'm sure Lord Death will be a very loving guy!" she smiled.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Pray to the almighty spirits above that that  _wasn't_  him.

Before I could reply to Astoria's heartwarming encouragement, a loud and boisterous voice rang out in the room. The three of us jumped in response, Sound clinging to me tightly in fright and Astoria fixing her clothes in an annoyed glance.

"Jeez, hope that wasn't him." she mumbled, fixing her skirt. I had stumbled on the heels I was wearing at the time, dressing a bit nicely for our arrival. I hoped that a button up blouse and knee length pants were acceptable attire…

The three of us pressed on, the platform coming into view. We were expecting to see the Lord of Death screaming at some poor unfortunate soul, revealing that he was tyranus.

But instead, it was really the other way around.

When we reached the platform, I saw three figures standing there. One was an elder woman, holding the hand of what appeared to be an eight year old boy. The boy himself was dressed all in white, from his pants to his neck length button shirt. He had fuzzy white hair that was untidy and disorganized, and his eyes were a dull, olive green. The woman looked almost exactly like him, but she was much more tidy and proper, her hair pulled into a high ponytail and dressed in a dress suit of the same color.

But, who she was talking to was what made my mouth drop.

He looked like a black lightning bolt with giant hands and a skull face. The face was the mask of Lord Death, and the eyes were dropped down as the woman yelled. There was, Lord Death, in all his glory…

I had to stifle a laugh.

In all honesty, I was expecting someone much more… intimidating. Not this talking, plushy thing.

Lord Death was waving his enormous hands frantically as the woman screamed, as if trying to get her attention.

"My son needs proper treatment! There's something wrong with him I know this! You can't tell me the doctors are saying it's  _just_  his personality! He's mentally sick I know it, I'm his damned mother!" she screamed, the boy lowering his gaze in annoyance.

That made the hairs on my neck bristle in defense. I knew that pain that child was receiving. My own mother had treated me the exact same way, so seeing another child suffer at the ends of this just made me all kinds of angry.

"P-Please Mrs. Stein! I understand you're dissatisfied with the answer, but the doctors have found no trace of an influence or post traumatic stress disorder, so that's all they can agree on. So please-"

"Don't try and sell that bullshit to me! I'm his mother and he's my son! Something has fucked his head up!"

If I wasn't so angry with this woman's unruly and uncalled for behavior I would've snorted at the sound of Lord Death's voice. Jeez, it was lighthearted and happy, but it was hilarious all together.

But, my focus was on the woman.

"Mrs. Stein, if you would-"

"Don't try it Lord Death! I know there's something and you can't tell me-"

"ACTUALLY!"

I decided to make our presence known by calling out suddenly. I watched as all heads turned to stare at me. I cleared my throat.

"Actually, he can tell you that because that was the word of the professionals. Now I don't know what's  _so_ messed up with your son, but if you just sit there and scream because you didn't get the answer you wanted, you're only gonna make this situation worse," I explained, placing my hands behind my back.

Lord Death stared at me silently, and I couldn't tell his emotions since the mask blocked his face, but the woman was very,  _very_  clearly angered.

"How dare you! Show up to this meeting unannounced! You best leave before-"

"Another correction, Mrs… Was it Mrs. Stein? Well, I was actually invited here to have an audience with Lord Death, and I Just  _happened_  to stumble across your arrogant ass in the process. So in reality, I'm not sure if you had a meeting… did she?" I leaned over to ask Lord Death the question.

The mask shook side to side.

"Ah. So really,  _you're_  the one coming in unannounced during  _my_  meeting. So, if you would, I would like to introduce myself to Lord Death and get right down to business. Oh, and by the way." I leaned down to the boy.

He looked up at me with wonder and astonishment, as if I just displayed his very desires right in front of him.

"What's your name hun?" I asked. The boy blushed, getting embarrassed and flustered.

"U-Um… Franken. Franken Stein," he replied. I smiled.

"Well, it's nice to met you Franken. What's seems to be the problem?" I asked, squatting down to get eye level. The child look at his hands curiously.

"I like… I like seeing things. I like discovering things. I like playing with new things. The doctors think I'm strange because when I saw a dead bird on the sidewalk, I looked in awe and not grossed out. I like seeing things like that… it helps me understand things…" he explained, staring at his hand.

I smiled, reaching up and patting his head.

"And there's nothing with things like that. You like seeing things on the inside, even if it is a living thing. But remember, find something to help keep it in control incase it gets bad ok? Trust me when I tell you this hun, the weirder you are, the more important you'll be in the future, ok?" I replied. The boy's eyes lit up, sparkling as I seemed to stand behind him in this whole ordeal.

The woman snorted, turning her head and looking away, but making no motion to leave. I heard a sigh over to my left, turning to see Death hunched over.

"Alrighty then. I guess the meeting can start. I'll with you in a minute Mrs. Stein" he sighed, taking a huge hand and rubbing the back of his… head? I wasn't sure.

I shrugged, turning to him finally and stepping forward.

"Lord Death. My name is Elphaba Screeting, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to meet with me," I bowed, feeling that nervousness build up once more. But Death only let out a laugh, waving his hand.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm not very busy anyway so I enjoy the visits! And who are the two young minds with you?" he asked, leaning in.

I smiled, turning around.

"This is Astoria Eater. She'll be starting as an EAT class student in the few upcoming days. And this is Sound Murphy, a Fae accompaniment and Astoria's little boyfriend," I teased, watching the two light up behind me.

" _Elphie! You didn't have to tell him that!"_  Astoria hissed, covering her face with her hands. Both Death and I laughed in unison, finding the embarrassment adorable.

Death then drew my attention back to him, holding out his massive hand.

"And I'm, as you know, Lord Death. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Screeting!"

I smiled back, reaching out to grab his hand. But I stopped, staring out how his palm was twice the size of my own hand itself. A pregnant pause filled the air, and Death's head tilted in confusion.

"Is something the matter? You look confused," he asked, watching me stare at his hand. I looked up at him, staring into the two blank holes that were supposed to be his eyes.

"...I'll be completely honest with you Lord Death, I'm having a hard time taking you seriously. Is this your real body or is it just a funny getup?" I blurted, taking it back the instant I said it. But to my relief, the reaper only laughed.

"Haha, no no this isn't my real body. It's just a mask and cloak, the hands are a little magic. Would you feel more comfortable without them?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Of course I felt terrible the minute he asked, shaking my head.

"No, no that's alright! You don't have to take them off if you don't want-"

"Ah too late! I can sense your discomfort!"

Before I could stop him, the giant white hand magically shifted to a pale, normal sized hand. My blabbering stopped right there, and I watched in awe as he reached up and plucked the mask off his face. The whole cloak seemed to fall. His legs suddenly dropped, as if he was sitting in the air, and the tall point at the top of his head was revealed to me a long hood.

I will admit right here, and right now.

He was a damn handsome man.

When his body was revealed, he appeared to be wearing a fancy black and white suit with stripes running down the arms and sides. He had a crimson tie sitting near his chest, and his cloak now hung off his shoulders like a dark cape.

His face was gentle and young, yet it showed wisdom with a wrinkle or two. His hair was shoulder length and messy, with three white stripes wrapped completely around his head. And when he opened his eyes, I think my heart stopped for a moment.

Red. They were a deep, crimson and seemed to shine brightly, even in the lit room. He smiled.

"Is this better?"

His voice was completely different. Instead of that high pitched, silly voice he was speaking in a second ago, it was deep and rich, authority rolling off his tongue.

I admitted he was pretty, but I wasn't smitten  _just_  yet.

I shook my head, getting rid of my dazed stare. I nodded.

"Indeed. You look more serious like this. That other voice of yours, is it… just an act?" I asked. Death nodded, placing his mask in his cloak hood before holding up a finger.

"YEP! I use it to appeal to the children!" he chirped, slipping into the voice as a demonstration. I smiled, nodding my head.

"I can see why, but was it really necessary? I mean you look and sound fine like this," I added. Death nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I had to change my mask too. Back those hundreds of years, when I was trying to start up the academy, children would run away crying when they saw my old mask and heard my voice. I never really got why…" he pondered, placing a hand on his chin.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. If I were a six year old and saw the literal embodiment of death coming towards me, I'd run away crying too."

Death grabbed his chest in mock pain, wincing at my words.

"Ouch. Known me for five minutes and you're already wounding me Miss Screeting. I think I'm gonna like you," he crossed his arms with a smile, holding a thumbs up. I smiled back, rather pleased that this meeting was going well already.

Well, I had forgotten that the Stein woman hadn't left yet, because she suddenly made her presence known once more.

"Hey, are you two done yet? I'm on a time limit here and I would like to get this whole thing cleared up before the end of the day!" she snapped, her son rolling his eyes.

I turned to her, snarling slightly.

"Oi,  _you're_  the one busting into  _my_ meeting. You technically have no right to be in here, so how about you take your snotty ass and leave if you're so irritated by our conversation?" I retorted, hearing Astoria and Sound snort behind me. Even Death seemed to restrain laughter as I told her off.

The woman gasped, offended by the fact that I was right.

"How dare you! I can tell you aren't human so you have NO right here!" she screeched, letting her son's hand go to step up closer to me.

She never got the chance to  _touch_  me, for my hand was around her neck with a thin layer of water around me fingers.

I watched gleefully as she gasped for air and gripping my wrist in attempts to fight me away. I slowly looked up, making eye contact with her bloodshot irises.

"... Do you know that pressure is a heightened power of water? Water has five different levels on the elemental wheel, and the farther, the deadlier. Water, Ice, Blood, Vapor, and lastly, Pressure. You see this very,  _very_  thin layer of water around my hand? At this moment, I'm seeping this water through your skin follicles and attaching it to the fluids in your neck. In less then a second, I can increase the pressure of the liquids in your neck and crush it, stopping your breathing and severing your head from the rest of your body. Don't, and I mean DON'T, tell me I have no rights for being a dreaded  _magic user_. So tell me off again, please,  _see what happens_."

The silence was music to my ears. Franken was looking at me like I was an angel descended from heaven, Astoria and Sound had their jaws dropped, and Death was giving me a shocked, yet impressed gaze.

Miss Stein swallowed thickly, sweat dripping down the sides of her head. I smiled, slowly letting her go. She gasped in relief, coughing roughly as the air was suddenly restored to her lungs.

I turned back to Death, sighing heavily.

"Sorry about that. May I continue?" I asked. Death snapped out of his gaze, nodding. But before that, he spoke quickly.

"Of course, of course. But I must say, that was certainly impressive. I'm glad a witch like yourself is here on friendly terms, otherwise… eh, things might not've gone well," he joked, rubbing his temple. I rose a brow. I knew I wasn't a witch, but I wanted to see what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by that Lord Death?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well… we're lifelong enemies of the witches, so when we see one we lash out. It's in our nature to cleanse the world of evil, so we can get a little frisky when we come across them," he explained.

Cleanse the world? Of evil? I knew what he was saying but the fact the apparently witches were among that evil to be cleansed, I found myself… irritated. I forced a smile.

"Well… what if a witch was completely innocent of crime? What about then?" I asked.

He looked  _genuinely_  confused.

"A witch without vile tendencies. I've only ever heard of the few, why?" he asked. My eye twitched, and I clasped the bridge of my nose.

"Look Lord Death, not all witches are evil ok? There are plenty in Melody who have never had anything but pure intentions their entire lives, so please don't single them out like pigs for slaughter," I replied, clearly and very visibly angered by his ignorance.

He rose a brow.

"Um… have you met a witch before? All they do is kill."

And that did it. Before I could stop myself I had grabbed the collar of his suit and yanked him toward me, my eyes wild.

"And THAT is what I hate about you people. You think that ALL witches are evil but they aren't. Sound back there had his parents mistaken for witches and they were killed, even though they were Faes in reality! This is why I came here, to correct your point of view. Only the Witch Order wishes to hurt people, not just witches in general, so don't single them out as pure evil. Oh, and by the way, Lord of Death, I'M NO WITCH!"

And I should've stopped there, but I didn't. In my mini rage, I lifted my foot and delivered a swift blow to his nethers, making sure the three inch dug in. I heard him squeak in pain, his body lurching back with my kick.

I could hear Miss Stein shout in surprise, Astoria and Sound making strangled noises of confusion and shock, and Franken's little jaw drop in shock.

I then let his suit go, watching him fall to his knees and double over, hissing in pain.

I snorted, spinning on my heel and walking away.

I heard Astoria and Sound whisper gentle apologies quickly then chase after me, asking me why I did that.

The last thing I heard from the Death Room before we walked out was Franken, who was clearly speaking to Lord Death. And what he said, made me laugh loudly, and proudly.

"Ok no offense, but you had that coming."

* * *

Damn I was angry. I was standing outside on one of the many balconies tapping my foot quickly and scratching my head. It really didn't make sense to me. Why did so many people have things against magic users?

I huffed, letting out a strangled noise of irritation while throwing my arms upward.

Yeah, I'll make it clear right here and now, I did  _not_  like Lord Death in the beginning. He got better that's for sure, but his arrogance just rubbed me wrong in all kinds of ways. I really,  _really_  hoped that he got my message clearly.

I mean he probably didn't stand properly for a few days.

I let my front lean over the edge of the balcony, scratching the back of my head as I stared at the ground meters and meters below me.

"Elphie?"

I turned to see Astoria standing behind me, her face calm. I gave her a small smile before turning back to my sulking.

"What's wrong? Annoyed with what Lord Death said?" she asked, walking up and leaning on the railing. I laughed sarcastically, throwing my head up as well as my hands.

"I mean, why  _should_  we spare innocent lives? It's completely logical to kill people if they've done nothing, just because they can breath fire or make water whirl around without the need of a cup! It's like… why do people act like this? I just don't get it…" I sighed heavily, rubbing my temple.

Astoria hummed, looking to her side before leaning into me.

"You know, I went back to Death Room so I could get my stuff from Lord Death. He looked like he was in pain, but of course that was because you completely pulverized his nuts," she giggled. I smiled, crossing my arms proudly.

"But… after he gave me the DWMA's mission, he got this sad look. He asked me if what you said about Sound was true. You know, the whole his parents are dead cause of them. When I told him yes, he seemed… ashamed, and even embarrassed. He told me that he was confident in his organizations mercy, but he feels bad for saying those things in front of Sound and even for mistaking you for a witch. He said he's like to apologize if he could," she explained.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"That's… nice of him and all. But Astoria… that kind of attitude and view he has? It's the kind of view I had and it got my sisters killed…" I whispered, looking down at my hands.

I had never told anyone that directly, so hearing Astoria's little gasp broke my heart.

"... Really?" she asked, clearly shaken that I once had a view like that and that is caused something that severe. I nodded.

"After I went to see the Witches in the Witches Realm, I grew distrustful of them, and even told them that their kind of a murderous bunch of lowlifes. And for it… they killed my family. So I want to change this before it gets out of hand. Now I know that Lord Death may want to apologize, but I'm gonna need some time…" I confessed, looking out at the setting sun.

Astoria smiled, hugging my side tightly.

"Well, on the bright side, Franken thought what you did was awesome!" she chirped. I grinned, wrapping my arm around her and giving her a tight squeeze back. We stayed like that for a while, simply looking out at the sunset before someone came by.

"Excuse me?"

I grimaced, turning my head to see Death standing at the balcony. Astoria decided to speak up, since I clearly wasn't going to.

"Yes Lord Death? Did you need something?" she asked, standing up straight. The Reaper pursed his lips, looking around awkwardly.

"Um… might I speak to Miss Screeting for a moment?" he asked, looking at me nervously.

Astoria gave me a concerned glance, seemingly wondering if she should leave. While I was hesitant, since the Reaper's words left a wound in my side. But I nodded my head.

"Fine, let's hear what the reaper's gotta say," I replied, patting Astoria's back. She gave me one quick hug before walking back inside.

I rose my brow at the reaper, turning around to face him.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked, watching him shuffled his feet like a nervous child.

"I uh… I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior. When I found out that what you said about young Sound was true, I felt kinda bad for… talking like that," he said, giving me a genuine look of regret.

My heart pounded for the apology. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll forgive you this one time. But please, for everyone's sake, change your rules up. If you say things like just go after people with magic, so many others will be killed. And seventy percent may not even be witches! Faes, Alchemists, Sorcerers, those kind of people. Me too, I use magic but I'm no witch," I pointed to myself. Death rose a brow.

"If not a witch then what are you, if you don't mind me asking."

I looked off to the side.

"I'd rather not say. My magic comes from an outside source, meaning it was given to me. I have to keep it secret so that is doesn't get into the wrong hands and all that junk. But hey! Get on my good side and I'll tell you. Not I see it happening though…" I mused, looking back out.

Death snorted, giving me a look.

"What do you mean by that?" he snorted, slightly offended. I chuckled, giving him a challenging stare.

"Well… to fall to your knees after a blow like that… kind wimpy if you ask me," I cooed, giving him a smile.

The reaper frowned, rubbing his side.

"Excuse me? You kicked me with a  _three_  inch heel in… you know where. It hurt!" he snapped, crossing his arms. I snorted, shaking my head.

"Still wimpy. I mean, as someone who's gone toe to toe with Maba the Grand Witch before…" I purred, looking at me nails.

Death rose a brow, looking both impressed and challenged.

"Ah, tough girl aren't ya? Well… I  _am_  a Reaper. Let's be honest little lady, I'd wipe the floor with you," he hissed, irritated by my snark.

I felt both challenged and angry. Hearing him talk of me lowly wound me up in a way. I guessed that I was technically doing the same thing, so now him and I were even.

Well, not yet.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be? Think you can take me?" I asked, stepping forward. He scoffed.

"Take you? Please, I could cream your ass in my sleep," he retorted, smirking. I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh sure, yeah. That's believable. You really wanna see for yourself?" I hissed, letting fire build in my throat. The Reaper glared, letting black sparks build be his hand.

"Oh I'd love to, but I need to get back to the Death Room. I know I was wrong earlier, but don't think this makes us friends in any way _, Miss Screeting_. You'll know your place. And not as a magic user, but power wise," he snapped, turning away and walking off.

I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Sounds exciting. Can't wait…  _Lord Death"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if ya'll missed me last Saturday, but I was traveling for a total of 24 hours by trains and feet and planes...
> 
> Dear lord jet lag is a nightmare
> 
> LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD DEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH
> 
> HE'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE
> 
> And Elphie doesn't like him :P
> 
> Yeah, their relationship started out a bit rocky, since Death had a similar view to the other people in Death City.
> 
> The reason this is is because in the manga, the people of the DWMA, including Lord Death, didn't show mercy to a witch like Angela, who had never done anything wrong in her life, was a child with no powers, JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS A WITCH.
> 
> So in the beginning, Lord Death had a view similar to Elphie back in the day when she saw all witches as murdering fiends. Well now she knows better, and she's gonna set her future husband straight.
> 
> Of course in the actual story he still kinda does what Elphaba hates, asuming. Blair was indeed on his list as a witch but turned out to be just a Monster Cat. In my AU he probably beat his head into a wall for five minutes and Elphaba shamed him from her grave.
> 
> Also we get a baby Stein cameo! I like to put the events of Soul Eater around 2014, so if the math is done correctly, Stein and other character like Spirit are in their thirties in the events of Soul Eater, so subtracting that year from the year Elphaba meets Lord Death, and subtracting those years from their ages.
> 
> It would make Spirit and Stein around 8 or 7 when Elphaba and Astoria come to the DWMA. Yeah...
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! That's all I have for today! THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY! I'm going to be flying back to Japan pretty early and won't get home till the 31st.
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba tried to get used to her new life in Death City. She basically started a power and strength rivalry with Lord Death and gets irritated easily around him. However, about a week into her stay, Lord Death calls Elphaba in with a job offer. What is this job and how will it affect Elphaba's future?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	21. I Hate Grim Reapers...

The first week in Death City was fine after the clusterfuck that was day one. I had rented out a cheap apartment to stay at, Astoria was in classes, Sound was working at a cafe to earn some pocket money, everything was pretty good.

But so help me… every time I saw that Reaper, something in me churned like an angry blender.

I didn't know what my problem was with him. Maybe it was because of his initial greeting towards me, or maybe it was because he said he could take me in a fight.

While I didn't doubt that he was strong, I had never really been aggravated by anyone saying that to me before. What was the deal now?

I was trying to get the stupid thoughts out of my head in the gardens of the academy, looking at the plants they were growing and criticizing their jobs doing it.

"Hmm… this patch was put in a bad spot. The trees cover it completely and this lavender needs lots of sunlight. Man, what were the gardeners thinking? Maybe I should talk to them and put my two sense in… then again, that might stir some questions," I whispered, gently poking the lavender's stem.

"Uhh… are you Elphaba Screeting?"

I turned around to see a young staff member standing behind me. How did this little person sneak up on me? I nodded.

"Yes I am. What is it?" I asked, sitting down in the grass. The young man looked at his clipboard.

"Umm… Lord Death is requesting a meeting with you. He's got a job offer for you," he explained.

I grimaced. I had been doing everything in my power to avoid contact with the buffoon and he had me, but now he was wanting to talk to me about a fucking job? I rolled my eyes, standing up from my comfy place in the grass.

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," I groaned, dusting off my clothes. The man bowed and rushed off, disappearing through the trees. I crossed my arms, looking back at the lavender. I had the  _biggest_  urge to just walk away and leave him waiting for me. But, that would get me kicked out or something…

So, I threw my hands behind my back, straightened myself out, and walked forward.

People stared at me as I proceeded to the building. Word of a magic user in Death City had spread like a wildfire, and I was asked every five minutes by someone if I was witch or not. I was tempted to just call a giant student body meeting just to get on a stage for two seconds and say, "I'm not a Witch!"

Luckily this time around no one tried to stop me from getting to the Death Room.

Except Astoria, who was passing classes while I was on my way.

"OH! Hi Elphie! Where are you off to?" she asked, giving me a quick hug. I returned her little gesture, a smile on my face.

"I'm off to see the Reaper. He's gotta job offer for me and I think I may just patronize him if I don't like it," I explained. Astoria laughed, shaking her head.

"Well just hear him out before you attempt and drive him up the wall. Anyway, I'm off to class, see ya!" she let me go and rushed off, dodging slower students on her way. I smiled once more, turning around and making my way towards the Death Room.

Let's see what this Reaper wanted.

* * *

"Hello Shit Lord."

Not even two seconds in the room and I was irritated. So I decided to start my conversation off with a greeting that made his head whip around. He glared hardly at me.

"Bout time you showed, I sent that invite out like, thirty minutes ago. What took you so long?" he retorted, turning around to face me.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in defiance.

"Well your little delivery boy only showed up like, five minutes ago so don't get too pissy. Now what do you want?" I asked, taking a glance at my nails.

Death let his hand come up to slap his face, pulling at his cheeks before turning back to me.

"As he hopefully told you, I'm here to offer you a job," he explained. I frowned.

"Yeah, I got that bit, can we just move this along I have to fire your gardener."

"Alright jeez and-wait. Fire my gardener?" he asked, realizing my random statement. I chuckled.

"Your gardener, or gardeners, are or is a complete idiot. They planted the lavender in a heavily shaded area. Lavender is in the top ten for flowers that need the most sunlight don't they know that? Please tell me the job you're offering is as the new gardener because if so I am making some serious changes around here." I explained, stuffing my hands in by pockets rather passive aggressively.

Death stared at me blankly for a few seconds. He then shook his head and broke into a light laugh.

"No, no. Sadly I'm not here to hire you as our gardener. I have a different position for you," he replied, straightening his back out. I sighed, slumping my shoulders.

"That's a shame. I'd be pretty good too, with my hundred'n fifty years of experience," I boasted, pounding my chest with my fist.

The Reaper seemed to roll his eyes at my statement and continued with his endeavour.

"Yeah sure, anyway as I saying. We've been having some rising tensions in our overseas branches of our organization. The reason being for this is because three days ago I threw a new rule out there. Because of what you told me the other day in that… delightful manner," he groaned, looking down at his feet.

I couldn't help but get a giggle outta that.

"I told every corner of the DWMA that no more witch hunting will be permitted without extensive research on the target and 100% evidence that they are indeed a witch," he explained, his chest puffed out proudly.

I hummed, impressed with how quickly it happened. But I had to hold off my congratulations, for he wasn't done speaking yet.

"However, many of our employees aren't very… how should I put this, keen on the new rule. In fact, I've had people arrested for straight up disobeying it. I'd like to get this under control, because I want my organization to be one that protects, not one that kills. I was completely unaware that many of our targets weren't witches in the first place, and even if they are witches that a majority of them aren't even criminal. That's another section of it, even if the target is indeed a witch, they must have a criminal record and be a member of the WO to be legally hunted. My people are less then pleased and the branches we have overseas that aren't directly under me like in Death City, they've been… well…"

I smiled, "Rebelling?"

He nodded.

"Yes, rebelling. And that's where you come in, Miss Screeting. I figured with your vast knowledge of the subject and personal experience with being wrongly accused, that you could set these people straight one way or another," he explained.

I tilted my head in confusion and curiosity.

"How so? Want me to run around the planet cleaning up your mess?" I joked, laughing when he glared at me.

"No! Well… something like that but nicer. I want you to become an ambassador for the DWMA. Specifically, one that protects magic users. The last bit of the new rule is, if you accept the job, that magic users being attacked can tell their attackers that they wish to speak to you, and my people will have no choice but to cease fire and ring you up. If you deem the magic user innocent, the DWMA agent will be punished. However, if not, the hunt will continue. So, Miss Screeting, what do you think?"

I sat there, jaw hanging open ever so slightly. This was completely nuts! He set up an extensive rule in a mere three days and was already arresting people for disobeying it!? It made me realize he was, indeed,  _the God of Death_ , and that when it got right down to it he was NOT to be messed with.

I looked down, scuffling my feet against the floor in thought.

"So… my job will be to travel the world when needed to deal with high strung people?" I asked, my brow raised.

Death nodded.

"Basically. Your home base would be here of course, and with this job we'll offer you a fully furnished house or apartment of your choosing. Since this job has never been brought up before I want it to be in the top ten ranks of my organization. Basically you'd be my right hand, since I have no current Death Scythe. Well, this all depends on if you take the position or not," he added, counting on his fingers as he listed the bonuses that came with this job.

My jaw had long since dropped in shock. I thought he hated me, and yet here he was offering me a house and position as his second command. I had to ask him another question before I gave him my answer.

"...Will I get to beat the people who fight me up?"

Silence followed, then after that?

Death snorted, and broke into an uncontrollable laughter. I stood there, slightly offended by the action until it subsided enough for him to talk.

"If they  _really_ cause that much of a problem then I don't see why not. Just try and make sure they hit you first so that we can avoid as much paperwork alright?" he asked, giving me a snide grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Shit Lord I make no promises."

He glared, his nostrils flaring at my nickname for him.

"And can you stop with that? I might as well call you something like Hell's Witch or something!" he bit. I hummed, raising my brows.

"That actually sounds badass in a way. But if you must know, my real title is 'The Dragon Witch'. Since many mistake me for a witch and notice my tattoo, I've been called that over the years. It's annoying to say the least, but I like it," I explained, flashing my tattoo proudly.

Death stared at it for a moment, before a devilish smirk crawled on his face.

"Maybe I should call you Lizard Lady instead then." His smile seemed to grow at my frown. I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Ok, Hell's Witch is better!"

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope! You call me Shit Lord I'll call you Lizard Lady. It's a fair trade!" he announced proudly, his chest puffed out proudly.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to be convincing him not to call me that anytime soon. But, before I could say anything, Death added to his previous statement.

"Alright, alright we're getting off topic. So do you want the job or not. You won't be going anywhere immediately since we're monitoring the current problem in Russia, unless something else happens out of the blue somewhere else."

I let my head fall, staring at the ground in thought. It was a good offer, and I knew the pay was going to good. Maybe getting a job and settling in one spot wasn't too bad. This job would keep me traveling and I would make money for it. Also I wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay in, since I would technically be living here.

Was this what my father was talking about? A sweet job?

I sighed, holding my arms behind my back.

"Alright, I'll take it. How long till the living quarters thing is done?" I asked.

Death smiled, clearly happy I took the job.

"I already have it in the works, you just need to go and pick an empty living space and pick some furniture. The DWMA is paying for it all so don't worry about prices and all that junk. Anything you wanna ask me?" he inquired, that grin still on his face.

I smirked back, shaking my head.

"Nope. Not at all. OH WAIT! Yes there is, can I fire people?" I asked eagerly, rubbing my hands together.

Death pursed his lips in annoyance, "You can't fire people without a legitimate reason. But you can tell the lowers things to do, cause lemme guess; you wanna fire our gardener?" he crossed his arms, staring at me silently.

I pouted. That sucked, but I nodded.

"Yeah… but can I tell them what to do? Cause if yes then your gardens are going under construction!" I asked, staring at him firmly.

He sighed, shaking his head but confirming my request.

"Yes, you can boss them around. But no firing people unless they really do something bad ok?" he ordered. I rolled my eyes, turning my head.

"I promise nothing…" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Death shook his head, looking like he was getting a headache.

"Just get out of here. I'm gonna pull my hair out with this," he sighed, his hand going to grab his face. I snorted, spinning on my heel.

"Fine! I was tired at looking at your Shit Lord face anyway!" I called as I walked away, hearing him scoff.

"Fucking Lizard Lady!" he snapped back, making me whip my head around. I glared at him, "I hate you!"

He smirked, "I hate you a slightly larger amount!"

I rolled my eyes and strode out, feeling all hot and bothered. I don't know why, but I think I hated grim reapers...

* * *

"WOAH! You got a job as Lord Death's second in command, even though he doesn't like you and you've been here the grand total of a week?"

After I left the Death Room, I went and began the process of changing up the school gardens. At first the person in charge of that wasn't pleased, but once I proved he had it set up badly and my new position, everything went smoothly.

Currently, I was sitting at the bar of Deathbucks Cafe, having a nice cup of coffee. Sound has begun working there and was already working the counter. He made really good coffee so they were getting more and more business recently.

Astoria was sitting next to me as well, her eyes wide as I recalled my story.

"Yep! Can't wait to start too. It'll keep me traveling but give me a home base to come back to. It's nice really," I answered, swirling my coffee around.

Astoria smiled, putting her glass down and swinging her feet happily.

"Wow, Lord Death must really like you!" she chirped, smiling brightly at me.

I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Oh please, that reaper and I can't stand being in the same room as each other for like ten minutes. I'm shocked I lasted as long as I did without punching him or something…" I confessed, thinking about how I got flustered every time he was in close proximity of me.

Astoria giggled, leaning into my side.

"Aw come on! He totally likes you! He wouldn't give you a position that big if he didn't. You know, being his right hand means you'll be seeing him  _a lot_. Doesn't that make you happy?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes, sipping my coffee definitely.

"No it doesn't. In fact it makes me ill, thinking of his dumb ass pretty face everyday. I'd rather throw myself off a cliff then have to talk to him everyday."

Ok, at this point I was knee deep in denial. What I thought was hate was actually a really deep, repressed attraction. At this point it was only physical, but Astoria and Sound were picking up on it, to my dismay.

"Ohhhhh… you think he's pretty?" Astoria hummed, wiggling her eyebrows at me. Sound was too busy handling other customers to add in, but he was giving me a look from the cash register that I didn't like. I shrugged, turning away.

"I admit, he's good looking when he's got the dumb mask off his face. But that doesn't mean I have to like him!" I snapped. Astoria only grinned harder, wrapping her arms around my bicep.

"But you would totally bang him wouldn't you?"

I think my coffee went into my lung when she said that. I stopped breathing for a minute and my heart stopped, only for me to start hacking up my own lung. I gave Astoria a look of pure and utter bewilderment, trying to deny the blood rushing to my face.

"WHAT!? I would do no such thing! The thought of having sex with him is even  _more_ disgusting!" I snapped, slamming my fist onto the bar. Astoria only grinned, wiggling her brows as she pressed into my side.

"Come oooooon~ You know he's hot stuff. Besides, all this hate is sexual tension in reality, anyone with a brain and lack of human decency could see that much is true," she argued, giving me this shit eating grin when I reeled back. She knew she was winning dammit.

I found myself unable to bring words into sentences.

"I… I wouldn't-  _damnu air_ \- I mean, I wouldn't do that!" I retaliated, slipping into a Gaelic for a split moment.

Astoria only hummed, rolling her eyes at my denial.

"Oh please, you know you're not doing a very good job at defending yourself. I can tell that you're flustered and I know I'm right. So, when's the wedding? The one thing I recommend is that you two wait to get knocked up until  _after_  you marry ok?" she teased.

I always teased her about her boyfriend, now she was getting back. Karma was an evil force that lived to laugh in your face.

I shook my head, turning away angrily.

"Will you hush up already? I have no desire to get with the Reaper any time soon so how about we drop this topic and move on to something else, like I dunno my house?" I hissed, glaring when Astoria laughed at me.

Sound walked over after the line had been cleared, leaning on the counter. He grinned fiendishly, pursuing his lips and wiggling his brows.

" _Can I be the ringbearer?"_

I swore loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's an hour late. Fanfiction was giving me shit :I
> 
> I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVED writing this chapter! Just writing Elphaba and Lord Death hate each other just makes me go 'EE' with excitement!
> 
> Sorry if ya'll missed me last week. The trip back home was WORSE than getting to. Hell, three days after we got home, I got sick with the FLU! Still sick too! Sometimes I hate traveling...
> 
> But, I won't whine too much. I did get out of school for the week. Anyway back to the story!
> 
> So Elphaba's job is to travel the world fixing stupid people's mistakes :/ Her job in a nut shell. I decided that Elphaba's job would be pretty important after Lord Death finds out people have been getting slaughtered even thought they're innocent, so he wants Elphaba has his right hand to sort of, how should I put it, make a statement that this rule is NOT to be questioned. But of course, while the DWMA may soon see the two as an all powerful duo protecting the innocents of the world, they can't stand in the same room without insulting each other.
> 
> And yes, Shit Lord and Lizard Lady are SOOOOOOOOOO their pet names for each other when they hook up. That's a given.
> 
> Writing the bit with Astoria and Sound giving Elphaba shit just made me giggle. Elphie had her fun with Astoria, now karma's come to bite her in the ass. Astoria gotta bit of a dirty mind if she feels like it~~~
> 
> I can't wait for the next chapter, we get a new character and she's like Astoria. VERY important! Not explained in full detail in The Dragon Witch, but she'll get her story~~~
> 
> Welp, that's all I have to say! Sorry the chapter's shorter then usual. The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Two weeks into her new job, Elphaba is planning a trip to Russia to handle a situation that's proving to be more difficult then a few hate letters. However, a week before she leaves, a shifty character makes an attempt on her life in the middle of the night, apparently believing she's a threat to Astoria. Who is this young woman? And what will Elphaba do with her?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	22. Star Clan

Two weeks after I got my job, people were sending complaint after complaint to my mailbox when they voiced desires to go after a magic user and I shot them down. I was used to dealing with magic haters, so I wasn't at all fazed by their colorful words.

The problem that was rising in Russia was getting bad, and I was scheduled to take a trip there in about a week or so.

So, to pass the time until my departure, I was making changes to the gardens, watching over Astoria and Sound, and reporting back to Marina about how they were doing.

Currently, I was one my way back to my apartment after a trip to the grocery store. I decided to choose an apartment instead of a house, since I saw it as a bit of overkill for someone who had nothing but the clothes on her back and didn't care for the size of the room she as staying in.

I was also on the phone with Marina, walking back to my apartment. Phones this time weren't the greatest thing around, but I could still chat with Marina over a distance.

" _So, the DWMA treating you well?"_ she asked, the sink running in the background. I hummed, knowing a nod wouldn't do for her.

"Yeah. After Death hired me I became known around the organization. Death is making it very clear that I'm not to be questioned or messed with, simply because I could cream them He's basically warning his school that the new lady  _will_  kill you if you make her mad so watch out."

I heard Marina laugh on the other end of the line and the clanking of pots.

" _Sounds exciting. So, Astoria told me you're smitten with the Lord of Death. Is this true~?"_

I was going to kill that little albino.

My eyebrow twitched in aggravation as I answered, "No it's not! She's just mistaking clear irritation for sexual tension! Your kid's gotta dirty mind you know that?" I snapped, Marina laughing.

" _Oh please. Sexual tension can disguise itself as anger rather often. Don't worry Elphie, your secret's safe with me~"_

"Ok I'm going to kill your entire family if you do that again," I deadpanned, hearing Marina erupt into hollering laughter.

" _Oh please! If you're going to do that go after my parents first!"_ she cried, giggling.

I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. The bag in my hand shook when I raised my hand, and swung back and forth when I lowered it.

"Jeez you Eaters are persistent. I'm afraid of what'll happen when your daughter reproduces," I groaned, shaking my head. Marina huffed, " _I on the other hand would appreciate a grandkid or two. And hopefully they're Sound's, that boy is destined for my baby girl I know that for certain."_

I chuckled, nodding my head.

"I agree. Sound is a wonderful boy. I heard he's got an audience to find out more about the murder of his parents. They're going in tomorrow so that'll be fun," I explained, turning down the street.

I heard Marina gasp on the other end of the line.

" _Oh! Do tell me how that goes ok? Are you going?"_ she asked.

"No, I'm not. This is something Sound needs to found out by himself. I know he's young but this is something I can't hold his hand for. Trust me, mourning family you knew briefly is nothing I'm a stranger to," I answered, the thought of my sisters entering my mind. I wondered if they would be proud of me for making it this far.

Marina hummed in agreement.

" _Yes, that boy doesn't have much in the confidence realm. This should help him a bit,"_ she answered.

I nodded, letting out a grunt in confirmation. However, before I could start the next topic of the conversation, something whisked past my ear.

I stopped, staring at my surroundings. The sun had long since gone down and the moon was hanging in the sun's place, so I was a bit on edge.

When I heard a faint breathing and scuffle of feet, my grip on the bag tightened.

"Hey, Marina? I'm gonna call you back ok?" I whispered, lowering myself slightly in a fighting stance. I heard Marina hum in confusion, but she didn't question me.

" _Uh, alright then. Night Elphie,"_ she whispered, hanging up immediately.

I slowly slipped my phone into my pocket, moving against the wall of a nearby building and setting my bag of groceries down. I remained silent for the next few moments, listening intently for the next string of movements.

I heard a bottle fall and a small gasp.

"Gotcha…" I murmured, moving into the ally and following the sounds.

My stalker seemed to pick up on me knowing their presence, for suddenly a dark figure jumped out across my field of vision and raced deeper into the winding allies.

"OI!" I shouted, jumping after the mysterious person. Whoever was following me was quick, and light on their feet, jumping over trash cans and making quick turns as if a second nature to them.

I smirked however, I had something this wolf didn't.

A particularly good sense of  _smell_.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" I shouted, leaping to grab the person.

However, I didn't realize this person was armed until a shuriken swiped at my belly. I jumped back, but reached forward and seized the back of their shirt.

"You're not getting away with that!" I snapped, jumping up and rooting my feet, the earth springing up to lock around my ankles. The person let out a hurk as their shirt was pressed into their neck, their whole frame turning into a U.

I smirked, and threw myself back, slamming my attacker into the ground behind me like a sack of potatoes. I let loose another throw, watching my attacker fly forward less then gracefully. I heard an "oof" as they hit the ground, and the sound what looked to be blood hacking up.

I stomped forward, grabbing my attackers collar and lifting them up to face me.

My attacker was a young girl who appeared to around, if not  _younger_  than Astoria. She was definitely taller, but her face showed that she was younger then I was expecting her to be. Her hair was short, wild, and a deep cerulean with a headband wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes were a fiery green, like the grass in a vibrant field.

She was rather broad too, gripping my wrist with a surprising strength after getting slammed twice. But her attire is what got my curiosity.

She was dressed as some kind of assassin or ninja with a sleeveless violet shirt and a high collar. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, sprawled out around us like a flowing river. Her top didn't cover her midriff, which revealed a tattoo on her right, lower belly.

A star.

I had no idea what the tattoo meant at the time, and I was afraid it might have something to do with why she was attacking me.

But, I left my thoughts to get some answers outta her.

"Alright spill! Why did you attack me?" I snapped, loosening my grip just enough to allow her to talk. She gasped, coughing up more blood as she hissed at me.

"O-Over my… dead-ACK!" I didn't let her finish that sentence, for I tightened my grip on her neck.

"What's that? A dead body? That can be arranged if you don't start talking. So girly, are you gonna spill the beans or not!?" I snapped, snorting roughly. Smoke rolled off my nostrils, flashing my ability of scorching her face right here and now.

The girl glared, but a flash of fear raced across her eyes. She hissed, turning her head.

"F-Fine! I was making sure you weren't-AH! A th-threat…" she gasped, trying to pry my hands off her. I rose a brow.

"A threat? To whom?" I asked, staring intently. She looked me in the eye, a hard glare on her face.

"A-Astoria. I needed to know…" she hissed.

My eyes widened and a powerful flame built in my throat. How did this girl know her?! I hissed lowly, tightening my grip.

"Astoria? HOW DO YOU KNOW HER!?" I snapped, my eyes growing wild. She gasped slamming her feet into my knees as if trying to throw me off of her.

The girl gasped once more, her face turning a gentle shade of purple as the airways got tighter.

"V-Velvet! My name is… Velvet!" she gasped, avoiding my question. At first I was going to scream, or just rip her head off with my bare hands, but when I thought about her name for a few moments, it clicked.

" _Oh, if only Velvet were here! Then it'd be perfect!"_

Astoria had mentioned a Velvet before.

Was this her? This little worm that made an attempt at my life for what again? Making sure I wasn't a threat?

But for some reason, the fact that Astoria knew her and liked her was enough to make me release my grip from her neck.

Velvet gasped, rolling onto her side and coughing, taking in deep breaths with each cough she released.

I stared at her silently, my eyes narrowed as she struggled to get a hold of her breathing patterns.

"Astoria mentioned you once to me. Who are you exactly and what are you Astoria?" I asked, staring at her intently.

Velvet slowly rose, rubbing her neck sorely. She slowly looked up at me, anger in her eyes.

"I met Astoria earlier this year. I was sent to kill her, but I couldn't bring myself to kill someone so… nice. Astoria saw a friend in me and asked me to become her friend. I don't know why, but I ignored my brain and accepted. I had to go home shortly after, but I had no idea she had left for Death City. I heard an extremely powerful woman had accompanied her and showed terrifying strength to those who opposed her. I was concerned for Astoria, so I came to make sure you weren't a threat," she explained, rubbing her neck a little before releasing it.

I rose a brow, a frown on my face.

"And you're first thought was to assassinate me? Real good thinking you got going there friend," I deadpanned. I watched her turn red in embarrassment, looking away.

I glared, thinking about what I should do with her. At first, I thought to take her to Lord Death for trespassing and attempted murder, but my heart spoke to me in this situation.

I decided to let Astoria decide.

"Alright, get up."

She snapped up to look at me as I rose to my feet. When she remained on the ground, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the collar of her shirt. I roughly pulled her up, dropping her on her feet but keeping my grip on her collar. Velvet squirmed roughly, slamming her fist into my gut.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" she snapped, trying to wrestle free. I snorted, lifting her up just enough to make her dangle off the ground by a few centimeters.

"I don't trust you Miss Velvet. So I'm going to take you to Astoria and see if you really know her like you say you do, so no struggling or running away got it?" I asked, giving her a stern glare.

She glared back at me, but she nodded her head.

I placed her back down, but kept my grip. I lead her out of the ally and picked up my bag that I had left sitting by the street.

"But first we're stopping at my place. I have groceries I need to refrigerate."

* * *

Luckily, it was no muss no fuss with little miss Velvet. We went and dropped my stuff off before moving to Astoria and Sound's apartment. She wasn't very keen on me dragging her around like a sack a potatoes, but I needed to keep this one in check.

I drug Velvet across the city and up to Astoria's apartment building, taking her to the third floor.

When we arrived at the door, I looked at Velvet sternly.

"Alright, if it turns out you're lying and don't actually know her, you're in for it. You got that?" I voiced, giving the young female a harsh glare.

She remained silent, but nodded her head. Her gaze seemed to tell it wasn't happening, but I could sense a small fear in her aura. She was afraid of something, and I wasn't sure what it was.

And, without further ado, I rang the doorbell.

We waited a few moments after, hearing multiple sounds come from inside the apartment. We heard the door unlock, and it opened quickly.

Sound was standing at the door, his hair wet and baggy clothes. He looked up at me curiously.

"Elphaba? When brings you here at this hour?" he asked, looking at me weirdly. I tilted my head over to Velvet, watching his gaze follow me and down to her.

His jaw dropped.

"M-Missus Velvet!? What are you doing here!? And why are you all bloody!?" he gasped, seeing the damage done to her. So she knew Sound too…

"Your little mystery friend here had an attempt at my life earlier. She says she knows Astoria, is this true?" I asked, my grip tightening on her shirt.

Sound gasped, staring at Velvet in disbelief. The young assassin looked away in embarrassment, clearly not liking the look that Sound was giving her. The black haired boy gestured us both inside, looking around as if to see if anyone else was around.

Once the both of us entered the room, I let the collar of her shirt go. She jumped a good foot away from me, grabbing her shirt and giving me a harsh stare. I heard a bustle of movement in another room, and Astoria race out into the living room. She was wearing workout shorts and a white shirt, and she was either sleeping or doing something else, because her hair was matted and disheveled.

"I heard people! Who is-AH! VELVET!?" she screeched, seeing the bluenette standing there silently.

Velvet looked down at her feet, shuffling them softly.

"...Hi Astoria…" she whispered, as if nervous to be in her presence.

I was ready to jump the girl if Astoria had a less then pleased reaction to seeing her, my claws unsheathed at my side.

But, to my shock, Astoria let out a girlish squeal and raced forward, throwing herself around the girl tightly. Velvet squeaked like a small hamster as Astoria hugged her with surprising strength, lifting her clean off the ground and shaking her.

"I can't believe it, you're here in Death City! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to contact you about coming here! I totally would've and I even would have invited you to come with us! Why are are you here?" she asked, placing her down and holding onto her shoulders tightly. Velvet looked away, rubbing her neck nervously.

"I uh… got worried about you. I lied to my clan and told them I'm here on spying work. I also heard that a strong woman accompanied you here and I was worried about you. I was told this woman was extremely powerful, so I…" she whispered, giving me a glance.

I sighed, stepping forward.

"Your little friend attempted to assassinate me earlier this evening because of this  _worry_. I'm not sure if this is something she does on a regular basis, but as Lord Death's second in command I may have to turn her in if you can't present a case against it," I explained, straightening my back out.

Astoria gasped, turning to Velvet in shock at my statement.

"Is that true!? Velvet what did I tell you, you can't just do things like that! You know Elphaba might have to turn you in!" she shouted, waving her arms around frantically.

Velvet groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know but- it's hard to break from the habit. It comes as natural to me as breathing! If I see a threat I get rid of it, plain and simple!"

I rolled my eyes, turning to Sound.

"Is this normal?" I asked, pointing to the two now arguing girls. Sound shrugged, stepping a bit closer to me so that he could whisper.

"I'm not sure. I only met Velvet briefly, and when I did she was cold and serious. She still is, but she looks even more so right now. All I know is that the two became fast friends after an incident, but they haven't told me what actually  _happened_. I'm just as lost as you are," he explained, rubbing his arm and turning towards the two bickering, a frown of uncertainty on his face.

I looked over myself, crossing my arms and snorting quietly.

"I know you're having a hard time right now, but the minute you step out of line HERE is the day you die! Please Velvet, understand that!" Astoria shouted, a pleading look on her face.

Velvet coursed her hands through her cerulean hair, a clear face of discomfort and confusion.

"I'm trying Astoria I really am, but do you know how hard it is to realize your family ideals are nothing but lies and coverups!?"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"

I decided to end the fight right then and there, belting out the command to quiet the room. All eyes turned to me, staring at me in either shock or anger.

I cleared my throat, placing my arms behind my back and staring at each one hardly.

"Alright, this is gonna happen in one of two ways. If the both of you can prove to me, right here, right now, that Velvet is no threat then I won't turn her in. But anything else and her ass is getting handed straight to Lord Death. Now I'm technically breaking the rules right now, since I'm supposed to handle these kind of things overseas and even here if the time arises. So I'm doing this on one condition, but I won't name it until proved. So, what do you have for me?"

Showing that much authority was new for me, but even if I loved Astoria and Sound dearly I wasn't going to sway. Astoria looked shocked at my sudden exploit, waving her hands around frantically.

"No, no! Please Elphie she won't hurt anybody! She came from a difficult background so she doesn't know how to act in front of others properly. She'll be good I promise, she was just worried about me! Come on Velvet!" she gestured towards me, wanting Velvet to step closer.

I narrowed my eyes when the little assassin stepped forward, her eyes on the floor.

"... I… I'm-"

"If you're going to talk to me at least have the decency to look me in the eye."

I wasn't sure where that came from, but something about her not looking at me just angered me. I wanted this little punk to be staring right into my eyes when she spoke her piece.

The girl twitched, slowly looking up at me with hard eyes. We sat in silence, locked in gaze as she debated on whether or not to speak or not. She sighed, standing straight and looking at me directly.

"I apologize for my actions earlier this evening. It was rash and completely uncalled for, and I should've just talked to you first. It won't happen again, so please excuse my actions."

I smirked.

"Well then, at least you're mannerful. Alright then, I won't mention this to the Shit Lord tomorrow. But as I said, on  _one_  condition would I do this," I held up a finger, emphasizing this fact.

Velvet crossed her arms, staring up at me confidently.

"I think I can take whatever you got. Lay it on me!" she replied, her smile showing confidence.

I smiled in return.

"You're coming to work with me as an assistant."

* * *

"Two weeks and you already hired a slave?"

"Death I'm going to give you two seconds to shut the hell up or I'll do more then kick you."

The previous night ended with me staying at Astoria's to make sure Velvet wouldn't do anything crazy. She was rather startled to hear my condition, thinking I was joking at first. I loved her face when I said I was serious.

At the current moment, I had come in for a morning report. Death was poking fun at me for choosing some poor unfortunate soul as my  _slave_ , as he so lovingly put it. He always knew how to piss me off.

"I told you, she did something wrong and in apology she's going to work for me. Otherwise I'm ratting her out," I replied, fixing my shirt definitely. The reaper rose his brow, giving me a curious look.

"Ratting her out? What did she do?" he asked, standing there silently. I rolled my eyes, turning back to him.

"It's nothing bad, she just doesn't want her friend knowing that she still does this. She is in no way a threat to the city so keep your cape on about it. Now, what is it exactly that's happening in Russia?" I asked, holding up the binder that I brought in, searching through the files I had collected about various incidents overseas.

Death turned to his mirror, tapping the glass and stepping to his left, showing various images.

"In the past week, multiple associates have either filed many complaints about the new law or have all out retaliated by secretly carrying out the slaughter. So far, three have been killed. Two were actually witches with large criminal records, thankfully…" he showed me their pictures, listing the crimes they had committed from theft to murder.

I nodded, "And the third?"

Death shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the third victim was an Enchantress with no criminal record. She had a family of three including a husband and two kids. We've sent agents that have shown no resistance towards the law her way to help her family recover, and soon we'll be sending you to resolve the matter entirely," he explained, his gaze hitting the floor.

I frowned, shaking my head and pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"And this is why I'm here, to help stupid people stop doing stupid things. I'll be taking my assistant with me when I leave, she's rather good at martial arts and if things go wrong she can handle things pretty well. So, what do you want me to do specifically?" I asked, jotting down some notes.

Death swiped the pictures away, standing so that he could face me once more.

"I want to you go there and get both and all sides of the story. Ask the victim's family about the her actions, interrogate the three that have broken our law, and finally, place your verdict. You're someone who's had this happen to you personally before, so I will not intervene in the decision making. If you wish to fire the soldiers for their actions then do so. Once you step into their facility, it's all you Ms. Screeting."

Why did that make my heart beat?

I turned away, trying to hide the rising blood flow towards my face at his little speech. For some reason, the fact that he was giving me this much power and that he was entrusting me with the fate of his organization just made me… happy in a way.

I shook off the feeling, turning up him and nodding.

"Alright. Is that all?" I asked, my ear twitching at the sound of a door clicking. The reaper nodded, smiling at me widely.

"Yep. That'll be all. So, how did you met this new assistant of yours?" he asked, twirling his mask in his hand.

I smiled, turning my head to see Velvet walking down the hall towards us.

"It's a very interesting story indeed," I voiced, chuckling when the bluenette glared at me. Death rose his brows in shock, staring at her in slight surprise.

"Oh. Is this her?" he asked, staring down at the shorter girl. I nodded, gesturing for her to step more forward.

"Indeed it is. This is Velvet No Last Name Given. As of tomorrow she'll be starting work as my new assistant. Is there anything we need to know?" I asked, watching as Velvet bowed to Death.

The reaper let out a small hum, looking around the Death Room as if searching for the potential extra information. But in the end, he smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. Not that I can think of. Just don't drive the girl up the wall, get it Lizard Lady?"

I snarled, hearing the girl snigger at my side.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Shit Lord. Now don't you have a meeting you have to be at in like, five minutes?" I asked, showing my clipboard and tapping the paper.

His eyes seemed to pop out of his head, looking around frantically.

"Ah shit you're right! Well, don't kill anything or anyone got it? I gotta go, have a nice day ladies!" he spouted, placing his mask back on his face and rushing out, taking his hidden form.

I rolled my eyes, turning to my notes. Velvet hummed at my side, revealing to be giving some kind of sly grin.

"Wow, you two must have a close relationship," she sneered, her eyebrows raised.

Why does everyone think that a hate relationship is just a sexual build up in disguise? I shook my head, staring down at the tiny assassin.

"We do not have  _that_  kind of relationship. I don't know why everyone thinks we do, but I assure you we don't. So drop it," I replied, making sure my order was firm.

Luckily enough for me, she dropped the subject. She turned to stare at my notes, her brows raised.

"So, why are we going to Russia anyway? And why are you the one handling it specifically?" she asked.

I guessed I could give her that much.

"An incident with some defiant DWMA agents occurred there. Because of their disregard for the new law, an innocent Enchantress was mistaken for a Witch and slaughtered, leaving her husband a widower and her children motherless. Death made a new rule a couple of weeks ago that states, 'No DWMA associate is to assault ANY magic user of ANY kind without first obtaining solid evidence that they are a Witch in association with the WO (Witch Order). If the target is confirmed to be a Witch, but is not an associate of the WO and is free of criminal record, then no DWMA associate may eliminate them.' And let's just say, there are some issues occurring overseas about DWMA people not appreciating this new rule," I explained, showing a picture of the woman in question.

Velvet rose her brows, staring at the file silently. She nodded her head.

"That law makes complete sense to me. If one doesn't commit crime, even if they are a witch, they shouldn't be punished for it. I honestly say that this law was made a bit too late if you ask me. And the sudden severe change is what's getting your people riled up. I'm not sure what prompted this change, but doing so quickly and so firmly has messed with the DWMA's flow and now people are angry and confused. Despite what many want to believe, they must understand that being a part of the DWMA does not give them the right to determine who should be eliminated or not. Until this law has a few years behind it, you're gonna get a lot of rebellions, so I'd say be prepared to spend most of your time outside of the city. And god forbid if you're going to drag me around along with you."

I stared at her in surprise. Despite her snotty attitude, Velvet was a rather smart individual. I nodded in agreement, placing the file to my side.

"You've got a good mindset on you. I appreciate your agreement with the law, means a lot to a magic user myself," I thanked, giving the girl a smile.

Velvet looked surprised, but smiled back.

"Hey, this law applies to me as well, so I'm not going against something protecting me," she replied, crossing her arms behind her head.

I rose a brow. She was a magic user as well? Made me wonder what category she fell under…

"Another magic user huh? What species are you?" I asked, turning my body to face her properly.

Velvet stared down at her feet, shuffling them slightly.

"I'm uh… what people call a Shapeshifter. More specifically a Canis Shapeshifter. I can turn into various wolves, dogs, jackals, and coyotes. My prime other form is a grey wolf, which explains my appearance being so… wolvish as others describe. I don't transform often thought, people tend to panic. I honestly don't see what the big deal is though. If humans can transform into gigantic, lethal weapons on a daily basis-"

"How come we can't do the same?" I finished, feeling this girl's confusion down to the very core.

And this is how the two of us got along in the end. Our understanding of each other. Two magic users repressed for their abilities because they weren't the norm.

The two of us smiled at each other, a sort of spark going off between us.

She held out her hand towards me, a sly grin on her face.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Velvet Star, Shapeshifter and former member of the Star Clan. It's an honor to met you."

I smiled. I reached out and took her handshake, giving her hand a firm grip as I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to met you miss Velvet Star. My name is Elphaba Screeting, Dragon and Overseer of the Protection of Magic Users Division of the DWMA. It's an honor to met you too."

The two of us smiled at each other, the temporary and rather short lived anger between us seemingly vanishing.

I could tell already, that she would mean as much to me as Astoria already did.

Astoria, Velvet, and I. That was our trio, my new sisters.

And I wish it could say that it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> And know, we have the third of the big three! Elphaba, Astoria, and now Velvet!
> 
> If I hadn't hinted enough already, I have indeed said this story is the first of a trilogy. Well, the next two stories will be about Astoria and Velvet respectively. You all might have noticed with Astoria, a lot of things she's done hasn't been explored at all, even her backstory. Well, this story is of course told from Elphaba's point of view. Astoria's tale starts when she's a child, and will actually travel all the way to a few months before the start of Soul Eater NOT
> 
> Velvet's is a bit more complicated, but I won't spoil it~~~
> 
> Well let's talk about the chapter itself. Astoria had mentioned Velvet before when she got excited about Elphaba coming with her, and there's some unspoken history between the two. Elphie learns about it later, and she'll get a summary of Velvet's history much later on.
> 
> But let's just rejoice, a member of the STAR CLAN is here! Now Velvet says she's a former member. Wonder what made her leave?
> 
> But we now have the second main character magic user. I really wanted to include a Shapeshifter character, but I couldn't figure out how to make it. I like to think Shapeshifter's all have limits to their abilities, since most stories I read, they can turn into what ever they want, whenever they want, with no consequences. Well, in this AU, Shapeshifters can only shift into a certain animal family, like how Velvet's is the Canis family, or most species of canines. It's easy to tell if it's her when she does transform, since what form she takes, the fur is left with a blue hue to it. And the tattoo become a very interesting fur pattern.
> 
> And Elphie now has a new friend. They're still gonna poke fun and mess with each other don't worry, that initial malice doesn't go away completely, it's still there. Poor Astoria's gonna be the middle ground now huh?
> 
> But next chapter? Oh boi...
> 
> Well, that's all for today! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> The issues in Russia met it's peak with the death of the Enchantress. Elphaba and Velvet travel to Russia to help resolve the issue and put the murderers either behind bars, or working for Elphaba herself. However, this trip is cut insanely short when Elphaba discovers someone had infiltrated the facility to try and get to her. Who is this person, and what on Earth does he want with Elphaba?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	23. The Collector's Eye

Velvet and I hit it off rather well after discovering that the two of us were magic users. To my shock, Astoria was unaware of Velvet's Shapeshifter status, and the girl was rather insistent on keeping it that way.

Astoria was rather shocked that the two of us were getting along better now, and it often became the prime subject when the three of us got together.

I could proudly say, that over the years that followed, I saw them both as my sisters.

In the current moment, Velvet and I were mid-flight towards Russia.

But we weren't on a plane. I was flying the both of us out to our destination.

It turns out that shapeshifters have categories. They could only turn into a certain family of animals depending on their genetics. Velvet was what you would call a Canis Shapeshifter. She could transform into any kind of canine she wanted to.

For the flight over to Russia was made easy with Velvet transforming into one of the smallest canine known to man. Made her easy to stuff into my bag. Seeing Velvet turn into a tiny little blueish Chihuahua made me stifle laughter on more than one occasion.

But in the current moment, my mind wasn't on the tiny little dog sitting in my bag. It was on something Velvet had said when we met.

"Elphaba? Something on your mind?" she asked, the little snout she now had moving frantically as if she were barking. I shook my head, turning slightly to look up at her.

"No nothing much. I'm just curious about something Velvet…" I inquired, lowering myself down to get closer, and to prevent me from having to yell too much. She tilted her head.

"About what?"

I looked down.

"When we greeted each other formally, you addressed yourself as a  _former_  member of the Star Clan. If my info is correct, isn't the Star Clan a family of assassins?" I asked, wanting to test the waters.

I had indeed heard of them before. The Star Clan showed up a good one hundred or so years prior, but they never made it into the bad books until about fifty years ago.

Velvet's wavelength shifted into one of discomfort, anger, and more importantly... betrayal.

I immediately felt bad about asking, thinking I probed at a rather sensitive topic a bit too early. But Velvet's canine eyes turned to me, the expression soft yet showing ferocity.

"...Yes, that's true. I was born and raised in the Star Clan, told all my life that what I was doing was good. Astoria made me realize otherwise. I had to lie to them and tell them I came here to spy on the DWMA, but in reality, I left and have no plans on going back," she explained.

I rose a brow, dodging a bird that flew at my head.

"Why not just tell them that?" I asked, thinking that lying was a bad idea. But Velvet presented a rather good explanation as to why she lied.

"If I told them I was leaving, they would've traced my work back to my last target, or Astoria, and they would've sent professionals after her. To not only protect Astoria and other DWMA agents, I decided that lying was my best option… hopefully, this whole thing won't last long they'll forget about me. But I'm not looking back right now. Right now, I'm looking ahead. So, how long till we get there?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

I could sense her discomfort and left it alone, knowing that I shouldn't pry into the business of someone I had only met the previous week.

I took a glance forward and smiled, dipping my wings to begin our descent.

" _Dobroye utro,_ Miss Velvet. We're here."

I stared down at the massive, snow-covered land with a gentle excitement burning in my chest. I had been to Russia a few times in the past two hundred years, and even learned the language, but something about going there just got me giddy as all get out.

Velvet and I lowered ourselves beneath the cloud ceiling and into the cold, snowy air, flying over multiple different towns and buildings. I heard Velvet speak up over the wind, "So, where is the DWMA base?"

I pointed down to what looked like it could be the most extravagant town in the world, second to Death City itself.

"Saint Petersburg. The second largest city in Russia, and the home base of the DWMA Russian division. We'll be going straight into business once we land, so wait for sightseeing until after we deal with these nuisances," I briefed, hearing Velvet give me a grunt in confirmation.

We dived down quickly, flying over large monuments like the Hermitage Museum and Peterhof Palace. We cleared the major bulk of the town, then flew into the outer areas, the headquarters falling into view.

I landed rather smoothly, giving myself a few extra flaps before touching down, my wings retracting into dust.

Velvet did something that nearly gave me a heart attack out of fright. She suddenly jumped out of my bag, falling through the air a once people were in sight. I nearly screeched, about to take a nosedive to prevent the tiny little dog from becoming a red splatter on the pavement.

But before she actually hit the pavement, a bright light suddenly swirled around her, and the small figure of a Chihuahua suddenly tripled in size. After a second of light, the glowing dispersed, and Velvet came rolling out onto the ground, a few tuffs a fur stuck in her hair and on her clothes.

She stood up, dusting her pants off and turning to me expectantly.

"...Well? I thought we were getting straight into business? What are we standing around here for?" she asked, totally taking advantage of my stunned silence.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes and turning around away.

"Alright, alright. Come on let's go inside."

She nodded, following close behind me as we made our way into the building.

Not to either of our surprise, the building was built in a very Russian style, mimicking the rest of the buildings around it. The lobby was built like a grand hall; a big chandelier, multiple candles lining the halls, and wide carpets. The reception desk was even grand in its own way, with fancy patterns etched into the wood and drapes hanging off the edge, displaying it's loyalty to the DWMA.

I sighed, walking forward and towards the desk, seeing the young man working there look up at me in shock.

"Oh! You must be the Overseer! My name is Ivan, a pleasure to meet you!" he chirped, holding his hand out from over the desk.

I was slightly shocked at his happy attitude towards me, thinking that because of all the problems occurring that they would be a little less than pleased to see me. But, not wanting to rude, I took his outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Elphaba Screeting. It's nice to meet you Ivan. And this is my assistant Velvet, she'll be helping me work through the issues I'm here to address," I explained, watching in the corner of my eye as Velvet gave Ivan a deep bow, the typical greeting in Japan.

Ivan nodded happily, returning Velvet's bow before drawing his attention back to me.

"So Miss Screeting, I'm sure you're already aware of the tragedy that has occurred. It's a shame really, I was rather pleased with the new step the DWMA took. One of the people you're interrogating today is actually a friend of mine, and the one responsible for Anna's death. If you want to get yourself settled in beforehand we can get you a hotel room-"

"That won't be necessary Ivan. I'd rather get right down to business and save the comfort for later. Please escort myself and Velvet to wherever they're holding the men."

I didn't like interrupting him, but I had no idea how long the plan for the hotel would go on, and I was eager to get right down to the point. Ivan didn't seem to mind, however, for he only nodded, looped around the desk, and gestured Velvet and I down the left corridor.

I couldn't help but look around in awe at the building's sheer size and… how should I put this, extravagance. Each room led to large conference halls, workout areas, open spaces for training, and a break room here and there. We made at least six turns going through the place, Ivan giving a brief explanation as to what each room was meant for.

"And right here is the entrance to the solitary, or where we're keeping the perpetrators. It's a bit underground, so we have some stair climbing to do. Oh, Missus Elphaba! This is Anna's husband and children," he announced, gesturing to the small family sitting in the series of chairs next to the door.

I felt sadness and anger build up in my chest as I stared at the family. The husband looked like he hadn't slept in days, his dark brown hair cast over his face like a veil. He held his two children to his sides tightly, and they looked no older then maybe five or six. They seemed to be paying no mind to their father's downcast look, but they probably hadn't truly realized what had occurred yet.

Ivan walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder, whispering a few quiet words and pointing at me.

The man's eyes widened, and he stood up abruptly. His two children both jumped in shock but followed their father as he approached me.

" _Ты ее? Вы здесь чтобы помочь нам?"_  he spoke urgently, speaking in a blubbering tone. Luckily for me, I learned to speak a couple dozen languages over my years, so I understood his Russian.

I took his hands and squeezed them, nodding my head.

" _Я. Ты говоришь по-английски?"_ I asked. He asked if I was the one supposed to come and help him, which I responded with a yes. I also asked him if he could speak English since I was more fluent in English and my Russian was more or less rusty.

To my relief, he nodded his head.

"Ya, I can. Are you here to help us? To put these evil men in their place?" he asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

I smiled warmly, rubbing his hands and nodding.

"I am sir. Don't worry, once I go down there and get the details, I'll see to it that they're dealt with properly. Is there anything you need?" I asked, leading him back over to his chair. Once he was in his seat, he pulled his children close to him, holding them tightly.

"I just… please… set this right," he murmured, burying his face in his hands. I only nodded, feeling the twisted feeling flowing off his aura. Velvet remained silent throughout the whole exchange, her expression serious and firm. She still seemed to show some remorse for the man, for her aura was also slightly twisted.

I nodded, patting his shoulder once more before walking to Ivan.

"Alright, let's do this!" I announced, pounding my fists together. Velvet smirked at me, flanking my left as Ivan opened the door to the solitary.

He remained there while Velvet and I proceeded down the stairs, the hall becoming darker and darker the lower we got.

I decided to take a looksie at the auras of the three men we'd be interrogating, sensing nothing but anger, hatred, and malice. There was also large amounts of confusion as if they didn't understand what they did wrong.

I could feel Velvet's eyes on me, her aura mimicking my own; slight nervousness and excitement.

"So Elphaba, what do you think these people will be like?" she asked.

I lifted my head, skipping the last two steps on the stairs.

"All I can sense from them is anger and confusion. They're mad because they're in trouble, and they don't understand why. They are  _not_  gonna like me in any way, shape, form, or fashion…" I mused, pulling a ponytail holder out of my pocket to fix my hair up into a bun.

Velvet's eyes bore into once more, and she jogged up to my side. I took a glance down at her, seeing her irises filled with confusion.

"What do you mean by sense? Like in wavelengths?" she asked.

I shrugged, holding my hand and waving it around.

"Eh, kinda like that. You see, all souls have two parts to them. The outer part, the part that molds and amplifies in Soul Resonance, and the inner part, the never changing aura, or being of a person. I don't read wavelengths, but the interior of their very self. It's something that only I can do, at least as far as I know anyway…" I explained, silently thanking Hikari for the power.

Velvet stared at me with a face of awe, clearly impressed.

"That's rather impressive. And useful. Doesn't that mean you can see through Soul Protect as well?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Not a single witch as snuck past me in my over two hundred years of living. I'm rather proud," I answered, puffing my chest out.

Velvet rose a brow.

"How old are you, in actual years?" she asked, the two of beginning to walk down the underground corridor.

I placed a hand on my chin, doing the math in my head.

"Hold on… I was born in 1756, it's 1990 now… so that's that minus that… 234 years old exactly. My birthday is April 25th, 1756. Yeah… I may look it but I am  _not_  young in any way…" I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

I think I had just realized how old I really was…

Velvet's face was indeed priceless thought, watching her jaw drop at how many years I had in my name.

Before our little conversation about my ancient age could continue, we reached the end of the corridor. There were three doors around us, one on each side and one right in front of us. Each had two guards posted by each, the one in the center had heavier looking guards.

I sighed, folding my arms behind my back and walking towards them.

The guards all stared at me silently, as if waiting for me to do something.

"May I ask your name?" One of them asked, the one guarding the center door.

I smiled, holding out a card to him.

"My name is Elphaba Screeting, Overseer of the Protection of Magic Users Division. I'm here to interrogate your little friends for the murder of Anna Nicorov. My assistant Velvet will be handling the other two, I'll be talking to the killer himself," I explained, watching him look my card over. Another guard spoke up.

"Ma'am, only authorized personnel are allowed in these rooms. We don't know of any Velvet," he spoke. I glared, staring at the one speaking.

"And I believe, that you were briefed that when I arrive, I would take over all control over the situation correct?"

They all nodded.

"Therefore, I say that Velvet will be handling the two partners and I will handle the killer. Any more questions?"

They all shook their head.

"Great! Now Velvet, don't be too rough with them. There are guards all around so I'm sure that you won't have to use brute force. But if they get too touchy… don't break anything," I explained, giving her a gentle smirk.

Velvet smiled back, her eyes becoming wide and her teeth flashing in a wide grin.

"With pleasure!"

I nodded, turning to the guards in front of the door I was going in. They parted ways, allowing me to go through and grab the door's giant metal handle. I twisted the knob and swung the heavy door open, staring into the large, relatively empty room.

There were only three forms of furniture and two people. A desk, two chairs, and one up in a straight jacket.

The man standing next to him was certainly an interesting one.

And I would talk about him in a more pleasant tone if I wasn't staring at the face a very… very sinful man.

The man in question was tall and lean, bearing dark skin and dark brown eyes. His fuzzy black hair was concealed underneath a plaid hat, with a matching jacket wrapped around his waist. He wore black pants and a solid white tank top, showing off his stringy tattoos on his left arm.

The most peculiar thing about him was the book seemingly strapped to his side.

The man's name?

I'll tell you that later.

I closed the door behind me, staring at the man standing.

"You are?" I asked, wanting clarification before I sat down.

He gave me a sly, serpent-like grin, flashing his white teeth.

"My name is Eibon. I was named after the great Sorcerer Eibon, I'm sure you've heard of him…" he answered, giving me a one-armed bow.

While that name wasn't actually his, I believed it for the time being. I nodded, turning to the one in the chair.

"And I'd assume you're the one here to babysit?" I asked, staring down at the young man in the jacket.

He nodded, staring at me in a rather… odd way. It made me feel uncomfortable to feel his eyes boring into my frame that whole time.

"Indeed I am. Whenever you're ready Miss Screeting," he smiled, gesturing to the chair.

I nodded, stepping forward and pulling the chair out. I sat down, wincing at how uncomfortable it was, before turning to the man, tossing the files onto the table.

"So… Andrei Kuznetsov. I'm sure you are aware of why you are here this afternoon, no?" I asked, opening the folder. Andrei snarled at me, struggling against the jacket's restraints.

"As if! What the hell do you want with me woman, I've done nothing wrong!" he screeched, his voice bouncing off the metal walls and ringing in my ears.

I winced at his volume but stared silently.

"Good sir, you are here to press charges. You have convicted the murder of Anna Ivanov, and you're gonna tell me why you did, why you think you were allowed to do it, and what we're gonna do after the fact. So shall we get started, cause I want to get to lunch as quickly as possible," I explained, folding my hands and leaning on the desk.

Andrei scoffed, turning his nose up.

"I don't have to tell you shit! I killed a witch like I'm supposed to, there's nothing wrong with that! So why am I-"

As he spoke, I decided to make this short and sweet. When he opened his mouth to speak, I lunged my arm forward and grabbed his tongue, yanking it out of his mouth to cease his chatter.

"Look here, the woman you killed was an innocent Enchantress with no criminal record to speak of, a loving family who is currently mourning the loss of a wife and mother, and now is dead with true reason as to why. You may think you're innocent, but the new laws all state that you are, under  _no_  circumstances, allowed to kill witches without extensive research to confirm that they are a witch, and after confirmation, you must make sure they are a member of the WO with a criminal record. By performing this shameful act, you are NO better then the demons you hunt. Do I make myself clear?"

I watched his eyes grow wider and wider in fear, his head bobbing up and down. I released his tongue, watching him reel back and shake his head violently, his tongue sticking out in pain and disgust.

I pulled out my hankie and wiped my hand free of the contaminated saliva all over my hand, then used the hand sanitizer off to the left side of the table.

"With that out of the way, shall we get started?" I asked, opening the file and pushing it towards him. He nodded, rather reluctantly.

I smiled, "At 11:51 pm on March 8th, you assassinated Anna Ivanov for showing signs of magic. Anna Ivanov, in reality, was an Enchantress, known for making clay golems for doorsteps, and she had a pretty good business. She was married to Markus Ivanov and had two children, both girls, Anastasia and Maya Ivanov. Her husband just made pottery and only used his magic for bringing music boxes to life. So, you're going to explain what you did and what made you think this woman was a witch, then we'll see where we'll go from there."

Andrei nodded, his head hanging.

"My buddies were on patrol, as usual, making sure there were no demons around. We found two witches that jumped out at us and attacked us, whom we dealt with. The last woman was nearby, and murmuring some incantations under her breath. Something like… ko...kov… what was it?"

I frowned, looking down at my notes to read off what she had said, " _Kovzhv trev nb wzftsgvi uligfmv zmw oruv_. It means, 'Please give my daughter fortune and life', in the Enchanter language. From the files reported, the youngest daughter as brain cancer, and will be lucky to make it to six years old. Markus stated in an interview made before I got here, that his wife was on her way to pick up an early birthday present for her, since she may not make it all that long. This "witch" incantation was nothing more than a prayer for her daughter's life, and you killed her because of it."

Pain and sadness filled my heart as I read off the details, Andrei's aura getting more and more twisted as I continued.

"Anna lived a rather simple life, from what the files say. She never committed a crime, her customer's state that she always greeted them with a warm smile, and people loved the golems she made. I could go on, but you look like you have something to say," I spoke, seeing Andrei's face get more and more contorted. He looked down at the desk, his eyes twitching.

"But… but that can't be right! She was… she was a witch… I'm sure of it…" he whimpered, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not. She was an Enchantress at the age of 34 with a loving family, full-time job, and a kind personality. I don't know how this will affect you, but her family wants you to press full charges for your actions. Which means, since you killed her with no second thoughts, the DWMA has no choice but to charge you with First Degree Murder. We will not take your soul, but for your actions, you are hereby released from Death Weapon Meister Academy and will be sentenced to ten years in prison. Any association with any force or news of this happening again will cause even more severe punishment."

I hated doing this, but with what he had done, I had next to no choice. Seeing Andrei's face was heartbreaking, but I continued.

"I'm being merciful right now, Mr. Kuznetsov. I should put you in for life, but because you made a mistake, and if I'm correct, would never do this if it were any human, correct?"

He bobbed his head up and down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes, YES! I would never! Please Ms. Screeting, I'm begging you! The DWMA is all I've ever known, you can't get rid of me!" he pleaded, trying to rip himself from his jacket.

I shook my head, giving him a firm stare.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it's going to be. Now, I mu-"

"I'LL JOIN YOU!"

He interrupted me with the most peculiar sentence. He shouted this mid-sentence, and Eibon narrowed his eyes off to the side. I decided to find out what he meant by that.

"I'm sorry? You'll join me? What are you inquiring?" I asked, closing the file and placing my head in my hands. He nodded, shifting himself in his seat.

"Yes, I'll join you! You said you are the Overseer of the Protection of Magic Users Division? Or the PMUD to be short? I'll follow! Don't get rid of me, but restation me! My only task will be to protect people like the woman I killed! Please, Madam, I'm begging you, let me cleanse the sins I've committed and protect the innocent! You're a magic user right, isn't this what the whole point of this new law is for? I'll never break it again, I'll enforce it! I won't falter and I will arrest, beat, or even kill those who  _dare_  disobey it! The DWMA is meant to protect, not kill. Please, at least consider it!"

I felt a wave of warmth wash over me with his plea.

Someone who had realized their wrong, and was willing to make do. I could tell by his aura he was genuine and not trying to bribe me into letting him go.

I looked down at my hands, rubbing the palm. Should I do this? Wouldn't it be wrong to give a murderer a second chance? Well then again, everyone deserves one.

I gave my sisters a second chance.

Eibon seemed to tell I was seriously considering it. He stepped to my side, leaning down to whisper to me.

" _You're not seriously going to do this, are you? He's a criminal, shouldn't he pay?"_

I whipped my head around to look at him, my eyes narrow.

"If he's willing to work for what he's done, then who am I to deny him this chance. Alright, fine. I'll accept your offer."

He smiled, tears and mucus streaming.

"Thank you! Thank you-"

"BUT! You will still be punished for your crimes. You will be placed under heavy house arrest with restrictions. An eight thirty curfew, no alcohol, weekly house inspections, community service, and you'll help in the family's recovery. If you accept these terms, then I'll let you work for me, but not until then."

He nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes! Yes, I will I'll take it in stride! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill an innocent woman! If I had known I wouldn't've done it! I swear to you Madam-!"

"I get it, hun. If that's cleared up, this is my final word. Never do this again. Depending on how the meeting with your friends went will depend on whether or not they will join you or get sent to prison. Eibon, I'm not sure why you're here, but see to it he's got his new life worked out," I asked, watching the tall man bow.

"Of course… milady."

I nodded, turning around and walking out, feeling a smile crawl on my face. I don't care if I'm seen as weak or without discipline.

I felt pretty damn good.

* * *

I spent the next thirty minutes in the lobby, talking and soothing the husband. While he was initially enraged at my decision, once I walked him through the steps we'd be taking and how this was basically a life sentence to prison, but not in bars, he seemed a bit ok with it.

Andrei's friends, on the other hand, were the ones who got their asses sent to jail. Velvet came out of the rooms both flustered and enraged, ready to stab the nearest warm body. Turns out they weren't as remorseful as their friend and refused to believe the woman was a witch.

Markus was glad to hear they weren't going to see anything but the bars of their prison cell for the rest of their lives.

Velvet had left to go vent by booking one of the rooms of the building to throttle a punching bag. Apparently, she ordered three of them, because it was a near heart attack to see the punching bag fly out of the room and into the hall, a large hole in it and sand pouring out like a wound.

I myself was exhausted, having to go talk to the two friends myself at one point. I was not ready for that…

"Ms. Screeting?"

I looked up from the chair I was parked in, seeing Eibon standing above me with a sly grin. I rose a brow.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked, sitting up from where I was looking over the paperwork.

He nodded, leaning down to get closer to my face, making me reel back.

"Yes. In fact, you can. I can tell you look a little stressed out from the work you've been doing. Anything I can do to help?"

This guy was kinda creeping me out. I looked around, shaking my head.

"Not that I can think of. Besides, I have to meet the two bratty kids in about ten minutes, so I can't do anything anyway…" I sighed, scratching my head.

He let out a velvety chuckled, shaking his head.

"Actually you don't. I pushed the meeting back two hours for you," he announced proudly.

My eyes snapped open, and I stared up at him in disbelief.

"What!? Why the hell would you do that!? I need to meet with those kids pronto and that doesn't exactly help me-"

"I pushed them back so you could take a break," he held a hand out in the middle of my rant.

"And join me for lunch."

I stared at him disbelief. He had to be joking. Did he push back my meetings to take me out?

But when he remained silent, his hand still outstretched towards me, I figured he was serious.

Hesitantly, I took his hand, thinking a meal wouldn't be too bad.

I let him pull me to my feet, walking over to the door. He pulled it open for me, gesturing for me to walk out with him.

I gave him a small thank you and walked out, watching him close the door behind him. He smiled, putting out a map.

"So, anything you're in the mood for? I know this lovely restaurant down in the city with fine dining for a reasonable price," he explained, showing me a picture.

This little gesture was sweet, but I was still nervous so I just nodded. It took us about ten minutes to get there on foot, idly chatting on the way.

"So, what kinds of things do you do for fun?" I asked, wanting to get to know a bit of his personality.

He smiled, his hand drifting down to the book hung on his hip.

"I  _love_  collecting. It doesn't matter what, whether objects, trinkets or even creatures. I just want to have a grand collection of things to marvel at. I know it sounds odd, but that's just a hobby of mine."

I was honestly more freaked out then weirded out friend.

But, I dismissed this rather offsetting hobby and told him mine.

"Well… I like gardening. I don't know why, but growing flowers and trees just brings a certain… joy to my life. I know it may be interesting, but I think gardening would be my hobby."

He hummed in response, nodding his head as we moved down the road.

"I hope you're enjoying the scenery. I've always loved the colorful architecture of Russia, especially St. Petersburg. I'm shocked that this city isn't the capital, but Moscow is instead," he voiced. I smiled, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"It used to be the capital when the Tsars were in power. But after the Russian Revolution back in 1917, Vladimir Lenin moved the capital from St. Petersburg to Moscow in 1918 on March 5th in fear of foreign invasion. I was actually alive back in the time the Russian Revolution happened, even before when St. Petersburg  _was_ the capital. It was a much different city back then," I explained, looking around at the buildings of the street.

It really was a different city back then. In fact, sometimes people were scared of me because of my appearance back then. But other than that… it made me reminiscent of the times I spent traveling the world. But with my new job, I was glad it kept me up and on the move with some kind of home base.

Eibon hummed, stepping a bit closer to me.

"So, you're long-lived? Quite interesting… tell me, how is that possible with you?" he whispered, getting ALL up in my personal bubble.

"Um... a power given to me by a friend. That's all I'm saying."

Eibon was certainly a rather, insistant individual. This was the moment I began to wonder if he collected people as well.

But of course, I never got to ask that.

The walk to this restaurant didn't take much longer thankfully, and I had to admit it was a nice looking place. It looked fancy enough, and when I looked at the prices listed off to the side, I hummed in amusement.

The prices weren't all that bad either.

Eibon walked ahead of me and opened the door for me, giving me a small bow before letting me walk inside. It was a sweet gesture, but all of his actions had this sinister feel to all of them.

I kept my mouth shut and decided to let the whole lunch date deal drag out, making sure that I or anyone else was in any actual danger.

Eibon did the talking for us when we got in, giving us a table of two and doing the whole pull the girl's chair out for her thing. While he seemed ok, he was almost… too chivalrous.

Once we sat down and began to look over the menu, he began asking me some more questions.

"So Miss Screeting, what made you want to join the DWMA legion? I'm sure there must be a very important reason if someone of your standards is working with the Reaper," he asked, looking at me over the menu.

I frowned at him.

"I joined the DWMA because innocent magic users like Anna are being wrongly accused of crime and hunted by DWMA. I came here to make sure that this is changed because as someone who uses magic myself, I need to see this stopped before anything else happens," I explained curtly, dropping my menu after figuring out my order.

Eibon nodded, looking down at his laced fingers.

"I see... a rather noble cause. I'm only here as a volunteer for the Russian division. In fact, I was the one who caught the three perpetrators in the first place," he explained.

I nodded, asking the waiter that came by for a water.

"I see… what concerns me about that Mr. Eibon, is that the guards at the door told me that only authorized personnel was allowed in the room. Even if you  _did_  catch the three, I don't think they'd let you guard the murderer while being some kind of volunteer. As second in command of the DWMA that concerns me. How did you get to guarding young Andrei?"

Eibon went silent when I said that, his face set into a straight-faced stare. I could feel his wavelength distorting, meaning I poked a nerve somewhere. That was the most disconcerting thing, and it made me very suspicious of his actions.

"I have my ways…"

And that was all he said in response.

I looked at him with a blank face, shocked that his answer was so… simply. At the moment he seemed to be a complex individual, and that every response he gave me was long and continuous. But when I asked him this, asking how he was able to get himself in that high of a position while just being a volunteer, it was such a short answer.

It made me more warier than I was already was.

"Are you ready to take your order?"

I jumped, whipping my head around to see the waiter standing there patiently with his little notebook waiting to take my order.

Eibon was staring at me curiously as if my silence both intrigued him and made him nervous or suspicious.

I couldn't let this get any more awkward than it already was, so I decided to brush off the feeling temporarily and go on with the lunch. Of course, I would keep watching him… but I wouldn't be so standoffish about it.

"I'll just have the lunch special, please. And a glass of vodka."

The waiter rose his brow at me, "Vodka? Are you sure, isn't it a little early?"

I waved him off, "It's fine. It won't have much of an effect on me."

The waiter seemed curious at my reason, but turned to Eibon and took his order instead of questioning me any further. Human alcohol doesn't affect me because of my dragon blood, so I could drink alcohol at really any time of the day.

The waiter walked away after taking our orders, rushing into the kitchen to get our orders to the cooks. I twirled my water around its glass, watching the ice cubes sway back and forth.

"I'm still curious how you got into the room with next to no association with the DWMA. I mean I get it that you're a volunteer, but they almost didn't let Velvet in until I told them she was my assistant. I need you to explain your…  _ways_  to me. If you don't I'll have to assume got in there illegally by some crazy means of either bribing, interrogating, or persuading the guards. For the safety of the other members, please explain this to me," I asked, staring up at the man.

Eibon remained silent, his eyes wandering around the table. It looked like he was searching for a way to word himself.

"It's simple really. I've been a volunteer for many years. The guards know me as if I were there own family. Since I was the one to bring down the murderer and his little buddies, they trusted me to watch him until authorities arrived. You can ask the guards themselves, they'll give you the same reason I assure you," he explained, giving me a small smile.

I couldn't get a read on this guy. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth, and it was bugging me to no end. It was a peculiar reason, and it made no sense to me…

I held back my tongue thought, wanting to stay with this man long enough to see if what he said was really true.

One thing he said to me before our food arrived shook me to my very core, frightening me and confirming my suspicions in my mind.

It was when I asked him a certain question that he said this to me.

"So… you're friends with the DWMA. Why not just join them?" I asked.

His lips crawled into a sly smile, like a feline before it's meal. He leaned in across the table, getting as close to me as he possibly could without having to actually crawl across the table.

"Because if I do that, I can't collect things like you and not get in trouble."

* * *

I should've taken care of him right when he said that to me. But because I trusted myself not to get into too much trouble like a fool, I let the stupid date drag out.

When I had returned to headquarters, I was shaken up something fierce. Those words rattled me and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the way he said it? Maybe it was the look on his face. I had no idea, nor did I really wish to find out.

Because it was what I did about him  _after_  the fact that matters much more.

When I returned to headquarters that afternoon, Velvet was waiting out in the lobby for me, her eyes on her watch and her foot tapping faster than a rabbit's hop.

When she saw me walk through the double doors, I watched her emerald eyes grow livid.

"THERE YOU ARE! What the hell Elphaba!? You were supposed to meet with the other two TWO hours ago! Do you know what these stupid pig-headed bastards put me through!? You better have some  _really_  good excuse as to WHY you're so late!" Velvet began screaming up and down at me, waving her clipboard around and pointing at the very important meeting that I had apparently missed.

I looked down at her with a confused expression. I would normally pummel someone for talking to me this way, but my confusion took over my desire to drop kick the little assassin.

"Um… Velvet? My meeting was pushed back two hours so that I could go have lunch. Didn't you know?" I asked, checking the clock.

To my surprise, only an hour and a half had passed, so I was good for another thirty minutes.

Velvet clearly had no idea about the time change, because she stopped mid-sentence and stared at me like I had grown a second head right in front of her.

"What? Your meeting got pushed back? By whom!?" she yelled, furiously ripping papers off her clipboard and tossing them behind her to try and find a document with the schedule change.

I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Eibon. The volunteer who captured the three. He was inside the room guarding Andrei? He got the meeting pushed back so I could go have a lunch break with him. Honestly, wish I packed a lunch now, he was creepy as all get out," I replied, looking around while rubbing my arms.

Velvet looked up at me with a softened expression. She looked confused, and I rose my brow at this.

"What?"

She looked down at the papers, then back up at me.

"Um… Elphaba I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there  _is_  no volunteer here. The only person inside that room was Andrei. That's what the guards said anyway, they hadn't let anyone in or out of that room since he got in. And no volunteer arrested him, Andrei and his friends were arrested by three agents after Markus rushed over here exclaiming that his wife was dead. The two bratty asshats I interviewed even said so," she retorted, showing the document to me.

I took the clipboard out of her hand, reading over the inscriptions carefully. Sure enough, everything Velvet had said was on that board in front of me.

It made no sense. Why was Eibon in that room then? How was he able to push my meeting back? And why did no one question him if this was false?

Suddenly, like someone snapping a twig in my head, I felt a wave of vileness and sinister intent wash over me.

' _I can't collect things like you and not get in trouble'_

Like most things that happened to me, this was another crazy event in my life that happened out of nowhere.

I looked at Velvet silently, trying to work all the events around in some way have it make sense.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Eibon was in there with me. He changed my meeting, took me to that restaurant, I could feel his aura I wasn't imagining any of that I can assure you," I murmured, running a hand through my hair.

Velvet stood there silently, looking around as if searching for something.

"Do you mean that this person lied his way through then somehow miraculously made everyone forget that he was here after he left? Do you know how off the walls crazy that sounds?" Velvet asked. I rolled my eyes, pointing at myself.

"And you know how crazy it sounds when I tell people that I'm a Dragon who used to be human? I've honestly heard crazier things in my life than someone who can erase memories, like the fact that both Excalibur and Lord Death have twin brothers that no one knows about. If you ask me that sounds crazier," I replied, crossing my arms.

Velvet gave me this dumbfounded look after that, staring at me once more as if I had grown another head.

I ignored her next string of words, more concerned about the fact that this Eibon was  _indeed_  a threat as I was suspecting.

Go with the gut. At least in some cases.

"Velvet, I need you to listen to me real quick," I interrupted, turning around to face the bluenette. When she went quiet, I pointed towards the front desk.

"Warn Ivan that there's been in a break-in at the Headquarters. Tell him to lock down the building, let no one in or out. Once you make sure that's been down met me outside; I'm going to search the city for Eibon, understand?" I ordered, giving her a firm stare.

Velvet seemed shocked at my sudden command, and she even looked like she was going to say something against it. But when she looked at me once more, clearly seeing I wasn't to be messed with at the current moment, she gave me a firm nod and spun on her heel.

I watched her race up to the front desk, slamming her hands down on the counter and making Ivan jump in fright.

I turned around and raced out of the building, moving into the crowded streets in search of Eibon.

When our little lunch meeting was over, I went back to the building but Eibon went somewhere else entirely. I didn't question him, simply because I wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. I kind of regretted not asking now, but I decided to let my senses do the work, and I cast out my wavelength in search of his.

Trying to find one wavelength in a sea of crowds like the ones in St. Petersburg would most of the time be difficult if you were a standard meister.

But luckily for me, I was much more acute with my tracking. Once I needed to find an aura, I didn't need to search one by one, it was like a homing device.

I searched for his aura and his aura alone, remembering how it felt during our lunch date.

There was nothing for a few moments. It frightened me, making me think he got away.

I then began to wonder what he wanted with this branch of the DWMA in particular. He had to have some kind of motive other then… collecting. He said that was all he liked to do, nothing more and nothing less, but that would make him less of a human being.

Just an object, or maybe even a living concept.

I could tell by the way he talked about all his creepy collections after he scared me that he was indeed a greedy man. Whenever I asked him about anything else in his life, it was always collect, collect… collect.

My soul twitched.

Found him.

I picked up my pace, dodging pedestrians in the street and hopping over obstacles whenever they presented themselves.

It wasn't long before I heard Velvet come running up behind me.

"OI! What's the deal?! Who are we looking for?" she yelled, running up to my side. I gave her a small glance as if making sure she was indeed there before answering.

"We're looking for a man named Eibon. He's tall, dark skin and black hair, with a plaid hat and jacket to match. He's got a bunch of tattoo on his arm, and he has this book strapped to his side. He's kinda hard to miss," I shouted, jumping over a table, yelling an apology for knocking over someone's drink.

Velvet ducked under a railing, giving me a few glances in shock.

"Eibon? Like, one of the greatest wizards to ever live Eibon?  _That_  Eibon!?" she snapped, her voice strung with shock.

I glared forward.

"No! This guy was only named  _after_  Eibon. That might not even be his real name! We just need to find him and get some answers out of him. I have my wavelength locked onto his aura, so now it's just getting there fast enough before he slips out from under us!"

Velvet nodded, jumping onto the roof of a nearby parlor and beginning to hop from roof to roof to get out of the way of the pedestrians.

I decided to do the same thing. Once I had a clear shot at a jump point, I leaped onto a near table, startling the people sitting there. I used it to leap off the ground and grab a hold of the near building's roof, throwing myself over the edge on onto the stone top.

Instead of hopping from roof to roof, I brought out my wings to fly. After hearing the magic give off its leather-like sound of the wings spreading, I gave them a few flaps and sailed off the buildings, flying a few meters above Velvet.

"I can get a better view from up here! I'll let you know when I see him!" I called, lifting myself higher into the air. I made sure I saw Velvet's nod before letting her out of my sight, soaring up to get the bird's eye view of the city.

Of course, everything happened to me. Why did everything happen to me!? I go to Russia to help a man get justice for the unjust death of his wife, and I get some weird man who somehow infiltrates the place in broad daylight and makes everyone forget he was even there? Then he takes me out to lunch, tells me how much he loves collecting and even says he'd like to collect me, then just runs off?

I'll be completely honest, I was getting sick and tired of this whole sudden fight shit.

Before I could brood anymore about how much I hated sudden fights, something decided it wanted to suddenly fight me.

As I was making a turn to try and get a better view of my left, something suddenly grazed my side. And it wasn't a nice thing either.

Whatever hit me ripped clean through my skin, exposing flesh and causing blood to fly. It hurt like hell, and I heard myself cry out in shock and pain as the new wound stung.

The sudden pain in my side daunted my flight, and I struggled to keep myself in the air. I could hear people down below me screaming in fright as if something had jumped out.

I was luckily able to get my wings to cooperate long enough to put me into a glide, allowing me to land on the rocky road with some kind of ease. I moreover tumbled like some kind of snowball, but it was the thought that counted.

When I stood up, clutching my wounded side, I saw people running past me frantically trying to get away from something. I looked towards the direction they were running from, wanting to see what exactly was threatening them.

But with the sea of people, I couldn't see anything, and the noises of the commotion were making my head hurt.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm rather roughly. Because of my wounded state, I immediately went to fight back, not wanting myself to get hurt anymore than I already was.

"Oi, Elphaba it's me!"

I looked up to see Velvet staring at me through her cerulean bangs, her green eyes wide with shock and attentiveness. I allowed her to pull me up, wincing when my wound stretched out.

"Are you alright?!" Velvet yelled, seeing my wound. I nodded, letting the cut go and letting the air hit it.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. I'm more concerned as to where it came from," I replied, dodging the furiously escaping people. Velvet looked the same way I did and answered my question.

"Someone's gone nuts in the square! Some man with a book pulled out a weird looking scorpion thing and it started attacking people. I think it might've been the man that took you out. You really need to lay off destructive dates!"

Before I could hit her for that comment, Velvet began running in the direction of the explosions, jumping over debris as she went.

Luckily, most of the people in the general area had fled, so there was finally a path for us to run down without too much of an interference.

I followed Velvet down the street, trying to see the end of the road where the damage was being done.

As we got closer and closer, this strange noise entered my ears. It sounded like some kind of hiss or growl or gurgling noise, or some kind of demented combination of all three.

Before I could get any closer to the square, another attack was thrown at me. This time I could see it coming, and I was able to jump to the side and avoid the small, black oval of energy that flew right past me.

I stood my ground, staring at the source of the blast.

What I saw both frightened me and made me want to throw up.

Velvet was pulling defenses against some fucked up looking scorpion thing with large teeth and huge claws. It was horribly distorted and misshapen as if it was composed of a random and diverse assortment of weird and abnormal components that would usually make up the mythical creature of a Manticore.

The teeth on thing the thing were huge, at least a foot and a half in length. Its face was horribly asymmetrical, with only one eye up in the corner of its face. The limbs that made the creature stand up were all spindle-like with overly swelled up joints, and the word 'MAN' was embedded into the right side of its hindquarters. Its forearms were huge and robust with flattened palms; to add to that were huge ass claws that broke and crushed anything it put force to.

And Velvet looked like she was struggling to fight it.

Ignoring the pain shooting through my, side, I jumped forward and raced towards the square. The creature seemed to notice my presence, for it turned it's one eye to stare at me, turning itself away from the struggling assassin.

I pulled my arm back, secreting water from my arm and wrapping it around my forearm. After the water built up enough, I froze the water around my fingers, creating large daggers at my knuckles.

I smirked.

"C'MERE YA WEIRD FREAK!" I shouted, jumping into the air to draw it's attention away from the few remained pedestrians that were either trapped or had stayed to watch the fight.

The manticore opened it's jaw and gargled at me, black fluids seeping from its jaw as if threatening me.

I saw an opening when it dislocated it's own jaw from its head to open it's mouth wider as if wanting to consume me.

However, as I lowered down and pulled my fist back, it attempted to close its teeth around me. I took the moment to deliver the blow to the back of its throat, watching the ice spears dig into the flesh.

The creature gargled out in pain, throwing its forearms up and thrashing.

I tried to plant my feet on its chest to jump away, but I wasn't quick enough; the manticore closed it's jaw around my center, thrashing me around like some kind of chew toy.

I was half expecting it to swallow me, but it threw me forcibly, sending me flipping through the air.

For a brief moment, I lost the horizon, the ground and sky spinning like a top around me.

Before I crashed, I flipped myself around to face the manticore, making sure my lower half was pointed at the ground.

I hit the stone road with force, my heels digging into the ground and creating small craters as I slide back. I leveled out my balance with the rest of my body, shaking off the pain from the fall and the bruises that now circled my middle.

I flinched at the black goop that was now falling off my shoulders and hair, feeling my throat get hot and constrict as my lunch threatened to exit my throat.

"This is nasty…" I mumbled, looking down at my now ruined clothes.

Before I could do anything about it, the manticore rushed at me, flailing about wildly to get to me.

I smiled, pulling back my fists and creating ice at my knuckles once more, this time on both hands.

"Bring it on."

The manticore roared proudly, opening its large jaw to take a bite of me once more.

I grinned savagely, feeling a rush of adrenaline as I pulled both of my fists back. I stomped my foot, digging it into the rocks below me and twisting it. The ground pulled up at my command, wrapping around my ankle to keep me in place.

As the manticore jumped into the air, ready to bring its teeth down on me, I buckled my knees and grabbed it's upper and lower jaws, casting the ice over its head.

Releasing my foot from the ground, I spun on my left heel and threw the monster off to the side, watching it crash into a nearby building. It cried out in pain, scrambling back onto its feet in attempts to fight back.

Before I could lay down the next attack, Velvet had suddenly interfered. She had leapt from where she was resting and had two small blades pulled out, ready to slice open whatever came in front of her.

But it wasn't the monster she was after.

When I turned to see her leaping towards me, I was shocked to see her blocking Eibon from striking me.

When did he sneak up on me?

But I couldn't think about that too long, for I watched with wide eyes as Eibon ducked down to dodge Velvet's attack. He reached up and grabbed her stomach, throwing her aside as if she weighed less then paper.

"VELVET!" I screamed for her as I watched her go flying into a nearby store, breaking the glass and crashing into who knew what. I turned to face Eibon, my eyes livid and a very powerful fire building up in my throat.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF EIBON!" I screeched, feeling smoke roll off my tongue and out of my nostrils with every heavy breath I took.

The man rolled his eyes, looking down at the book clutched tightly in his hand.

"I was so close. So close to adding you to my collection. Then that little mutt had put herself in-between us. While she's a capable fighter, I don't want that shape-shifting mutt in my precious collection. But you, however… have the power of a fiery dragon. You will do  _marvelously_."

I growled in anger, feeling fire build.

Eibon smirked, opening his book and revealing a blank page.

"This will be over quickly… and by the way, sweet collection. My name is Noah," he said before lunging at me.

I crossed my arms in front of my face, expelling fire from my nostrils. They shot down at his feet, making him yell in anger as they burned through his shoes. I took his startled silence and jumped back, collecting my bearings and reading my palms for another attack.

Eibon, or now Noah, was quick to get back on his feet. He stared at me livid eyes, clearly angered that I wasn't as easy to bring down as he wanted. I smiled thought, bouncing around on my toes and pounding my fists together.

I knew this was gonna be a good fight.

Noah flipped through the pages of his book and placed his palm to it, a small black energy building up under his palm.

I lowered my front and created electricity from my palms to my elbows, staring intently at whatever he was gonna throw at me.

Noah lifted his hand suddenly, pulling his whole upper body back and throwing his palm out. Small little black symbols had followed his palm for the recoil and the launch, firing some odd looking magic beam at me.

I quickly stepped to the side, allowing the beam to wisk past me before reaching out to grab it.

It more than I was expecting, the burn in my hand making me grind my teeth. But I pushed the pain away and sent the electricity back through the beam and at Noah as if setting fire to a weak rope.

Noah quickly detached the beam from the book, grabbing the long string's other end. He tried to throw it aside, but my power was too quick for him, and I took joy in watching his body violently twitch in response to the electrocution.

While his body trembled after the shock, I dub my toes into the gravel and propelled myself forward, pulling my arms back and slamming into his center like an angry bull. The two of us went tumbling, punching and kicking each other as we both tried to gain dominance in the fight.

Noah jabbed his fingers into my side wound, causing blood to sput and my side to recoil.

I heard myself cry out in pain, and Noah took the opportunity to flip us around and pin me to the ground, his hand around my neck. He snatched the book from his side and opened it up to a blank page, turning it towards me with a savage grin on his face.

"Now it is time, to add the greatest piece of my collection to the pages," he sneered. The book began to produce a series of symbols and letters, the page self-moving and turning.

He was trying to put me in the book.

I tried to get away, but the pain in my side made my whole body go numb. I wasn't used to having open flesh wounds. It took an incredible amount of power to tear my skin open, like cutting through a Dragon's scales.

That manticore thing did the trick.

I began to build a fire in my lungs. It would be weak, but if it was enough to get him off me then I would be okay with it.

His grin only got wider when he realized my predicament, showing that he was winning the fight.

And that's when out of the blue, a full-sized grey wolf with a blue-hued coat jumped onto Noah's back and seized the nap of his neck.

Noah screeched in pain, reaching behind him to remove the sudden attachment.

The wolf only snarled, pulling back and lifting Noah clean off of me. It threw Noah around like he weighed less than a doll, shaking its head violently to try and snap his neck.

Noah was able to get his ground back, stumbling to his feet and reaching behind him with both hands. He seized the wolf by the scruff of its neck, throwing not only it but his own body forward. The wolf was lifted clean off its paws and slammed back first into the gravel, a pain filled yelp escaping its muzzle.

Noah backed away quickly, scrambling back to his feet and readying his book for another attack.

The wolf quickly rolled back onto its feet, shaking its body to shake off the confusion. Once it stopped, it looked up at Noah with angered eyes and pulled back lips, baring its teeth.

I was able to stand with Noah off me, using my magic to sew my wound up. The wolf turned to look at me, showing me it's vibrant, forest eyes.

Velvet.

I smirked, glad the sudden wolf appearance was an ally. I lowered myself into a fighting stance, pulling lightning back into my palms.

"Think you can take him Velvet?" I asked, needing to know her limit.

When Velvet only snorted in response, lowering herself down as if ready to pounce, I got the yes I needed.

Noah snarled, his eyes growing bloodshot as he stared at Velvet.

"Why you mangy mutt! You've interfered with my collecting one too many times now! You're not worth collecting!" he screamed, firing the beam at Velvet.

I jumped in front of the energy and grabbed the end, not only sending electricity through it, but I ripped it off as well. Once detached, it became a pretty sturdy rope, so I utilized it.

I wrapped the end around my forearm, whirling the beam around and throwing it back at Noah. He was expecting it this time around and countered by throwing a ball of magic at it, dispelling the beam.

He smirked, "That trick won't work on me twice."

I only smiled back, "But did you forget we're not alone anymore?"

Noah glared at me, turning to see Velvet running full speed at him, jaws open and ready to sink her teeth into his flesh.

Noah held his arm up, allowing Velvet to latch onto it. However, she wasn't able to swing him around this time; Noah lifted her off the ground and threw her aside, watching her slam into a light pole.

I snarled, materializing my wings and lifting into the air. I decided that it was time to maybe materialize other dragon appendages, and formed a long tail on my lower back.

I shot down towards Noah, spinning mid-air to grab him with the magic made tail. Once I had him, I shot up, lifting him dozens of meters into the air. I whirled around in the air and threw him down, shooting him into the ground as fast as a bullet. I watched him make a crater on the ground and shot down to slam my powered fists into him.

Noah looked like he was injured no doubt, but he was ready for me to make an attack like that. He lifted his book and opened its pages, the book flipping to a page full of magic spells.

He yelled out an incantation that I couldn't understand, and a series of Magician based magic rocketed out of the book and into my center.

I was suddenly thrown back into the air, the impact making both saliva and vomit exit me as I was thrown into a nearby building.

With that book, he was powerful indeed.

I laid in the building's debris for a few moments, letting the rest of my lunch exit before standing back up. I winced at the pain, but shook it off, ready for another round.

Noah was already in front of me, the blank page ready once more.

I winced, pulling back my arm and readying my body for another leap.

Noah smirked, the spell working on the pages again. But, once more, something interfered. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up.

I did as well, and gasped to see Velvet; human once more and coming down from seemingly nowhere with a sword drawn. The look on her face was shocking. It wasn't one of rage, or fear, or even determination.

She had a huge ass grin plastered on her face as she sailed down. And, she let out the most peculiar battle cry.

Noah turned the book up, but it was too late.

" _YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Velvet brought the blade down into the crevice of Noah's shoulder, the blade slicing clean through and impaling him. Noah wailed, thrashing about. But his real pain set in when Velvet spun the blade like a top, and his arm was sliced clean off.

Noah stumbled back, blood spewing from the now nub on her torso. Book in hand, he fell off the building and hit the gravel with a thud.

I stared in shock at Velvet, who let out a hearty laugh in victory, twirling the bloodied sword around.

"And that's why you don't fuck with a trained from birth  _ASSASSIN_!" she yelled, peering down at Noah.

I shook off my pain and shock and jumped up, flying towards Velvet. I grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and flying down to the floor below.

I landed a few meters away from Noah, turning to see him writhing in a pool of his own blood. I snarled.

"You made a mistake fighting us, fighting  _me_. And now, I'm going to kill you."

I let Velvet down, giving her hair a quick ruffle before slowly advancing on Noah.

The man coughed up a wave of blood before grinning at me with bloodied teeth. He slowly stood to one knee, clutching his book so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"You may… have beaten me… but I can assure you Miss Screeting. I'm not dying today," he hissed. I only narrowed my eyes, building a spear of ice on my hand.

"And when makes you think that?" I asked, stepping closer and readying my weapon.

He grinned widely, ripping a page from the book and holding it out. Suddenly, it began to suck his own body into the paper.

I jumped back, watching his body turn to dust.

He gave me one final statement before the paper sucked the rest of him and the book into its spell, "Hear me Elphaba Screeting. This will not be the last time you see me! When you are weak and off your guard, I will return! And then, you will be a sweet piece in my collection!"

Velvet leaped forward, trying to bring her sword through his chest in one last attempt to kill him.

But the spell was too quick; the rest of him disintegrated and flew through the paper, which drifted down into the pool of blood before bursting into flame.

I stared silently at the pool, my breath ragged and heavy.

Another fight was over and done.

I sighed, falling back onto my hindquarters. I rubbed my neck sorely, pulling my hair in irritation.

Velvet turned around, her own face showing tiredness and relief.

"Dammit… he got away," she cursed, throwing her sword down and sitting cross-legged a foot away from me, her arms crossing in anger.

I nodded, laying back on the cool rocks of the square.

"Yep… he did. And since the paper is gone, we have no idea where he may be… who was he anyway?" I asked no one in particular, shielding my eyes from the afternoon sunlight.

Velvet shrugged, copying my action and laying down next to me.

"No idea. I've never met him. He took that weird monster with him too, so we don't that either. I recommend we start an investigation throughout the Russian branch; see if anyone remembers getting brainwashed by this guy…" she said, rolling her head to look at me.

I nodded but made no effort to stand up.

"Yes, we should. But right now… I just wanna goddamn nap," I replied, closing my eyes to emphasize this point.

Velvet chuckled at my side, hitting my shoulder playfully.

"Wow, you  _sound_  like an old lady. You really do reflect your age huh?" she teased, laughing when I punched her weakly.

"Say that to me again and I'll make sure to skin you while you're a wolf and wear you as a fucking scarf."

The two of us laughed. The concern over Noah was still there, but I think the overall relief that the sudden fight was over dominated us at the moment.

I let my laughter die down, keeping my eyes closed to block the sun. I pursed my lips, looking around at the damage we did to the square.

I sighed, reaching up to hold my face in despair.

"Death is going to  _kill_  me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!
> 
> Seriously this is the longest chapter to date like omg
> 
> But, I'll stop screaming about it.
> 
> Man was this chapter exciting to write! We got to see both Elphaba and Velvet in action, fighting against... wait, is that Noah!? Yep, Noah plays a huge role in the trilogy. He might only appear twice in The Dragon Witch, but I assure you, he'll come back towards the end.
> 
> Cause if we've all read the mange before, we know that Noah doesn't give up, and is a very patient man.
> 
> So, we get a pit of persona on Velvet, seeing that she is indeed very serious, but also gets excited when she fights. I know I write her to act and sound like a young adult, but her age is nowhere near adulthood. If my math is right, at this point in the story she's eleven.
> 
> Yeah, she's wittle.
> 
> Well luckily next time we're taking a break from huge fights cause this one was a doozy. And sorry if it's a lot of info to take in at once...
> 
> But, pardon the Russian. It is indeed a translated and probably wrong but I have NO knowledge of the Russian language. If anyone does speak Russian and finds mistakes, please do let me know. Just PM me the proper way to structure the sentences and I'll put them in right away, I don't want to be offensive!
> 
> And we get some new recruits for Elphie. Andrei will only appear as a background character from now one, but I had fun writing him. It's funny, the murderer was the regretful on and the two friends aren't. I know we didn't get to see them, but when Velvet's story starts, we'll get to see how she handled them~~~
> 
> And we got to Velvet transform! Writing the wolf bit was super fun! And if ya'll are curious about the manticore thing, it's a creature Noah owns in the manga. It's name literally is, The Manticore... just look him up he's ugly.
> 
> So as I said before, we do have elements taken from the manga, and Noah is the biggest thing. Trust me, he's gonna make some horrible things happen to Elphaba, Velvet, and Astoria alike.
> 
> Well, that's about all I have to say. If ya'll have any questions feel free to ask! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> After the fight with Noah in Russia, Elphaba and Velvet have returned to Death City for some RnR. But it turns out there was a witch inside the DWMA, and Elphie stages her up with a position in the PMUD. But... that's not the main problem. The main problem is the fact that Elphaba and Death can't seem to be in the same room for more than ten minutes without trying to kill each other. Next time, they'll be relieving some of that tension between them, but how will they do it?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	24. Tension

A whole month had passed after our battle with Noah. As I predicted, Death chewed me out something fierce for causing to much damage to the city square and how much it was going to cost for them to repair it.

When I told what had occurred to cause the damage however, he was less unhappy about it. As Velvet had suggested, he started a wide scale investigation in the Russian branch and sent out search parties in attempts to find the missing criminal.

Every search turned up empty though.

While I was concerned that he may come back and start a problem again, I had wound down a little bit after the whole kerfuffle and took a few weeks to relax.

After the situation of Russia hit the DWMA news, a lot of the hate letters towards the new law and disobey reports dropped like a fucking avalanche. Death said it was funny, people thought that I had destroyed the square in St. Petersburg because someone tried to disobey the law.

While it wasn't the truth, I let them believe it because it gave me a fucking break.

In the current moment, I was simply looking over some old letters from a week ago in my apartment, separating hate letters from actual complaints.

Both Astoria and Velvet in there with me; Velvet ripping up the hate letters into tiny shreds, and Astoria laying down next to her. Everytime Velvet ripped up a letter enough, she would cast it over Astoria's face, and the young scythe would try to and read them.

"Hm… this one says 'ugly bitch' on it. Why are you throwing these away again?" Astoria asked, tossing some of the pieces to the floor before Velvet put more on there.

I sighed from the chair I was sitting in, determining this letter to be a hate one after they called me a 'bigoted asshat for taking away their hunting rights' and tossing it to Velvet, "Because hate letters are just people who don't like the fact that they can't kill magic users willy-nilly anymore. Complaints are people who report flaws in the system, and those are the ones I care about."

Astoria hummed in response, a tossed a few more pieces away, "But I thought this new law was good. What kind of flaws can it have?"

Velvet ripped another letter in half, grinding her teeth when it turned out there was sand paper in it.

"Sometimes, people don't have enough time to research before the damage is done. So when they try to follow the rules, and more damage is made, they have to report it. The law itself isn't bad, people shouldn't be allowed to kill anyone who uses magic just because they think they're a witch. The people the DWMA bring down those who have crossed the path, whether or not they're human or witch. Even some witches don't deserve to be killed just because they're witches. The innocent witches must be protected as well, but because of the standing conflict between the Witch Order and the DWMA, people nowadays have a hard time accepting that witches could be good," she explained, tossing the disembodied letter aside onto Astoria's scrunched up face.

I smiled from where I was sitting. I'm glad these two saw this as I did, the change that needed to be made to this organization.

I heard Astoria huff annoyingly, crossing her arms.

"Well, in my opinion, people should just stop complaining. If it helps people then there is no flaw! They just want it to go back to the old ways," she pouted, throwing the paper.

I saw Velvet roll her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Yes, there is Astoria. I know you love the new law because it protects people like your boyfriend but even it has flaws. They're right when they say research does take time, especially if the person you're after is off the grid, which in case you didn't know, 55% of these people are that."

"But it helps people!"

I couldn't help but chuckle hearing the children fight. Astoria always seemed to follow her emotions, and Velvet always followed her logic. One used her heart too often, and one her head. It was funny when the two got into arguments like this because they couldn't see eye to eye on something.

As for me? I usually had a balance of emotion and logic in making decisions. So I just liked to watch the fun.

Suddenly, the tiny hand mirror on the end table buzzed.

I rose my brow, putting down the pile of letters and picking the mirror of the table. I pressed my finger to the glass, watching ripples roll across the surface before the image of Lord Death popped onto the screen.

" _Sup' Lizard Lady?"_

I rolled my eyes, glaring at the mirror in response to the insult.

"Can it Shit Lord. What do you want, I have letters to sort through," I answered, flashing the papers in front of the mirror.

Death nodded his head, holding up his own files and pointing to a document.

" _Yeah I know, but this is important. Turns out one of our own agents is a witch."_

That made the whole room shut up. Both Velvet and Astoria whirled their heads to look at me, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

I myself felt my heart skip a beat. A witch in the DWMA?

"Details." I dropped the papers on the end table and leaned forward, holding the mirror tightly in my hand. The reaper nodded, opening the file and showing me a picture.

" _She's a second-year agent. Graduated two years ago, Meister, and works in the research branch. A few days ago while you were Russia destroying St. Petersburg,"_  I rolled my eyes at that comment, " _she used magic to save a few students from falling debris when she accompanied them on a rescue mission. She's some kind of Leopard witch; strong attack magic, extremely fast, and high defense. We haven't taken her into custody at all, but we have asked her to remain in her home until notified so that you could met her yourself. Some of my workers want her arrested, but we did a background check and she has no criminal record. Even thought we would normally just let her go, she came into the DWMA under false alias. Mind coming over and having a chat?"_

I looked down at my lap, closing my eyes to block out any sound. The only reason this young one would be in trouble would be because she used a false name to get in. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't need to get involved.

But she was probably scared to some degree, so a talk wouldn't hurt all that much.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten, call her over to the Death Room and tell her I'm going to see her," I explained, standing up from my chair.

Death nodded, turning his head to speak to someone.

" _She'll be ready for you when you get here. See ya in a bit!"_

And with that, he hung up. I sighed, placing the mirror down and stretching my back out.

"Welp I gotta go. Velvet with me, Astoria you can come if you want just behave," I said, grabbing my house keys and walking towards the door.

Astoria pouted, crossing her arms and walking out once I had opened the door.

"How come Velvet doesn't have to behave?" she grumbled, Velvet walking out behind her smirking. I chuckled.

"Because that's her job and I don't need to remind her. Now out with the both of you, let's go get this done."

* * *

The bustle going around the halls in the academy was something to behold. Knowing that one of their own was a witch was both surprising and infuriating to most of the people walking by us. I got stopped a few times by certain people asking if I was going to go put the witch in her place.

I never responded because they weren't going to like my answer.

Reaching the Death Room was a bit of a challenge since I got swarmed by magiphobic people. Magiphobic was a little word I made up for people with irrational fears of magic users. I wonder what they would do if I told them they should fear their own leader if all magic users are evil…

Grim Reapers  _do_  indeed count as a magic user.

Once inside the room, I had to take a breath. Velvet had her notes ready, and Astoria was jumping up and down at the thought of meeting another magic user.

"I can't believe there's a witch in the DWMA! That's so cool! I wonder what she'll be like?" Astoria jumped down the corridor asking a bunch of questions to no one in particular, clapping her hands in excitement.

Velvet and I just kinda stared at her, exchanging amused looks. I pointed at the hoping albino.

"This is who you gave up your clan for?" I asked. Velvet shrugged, nodding.

I moved ahead to grab Astoria by her collar, picking her up and placing her behind me before reaching the platform.

Death was standing there waiting patiently, a young woman trembling in front of him. Andrei and Sound both were off to the side, trying to reassure the woman.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Miss Elphaba is really nice, she won't have you exiled I promise," Sound cooed, rubbing her arm. The woman only trembled more, shaking her head.

"But what if she hates me. I'm a witch, after all, I'm the one the DWMA is after! What if-"

"Ahem."

All heads turned to me, some excited and others fearful. Astoria pranced forward, hugging Sound tightly and pecking his lips in greeting. The tall boy got red as he was showered with affection, Andrei rolling his eyes and Death smirking playfully.

"Ah young love, such a beautiful thing. Ah Miss Screeting, you're here. Now we can get down to business!" Death cheered, clapping his hands.

The woman turned to stare at him curiously, looking at the fact he was without his mask and giant hands.

"Um, Lord Death? A quick question?" she held up a finger nervously. The reaper hummed but smiled down at her.

"Yes of course, what is it?" he smiled. I was glad he was showing no malice towards her even if she was a witch in his organization. If he  _did_  show any disdain I might've hit him.

"Um, it's just that you aren't wearing your mask right now. Whenever, well anyone comes in you wear it, and now you're not," she explained, waving her hands around for emphasis. Death rose a brow, looking down at his now cape and tux.

"Is that bad?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. The girl shook her head violently, waving her arms around.

"No no, it's not! It's just when you told me that Elphaba Screeting was coming, you took them off. So… do you not wearing them have something to do with her presence?"

God damn, being a Dragon did  _not_  make me any less a victim to blood rushes. Thinking about Death only removing his mask when  _I_  was here made something in me churn.

The little shit eating grin Astoria gave me did not help in the slightest, I had to hit her in the face with the stack of papers Velvet was holding.

Death seemed to get  _really_  flustered, suddenly turning a bright red and failing about in confusion.

"Wh-What? N-No it's not that it's j-just uhhh… I mean Lizard Lady gets it right?!" he screeched, pointing at me aggressively.

I glared, "Hardly."

Andrei seemed to think this whole scene was hilarious, cause I watched him from the corner of my eye turn around to stifle laughter. I shook my head, taking the papers and handing them back to Velvet.

"Alright, alright, can we just get down to the topic at hand here? Amelia, is it?" I stepped forward, ceasing the chatter. The young woman jumped, turning around to face me fearfully. She snapped into shape, straightening her back and gluing her arms to her side.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" she shouted.

I sighed, smiling fondly and walking up to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder gently, "Hey, no need to be nervous. I'm just here to talk about your new change in position."

Death rose a brow at me, moving around Amelia to whisper.

"Um… I thought we were going to discuss what we were going to do with her?" he inquired, giving me a nervous glance.

For that, I popped him in the nose.

"We're not going to do anything to her! She's done nothing wrong. Sure she came under the DWMA under a false alias, and for that she will be suspended from her duties for a while, but because of this new info I want her to have a new and better job, one where people  _won't_  try and put her down," I explained while the reaper rubbed his wounded nose. Amelia rose a brow.

"Um… new job? What do you mean ma'am?" she asked.

I quickly asked Death to pull out the small skull table he kept stored… wherever he put his shit so that the two of us could sit down and chat. Luckily he did it with no problem, pulling the table out and placing two pillows on opposing sides. He even put out some tea and coffee for the both of us to have if desired.

I took a seat on the left, placing the files down and pulling out a cup of tea.

Once Amelia had sat down, I opened the file.

"Alrighty then, it says here you came under the DMWA with the Amelia Brown. Is this your real name?" I asked, pulling down a pen. Her face fell.

"N-No ma'am, it isn't," she confessed, her thumbs twiddling together. I rose a brow, "And your real name is…?"

She shivered, turning up to look at me nervously, "P-Panthera."

I hummed, scratching out her false name and rewriting it.

"Panthera huh, like Genus Panthera, the five extant species of leopard, jaguar, lion, snow leopard, and tiger I believe. So, Lord Death told me you're a Leopard Witch?" I asked, scratching out human. She nodded.

"Yes ma'am. My powers are extra strength, enhanced senses, the ability to talk to and transform into a leopard. I use incantations for all of these, and I can create shields that look like leopard pelts," she explained, counting off on her fingers. I listed everything she said, and Velvet was off making notes as well.

"I see. So, it says here you came into the DWMA at sixteen years old; is this your real age?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No ma'am. I'm actually 84 in human years…" she blushed slightly, apparently embarrassed about revealing her age.

I could just  _feel_  Andrei and Astoria's eyes pop out of their heads. I smirked.

"Ah, so you're still relatively young. I'm envious, I'm over two hundred," I smiled, marking her real age.

Panthera jumped, apparently unknowing about my magic user status.

"Wait, are you a witch too?" she cried. I chuckled, flashing back to when I was first mistaken for a witch.

"No, I'm not. But I certainly do have magic user status. And you're not the only one; Velvet here is my assistant and a Shapeshifter, and Sound over there is a Water Fae," I pointed, watched Panthera's eyes get wider and wider.

"And I mean, look at your leader, he's technically a magic user too! Reapers count,' I pointed at Death, who waved. Panthera gasped, looking around in shock at how many magic users besides herself were in here. She turned back to me.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked, clearly more comfortable than before. I smiled, holding up a paper.

"Well, you do have to be punished for coming here under a false name, but that's just suspension. We've done background checks and are pretty sure you have no ulterior motives for the DWMA… do you?" She shook her head.

"Good. So,  _after_  your suspension, I have an offer for you Miss Panthera." I stacked the papers, handing them to Velvet.

The young witch rose a brow, "What kind of offer?"

I laced my fingers together, leaning on the table.

"So, with this new info, it's gotten around pretty quickly. If you were to continue with your old job, you may or may not get pushed around, belittled, or even attacked worse case scenario," I explained, watching her get more nervous. I held up a hand.

"But. I'm not sure why you joined the DWMA, but what I can do for you is give you a better position that's not only safer for you but may benefit the DWMA greatly," I added.

Panthera looked down, her brows furrowing, "I joined because I want to make the world a safer place. I know that I'm a witch and all, but I don't agree with the Order's cruel murdering ways! So many innocents have been lost because of them and I don't want people seeing me as a heartless murderer!" she yelled, slamming her fists on the table. I smiled.

"And I have a job for you that could get that done pretty easily."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I am the Overseer of the Protection of Magic Users Division, or the PMUD for short. Here, we strive to keep the lives of innocent magic users safe by making sure all magic user targets have Kishin Egg souls, have criminal records, are indeed members of the WO, ect. DWMA agents must go through us before they can go after a target, but it's proving to be a bit difficult at the moment. People don't have enough time to get all the research on a target down before either they get away or do damage. Now from what it says here, you're not only a member of the research branch but the fastest of your team?" I inquired, a small smile on my lips.

Panthera nodded, giving off a proud grin.

"Yep, that's correct. My friends think I cheat…" she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I see. Well, because of this new revelation of your species, I have a feeling your job may not welcome you much anymore. One the way here, we got a lot of people wanting up to quote on quote, put you in your place, so a new job may be in order. Miss Panthera, I want you to work for me as our head researcher. Whenever someone sends in a request, you can do the background checks and research needed so that they can either withdraw their attack and or continue one with it. I'll give you your suspension to think it over, but I can assure you one thing, you'll pay you a little more then you get now," I explained, holding the job application out to her.

I watched Panthera's eyes seemingly pop out of her head, her jaw dropping as she read off the requirements and such on the paper.

Velvet flashed me the notes she took real quick, showing me that she made notes on her profile to be changed and the papers for a potential change of service. I beckoned Andrei over, taking the files from Velvet and handed them to him.

"See that this gets to Timaeus, I want to add Miss Panthera to the potential recruit list," I ordered. The young Russian nodded his head, taking the files and walking out of the room quickly. Panthera looked up at me with shining eyes.

"Can I give you an answer now?" she asked, grinning widely. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No hun. I know it's a good offer, but I still want you to think about it. Now, once Andrei returns I'll have him escort you to get your suspension papers. And don't worry about the fuming crowd, you're under  _my_ protection now, I'd like to see them TRY and lay a finger on you," I smirked, pounded my chest proudly.

Panthera nodded gleefully, reaching across the table to seize both of my hands and shake them vigorously.

"Oh thank you so much Miss Screeting! Trust me, I'll be working for you in no time, you won't be disappointed with me!" she cried, thanking me over and over and over again.

I had to calm her down so that she would release my hands. I stood up and stretched my center out, feeling my spine pop. Astoria chuckled after I stood, poking my side amusingly.

"You stand up like an old lady you know that?" she teased, poking my side once more. I shooed her away, frowning at the young teen.

"Astoria I hope you know that I could throw you a good few kilometers right? Call me old again and see what happens," I threatened, watching her laugh and run away. Velvet rolled her eyes and went over to strike a conversation with Panthera until Andrei returned.

Death was the one to speak to me next.

"You know, young Eater isn't wrong. Two hundred years? That's pretty old to me," he said, stopping a meter from me.

My brows furrowed and I glared daggers at the man, raising a brow.

"You wanna be the pot or the kettle Death? You're calling  _me_  old? How long have you been around? A millennia or something?" I shot back, watching the reaper grow a gentle red, whether it was embarrassment or anger I didn't know.

Death turned around, huffing like a petulant child.

"Well, at least I got enough years behind me to call myself godly. You say you battled Maba, while still being twenty-one years old. Now I find that hard to believe," he mused, slowly walking away.

I could feel the fire burning in my chest and throat, threatening to spill over.

"You wanna find out  _how_  I went toe to toe with her? I would  _gladly_  demonstrate for you. But alas, I may kill you in the process, and we don't want that now do we?" I gripped, flashing a very obviously fake smile his way.

The reaper whirled around, his cheeks flushed angrily and his fists clenched into tight fists. Black magic sparked on them, showing me he was ready for a fight.

"Oh really? Well, that sound's fucking  _peachy_. I still have a sneaking suspicion you may still BE a witch. Maybe this'll prove me wrong?" he sneered, stepping closer to me.

I could see everyone else in the room back away, the obvious potential of a fight hanging in the air.

I snorted irritably, smoke rolling off my nostrils like a bull.

" _Say that again and see what happens. Please, I'm insistent!"_  I hissed, getting right in his face.

I could hear Astoria weakly try and say something, but Sound seemed to stop her. Sound knew this could get violent, and stepping in between the Grim Reaper himself and a Dragon wasn't the best idea.

Sound had a good head on his shoulders.

Death only sneered more, shoving his head forward to get centimeters from mine.

"Hmm… I'd love to, but I hear that witches tend to be… oh, what was? Ah, I know…  _destructive?"_

And that did it.

Before I could stop myself, I pulled my arms back and slammed into him, digging my claws into his sides as I went to flip him over into the ground.

However, Death was ready for me. When I went to flip him, he pulled his arms back and let me slam his forearms into the ground. Once he hit the gravel, his coat seemed to come to life, grabbing me around the waist and throwing me up and across the room.

I lost my horizon for a few moments, but flipping around just in time to see him rocketing some kind of skull like magic at me, the four purple beams zigzagging towards me.

I pulled my legs up and crossed my arms in front of me, secreting water and bending it into a large circle in front of me. A second before the beams hit me, I froze the water into a thick shield, the beams bouncing off and sending me back a few feet.

Now Death was in the air with me, four little rocket like skulls keeping him airborne. He pulled his fist back, the electric skulls popping around his arm.

He grinned widely as he launched at me as if expecting me to stay put.

Guess he didn't know that  _I_  could fly too.

I spread my wings, giving them a large flap. I used Air Dragon magic to provide extra gustav in the motion, creating a large breeze in his direction.

The reaper yelped, spinning around for a few moments, the sudden air knocking him off his balance. Once he had stopped flipping like a top, he glared up at me, his hair now disheveled due to the large amounts of wind.

I clutched my center, laughing hysterically at his messy form, "Think I could only breathe fire? You messed with the wrong woman!"

He growled at me, rocketed towards me and slamming into my stomach.

I nearly lost my breakfast as he pushed me up and slammed into the… roof?

The only thing I knew, was he tossed me aside, and I was suddenly outside the building. I found myself headed downwards and straight into the trees.

The second before I hit the ground, a thought ran through my head.

' _Oh… this is gonna hurt…'_

And it sure as hell did. Suddenly, I was dragging through the dirt and rolling through the grass, knocking over trees and completely mulling bushes as I went. My journey ended quite suddenly when I slammed into one of the boulders in the garden, the force I was traveling at making the whole thing split right down the middle and large shards fall onto me.

I groaned, slowly sliding the boulder and into the dirt. Luckily, I didn't have any open wounds, just a shit ton of bruises. I rolled onto my stomach, slowly trying to raise up and get back on my feet.

Death flew over to me, a smirk on his face.

"And here I thought you'd put up some kinda fight. That was easier then I thought," he mused, chuckling at my situation.

I snarled at him, getting onto my elbows shakily.

"Y-You think… I'm done? Heh… you're dumber then ya look…" I gasped, coughing when my lungs constricted. He rose a brow at me, a small smile on his face.

"Um, have you seen yourself yet? You're not exactly in the best shape," he replied, rolling his shoulders.

I grinned, letting my wavelength roll over me. I could feel my skin heat up and pop, the grin never leaving my face as my vision more or less went out.

" _You haven't seen anything yet."_

I watched his face go from smug to shock as I lowered my head and let my body grow and crack. My hands went to talons, my arms to wings, and everything got smaller.

Once I opened my eyes, my vision was sharper, and I was standing eye level with Death. I grinned, snorting with pride.

" _How's this for power!?"_

I raised onto my hind legs, opening my jaws and building a fire in my chest. I heard him swear loudly, whirling around and trying to avoid the large blast of fire about to rocket from me.

But I lifted my head and shot in front of him, the singe his hair and cape apparent. He turned towards me and fired multiple magic blasts at me, attempting to stop me in my tracks.

Now that I was in this form, the blasts felt much weaker, and I only shook my head in dominance.

" _You'll have to do better than that!"_ I snapped, casting water over my teeth and freezing them, lunging to take a chunk out of him.

He cast a large shield in front of him, wincing when my jaw made contact with it. The two of us then began this kind of tug of war game, seeing who would fall back first.

To my shock, it was me.

He pushed me back onto my hind legs, knocking me over and onto my back. I heard him laugh victoriously as if he had one.

He went to place another strike on me, but I swiped him away with my tail, knocking him into the nearby trees. I smiled.

" _Think I'm done cuz ya pushed me?"_ I asked, standing back up and shaking the leaves off my back. I turned to him once more, a fire building up in my chest.

The reaper was quick to return, two attacks ready on either side of his arms. I met him halfway, snapping my jaws around his leg. I swung him up and slammed him into the ground, dragging him through the rocks like a doll.

Before I could throw him, he suddenly dug his arms into the ground, ceasing his movement and making my head jerk suddenly. I pulled at him, but he wasn't budging.

He pulled out those little rockets from behind him once more, pointing them right at me and smiling.

"C'est la vie!"

The rockets glowed, then suddenly blasted into my face. I pulled back, crying out when the blast went into my eyes while Death made his escape. I clawed at my face, finding out that fighting a one on one fight as a dragon was proving to be more difficult than I first intended. I decided to play my Maba trick on him.

While he was pulling up to make his next move, I quickly let my form dissolve, leaving me nothing but a thick black cloud, my scales wrapped around me in those mangy like clothes again.

The Death turned around to face me, his face fell. He looked around frantically, his magic spinning with him.

"What the hell? She's a huge ass Dragon how did I lose her!?" he snapped, his hand going into his hair.

I smiled, building ice on my fists and leaping upwards, my magic wings extended behind me. He was too late to see me.

When he turned, I saw his red eyes pop open in shock and panic.

"Oh fu-"

"SURPRISE!"

I slammed my fist into his chest, grabbing his shoulder with my other hand and sinking my teeth into his right shoulder.

Death screamed above me, the two of us suddenly dropping from our position midair. As we fell, I felt him grab my hair roughly while trying to pull me off. When he kneed me in the chest, I countered with clawing at his face.

We tumbled through the air like two cats deep in a fight, not noticing the ground until we hit it.

I was the one to hit the dirt, but I pushed past the pain as quickly as I could before pushing him off and throwing him to the ground.

Death had a grip on my arm, pulling me with him and throwing me into a nearby boulder once his back hit the dirt.

The two of us rolled in the dirt for another minutes, punching, biting, kicking, and throwing each other in an attempt to gain dominance in the fight.

Finally, in one last effort, I was able to get away from him long enough to pounce, pinning him to ground with my hand on his neck and my opposing fist pulled back. He had one hand clutching my side, his own magic cracking at my skin just waiting to rocket into me.

I had a large ice spike pointing at his head, and the water on my other hand ready to seep into his neck and crush it.

Now, there was silence. The two of us locked gazes, panting heavily from exhaustion and sweat from the workout. I was covered in bruises and dirt from his punches, and he was covered in bites and scratches.

Both of our faces were red in anger, just waiting for the other to move.

After another minute of silence, I laughed.

"Heh… I'm impressed. No one's taken me as a Dragon and stood their ground. You're something else Death," I confessed, smirking down at him.

He laughed back, wincing at the pain but smiling back at me.

"And I haven't had a fight like that in a couple hundred years. You really  _are_  powerful, and definitely no witch. What are you then?" he asked. I smiled, flashing my tattoo.

"You saw what I was."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I'm guessing I really  _was_  the first human-based Dragon. He looked me up and down as if trying to confirm it.

"You're actually a Dragon? I thought they were extinct?!" he cried, pushing up on my hand. I shook my head, looking off to the side.

"Nope. But I can't tell you where they are… it's a secret." I smiled, flashing him a grin.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. He looked at me again, but this time…

His eyes widened, and his face erupted into a deep magenta. He suddenly released my side and cast his arms over his eyes, as if trying to hide.

"Miss Screeting! What on all names of Earth are you wearing!?" he cried, refusing to look at me.

I rose a brow, looking down at my apparel. Being clothed in nothing but magical residue that concealed my top and bottom wasn't anything unusual to me. I figured Death wouldn't be embarrassed since he's lived so long. Guess not?

"Relax reaper, it's just magic residue. Turning into a full sized dragon doesn't hold onto clothes like they do in the films. Luckily when I turn back it covers me, so I don't get what you're crying about," I explained, staring down at him.

Even with my explanation, he refused to look my way, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.

"A-Alright but please get off me! I'd rather not do something that might just get me impaled right here and now so please!" he cried, peeking at my face through his fingers.

What did he mean by that? I tightened my grip on his neck, my fist curling back up.

"What do you mean by that reaper, what thoughts are running through your head?!" I snapped, getting angrier by the second. He covered his face again, shaking his head and seemingly unfazed by my grip on his neck.

"N-Nothing! I didn't mean anything it's just how can you be this ok wearing…  _this_  kind of outfit out here in the open!? You know there are children of THAT age you know!" he retorted as if trying to save his skin.

I think he was trying to calm me down, but he only made me more irritated. I leaned down to bring his head up, a snarl on my lips.

"Do I look like I give a damn?! I wore this in the center of the Witches Realm and delivered a message so terrifying that they haven't come after me in nearly two hundred years! You think this fazes me, any little child who looks my way like  _that_  may just get drop kicked!" I snapped, throwing his head down.

" _Damn! I really thought she'd do it…"_

" _Astoria, shut up!"_

The two of us went quiet, looking to the left. Two voices erupted from nearby, and they sounded a lot like Astoria and Velvet.

" _Maybe HE might do it~~"_

" _Astoria your head is too deep in the gutter…"_

" _Sh-Should we be doing this? You know Miss Elphaba might KILL us!"_

And there was Sound.

I glared, releasing Death's neck and straightening my back.

"OI! I know you're back there!" I shouted, hearing one of them yelp.

There was a long pause, and Astoria popped up from a bush.

"It's ok. Just, don't… don't mind us!" she called, two hands shot up to grab her shoulders and pull her back down.

Death and I exchanged glances, confusion all over our faces. Then she popped up again.

"KISS," she ducked down then reappeared," YOU SHOULD KISS!"

I rose a brow, looking down at Death. He uncovered his face and looked at me too, the two of us trying to decipher what the hell she was saying.

And then… it clicked.

I could just  _see_  the blood rushing to my face. I let out some strangled noise of confusion, flipping around before making an effort to move. I used Death's stomach as a bouncing point, hearing him lurch when I jumped off him and into the field.

I stumbled after I landed, my head whirling around to stare at the bush. Astoria looked at me, her eyes going wide.

"Shit we've been spotted! ABORT! ABORT THE MISSION!"

I jumped at the bush, seeing Velvet, Astoria, and Sound all scramble out and run in different directions. I didn't pursue them, but I did shot a couple of verbal threats.

"Yeah, you better run you little shits! You're lucky there's multiple of you otherwise you'd be ROADKILL! CUZ I'D SMEAR YOU OVER THE PAVEMENT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"

I panted heavily, anger and embarrassment in my veins. I heard movement behind me and snapped around, thinking it might've been one of them. But it was only Death, slowly getting to his feet and trying to nurse his wounds. When we looked at each other, it was awkward. We immediately looked away from each other, my jaw clenched.

The was a pregnant pause, birds chirping in the background.

"Um… are you sure you're ok dressed like that?"

I rolled my eyes, turning to stare at him.

"Yes! This is nothing new for me. I know this generation thinks it's some kinda taboo, but I'll be fine!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

Death looked at his feet as if deliberately avoiding my gaze. He coughed into a fist, looking off to the side.

"It's just… people might think you're like…  _that_ ," he replied, glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't care how people thought of me, so why was he so hellbent on this?

"Look, I don't care! Do I have to spell it out for you or something? What part of that statement don't you get-"

Suddenly, my world went dark. I gasped when something big, black, and heavy was suddenly over my head. I scrambled to remove it, thinking it to be something to catch me off guard.

While it  _did_  catch me off guard, it wasn't what I was expecting. When I looked at it, I realized I was now holding Lord Death's cloak in my hands. I stared up at the reaper, seeing him now cloakless, and his tuxedo fully exposed. He wasn't looking at me, but his face was red and he very clearly seemed irritated.

But his aura radiated with… concern.

"...Wear that. At least until you get actual clothes on. Now… we have to get back and finish business with Panthera so… yeah."

And with that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

I stood in silence, staring down at the cloak in confusion. After some hesitation, I dropped the cloak over my shoulders. Clipping the top together, I let the large cloak conceal me. I looked at myself quietly, swaying gently to watch the cloak sway back and forth. I smiled, "Heh,  _I'm_  the reaper now."

I flipped the hood over my head, unable to contain the girlish giggle that bubbled up in me.

I took the drapes and held them up to my face, flapping them around like a pair of wings. And when I brought them back to my face, I couldn't help but admit something to myself.

The scent he left behind was pleasant.

I stood silently for a few seconds, then another aura entered my radius. I looked up, seeing that Astoria, Velvet, and Sound had all returned.

Astoria has this huge, stupid grin on her face and looking like she was near self-combustion. Sound was looking away, a playful smirk on his face, and Velvet? She was giving me two thumbs up with a serious face.

I stared at them silently, looking around nervously.

"What?"

Astoria let out this loud squeal, jumping around and shaking Sound.

"IT'S SO FUCKING CANON!" she screamed, hopping around like some kind of rabbit.

I looked at the cloak, trying to figure out what she meant.

...Oh.

I snapped up, glaring fiercely at the whole lot of them. Sound winced at my gaze, tapping Astoria nervously.

"Uh… hun? Maybe we should…"

I inhaled, feeling fire build up in my chest.

" _I'll give you a five-second head start."_

All three of them stopped, fear all over their faces. Velvet laughed nervously, spun on her heel, and raced away.

"Every man for himself! "

Sound scooped up Astoria and ran, following behind Velvet.

This time I chased them this time, jumping over the debris of Death and I's fight.

"Get back here you little ingrates!"

* * *

When I finally returned to the Death Room, I was finally back in some proper clothes and had Death's cloak under my arm. I was dragging three very unwilling children behind me, who were all trying to negotiate their release with me.

"Come on Elphie! You two  _so_  have the hots for each other! Can you blame us?" Astoria cried, hitting my leg. Velvet had simply crossed her arms and let herself get dragged, glaring at Astoria.

"Astoria you're not helping our case," she deadpanned, watching her feet drag the ground. Sound had remained silent the whole time, his arms crossed while staring at the floor.

Dragging them by the collars of their shirts was easy since two of them weighed practically nothing and Sound was the only one who was considered heavy.

I rolled my eyes, turning my head to look at the little albino.

"Can it Astoria, you're lucky I didn't fry any of you when I caught you," I replied. Astoria whimpered, looking at the floor in shame.

When I finally got up to the platform, I saw Death fixing the huge hole we left in the Death room, and Andrei standing there patiently. When he saw me, he bowed. However, his aura was trembling as he looked at me.

"Glad you're back Lady Screeting. So… how'd it go?" he asked, backing up when I approached. I shrugged, dropping the three in front of me and throwing the cloak over my shoulder.

"Fine I guess. We tied in the end but it was overall a good fight," I admitted, looking up at the reaper.

He turned around, lowering himself from where his rockets were keeping him midair. He touched down a few meters from me, but never meeting my gaze.

There was an awkward silence, the rest of the room waiting with baited breath as to what happened next.

I turned and tossed the cloak back at him, watching him scramble to catch it. I shuffled my feet, turning away to hide my embarrassment.

"...Thanks. I guess…"

I wanted to punch Astoria for the face she made.

Death nodded, putting the cloak back over his own shoulders.

"Your welcome. So, what do we do now?" he asked, walking over to his mirror.

I turned to Andrei, waving him over.

"How's Panthera? Suspension been worked out and everything?" I asked, taking the files once he handed them to me. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. The suspension's been worked out, we've given her the application form so that she can give it to us after her suspension, and we've escorted her home. We would've asked you first, but you were um… busy," he addressed, looking at me nervously as if waiting to see if he had pushed any boundaries.

I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Sorry about that, but I guess even I can get carried away. Thank you, Andrei, for acting in my steed. Has anything else happened other than Miss Panthera?" I asked Death, stuffing my hands into my pants pockets.

He shook his head, "Nothing, just her. But before we call it a day, might I ask you a question?" he inquired, rubbing his hands together. I rose a brow but nodded.

He looked down at the ground, his eyes searching his thoughts before looking back at me.

"This April, the first to be precise, the DWMA holds a gala to celebrate the founding of the organization. Since you are indeed my second in command, many people wish for you to attend. You can invite who you want, but if I may be so bold, would you attend?"

My eyes shot open in surprise. A party? Entirely different topic then what I was expecting.

April first huh? I looked around, thinking for a bit. Astoria was near exploding once more, and the others were all waiting for my answer.

Why not?

I smiled, nodding my head, "Sure. I don't see the harm in a party."

Death smiled at me, nodding his head.

"Fantastic. It's a formal event, so wear something appropriate alright?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, glaring at him.

"Ok, just because transforming leaves me in nothing but residue doesn't mean I don't know how to dress for a formal event. I'll have you know I was there on the night of the Russian Revolution! So please, spare me your concern, I won't show up naked or anything," I sighed, tapping my foot.

Death looked away nervously, his arms flailing as he tried to respond.

"Uh well... I just wanted to make sure you knew and everything-so yeah, but I never-"

"Oh can it Shit Lord, I get it. Thank you for your concern, but if we're all done here, I have letters to sort through and a dress to buy," I interrupted, holding my hand up.

He stopped mid-sentence, then glared at me.

"Alright whatever, Lizard Lady. See you there I guess…" he crossed his arms, turning away from me.

I snorted, expelling smoke before turning on my heel, dismissing Andrei and walking back down the corridor. Astoria, Velvet, and Sound all tailed me, asking me question after question about what I would wear and who I would invite.

But I wasn't thinking about any of those things.

In actuality… I was thinking about Lord Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand fight done!
> 
> Man, this chapter was so fun to write! Death and Elphie finally duked it out and it turns out they're pretty equal in strength. However, Death actually remains the stronger of the two because of his experience.
> 
> But, the romance trope is finally showing its head huh? There will be a tiny little four year time skip after the next chapter, but it won't make too much of a difference in the story, it's just keeping us in the important events and not just a couple chapters with no actual plot in them...
> 
> But yes, we get to see Elphaba recruit another magic user for the PMUD, we see Andrei working for Elphaba, and Death has invited Elphaba to the Gala!
> 
> Yeah, it was never actually stated, at least I don't think, but they arrived in Death City around February/March. So now that the gala is one it's way, or more like next chapter, things are going to start taking a turn towards Elphaba and Death's relationship... finally.
> 
> But I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo excited for next chapter, it's gonna be so fun. And did anyone think about anything dirty in last chapter's preview? I certainly did *bricked*
> 
> Welp, that's all I gotta say. The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Ever since their fight in March, Death and Elphaba have been rather... tame around each other. But with the Evening Gala here, their relationship takes an interesting turn when Lord Death asks Elphaba to dance with him. How will their relationship change, and will it be for better or for worse?
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	25. Shut Up and Dance With Me

Arriving in the DWMA around winter was a good idea. I was in time for one of the greatest parties that the organization had ever seen. On April 1st, around eight hundred years ago, the Kishin was defeated and the DWMA was founded.

Funny enough, that day was also Velvet's birthday. She conveniently didn't tell us that, but I found it in her file when I was going through PMUD paperwork. Can't hide anything that one.

But luckily, we found out that Velvet actually liked writing stories, so we were able to buy her gifts in the end. I got her one of those vintage quill and ink sets since I was what Astoria called "old fashioned". Astoria bought her a huge box to store her works in and Sound had a few piles of empty journals for her.

Good thing for us was that she had no idea we knew it was her birthday.

But, in all honesty, that wasn't what I was nervous about.

I was actually nervous about the whole 'Death was gonna be there, thing'.

In the few months I had been here, the only thing he and I did was fight, call each other names, and just get on each other's nerves in general.

But after we  _really_  duked it out back in March, we had just been… silent around one another. It was as if we had a newfound respect for each other after seeing the other's power. I mean, that was what we argued about nine times out of ten, so maybe now that we had seen each other's strength…

That desire to fight just… died?

I didn't know.

But I do know, that night at the Gala changed him and I's relationship for the better.

Three nights before, I was standing in a tailor shop a few blocks away from my apartment, looking over dress after dress. Astoria was running back and forth between me and the rack, holding up different ones to me, muttering some incoherent comments about it, before rushing back and picking something else up.

Velvet had been brought to, even though she was against the whole dress thing. No matter how much Astoria and I tried, she fought us tooth and nail about putting anything in this store on. Eventually, we gave up, letting her just sit on the bench while Astoria tried to find a good color for me.

"Astoria, sweetie. If no other color works, let's just do black. It looks good on me, and everything actually, stop beating your brains out over this," I sighed, watching her hold up a blue dress to me.

Astoria snorted, throwing the dress onto the rack and pulling out another one.

"It's not that simple Elphie! You have to look absolutely  _perfect_! No exceptions or excuses! We'll be here all day if we have to!" she declared, throwing the dress.

Velvet groaned in annoyance, sliding off the bench and onto the floor.

"Astoria, just take her advice and pick out something black. It looks good on her, we both know that, so stop bending over backward to make it extra showy. Why are you so hellbent on making her look so spick and span for this whole thing anyway?" she asked, sitting crisscrossed on the floor.

Astoria stuck her tongue out, dropping more dresses onto the rack. I smiled nervously, hoping to every god above this would be over soon.

"Because duh! Lord Death will be there, and I want Elphaba to look so beautiful his jaw hits the floor!" she boasted, pounding her chest like a warrior.

So that was it.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly at her.

"Astoria, you're  _still_ going on about that? Darling while I appreciate your concern over my love life, I don't think it's gonna happen," I sighed, looking down at her. Astoria huffed, shaking her head in defiance.

"But you two are so perfect for each other! Super strong people who strive to make the world a better place with no tolerance for people who go against them. You two were like…  _made_  for each other! And you have a necklace with his mask, so how come you hate the idea so much?" she asked, poking the quartz necklace.

I grabbed the pendant gently, stroking it with my index finger.

"...My father gave this to me after my sisters died. It was the first, and only time I ever met him. He helped me come out of my depression and helped me move on with my life. He gave this to me after his own trip to Death City, saying he felt I had some kind of fate in this place. I'm still not sure what it is though…" I whispered, the memory of him and I flashing through my mind.

Sometimes I wish I could still talk to him…

Both Astoria and Velvet went quiet, hearing the sadness in my voice. Astoria looked down at her feet, twiddling a coat hanger in her fingers.

"...He sounds nice," she said, smiling widely at me. I smiled back, nodding my head.

"He was. Wish I could've grown up with him like he had planned. But, life's not fair in some cases. So, don't beat yourself up over trying to get Death and I together alright?" I cooed, patting her head.

The young weapon pouted, clearly put out but nodding her head.

Velvet sighed, standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'll go look for a few dresses, since we're gonna be here for the next five years," she announced, getting a glare from Astoria. I laughed, nodding as the young bluenette walked away.

Once more, I was standing there with my arms out as Astoria pushed dress after dress after dress up to me. Since Velvet had left the area, I went to start a conversation about her birthday.

"So, Velvet still unaware of our little surprise for her?" I asked, talking in a hushed voice as to not raise attention. Astoria smiled, shaking her head.

"Not a clue! I even asked her when her birthday was and she refused to answer me! We're good, trust me. I can't wait to see her face when we give her presents at the party!" she squealed, doing a little happy dance in place.

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Me too. It'll be quite amusing to see how embarrassed she'll get. I do hope she likes the things we got her," I hummed, placing a hand on my cheek.

Astoria waved me off though, a smile on her face.

"Of course she will. Velvet told me she  _loves_  writing little stories and prompts, so I think it'll do wonders for her!"

"What'll do wonders for me?"

Astoria and I silenced ourselves immediately, turning abruptly to see Velvet standing a few meters from us. Astoria waved her off laughing.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing some dress talk," she lied, clapping her hands together.

Luckily, she believed it. Velvet rolled her eyes, walking over to us.

"For the last time, I'm  _not_  wearing a stupid dress. Oh, by the way, I found this one. It's Elphaba's size and black, so how about it?"

Astoria took the waiting dress from Velvet's hands, holding it up and looking it over.

Floor length with a V neck, there were no shoulder straps, but one of those neck straps that crossed in the front only. The front of the dress stopped at mid-thigh, but in the back it continued, leaving just the slightest trail. The back of the dress stopped at mid back, which meant my shoulder blades would be exposed.

Astoria stared silently for a few minutes as if debating if she would let me try it on. Suddenly, she thrusted it into my arms.

"Go. Try it on now." She pointed aggressively at the changing room behind me, her face sterner and her voice lower than normal.

I made no attempt to argue, so I walked right into the room as instructed and proceeded to put the dress on.

When I fitted into it, I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

It didn't look bad, at least to me. The black fit well with my dark skin and black hair, and it even matched with my tattoo. It certainly made my eyes pop thought, with the bright gold standing out vividly against the dark theme I had going on.

I sighed heavily, then stepped out to be judged.

Once out, I moved the stool that Astoria had been using and stood there. I held out my arms and smiled.

"So, what do you think?"

Astoria and Velvet's jaws promptly dropped.

I reeled back in shock, suddenly feeling self-conscious has the two girls stared at me silently. There was a heavy pause in the air as they looked me over, exchanging glances.

"...We're getting it."

"I'd give my firstborn to see her go in that."

"I agree, HAND ME THE WALLET!"

Suddenly, the two were all over me. Velvet was racing to the counter to go ahead and get the payment ready while Astoria jumped all over me happily.

"Oh my gosh Elphie you look FANTASTIC! Lord Death won't be the  _only_  one starstruck and unable to speak when they see you! I bet the whole ROOM while it there in awe!" she cried, clapping her hands.

I smiled, a small blush rising on my cheeks as she praised more over and over again about how the dress looked on me.

"I NEED THE DRESS TO PAY FOR IT!" Velvet yelled, making Astoria rush me back into the changing room. I quickly disrobed the dress and rushed back into my day clothes, sticking the dress out for Astoria to take. Once it left my grasp, I finished getting dressed and left the room to met up with the two.

I saw Velvet and Astoria at the counter, using my credit card to pay for not only the dress but for the pair of heels that Velvet had picked up with the dress.

When I walked over, they had taken the receipt from the clerk and thanked him over and over. When I made my presence known, they ushered me out of the store and lead me down the road.

"Dress done! Now to buy jewelry! You'll be wearing that necklace to the dance I know that, so rings, bracelets, and earrings!" Astoria cheered, grabbing my hand and pushing the bag to Velvet.

The young assassin and I exchanged looks, knowing now that this whole trip was  _far_ from over. I sighed, allowing the child to drag me down the sidewalk with glee.

"Oh, we'll need makeup too, how dumb of me."

"I am NOT, wearing makeup."

* * *

Three days since the shopping trip that had taken a grand total of seven hours, the night of the Gala was upon us.

I was currently doing my hair into a high top, side ponytail. I basically made three topsy tails on top of each other on the back of my head, secured the bottom of it at the top of my neck, and let the rest of my hair draped over my shoulder. The nice thing about wavy hair I didn't have to curl it, but it  _was_  a bitch to get it to do what I wanted.

I had to fight Astoria on the whole makeup thing. I honestly never understood the whole thing about makeup, caking weird, powdery chemical products on you to enhance your look. I had the dress, the jewelry, even the fancy shoes and hair, I was NOT doing makeup.

Once my hair was secured, I worked on the jewelry. Earrings, rings, and a bracelet or two did enough for me. The only piece I really cared about was my necklace, the quartz pendant.

I stood from the small vanity I was at, draping the necklace over my shoulders and checking myself in the mirror. Once I had deemed myself ready, I picked up the small handbag we got and proceeded towards the door.

Before I reached it though, the doorbell rang.

I pursed my lips, walking to the door and opening it.

Astoria and Sound standing there patiently, both carrying a wrapped gift.

"Hey Elphie!" Astoria chirped, moving past me and into the apartment.

I rose a brow at Sound, who shrugged and asked if he could come in.

Usually, only DWMA members were allowed at the Gala, but since Death gave me the ability to invite whomever I wanted, I invited Sound so that he could be Astoria's date. Astoria dropped her gift onto the table, looking up to talk to me, only to gasp dramatically.

"OMIGOSH! Elphie you look amazing!" she cried, walking over and hugging my center. I laughed, returning her hug with enthusiasm.

"You look good too. Loving the cute thing you got going there," I complimented, see her mid-thigh, bouncy white dress. Sound was dressed in a casual tux, with the standard white flower on his breast. I smiled.

"Looking snazzy yourself Mr. Murphy. Excited for the party?" I asked, giving him a hug as well. He nodded, holding up his gift.

"I am! More excited about Velvet's birthday and getting to dance with Astoria overall, but you could say that," he replied, a small blush on his face. I smiled, nudging him playfully as Astoria ran back to us.

"Alright, we got the gifts and everything. Velvet's gonna meet us there, and luckily she still has no idea that we have this planned for her! So, if everyone's ready to go, let's do this!" she cheered, picking her gift and bag up and marched right out of the door.

Sound and I exchanged looks of amusement, picking up our own belongings and following her out. I locked the door behind us, following the young couple down the stairs and out of the building and into the warm streets. I wasn't used to it being this warm during April, since growing up in the north means that it was cold most of the year. But I liked the warmth, made wearing the dress with no jacket easier.

Not that I was really affected by the weather…

We saw many other students on their way to the Gala, all dressed up as we were. They weren't holding gifts, so we got questions from newcomers asking if it was a requirement.

The looks they gave when we told them no were hilarious to me.

Nearly every light in the Death City had been turned off, save the Academy. The Academy was lit up brilliantly, like a grand palace standing out against the blackened sky. The candle surrounding the buildings stood out marvelously against the rest of the building, and the giant skulls seemed to be glowing themselves.

Fireworks were going off as well, popping behind the building in a beautiful light show. Astoria was squealing the whole way there, even going up the long ass flight of stairs.

When we reached the Academy's courtyard, we saw Velvet standing by the door waiting for us.

She certainly wasn't wearing a dress, that was certain.

She was actually dressed in a formal buttoned shirt with matching pants, and for one that headband was out of her hair. Her hair itself was brushed off to one side, showing off her eyes a bit more than usual.

"VELVET!" Astoria called, running over there as fast as she could without tripping over her heels.

Velvet smiled warmly when Astoria cam running, opening her arms to let Astoria fly into them. They hugged for a few seconds before parting, Velvet noticing the wrapped gift in her hand.

"Oh god don't tell me there's a gift exchange I don't know about…" she groaned, fear overtaking her features. The three of us laughed, all shaking our heads in near unison.

"Nope, not at all. These are for you," I explained, dropping my small gift in her hand. She rose a brow, looking up at me like I had grown another head.

"Wait… what?" she asked, her eyes on me as I walked inside. Astoria was right behind me, dropping her gift in Velvet's arms.

"It's for your birthday silly. We know it's today!" she chirped, skipping ahead of me.

The noise that Velvet made sounded like someone squeezed a baby lion.

"M-My… what!? How did you know!?" she screeched, her jaw way past dropping when she received her gift from Sound. The boy smiled, "Elphaba knows all."

And we left her standing there at the door, not bothering to move her from her stunned shock. It was after about ten seconds that she rushed in after us.

"Now hold on a minute! How did you figure it out!?" She screamed, jumping at me wildly. I laughed, ruffling her hair.

"It's in your profile hun. When you signed your application your birth date was required. And that's why I know you were born April 1st, 1978. So if my math is correct, you're turning… twelve this year?" I asked, receiving a nod from her.

Sound's jaw promptly dropped.

"Wait a minute, you turn TWELVE today!? I figured you were like… I dunno thirteen or something!" he yelled.

Velvet laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't believe me when I said I was eleven. They think I act too mature for my age, but that's just because of how I was raised. Never treated like a child, always treated like an adult. So for my age I don't really give a damn," she explained, her eyes narrowing.

I could feel her aura twisting into distortion. It was suddenly filled with malice and hatred, something that in my opinion, a child her age should never feel.

I patted her shoulder, giving her small smile.

"Hey, don't think about it too much. If it's hard to think about then just take it easy. If you ever want to talk then we're here, but don't push yourself, ok?" I explained. Velvet smiled, nodding her head.

When we reached the door, I grabbed the handle and opened it. Music filled our ears and smells of food drifted in the air. People were out dancing in the center of the room, eating at the table, or standing around mingling.

I let the kids go in front of me, chuckling when Velvet sort of tiptoed in with her presents, as if trying not to make a scene.

I followed the three in, ignoring the eyes that were following me as we walked over to a table to claim.

Once seated, Astoria ushered Velvet to open her presents, pulling out her camera to take pictures of the poor embarrassed assassin.

"Come on Velvet! Don't just sit there, open them!" she cried, turning on her camera and hitting record.

The bluenette sighed, taking the smallest of the presents, or mine, and gently unwrapping the paper. The grin that spread on her face when she saw the quill and ink reassured me greatly.

"Wow, this is vintage and everything. And a very nice tip too… thank you Elphaba," she smiled, looking around as if embarrassed. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Not a problem. Glad you like it. I decided on that since Astoria calls me old fashioned because I honestly prefer quills to pens," I explained, glaring at her. The weapon shrugged, looking away innocently.

"Oh please, you act like it's so bad. Well, you  _are_  over two hundred years old soooo…" she hummed, dodging the playful blow I swung at her head.

Velvet shook her head, going to open the next sized present. She grinned at the small pile of notebooks presented, looking through them happily.

"I've been needed a few more, I'm almost out of space in my other notebooks. Thank you Sound," she chirped, getting more and more excited. Sound nodded, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Y-You're welcome…"

I smiled, watching as Velvet took the last present and unwrapped it. She let out a small gasp when she saw the decently sized box that held notebooks, pencils, and erasers, loose leaf paper, ect. She opened and closed the drawers, gawking at the space in each other them, and even squealed a little bit at the handle that made the case portable.

It was kind of cute, she was acting her age.

"Oh jeez, this is awesome. Thanks Astoria, this'll make things much easier to carry around!" she grinned, pulling the albino into a tight hug. Astoria returned it with zeal, the two squeezing the life out of one another for a few seconds. After everything was unwrapped, I threw away the paper and cardboard, and Velvet was eagerly placing the books and pen inside the case.

"Good evening! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves, you were late for my greeting!"

We all turned to see Death walking over to us, a smile on his face. He was dressed in white instead of black, and his cape had been left behind somewhere. When he neared the table, he gave us a small bow in welcoming, which we all gave him half bows from our seats.

But I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"A greeting? Oh please, you're the type of formal greeting would be 'hello', and that's it," I mused, watching him glare at me.

"Hey, I can give a formal greeting! I did, but you missed it!" he shot back, turning his nose up.

I laughed, watching Panthera walk up behind him.

"Yeah, uh sir? Your greeting wasn't just hello. It was a whopping 'good evening, nice to see you, have a good time.' That was it…" she explained, giggling when Death shot her a glare.

The rest of us laughed, Death pouting slightly.

"Well, whatever. It  _was_  a greeting. Anyway, I hope you all have… aaaaaa…"

Death didn't finish his sentence, in fact, he lost it. For a reason I didn't know, when Death looked at me properly, his voice went dead.

Astoria began shaking in her chair, her hands clasped over her mouth as she attempted to conceal to building squeal.

I rose a brow, feeling slightly self-conscious as the reaper stared at me. His eyes were wide, his jaw hanging, and his face was tinted red, I could see it even in the darkened room.

When I looked to my left, Sound was trying to contain his girlfriend, while Velvet was smirking at me something fierce.

I narrowed my eyes, looking back at the reaper.

"...What?"

As if snapped from hypnosis, Death shook his head violently, rubbing his forehead.

"What? I'm sorry, I was uhh… if I may be so, um bold. Ms. Screeting… you look… well, you look amazing…" he coughed into his hand, turning away from me after he said.

I felt my heart speed up at the compliment, turning away to hide the blood rush I was having.

Goddammit.

And I  _really_  wanted to sock Astoria and her shit eating grin.

I smiled weakly, looking down at my hands, "Thank you Death, you look handsome yourself."

The whole table had gone silent during the exchange, even Panthera had walked away with a sly smile on her face. This was  _really_  starting to piss me off.

Death coughed into his hand again, looking around before nodding his head.

"Thank you Elphaba, now if you'll excuse me, I have… council members to mingle with," he groaned, pursing his lips in annoyance. We gave us a bow before walking back into the crowd and towards a group of older men.

After he left, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Placing my hand on my chest, I took a few, deep breaths to keep myself from passing out. Damn, I will admit, knowing he thought I looked good made me  _extremely_  happy. I'm not sure why, but maybe after our fight, I was striving to have him respect me and see me on the same level as him.

Maybe by hearing that, he was starting to respect me even after the few months of fighting.

"Ooooooohhh, Elphie! HE LIKES YOU!"

I jumped at the unholy screech that sudden pierced my left eardrum, whirling around to see Astoria slapping the table wildly in utter zeal. Sound grabbed her wrists in order to contain her outburst, and Velvet was smirking at me.

"Well, well. Don't have  _that_  kind of relationship my foot, I could see that attraction from a mile away Elphaba," she purred, leaning into my side teasingly. I warmed my bicep to attempt to burn her skin, making her reel back with laughter.

"Will the whole lot of you stop! He just said I looked nice and I said it in return, that's it! Now can we drop it, I thought Velvet was the embarrassment target today," I snapped, crossing my arms.

Sound shrugged, smiling nervously.

"I dunno Miss Elphaba… you to do have some chemistry…" he whispered, looking away quickly.

I rolled my eyes, shoving my face into my hands. Glad I wasn't wearing makeup…

"Why don't ya'll go dance or something and stop bugging me. Velvet, happy birthday, now go away!" I announced, shooing the children from the table. The three took off with laughter, Astoria dragging Sound onto the dancefloor and Velvet off to snag food from the dessert table.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Looking around, I saw everyone had someone to be with, whether friends or a date.

While I certainly wasn't alone, my accompaniments all had dates or were just here for the food, or Velvet.

I placed my bag on the table, pulling out my wallet and opening it up to the pictures I had stored in it.

Cameras weren't the best thing back in the 1700s, but I was glad I was able to snag a picture of my sisters before they died. Black and white, with them all around Aeria. I felt warmth swell up in my chest, an unholy amount of love entering my soul.

Made me miss the old days…

"Here."

I jumped, snapping my wallet shut when a voice offered me something. I looked to see Death handing my a glass of champagne, his face unreadable.

I stared at him for a few moments, raising my brow curiously. He looked away, his eyes wandering before turning back to me with a smirk.

"Since the chillens are gone," he answered my unspoken question. I snorted, taking the glass from his fingers, staring at the bubbly liquid. I rose a teasing brow, "You know, human alcohol has no effect on Dragons?"

He shrugged, sipping his own glass, "And it has no effect on Reapers either. It just tastes good."

I chuckled, taking a sip of the gentle alcohol. I smiled, it did taste good, the right balance of sweet and tart.

I looked around, seeing the group of councilmen off on the other side of the room, "Managed to escape from the old geezers?"

He laughed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, they're a huge bore. They talk about shit I already know, and they tell me like I'm some kind of five year old. I think it's because of how I look, people treat me differently when I don't have my mask on," he explained, swirling his drink around.

I nodded, leaning back in my chair.

"I know the feeling. People think I'm a brand new adult because of how I look, but I've been around more than all of these people combined. How old were you when you stopped aging?" I asked. He pursed his lips, looking up in thought.

"Hmm… oh damn that's a long time. Um, I think I was… around 120? Reapers age slowly, so I stopped at the physical human age of… 28. That seems right," he answered.

I nodded, a silence falling on us. He looked at the unoccupied chair next to me, pointing at it.

"Mind if I sit?"

My eyes widened, shocked at the question. He appeared nervous, as if afraid I'd tell him no.

I smiled, "No, not at all."

He grinned, pulling the chair out and sitting down. He glanced at the box Velvet received, "Velvet liked her birthday presents?"

I nodded, opening the box and showing him the quill.

"Thankfully. This is what I got her. I honestly prefer the look that writing with a quill and ink gives. So many different styles and possible heaviness depending on how hard you pressed on the paper…"

"And the smell of the ink on the parchment, the scratching noise it made. I know the feeling," he finished, closing his eyes blissfully.

I nodded, closing the box.

"Heh, Astoria calls me  _old-fashioned_  because of that," I snorted, taking another sip of the champagne. Death snorted, laughing heartily.

"Haha! Well, we ARE a couple centuries in years. We're ancient compared to these youngsters," he said, a wide grin on his face.

I rose a brow, giving him a playful smirk.

"Oh,  _we're_  ancient? Please, I'm a teenager compared to how old YOU are!" I shot back, laughing when he scoffed playfully.

"Oi! I'm not THAT old…." he pouted, sipping his drink.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh hush. Excalibur told me you were born around 1000s. If that's not old I have no idea what is."

Death's jaw dropped, staring at me in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, you've met Excalibur!?" he yelled. I nodded.

"Yes indeed, and I met the REAL him, tux n' all. Very charming and gentlemanly, told me his story and everything. And between you and me, I know you have a twin," I whispered, smiling.

His eyes looked ready to pop from his head. When I mentioned his brother, he groaned loudly.

"Oh, Life? Yeah, he and I grew up together. We used to play together, run together, explore together, he was a good brother then…" he went silent before giving me an unnerving smile, "He's dead to me."

I snorted mid swallow, feeling some of the champagne shoot from my nostrils. I placed my glass down and coughed roughly, pounded my chest and covering my face with my hand.

Death gasped, laughing pitifully and reaching to the table center to gather napkins.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry! Hehe, are you alright?" he laughed, handing me the napkins. I nodded, pressing them to my face. My nose was burning, but I was laughing.

Death snorted, covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh jeez, you just snorted the champagne out of your nose didn't you?" he asked, grabbing me more napkins. I groaned, feeling tears prickle in my eyes.

"Yeah… I think I did. Oh oooww…" I groaned, wiping my face. Now I'm REALLY glad I wasn't wearing makeup.

Death smiled, laughing some more, "Oh man, what did I say? I didn't mean to make you try and relocate your brain or anything!"

I laughed, pinching my nose after I cleared it out.

"I don't know! It was just the face you made when you said that… haha! Oh god, that was SO embarrassing!" I wailed, covering my face with my hands. I felt large amounts of blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassed that something like happened in front of him.

Death smiled, shaking his head and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No, no you're fine! I'm just glad you're ok," he replied, giving me a side grin.

I smiled, wiping my eyes with my hand.

"Hehe, thanks. Do I look alright after that?" I asked, unable to stop smiling.

Death stared at me silently, his grin still on his face. To my relief, he nodded.

'You look fine, just a little flushed but that's all," he answered, looking away. I rolled my eyes, "Well duh, you try snorting champagne out of your nose!"

He laughed, shaking his head and putting his hands up in false surrender.

"No, no, I'd rather not. But you look fine don't worry. Heh, that's probably the most undignified thing I've seen you do, you're pretty stingy about things normally," he teased, laughing when I took a swipe at him.

"Dignified huh? You wanna see me when I'm pissed!?" I snapped, grinning savagely. Death only chuckled at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh, I've seen the first stages of your anger, I think I'm good. Besides, I'd rather not have you blowing holes in the wall at this point in time," he replied, leaning on the table.

I could only roll my eyes, crossing my arms. What he said was true, however, he had only seen me mad. Not angry. The only time I've been  _truly_  angry was when Maba and her judge struck down my family.

That was one of my darkest times, the genocide I committed. Only five thousand witches populated the Order, and I had destroyed maybe a good thousand of them.

Death seemed to notice my change in demeanor. His face went from one of enjoyment to one of concern, his brows furrowed tightly as he stared at me.

"Hey, are you alright? You're wavelength got all twisted…" he asked, holding a hand up as if ready to reach out towards me.

I waved it off, clearing my mind of the memory and smiling nervously.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking about the one time I've actually been angry…" I explained. He hummed at me, pursing his lips.

"You've only ever been angry once? What happened?" he asked, picking his glass up.

I looked down at my lap, my fist enclosing on itself as that same anger bubbled up inside me once more.

"The Witches happened."

The two of us went silent. The noise around us was loud and clear, but the tension that hung after I said that made it seem like the whole world had shut down. Death's eye widened, and his face contorted to one of concern and even anger.

"The Witches? As in the Order?" he asked, wanted to clarify the witches I was talking about. I nodded.

"Yep, the Order pissed me off something fierce. But this was back those two hundred years ago… I don't like thinking about what they did. More importantly, I don't like thinking about what  _I_  did in retaliation," I stated firmly, making sure to make it clear I didn't want to bring it up.

I was expecting the Reaper to try and pry into it, wanting to get more info on the Order and their location and such. But to my relief and gratefulness, he backed down and nodded his head.

"Alright. I won't ask. It seems personal and you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just remember, I may be your boss and you may hate me, but if you need anything… don't hesitate to ask ok?"

I looked at him with questioning eyes. He wore a genuine smile on his face, and his crimson eyes were gazing at me softly.

I felt my heart beat gently in my chest, and I nodded.

"A… Alright."

He grinned happily, flashing me his teeth in a childish way. I couldn't help but giggle at it. He always seemed so serious around me, but with others, he was way less formal and easy going. I was secretly liking the fact that we were warming up to each other.

And then… the song played.

" _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."_

I looked up, listening to the new song playing through the speakers.

" _I said you're holding back, she said, 'Shut up and dance with me!"_

I watched as Death stood up from his chair, stretching his back before rolling his shoulders and holding his hand out towards me.

" _This woman is my destiny, she said 'oh oh oh"_

Death smiled lopsidedly, shuffling his feet nervously.

"...Wanna dance?"

" _Shut up and dance with me!"_

I felt my heart pound and my cheeks burn. I stared at his outstretched hand, wondering silently if I should or not.

I would've said no, but I didn't.

"...Sure."

He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. Once up, he guided me out onto the floor, moving past the crowded children and into were the faculty were dancing. When he found a spot, he turned towards me, taking my other hand and lacing his fingers with mine.

" _We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite!"_

I dismissed the warm feeling rushing through me, beginning to move in time with the fast song.

" _Helpless to the bass, and the fading light,_

_Oh, we were born to be together, born to be together!"_

"Hope this isn't too awkward for you," he smiled, spinning us with the change from the first verse to the chorus.

" _She took my arm. I don't know how it happened!"_

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine, I'm alright."

" _We took the floor and she said…"_

He grinned, sighing in what I believed what was relief. He pulled me closer, our chests nearly touching as the song jumped to its famous chorus.

" _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._

_I said you're holding back, she said 'Shut up and dance with me!"_

Death spun us around, and began another conversation.

"I mean, I just wanted to know if this was ok, since others are very clearly staring at us with slacked jaws," he pointed out with a whisper, drawing my attention to the groups of students and faculty watching us while dancing.

" _This woman is my destiny, she said, 'oh oh oh"_

"So yeah, I was making sure-"

"Death!" I snapped, giving him an exasperated grin. He stared at me nervously, fearful of what I would say next.

" _Shut up and dance with me!"_

I grinned widely, hoping that the song got my message across to him. To my luck, he smiled back, his lips snapping shut as the song went into verse two.

" _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks._

_My discotheque, Juliet, teenage dream"_

I decided to get bolder. I released his hand and grabbed his shoulder, hearing him squeak like a hamster in surprise.

" _I felt it in my chest when she looked at me."_

I smiled, feeling happy when he got bold as well and grabbed my waist with his free hand.

" _Oh, we were born to get together, born to be together!"_

The warm feeling that swelled in my chest was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. When I was suddenly pressed to him, and the two of us got more bold with our dance, I felt like a giddy school girl and couldn't stop the grin spreading on my face.

" _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened."_

When I looked up at him, he was grinning back at me, his wide eyes staring into mine.

" _We took the floor, and she said…"_

" _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."_

He swung me around gleefully, my feet coming clean off the ground. I yelped in surprise, but I lost myself in the song and his arms.

" _I said you're holding back, she said, 'Shut up and dance with me!"_

We began doing a sort fast, ballroom type dance, Death spinning me out then back in, lifting me off the ground. Luckily I knew how to dance, and easily responded.

" _This woman is my destiny, she said, 'oh oh oh,"_

I laughed with zeal when one of my heels flew off, tumbling into the little circle we had made for ourselves.

" _Shut up and dance with me!"_

When the song went into the instrumental, we lost all sense of order and forgot trying to dance properly. It was fun seeing the other students get close to us as we danced, trying to either copy our movements or just yelled.

I saw Astoria among the crowd, and I swear I had never seen her so happy.

" _Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future."_

Death spun me around to him, latching onto me around the waist and staring at me with a wide grin, and I grinned back.

" _I realize, this is my last chance!"_

The two of us moved across the floor, me picking up my stray heel and removing the other, shoving them into Astoria's arms when we moved by.

"I TOLD YOU!" she yelled over the crowd, making me roll my eyes and shove her towards Sound.

" _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened!"_

The two of us were able to move away from the large, finding a more secluded area to continue our dance.

" _We took the floor and she said!"_

Suddenly, the music got quieter and slower, and Death slowed us down. Suddenly, he was looking around in thought, his brows furrowed. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but be began speaking before I could.

"Hey… um, I have to apologize."

" _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."_

"What for?" I asked, slowing down with him. He looked down, a saddened look in his eyes.

"I um, I wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you."

" _I said you're holding back, she said 'shut up and dance with me…"_

I stared up at him in alarm, my breath hitching for a brief moment. I didn't say anything, and I let him continue.

"I just, the thing I said when we first met made you angry, and at first I didn't understand why. Well now, after everything that's happened, I feel like I need to apologize for it. I felt like I was trying to prove you wrong over those few months, because you walked up and challenged everything about us, and are now changing it."

" _This woman is my destiny, she said, 'oh oh oh"_

My lips tightened as he continued, "And so, I shouldn't've treated you the way I did. You were right, I was wrong, and for some reason, I couldn't accept it. So… I mean I get it if you don't forgive me. You were just defending yourself and I challenged you all the time and-"

"Death."

I stopped him mid-sentence, knowing he was going to ramble on. He stared at me fearfully, hoping that I wouldn't regret his apology. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling the reaper in for a hug before singing the next line of the song.

" _Shut up and dance."_

The laugh he made was music to my ears. It was full of relief and happiness, and it made me smile too. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hand and waist and began our fast-paced dance once more, spinning me around faster then I could register.

" _OH, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me!_

_I said you're holding back, she said 'Shut up and dance with me!"_

The two of us stayed in our little corner, distant from the rest of the world and only focusing on each other.

" _This woman is my destiny, she said, 'oh oh oh"_

" _Shut up and dance with me!"_

Suddenly, Death had lifted me clean off the ground and raced off the floor, moving past people and out onto one of the balconies.

" _Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me!"_

Once we were out of the building and in the warm, night air, he placed me down. The two of us erupted into roaring laughter, clutching onto the railing and unable to breathe.

" _SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"_

The song had ended. People inside were either moving off the floor like we had or stayed on the floor for the next song.

I leaned on the railing for support, trying to contain my breath as the laughter that had bubbled up inside me died down slowly.

I sighed heavily, leaning on the rail watching the city below. People were walking in and out of the building with ease, some leaving the party early, some going to great friends, or others just going to get some fresh air like ourselves.

I let out another breathless laugh, turning to see Death leaning on the rail. I shook my head, leaning back and letting the gentle breeze run by.

"Oh man… I haven't had that much fun in ages…" I sighed, staring up at the grinning moon. Death hummed next to me, my gaze turning to see him stand up straight.

He smiled, raising his brow in my direction curiously.

"Heh, really? In all your years, dancing was more fun than exploring?" he asked. I nodded, lifting my arms and stretching my back out.

"Eeyup! I'll be honest with ya; exploring the world is all fine, well, and dandy… but sometimes it gets… old. I've honestly longed to find a place to settle down and stay. Ireland wasn't it, not even the Dragon Nest, just a place for someone like me to live and make some kind of difference. In Ireland, I was told day by day that I was a worthless human being and only a curse upon my family. In the Dragon's Nest, I spend nearly thirty years just… sitting around wallowing in my own sorrow, and then I placed my soul around it to protect it from outside humans so that place is a bust…" I answered, staring out at the dark city.

When I looked to my left, Death was staring at me silently, his eyes wide. He looked down, rubbing his hands together.

"Wow… and I think I have issues…" he laughed, rubbing his neck. I laughed with him, looking down at the ground.

"Heh, yeah. I can tell it's the opposite for you though; your aura longs for the outside world. Now I may want to settle, but I don't think I could do it for… centuries like you have," I confessed, rubbing my arm.

Death nodded, looking up at the sky.

"Yes. It does get frustrating often, especially when something happens outside the city and there's nothing I can do about it. I've lost many people outside the city, and every time it happens, it just… kills me," he answered, closing his eyes.

I stared silently, feeling sadness and sympathy build in my chest. It was interesting, how much the two of us were alike in some aspects.

He wanted to leave, I couldn't back.

And both of those things were because we had something to protect.

I smiled, "Funny how we're alike."

He chuckled back, "Yeah, we are aren't we?"

The two of us looked at one another, a sort of understanding transpiring between us. The Reaper turned to me, looking at his hands before holding one out towards me.

"How 'bout we just forget this whole fighting rivals thing? Even if I could still kick your ass," he asked, grinning mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, staring at his hand for a few moments before taking it.

"As if, I could  _eat_  you if I wanted," I snapped back, shaking his hand firmly. The two of us held each other's hands for a few moments after, that understanding growing firmer.

I smiled, looking up towards the moon along with him.

It was funny to me, how little interaction we had… all we did was fight the first four or so months I've been here.

And now, now we had formed a bond I had never shared with someone.

Someone who  _got me_. Understood my plights, understood the hardships of long life, even had their soul bound to something they loved.

He couldn't leave, I couldn't return.

And if I'm honest with myself, when I shook his hand on that night, that fatefully dance…

I didn't wanna leave either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> Does this story take place in 1990? Yes. Did Shut Up and Dance With Me release in the 2000s? Yes. Do I care?
> 
> Not really.
> 
> The first, true romantic moment Elphaba and Death shared! They've finally accepted their mutual understanding of each other and have become friends!
> 
> Yeah, just friends for now.
> 
> We also get to see a bit about how Death feels about his brother, which in turn makes Elphaba realize that like herself, Death has some hidden emotions within his own soul.
> 
> And will I write a story about this past Death hasn't spoken of? We'll see~~~
> 
> But yes. Velvet's birthday is revealed and why she acts so mature for her... age. Yeah, Velvet is only in the Dragon Witch very briefly. In fact, she leaves Death City in maybe about four or five chapters? I would check the Table Of Contents but I'm too lazy XI
> 
> But next chappy, we see a problem rise up and Velvet is gonna get Elphaba's undivided attention! Plus Death is gonna much more involved then he has been.
> 
> Yeeasshh, we've had our wind down chapters, but we're getting back into the dramatic shit next chapter!
> 
> Welp, that's about all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Four years have passed since the Eve Gala. Elphaba and Death have become inseparable friends, Astoria's gone from student to Mercenary, and Velvet has finally settled into her Death City life. However, when a sudden wave of Shapeshifter deaths is revealed, Elphaba may or may not be prepared for the events it will cause. But on top of all that... how will she deal with her rising emotions?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: February 10th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~
> 
> EDIT: Hey guys, if ya'll wanna see some art of Elphaba, head over to my Tumblr, I just posted a portriat I made of her. Forgive me if my art's not all that good yet I'm working on it XI
> 
> Tumblr account is: tiramina8914 (its the same name...)
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S IT!!! The whole story is now up and up to date on AO3!!! I hope it wasn't too crazy, but now all we have to do is wait for Saturday! LET'S DO THISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!


	26. A Hidden Emotion

"Did you know that Grim Reapers are polymorphic?"

"Death what the fuck?"

The four years after 1990 were peaceful, and relatively uneventful.

Astoria became a mercenary for the DWMA, scary I know; Velvet continued her work as my assistant; and I had now raised over five hundred people in the PMUD, with Andrei as my right-hand man.

To sum it all up, everything was fine, until 1994 that is.

But, before the drama happened, I was standing in the Death Room going over who I had fired, who I hired, and who I was pondering over before the Reaper dropped that very disturbing comment out of thin air.

"What the hell Death, why would I want to know that?" I asked, dropping my clipboard on the small wooden table in frustration. To my utmost annoyance, the man only shrugged, looking around innocently.

"I was just trying to start a conversation…" he smiled, tapping the table nervously.

I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"And telling me that Reapers can shift their bodies from male to female both willingly  _and_  biologically is how you decide to go about doing that?"

"...Pretty much."

I was ready to throw the clipboard at him, pursing my lips in anger.

"Well, did you know that Dragons know how to properly turn a human body inside out?" I asked, adding my own comment to the weird conversation.

Death stared at me silently, looking around nervously.

"Uhh… no, I did not and I'd rather not find out how you do that."

"Good, let's keep it that way," I smiled, turning back to the files on the table.

The occasional bickering and threats of a fight came up between us every other week during these four years of solitude. Death and I became inseparable friends after the Gala had occurred, working to change the DWMA and otherwise just being in each other's presence. I had grown fond of living in Death City, never feeling  _this_ at home since the Dragon Nest.

The kids were growing up too. The month was September, and the cool autumn air was approaching was quick. Astoria was now eighteen, turning nineteen next month.

And man, wanna really feel something painful? Velvet was seventeen… yeah, she was  _that_  age. And Sound had turned eighteen last July, so two out of the three were adults.

Damn… time flies when literally  _nothing_  happens.

Sadly, that nothing came to an end with the end of the year approaching us fast.

"So, other then your weird ass biology, anything happen recently that I need to know about?" I asked, pushing the files away and stretching my back out.

Death winced, looking at the table nervously as he pulled out a series of files out of the folder to his left.

"Um, actually yes. There's been a series of Shapeshifter deaths throughout the world, and most of them aren't even our cause. The magic users under PMUD protection are reporting this to both your agents and myself, and since the spike has gone up in the past couple of days, that's why I called you here," he explained, handing me the large pile of profiles.

My eyes narrowed, pulling the papers towards me and shifting through them.

This was the first of the crazy events that began to transpire. Suddenly, a surge in Shapeshifter deaths, and most of them not even by the DWMA. The PMUD had become a global thing in the past few years, not just protecting magic users from arrogant DWMA agents, but from people in general.

It made me absolutely giddy to hear that magic users were flocking from Melody to outer cities and even across the globe because they felt safe now.

But this was something that made me uneasy.

"This is… odd. Why Shapeshifters specifically?" I asked, looking up at him. Death shrugged, pulling out more papers.

"That's that thing, we don't know. I went to Andrei the other day and asked him if there is any clear connection in the murders, and he said they all have something the same about them. We think it might be from the same person and or group of people, because this is carved into the lower bellies of all of the victims," he explained, showing me the gruesome pictures of the murders.

I winced, the images reminding me of my own sisters.

In the belly of each victim, two words stood out against the skin of each body.

"COME BACK"

"Damn that's unsettling," I whispered, holding my chin as I looked over each picture. Death nodded, looking down at the folder with furrowed brows.

"Yes, it is. The thing that worries me most is that this is clearly a message to someone. Someone is killing Shapeshifters to try and put some message out there to someone. We have Shapeshifters in the PMUD, and now they're at risk because of this, and I'm worried," he explained, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

I nodded, closing the folder and sighing.

"Yes indeed. Makes me worry about Velvet too. She's indeed a Shapeshifter herself, and she's at risk. Maybe… no, we can't do that…" I huffed, rubbing my neck. I was about to say that we should move Shapeshifters to protective housing run by the PMUD, but that would seem like a desperate move and undermine the people's ability to protect themselves.

"What can't we do?" Death asked, his brow raised. I shook my head.

"Oh, quarantine Shapeshifters in a desperate safety measure," I replied, getting a nod from the Reaper.

"Yeah… that might not boil over well for them. I heard that Shapeshifters are an overall grumpy species and like their privacy," he said, pulling the papers towards him. I chuckled, looking at my nails.

"Maybe that's why Velvet can't get that stick out of her ass." The two of us laughed, going over the files and reports to try and come up with a plan of action.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE DEMON IS COMING!"

Death and I jumped when a male voice rang out in the relative silence. We turned to see a young man running down the corridor wildly, his face scrunched in fear.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hand down on the ground and pulling up the earth to create a wall between him and I.

"If you're going to tear up the place at least do it civilly. What do want?" I asked, lowering the barrier and staring at the young man now on the floor.

The boy scrambled back to his feet, rubbing his face in pain as he rose. The boy in question had crimson red hair that went to his shoulders and bright blue eyes, his face now red from the makeshift wall he slammed into. He was wearing the school uniform and he stretched himself up, turning to me wildly. This was the Death Scythe in training. Eleven, oncoming twelve years old, and a notorious troublemaker.

Spirit Albarn.

"The demon is coming we all need to hide now!" he screeched, running up to us and diving under the table.

Death and I exchanged looks of confusion, staring at the end of him still sticking out from under the table. I leaned down to peer underneath the wood, giving him a confused look.

"Um, Spirit? There is no demon in the building...?" I asked, looking up at Death to confirm my statement. He nodded, looking the corridor when the door opened.

"ELPHIE!"

Death and I looked at each other, "Oh."

The feared demon of the DWMA, a mercenary who used her cute face and small size to fool her targets, otherwise known as my best friend…

Astoria.

She strode down the corridor swiftly, her long, braided hair swishing behind her. Her face was more mature, and her arms and neck were covered in scars from four years of basically boot camp.

She wasn't any taller though, she only hit four foot ten and stayed there, but never point that out if you cherish life.

Behind Astoria was the young Stein boy I had met when I first arrived four years ago, much older and mature, with a permanent 'I care not for your stupidity' face on. His eyes were dull and lidded, showing either his boredom or tiredness.

Astoria was given the task of training the two young boys who had become partners when the enrolled earlier this year.

She looked relatively annoyed when she walked in too.

"Hello there. So sorry to disturb you two during your meeting, but one of my little students uh, ran away before we could start our training and I know he's in here," she said, staring down at Spirit who had half his body still sticking out from under the table.

I sighed, nodding my head.

"Yep, ran in here yelling about how the demon was after us and we all need to hid or something of that relative nature," I explained, watching Astoria stare down at Spirit with a bemused look.

"Oh really now? Well then, if he wishes to avoid facing the wrath of the demon he needs to get his sorry ass outside and run two miles," she purred, watching as the young weapon raced out from underneath the table and scrambled back down the hall and past Astoria.

Stein sighed heavily, shaking his head and turning around to follow his partner. He gave Death and I a small wave before walking down the hall after his partner.

Astoria sighed, rubbing her neck and giving us an annoyed glance.

"Jeez, those two can be a handful sometimes… I mean I get that Spirit and I didn't get off on the right foot but that's his fault," she sighed, walking over to us and situating at the end of the table.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Didn't he think you were a student and tried to hit on you or something, only for you to throw him across the room ya'll were in?" I asked, making sure my memory was right. She nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yep. I mean I get it, I'm short and I look young for my age, but I mean come on! Do I look like I'm still thirteen to you!?" she yelled, throwing her arms up.

Death and I looked at each other, then back at her.

"Do you want us to honest oooor…?"

Astoria swung her blade at the both of us angrily, Death ducking back and me just sitting there and taking the blow. Helps when you have near impenetrable skin.

"Will you both quit it! Hey, people give me crap about looking so young now but just you wait, when I'm forty and look like I'm twenty and they look like they're sixty I wanna see who's laughing then!" she screamed, slamming her hands down on the table.

I laughed loudly, taking her tightly closed fists and holding them.

"Astoria hun, relax. No one's laughing at you. At least you can join the 'young forever' club," I eased, pointing to myself and Death. The reaper nodded, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Yeah, you can get some cool stuff when you keep a young face!" he chirped, clapping his hands together playfully.

I rolled my eyes, releasing Astoria's hands and placing them back on the table.

"Well, sorry your students are giving you trouble, I can only imagine what they'll be like when they're older…" I mused, watching Astoria groan.

"Oh god, run for the hills. Stein is already on a violent streak, I fear for what he may do to Spirit…" she sighed, letting her head fall on the table.

Death and I laughed, Death reaching out to pat her head.

"Hey don't stress, they'll lighten up as they get older and more mature," he cooed, rubbing her head for a few moments. Astoria only made a noise, shaking her head from where it was shoved into the table.

"Yeah right, I fear they may get worse from here on out. And that's not even the worse of my problems, but I'm having family issues too…" she wailed, throwing her arms out and nearly knocking my tea over. I grabbed the cup before she could send it flying and gave her a questioning look.

"Family issues? Problems with Marina?" I asked, placing my cup out of arm's reach. Astoria shook her head, leaning on her hand.

"No it's not Ma, she's fine. It's my grandparents. They're back and in full  _fucking_  swing too!" she threw her arms about wildly as she spoke, showing her anger.

Death looked confused, but I was shocked to hear it.

"Your grandparents? But, didn't they basically give up when you enrolled here?" I asked. Astoria groaned, shaking her head in defeat.

"Apparently not, they're  _still_  trying to get me on their side. And you won't believe what they told me the other day over the phone, ohoho lemme tell ya, I was off the walls livid! They called me, ME, and told me that in two years, they were going to marry me off to some George Evans man! And not ONLY that, but that I'll be moving back to Melody by December so that I can prepare for it!" she screeched, going so far as to stand up and begin pacing around.

I stared at Astoria with widened eyes. This is was the first major event that happened after those peaceful four years… the announcement of Astoria's arrangement.

Death was gawking at her too, the files long since abandoned.

"Are you serious, an arranged marriage? Are your grandparents nuts?" Death asked, leaning on his hand.

Astoria puffed her cheeks out, pulling at her hair in aggravation.

"Apparently it's legal in Melody still!? I don't even know, this Evans guy is some rich asshole who owns the Evans corporation, a rich instrument distribution company. He's taking over in two years, so they want me to marry into a rich family like they tried to do to Ma. She got away but oh jeez, I don't know if I can…" she sighed, sinking back down to the table.

I sat silently, my mind racing.

Astoria was being forced into an arranged marriage by her estranged grandparents and for some reason, she couldn't do anything about it?

"Astoria, why can't you just say no? I mean, you're on the road to marrying Sound I can tell; you two have been in a relationship for the past four years and show no signs of breaking up," I commented. Astoria blushed gently, the mentioning of marrying Sound embarrassing her. But she only shook her head and sunk down to the floor.

"Yeah but… it's just they are taking some  _scary_ measures to have this happen. I'm afraid that if I say no… something bad's gonna happen," she answered, closing her eyes and pinching her nose.

I hummed, reaching over and patting her leg.

To my utmost sadness, this event was one I couldn't prevent from happening. Astoria's fears were realized later in the next few months, but we aren't really there yet…

"Well, just hold out for a bit alright? I'll see if I can do anything for you," I said, watching her smile at me.

"Huh… thanks Elphie. Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure my idiot pupils are doing their laps," she announced, rolling over and standing up.

I smiled, taking the papers and standing up with her.

"Yeah, and I need to get this documented. Death, walk with me will ya?" I asked, smiling when the Reaper basically bounced to his feet in eagerness.

The three of us walked out of the Death Room in unison, Astoria running off early to head outside while Death and I walked down the halls towards the PMUD section of the building.

Death had a whole area marked off for the PMUD, made me realize how sweet he could be if you were on his good side.

"So, what are we going to do about the whole Shapeshifter genocide going on?" Death asked, looking through the papers. I sighed, opening the door to the Information Room.

"I'm not sure. I want to keep an eye on it that's so certain. If it only started happening a few days ago, then I don't think we need to take drastic measures just yet. Send out a message to all Shapeshifters to be on their guard, and to report any and all suspicious activity around them. Encourage them to not travel the streets alone and to not leave their homes; have someone where they are at all times, and if feeling threatened, to travel to the nearest PMUD facility as soon as possible. I think that sounds reasonable enough," I explained, filing away the reports. Death nodded, pulling out a small hand mirror and tapping its screen. I heard him begin speaking to the person on the mirror's surface as I moved to ask Panthera a question.

"Any new cases come up recently?" I asked, glancing at her computer screen.

The witch shook her head, "Not that I've received. It's been relatively calm ever since the Shapeshifter attacks began. I have gotten messages from Shapeshifters asking to run files on people in their area, but that's about it. I have my little workers monitoring the files 24/7 so don't worry Miss Screeting!" She gave me a big thumbs up, grinning happily before turning back to her screen.

I smiled, patting her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it. Keep it up okay, all of you!" I announced to the room, getting affirmative answers from the rest of her team.

I walked over to Death, seeing him turning off his mirror.

"I've made the announcement, or I have someone doing it for me…" he said, placing the mirror back in his pocket.

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him.

"Death, people aren't gonna take this seriously if someone other then yourself or I make the announcement. Tell your little lacky to hold off on that announcement so that you or I can make it, got it?" I argued.

He nodded, pulling his mirror back up.

I sighed, turning to look back at the room. The first event was Astoria's announcement, then this. This lead to something that none of us were expecting, especially my personal assistant.

But, while many things happened to the people around me like Astoria and even Velvet eventually…

I myself had my own event occur after my four year peace period.

"Soooo, will that be all?"

I snapped back to reality, turning to see Death staring at me with his big crimson eyes. I nodded.

"So far yes. The only thing we can do now is play the waiting game and hope nothing happens, but knowing my luck something will…" I hummed, scratching my head in irritation.

Death shook his head, waving my statement off, "Oh come on Elphie your luck can't be all that bad."

I stared at him silently.

"Wanna bet?" I deadpanned, my lip curled back. The reaper looked away innocently as if trying to act like he never asked the question at all.

I couldn't stop the blush rising on my cheeks however. It was rare for Death to call me by my nickname, at least the nice one that he didn't give me. Of course, we still called each other 'Shit Lord' and 'Lizard Lady', but it seemed to have a more endearing meaning to it now.

Shitty nicknames for friends.

But hearing him call me Elphie… I'll admit. It made me get warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sooo… hey, Elphaba?"

I looked up, seeing Death looking down at his feet nervously. I rose my brows, "Yeah, what is it?"

Death jumped when I answered him, looking around nervously while furiously rubbing his hands together. He seemed to get more and more flustered the more he remained silent, his face getting red when he finally began to talk.

"So, I was um, well you know. I was hoping that maybe you and I could uhhh… you know maybe… well…"

I rose a brow, "Maybe… what?"

He looked down, clapping his hands nervously.

"Maybe we could… uhhhh… g-go uhhh, m-make the announcement together!" he screeched suddenly, making me jump a good foot and my hair stand on end. I clutched my chest tightly, trying to calm myself after his sudden shout. I looked around nervously, leaning forward.

"Um, sure? Why are you making such a big deal about it?" I asked, seeing him get even more nervous about that question.

"Um, sorry! I just wanted to make sure that the info was presented in a way that made the public see that it was  _really_  important, so having us BOTH there may benefit that factor. So… yeah." He puffed his cheeks as he stared at me, his face flushed in what I believed to be embarrassment.

I rose a brow, staring at him silently.

That was certainly strange.

But the strange thing was that he held a finger up as if he was going to say something else. But instead of doing that, he puffed his cheeks out and pointed behind him. He spun on heel, turning his back to me and just…

Walked out.

I watched him leave quickly in confused silence, looking around as if trying to find the reason he left in such a hurry.

"Damn, a wasted opportunity I tell ya."

I turned around to see Panthera leaning out of her hair, a sly grin on her face. I rose a brow.

"What opportunity?" I asked, feeling genuinely confused. To my slight annoyance, the witch only shook her head.

"Oh, nothing ma'am. I'll get to work on putting those files through for you," she dodged my question and began doing exactly what she said she would. I stared at her with my mouth open, ready to say something back.

But nothing came out.

I began to feel bad suddenly, feeling like Death wanted to ask me something else but was too scared to do so.

Did I do something to him without realizing it?

I looked back at Panthera once more, wanting to make sure that everything was ok before walking out.

As I walked down the hall, a few things ran through my head.

Most of it was about my concern over the whole Shapeshifter deal that was happening and how Velvet was at risk of falling victim to it because she was a Shapeshifter.

I decided to talk to her about it over lunch.

* * *

"Oh, that? Astoria told me the other day when it was on the news."

To my relief, Velvet was aware of the sudden spike in Shapeshifter deaths. She and I decided to go out to DeathBucks to grab lunch before I had a meeting with some of the grouchy council members.

Velvet had experienced the most change out of the three of us women in the past four years. She still had that bandana on her forehead and her hair was always kept short, but her attire and overall outward look changed a lot. She stopped wearing that outfit she got from the Star Clan, but that was mainly because it no longer fit her, and was prone to wearing shirts with silly or sarcastic phrases on them.

She basically lightened up these past couple of years, and grew even more mature than she already was. She looked a bit more like an adult now, with her growth spurts throughout puberty shooting her from five foot to five foot six.

Poor Astoria, doomed to be short.

"Oh, so you know already," I said, taking a sip of my tea. She nodded, thanking the bartender for her sandwich. Or really thanking Sound for the sandwich, he still worked there as well.

Sound was getting ridiculous in height. I wasn't aware previously of Faes height averages, but I was slightly intimidated to find out their average height was a whopping seven foot.

Seven. Foot. Oh my god, isn't that overkill a little bit?

And Sound? At eighteen he had certainly reached it. He was actually seven foot ONE, making him a whole inch taller then Death.

I had told him on many occasions to just  _stop growing_  but he was only eighteen so he still had a few more years left before it happened.

"What's been happening?" Sound asked, giving me my plate of escargot.

"A series of Shapeshifter deaths across the globe that are all connected by having the words 'COME BACK' carved into their stomachs. The PMUD and the DWMA both have been getting reports about it so it's been made priority number one," I explained, beginning my lunch.

Sound winced, his cheeks tinting green as he appeared to think of the gruesome scenes.

"That's awful. And this is all over the world you said?" he asked, putting some dishes in the dishwasher. I nodded.

"Yeah. It concerns me because of the message left behind. These shapeshifters are being killed only to let someone know to come back, as it were. It's wrong and its gruesome all at once, so Death and I made an announcement earlier that all Shapeshifters need to take extreme precautions when out and about. I wish it was only in one place this was happening… but since it's a global problem, we have to make it a HUGE deal…" I explained, taking another sip of my tea.

Sound winced, looking down at the sink.

"Jeez, that sounds bad, and disconcerting. Are you worried at all Velvet?" he asked, turning to the bluenette.

I looked over as well, seeing Velvet shake her head.

"I'm not concerned for me. I am a bit worried about other shapeshifters, but we tend to keep to ourselves, so I don't know any other shapeshifters. Only other ones I knew were my parents, but they died a long time ago."

Sound and I stared silently at her, watching her eyes narrow in anger. I had a feeling that her parents not being around anymore had something to do with her clan.

"Sorry Velvet, we didn't mean to bring up anything painful," I apologized, clapping my hands together. She waved me off, giving her signature half grin.

"Nah, you're fine. It's all in the past and there's nothing I can do about it now, all I can do is make myself a better person and help protect others. Unlike my clan at least I have basic human decency," she laughed, cracking her knuckles.

I nodded, turning back to my food.

"Yeah, that's a good deal. I just hope all this drama dies down soon, I've been enjoying the quiet after the whole Noah deal."

Velvet laughed, pushing her plate away.

'Quiet? Try absolute silence,  _nothing_ has happened in the past four years! I mean, before that it was you get to the DWMA, met Death, met me, fight Noah, have a great party, and that was IT! I could use some noise, like I dunno you hooking up with the reaper or something!" she announced, pounding her fist on the table.

I choked on my drink, staring at the Shapeshifter with wide eyes.

"Velvet! For fucks sake, you and Astoria BOTH won't let that go!" I snapped, slamming my cup onto the counter. Sound reached forward and took it from my hand, inspecting it for cracks before placing it in the sink. The Fae smiled, "Well… you two  _have_  been getting along these past couple of years. I mean, a little birdy told me he tried to ask you out earlier today but failed miserably."

I rose a brow, turning to him silently.

"What? He never asked me out. He just asked if we could make the announcement together," I answered, my heart pounded against my ribcage. Velvet snorted, raising a brow judgmentally.

"Yeah, that was his shitty backup plan. He might be over eight hundred years old and a Death God but he sucks  _ass_  in the romance playing field. I mean hell, I'VE done better than him and I've only had a date or two here and there," she spat, sipping her drink.

I rose a brow playfully, leaning on my hand.

"Really now? I haven't seen you with any boy at all?" I asked. Velvet rolled her eyes, flashing her teeth in a smile.

"That's cause I'm not into men. I don't deal with the testosterone, I'd rather see a cute girl," she answered, wiggling her brow.

I smiled, nodding my head.

"Ah, I see. Sorry for assuming," I smiled, feeling slightly guilty. She waved me off again, shaking her head.

"No need for apologies, I know it's the norm so it doesn't bother me. But yeah, it's funny watching guy's eyes pop from their faces when they ask me out and I crush their pride into fucking  _dust_!" she cheered, pumping her fists into the air.

I rolled my eyes, turning to my food.

"Crush any girl's hearts?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh, plenty of those too. I don't deal with bitchy hags either," she waved, Sound hitting her arm for using profanity.

I chuckled, "So you're a heartbreaker. Man, won't you be fun in the future? Just don't hurt people intentionally or we're gonna have a problem," I teased. Velvet sighed, scratching her head.

"Yeah, I know. I only turn girls away if I'm not interested or they're too pushy. Which is what happens nine times out of ten…" she pouted, letting her head fall onto the counter.

I smiled, patting her back.

"Sorry your love life is crushed. You'll find a nice girl that can take it slow don't worry," I said, hearing her groan in aggravation.

Sound walked over from the cash register, placing another cup of tea down in front of me.

"Oh like you're one to talk. Says the woman who is refusing her obvious attractions to the big head honcho of the DWMA," he mused, walking away to deal with another customer. I glared daggers at the young Fae, my heart in my throat.

Velvet snickered beside me, giving me a few teasing nudges to my side.

"Oh come on Elphie don't be like that, you two would be great together. Two overpowered demigod people with tragic backstories and their souls sealed to their homes. You long for a home and he wants a reason to stay home, blah blah blah, you catch my drift," she purred, setting her chin on my shoulder.

I stared at her menacingly, giving her a grin.

"And I'm about to kill the drift," I replied, watching her move away with a smile on her face.

"For the last time, I've said this a million times! What part of I don't like him like that do you people not get!?" I screeched, gripping my hair in desperation.

Sound moved back over, patting my shoulder.

"Oh come on Elphaba we're just teasing you, don't take it too seriously. We'll stop ok?" he said, giving Velvet a look to make sure she agreed. The bluenette rolled her eyes next to me, leaning on her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she mused, finishing her drink off.

I groaned, rubbing my face and pinching the bridge of my nose.

Four years of peace had let me get to know Death better and to understand him on an equal level. He and I were similar in more ways than I had expected, and it wasn't just our power or our soul bonded to our homes.

Our stories, our feelings, even our outlooks on the world were alike. I had learned that he had regretted many things about his past, and feels as if he had failed many of his people and even family at best. His brother, who was angry that he received love for allowing people to make their lives different even though they all ended the same way, his personal team all those years ago that all died in the final fight.

Even his best friend Asura, the one he failed most of all.

Such a happy man on the outside, but so many heartbreaks kept hidden within.

We had both failed many people, including friends and family. We strived to keep the world safe, even at the sacrifice of our own desires.

Death told me once, he desired to have someone he could love. Someone he could hold and not have any fear of losing. He had never once dated or even kissed anyone out of fear of growing too attached, and this is where we differed.

He wanted nothing but love, and I was afraid of it.

Yes, it sounded stupid and even silly; being afraid of love seemed ridiculous to most people.

But, that was my problem. Everyone in this world I loved, from my sisters, to Hikari, even Anam and Aeria, I had lost them in some way. My sisters slaughtered in anger, Hikari giving herself to save her kind, and I left Aeria and Anam to protect them from the outside world, despite their power.

Dragon were nearly indestructible, even Death feared Dragons.

But he didn't fear me… in fact, he seemed to care a bit more about me then I had accepted at first.

But I was afraid of loving or being loved. More accurately, I was afraid of losing people.

I knew I was doomed to lose Astoria and Velvet one day because of my long lifespan, and that was painful enough already.

Death was the only person I knew who would live as long, if not longer than I, so in theory, being with him wasn't all that bad of an idea.

But… something was holding me back from accepting any of those thoughts or even feelings, that I wasn't even sure I had yet.

I didn't figure it out until the last minute, however.

"Elphaba?"

I jumped, snapped up to see Velvet staring at me with fearful eyes. Her hand was gripping my arm tightly, even Sound was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Elphaba, are you alright?" he asked, leaning on the counter. I hummed in confusion.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok, why do you ask?"

Velvet and Sound exchanged looks nervously, as if afraid to speak. Velvet turned to me, giving my arm another squeeze.

"Well… you're crying."

I stared at them in confusion before reaching up to touch my cheek. Sure enough, it was wet.

In my thoughts of loss, I unknowingly shed future tears.

I wiped my cheeks furiously, feeling them grow hot in embarrassment after realizing what had happened.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Just had… just had a few memories playback, I'm fine."

I gave them both an unconvincing smile, trying to hide the emotions swelling within me.

Velvet and Sound exchanged unsure looks, both looking suspicious of my obvious lie. But to my relief, they didn't press the matter.

In all honesty, these past four years here had made me grow attached to this city a bit more then I had hoped. I didn't want to get attached and then lose it, like I had everything else.

And while I never did lose Death City, or even Death for that matter.

I did lose something else.

Two things actually, stripped from me in only the next month….

I only knew them for four years… and it was time to say goodbye to the old days.

I needed my strength for the upcoming dilemma.

My emotions would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggggghhhhhhhhhh my legs huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt
> 
> I had my first day at work and didn't really sit down for like... eight hours.
> 
> But enough about me, let's talk about the chappy!
> 
> So as I've said, there has been a very tiny time jump, only spanning about four years, and Elphaba is now pretty used to her life as the PMUD overseer. And we jumped into the chapter with a casual conversation with her and Death.
> 
> And yep, Astoria is now a mercenary for the DWMA, and the mentor of Spirit and Stein. She may be a self-wielding weapon but she can teach a thing or two. We'll get more explanations into their relationship in Astoria's story.
> 
> So yeeaahh, there's the whole Shapeshifter deal going on, that'll be looked into during the next chapter.
> 
> Lols, Death tried to ask Elphie out but he chickened out last second XD
> 
> You'll get there eventually!
> 
> But yeah, this is gonna be fun after next chapter~
> 
> Also Velvet confirmed a lessy~ I'm gay for her XD
> 
> Anyway, that's all from me! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba receives a call from Velvet in the early hours of dawn, she fearfully reveals that she knows what's happening to the Shapeshifters and why. When Elphaba and Death dig in more, they figure out a bit of Velvet's past and what she plans on doing to stop it. What will Elphaba do, and how will she handle it?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: February 17th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	27. Trust In ME

December of 1994 was just a whirlwind of feelings, heartbreak, and separation.  

Because like I said all those years ago…

Ever lose something you only held dear for a short time, and have it hurt you? 

Because it happened again.

December 18th, 1994 at 02:14 am was when the news came in.  

I was sleeping in my apartment peacefully, tired from a whole day of meetings with councilmen and PMUD agents to try and put the Shapeshifter murders at bay.  

It was at that hour and minute that I received a call on my cell, awakening my from my slumber. 

When the phone rang, I jumped in fright, shooting from the blankets and sheets ready for a fight.  The phone vibrated across my nightstand, making it’s already loud ringtone louder and more obnoxious.  

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, moving my disorganized hair from my face to see what time it was.  

And when I did see the time, I became more annoyed then I already was.  

I groped the empty air for my phone, praying to everything that this wasn’t a prank call because if it was I was going to throw something.  

When I picked the phone up, I opened the phone to see the caller. 

Velvet. 

I rose a brow, pressing the answer button and putting the flip phone to my ear. 

“Hmmm… yes?  What is it?” 

“Elphaba!  Thank god you answered!” 

Her voice was shaking and filled with fear, as if she had seen something horrible right in front of her.  I suddenly felt more awake when I heard her fear filled voice, throwing my legs over the bed and placing my feet on the warm carpet.  

“Velvet?  What’s wrong?”

She sounded out of breath as well, gasping a few times before actually answering me. 

“You… oh my god.  You won’t believe what I found out!  I… I found out why Shapeshifters are getting killed!  I found out just outside the city you have to get out here!  But come alone, I don’t know if I’m still being watched or not!” 

Still?

Despite that, a cold chill ran down my spine.  I leapt from the bed, running across the room to my dresser. 

“I’ll be down there in three minutes.  Sit tight alright?” I commanded, holding the phone with my shoulder as I threw on a pair of pants. 

“O-Okay…” she murmured.  

“Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?” I asked suddenly, the desire to hear her voice suddenly overtaking me.  She hummed. 

“Yeah…”

I smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll stay on.  Just hang on okay?”

“Okay…”

I don’t I had moved so fast on foot in my life.  Once I was out the door I was sprinting down the streets as quickly as I could, flying not once crossing my mind. 

I was glad it was this late at night, or really this early in the morning, there was no one to fight as I made my way to the edge of the city.  The only hard part was making the tight turns as I ran, trying to keep my balance and not fall over. 

When I did reach Velvet, I was shocked at what I saw. 

The young assassin was there at the city’s edge, crumbled to the ground on her knees and her hand over her face.  I could see that her shoulders were shaking violently, as if sobbing.  The arm that was holding the phone up was shaking even more so, as if it was a great effort to keep it at her ear. 

“Velvet!” I shouted, hanging the phone up and rushing towards her.  

She spun around, her once proud green eyes now puffy and red with tears streaming down her face.  

She dropped the phone, her lips quivering as she held in a cry.  

“E… Elphie…”

I didn’t say anything, I only slid down to my knees and took the teen into my arms.  When I held her protectively, she let out a scream of agony, burying her face into my shoulder.  I placed my hand on the back of her head, letting her get the emotions out while looking around for the thing that could have frightened her. 

I didn’t see anything, but Velvet let out another pain filled wail.  

I don’t think she was crying.  I felt no tears nor did I hear them in her voice, but she was screaming something fierce. 

“Hey, hey.  Calm down it’s alright,” I whispered, pulling her back to see her eyes. 

She sniffled and rubbed her face, but she shook her head violently. 

“NO!  It’s not alright!  I k-know… I know Elphie, I know why it’s happening!” she screamed, thrusting her face into her hands.  

I brought her back to me, trying to soothe her as much as I could. 

“Hey, relax.  Take a few deep breaths Velvet, just in and out…” I instructed her to breath before she passed out on me, which would leave me needed to cart her to the hospital.  

I breathed with her, watching the blood return to her face slowly.  She copied my breathing slowly, struggling to regulate herself.  

After three minutes of long breathing exercises, Velvet had calmed down to the point that she could talk without needed to breath every few words. 

“Okay, are you good?” I asked, rubbing her arms.  She nodded, rubbing her eyes and wiping her face.  

“Y-Yeah,” she whispered.  I nodded, sighing deeply. 

“Okay.  Now… tell me what happened.” 

Velvet sighed, her breath hitching as she began to tell me what had occured not ten minutes prior.

“I… I was just out on a walk to clear my head, something I normally do when I’m feeling frustrated.  Well, when I went towards the end of the city… I felt like I was b-being watched, or something.  I tried to find out if anyone was watching me… then… I got-got jumped,” she hiccuped, rubbing her cheeks when more tears fell. 

I nodded, “Alright, go on.”

She sucked in another breath, nodding her head before continuing.  

“I-I couldn’t see who it was at first… I just thought it was just someone trying to pick a fight with me, you know the usual.  B-But it wasn’t… it was someone I knew… someone I  _ know _ .”

I rose a brow. 

“...Who?”

Velvet let out a choked sob, wiping her face as she began gushing tears.  

“I couldn’t b-believe it!  I thought they had forgotten, b-but they haven’t!  I can’t escape from them… I-I can’t escape from HIM!” she screamed, throwing herself into my arms.  I jumped, holding her once more as she screamed. 

“Him?  Who Velvet, who’s him?” I asked, pulling her up to face me. 

Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears pouring down her face as she screamed. 

“WHITE☆STAR!  White☆Star, it’s White☆Star I can’t escape from him!” she wailed, shaking her head. 

I jumped back, my eyes wide.  Who was White☆Star?  And why was Velvet so afraid of him?

But then I processed his name. 

White… Star. 

_ Star.  _

The Star Clan had found Velvet. 

I leaned down, pulling her back to my chest. 

“What is White☆Star to you, what does he want with you?” I asked, swaying back and forth to try and calm her. 

Velvet wailed once more, her grip on my shirt becoming tighter. 

“H-He wants me to come back!  You don’t get it Elphie I can’t run from him!  H-He’s my husband there’s no way!” 

My eyes seemed to pop out of my head.  I stared at Velvet in stunned silence, trying to process her last sentence. 

“Y… Your HUSBAND!?  What do you mean your husband!?  You’re only seventeen and you’ve been here the past four years there’s no way that could’ve happened!” I screeched, feeling angry if Velvet had been going to her clan secretly. 

But she only shook her head, another wail escaping. 

“It happened before!  I-I married him when I was ten; the Clan wanted the next leader to have Shapeshifter blood and since they killed my parents for failing a mission, I was the-the only one who could give it, and White☆Star is the future leader of the Clan!  I got engaged to him when I was four, and they married us at ten and twelve.  HE’S BEEN KILLING SHAPESHIFTERS TO THREATEN ME!  HE WANTS ME TO COME BACK TO THE CLAN ELPHABA AND BEAR HIS CHILD WHAT DO I DO!?” 

I could only sit in silence, watching her fall into my chest and cry.  

That’s what the message meant.  Come back…

I had lived through some scary shit in my lifetime, but this was something that shook me to my very core.  Married at ten, parents killed for a failed mission, engaged at four, and going to be forced a bear a child of a man who slaughtered for fun. 

My life hell was  _ NOTHING _ compared to hers.

But in response to her short, life story, I could only sit there and hold her.  

My eyes scanned the surrounding area, as if waiting for someone to jump out at the two of us.  

Velvet’s tears didn’t cease for another hour, her fear of what was happening overtaking her.  I remained quiet the whole time, not saying anything as Velvet told me what her life was like. 

Born to bleed.  Born to spill blood.  Born to  _ bathe _ in blood.  That was her childhood.  It was do as you were told or die, kill who you were told to kill or be killed yourself.  Velvet had been killing full grown men since eight, killing children her own age or even younger since nine.  Her parents, who hardly loved her anyway were slaughtered in front of her, throats slit for failing a mission they couldn’t succeed in.

She told me she was shallow, hollow person who experienced no emotion.  No love, no happiness, no pain, no sadness. 

Just blood. 

Astoria was the first person she didn’t kill.  The one who made her question herself and her purpose.  Who asked her why she deserved to die, and Velvet couldn’t answer her.  Because Velvet… 

Velvet didn’t know why she killed so many people.  

So she fled, seeking comfort and love in Astoria’s life.  She met me, she met Sound, Death, Panthera, Andrei…

She had finally touched light.  And now?

That darkness was creeping back up her leg to suck her back in. 

I needed to call Death. 

“So… that’s what happened…”

The Death Room was silent when I came in carrying Velvet in my arms.  The poor child had cried herself to sleep, laying limp in my arms while snoring softly.  

“Yes.  Apparently the recent murders were carried out by the Star Clan in order to threaten Velvet in returning to them.  The mastermind being Velvet’s… spouse White☆Star, future leader of the Clan.”

Death was sitting in his chair, bags under his eyes expressing his tiredness.  He groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

“Velvet’s a member of the Star Clan… Elphie.  Why didn’t you tell me?!” he shouted, a look of desperation in his eyes.  

I glared, holding Velvet protectively. 

“I had a good reason not to!  What if I told you and you had her sent back!?  What would I have done then just stand aside and let it happen!?” I snapped, trying to contain my voice as to not wake her. 

Death reeled back, offense written all over his face. 

“Sent her back!?  Elphaba she was twelve when she got here.   _ Twelve! _  Do you really think I would be heartless enough to send a child back into that bloodbath!?  If I ever did something like that I’d LET you kill me!  I would’ve provided her additional protection in case they  _ did _ come after her!  Now they’re killing Shapeshifters, and they’re gonna keep killing Shapeshifters until she returns!” he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

I stood silently, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling him.

I walked over to him, quietly asking if I could put Velvet in his chair as to relax my arms.  When he stood up, I gently placed the sleeping girl in the chair, watching her curl up into a ball before going still, her sleep undisturbed. 

I sighed, turning to the reaper. 

“So now what do we do?  These kills are gonna continue if she remains away, but we can’t just send her back or quarantine Shapeshifters or anything…” I said, rubbing my sore neck.  Death rose a curious brow towards me. 

“Why can’t we?  Won’t it keep them from getting killed off?” he asked, the two of us moving farther and farther from Velvet as to not disturb her.  I shook my head. 

“No, we can’t do that Death.  Not when the solution to the problem is as easy as it is,” I explained, stuffing my hands in my pockets and turning to him.  Death only stared, his face questioning.

“Easy?  What do you mean?”

I sighed, pinching my nose, “If we quarantine all Shapeshifters to preserve their safety, they’re gonna want to the know what will make them safe once more.  If we tell them that all we have to do is to simply hand Velvet over to the Star Clan, the Shapeshifters will demand we do such.  The solution to the problem is so easy, they’ll wonder why we just won’t do it.  It’s unreasonable and selfish for us to hold back, but at the same time we can’t just hand a child back to an abusive and bloody home.  There has to be some other way that we can get Velvet away from the Clan and stop them from killing off the species one by one…” I explained once more, receiving a nod from Death. 

“I get it.  So… if we can’t keep all the Shapeshifters safe at once, but can’t perform the saving action… what  _ do _ we do then?” 

I only remained silent, my gaze focused on the floor.  

For once in my life, I wasn’t sure what to do.  Giving Velvet up would end the problem immediately, or so they said.  But if we did do that, we’d be putting Velvet back into the clutches of her Clan. 

I was stumped. 

I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head. 

“For once Death… I’m not sure.”

He shared the same look of despair I certainly held on my face as well.  We sat silently, the tiredness and frustration running high in the air. 

He sighed, yawning loudly before looking at me quietly.  

“...Bring her to my home.  If they found her here they probably know where she lives and the moment we let our guard down they may take her forcefully.”

I nodded, walking over to were Velvet was now sprawled out.  I hooked my arms under her back and legs, lifting her up gently.  I turned to Death, nodding. 

“This way, it isn’t far from the building. 

Gallows Manor was the name of Lord Death’s home.  

It was a large black, white, and red mansion with the dark skull theme written all over the architecture.  From outside, it appeared that the building held at least three floors, and a potential attic.  

The cool winter air didn’t bother Velvet luckily, for she remained asleep the walk there.  

When we arrived at the gate, Death simply typed a passcode into the small number box and the gate clicked open.  I pursed my lips. 

“You don't have anyone working here?” I asked, watching him shake his head. 

“No.  I don’t really find the concept of having someone else clean my house for me desirable.  So… it’s just me here,” he answered, allowing me to move past him.  

We walked up to the door, Death pulling out a small ring of keys from his cloak’s pocket and twisted the lock open. 

He opened one of the big double doors and stepped aside, allowing me to walk in.  

I let out a small gasp in wonder.  I had to admit, his home was beautiful. 

The entrance foyer held two sets of stairs, both on the left and right, leading up to the second floor of the house.  Next to each stair case were entrances to two hallways, leading to I guessed might’ve been the living room or such.  A large, black chandelier hung from the ceiling, the little flames flickering on when Death walked in behind me.  I grinned like a loon, trying not to twirl around to see more with the sleeping girl in my arms. 

“Wow Death, this is place is beautiful!  I didn’t know you were into this amount of… grandeur,” I teased, laughing when he flushed in embarrassment. 

“Leave me alone Lizard Lady, it’s just the style of the place.  I didn’t build it, but I’ve kept it in tip-top shape ever since it was built… how long ago?  I think maybe… six hundred and… maybe six years.  That’s a give or take quess.” 

I stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Sooo, I’m standing in a mansion that was potentially built in.... 1388?” I asked.  

He looked up, thinking for a few moments before nodding. 

“Yeah, that seems about right.  I can’t remember the exact date but that seems most likely,” he answered, giving me his big, toothy smile. 

I flushed a bit at how cute it was, before shaking my head. 

“Alrighty then.  Where can we put Velvet?” I asked, watching his eyes widen. 

“Oh yes that’s right!  We can put her in one of the guest rooms.  The first floor is actually taken up by the foyer and the ballroom, so all the living extremities are up on the second and third floor.  Follow me,” he explained, pointing to the two doors that lead behind the stairs and seemingly to this ballroom he spoke of.  

But I followed him up the left flight of stairs, walking into a large sitting room. 

The living area was grand was well, with three large couches and a big fireplace. The living room had three different exits, one leading to the nearest bathroom, one to the dining room, and the last one leading to a big hallway.  Death took me down the hallway route, revealing more doors and rooms.  

The second floors hallway contained a total of three guest rooms, a TV room it looked like, and even an art room.  The art room was mostly empty when I walked by, large canvases pushed back against the wall.  

Except for one.  One sitting on an easel in the center of the room with a single stool in front of it, and a large basket of paints and brushes on the floor next to it. 

I turned to Death as we walked by, a grin on my face. 

“I didn’t know you fancied the arts either.  What about yourself are you  _ not _ telling me?” I purred, watching him become red. 

“I-I just paint for fun!  It’s not anything to look into nor does it contribute to my personality!” he defended, walking a bit faster towards one of the guest rooms.  

The second floor was large and expansive, with countless other rooms I hadn’t seen yet.  The hallway from the living room ended with a T shaped end, with two halls on the left and right.  

The wall though, was bare.  Almost every surface of the building had paintings up to decorate it, making the place more lively.  

Except… the end of hallway.  A large space left unoccupied by anything, with a single small table and vase sitting on it’s floor. 

“You know… you could totally put a painting right there?  Would make the wall here more appealing,” I pointed out, seeing him stare up at the empty space.  He hummed, “Yeah… I’m working on that right now.”

I rose a brow.  Working on it?  Did he mean that painting in the art room?  

My curiosity was starting to take over…

“Here.”

I jumped, nearly bumping into him when he stopped suddenly.  We had went down the left hall at the fork in the hall, and he stopped at the end room to the right.  

I walked in after him, whistling at the size at the room.  It held a king sized bed with curtains and two nightstands on either side of the bed.  About three meters stood between the bed and the end of the room, holding a few dressers and such.  Two doors lead to a bathroom and closet and were located on the wall opposite to the bed.  The room had a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a large clear door leading to a small balcony. 

I whistled, nodding my head. 

“Wow, this is a guest room?  I can only imagine what the hell  _ your  _ room looks like,” I teased.  The man rolled his eyes, pointing to the large bed. 

“Just settle her down so that we can leave her be.  Yes the room is big but remember not my choice.  Once she’s in bed just let me know,” he said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

I didn’t do much in the ways of changing Velvet, I really just removed her jacket, shoes and socks, and settled her into the bed.  

I moved the duvet over her, staying still for a few moments at her side.  I debated on whether or not to leave her side, my concern for her wellbeing making me hesitate.  I watched as she remained asleep throughout the whole thing, undisturbed even after our argument.  I envied her ability to stay asleep… unlike myself. 

Once Velvet was settled in, I quietly walked away and left the room.  I closed the door behind me, not wanting to wake her up with unnecessary noise. 

“She good?” Death asked from where he was leaning against the wall.  I nodded. 

“Yep, she’s all settled in.  Hopefully she won’t be too much of a problem for you,” I replied, rubbing my neck sheepishly.  I honestly felt responsible for Astoria and Velvet, so leaving one of them in the hands of someone else was like a parent dropping off their child for babysitting. 

But instead of a snarky comment or an honest reassurance, Death looked at the wall behind me, his face red. 

“Yeah… about that Miss Screeting.  If you wanna keep an eye on her, you can… s-stay here too if you like.” 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise in embarrassment, my face growing uncomfortably warm at the offer.  

Death wasn’t looking at me.  His gaze was set very sternly on the floor beneath him, avoiding my gaze at all costs.

I looked around nervously, feeling a bit bashful at the thought of sleeping in the same house as him.   _ His _ home.  Why did that make me feel all... fluffy inside?  

I did want to keep an eye on Velvet, feeling genuinely uncomfortable leaving her alone at the moment.  Despite the… unholy thoughts running through my head, I nodded. 

“Yes.  If you wouldn’t mind, Death, I’d like to stay here.”

Hearing the loud squeak he released in response to my answer was honestly hilarious.  He looked around wildly, biting his hand as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“O-OK!  W-Well, if that’s all, you know were the g-guest rooms are!  I-I’ll be upstairs in my uhhhh… STUDY!  Yes study, I’ll be there.  If you… need me.  Well… G’NIGHT!” 

Death blurted out his farewell, spinning on his heel to run away.  But he only slammed into the wall he was leaning on.  I stifled a snort as he stood and rubbed his now red nose and forehead, giving me his goofy grin before turning to his right and racing down the hall while making incoherent noises of what I though was distress.  

I smiled, shaking my head and proceeding to the room right next to Velvet’s.  The interior was the same, the only thing it didn’t have was a balcony.  I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, seeing it chock full of neatly folded guest clothes.  They smelt like they had been washed recently too. 

I pulled out some of the softer pants and a shirt, raising a brow when I realized the pants had the mask imprinted all over them.  

First my necklace then these pants, I looked like I was obsessed with him or something. 

I removed my day clothes and threw them in the hamper, changing into the pants and the soft grey shirt.  I flopped onto the large bed, nearly groaning in amazement at how plush the bed was. 

“Man… Death sure knows how to treat his guests…” I sighed, rolling onto my stomach. 

I laid there in silence for a few minutes, my realization at how tired I was coming back to me.  I glanced at the clock on the side of the bed, seeing the time.  

4:06 am. 

The time was beginning to weight down on me once more, my eyes threatening to close as I laid there silent. 

The canvas in the art room.  

I squeezed my eyes shut, rolling onto my side trying to block out the thoughts.  

The canvas in the art room. 

God damn… my curiosity as getting the better of me.  Velvet had just been attacked by the Star Clan for pete’s sake I needed to just relax that tomorrow we could deal with it-

The canvas in the art room. 

“Oh for fucks sake…” I groaned, leaping off the bed and rushing to the door.  I threw the door open, peering down the darkened hallway to make sure no one was around before slipping out.  

I jogged down the hall, making the left to enter the main hallway towards the living room.  

I looked down each open door, skidding to a halt when I saw the darkened art room.  I looked around once more, checking to see if anyone had followed me before slipping into the room and closing the door behind me. 

The art room had five, large windows on its wall exposing it to the outside world.  The canvases around me were all covered in brilliant pieces, clear to my eyes once I flipped the light switch.  Some had large landscapes, others had people or animals, and some just had funny things that I couldn’t describe.  

But that wasn’t my goal.  My goal was the canvas sitting in the room’s center.  

I slowly approached it, walking slightly to my right to get a glimpse of its contents. 

I don’t think I had ever blushed harder in my life.  

My hand flew to my face in shock and my eyes widened, my whole frame shaking as I stared at the canvas.  

Me.  The canvas had a painting of  _ me _ on it. 

The background was a series of soft blues, blacks, and golds, all fading into the figure of me in its center.  I was standing sideways, my tattoo exposed and detailed and my hair covering most of my face.  The thing on my face that stood out was the glowing effect Death had given my eye.  

My hair was down and flowing, but I was wearing the dress I had worn to the dance four years ago, I could tell by the straps. 

I slowly walked towards the painting, my legs shaking as I tried to contain the blood rushing to my face.  

The painted was definitely unfinished, some parts were still flat in color with no lighting or shading.  I had to sit down on the stool in front of it, feeling like I could pass out at any moment.  

My voice had completely left me and my mind was puddled. 

Death had put this much work… into a painting of  _ me _ .  It was shocking, unexpected, thrilling…

And terrifying. 

Was what Astoria and Velvet said throughout these years of Death liking me like  _ that _ actually true? 

If it was then… I didn’t know. 

My fear of loving was a strong thing.  I didn’t want to get anyone hurt because of what happened to my sisters all those years ago, but at the same time. 

The thought of his arms around me suddenly filled my mind.  

I shook my head violently, the blush on my face rising even greater.  I stood from the stool abruptly, racing out of the room in a blind panic. 

I left the light on, and didn’t flinch at the sound I made while throwing the door open. I flew down the hall and back into my guest room. 

Slamming the door, I threw myself into the bed and buried myself underneath all the blankets and pillows it had to offer. 

I was starting to become afraid.  Afraid of my emotions, afraid of my feelings for him… afraid of  _ him _ . 

But of course, I needed to put aside the questions running through my head at mach one and get some sleep. 

Something told me that later that morning was  _ not _ going to be fun. 

Later that morning was awkward for me.  When I woke up, I had rushed myself dressed and down into the dining room for breakfast, seeing Death already up. 

We exchanged no conversation.  Just simple good mornings.  When Velvet had woken up, the bags under her eyes were unholy.  She had leaned on my throughout breakfast, silently and basically snoring while awake.  I ate quickly once the food was ready, eager to get out of the house before any questions rose up.  I had to wait for Velvet however, her normal done before everybody eating speed slowed by her grogginess and exhaustion. 

Death sat on the other side of the table, opposite to me when we ate.  Whenever he and I happened to lock gazes, we’d jump and turn away, both of our faces red.  

I don’t think Velvet noticed this, her gaze never leaving her eggs. 

When we were finally able to leave the house, we moved straight to the Death Room within the Academy.  Death was moving quickly through the hall without so much as putting his mask on, frightening the majority of the students and even some of the staff that had never seen him without it.  

I was behind him the whole time, my back straight and my eyes firm as to make sure everyone knew to get out of the way and not attempt to speak with us. 

Velvet was holding onto the back of my shirt, her gaze on the floor as I pulled her along through the winding maze that was this building. 

When we reached the Death Room, Death took both doors and pulled them open almost dramatically, pulling out his hand mirror to check on something. 

“I’m making sure that every corner of this globe where Shapeshifters live have been doubled up on security.  Mass populations of Shapeshifters are mostly located in Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, South Africa, Samoa, and New Zealand.  Elphaba, I’d like you to send PMUD troops there way as well, as to not intimidate them.  I don’t the Shapeshifters thinking we’re after them or something, it’s your branch of our organization they trust,” he explained suddenly, drawing my attention from elsewhere.  

I nodded firmly, catching the hand mirror when he tossed it behind him to me. 

“Velvet, I’d like for you to remain in my household until this all blows over.  Push comes to shove, and this place is too dangerous for you, I’ll have you moved to Melody to live under Marina’s care.  She’s aware of the situation, and since she’s becoming Chief of Police over there, she’s got the place locked down like Fort Knox, due to the high population of magic user.  Are you alright with that?” he asked, moving back to get eye level with the girl. 

Velvet said nothing in response, only nodded.  I could tell this whole ordeal was scaring her greatly, I’d never seen her so… quiet. 

“Elphaba, get Astoria on the line right now.  We’re gonna need her for some intel,” Death asked, hoping up the steps to his mirror. 

I rose a brow, looking at the mirror as he pulled up multiple pictures. 

“Astoria?  What does she have to do with intel?” I asked, pulling out one of the hidden chairs he kept in the room to give Velvet a place to sit. 

Death smiled, pulling her file up pointing to the occupation. 

“She’s a mercenary for the PMUD is she not?  She’s also training two very skilled kids, who I am impressed with their progress so far.  I know this murderer’s tracks and locations of kill seem to be… all over and without pattern.  But it’s really easy to find it if you look hard enough,” he pulled up a world map and placed reed dotes where each murder happened and when. 

I approached the mirror to inspect it, my lips pursing as I looked at each location in chronological order. 

Asia; Japan.  Africa; South Africa.  Asia; South Korea.  Europe; Liechtenstein.  Asia; China.  North America; Canada.  Asia; Hong Kong.  

“...Asia.  Every other attack takes place in Asia.” 

Death nodded, enhancing the map to secure around it. 

“The latest kill was made here in the US.  More specifically, in Washington D.C. just three nights ago before he made his presence known to Velvet,” he explained. 

I glanced back at the bluenette, watching her shiver at the memory.  

“This means he’s going to attack somewhere in Asia again.  Whenever he strikes somewhere, he tends to make his kill in the capital of said country.  His Japan kill was in Tokyo, China kill was in Beijing, so on and so forth.  If he strikes in another Asian country, we’ll need to station people within each capital.”

I shook my head, pointing at the map. 

“Death, there are forty-eight countries in Asia  _ alone _ .  We know the pattern of  _ where _ he strikes, but WHEN is the problem.  As you can see, there is no pattern in the time and dates.  Some have a two-day gap, others have three weeks or even a month.  Even if we  _ do _ place heavy amounts of agents in each Asian capital, it could take days to get it done and ready.  He could be on his way to his next target right now and we’re just standing around here doing-”

“Taiwan.” 

I stopped talking when Velvet suddenly spoke up, both Death and I looked at her.  She was staring at us intently, her usual firm stare returning. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but Death beat me to it. 

“Taiwan?  What do you mean by that?” he asked, voicing the question in my own head.  Velvet slowly stood up, rubbing her sides as she approached. 

“Taiwan, that’s his next target.  You can’t see it yet, but he has a pattern of where he goes in the Asian countries.  The Star Clan has been around for 500 years, but only just made it’s grand appearance 100 years ago as you both know.  We have the main clan in Wakkanai, Japan, where I was born, and everywhere else has small bases throughout the Asian countries.  He striking in the pattern of when each Clan was moved.  First Japan, then South Korea, then China, then Hong Kong, then Taiwan.  If we don’t stop him in Taiwan, he’ll move to Vietnam, then to the Philippines, then to Singapore, so on.  I don’t know when he’ll strike, but if we want to apprehend him we’ll need to get to Taiwan and fast.”

Death and I stood in silence as Velvet explained the pattern to us.  I had no idea the Star Clan was this… expansive.  Having bases in almost every Asian country, it was nuts. 

“How big are these bases?” I asked, crossing my arms.  

Velvet hummed, putting her hand on her chin. 

“We may have multiple places in the world, but each clan only has about ten to fifteen people at the most, with Japan’s base being the largest.  There are ten different bases in Asia, the last to being Mongolia and North Korea,” she replied, pointing to the respective places on the map. 

Death asked the next question, “So, is there any of getting all of these people in one place?” he asked.  To our relief, Velvet nodded. 

“Yes, but it’s a rare event.  Everyone in the Star Clan, no matter where you are, go to Japan to witness the crowning of the new Chieftain.  Or… White☆Star’s coronation.  But that won’t be for another couple years.  You’re crowned when you turn twenty-five years old.  I’ll be twenty-three when White☆Star becomes the Chieftain, right now he’s nineteen.  We have seven years before they’ll all be in one place.”

Death and I exchanged nervous glances, wishing she had said a number much smaller. 

“Is there any way to pick off each base one by one?” I asked.  Velvet’s gaze fell, and she shook her head. 

“Afraid not.  They’ll notice if we start picking off each base one by one, and they’ll move into hiding.  Plus, I don’t even know where each base  _ is _ the countries other than Japan.  And when the Star Clan goes into hiding, it is near  _ impossible _ to find them.  Our best bet is to try and hold them off until the crowning,” she answered, crossing her arms. 

I groaned in frustration, pinching my nose.  Death seemed to get irritated too; he ran both of his hands through his hair and puffed his cheeks out, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“So, what  _ do _ we do then?” he asked, staring at Velvet worriedly. 

Velvet looked down at her feet, pondering over the question in her head. 

I could see her eyes move rapidly as she thought, wondering what idea she was cooking up in her head.  I was at a loss as to what to do, wondering what I might try and do. 

When she lifted her head, her gaze was firm. 

“I’ll go back.” 

I felt my heart jump into my throat.  Death’s jaw dropped and his eye nearly popped out of his head, and felt my blood run cold. 

“Go back?  But Velvet-?!” Death cried, waving his hands around as if trying to finish his sentence.  I, however, felt an unholy amount of rage boil into my soul. 

“Go back!?  Velvet you are out of your  _ mind!! _  You can’t go back there you’ll know what they’ll do to you!” I screeched, feeling a burning sensation in my chest.  

Velvet stood her ground against me, stepping forward to present her side of the argument. 

“I know that Elphaba!  But what other choice do I have?  If we sit around here and try to find out what to do more Shapeshifters are gonna die!  If we somehow, someway get a hold of White☆Star, another Star Clan member will take his place, change the pattern, and we’ll back to square one all over again!  If I go back he’ll cease this nonsense and the Shapeshifters of the world will be safe once more!  I know it sounds dumb but it isn’t!  This is probably the smartest thing I’ll ever do!” she snapped, pounding her chest. 

I reeled back in shock, the hurt written all over my face. 

“But Velvet, what happens if they kill you!?  What then!?  You can’t just expect us to sit by and let this man rule over you once again!” I replied, feeling a large amount of dread weight down on me. 

But Velvet shook her head. 

“That’s just it Elphaba, they won’t kill me!  Remember, they want  _ me _ to bare White☆Star’s child because I AM a Shapeshifter.  They won’t kill me when I go back.  Sure they won’t be happy in any way, but if sacrificing my happiness is what it takes to get this madness to stop then so be it!  I assure you, they won’t kill me!” She stared at me firmly, not budging when I stepped closer. 

“But Velvet, they’ll certainly  _ hurt _ you!  There’s gotta be a way we can prevent this whole thing from happening!” I argued, feeling tears gather in my eyes.  

I had already lost family once, I wasn’t ready to do this again.  Losing my sisters took me nearly twenty years to get over, and I knew them truly for only a few weeks. 

Losing Velvet, Astoria, or even Sound, whom I had grown to love the past  _ four _ years… it would destroy me. 

Death was staring at me silently from my right, his eyes lowered.  He knew, he knew as well as I did that…

Velvet was right.  This was the  _ only _ way.  The Star Clan had evaded the DWMA for the past five hundred years, they could certainly do it for another five.

But even so, I didn’t want to use my logic in this situation, I wanted Velvet to stay here and be safe!

The young Shapeshifter took my hands suddenly, drawing my attention away from my thoughts. 

I looked down at her, her gaze soft and understanding. 

“Elphie… I’m scared too.  For so long, I wanted to find some kind of… emotion in my life.  When I was tasked to kill Astoria five years ago, I thought it was for the right reason.  But when Astoria asked me why I was killing her… I couldn't answer.  I didn’t  _ know _ why.  She made me realize, that people need to grow and LIVE, decided for themselves whether or not they’ll make good or bad decisions.  I wanted that for myself.  I’ve killed many people in my short life so far, and I don’t plan on killing anymore.  But… if I can fix what’s happening  _ right now _ , save all those people who are like me… then honestly, death doesn’t seem as scary.  Please Elphie, I know its hard for you… and it’ll be even harder for Astoria, but  _ trust me _ !  I know what I’m doing when it comes to this kind of thing.  Please Elphaba, trust in me.  Trust in my decisions!  I won’t let the Star Clan kill me so easily, believe me.  They may think they can control me easily, but I’m a goddamn Canis Shapeshifter, I’d like to see them TRY and take the wolf in me!” 

The grin on her face was wide and proud, displaying her belief in her strength.  She knew she would win the fight about to be presented to her, she was confident in that.  

I knew she would be right in the end, that she wouldn’t let the clan kill her. 

I honestly wish I could take back my decision then… 

“...Are you sure about this?” I asked, my voice feeling weak.  

Velvet nodded, pulling my hands to her heart. 

“Trust me Elphaba, this heart won’t stop beating because of them!” She pounded her chest proudly, flashing me another grin. 

_ “The reason?  ‘Cause I’m the biggest star they’ll EVER see!”  _

I sniffled, feeling the tears beginning to leak from my eyes once more.  I lunged forward and trapped the young assassin in a tight hug, burying my face into her shoulder.  

Velvet stiffened at the touch, but she wrapped her arms around me as well, returning my embrace with the same force of her own. 

This was the first loss.  Velvet had to return to the Star Clan. 

I honestly felt like I hardly knew her because of how little we had together, but at the same time… it hurt just as much. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes, not wanting to pull away.  Death remained silent behind me, allowing us to have this moment to ourselves.  

When I pulled back, I wiped the tears streaming down my face, giving her a smile like she had given me.

“We’re going to Melody first!  Astoria and Sound are moving back there in a week, so we’ll spend a few days there before you leave, got it?” I commanded, watching her laugh.  She nodded, crossing her arms. 

“Sounds good, since Astoria’s getting stationed in Melody because of her… arrangement.”

Velvet glared at the floor, her hands tightening into fists when she thought of it. 

I nodded, looking behind me to ask Death one last question.  But this question was too… light up the mood.

“So, Death.  I gotta question for ya,” I announced, watching him look up at me excitedly. 

“Yes?  What is it?” he chirped, looking eager to help out.  I rose a brow, winking at Velvet before asking him my Q. 

“Sooo, when’s that painting of me gonna be done?  You’re quite the charmer with that you know~” 

The noise he made and the screech Velvet let out just made my day.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! So sorry it's a day late! I had work yesterday and was overly tired, and I just fell asleep XP
> 
> So let's talk about the chappy shall we?
> 
> Yes, White Star is Velvet's husband! And he was the one who began to kill off Shapeshifters so that Velvet would come back!
> 
> A bit of a heavy chapter, but don't worry, we'll have some happy chapters in a bit, after the next one that it.
> 
> Things are gonna change pretty quickly, we won't even have Velvet or Astoria after next chapter!
> 
> Well, they're still in the story and show up every so often, they just won't be in Death City anymore.
> 
> So Velvet has decided to return to the Star Clan! We'll get that story after the Dragon Witch, but for now, we'll just focus on Elphie's side.
> 
> And yeah, Death is a painter. I like to think he'd be a bit on the artistic side, using art to get his pent-up frustrations on being trapped out. But it looks like landscapes aren't his current inspiration~~~~
> 
> hehehehehehe
> 
> But, I have nothing else to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba, Velvet, Astoria, and Sound all return to Melody to spend on last week together. When they arrive, however, they met the one who Astoria is betrothed to, Elphaba finds out what faces all of her friends. Desperate to find out what they face, Elphaba seeks out the only person in Melody who can successfully predict the future. Who is this person, and are they really human?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: Febuary 24th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	28. The Deities of Being

The trip to Melody was a somber one. Watching Sound hand in his form of resignation at Death Bucks broke my heart into a million pieces, and watching Astoria say goodbye to Spirit and Stein was even more so.

Sure the two boys were kind of scared of her, but watching Spirit break down into uncontrollable sobbing when Astoria told them she was leaving was heart-wrenching. I think it took thirty minutes for us to pry Spirit off of Astoria so that she could leave.

Sound told me that Astoria cried for two hours after they got home, wanting to stay in Death City a bit longer.

In the current moment, I was busy packing a bag for the short trip. I had been staying at Death's home for the past week because of Velvet, and the two of us were still in that… awkward stage in our relationship.

I swung my bag over my shoulder, doing one final check to make sure I got everything before walking out of the guest room I had claimed.

Death was standing outside the door waiting for me, his usual outfit on minus his cloak.

"How you doing?" he asked me, straightening his back.

I only sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"...Tired. Everything happened so quickly, now both Velvet and Astoria are leaving. I mean, Astoria's just going back home, but it's her arrangement to this… Evans' that's concerning me. She asked me not to get myself too involved since she doesn't want me worrying too much. I can't help but wonder… what she'll do," I explained, voicing my concerns to the reaper.

Death looked down, rubbing his neck.

"I can understand your plight. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone, make sure nothing blows up or anything," he smiled, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes as we proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Oh please, I'm shocked nothing's blown up in the years you've run this place by yourself," I teased, watching him gasp in mock pain.

"Why Elphaba, I'm appalled! And here I thought you had more faith in me," he joked, poking me in the side.

I swatted his hand away, returning his playful gaze.

"Yeah right. We may have known each other for only four years but this place has been much better since I've arrived. I fear for its safety returning it to your hands," I joked, dodging his own playful swipe at me.

"Oh jeez, just get out of here already. Go spend time with the girls before everyone has to split up," he pushed me away from him gently, waving me off.

I nodded, looking down at my feet sadly.

"It's gonna be weird without them here when I get back. Hopefully, it won't be too hard to get used to at all," I whispered, more to myself than anything.

But the reaper heard me, shuffling his feet behind me.

Before I continued down the hallway, I heard him murmur something.

"...You still got me."

I don't whether this was for himself or towards me, but it made me stop dead in my tracks.

There was silence after he had said it. He remained quiet and I stood there with wide eyes.

I didn't dare look behind me. I was too scared to see his face. What face had he been making when he said that? He already locked his art room up like Fort Knox when he found out I knew about his painting, so what else was he hiding?

But… he was right. I  _would_  still have him. In fact… in a few decades, he may be the ONLY one I have left...

He and I were long-lived.

I suddenly remembered something Astoria told me about two years ago.

' _You know Elphaba, marrying him wouldn't be bad. Velvet and I will be gone, and he'll be the only one you have left. Besides, he really_ _ **does**_   _care about you…_

_He told me so.'_

Was Astoria telling the truth when she said that? I had no idea. This whole ordeal was becoming more and more complicated for me.

I shook my head, hiding both the blush and the tears on my face.

"...See ya when I get back."

I waved a hand up, gesturing him farewell before rushing down the hall, not looking back at him.

* * *

Seeing Melody again wasn't as bad I as was expecting it to be. The colorful, diverse city was still as lively and chaotic as ever. I saw Witches and Grim Reapers and even a few Bloodsuckers and Wolfmen pass me by as one of their own.

Astoria was genuinely happy to be home once more, saying hello to all her old friends and stopping at every store she used to go to religiously.

I had inquired if Sound was aware of what was happening to Astoria to Velvet, not wanting to ruin the young couple's fun of being back home.

Velvet confirmed my statement, saying he was indeed aware of what was happening. She told me he didn't take it well  _at all_ , feeling hurt and even betrayed. Once Astoria explained it though, she told me the Fae calmed down considerably.

His old orphan keeper was happy to see him as well, crying big, motherly tears when he showed up on the Orphanage's doorstep.

As for Velvet herself, she was indifferent to the whole thing. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about the things she was about to go and do. Returning to the Star Clan and all that junk.

It was unfair to her.

It was unfair to  _me_.

But, we were trying to keep the trip as happy as happy could be with all the incoming heartbreak.

So, we finally decided to return to Astoria's home.

Now when I first came here, I knew the layout of her house was huge. Death once didn't believe me when I said Marina owned the house's surrounding forest and even the lake about three dozen meters behind the large, rustic mansion.

Marina was rich out the ass, and she never explained how she got that way.

She only said she had a dear friend in a high place.

The walk from the front gate of Astoria's property to the actual house was five minutes on foot, truly showing how huge this whole place was.

But seeing the house brought back some old nostalgia.

Astoria was jumping up and down like a small child when we got there, running towards the house through the snow.

Winter in Melody was winter in Canada, otherwise neverending.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's been FOUR years since you guys have been here! I mean I came during the break but still!" she cried, hopping through the thick snow happily, trying to reach the house without sinking in and disappearing.

I shook my head, smiling softly as the young adult bounced through the snow.

"Astoria honey, you're gonna get yourself lost in all that snow if you keep jumping in it. Another bad thing about that is the fact that you're an albino. We lose you in that stuff that's the same color as your skin and hair we'll never find you," I teased, hearing Sound and Velvet laugh from behind him.

Astoria shot me a sour look, puffing out her cheeks.

Velvet chuckled as well, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, and the only thing we'll see is a pair of red eyes peering out from the snow," she added, placing her hands by her eyes and wiggling her fingers.

Astoria made this high pitched pterodactyl sound in aggravation, earning laughs from both Velvet and I.

"You two stop, I'm not  _that_  pale! Sound make them stop!" she screeched, pointing at the two us wildly.

Sound grinned nervously, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well… if the shoe fits…"

He promptly had a snowball thrown at him and hit him square in the nose.

The power in that throw was enough to knock the massive Fae to his back, causing a loud, undignified snort to rocket from my throat.

And Astoria looked ready to put Velvet and I into the ground as well.

"Oh come on Astoria, it's all in good fun. Come on, let's go inside, I'm dying to see your mom again," I announced, patting her head as I walked past her. She swatted my hand away irritably, saying something about not being a child anymore and that she shouldn't be treated like one.

Just a little pat was all it took to get this little bundle of emotion riled up I tell you.

I moved past everyone and walked up the patio, knocking the snow off my boots before approaching the door.

I sighed heavily, holding my hand up and knocking on the door.

But the door swung open casually.

I jumped slightly, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"...Unlocked? And open?" I whispered, peering into the room.

The lights were all off, and the curtains were pulled back.

The whole place seemed to be asleep, and a bit on the eerie side as well.

The only thing that was… alive, was the small voices coming from beyond the front foyer and into the living area.

I turned to see the three others gathering behind me, baring looks of confusion and concern similar to mine.

"Is Ma home?" Astoria asked me, ducking underneath my arm to go inside.

But I grabbed the collar of her shirt, preventing her from proceeding forward. She lurched slightly, turning around to stare at me.

"...The door was unlocked and open. I may have only spent a week with her, but Marina isn't like that… she's pretty tight on security. She  _is_  a police officer…" I whispered, pulling behind me and pushing her towards Sound. The large Fae took her into his arms, holding her both fearfully and protectively.

Velvet was on guard as well, her gaze lowered and her hand on her back pocket, ready to pull the small butterfly knife she had stored away.

I stepped forward, observing the darkened room hard.

"Also… there's a  _second_  wavelength in the house."

I heard a small gasp, but continued to stare forward.

I moved across the foyer cautiously, my arm out and ready to throw a punch if needed. I approached the door to the living room, seeing the light peering out from under the crack between the door and the floor.

I pressed my ear to the door, trying to detect any noise.

My ear twitched.

" _I never agreed to this! You need to leave now!"_

" _Ma'am, we've given the greatest offer we can, I see no reason why you're saying no. Besides, isn't it your_ _ **daughter's**_   _decision anyway?"_

The first voice was Marina definitely, angry and on the defense.

The second one was new. Low and slippery, like some kind of sly eel. It was near dripping with menace and anger, clearly upset that he wasn't getting his way.

And what was it about Astoria that they were talking about?

But before I could listen anymore, Astoria was suddenly in front of the door with her hand on the doorknob.

I winced, holding my hand to stop her before she opened it.

" _ASTORIA! Don't-"_

But it was too late. The albino twisted the knob and threw the door open dramatically.

"Ma! Are you okay?!"

The four of us poured into the doorway, wincing at the bright lights.

Marina was standing in the living room in her uniform, clearly distressed. Her hair was disheveled and pulled into a half-assed bun, unable to control the mop. Her green eyes were wild with fear when she saw us, glancing back and forth between us… and the second person.

"Astoria?! Honey no, you shouldn't be here!"

When I looked to the left, my blood ran cold.

Then began to boil.

Standing maybe a meter from the thirty-four-year-old woman, was a young man who looked like he could be in his early twenties. He was wearing a sleek, black suit with a matching tie and shoes. His hair was slicked off to one side, very managed and out of the way. It was soft brown, shining in the light of the ceiling light as he slowly turned to face us. His eyes were brown as well, sharp and menacing, like the rocks that ships sunk to out in the ocean.

He smiled slyly, flashing his near perfect, white teeth.

"...Well, well, well. If isn't Madame Astoria Nightingale Eater. Heh, father was right, an exquisite one indeed."

His voice was low and menacing as if trying to intimidate us or something.

But I didn't need his name or reason he was here to know who he was.

It was on the crest embroidered gently and perfectly into the bottom of his tie.

E.

My eyes narrowed, and a fire as strong as the one I set upon the witches realm nearly two hundred years ago was burning in my chest and ready to burst the second I spoke. I felt every hair on my body raise in defense and anger as the man stared at not only Astoria, but turned his eyes towards me, that slick smile still on his face.

Evans.

This was Astoria's betrothed.

"And these must be her little friends. I'm shocked honestly, that such a beautiful and enticing woman such as your daughter would associate herself with people of such… ineptitude," he sneered, the smile dropping to small snarl as he looked over me, Velvet, and Sound individually.

Sound was twitching something fierce, his normally calm blue eyes now full of jealousy, shock,  _rage._ His hand was pulled into a fist and he seemed ready to throw himself at the high society man at any moment.

And the look Velvet was giving him held nothing but a pure, simple intend to  _kill_. Her green irises were completely taken over by a large, golden star, hiding her iris completely and sinking into the whites of her sclera. Her lip was pulled into a snarl, flashing canine teeth and she looked ready to foam at the mouth and transform into a rabid wolf.

And Astoria?

She just stood there.

Trembling.

I couldn't see her face, but I could her wavelength and aura begin to swirl in rapid circles as the fear and confusion and distrust came flooding to her like a dam being destroyed.

"Excuse you! You're talking to the second in command of the DWMA, you show respect to her and her associates!" Marina suddenly snapped, stomping in front of him and shielding Astoria from his gaze.

But the Evans only smiled, looking up directly at me.

"Second in command huh? You don't mean the woman in charge of that completely  _useless_  branch of Death's organization? What was it, the Protection of Magic Users Division?  _This_ , is the one?" he asked, raising a slim, trimmed brow.

I felt that fire raise to my throat and my teeth begin to grow and pierce my cheek.

He chuckled.

"Then he must have low standards."

I reeled back, sucking in my breath and readying myself to expel the flame that was about to toast this little man.

But Marina cutting in held me back.

"Excuse you? How dare you! I'll have you know Elphaba as saved thousands of lives from the hands of people looking to slaughter. People like you!" she snapped, stepping forward and getting in his face bravely.

But this boy wasn't afraid. In fact, the resistance only made him cockier.

"Really now? You mean she saves the lives of the lower lives… humanoid abominations that hold abilities to explode at any minute? Please, if those people want to live just have them use their…  _disabilities_  to work for making the human life better. It's a simple solution really," he replied, his calm expression never wavering when Sound very,  _very_ visibly moved forward to strike him, only to be held back by myself.

The Evans' gaze met Sound's. The two men locked eyes and stared at one another silently. The Evans then lurched, as if ready to be sick.

"Good  _god_! That's the man this fine young woman calls a lover? That's DISGUSTING! I mean honestly, the thing is much too big and I'm shocked he hasn't  _stepped_  on the poor dear yet. And what's with this thing!?" he pointed at Velvet accusingly, who bit her lip savagely until she drew blood. He scoffed when the blood trickled on her face and onto the carpet below, holding his tie offensively.

"Lord have mercy, it looks like a feral  _mutt._ I'm shocked you call it human in any way…"

Then he looked at me.

"...Your chest and neck are glowing. You look like you're going to explode… literally. What's your disability, some kind of humanoid lizard?"

I was ready to snap. I snarled savagely, baring my teeth and building the fire right in the  _back of my throat_.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

We all jumped, including the Evans.

Astoria had suddenly shouted with authority and vigor, standing proudly. Her gaze locked with the Evans, her eyes narrow and thin, like a restrained fire.

"You. What is your name?" she demanded, her voice low and angry.

He smiled, giving her a small, respectful bow.

"George. George Evans. It's an honor to met you Madame Astoria," he answered without skipping a beat.

Astoria only snorted like a bull, stomping to where he was. At first, I believed she was going to stop right in front of him to give a stern talking to, before ordering him to get the hell out before the whole lot of us killed him.

But she pulled her hand back…

And struck him clear across the cheek.

The fire in me died. I stared with a slack jaw at the sudden show of violence. Velvet snapped out of her building murderous rage and stared in shock, amazement, and even pride. Sound had a large blush dusted on his face, staring at Astoria with most love and respect I think I had ever seen him give.

And Marina just crossed her arms, puffing her chest out like a proud mama bird, wearing a proud, shit eating grin.

Evans, now George, held his cheek offensively and stared at her with wide eyes.

The small albino stared at him menacingly, grabbing his tie roughly and drawing him close.

"If you wanted to make a good first impression this was certainly  _not_  the way to do it! I've known you less than five minutes and I'm already DISGUSTED with you! Imma tell you something,  _George Evans_ , and you're gonna listen  _good_."

She suddenly kicked him in the knee, bringing him down to her level with a pitiful cry of pain. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head next to hers, whispering something to him.

What it was, she still doesn't tell me. But it made the man's eyes widen in anger and offense.

Also… a little bit of fear.

The whispered message was only a few seconds in duration, before she shoved him away, watching him stumble to regain his balance and pride.

He stared at her silently, taken aback by her sudden reveal of strength.

He stood up suddenly, dusting off his suit and fixing his tie. He cleared his throat, staring at her sinisterly.

"Well then. I clearly see when I'm unwanted. A pleasure to meet you Miss Eater, and your little… friends as well. I think you and I are gonna have fun in our marriage."

And with that, he walked. He shoved his way past us, ignoring the stares he received from Sound, Velvet, and I. He moved to the foyer, stepping in front of the door and grabbing the handle.

He turned around before he walked out, a sly grin on his face before twisting the knob and making his exit.

The minute the door shut, a lantern was thrown at it.

And sadly, it wasn't thrown by me.

I turned to Velvet gasping heavily, her battle cries heavy in the air after she had chucked the lantern towards the door.

"Fucking… aaaRRGGHHHH! THAT'S THE GUY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she screamed, whirling around to face Marina.

The middle-aged woman sighed, pinching her nose.

"If I could get rid of the bastard I would've done it by now. But he keeps coming here and my parents just won't  _leave me alone_. I can't get the ringing of the phone out of my head, but there's nothing I can do! For some reason, they're confident they'll win but all at the same time I just… I don't know," she explained, burying her face in her hands.

I stared at the middle-aged woman silently, the events swirling in my head.

So that was him… Evans. This was the guy that Astoria's grandparents wanted her to marry?

It made me sick to even think about it.

But my thoughts were interrupted by Velvet suddenly screaming.

"ASTORIA!"

My head whirled to see Velvet jumping forward at Astoria. I watched with wide eyes as she caught Astoria from hitting the ground, the young albino having passed out.

Marina ran forward, sinking to her knees in front of Velvet and taking her daughter into her arms.

"Astoria? Honey what's wrong?!" she cried, holding her close to her chest.

I rushed forward myself, sinking down to my knees and placing my hand on her chest.

"...She's passed out. She's alright, but her aura is all over the place. I think it's… shock." I read, seeing her aura twisting in fear and shock.

Marina sighed heavily, placing her hand on Astoria's cheek.

"Thank goodness… I can't believe this…"

The woman looked down at her daughter's face, a few tears building in her eyes.

I watched with sadness as the mother broke down over her child, apologizing over and over again for letting her parents do this to them.

I could only watch with a downcast gaze, feeling a sense of helplessness wash over me. This wasn't right in any way. She shouldn't be forced to marry a man like… that.

I turned to Velvet, seeing a very… unusual look on her face. It was sad, but it was also… angry? There was something spinning in those wheels of hers, and judging by the savage stare she was giving, it wasn't a happy turn.

I sighed, looking back at the door. First Velvet must return to the Star Clan, now we've met the tyrant meant to marry Astoria.

We needed to know the outcome of this.

* * *

And outcome we received.

The next three days were spent staying at Astoria's home, recovering from the shock she had experienced and discussing Velvet's plan.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Astoria asked, clutching her cup of hot chocolate tightly.

Velvet shrugged, rolling onto her stomach from where she was sprawled out on the couch.

"I honestly have no idea. It'll give me a good chance to defend myself and a higher potential to avoid getting fucking jumped…" she explained, shoving her face into the cushion.

Sound winced from where he was sitting, his nose buried in Astoria's hair.

"None of this is fair. Why should you go back, you know they'll hurt you! I like being together like this… not split apart," he whimpered, wrapping his arm around Astoria's waist.

I agreed with him. This was getting crazily complicated, especially when there were things happening on every side.

For me, it was my confusion over my feelings towards Death.

For Astoria, her betrothal to George and what would happen to her relationship with Sound.

For Velvet, her murderous clan perusing her via brutal, innocent deaths.

It was a huge clusterfuck that honestly needs to be explained individually to properly understand.

I leaned back in the chair I was in, placing a ham on my chin in thought.

"It's all strange though. Why are they so insistent on getting you back?" I asked, looking at my lap.

Velvet remained motionless, almost as if she hadn't heard me.

But she responded to my question. But her answer didn't please any of us.

"...It's so that I can bare White Star's child."

Almost every head in the room snapped up, staring her with wide eyes.

"Bare… who's child!? They want you to come back just so that you can have a baby!?" Marina shouted, nearly leaping from her seat.

I was already aware of this, for she had told me when I was called to Death City's edge by her when she discovered this fact.

I was honestly too scared to ask how the exchange between her and White Star went on that night.

Velvet looked up from where she was laying, her face blank.

"Yep. That's what they want me to do. Of course, I'm not going to let them do it to me willingly I'll tell you that for certain. But… even so," she responded, looking down at her lap.

The room went silent, all of us watching Velvet with bated breath as she continued her speech.

"I… I'm honestly scared. I know they aren't gonna greet me happily I'll tell you that right now. I disappeared four years, lying to them and telling them that I was going to go spy on the DWMA for them. They haven't gotten anything from me but lies for these years, and I assumed that they would eventually forget about me. But, because of my Shapeshifter blood, they want me to bare the heir of the Star Clan so that the future leader after White Star will have the abilities of Shapeshifting. I was known as one of the best assassins in the Star Clan… they want me back, and they're not gonna be nice about it. I'm scared, scared of what they'll do to me, and if I  _do_  have a baby, what they'll do to them as well…"

We all remained quiet after her confession, Marina sitting next to her and taking her into her arms.

I cross my own arms, puffing my cheeks out and running my hand through my hair. Looking around, I turned to Astoria and Sound.

"Hey… is there someone in this city with… prophetic abilities?" I asked. Astoria rose her brow at me, shifting herself up.

"Prophetic abilities? What do you mean by that?" she asked, Sound giving me a similar look. I turned myself towards them, facing them full body before elaborating.

"Well, there are species of creatures in the world with abilities to predict events before they occur. Death told me a Centaur told him to be wary of one of his own squad members back in the day, and it turns that person had a plan of betrayal. Dragons can do it, but only with certain materials. I haven't tried it myself, so if I go and find someone, I want them to be experienced in the field. So… anyone here in the crazy city of Melody who could help?" I explained.

Astoria looked down at her lap, her lips pursing in thought. She turned to her mother.

"Isn't there a centaur here in Melody? What was her name again?" Astoria asked. Marina jumped, shaking her head violently.

"Astoria NO! You know that Centaurs are prone to bad omens! They're hardly ever serious with you, and never give you good predictions! Trust me, my old buddy Tony believed for years he was gonna be killed by his own mother and refused to speak to her for years, only to realize that the horse was just fucking with him! While I have no problem with magic users, Centaurs are just one creature I don't want you interacting with," she snapped, staring at Astoria firmly.

I rose my brows in shock, puffing my lip out.

"Woah, never took you for someone ready to judge a whole species like that Marina," I added, the woman shooting her olive at me.

"Centaurs are just assholes, the whole lot of them! I don't want ya'll getting told off and given a prediction like you're destined to grow a second head or something!" she argued, turning away and shooting a glare at the coffee table.

I winced, looking out the large window behind me.

There was a Centaur in Melody. A creature known to possess all mighty ability to see all that has occurred, and predict every route that the future could take. Long-lived, but are known to lie and trick people.

Was it worth the risk?

I looked at Velvet and Astoria, watching the two young girls curl into their respective comforter.

I glared.

It was.

* * *

An hour after that, I was walking the streets of the snowy city, watching people bustle and run past me carrying large bags and presents with them. With Christmas on the way, they were going crazy trying to get ready.

I had bought small gifts for Velvet and Astoria both, knowing they didn't need anything large, especially Velvet.

But that wasn't my problem.

Every time I asked about the Centaur to anyone in the room, I got weird looks and people fearfully rushed away, as if afraid of the  _mention_  of this Centaur.

It was getting annoying.

I threw myself into the local cafe, determined to get some answers from someone. I stopped my way past the people sitting at the tables casually, strutting to the counter and leaning on it roughly.

"Oi, bartender, I gotta question for ya."

The said bartender turned to me, a shocked look on his face. He looked around, as if afraid someone might overhear.

"...Yes? How may I help you?" he asked, leaning towards me.

I coughed into my fist, giving him a stern gaze.

"The Centaur. The one that lives here in Melody, where can I find it?"

His face mimicked everyone else I had asked. Shock and fear. He looked around wildly, handing his cup to the other person behind the counter. He leaned in closer, a fearful gaze on me.

"The Centaur? You're looking for…  _her_?" he asked fearfully, questioning my seriousness.

I nodded.

"Yep. There's a series of questions I need to ask her and I'm not taking on for an answer. Do you know where she is or not?" I retorted, watching the man wince at my hushed volume.

He looked around, twiddling his thumbs together and nodding slowly.

"Um… yes. She lives in the house right behind the cafe. But don't tell any of the customers! They'll freak out and we'll lose business!" he replied urgently, shaking his hands.

I rose a brow, holding my hand out in confusion.

"What the hell did this Centaur to get you people so fucking scared of her?!" I whispered loudly.

The man looked down, a frightened look in his eyes.

He swallowed his own saliva hardly, staring at me with a sad look.

"She… she only predicts… well…  _death_.  _Your_  death."

I could feel my own blood run cold for a moment. A Centaur who predicts only the death of her customer.

No wonder.

"Behind this building you said?" I asked, pointing in the direction. He nodded hastily, looking behind himself as if afraid she was going to be right there.

"Yes, but don't go looking for her ma'am, death is her specialty!" he replied before standing up straight, moving away from me.

I watched him rush over to his buddy, the ideas swirling in my head.

Death. That's exactly what I was going to ask her about.

This was gonna work in my favor.

* * *

The building behind the cafe was a small and foreboding one. If was draped in odd-looking plants, dirty caldrons littered the outside, and skulls were strung together and hung up on the front door. The whole building, which was small and made of what appeared to be wood, was solid black and the architecture made someone with OCD, like myself, lurch.

There was no door either, just a simply curtain hanging from the top of the doorframe. It had a few dozen slashes in it, giving off a sort of, warning feel.

To make matters creepier, dozens of bottles with glowing liquids in them hung off the glassless windows, strewn across the floor, and one even held what looked like the eye of cat that stared at me silently.

I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Okay… this is fucking weird," I whispered, looking at the small sign nailed badly to the side of the door.

" _Come in to see your end."_

Okay, I was officially scared of what the actual  _fuck_  was lying in wait behind that nasty curtain.

I sucked in a breath, stepping forward and moving the curtain aside.

The interior was worse. Sloppy shelves of old, moldy books backed every wall and small cups of strange substances littered small tables. Large buckets held staffs, scrolls, and even tall bottles filled with god knows what.

But at the center of the room, a small, neatly kept table laid in wait. The colorful sheet spread across the foot high table was flat, no wrinkles to speak of, and even had a pleasant smell to it. Two clean, fluffed pillows waited on either side of the table, undisturbed by the rest of the messy house.

Open this table, a glass orb sat on a small pedestal. Inside the orb, a green smoke like substance swirled around ominously, flashing images of people's lives casually.

I walked forward cautiously, kneeling down and staring at the orb.

It flashed my own reflection

"Careful with that."

I jumped, concealing a squeak of freight as a soft, gentle voice suddenly spoke up.

I looked up to see the Centaur standing a few meters from the small table, peering at me from behind a back curtain I hadn't noticed with a small smile.

She was definitely a Centaur. In place of human ears were large, fluffy pony ears, black in color and twitching. Her hair was long and heavy looking, weighing down on her shoulders like large blankets. The hair was black in color, matching her fur color on the lower half of her body.

Her eyes had no life in them whatsoever. They were grey in color, and the pupil shrunk and expanded as if a camera lens trying to focus in on its target.

The skin of her upper body was pale, basically  _white_  in contrast to her black hair and black fur of her lower, horse half.

Weaves of vines and other plants were placed in her heavy looking hair, concealing her face even more.

She stared at me from behind her curtain of hair, one grey watching me closely.

"...It tends to show brutal death suddenly."

Her voice was soft and silky sounded, as if she was a timid small child. She slowly moved forward, her hooves clopping against the wooden floor softly. Her lower body was dressed in flowers and small skulls, little anklets of mouse skulls around each hoof and a weave of deathbells around her tail.

Good lord…

She lowered herself down towards the pillows, folding her legs underneath her and gesturing to the opposing pillow.

"...Sit."

I felt inclined to follow her soft-spoken order, sitting down on the pillow.

She gazed at me softly, observing me silently as if reading my very interior. She hummed, reaching forward and grasping my necklace.

"...The Lord of Death. A man I admire. You are… partnered with him in ruling the DWMA, no?" she asked, looking over the quartz.

I pulled back slightly, a bit nervous by her boldness. But she lowered the necklace, giving me a small, warm smile.

"I see that there is a question on your mind. If you wish to ask, then ask, I will not trick you like I normally mess with my customers," she whispered, lifting her hands up and grasping the orb.

I stared at her nervously, looking around at the surrounding room before grinning.

"Well… I uh, was wanting to ask about my frie-"

"No you don't."

I snapped my lips shut, staring at her with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"That is not the death you question. It's something else. I know, so don't beat around the bush my dear Dragon," she interrupted, staring at me coldly.

I felt my stomach drop, staring at the cold, grey eye fearfully. That was why I came here. To make sure Astoria and Velvet would be okay, how was I lying?

She could see my genuine confusion, and reached behind her slowly. She pulled out a singular aster, a small, purple flower with a yellow center. She handed it to me, pulling my hand to her and placing the small plant in my palm. She enclosed my fingers around it, giving me a blushed smile.

"...As a flora enthusiast, I'm sure you understand what this flower means."

I stared down at the flower, moving it around in my fingers.

The aster was used in casual love filled bouquets. It meant the symbol of love, daintiness, the talisman of love, trusting.

Love.

She knew.

I stared at her fearfully, feeling a cool dread fill my veins. She smiled at me warmly, taking a thick lock of her hair and twirling it in her hand.

"...I can tell you fear love above all things. With all that is happening to Velvet and Astoria… you fear that the two girls you love so dearly will die. You fear your affections to the Lord of Reapers because of your history with the Witch Order. You fear to love my dear, and you wish to know if your love will kill anyone."

Holy shit. She got it down to a tea.

"...How did you…"

She smiled, moved her hair to reveal the other half of her face.

I held in a gasp, seeing her right eye now exposed for me to see.

She had no right eye. Instead, was flat skin on her face, and a large skin pattern of a lily.

"...My name is Lily. My flower, the lily, means a couple of things. My meaning represents the soul of the departed receiving innocent after death. This is why I specialize in death, because of my representation. All centaurs have a flower pattern embedded where their right eye would be, and it determines their specialty in predictions. Mine is death, and you wish to know if you loving will cause anyone's demise."

I stared at her silently, watching her move her hair back in front of her face, hiding the flower. I shook my head, feeling my arms begin to shake.

"I… I wasn't-"

"Please don't deny this anymore. You shut yourself from the world for twenty years because of this, and if you continue down this road, will break their hearts. Trust me, this is not the way to go."

I looked up at her grey eyes, feeling a wave of despair and hurt wash over me.

"Then what  _is_  the way?"

She smiled, taking my hands and placing them on the orb.

Suddenly, images of my past began to flash in the orb. My sisters, my human self, Hikari, Anam, Aeria, the Witches, Excalibur.

She smiled.

"This portion of your life is over. Years of fighting, years of betrayal, years of heartbreak. It's time to leave it behind, and start anew. Deity of Willpower, you must take this strength you've used to endure all this pain and suffering, and let it flow away. The years of ancients, the years of defense, let it all go. You've endured this much, shouldn't you deserve someone to hold you and soothe these worries and fears? Especially, someone who will expand as long as you will? He cares… Elphaba Screeting. He truly does. Elphaba Screeting, Deity of Willpower and bearer of the child of death, let go of these irrational, silly fears. What happens now, will not change what happened then. You can't bring your sisters back, you can't fix the dragon problem, you can't even go and mend the bond between you and the witches. This fear will hold you back, not propel you forward. If you let this control you, you  _will_  perish. I can see it in your fate. Deity of Willpower, take this gift of yours, and live your life. Do what your heart so desperately desires. You made a promise to your father to give him a grandchild, did you not? This is the way to do it. Besides, I know your concern over Velvet and Astoria, but they will see me in due time. You cannot change what will happen to them, and neither can they. Velvet  _will_  return to the Star Clan, Astoria  _will_  marry George. But what happens to them is for  _them_  to know, not you. You can't alter everyone's fate, but you can bring him into existence. It's time… Elphaba."

...

I felt everything come rushing into me like a waterfall crashing over my features. The witches, my sisters, Hikari handing her soul to me, meeting Excalibur, the waves, the ocean by my home…

My Song of the Sea.

It was all rushing into me. The pain that I had repressed, even after acceptance.

My father.

I stared at the table silently, feeling my head rush and my vision get blurry.

Before I could pass out, Lily held some small cup under my nose, and when the aroma filled my nostrils, I was snapped back into attention. She was smiling, baring her teeth.

I stared at her.

"Deity… of Willpower? You kept… calling me that…" I whispered, trying to comprehend her whole speech. She chuckled, like a bell chiming back and forth.

"You, Astoria, and Velvet all represent something within one's Being, their aura. Unchangeable factors that make someone, who they are. Emotion, the feeling within the heart that determine our happiness, sadness, and anger. Knowledge, the information that swirls in our minds that determine how we think and what we do in our lives. And Willpower, the essence that fills our bodies that propels us forward to make ourselves stronger, and prevents us from giving in to our weakness. Astoria represents Emotion, using her heart to make her decisions to make herself happy and others safe. Velvet represents Knowledge, using all that she knows to make decisions to keep her world safe, and to help shape it. And you, Willpower, who used your strength to make yourself a better person, change your fate, and protect those who cannot defend themselves. The PMUD, that is a result of your will to use your immense power to alter the path of fate. You are the Deities of Being, and you won't be the only one to bare this power either."

I rose a brow.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled, lifting the orb to show me a shadowy figure.

"The kin, of your kin. The three of your bloodlines; Velvet, Astoria, and yourself. In two generations time, will intermingle, and birth the Deity of Being himself. With his birth, the fate of our world as we know it will alter. The rain of the immortal will end. The rift between power will settle. And the shackles holding you and your reaper will break free, setting you free from the curse of immortality."

I stared at the figure, watching the shadow stare at me with white eyes.

The kin of my kin.

The child of my child.

"How… how can our bloodlines intermingle in only two generations? To do that, it would mean our three children would have to have the same child? Three biological parents… that's impossible."

"Improbable, my dear. Improbable, but certainly  _not_  impossible. I know it's confusing, but after your release, it will all settle and become clear."

My… what?

"My release?" I asked, watching her gaze fall.

"That is one thing I mustn't tell you, Elphaba Screeting. But I can assure you, you will find happiness in the end."

I was confused by her words, trying to decipher the words in my head.

I wish I could say she was right.

"But… that doesn't-"

"It  _will_. Believe me. Now, I have another meeting to prepare for. Our time here together must come to a close. Spend time with your loved ones for another few days more. And when you say your goodbyes, remember one thing, this is not the last time you met. Now, take this."

She reached under the table, pulling out a small vile hanging on a thin metal chain.

I observed the liquid within curiously.

"It looks like… water." I said. Lily nodded.

"It is. In fact, you're quite familiar with this kind of water. Go ahead, take the vile and understand my meaning."

She held it out to me, waiting for me to take the glass.

I reached forward, taking the vile gingerly.

I felt a wave of similarity rush over me. I gasped, nearly dropping the vile in response.

"This… this is-!" I gawked, staring at the Centaur.

She smiled, "Water from the pond within the Dragon's Nest. As you know, it is only five miles north of here, so acquiring it wasn't hard. All I had to tell the Dragons was that it was for you, and they fetched it for me immediately. They really are tender creatures, aren't they?" she smiled at me widely, clearly complimenting me on my Dragon status.

I couldn't help but blush.

"I guess. But, what is this for?" I asked, looking at her.

Her soft gaze suddenly shifted and turned stern, staring me down with a firm gaze.

"This is water is for one of two purposes, which you choose is your decision. This water will save one of two people, and must choose who."

I felt fear and dread fill my body. Save someone? I really hoped the two weren't Velvet and Astoria.

"...This water will either cure a disease, or heal wounds. Both will be yours, but at different costs," she explained, pointing at the vile.

I rose a brow.

"You may use this water in either seven years, or in fourteen. Seven years, it will be to cure yourself of dragons disease and save the life of your unborn child-"

My eyes went wide.

"-Or, you can use it to save yourself from injury in fourteen years, but at the cost of your child's life. I will not ask you to choose now. But when the time comes, you must make a decision to either save yourself, or your child. So, please, take this vile and take the water. Return to Death City, and let your life play out."

I stared at her in silence, feeling so much shock that I couldn't even find the ability to speak.

She stared at me quietly, a soft smile on her face as she stood from her pillows. I watched her walk around the small table and towards me, offering me her hand.

I stared at the hand silently, debating on whether or not to take it. But, I reached up and grasped the cold, clammy fingers, and allowing the large centaur to lift me to my feet.

Once standing, she led me over to the door frame, moving the curtain aside and letting me outside.

"As I said, take your life into your hands, and let love into your life. Now go on, spend the last few days with your sisters…"

And with that, she ushered out and disappeared behind the curtain.

I stood rooted to the gravel, staring at the vile in my hand.

I was shaking nervously, wondering what would happen after I returned to Death City.

I cannot recall the goodbye I shared with Astoria and Velvet, for it pains me to this day.

But I will say this with confidence.

I was in for one hell of a joyride when I returned to Death City.

And with that, I walked forward to spend the next few days with Astoria and Velvet before I returned without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*
> 
> Well wasn't this just a son of a bitch! The tiny little trio we had for a few is now gone! We don't actually see the goodbye sequence on Elphaba's side, since has she said it was too painful for her to remember. But next chapter will defiantly be a game changer.
> 
> Velvet has now returned, or is on her way, back to the Star Clan, and Astoria and Sound have returned to Melody.
> 
> Speaking of that, WE'VE MET THE ANTAGONIST OF ASTORIA'S STORY!
> 
> If it wasn't already apparent, I've hinted at it before, Astoria is related to Soul Eater. It's kind of easy to figure out how, but I won't say anything to those who want to keep it secret.
> 
> But this is the only time we see George in this story, well no but this the only time we see him... alive.
> 
> Evans huh? Doesn't that ring a bell~~
> 
> And let's talk about Lily for a minute. In this AU, Centaurs are a prophetic species associated with flowers that tell a person what kind of prediction they make. But that's not all, a centaur is born to tell someone's story, from their ancestry to current time.
> 
> And Lily wasn't born to tell Elphaba's story that's for damn sure! In fact... she knows a lot more than she's letting on. But, she's basically laid Elphie's future out in front of her.
> 
> Now something about how she'll get a happy ending, even if we know that Elphaba's dead by the end of this story...
> 
> Wonder what that means
> 
> But, that's all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba has returned to Death City, alone. While she tried to get over the loss, Death asks her a question that she never saw coming. Lord Death asks Elphaba out on a date, and she says yes. Despite her fear of love, she goes on this date and wonders to herself if what Lily said was actually true. Will love come back into her life, and will it be in the form of Death?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: March 3rd!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	29. Date!?

One week had passed. The new year had dawned upon me.

January was crazy around this time of year. New students poured in in the light of the new year, we had to redo all profiles and other documents, and the recovery from the new year party was just… disastrous.

In the current moment, I was sitting in Death's living room, looking over new situations after the end of the Shapeshifter death streak.

I never actually got to say goodbye to Velvet, for she left in the middle of the night on the last day I spent in Melody. Astoria and Sound had stayed behind to get used to being in Melody once more, and to figure out what they'll do about the George issue.

What Lily had said to me was still ringing in my head, the fact that Astoria would marry him in the end of all of it. If so, then how would she achieve anything else? Astoria and I, however, were now writing to one another as to keep in touch after separating. She told me before she left that she had applied for medical school to be an OB/GYN since she was gonna be rooted in one city.

But, my heartbreak wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Velvet was writing too, and a special way of sending letters.

I didn't know that ravens could still be used for delivering letters…

"Elphaba."

I turned from my spot on the couch, watching Death walk into the room, dressed in his day clothes. I hummed.

"Yeah?"

He walked to the coffee table, picking up the stack of mail he had received that morning and shifting through them.

"How's Velvet, anything from her yet?" he asked, tossing spam and chainmail into the garbage.

I shook my head.

"Nope. It's only been a week since I got back, letters don't travel that fast. The only thing I know is that she will be writing, and we got that info from the little letter she left to us when I woke up. I'm worried too, but we have to give her time," I explained, allowing Lily's advice to hold on me.

I felt, honestly loosened up after I had got back. No more Noah, no more spring of genocides, no more witches. Just me time.

And Death.

I took the stack of papers I was holding and threw them into my face, hearing the reaper jump.

"Wh… Why did you hit yourself in the face?" he asked nervously, stepping away as if nervous about my actions.

I held the paper to my face, hiding the blood in my cheeks.

"...It's your fault."

I heard him make a squeak of some kind, clearly confused at my accusation. I heard him move across the room, opening the door to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything!?" he yelled, making me lower the papers and look back at the door. I hummed, rubbing my chin.

"Just coffee. Your options for breakfast in your house are lackluster," I responded back, hearing him fuss over a few cups.

"If you don't like my food then why don't you go back to your own house!?" he yelled, the coffee machine turning on.

I rolled my eyes, sinking into the chair I was sitting in.

"If I leave I give up ownership of this chair, and I like it too much," was my reply, turning sideways and throwing my legs over the arm. He huffed from the kitchen, looking at me from the doorway.

"This is MY house!" he snapped, glaring at me. I only smirked at him, sticking my nose up.

"My house now Reaper."

He groaned loudly, and moved back into the kitchen, the sound of shuffling objects emitting from the door.

I chuckled, looking at the letters and reports that we had received after the new year. The Shapeshifter death string had ended suddenly, the PMUD making moves to calm the people down and assure them the murderer had been taken care of.

We hadn't received any letters from Velvet yet, meaning we weren't sure if she had returned just yet or if just hearing her coming back had made the Star Clan back down. Astoria had sent me a few emails the other day, saying that she already missed Death City, medical school was a pain, and that she and Sound were worried about their future. She didn't know if she would agree to marry George yet, but something told her she would have to.

Lily had said Astoria was going to marry George in the end, but that I must let it unfold without interfering.

It was weird… not doing anything.

"Here."

I looked up to see Death placing a coffee mug on the coffee table in front of me, moving over to sit down on the couch and pull out his pile of reports.

I picked up the mug, taking a sip of the caffeine. I smiled, feeling all happy inside.

"So… what's on the worklist today?" I asked, staring at the black liquid silently.

He hummed, picking up a hand mirror.

"We've had a few incidents after the new year, but the PMUD has basically taken over and handled it already. No deaths since the first, Shapeshifters are calming down, and Spirit and Stein are nosy little brats that burst into my room unannounced. They're a good team, but they think cause their old mentor was a friend of mine that they can bust in whenever they want the little punks," he explained, using the mirror to check and make sure that no one was in the Death Room.

I rolled my eyes, giving him a lopsided smile.

"They just miss Astoria, Death, cut'em some slack. I have a feeling that if they get their act together that they can be a fantastic meister and weapon duo. Let them be for now alright?" I replied, watching him move hair out of his face and sigh.

"Yeah alright. So… what's on your agenda today?" he asked. I shrugged, taking another sip of my coffee.

"I'm just letting Andrei handle the things today. He's doing well after everything that happened four years ago. He's actually pretty strict with the laws and isn't afraid to make people scared of him if it'll keep them from making the same mistake he did. So to answer your question, I'm taking a few off days."

I looked at him after I was finished talking, watching him stiffen up. He looked around, tapping his thumbs together.

"So… you're free till next Monday?" he asked, raising a brow. I nodded, looking at my watch.

"Yep. I'm taking the rest of the week and the weekend off. Why do you ask?"

He jumped, looking around nervously.

"Well… I was curious if you were free because uhhh… well I was wondering if maybe…" he began stuttering nervously, his face getting red as he tried to string his words together.

I stared at him silently, confused beyond all belief.

"Wondering if what?" I asked, sitting up in my chair.

He looked away from me quickly, moving his hair in front of his face.

"Well, you know since we're coworkers and everything… I was thinking that… well if we were to go… and… on… ya know," he began throwing his arms around, pointing at random things around the room.

I had never felt more confused in my life.

"Um… no I don't." I placed my now empty mug onto the coffee table, staring at the babbling reaper.

He threw his arms around wildly before tucking them into his chest.

"Y-Yeah! Well… you know… maybe we could… do something… as co-workers you know like, like a… d-daahhhh…"

The mirror on the table buzzed.

I looked down, taking the mirror slowly as Death screeched in surprise at the sound of it moving across the wood.

I stared at him nervously, hoping he was alright before tapping the glass.

" _Heyooooooooo! What's up Lord-AH! Miss Elphaba!"_

I looked down at the mirror to see Spirit and Stein on the glass. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yep, it's me. What do you two need?" I asked, watching the redhead turn to his partner. They whispered a few things to each other before Spirit turned back to me with a grin on his face.

"Well, I was wondering if Lord Death was there?" he asked slyly, pressing his face to the glass. I nodded, looking up at the flushed man.

"Yeah he's here, do you need him?" I asked, ready to hand the mirror off. But Spirit shook his head, grinning widely.

"Oh no no no, not at all. In fact, the thing that  _you_  picked up is fantastic! I gotta question for ya Miss Elphaba!" he declared loudly, his partner rolling his eyes.

I rose a brow in curiosity, watching Death get very visibly angry at the fact Spirit was still talking.

"So Miss Elphaba, did you know that Lord Death has a  _very_  special question for you?" he asked, giving me a sly grin.

I stared at him silently, looking up at Death.

"Does he?" I asked, watching all the color  _drain_ from his face. Spirit nodded, elbowing Stein.

" _You bet he does. He's been mustering up the courage to ask you this for the past three years! Did you know that?"_ He asked, grinning up at me through the glass.

I rose my brow, watching Death frantically flail around as Spirit continues.

" _Did you know that Lord Death wants to take you out on a-"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!"

Suddenly, the mirror was ripped from my hands and thrown across the room over my head. I yelped in shock when Death was suddenly a foot from me, his face red and his jaw tight.

I reeled back in my chair, staring at the Reaper now hovering over me.

"...Um… are you sick?" I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed and even a bit self-conscious as he hovered over me.

Death looked down at me with wide eyes, something in his aura twisting up horribly. I saw embarrassment, I saw anxiety, and a whole bunch of mixed emotions in reaction to this certain question nearly getting revealed.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, the now curiosity running through my head.

I looked around nervously, feeling a bit more vulnerable as he remained there.

"...Are you okay?"

In response to my voice, Death reeled back and threw himself on the couch he was originally sitting in. I watched him shove a pillow into his face, letting out a muffled scream into the cushion.

I was getting a  _little_  bit freaked out now…

I slowly stood from my chair, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey… are you okay?" I asked, worried about the man's health.

He looked up at me slowly, giving me the most pitiful look I think I had ever seen from him. He looked like he was ready to cry and his face was slightly green.

"...I think so. I'm just a coward…" he whimpered, shoving his face back into the couch pillow. I rose a brow, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"What do you mean by that? What makes you think you're a coward?" I asked, watching him sigh into the cushion.

"Because I've done a huge deal throughout my life… I've fought and killed a Kishin, I've lead a growing organization for nearly eight hundred years, I've fought witches, dragons well sort of they scare the crap out of me,"

I pursed my lips at that comment.

"-I've raised hundreds of death scythes, I've lead my personal army of humans, warlocks, reapers, and sorcerers in WAR for fuck's sake, to fight an army of demons and witches. I'm the Lord of Death for all that is holy! And I can't ask a simple,  _stupid_ , little minute question that takes so little effort most people do it in their sleep!" he wailed, throwing the pillow to the opposing couch in frustration.

I watched him lean back in back into the couch, running his hands through his hair.

I stared at him silently, wondering what kind of question he wanted to ask me that was so difficult he seemed like he was having an existential crisis about it.

I looked down at my lap, rubbing my hands together nervously.

"...Anything I could do to help?" I asked, looking at him hopefully. He looked at me quietly, staring at me with a soft look in his eyes.

The red spread on his face again.

"...Sorry, Elphie… I don't think so."

I felt a bit dejected. While the two of us had our differences, and we've both come from different backgrounds, he was still my friend and I was getting more and more concerned at his attitude change over the course of the past week.

He sighed heavily, standing up and rubbing his neck as if it were sore.

"...I gotta go in. I'll see you later."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me to myself in the living room.

I felt an emptiness fill me when the room went quiet. I stared at the cup sitting on the coffee table sadly, feeling a bit on the useless side now that he was gone.

"...What's eating him so badly? And why does it seem that it has something to do with me?" I asked myself, rubbing my arms nervously.

I hated this uneasy feeling, as if Death was nervous or even scared around me. Had I done something wrong? Was I becoming more of an annoyance than a friend? Why did this bother me so much?

In the past four years, our relationship hadn't changed. I got here and hated him for his stuck up views and proud attitude against me, always challenging him yet never actually fighting him. After we did fight for the first time, and destroyed the gardens in the process, we didn't really know what to do with each other. Then we danced at the Gala on April 1st, and suddenly everything came into the light.

This was a man who understood me. This was a man who had been through the things I had. This was a man who was trapped with nowhere to go. This was a man like me…

After that, we hit it off splendidly. All we did was work together, poke fun at one another's strength, and playful tease or even flirt with each other. And whenever we did that last thing, I felt warm, giddy feelings enter my heart.

Flirt… his question.

Did they had something in common?

Now I'll be frank, I was no stranger to dating. I had a few boyfriends across my life, and my game was pretty good if I do so myself. I was no virgin, I had my first kiss stolen by some guy in Australia, and I was prone to leaving them with broken hearts.

But Death… was something else.

He wasn't a human. He didn't have a short lifespan. He wasn't there only for bodily touch and sex like the others was. I could sense it in his aura, he  _genuinely_  cared about me.

I was okay with having boyfriends here and there because I knew it wasn't love; just a temporary infatuation that would wear off in maybe a week or so after it started. No real emotions, just a desire that would eventually run its course and I would continue with my life and search for a home.

But why did the thoughts of Death make me giddy and fluffy inside? Why did thinking about him being there for the rest of my life make me feel warm, and even safe at times.

And why did the thing Lily say to me… make me feel uneasy?

"Let love into my life once more…" I whispered, looking down at the floor in front of me.

She had called me the "bearer of the child of death". What had that meant? At first, I thought it was an algorithm or a proverb of something philosophical.

The bearer of the child of death. Death was a person, and she called  _me_  the bearer.

Child.

Had she predicted me marrying and having Death's baby!?

The thought made me blush something awful and my head get lightheaded. I jumped from the couch and ran to the guest room I was staying in, feeling a large amount of blood enter my face and heat my cheeks.

I threw the door to the room open and ran inside, flying onto the bed and burying myself into the pillows.

The bearer of the child of death.  _The bearer of the child of death._ _ **The bearer of the child of death!**_

Why did she say that to me!?

I laid there silently, trying to get my blood to regulate and to clear my mind of  _those_ kinds of thoughts.

I  _really_ needed a break...

* * *

The rest of that day went by mostly smooth. After I had the problems early that morning, I had spent the rest of the day walking around the city and making sure that everything was in order.

I decided to walk through the academy, feeling at home in its walls.

The students were as busy as ever, rushing past me in the halls to get to each class.

I got stopped a few times by passing faculty and students, asking me about the whole Shapeshifter thing that had occurred. It was pretty easy getting them to calm down about it, just by telling them that the whole case had been taken care of by the PMUD.

My division was gaining some popularity over the years, the positive effect it was having on the magic user society rubbing off on the arrogant people that this place harbored.

It made me happy to see the work all paying off.

I was on my way to the Death Room, wanting to make sure that Death was doing alright after the whole event that happened this morning.

When I entered the Death Room, there were three souls present within the large space, all of them I had recognized.

Walking down the corridor of guillotines, I walked in on what I thought was Death giving Spirit and Stein a pep talk.

But it was actually the other way around.

"Come on Lord Death! You gotta just go for it!" Spirit cried, pumping his fist into the air confidently.

The reaper rubbing his arm nervously, biting his lip.

"But what if she says no?! I don't want to tarnish our relationship by asking!" He argued, shaking his head.

Stein rolled his eyes, staring at him with an amused look.

"Look Lord Death, the longer you wait the harder it's gonna be. I know nothing of love but just get it over with you're giving us headaches," he deadpanned, crossing his arms irritably.

Death only seemed to fret even more, furiously pulling at his hair.

"But even if I  _do_  ask, what'll happen when she says no and it becomes awkward and she doesn't talk to me I mean how can I deal with that she's pretty and I don't know what I'll do if Elphaba says no!"

"If I say no to what?"

The ungodly  _screech_  Death released was so loud, I swore my brain was going to implode. I held my ears sorely, staring at him with a pained expression.

"Death I'm getting worried are you sure you're okay?" I asked, staring at the frightened man.

Spirit looked ready to burst, stifling a laugh to the best of his ability and Stein just looked at him with a face that said 'you're an idiot'.

Death hummed, shuffling his feet and looking down at Spirit, who in turn gave him two thumbs up.

I rose a brow, watching Stein shove Death closer to me.

"So… uh Elphaba! I was wondering if, maybe… you know if we could uhhh… well, you see…"

Spirit facepalmed and Stein looking ready to stab the nearest warm body. The little grey haired boy walked up behind Death and kicked him in the shin.

I snorted in amusement as Death yelped like a small child and clutched his wounded leg.

"AAIIEE! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT… On a date…. w-with… m-m-me."

I think my brain stopped working.

I stared in bewilderment at the flustered Reaper, trying to process what he was asking.

He wanted to go on a date…

With  _me._

I felt an unholy amount of blood rush to my cheeks as I replayed the scene over and over in my head. He wanted to go out with me.

Lord fucking Death wanted to  _go out on a date with me!_

This was the opposite of good. This was what I was afraid of! I was already trying to work through my feelings in my head, this would only make it harder!

But even so…

Why couldn't I say no?

I looked around, pondering over whether or not I would accept or decline his offer.

My mind reeled. My heart beat. I felt my breath hitch. I looked up at him, seeing him stare at me like I was the harbinger of doom.

"...Uh. S… Sure."

Why did I say that? Why did I say that?! Why did I-?!

Death gave me a shocked look, a smile spreading across his face in nearly an instant after my answer. Spirit gave me a smile that was nearly  _identical_  to Astoria's in excitement, and Stein just gave Death a thumbs up.

"R-Really? You're sure!?" he cried, giving me the biggest smile I had ever seen from him.

My heart was pounding in my chest like a steady drum. There was a part of me now that was kind of glad Velvet and Astoria were no longer present, they would  _never_  let me hear the end of this.

I nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Does uhh… does dinner sound okay?" I asked, wondering in my head why I suggest it.

Death's head bobbed up and down like a bobble head, jumping forward and seizing both of my hands.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Elphie! Trust me, you won't regret saying yes I promise you!" he cheered, his blush spreading across his cheeks like mine.

I nodded, looking down at my feet nervously.

I couldn't believe this was happening. First, the Star Clan comes back, then Astoria gets betrothed, then Lord Death asks me out on a date. So many things were happening, it was hard to process it all.

But, despite the fears rising in my heart and mind, I looked up at Death and smiled.

"DeathBucks at 6 this Saturday. If you're going to insist on paying then their meals are usually four dollars a piece. Don't overdress alright? And don't be late!" I pointed at the man sternly.

He nodded, turning back and grinning at Spirit and Stein.

I shook my head, feeling my embarrassment rise up when I realized he was still gripping my hands.

Almost naturally and completely by surprise to even myself, I squeezed his hands.

He whirled around to face me, his eyes wide at my action.

I stared at him silently, as if trying to silently communicate my fears to him.

"...You… You sure you wanna take me out?" I asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

Death looked at me with a confused stare. I began to wonder if he could sense the uncertainty in my soul.

But he smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I've never had the courage to do so. Even now I needed a pep talk from two twelve-year-olds…" he grinned, rubbing his head.

I laughed, realizing that thing that had been bothering him was his fear of asking me out.

He went through all of that turmoil because he didn't know how to ask me out? It made me feel bad to say the least, knowing that was why he thought he was a coward. Why did he think that anyway? Why was it that important to him that he ask me this question?

I didn't understand it…

"So… we good?"

I jumped out of my thoughts when Death asked me a question, his gaze settled on me. I nodded quickly, removing my hands from his grip.

"Yes, we are. So… remember not to be late alright?" I replied, smiling when his head bobbed up and down.

"I'll be there fifteen minutes early!" he cried, giving me a determined grin.

I smiled, nodding my head and looking around him at Spirit and Stein.

"Make sure he doesn't overdo it okay?" I asked. Spirit saluted me proudly, and Stein simply nodded.

I smiled back at the boys, turning around and deciding to leave the room. I could hear Death repressing some noises of excitement as I walked away, and Spirit cry out in victory.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their cheerful whops of victory as I moved towards the door, grabbing the handle and stepping out into the hallway.

As soon as the door closed, and the quiet of the hallways returned to my ears, I sunk to the floor in shock.

My heart felt like it was trying to escape from the confinement of my ribs, echoing in my ears like I was standing next to a beating tympany.

I felt like I was ready to pass out as well, my mind reeling and all blood seemingly leaving my brain to fill my cheeks.

I clutched my chest in fear, the beating in my ears sounding like a countdown to some kind of execution.

I didn't understand why I accepted his offer. This was the one thing that I was afraid of! Of all the things I had seen in my long years, I had never really feared much. Love was just a feeling, an emotion right?

Why was I so afraid of it!?

I looked like a damn fool, sitting on the floor with my back pressed into the door to the Death Room. I held my face tightly as if trying to rip it off my head, the force I was putting forth to repress my blush in vain.

I was going out on a date with the Lord of Death. The Reaper himself had asked  _me_  out on a date, and I had said yes.

I even went and gave us a date, a time, and even a place, which I had assumed he didn't have planned in preparation for my rejection.

I stared at the floor blankly, my mind completely devoid of thought.

I was going out on a date with Lord Death.

"Miss Elphaba?"

I jumped in fright, looking up to see a student standing before me.

She was around Spirit and Stein's age, a little older than Stein and with a soft gaze on her face.

Beside her was another student with dusty blonde hair and bright, green eyes in contrast to the one who spoke with bright, golden hair and auburn eyes.

I stared at them for a few moments, my mind trying to gather information as the two young girls stared at me.

"Miss Elphaba, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…" the other said, leaning down slightly.

I shook my head, gripping my head as I regained my ability to speak.

"Marie Mjolnir… and… you are?" I turned to the second girl, her face completely new to me.

She smiled brightly.

"My name is Chihiro! Yamamoto Chihiro! It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Elphaba! I'm a huge fan of your organization!" she chirped, holding a hand out to me.

I returned the smile weakly, taking the young child's hand and allowing them both to pull me to my feet.

"What were you doing on the floor? Did you fall or something?" Marie asked me, dusting my pants off for me.

I shook my head, moving my hair over to my shoulder.

"No, I didn't fall. I was just… in shock."

The two exchanged curious looks, Chihiro looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"In shock? What scared you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I looked down at my feet, feeling that godforsaken blush return to my cheeks.

And apparently, this didn't go unnoticed. Marie peered up at me suspiciously, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"You're blushing? Do you have a crush on someone?" she asked bluntly.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up, shock rushing through my nerves as Little Miss Mjolnir hit the nail right on the damned head.

"C-Crush? No, I don't have a crush! Death just played a prank on me and got the jump on me, nothing more," I lied, trying to get this topic away from me.

Chihiro and Marie glanced at me with narrow eyes, their little gazes boring into my very soul like a drill to the concrete.

"A-Anyway, thank you, girls, for your concern, but I have to le-"

"You're LYING!"

How did she deduce that so quickly?

I jumped when a sudden finger was pointing right at my face accusingly. I jumped in shock as Marie gave me a victorious stare.

"L-Lying!? I'm not lying-"

"You sure are! I can tell by the look on your face and your body movements! You just had a conversation with your crush didn't you!?" she shouted at me, Chihiro giving me a playful smirk.

I felt cornered by two tiny twelve-year-olds. They had seen straight through my lie and seized the truth right out of my brain. I glanced around furiously in a blind panic. I was trying to find something to say to them that sounded convincing.

"We were looking for Spirit and Franken, and we know that they're in the Death Room, so I know it's not them. And if it was that would be gross-"

I glared fiercely down at the accusing blonde, ready to smack the little child.

"-But since it's not them… there's only one person in there who would be your age… at least I think…" Marie grabbed her chin and looked down at the floor, pursing her lips in thought.

Please don't announce to the goddamn world who it is…

But, to my complete and utter dismay, Chihiro released a loud gasp and her hands shot up to her face.

"OH MY GOSH! Do you have a crush on Lord Death!?"

And secret's out.

Marie and Chihiro began squealing like two hamsters, holding onto each other and jumping up and down wildly.

I ran my hand through my hair, groaning in annoyance as the two first years seized me by my shirt and shook me back and forth.

"You have a crush on Lord Death? That's soooo cute!"

"And it fits so well! The two leaders of the DWMA, caught in a star cross love each one another!"

I sat in silence as the two fawned over me, making wild accusations about how our apparent "star-crossed romance of Death and I".

I grabbed the two by the collar of their shirts, lifting them off the ground to cease their chatter and look them both in the eye.

"...Do shut up."

Chihiro threw her hands over her mouth in response, looking slightly frightened at my retaliation. But Marie only wiggled her brows, giving me a suave look while swinging back and forth in my grasp.

"Oh don't deny your feelings Miss Screeting! It's so obvious too! What did he say?  _Are_ you two dating already?" she babbled, swinging back and forth as she listed her many questions off to me.

"Look, I don't have a crush on Lord Death alright? So can we drop the topic please and thank you," I deadpanned, giving the small blonde a firm stare.

Marie only continued to smirk at me, her friend gaining a little more confidence.

"Are you sure? Every time we bring his name up your face gets a little red," Chihiro announced, pointing at my face.

I reached up and touched my cheek, feeling the warmth underneath it. Damn…

Did I  _actually_  have feelings for Death?

"Hey! What's going on out here?"

To make matters worse, Stein and Spirit walked out of the Death Room suddenly, standing there and gawking at the scene of me manhandling the two small females.

Luckily, Death wasn't behind them like I had feared for a split moment.

"Nothing," I answered, seeing Marie and Chihiro wave at them happily.

"Hi guys! We were just asking Miss Elphaba if she had a crush on Lord Death," Chihiro said, grinning nervously at the glare I shot her.

Spirit smirked at me, trotting up to my side and elbowing me in the waist.

"Oh really now? Well… you won't believe what just happened a few minutes ago!" he replied, opening his mouth to expose these events.

I slapped my hand over his mouth, seizing his cheeks to silence the boy.

" _Nothing. Happened. In. The Death Room._ " I hissed, snorting angrily and allowing some smog to escape my nostrils as a sign of threat.

While the three I had captured remained silent, the last of the children spoke up and ruined the whole thing.

"Lord Death asked Miss Screeting out on a date and she said yes."

I built up a searing amount of heat in my chest, slowing turning my head to stare down Stein as he looked up at me with his nonchalant eyes. He shrugged at me.

"What? I was just telling them what happened," he said, turning away when smoke squeezed its way past my lips.

"Awww really!? He asked you out!?" Marie cried, slapping her own cheeks in sheer and utter zeal at the announcement.

Please just kill me…

I removed my hand from Spirit's mouth, only to seize him and Stein by their collars and lifting them up like I was Chihiro and Marie. With all four of the crazy children now in captivity, I whirled around and pulled the door to the Death Room open with my foot, tossing them all inside.

"Go bother him not me got it!" I snapped, watching them all scramble to their feet. The girls only squealed at me while the boys just gave me funny looks.

I sighed heavily, grabbing the doors and readying myself to close it.

"But we just left the Death Room we don't wanna be in here!" Spirit whined, moving up to the front of the small group.

I rolled my eyes, giving him a sly smirk.

"Oh you'll live. I just don't need to be bothered right now. Besides…" I looked off to the side, feeling the blood rush my cheeks once more. I gave them all a sly smile.

"I gotta date."

* * *

Bad idea. Bad idea.  _Bad idea. Bad idea._ _ **BAD IDEA.**_

Why in all names of hell did I say yes to this stupid crap!? I was completely unprepared for the onslaught of emotions and fears that barrelled their way into my heart and soul and head and body and pretty much everything!

I had emailed Astoria probably twenty times over, asking her how you deal with emotions like this because I was completely oblivious to actual love.

It was a damn  _mental illness_  I tell you!

Of course, I got a phone call from her the minute I sent the email with the big news and was on the phone with her now on the big day.

" _Come on Elphie don't be nervous! It's gonna be alright!"_ I heard her say over the line, the excitement in her voice apparent.

I huffed loudly, sinking down against the wall in my apartment. I had returned to the small space after Death asked me out, unable to return to his home without feeling large amounts of unnecessary emotions swell in my heart.

"But Astoria I've never been on  _this_  kind of date! All the boyfriends I've had in the past were infatuations and nothing more! What do I say? Do I just flirt or do I actually try and perform lovey-dovey things like you and Sound do?" I asked, rolling on the floor and flopping onto my stomach.

I could practically  _feel_  Astoria rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

" _Oh stop being dramatic! Look Elphie I know you really wanna do this, it's been on your face the past FOUR years now! And Death wants to as well, so just go and be yourself, I mean… that's what he fell in love with anyway~"_

The only reason I wished she was here now was so that I could sock her. I shot up onto my knees and glared at the door, pouting like a small child.

"He is NOT in love with me! Stop saying those things, even when you're not here you're still a pain in my ass!" I yelled, pounding the carpet with my fist.

The albino only laughed on her end, whispering something to someone else in the room before speaking to me once more.

" _Oh jeez. YOU'RE the real pain in the ass here! You are so deep in your denial it's physically painful Elphaba. I mean come on, I just know Velvet is shaming you from where in the world she is now. Just wing it if you have to! Jeez, you could show up fresh outta bed and he'd still be into you! Don't be a weenie Elphie, just get out there and have a nice dinner!"_

I whimpered like a kicked puppy, sinking back onto my stomach and rolling in agony.

"...Are you sure?"

She chuckled, " _Please Elphaba, when am I wrong?"_

I rose a brow, rolling onto my back to face the ceiling.

"Wanna bet?"

" _Shut the hell up."_

I laughed, slowly standing up and dusting myself off.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled the top drawer open, fishing through the multiple garments within. I turned to look at the clock hanging up on the wall.

5:15 pm.

I had about forty-five minutes before I had to be at the cafe. I knew that I would need to dress some kind of formally, but not too formal. Like… business casual maybe? I began going through my clothes in order to find something suitable to wear.

I basically emptied my shirt drawer before I picked something out, and didn't know how long it took me to find the right things to go with it.

In the end though, I settled with a blouse and pants, not wanting to overdo it too much, like I warned Death not to.

Astoria was on the phone with me the whole time as well, giving opinions when I asked her about color matching and supposed styles.

" _Sooooo, how do you feel?"_

I looked in the body length mirror pushed up behind the door, observing myself in the reflection.

The blouse itself was a creamy color with one of those bow ties on the front, and it was button down so it made it easy to slip into. The pants I was wearing were simple skinny jeans, but they were men's.

The reason I wore men skinny jeans? Because they actually have pockets…

And for my shoes, I just wore some black flats as to not hurt my foot over the course of however long this date was going to drag out for.

I had also done my hair up in a bun, wanting it out of my face for the most part. But the shit was so thick and heavy that two long, side locks still dangled on either side of my face. I still, of course, had my necklace on, the pendant falling right in the center of my chest.

I smiled.

"...I feel good."

I could hear Astoria squeal on the other end, the sound of her hands clapping together ringing in my ear.

" _Oh good! Now go get'em baby! We're rooting for you 'kay?"_ she cheered, the sounds of Marina and Sound whooping in the background making me chuckle. I grinned.

"Thanks. Alright, I'm headed out." I picked up my small handbag and hung it on my shoulder.

" _Okay! Have fun Elphie! Call me when the date's over will ya!? Alrighty, bye bye!"_

And with that, she hung up. Apparently, she was more excited about this then I was. I laughed, putting the small phone into my bag and opening the apartment door.

Before I stepped out, I stood in the doorway, as if I was crossing the threshold into hell itself.

I sucked in a breath, and stepped out of my apartment, locking the door behind me so that I wouldn't run away. I nodded.

"Alright… let's go have a date with Death."

* * *

5:50

The trip from my place to Deathbucks wasn't long in anyway, only about six to ten minutes or so. People were giving me looks as I walked down the streets, my tattoo giving me away as to who I was.

Now I wish the blouse I was wearing had sleeves.

But, I pushed the eyes aside and swiftly made my way to the cafe, avoiding the eyes of the public and making it my sort of mission to get to the cafe.

I made a few turns here and there, my walk eventually turning into a light jog as I checked my watch.

5:52

I looked up to see the cafe in front of me, a few people at the outside tables and the window showing the people inside.

I slowed myself to a walk, looking for the person I was meeting.

And when I saw him, I think my heart stopped beating.

Seeing Death dressed in casual attire was something I didn't think would get me riled up, but sure enough…

When I saw him in a red shirt with a simple black overshirt on, denim jeans and tennis shoes, I think a small part of me died inside.

I sucked in a breath, fixing my blouse one last time before strutting forward.

Death didn't notice me at first, his eyes searching the street but in the opposite direction of myself.

"OI! REAPER!"

Watching him jump a foot in the air was hilarious, the man spinning around to face me with the most terrified look I had seen him wear. There was something in his hand as well, but he quickly swiped it behind his back, removing it from my view.

"E-ELPHABA! Wow, you're here early!" he replied, grinning nervously at me. I rose a brow, stopping a few feet from him.

"You are too ya know. I hope you haven't been waiting too long though," I said, shuffling my foot. To my relief, he shook his head.

"Nah, I've only been here about five minutes. And umm… you look… you look, r-really nice…" he murmured, hiding his face in his arm to cover his red face.

I turned red myself, trying to repress the large smile growing on my face. I gave him a half grin, looking him up and down rather shamelessly.

"You don't look bad yourself. I'm digging the casual dress on you," I responded, stifling a laugh when he squeaked.

"U-Um! Th-thank you… oh that's right! I uh, got these for you. It was Spirit's idea, not mine but umm… yeah." He held out a small bouquet of red roses to me, looking down at the ground to avoid my eyes.

I think my heart stopped. When I counted the rose amount, I began to wonder if he knew what having exactly twelve red roses specifically meant. I took the bouquet from him, holding the flowers up to my chest.

They were well taken care of, rich in their color and aroma. Small, little patches of baby bells were in the bouquet to add some diversity to the onslaught of red that came from the roses.

"...Thank you. Hehe," I couldn't help but laugh, wondering if he really  _did_  know what twelve red roses meant.

He looked up at me with a nervous gaze, his hands coming together and rubbing furiously.

"I-Is there something wrong?" He panicked. I shook my head.

"No not at all. It's just… do you know hat twelve red roses mean?" I asked, raising a playful brow.

To my utmost  _glee,_ he shook his head.

"No, not really. Spirit said it was a good amount for a date like this, so I just went with it."

I hummed. Sneaky little bastard.

"Death… twelve red roses is like, the ultimate declaration of love."

As if the poor man wasn't pale enough, the color  _drained_  from his face in nearly an instant.

"W-WAIT! IT IS!?" he cried, flailing about nervously. I laughed.

"You betcha! You trying to say something here?" I cooed, waving the bouquet in front of him.

His head looked like it would fly off if he shook it any faster.

"N-NO! Not at all Miss Screeting really! I-I just thought it was a nice thing to do ya know… like just a kind gesture for the date. B-But I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, I just uhhh… does it really mean that?!" The poor man went out on a tangent, clearly shaken up that I would take this as an offense in some way.

But I only laughed, reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder to cease his babbling.

"Hey, it's ok Death. You didn't know. But, thank you for the flowers anyway, they're lovely."

And what I did next came as a shock to the both of us. Without even thinking, I did what I did on most dates I had been on after receiving a gift of some kind.

I leaned in and planted a smooch on the reaper's cheek.

I felt his whole body go stiff under my hand and lips, his cheek unbearably warm when I performed the action.

I lingered there on him for a few more seconds than I had planned on, feeling even more embarrassed than I already had.

When I pulled away from him, I swore he could've put a fire truck to shame with the amount of blood in his face. He stood completely frozen for a few seconds afterward, making me regret the action immediately.

Astoria said to wing it. And I just winged it to the maximum.

Suddenly, he shook his head, his hand flying up to the cheek I had kissed. He gave me a trembling grin, the amount of happiness in his wavelength overwhelming my senses.

"I-I-I'm glad y-you like… them." He grinned at me widely, his big, crimson eyes not leaving mine for a few moments.

I smiled back, holding the bouquet under my arm gently and flashing my teeth.

"We gonna go eat, or gonna stand around here chit-chatting for the next thirty minutes?" I asked teasingly, watching him snap from the daze he was in and nodding.

"OH! That's right, of course! Here," he opened the door for me, grinning like a loon as I walked into the cafe. I saw a few people around him give thumbs up, clearly not recognizing who he actually was.

When I walked in, there were only a few people in there to my relief, with the Master behind the counter washing dishes. When he looked up, he gave us his signature half smile.

"Nice to see you Elphaba. I was told to expect a dinner date around six, but I'm shocked it's with you of all people. And your date…?" he looked over at Death, his eyes going wide for a few moments.

We both waved him off, hinting as to keep his mouth shut.

The Master, his real name a complete mystery to me, was the founder and owner of Deathbucks, a tall, buff man with an intimidating appearance. He was known for hiring students from the academy who needed to work for allowance.

Big, buff looking cheeto puff with a soft interior. Kinda like Velvet…

"I see, right over here, I reserved this section off so that you two have some privacy. Let me get you two menus," he gestured to a two chaired table off in the corner, placing down the dishes and picking up two menus.

When Death and I sat down, he placed the two small books on the table and set the tableware.

"Alright, holler when you two figured out what you want. I'll be behind the counter if you need me."

We both thanked him, watching him return to the bar and resume his dishwashing.

I picked up the menu, opening it to the first page and looking over the meals.

"Hmm… I've tried his pilaf before. Maybe I should go for pasta or something?" I murmured, rubbing my chin as I looked at the options.

Death was uncharacteristically silent, his eyes glued to his menu as if stapled to it. I rose a brow, seeing the paleness of his face and how tightly he was gripping the plastic book. I watched as his knuckles went white, holding back a laugh.

"Um… Death?"

He jumped, his menu flying down to look at me with wide eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, clearly nervous out the ass. I smiled.

"Are you okay? You look ready to pass out…" I muttered, watching him jump and hold his face.

"O-Oh! No, I'm fine, I'm just… well how can I put it…" he looked down at the menu, crossing his arms over the table.

I cocked a brow, "Nervous?"

He jumped in place, looking around nervously while avoiding my gaze.

"Wh-What? Nervous? No, no I'm not nervous I just… well, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to… well ya know I'm just unsure and everything and well, actually yes, yes I'm nervous as fuck," he admitted, looking down at his lap in shame.

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling a bit better myself knowing that he was nervous like I was.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't be too nervous okay?" I replied, reaching across the table and patting his shoulder.

He sighed, looking down at the table and picking up the fork.

"Yeah I know but… I've never been on a date before. It's new to me…" he said, swinging the fork around.

That confession shocked me, "Hold on, you've never been on a date before? How long have you lived?"

He smiled nervously, putting down the fork and placing his hands in his lap like a small child.

"...A little over a thousand years."

I couldn't help but just… stare at him in shock. He been alive since the twelfth century and never  _once_  been on a date?!

"Seriously? Why haven't you been on a date before? Why not?!" I asked, hoping that I wasn't crossing into private territory.

He shrugged, putting his elbows up on the table and leaning on them.

"I really don't know. I mean, because of my long lifespan with no seeable end right now… I know that I can't really find a lover without fear of losing them someday. I guess, the fear of losing a lover has kept me from asking anyone out before," he answered, playing with his napkin.

I rose a brow, feeling the hairs on my neck rise.

"Then… then why did you ask me out? Because I have a long lifespan?" I asked, feeling a bit downcast if that was the only reason he was okay with taking me out.

But Death shook his head rapidly, waving his hands in the air.

"No, no! That's not it at all! Well, I guess you can say that it's one of the reasons I feel a bit more comfortable with taking you out, but that's beside the point! Huh… I guess, what I'm trying to say is… I feel comfortable asking  _you_  out because… not only are you long-lived like me… but, you and I are  _alike_. You understand my frustrations underneath soul binding, you know what it's like to be trapped in this long life… you could say that I… I feel…  _close_  to you."

I felt my heart fluttered at the confession, making me place a hand over my mouth in shock.

He felt that way?

I smiled, looking down at my menu.

"...Thanks." I looked up at Death nervously, feeling my emotions rush through me when I saw the reaper smiling at me happily.

"So, you don't mind me asking you out?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Deep down, my fear was building up something fierce. No, I didn't mind him asking me out. In fact, I  _loved_  the fact that he had asked me out.

But deep down, my fears were coming to life. Love was building inside of me, love for this man, this Grim Reaper.

" _Let love back into your life again."_

I smiled, hearing Lily's words echo in my head. I knew that what she said was right, and I knew that eventually, it would happen.

But for some reason, I wasn't thinking about it right now. I looked up at Death with a smile.

"No, I don't mind at all."

The smile he gave me warmed my heart, and made me smile.

What was it about this man? This goofy, childish, almost immature leader who almost never took anything seriously and put off a lot of his work either because he didn't want to it or he didn't understand it.

What was it about this sunshine like man that I loved so much?

Loved…

Did I  _actually_  love him?

"Elphaba? Are you ready to order?"

Death was holding his menu up, looking up at me with a curious look.

I looked down at the menu, reading over the options and trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I nodded, "Yes, I'm ready to order."

Death nodded, waving the Master over so that he could take your orders. When he got ever to the table and began taking Death's order, my eyes drifted over to the small, bouquet of flowers sitting on the table.

Twelve red roses. The ultimate declaration of love. Did he really not know that's what that meant?

I took a glance at him, seeing him laugh at some deadpan joke the Master made. I felt my heart stop and my face heat up.

Did I really love him?

* * *

"So after we finished off the swarm of Eastern Witches, I had to dig Tapper out of the gravel because she knocked the building down because someone told her her hair was probably fake!"

"Oh my god, are you serious!?"

After dinner had passed, Death and I went on a walk around the city, wanting to spend more time together on the date. He was recalling his old personal squad of friends back when he was younger, pulling up random ass stories to tell about the dumb shenanigans they got themselves into.

"Yep! Not  _only_  that, but my brother had passed out not far from her because a cockroach crawled on his foot mid-battle. I had to return to camp with them both slung over my shoulders!" he added, chuckling at the memory.

I laughed along with him, trying to picture it in my head.

"Oh wow, your brother was afraid of bugs?" I asked, Death nodding in response.

"Oh yeah, probably still is. He could never fight in caves or swamps or jungles or… anywhere actually. It had to be a city of some kind, but as you can probably guess, they weren't that clean so long ago…" he rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.

I nodded, remembering my fair share of olden cities.

"Oh yes, I know. I grew up in Skerries, it wasn't the cleanest over there, not in the 1770s I can assure you," I replied.

He nodded, looking back up at the darkened street ahead of us.

"Oh man, he was  _super_  squeamish it wasn't even funny. Dirt and bugs and blood and all of those things just grossed him out to a major degree. Like this one time, Tapper, who as I said was the human in my personal entourage, was known for getting nosebleeds a lot, and she could feel them coming. Now… as a Prussian, she was quite the wild one and was known for picking on my brother A LOT!"

I laughed, nodding my head as he told his new story.

"So this one day, we were all eating dinner, and Life was giving Tapper a stern lecture on how to be ladylike because she was indeed a female. Now this kind of shit really pissed her off to some degree, and I could just  _see_  it on her face that she was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Now we had no idea she had one of her nosebleeds coming, so suddenly, she started grinning like savage wolverine or something. I swear, it was hilarious! She turned to my brother, looked him  _dead in the eye_ , and with the most serious face I had ever seen her wear, she whispered, 'Hail Satan', and her nose gushed."

I let out an undignified snort, my hand flying to my mouth to try and contain the sudden laughter that boiled in my throat.

"O-Oh my god! Really!?" I cried, holding my stomach with my other hand. He nodded, laughing hysterically in response to the retelling.

"Y-Yes! Hahaha, oh man and Life just passed out in the blink of a fucking eye! We wanted to help him, but the whole lot of us couldn't stop laughing for like… what fifteen minutes?" he replied, stumbling as we walked due to the laughter.

Lost in my own, I leaned on him for support, feeling him wrap an arm around me as we got the giggles out.

We had stayed at the cafe until around 8:30, and had now been walking for maybe about an hour or so. With the moon hanging in the sky, there was no one in the square we had stumbled into but us.

Death and I walked over to the fountain in the center of the square, sitting down before one of us fell over and took the other down with them.

"Oh my god… are you sure you were a professional team of fighters or a group of children?" I asked, wiping my eyes clean of a few tears that had built up in my laughter.

Death scoffed, grabbing his chest in mock pain.

"Oh, you wound me Miss Screeting. I assure you, we knocked down entire armies by ourselves. We were very much feared among the kingdoms," he replied, a large grin on his face.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Yeah, but I've seen you for who you  _really_  are. You are the least intimidating person I think I've met," I snapped back, shaking him back and forth.

Death sighed heavily, grabbing his chest again and falling over onto me, his weight suddenly pressed into my side.

"Oh, you've killed me Elphaba. My pride… my ego… it's gone now," he held his arm out dramatically as if reaching out for something.

I rose a brow at him, looking up at the reaper who was playing dead against my side.

"Are you done?" I asked, feeling him shake as he laughed.

"Heh, yeah I'm done. But yep, we got into some crazy shit when we were younger. Makes me miss the old days…" he sighed, leaning his head back.

I smiled, looking up at the darkened sky with him.

It had come to my attention at that moment that I was still holding onto his arm, looking down at my arms wrapped around his bicep.

He noticed my silence, looking down at me with glowing eyes.

The two of us locked gazes with one another, the whole empty square suddenly going quiet.

Death and I stared at each other silently, the air stilling.

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly felt lighter than air, and my mind went completely blank. The only thing that was in my mind was the reaper sitting in front of me, and his big, crimson eyes staring back into mine.

I couldn't look away, nor could I speak, it was like everything had shut down.

I watched Death blink nervously, his eyes drifting to my hand on his arm.

My brain was telling me to let go and get the hell out of there, that this was nuts and needed to be stopped before it went to far.

But I only tightened my grip.

I heard his breath hitch, and our eyes met once more.

His face was so close to mine… only inches away.

I was tempted…

I could hear my heart hammering in my ears, my vision wavering. Everything was getting hazy, and my body felt uncharacteristically warm.

Why couldn't I move? I couldn't I look away?! Why was he getting closer and why wasn't I stopping him?!

I closed my eyes in fear, trying to erase the emotions building in my heart and mind.

But, something stopped me. I could feel his breath on my face, I could hear his heartbeat thump as fast as my own and nearly in perfect sync.

I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I could hear small kids in the area, their loud talking and excited chatter breaking the silence. But I still didn't open my eyes.

"...Death…" I don't know why, but I whispered his name, hearing his breath hitch in response.

But before anything else could happen, something came flying at us.

Or more specifically, something came flying at Death's head.

"SIR WATCH OUT!"

Those kids I had heard just moments ago had cried out in alarm, warning Death about something coming at him.

My eyes popped open, see his started face as well.

But he could turn around to try and dodge whatever was coming at him, I watched a football, or soccer ball in America, coming flying and ram into the back of Death's head.

And apparently, it had enough force behind it to knock the reaper forward and straight into me.

The two of us went tumbling into the fountain, the cold water sending a chill up my spine.

But the water being cold or the luckiness of it depth not being enough to block my airways wasn't what made the whole thing scary.

It was that the iminate kiss that I believed was about to transpire was knocked into play as soon as we hit the water.

My eyes popped open in shock, only to see his own irises centimeters away from mine.

And then I realized, that our faces were meshed together in the most awkward first date kiss I think I had ever had.

The two of us sat in shock and silence, the fact that this was happening not yet clear in our minds.

But sure enough, here I was, pinned underneath the Lord of Death in an awkward kiss that neither of us initiated.

I couldn't move or see or hear or anything. The only thing I could feel was his body pinning mine and his lips smashed against my own.

We just stared at each other, unmoving and frozen in fear.

I felt his lips twitch, and his face practically illuminate. He reeled back, his lips popping off of mine.

"OH MY GOD! Elphaba I'm so sorry are you okay!?" he cried, lifting himself up onto his arms, hovering over me.

I sat in silence, my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Sir! Ma'am are you okay!?"

We both turned to see the kids that had caused the accident rush over to us, staring at us silently.

Death nodded for me, rolling over so that I was no longer pinned underneath him.

"Yes, we are. Here, Elphaba let me help you," he stood in the three-inch water, leaning down and holding his hand out.

I reached up and took it, letting him pull me to my feet. The children apologized for hitting Death with their ball and knocking us into the fountain, moving away and back to their game once it was all over.

Death and I stood a foot from each other, watching them run away.

"...Are you okay?"

I looked up to see him gazing at me with concern.

I nodded, looking down at my feet.

"Y-Yes… I'm alright. What about you? You're the one who got hit," I replied, watching him shake his head.

"No I'm okay, I was more worried about you since your head hit the gravel of the fountain."

After that, the two of us went silent, looking away from one another awkwardly.

I heard him shuffle his feet, peering at me nervously.

"Um… do you… do you want me to take you home?" he asked, stepping forward a bit.

_No. I wanted to stay out and do that again._

I mentally slapped myself for the thought, nodding my head despite what my heart was whispering to me.

"Yeah… okay."

He smiled, leading me out of the square and back onto the street. We walked in silence, the moment that had just occurred fresh in my mind.

I looked down at the ground, thinking about how even though it was rough and unintentional and we had no idea what to do at the moment…

The kiss was… nice.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

This couldn't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*
> 
> OMIGOSH! THEY WENT ON A DATE! AND IT WAS CUUUUUTE!
> 
> At least I hope it was.
> 
> So let's have a little chatty chat shall we?
> 
> The romance has now taken flight, and boy howdy will it advance fucking quick!
> 
> I mean, First date and First kiss on the same day holy cow! But then again Elphaba has kinda liked him for a while but has been denying her feelings soooooo yep.
> 
> But we got a few new characters here and there. The Master ya'll might know, because it's the bartender in Soul Eater NOT, but Chihiro might fall on a blank. I'll say it know, she's an OC, more specifically the OC of Maka's mother.
> 
> And Marie was there too, driving Elphaba up the damned wall.
> 
> I FUCJING LOVED WRITING THEIR DATE AHHHHH!
> 
> Death has literally almost no experience with woman and it's hilarious to her. I thought of that while writing early chapters, thinking it would be funny if the thousand year old god of death whom many think is a god at womanizing, and hardly give a woman flowers properly :P
> 
> And then the FOUNTAIN! AHHH CLICHE FOUNTAIN KNOCKED OVER KISS! I DID IT!
> 
> Not regretting it though~~~~
> 
> And we also got a little fun story from Death's olden days.
> 
> Welp, that's about all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba thinks over her date with Death over and over again, confused at her own feelings. When Velvet calls her and gives her a small pep talk, she's call by Death to have a small chat about their date, what happened, and how it will affect their relationship? What will happen, and how will Elphaba react to hearing Death's feelings?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: March 10th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	30. A Bumbling Friendship

Two weeks from our date, and not a word was spoken about it.

As if trying to avoid the whole thing altogether, we had simply returned to our friendship relationship without any seen development.

Of course when I had gone to work the following Monday, the word had spread around the Death and I had went on a date and I received questions out the ass when I went to work.

I never answered them, I simply waved them off or told them not to ask.

The date wasn't bad, not in anyway.

We had dinner, discussing past events, personal likes and dislikes, so on and so forth. After that we went on a walk through the city, which ultimately lead to us sharing that kiss in the fountain.

The kiss…

I couldn't get it out of my mind. His body pressed into mine, his lips against my own.

Good lord…

I was currently sitting in my office located in the PMUD section of the academy, filing through different reports in the past week.

Andrei was back in Russia to visit Markus and his daughter, his work with them far from over.

I was currently emailing someone who had sent me in email in fear of their situation, which was an interesting one at that.

Fear for their someone who was getting married to the person they worked for.

Made me think it might've been related to Astoria in some way. When I looked at the name of the sender again, I hummed.

"Artemis…" The name sounded familiar to me, like I had met them before.

But my thought was interrupted by my phone ringing, the sound making me jump slightly.

I huffed, leaning back in my chair and picking up the line.

"Hello, this is the Overseer of the PMUD how may I help you, and if this is Spirit I swear I'm gonna skewer you little shithead."

" _Hehe, you trying to scare your customers? I thought you'd be nicer than that."_

I didn't know that hearing her voice again would make me so happy.

"Velvet! Good god child you scared the ever living hell out of us when you just disappeared like that!"

Hearing Velvet call me lifted so much weight off my chest, hearing the Shapeshifter's voice once more after she disappeared.

She laughed in response to my greeting, " _Heheh! Sorry about that, but I wanted to leave was quickly as possible without getting overly emotional about it."_

I hummed, leaning back in my chair.

"I see, so sticking a note to the door and disappearing into the dead of the night is your way of doing it?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed remembering waking up on the last day and finding out Velvet had disappeared without saying goodbye.

Her heard her laugh nervously.

" _Ehh, yeah not one of the smartest decisions I've made I'll admit it…"_

I hummed in agreement, crossing my legs and playing the pencil I had been playing with down.

"So, other then returning to the Star Clan and all that junk, how are you?" I asked, drawing my attention to her wellbeing.

Velvet hummed, as if she was shrugging from wherever she was.

" _Good I guess. I haven't gotten back there just yet, but since they know that I'm on my way, the murders have ceased,"_ she explained. I nodded.

"I'm aware of this. Shapeshifters have finally stopped sending me emails and letters about the whole thing. What will you do when you get back?" I asked, seeing an email pop up on my screen.

" _Probably get beat up to some degree. But they can't kill me so I'm not too worried about it. But enough about my road trip, how are you? Anything new happen since I left?"_

I went out on a date with Death.

Should I tell her that? I mean, Astoria already knew, since I emailed her twenty times asking her how to properly carry out a  _romantic_  date, and not a lust driven one.

"Well… Death and I went out on a date."

" _ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? RIGHT WHEN I LEAVE ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"**_

I reeled back in my chair, Velvet's voice suddenly increasing in volume and ocatives. I hastily grabbed my desk to prevent me from falling over in my seat, pulling myself up and against the wood.

I placed a hand on my chest, trying to regulate the air that was nearly knocked out of me.

"Um… Velvet?" I started, only for the assassin to start rambling.

" _Of course when I leave you and the reaper FINALLY go out! I mean, jeez, all that waiting and you guess do it off screen for me? Thanks Elphie, thanks a lot! Now, tell me everything!"_ she demanded, making my eyes go wide slightly.

"Well uh… we had our date at the cafe. He gave me twelve roses not knowing that it meant a declaration of love so that was funny," I started, hearing her laugh on the other line.

" _Oh my god really? HA! Are you sure he really didn't know? Maybe he was trying to say something secretly~"_ she purred. I flushed, shaking my head to myself.

"Okay, just because we went on a date and I had fun and we kissed and such  _doesn't_  mean I love him so will you cut that-"

" _WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE YOU_ _ **KISSED!?"**_

...Well shit.

I mentally beat myself up after letting that little piece of info slip. I heard her start squeaking loudly, me holding the phone away from my ear as she screeched like some hyped up hyena.

" _You're telling me you two kissed?! Seriously!? Holy crap Elphaba way to go!"_ she cheered. I slammed my palm into my face, feeling even dumber now that she was congratulating me.

"Shut up Velvet, it was on accident!"

" _Suuure it was~"_

"Oh go to hell!" I felt stabbing the nearest warm body, the event now stuck on repeat in my head.

"It was! We were sitting on the fountain… well, talking, and some kids hit Death with a ball and he got shoved forward into me and we tumbled into the fountain. And then it just kinda… happened. So… yeah!" I snapped, crossing my arm over my chest defiantly.

I heard Velvet snort, as if she was rolling her eyes.

" _Oh sure. But did you like it anyway?"_

I flushed, the feeling of his lips pressed to mind suddenly washing over me like a tsunami. I felt my voice leave me as I tried to defend myself.

"N… No."

I heard silence.

" _You hesitated."_

I snorted angrily, shaking my head.

"I did not! I didn't like it, I didn't think it was romantic or anything… I-I didn't… I didn't like..." I felt my motivation to fight this suddenly leave me, pushing my face into my hand.

I heard her sigh.

" _You liked it didn't you?"_

I sucked in a breath, sinking into my chair and closing my eyes.

"...I did. Oh good lord Velvet I  _did_. Why did I like? Why did I like how abrupt and accidental it was?" I pleaded, pulling at my hair in aggravation.

Velvet chuckled, I could just see her shaking her head towards.

" _Oh Elphie. I may not know much about love, but I can tell it's latched onto you like a snake on a mouse. Just admit it already hun…"_  she replied.

I flushed an even darker shade of red, "Sh-Shut up! I don't love him. Sure I may have a crush on him and may want to kiss him again, and maybe I  _do_  want to go on another date with him and spent the rest of my life with him and be the… the bearer…" My eyes widened.

_THE BEARER OF THE CHILD OF DEATH_

Why did I feel like everything Lily said was going to come true despite me not wanting it to.

Velvet laughed, " _Elphaba, stop denying it okay? You're giving everyone headaches doing that. You're obviously in love with him, why are you fighting it this much?"_

I whimpered, curling myself into a ball on my rolling chair.

"Velvet you don't get it, I'm… I'm just scared…" I confessed, putting my face in-between my knees.

I heard her go silent for a few moments.

" _You? Scared!? Woah… never thought I'd see the day. Or at least hear about it anyway,"_  she laughed.

I sighed, moving all of my things over so that I could uncurl myself and lay across my desk.

"It's not that easy though! I'm afraid if I accept these feelings… something bad's gonna happen to him," I said, pushing my mouse around.

Velvet huffed, as if she was getting more and more annoyed.

" _Elphaba, nothing's gonna happen to Death. He's literally the GOD OF DEATH, if he died anytime soon I'd be shocked!"_  she shouted.

I remained silent, my thoughts running on a loop in my brain.

If I loved, people got killed. My sisters died, my dragons sealed away, and now it looked like Astoria and Velvet were at risk of being killed as well…

That's how it was.

"Then what do I do Velvet?" I pleaded, sitting up suddenly.

Velvet remained silent for a few moments, " _I can't answer that for you Elphaba. You have to find that on your own. I have to go anyway, my coin's about to run out."_

I hummed, sitting up slightly.

"Alright… stay safe for me will you?" I asked. She laughed.

" _Yeah, and you let yourself be happy for me got it? Ciao~"_

And with that, she hung up.

I let the phone fall out of my hand, feeling a sense of helplessness wash over me.

It was funny, Death thought he was a coward because he didn't have the guts to ask me out for a while, and yet here I was.

Four whole years of knowing him. Four years of fighting, talking, joking, and all other things will him, and I was still as deep in the denial hole I was when I first arrived.

I grabbed the necklace sitting on my neck, lifting it up and gazing at my dim reflection in the polished stone.

"...What do I do Dad? I'm so lost right now," I asked, pressing the quartz to my lips. It was times like this I wished I had his wisdom. He was able to help me clear up twenty years of denial and anger over what happened to my sisters.

Having him now would be wonderful…

I looked up at my computer screen, seeing that email that had popped up a little while ago still there.

Dully, I grabbed the mouse and went to click it, opening the file.

_From: Death_

_Come to the Death Room, we need to talk. Don't ask how I sent this without a computer it's too complicated :P_

I felt my blood run cold.

* * *

I walked to the Death Room as slowly as I could.

I had no idea what he wanted with me, whether it was work business or he simply wanted to have some company.

I really hoped he wasn't going to bring up the date.

Since the word of our date had passed around due to some medaling students, people were always giving me looks as I walked down the halls, their auras filled with confusion and intrigue.

I did my best to ignore them, hoping that I wouldn't get stopped on the way there by any nosey little person.

But luckily, the people here had learned long ago not to stop me if I was walking quickly, which I to transition to since I was walking slowly in the beginning.

I stopped in front of the Death Room.

I felt that same nervousness rush over me that came over four years ago, when I stood in front of this door for the first time.

Why was I so scared?

I looked down at the big, ring door handle, expelling a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I reached forward and slowly pulled the door open, stepping into the bright room cautiously.

When the giant door clicked behind me, I began my march forward.

He was standing right where he normally stood, looking at things flashing in his mirror.

When I stepped onto the large platform, he turned around his mask over his face.

"Oh, Elphaba."

His large, gloved hand reached up and plucked the mask off, his normal body revealing itself.

Why did he do that? Why did he really only actually  _show_  himself when I was around?

"Sorry to call you so suddenly, I hope you weren't too busy with anything?" he asked, giving me his signature warm smile.

I shook my head, ignoring the rushing blood.

"No, I wasn't. But I did get a phone call from Velvet, she's doing rather well. She hasn't made it back to the Star Clan just yet, but she's nearly there. It's good, since she left so abruptly with only leaving a dumb letter behind," I answered, seeing Death sigh in relief, as if a bunch of invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh thank goodness, I was really getting worried about her. Half tempted to send out a squad to search for her even, but I know that would invoke a negative response from the Star Clan, and if Velvet believes she can handle this…"

"That means she's probably right," I finished, smiling slightly when he grinned back at me.

"Yep. That child's got endurance if I've ever seen it. So, about what I called you here for," he turned to the mirror, as if ready to pull up some image.

I sighed in relief prematurely, thinking he had called me about work.

But when he remained silent, and nothing appeared on the mirror's surface, I began to get nervous.

He shuffled his feet, and spoke softly.

"I um… I wanted to talk to you about… our date."

The one thing I was hoping he wouldn't speak about, and here it was, laid right out in front of me.

I felt myself stiffen in shock, trying to find words so that I could respond properly.

"Y… Yeah? What about it?"

He turned around slowly, never meeting my eyes.

"Um… I was just… I wanted to ask if you enjoyed it. S-Since we haven't talked about it… I was worried and wanted to make sure if I didn't screw up… or something," he replied, giving me a nervous glance.

I felt like breathing a sigh of relief. That was it, he just wanted to know how I felt about it. I smiled.

"I enjoyed it. It was a bit awkward at first but after an hour it was nice," I answered, watching him smiled at me. He placed a hand on his chest.

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid that I screwed up at one point. Well… I don't know if you count the end as a screw-up or not…"

I felt my heart stop.

The end. Our kiss. I looked away, feeling my blood rush upwards in light of the new statement.

"Th-The end?" I asked, watching him turn a similar shade of red.

"Y-Yes… about that. I… I have to apologize for that."

It was like a stab to the heart. I looked up in surprise when he said that, feeling hurt and even a little bit betrayed.

"Apologize… why do you need to apologize?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. He sighed, looking at me full on.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but you knew that because I got a ball thrown at my head. But that's not the point! I wanted to apologize in case you felt violated by the action. I had you pinned to the water and didn't let up quickly enough. While… I will admit to both myself and you… I-I enjoyed… it, it was uncalled for and I hope I didn't violate you in any way." he explained, giving me a small bow.

That stabbing feeling had swelled into a warm, fuzzy light feeling. He wanted to make sure I didn't feel violated by his actions. Even though what happened wasn't his fault?

I wasn't sure if this man was a reaper, or a saint.

I smiled, shaking my head.

"I don't feel that way. While it was… surprising, to say the least, I don't mind. Neither of us saw it coming, and it's done and over with now so there's not really anything we can do about it," I replied, feeling a bit calmer.

Death smiled, his hands swinging behind his back.

"Well, I'm glad. Still, sorry about that…" he grinned nervously towards me, rubbing his neck.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics, shaking my head.

"Death don't worry about it, it's fine."

"Oh, and there was something else."

I stopped, my eyes going wide and my breath hitching. I nodded, "Y-Yes?"

That was when the atmosphere changed. I could feel his aura swell up with large amounts of nervousness, embarrassment, and more importantly…

I sensed love.

He sucked in a breath, looking at me nervously.

"W-Well… Miss Elphaba. W-Well, I was wondering i-if maybe… not now but some other time… if you would like to… maybe go out on another d-date?"

I felt my heart begin to quicken in rhythm. Even after that accident, even after the initial nervousness at going out.

He wanted to take me out again.

I laughed nervously, looking down at my feet.

"I-I uhh… well-"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I looked up, seeing him smile softly at me.

"Astoria called me earlier and told me you were still shaken up from the previous outing of ours. I wanted to tell you these things to clear them up, and ask you out again, to let you know I'd love to do that again with you if you would like. If you don't wanna answer me now that's alright, I can feel your fear. So if you wanna drop this subject we can, I don't mind."

I felt like I had frozen in place.

He was so willing to just… accept my fear and roll with it? What!?

I felt stunned. Shocked. Happy.

Afraid.

_Very afraid._

This is  _exactly_  what I was running away from, and now here it was, presenting itself to me on a silver platter.

Death simply stood there smiling, his hands behind his back.

I smiled nervously, feeling my whole frame begin to tremble.

"Th-Thank you… Death. I-If you don't mind, I-I have work to go do... " I whispered, white blotches appearing around my vision.

He nodded, turning around to his mirror.

"That's fine. Thank for listening and letting me take up some of your time. I'll talk to you later okay?" he smiled, giving me a small wave.

I waved back, nearly tripping on the steps as I stepped off of the platform and began advancing down the corridor.

I was wrong. I can't handle this.

It was apparent. Right in front of my face.

I was in love with Lord Death.

...

I had to leave Death City.

_Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> Elphie NO! Don't run away from your destiny D:
> 
> Yeah, she's not the best at dealing with the feelings
> 
> We finally here from Velvet again. She;s doing alright, but since she hasn't gotten to the Star Clan juuust yet, theat's not gonna last long...
> 
> But we're almost there folks!
> 
> There's not much about this chapter I can say really...
> 
> Isn't Death a gentleman thought? Letting Elphie work through her feelings?
> 
> Yeahhh...
> 
> That's about all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> ...
> 
> There's only one question this time.
> 
> Will Elphaba accept, or deny her feelings for Death?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: March 17th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	31. Love Me Like You Do

Get out. Get out.  _Get out. Get out._ _ **GET OUT.**_

That was the only thought running through my head as I stumbled from the Death Room.

That was the only feeling running through my veins as I sat in my desk chair and cried the rest of the afternoon.

That was the plan stirring in my soul.

Get out.

Leave Death City. Never return. Not even  _mention_  it ever again.

Goodbye to Astoria.

Goodbye to Velvet.

To Sound, to Andrei, to the Master, to Panthera, to Marie and Stein and Spirit and Chihiro.

To Death.

This was it. I could no longer take the fear that was building inside of me. The love for that man who had treated me with nothing but kindness and respect since the night of our first dance was building to a point it had overflowed.

I liked him.

I  _loved_  him.

His smile. His personality. His eyes. His voice. His soul.

His  _everything_.

I wanted to be with him. In his arms everyday and waking by his side everyday.

And this was the problem.

I couldn't.

Because if I did… he would die. That's what happened  _every. Single. TIME._

First it was my sisters, slaughtered by the Witch Order. My father, doomed to die alone without me. Hikari, her soul absorbed by mine to give me long life and power. Astoria and Velvet, one by a forced marriage and the other by enslavement to her own clan.

I was going back to the Dragon's Nest.

I might not be able to enter it anymore because of my barrier around it, but I was going to guard my only safe haven.

The only place I could be alone.

The only place I could die alone.

I forget what had happened between the time I left the Death Room and the next day.

I had cried at my desk for hours, not allowing anyone to come inside until the tears had boiled over. After the work day ended, I had stood from my chair and rushed to the file room in the building.

I pulled out a Letter of Resignation, filled it out, signed it, and left it on the desk of Death's secretary.

After that, I cleaned my desk and left the building, rushing back to my apartment.

Nothing after that registered in my head.

It was an absolute nightmare running back to the apartment. People tried to stop me on the streets to ask me questions or compliment me for my work, but my ears fell deaf upon it all. I couldn't hear anything but the thoughts running through my head and my heart pounding in my ears.

I couldn't let this happen. Not again.

Velvet, Astoria, and Sound  _might_  be safe now that they were all away from me, but Death couldn't go anywhere. The longer I stayed, the worse off he got.

I couldn't let this happen again.

If he couldn't leave, then I sure as hell was.

Once inside the small apartment, I pulled out a small backpack from the closet, placing it on the bed and throwing only the essentials inside, from clothes to toiletries, and only a few objects of importance that could be carried.

Tears were streaming down my face the whole time, and I did nothing to stop them. They fell onto my arms and clothes as I was packing, damping my belongings and making all the pain rushing through me worse.

I thought I had found a home. A place for me to finally settle down and not have to leave. But I guess I was wrong. Just like every other home I had had previously, something had happened and now I had to leave to keep it or it's people safe.

Death City was no longer home. I couldn't let it be.

I waited until night fell, wanting to keep my departure as low profile as I could.

But waiting for night wasn't easy.

The hand mirror I kept in my home to keep in touch with Death was ringing for hours on end.

He must've found the Letter of Resignation…

At one point, the ringing was so loud to me that I threw the mirror against the wall and shattered it's surface. The little pieces of glass fell to the carpet dully, not making a single sound. The handle dropped against the glass pieces, shattering them further.

Just like my heart.

I hoped and prayed that Death wouldn't show up at my doorstep, knocking on the wood and demanding to know why I had quit and where I was going.

I couldn't face him. I couldn't look him in the eye.

And if he did show, I would refuse to.

11:46 pm.

The date was March 3rd, 1995.

After I deemed it safe to finally take my leave and make a run for it, I turned off all the lights in the apartment and stepped out, shutting the door behind me.

I locked the door and slipped the key under the doormat, not wanting to take it with me and block this apartment off until a replacement was made.

I rushed out of the the apartment complex, stepping out in the cool air. It felt nice in comparison to my apartment, which was making me sweat due to the heat system and my own stress and fear.

I looked up and down the street, hoping that no one would be out this late, and began jogging.

All I needed to do was make it across the city's border and Death couldn't get to me. He would be safe from me and everything I had brought with me.

Of course there were still people out, but luckily they were either too tired to notice me or too drunk to care. I had to fend off some tipsy men here and there, even threatening to light one up and he wouldn't back off.

That was it. It was coming to an end. The minute I left, these feeling would die, and I would return to my nest.

But… would that really be true?

The thought made me slow my jog and come to a stop.

Would my feeling for Death really go away if I left? Would me leaving this city destroy these godforsaken emotions and finally free me?

Isn't that how that worked. Like infatuation?

I stood in the middle of the dark street, the moon being slowly blocked out by thick, darkened clouds.

It was going to rain. How fitting. It hardly ever rained here, but that was only because of the desert atmosphere…

I shook my head, resuming my jog towards freedom. I couldn't let these emotions stop me, not now. I was too close to the end, to close to freedom!

I could feel it, the end of the city, the barrier of his soul come closer and closer to me.

Almost…

" _ **ELPHABA!**_ "

And of all the things to scream my name that night, it had to be  _him_.

I whirled around, fear filling my body and soul as I stared at the flying figure of Death. His eyes were wide with confusion and hurt, and his outfit disorganized, as if he threw it on last minute.

There were no words exchanged for a few minutes, only fear and pain filled gazes.

The jets keeping Death suspended in the air were the only noise I could hear. His large, crimson eyes were the only thing I could see.

Just seeing him made those feeling swell and pour over like a waterfall, making my knees quake.

I didn't answer him.

I turned around and ran.

"Wait,  _Elphaba!_ "

It was now a game of cat and mouse. I began a full fledged sprint towards freedom, ignoring the reaper's cries as he pursued me.

I quickly turned and made a break through an alley, hoping to shake him off as quickly as I could.

I could here the jet sounds get closer and farther and closer and farther as I zigzagged through the maze of alleys, my abrupt movements confusing the man.

"Hold on Elphaba, WAIT!" he screamed, diving into the alley to keep on my tail.

But when dived, I jumped out. Using my own wings, I jumped off the ground and soared from the alley, making a clean break straight to the end of the city.

But the man was smarter then he appeared to be.

When I thought he was gone, trapped in the maze of alleys, it never occured to me that he had been here for nearly a millennium, and knew this city as well as he knew his own hand.

Suddenly, I looked down to see him right under me, slamming his head into my gut.

" _I said stop!"_

I coughed roughly when he headbutted me, throwing off my wing patterns and causing us both to plummet.

It was like a catfight midair. I swiped at him in a desperate attempt to get him off. He made attempts to restrain me, making grabs at my arms as he neared the ground.

We both hit the stone roughly, bouncing along the road and leaving craters in our small fight. When we finally stopped, I attempted to wound him enough to lessen his grip and get away from him to continue my escape.

But the man was persistent. He grabbed my waist and held me to his chest, taking my kicks and punches like they were nothing.

"Elphaba! Dammit woman- calm down!" he screamed, throwing my back onto the ground in attempts to cease my fight.

But I only flipped myself in his grip and faced him with wild eyes and teeth bared, showing him my seriousness in this fight. He released one hand off of me and reached towards me.

"Elphaba calm down! Just-AGH!"

I had no idea what had come over me, when he reached out to me, I lunged forward and sunk my teeth into his wrist, causing blood to spew and the reaper to screech in pain.

He attempted to wrestle me off, throwing me around while still holding onto me so that I wouldn't try and make any escapes.

"Goddammit Elphaba! Just relax, what is wrong with you!?" he shouted, looking me with a rage filled gaze.

But, he stopped.

I was unaware of the tears streaming down my cheeks as we fought, and apparently they had caught his attention. Suddenly, we stopped moving.

He had his arm around my side, and one in my jaw. When my grip on it tightened, he hissed in pain, his eyes squeezing shut.

But… he smiled.

"H-Hey… Elphaba. Just, please… calm down. I don't know what's wrong… but just talk to me. Tell me why you're leaving, and I'll leave you alone...I just-OW! I just want a reason…"

I felt my heart swell. My grip on his wrist released, the blood on my teeth and dampening his sleeve.

I seemed to realize what I did, and reached forward weakly.

"D… Death. Your arm… I-I'm sor-"

"Don't, don't worry about it. My wrist isn't important right now. What's wrong? Why did you quit and not tell anyone?" he asked, slipping his wrist under his cloak to shield it from my gaze.

I stared at him silently, feeling the pain wash over me once more.

I looked down, hiding my face from his gaze.

"I… I can't say…"

He gave me a hurt expression, his eyes wide at my plain response.

"What do you mean? You're just… leaving with no reason whatsoever?!" he snapped, getting angry at me.

I shook my head, looking up to face him.

"No that's not what I meant! I mean I can't say why! I'm sorry but, if I stay here any longer I might just lose my mind!" I replied, shaking my head violently.

But Death wasn't going to accept my bullshit excuse. When I attempted to escape his grip, he held me back down and refused to let me go.

"What do you mean you'll lose your mind? Have we done something wrong?" he asked, trying to turn me to face him,

But I refused to look at him, looking down at the ground.

"No, on one has done anything wrong! It's all me alright?! Just leave me alone okay?!" I screeched, trying to rip myself from his grip.

"Are you sure? Was it me? Did I say something to you!?" he asked desperately, his eyes wide with fear.

No, you've done nothing wrong to me. You've been nothing but wonderful and kind and accepting of me since we've danced and now I'm reaping what I sowed by falling in love with you.

"N-No, it's not you! Just please… let me go, let me leave! I can't do this anymore!" I pleaded, turning away from him.

He could tell I was lying, I could feel his wavelength searching mine.

"You're lying. You're lying Elphaba I  _have_  done something haven't I!? What did I do? What did I do that was bad it makes you want to leave?" he asked, placing his hand under my chin and lifting my face to look at him.

His eyes were as pain filled as mine. He looked so confused, so lost, so hurt. It broke my heart to see him like this because of me.

Those feelings wouldn't go away if I left, they would only intensify.

"No! You haven't done anything so just drop it alright!?" I yelled, feeling more tears burn in my eyes.

I couldn't let this happen again. If I loved him like this, he would get hurt. It's always happened, and it will continue to happen.

I knew what Lily had said to me, but I couldn't do it.

I couldn't let love back into my life…

"ELPHABA! ANSWER ME!"

I hadn't realized he asked me a question. I stared up at him, meeting his wild, tear filled eyes as he desperately tried to pinpoint my inspiration.

My heart began to pound.

"I can't Death… I can't let these feeling continue! If I do you'll get hurt or worse die and I can't let that happen!" I screamed, pushing him away and finally standing up.

But he stood with me, grabbing my wrist when I tried to walk away.

"What do you mean by that? What feelings? Elphaba  _please_ , let me help you!"

But I shook my head.

"No, no Death you can't help me, you'll only make it worse!"

He reeled back, but kept his grip. He snarled.

"You have to tell me what I did! If we can figure out and work on a solution! Please tell me Elphaba, I'm begging you!  _What did I do!?"_

I whirled around.

I pulled back my hand and delivered a swift blow to his face, tears streaming down my face and neck.

" _ **IT'S BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING YOU DO THAT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE YOU!"**_

…

The rain began to fall.

It poured heavily, drenching myself and Death in nearly an instant. But even with my heart pounding in my ears, my breath hitching and hiccuping, and the rain now pouring down upon me, there was nothing silence.

Death looked up at me slowly, holding the cheek I had struck. But there was no anger in his eyes. He didn't scream at me for hitting him, he didn't walk away in defeat.

He only stared at me in shock, his eyes wide, and twinkling.

"...Wha… What did you say?" he whispered, as if nervous to speak to loud.

I hiccuped, letting my fist fall limply to my side. I held my face in in my hand, beginning to cry.

"Everything you've done for me… every single goddamn movement has made me feel something for you. You made me second in command after only being here for a week, you put enough trust in me to deal with the aftermath of your organizations mistakes, you allowed me to make new laws and change your ways. Even after I picked fight after fight with, you apologized for the things I made you say, you apologized for your actions, you accepted me as a human being and looked past my past and saw the person inside of me. Even after everything that I've done, from pestering you at work to giving you a hard time to picking on you, you allow me to do whatever I want but that's not it! You asked me dance at the Gala four years ago, and every Gala from there on! You let me bring Star Clan into the DWMA, you allowed me to run off and do whatever leaving you with all the work. Even after all of that, you compliment me, you support me, y-you don't care tha-that I'm a Dragon! You ask m-me out, y-you give me flowers, and you even apologize for a kiss you didn't mean to happen even after you enjoyed it a-and  _I_ enjoyed it! A-After all o-of that, a-after everything, even  _right now at this m-mo-moment, you're asking ME what's wrong after I quit and I tried to leave without ever telling you you STILL try to help me! IT'S NO WONDER I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD! NO MATTER WHAT I DO YOU STAND BY ME, AND THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO'VE DONE THAT HAVE ALL SUFFERED!_ _ **I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU AS WELL!"**_

I collapsed to my knees, letting out one of the most pitiful wails I think I had ever made.

There it all was, laid out in from of me. My feelings for him were now out and gone, and now the only thing I had to do was wait for his response.

I sobbed into my hands loudly, overcome with the amount of emotion I was experiencing.

I couldn't hear Death, I couldn't here the rain, nor could I hear my heart. I hear nothing, I felt nothing, I saw nothing.

Suddenly, I felt two, large hands gently grab my shoulders. The hands pulled me forward and I was suddenly embraced by two large arms and pressed into Death's chest. He reached up and placed a hand on the back of my head, petting my hair slowly as my face was tucked into the crook of his neck.

I felt him chuckle slightly, his chest jumping and rumbling with his voice.

"Hehe… you really are stupid aren't ya?"

My breath hitched and my eyes widened. I felt my heart skip a beat at the playful tone of his sentence and wondered if he meant that.

But he wouldn't let me look up at him. He held me there in his arms tightly and continued to speak.

"You let all of these emotions bottle up and destroy you… and in the end you just try and run away. You think just by running you'll get away from your problems? They'll follow you everywhere you go. And did you ever think about… how  _we_  would feel if you ran away?"

My breath hitched.

"We all care about you Elphaba. Do you think we'd just stay away if you suddenly dropped off the face of the planet? Not a chance. I bet you money that Astoria and Velvet would drop everything they're going through if they found you left the DWMA and didn't give an explanation. Did you think that you leaving wouldn't hurt us? If you were successful and managed to get away before I caught you… Elphaba I… you don't even  _know_  how hurt I'd be."

I felt my heart beat faster and faster by the second, my tears streaming quicker as he spoke on.

"Don't think for one second we don't know the risks of love. I know them, Astoria knows them, Velvet knows them, we all do. And if you think for one god damn second that  _I_  don't love you? Elphie… you don't even know what's coming…" he whispered, squeezing me slightly.

I looked up as best as I could in his hold, confused at his statement.

"Wha… What do you mean by that?"

He laughed.

"Elphaba, are you really that dense?" he asked, leaning back a bit to face me.

I felt shocked to see similar tears running down his cheeks as well, but his smile remained. He shook his head, pressing his forehead to mine and closing his eyes.

" _... I love you too Elphaba."_

* * *

It was as if the whole world had stopped spinning.

Everything was quiet, still, frozen.

My eyes widened, my heart stopped, my lungs lost the ability to process oxygen, my mind came to a screeching halt.

Had he just said what I thought he just said?

I tried to process the sentence in my head, but it was failing. I tried to re-hear him, but I couldn't even remember what just happened. I remained silent for only a few more moments before I weakly looked up.

"Wh… What?"

He laughed, opening his eyes and lifted my head ever so slightly.

"Did you not hear me? I love you too. You said you loved me right? Well… this is my response," he said, smiling brightly at me.

I stared at those, big crimson eyes of his with the utmost disbelief.

He…

He loved me too?

Death chuckled, sitting up slightly to face me properly.

"...I'm not really sure when it happened. Whether it was when I saw, after we fought, or at the dance, I can't really tell. But there was something about you… something  _different_  about you. Not only your species, not only your long life, not only your ability to relate to me but… everything. You're strong, sincere, kind, and scary all at the same time. You weren't afraid to challenge me what we first met, you weren't afraid to step in and change the rules to assist the ones weaker then you, hell you weren't afraid to kick me in the balls when we met, giving me one hell of a scar and a serious wound to my pride," he explained, turning red.

I sucked in a breath, confused at one of his sentences.

"Wait what? A scar? Where?" I asked. He looked away, his face turning as red as a tomato before he answered.

"Well… your heel was pretty long, and your kick was no joke. You actually tore up some skin and flesh, and now I have a scar on the top of my dick shaped like half a pentagon," he confessed, rubbing his neck.

I stared at him in disbelief. He had… a scar… on  _that_ … from me?

My lip quivered, my eyes watered, and I let out an undignified snort.

I burst into uncontrollable laughter, holding my cheeks as I was suddenly overwhelmed with large amounts of happiness and hysteria.

"O-Oh my god! R-Really, on your  _dick_!? You-you have to be j-joking!" I wailed, wiping my eyes furiously.

He snorted in annoyance, his head swiveling back and forth.

"No I'm not! I had to explain to the doctors what the hell hit me so hard without having them laugh at me too much! I actually have a scar, I'm not lying!" he snapped, his face flushing in defense.

But the response only made me laugh harder, my middle beginning to cramp up at how much I was laughing. I nearly fell over too, if Death hadn't caught me before I did.

"Oh lord, I try to make my confession and you start laughing at me midway through. Do you hate me that much?" he joked, pulling me back to his chest as my laughter died down.

"Hehe… n-no it's just, haha! You put  _that_  in a confession? It's different to say the least," I replied, smiling for the first time since the whole exchange began.

To my relief, he smiled back. The two of us burst into laughter, holding each other tightly as for whatever reason, we laughed for a good minute.

Death pushed his face onto the top of my head, snickering for a few moments before going quiet.

"Hehe… yeah. But… I mean it when I say that thought. You really are different from all the others," he said softly, bringing the serious mood back.

I sighed from where I was tucked into his chest, feeling my heart swell.

"You get me. You understand what it's like to fail family, to lose people you love and live on for hundreds of years knowing you will never get them back. You know what's it's like to be trapped, you outside your home and me within. You take me seriously, you;ve seen me at my best, and at my worst. I've challenged your beliefs, and I've let my organization kill off innocents without even knowing it. Without you, this place would continue down this road of misconception and lies. I'm thankful you came, Elphaba. You've opened my eyes to truth… and opened my heart to love. I was at first afraid when I got a crush on you, thinking that it was a bad idea knowing I'd lose you eventually. But then I thought about it. And I wasn't thinking about your long life span… it was the last thing on my mind."

I stared wide eyed.

"I was thinking about being there for you everyday, waking up next to you every morning, you leading the DWMA by my side. The two of us working to make this world a better and safer place. Just… having you. That fear diminished, and I accepted it. For the first time in my lifetime, over all these years… I had fallen in love with someone. Someone who understands and accepts me. And I thank you Elphaba… I haven't felt this way about someone before and I… I don't know what else I can say."

I felt everything begin to click in my heart. This was him. The man that I had needed. Someone who understands, someone who accepts, and someone who loves.

I felt the tears build up and flow once more.

Death seemed to jump slightly, and panicked expression falling on his features.

"E-Elphaba? What's the matter, did I say something wrong!?" he cried, reaching for me tentatively. But I shook my head, taking his hands and looking up at him doubtfully.

"No, you didn't it's just. Death I'm scared… do you really mean what you say?" I asked, feeling the uncertainty washing over again.

He gave me a soft smile, shaking his head.

"Can't believe I have to spell this out for you. Here, maybe… maybe this will help…"

He placed his finger under my chin, closed his eyes, leaned towards me…

And kissed me.

I felt my heart skip a beat or two. My eyes shot open and I stiffened in shock.

I could tell he was nervous by how gentle and twitchy he was, awaiting for my response.

My brain near imploded, and I was left to make a decision right then and there.

If I kissed back, I was accepting his feelings and to be with him. If I pulled away, I was denying them and moving on to leave.

My brain was screaming at me to leave, that is was the only way.

But my heart?

Had other plans.

I kissed back.

I heard him gasp slightly, as if shocked at my acceptance. But after the few seconds of awkwardness and hesitance, I let my shoulders relax and melted into his embrace.

It was the first love filled kiss I had experienced, and it was everything I had dreamed it would be. As it got more passionate, and I get closer to him, my feeling had come bursting forth like a pack of wolves unleashed from a cage.

I had let it win.

We broke every few seconds for air, before coming crashing back together, as if desperate for each other's hold.

I had never needed someone so much in my life, someone to be holding me like this before.

The rain didn't bother us one bit, and the cries of a few passerbys fell deaf on our ears.

It felt like ages before the two of us parted, the desire to just… be together nearly overtaking my senses.

But eventually, the desire for a few good breaths of oxygen dominated our desire for touch, and we seperated.

My chest felt light and my mind felt clear for the first time in a few weeks. As I stared into his crimson eyes, it was like my whole future laid out in front of me.

_He,_  was my future.

I sighed, leaning forward and placing myself against his chest, feeling tired from how long I had stayed up to the tears I had cried.

I smiled when he squeezed me gently, feeling safe in his arms.

"Death… what if… what if something happens to you? What if you die?" I asked quietly. His chest hoped as he chuckled, petting my head softly.

"Elphaba, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm the Lord of Death. It's gonna take a little more than love to kill me. And even if your old enemies rise up, I've fought people like the witches before," he lifted me up and pressed his forehead to mine, giving me his signature goofy smile.

"I'd like to see those witches  _try_."

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling a wave of relief wash over me.

He was right thought, if there was anyone who could take a whole army probably single handedly it was probably him.

Lord Death.

We both laughed for a bit, as if the fear I had was all but a silly joke I had made. And honestly…

It felt that way.

This felt wonderful, to be loved. I had nearly forgotten what it felt like after all these years.

I wiped my eyes clean of a few tears, looking up at the reaper.

He smiled down at me, a blush rising on his face. He looked away nervously, biting his lip.

"Um… could we… could we kiss again?"

I felt my face flushed, chuckling at his embarrassment. I didn't say anything, but I did nod.

He grinned nervously, looking much less confident then before as he leaned towards me nervously.

I rolled my eyes, leaning up to capture his lips with a little more confidence. Hearing his shocked squeak made me chuckle a bit, but after a few seconds we were locked back into the touch starved feelings.

I had never really noticed how large this man really was. I knew he was seven foot in height, or about two-hundred and thirteen centimeters. But I never actually realized how large he was. His arms basically eclipsed my own, smaller frame, making me feel small in comparison to him. I had to bend my neck just to reach his lips, even if we both were sitting on our knees.

His hand was larger then mine, holding the entirety of the back of my head with no effort or strain.

It was when we parted again, and his lips traveled down the side of my throat, did I realize how much I actually  _needed_  him.

My hold began to seem desperate, I could feel my nails digging into his clothes and even his skin.

I heard him mumble something against my jugular, faint and nervous. It was a bold request, after only just now accepting our feelings.

"Elphaba, please… stay, stay with me tonight…"

I wondered if he could feel my pulse through my neck, the offer making my head spin slightly.

I knew what he was implying. I knew he didn't just mean for me to sleep within the same bed as him, I wasn't that dumb.

But, despite that, I leaned my head down and kissed his scalp, unable to prevent myself from running my fingers through his hair.

"...Yeah, okay."

I felt his wavelength swell up with happiness and nervousness, his grip around my tightening for a split second.

I felt him begin to stand, unfurling my legs out from underneath me.

However, I never got the chance to try and retake my balance, because Death had lifted me clean off the ground and was now standing with me in his arms bridal way. I felt embarrassed being carried like this, and attempted to wrestle myself from his grip.

But the reaper didn't let go, smiling down at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked playfully, flashing his teeth.

I pouted, crossing my arms as he began to walk down the street, "I can walk by myself you know. I don't need to be carried!"

But he only laughed at me further, tightening his grip around me, showing no intention of letting go.

"And? Doesn't mean I can't still carry you. Besides, it's chivalrous!" he replied, puffing his chest out slightly.

I rolled my eyes, accepting my fate and curling into his chest.

The rest of the walk was silent. The only thing that I could hear was the rain and his heartbeat. It was a quick, jumpy heartbeat, showing his nervousness.

I smiled, reaching up and placing a hand on his chest, listening to his heart quietly.

When I did so, it sped up, and his breathing became heavy.

I took a glance up to see him, only for my own eyes to met his. He smiled, flashing his teeth ever so slightly.

I smiled back, rubbing small circles on his chest.

"You need to look up before you run into something."

Luckily I said something, for he dodges a lightpost seconds later.

* * *

I had never once thought of what it would be like… to spend the night with someone you love in that way.

By this time, I would usually be up, dressed, and out the door whenever I'd have the occasional one night stand over my years.

But to remain here, still in bed with my partner pressed up behind me was a relatively new experience.

When we had reached his home an hour ago, we exchanged not a single word. He had simply placed me down, and guided me to his room. It was double the size of the guest room I had stayed in, and much more decorated with personal belongings.

I only observed it for a second though, before I drew my attention to the reason I was here.

It was awkward for a bit, since he was new at this sort of activity.

But it was nice… much more tender than what I had experienced myself.

I laid there silently, more awake then I had been that day. I was simply staring out the window that Death had in the room, the curtain drawn back only a little to let the light of the moon in.

I played with the corner of the sheet, my head full of thoughts and questions.

I had accepted my feelings for Death, and he even returned them. We had kissed, talked, and even made love.

So why was I still confused as to what would happen between us next?

I felt him shift behind me, the arms he had wrapped around my torso tightening in his sleep. At least I think he was asleep.

I could feel his soft breaths on the nape of my neck, short and warm and relaxed. I smiled, placing my hand over one of his own.

"...You're still up?"

I heard him whisper to me tiredly, the exhaustion and desire to sleep clear in his voice.

"I thought you were asleep," I replied, hearing him hum.

"Waiting for you…" he said. I felt his head lift and his lips place a few kisses on my neck. I chuckled, rolling over to look into his tired, crimson eyes.

"You don't have to wait for me you know, you can go to sleep," I chuckled, smiling when he only leaned down press kisses to my face.

Death sighed, lowering his head and laying on my chest, "But I'll be lonely sleeping by myself."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still here. So I'm not in dreamland with you, doesn't mean you can't go to sleep," I replied, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

He seemed to purr in response, his grip around me getting slightly tighter as he relaxed into me.

"Yeah… but you've been up longer then I have. Why won't you go to sleep? Something bothering you?" he asked, his hand traveling up and down my side in a comforting way.

I sighed, letting my head fall back against the pillows.

"I… I don't know. I mean, I feel refreshed now that I've just, let my feelings take over but at the same time. I'm confused. What do we do now, now that we've accepted all of this?" I asked, looking down at him worriedly.

Death looked around as if searching for the answer himself. He only ended up grinning at me, moving up slightly to kiss me.

I let out a small squeak in surprise, but showed no hesitation in returning the little show of affection. We stayed that way for a few minutes, just slowly and tenderly basking in each other's presence. It was as if he was trying to answer me like that.

When we parted, we said nothing. We only stared into each other's eyes, as if searching for an answer within them.

I reached up slowly and cupped his cheek into my hand, feeling the surprising softness of his skin.

He closed his eyes and pushed into my grip, smiling softly at me.

It was if the answer was as plain as day.

When he leaned down to press more gentle, featherweight kissed upon my forehead, I felt my tiredness wash over me, realizing how me staying up this late was affecting me.

When he curled into me once more, whispering about how I needed to sleep and how we weren't going to work the next morning, I felt more love that I think I could handle.

Tears poured past my eyes, my emotions bursting forth again. I held his him close to me, feeling his own tears dribble onto me.

I guess this was the answer…

_We_ , were the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UNHOLY SCREECHING INTO THE VOID*
> 
> IT'S HAPPENED THEY HOOKED UP I THOUGHT I'D BE DEAD!
> 
> So Elphaba has finally decided to stop acting like angsty teen and accept her feelings and hook up with the reaper.
> 
> I have so many feelings about this chapter i mean oh mai gawd
> 
> and they banged omg
> 
> but Kid ain't coming still like chappy 40
> 
> But yep, they two have finally hooked up and from here on out.
> 
> We had a heartfelt and tearful, confession in the rain. Kinda clique I know but I like it
> 
> But man, I am so excited about the future chapters
> 
> Cuz we gonna go fast
> 
> I'll wait for the big explanation for the until next chapter
> 
> And that's it! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba has now accepted her feelings and is now with Death. While the two are together now, they still have some feelings to work out. What are these feelings, and how will their relationship carry out?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: March 24th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	32. Now and Forever More

Morning was always one of two things.

A blessing, or a nightmare. I guess it just depended on the day.

But today, was certainly a blessing.

Late morning was always fun to wake up in, hearing the early morning people go by outside your home.

It was the morning after I had made my attempted escape, only to be stopped and seemingly rescued by Death.

We never called in to tell anyone that we weren't going into work that day, so I guess Death had thrown his hand mirror out the room at one point, for when I woke up, it was laying in the middle of the hallway.

The room was bright as all hell, the consequence of leaving your curtains drawn for the dramatic moon lighting during the night.

When I tried to open my eyes, I could only look away and groan, feeling pain in my head at the bright light.

I moved the duvet up to my face, trying to block out the sun and continue to sleep.

But something shifted behind me, causing me to wake up even more.

I had flipped around at some point during the night, for Death's face was pressed to the back of my neck once more, and his arms were wrapped around my stomach, holding me captive.

His breath was soft and gentle, as if still asleep. When I rolled over cautiously, hoping to not disturb him, I was greeted with nothing but a sleeping reaper.

I couldn't help but smile, feeling warmth and love pour into my heart as I looked over his features. He looked like a small child when he slept, his face softened and mouth slightly open. When I had flipped over completely, he snorted in his sleep, and buried his face into my chest, his grip tightening for a few seconds before relaxing.

I chuckled slightly, running my hands through his hair gently as I laid there half awake, yet more asleep.

I couldn't help but place a few, tired kisses to his forehead and scalp, hearing him purr in his slumber.

I looked over his head to check the clock sitting on the nightstand, wondering what time it actually was.

11:46

Good lord had we slept in. I was usually pretty punctual with my sleeping patterns, but I guess staying up so late after nearly leaving the city and then going to your new boyfriend's house for the night would make you sleep a little later then usual.

Boyfriend huh?

While the two of us were slightly confused as to what our relationship was after our night, I assumed the relationship would promote from friends to lovers, due to our acceptance and night of love making.

Can't wait to see that in the daily newspaper.

I guess the late hour wasn't just making me stir, for a few seconds after, Death snorted once more, and his eyes flickered open.

I watched him slowly look up at me, his eyes half lidded and drowsy. He hummed, reaching up to rub an eye before speaking.

"Mmm… hi."

I smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Hi. Sleep well?" I asked, watching him tuck his face back into my shoulder.

"Mh-hm. You?"

I nodded, cuddling his head gently. "I slept alright. Surprised I slept in this long."

He laughed at that, looking up at me with a playful grin.

"Fell nice don't it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes in response, looking at the clock again.

"Sure, but we still have to get up even if we're not going to work today, " I replied, watching him snort and bury his face again.

"Don't wanna."

I laughed, watching him act like a petulant child at the thought of having to get out of bed.

"Come on, at least we're not leaving the house. You can at least get out of bed," I argued, enforcing my statement by attempting to rise.

But the damn man was stronger then I was in muscle, and pulled my back down when I tried to get up.

"Noooo… don't go," he whined, pouting sadly at me. I frowned, really wanting to get up and at least walk around the house.

"Then come with me ya big baby. I don't plan on staying in bed all day. Besides, I want food," I huffed, slipping out of his arms and rolling away from him.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him pout when I climbed out of bed and moved towards the dresser, searching for clothes of his to steal.

I heard shuffling of cloth, signalling him climbing out of bed as well. I heard him approach me, looking over me for clothes to wear as well.

I had decided to wear just a pair of his boxers and one of his button up shirts. Wearing men's boxers was like wearing shorts to me, so they would do just fine.

I did love watching him get a flustered after I changed into his clothes, feeling slightly teasing.

"What? Are you gonna stand there butt naked or are you gonna get dressed?" I asked, laughing when he jumped and tumbled into his pants.

I rolled my eyes, walking away from the bed and towards the door, walking out into the hallway. I yawned loudly as I went down the corridor, feeling slightly sore from the activities of last night.

I wasn't sure how people woke up this late everyday, it did a number on you…

When I found myself in the kitchen, I began to search for something to eat. He had seemed to expand on his options after I had made a comment on his lack of food. I fished around the fridge looking for some fruit, feeling in the mood for something healthy.

At least healthy in human standards anyway.

Death was close behind me, walking out into the living room with nothing but his pants. I smiled up at him, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a few fruit.

"Glad you stocked up a bit, you're options are usually lacking," I said, laughing when he snorted.

"Please, my food is fine. So sorry if I don't have anything exquisite," he grumbled, leaning on the counter. I rolled my eyes, plopping a few fruit into his hands.

"I wasn't asking for exquisite food, I was asking for something other then microwavables. I mean you've lived how long now? Can't you cook?" I asked, leaning on the opposite counter.

He nodded, frowning at me, "Of course I can cook! I just choose not to. I mean, why cook it if it's already made for you?"

I snorted, biting into my apple.

"You're lucky you don't gain weight. If you could, you'd be pudgy by now, eating all that junk," I teased.

He scoffed, grabbing his gut an blushing darkly, "P-Pudgy!? Excuse you I DO eat healthy things thank you very much!"

I snorted with amusement, thinking that his cabinets begged to differ from that statement.

I watched Death eat the few fruits in his arms defeatedly, pouting like a child put in timeout. I smiled, walking over to him and leaning on the counter by his side.

I couldn't help myself but lean in to him, feeling him go stiff.

"Is something you plop in the microwave your definition of healthy?" I asked, feeling his chest jump with laughter.

"Oh leave me alone woman. I can eat without gaining weight, that's a luxury most humans would  _kill_  for, let me have my fun," he argued. I chuckled, leaning up to plant a kiss on his chin.

"You know I'm messin' with ya Shit Lord," I replied, nuzzling underneath his chin.

He felt him laugh, his skin becoming warm as he blushed.

When he leaned down to kiss me, I felt my own blood rush. We remained for a few minutes, basking in the other's presence.

It was such… a strange feeling. Being loved like this.

I will say, it was nothing I was complaining about. To wake up next to someone you knew appreciated your presence, who loved you being there, and who would love to do it again. Being able to read auras made the thing more, embarrassing for me.

Sometimes, when someone was using you, couldn't tell their lies from their truth. But with the aura, it  _can't_  lie.

Being able to sense, and almost physically feel the love Death had for me was… overwhelming. It made me wish he could read auras to, make him see the love I had for him as well.

I had even found myself dizzy at times when his aura pulsed when I looked at him or when I held him.

This man would be the death of me…

When we parted, I stared into his crimson eyes silently, seeing my reflection in his irises. I felt even more giddy, leaning forward to kiss both his eyes. I heard him squeak, but he never loosened his grip.

In fact, it got tighter as I planted kiss after kiss over his face. At one point he lifted me clean off the ground, returning the affection with just as must gustav as myself.

This is what we were now. Together. I was still in shock that is happened, and that is went nearly as smoothly as I was secretly hoping.

I began to wonder how we would tell the public about our relationship, and if they would take it well.

But as we continued to shower the other in affection, I began to not care.

The one thing I wanted to do now… was actually ask him a question.

After a few more seconds, I pulled back slightly, signalling the end of the affection shower. I smiled up at him softly, before looking down at his chest, feeling nervous. He seemed to notice this, and gave me a concerned look.

"Everything alright?" he asked, reaching up and holding my cheek gently.

I nodded, tucking into his gentle hold.

"Yes, it's just… I'm nervous. I know we've accepted this and everything, and I assume that we're now… well, in a relationship."

He smiled at that, a blush rising on his face.

"But I'm still worried. About what people will think, about where we'll go from here. Even more so… I'm afraid that… that we'll…" I felt my throat tighten as I tried to murmur my new fear without bringing about tears.

Death looked at me worriedly, leaning down to get eye level with me.

"Worried that we'll what?" he asked, encouraging me to finish my sentence. I swallowed nervously, moving forward to tuck myself into his arms more.

"I'm… afraid we won't last."

His breath hitched, making his chest jump. I could hear his heart pick up in pace, and his hold on me tighten.

"That, that we won't last? What do you mean by that? What makes you think we won't last?" he asked, the fret and fear in his voice loud.

I shook my head, tears burning at the corners of my eyes.

"I mean, I'm saying that it'll happen. But what if, what if we're not as meant to be as we think. What if it turns out we weren't meant for each other at all…" I asked, looking up at him sadly.

Death returned my gaze with disbelief, and even a slight sense of hurt. But instead of getting mad at me, he shook his head and smiled.

"Elphie, what on Earth makes you think that'll happen? We are as meant to be as Yin and Yang. So yeah, we may have a few bumps in the road, but trust me when I say this, I don't think I've ever been more sure of something in my entire life! Even if something  _does_  happen to one of us like you fear, my love for you won't just disappear. It'll live on stronger then ever. So please, don't think about those kind of things alright? Don't think about what could go wrong, think about what's happening now. We're together, we're happy, isn't that what matters? What is, and not what if?"

I felt like bursting into fits of joy with his response. That was just like him too, to completely squash a fear of mine with reason and encouragement.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on, tucking my face to the crook of his neck.

He returned my embrace, holding me around the waist tightly and not letting go.

We stayed that way for a while, feeling refreshed.

Of course the uncertainty of our relationship was still there. And it remained for quite some time. But… I felt good about this. About us.

And what we would create together.

* * *

The next few days went by smoothly. Luckily, the day we decided to play hooky wasn't a busy day.

Death just got a lot of calls because they were confused at his absence.

The two of us were slightly awkward for those few days, getting used to being together like this. But we had been a little secretive about it, the rest of the public unaware of our newfounded relationship.

It wasn't long before we were discovered thought. I will admit I'm not a very discreet person, I showed no hesitation when it came to kissing Death or showing him any affection. At least physically.

And that's what got us caught.

It was on a Wednesday we were found out.

Death and I were discussing some new issues popping up here and there in the Death Room; nothing too bad, just things that needed to be put to rest.

"Jeez, I can't believe that let a Witch Order agent right into the Philippine Base. I mean I know most witches look the same but it's not hard to tell the difference between a good one and a bad one," I groaned, shifting through the papers.

Death nodded, looking over my shoulder at the documents.

"Yeah, and the witch caused some huge property damage. Luckily though, it seems no one was hurt badly," he replied, resting his head on my shoulder. I leaned back into him, the two of us supporting the other's weight as we moved through the files.

I sighed, looking at the last page, which was just the comment section from the people there.

And they were all ice comments too.

"Great. Now they're complaining. ' _If the PMUD didn't exist we wouldn't have to sit back while witches roam the earth!'_ Oh please, gimmie a break!" I shouted, ripping the page out and tossing it away.

Death chuckled behind me, wrapping his arms around my center.

"Hey, chill out alright? I know it's frustrating, but you've done a lot of good for the world by creating the PMUD, don't feel upset if a few people leave a bad comment or two. Their lose that can't see how much better the DWMA's performance has been getting," he said, nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

I flushed gently, nuzzling back and turning it into an eskimo kiss.

"Yeah I know. It's still aggravating though," I mused, planting a kiss on the corner of his lips.

For some reason, I couldn't tear myself from him for too long. I always found myself feeling lonely if we were apart for more than an hour and began to wonder if it was because we were in a  _new_  relationship, that we'd level out as we progressed.

How far would we progress? Would we just be dating for a long ass time, would we get married or something?

Married…

That made me turn red something awful. The thought of us getting married.

Me. The  _wife_  of the Lord of Death.

I know that Velvet and Astoria joked about it a lot, the two of being married. But the fact that we were actually in a relationship now made this thought become more of a prediction then a fantasy.

Would we get married? And if we did, would be soon like in the next year or something? Or far away?

The little smooches I had been placing on his face soon became more as the thought began to develop in my brain.

What would our wedding be like? Would it e some large, grand event placed in every paper on the face of the globe? Or a small event with a few close friends? What kind of dress would I wear if any at all?

Why was I thinking about this again? Being his wife…

Did I want to be his wife?

I hadn't realized Death had lifted me off the ground and was now holding me against his chest, the passion rising as we dragged on.

And if we married, would we have a baby?

Now THAT made me blush. Not only being his wife but the mother of his child. I know Lily said something about me being the bearer of the child of death, but I had been trying to believe it was a proverb of some kind.

Maybe it wasn't too far off after all.

What would our baby's name be?

"Hey Lord DeaaAAAAHHHH!"

Our little session and my brain were brought to a screeching fucking halt when a sudden yell was released from an unknown person.

When Death and I looked, we were presented with Stein and Spirit, staring at us with slacked jaws and buggy eyes.

Well that secret was short lived.

Death turned redder then a fire truck when the presence of the two processed through his head, his whole frame beginning to shake. I was now afraid he was gonna drop me.

"S-Spirit! St-Stein what a surprise! This uh-this well you know it-it's not… uhh-" the poor reaper began stammering in attempts to defend himself, as if afraid of their opinion or something.

But I only placed a hand on his lips.

"Honey."

He looked at me.

"...Stop trying."

He sighed, placing me down slowly, looking down at his feet. I turned to Stein and Spirit.

"Unlike what my boyfriend was trying to say, it was exactly what it looked like." I looked at their still shocked faces, "And why do you two seemed so shocked? Isn't this what you've been wanting?"

Stein and Spirit stared at me silently for another few seconds. I waited a little awkwardly for one of them to say something, feeling uncomfortable with their blank stares ripping into my soul.

"Um, are you two okay-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jumped a good foot when Spirit suddenly screeched, his face going from complete and utter bewilderment to happiness in about half a second. He suddenly raced forward and past me, slamming into Death at mach one.

"OmigoshDeathyoudidityougotthegirlI'msoproudofyou!" Spirit began babbling incoherently about being proud or something while Death stood there with a blush on his face, patting his head.

Stein walked up to me calmly, giving me a soft, tired looking smile.

"Congrats. When did it happen?" he asked plainly, giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed, glad that the sane one approached me and not screams-a-lot over there.

"A few days ago, more around a week really. I tried to leave the city in fear of my own emotions, but he stopped me from doing so. After I told him how I felt and what not, we retreated to his home to do the do, as you should know by your age," I explained, wiggling my brows.

I was in now way against dirty jokes either.

Stein nodded, not seeming fazed by my implication.

"I see. So a question about that. I know this'll seem weird, but a lot of people wonder this," he looked up at me with an emotionless face, "What  _is_  the Lord of Death in bed?"

I couldn't help but snort, my hand shooting up to my face as he asked the direct question. I guess Death had heard him, for both Spirit and Death whirled around to stare at us.

"WHAT!?" he screeched, glaring down at Stein. I held a hand up, showing that I had it under control.

"Calm down now, it's not a bad question. It's natural curiosity. I will say this, he's a bit new, but it's a nice experience," I replied plainly, watching Death get more and more flustered. Spirit elbowed him playfully, wiggling his brows like I had down.

Stein nodded, giving me another look, "So he's good? That'll be a headline."

I snorted, nodding in agreement, "Yes, he's good. If I had to complain about anything, it's that Death  _does_  come early for some people."

I waited for that to  _sink in_.

"ELPHABA! INAPPROPRIATE!"

I watched Spirit begin to howl like a chimpanzee once my obvious joke was made clear. Stein just stared at me with wide eyes. I chuckled to myself in victory, watching Death walk up to me and push my towards the mirror.

"Don't make jokes like that around here they're  _kids_!" he hissed near my ear, making me laugh even more.

"Oh come, they're basically teens now, and you know young teens make those kind of jokes without an context right? It's fine," I mused, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He huffed, turning away from me and crossing his arms like a child.

"Oh what, you want an apology?" I cooed, watching him pout. He snorted, looking down at his feet.

I rolled my eyes, ducking under his head and smiling.

"What, it's a compliment. You know, short'n sweet!"

"WOMAN!"

He then began to chase me around the Death Room, yelling out threats and waving his fists around in embarrassment.

I am so sorry for putting this in here…

But Stein and Spirit were getting a kick out of it, watching Death chase me all over the room.

Eventually, when he gave up, I came back over to the mirror and stood there happily, waiting for Death to come stand next to me.

"Yep, nothing here to hide now I guess. Yes, we're dating. And no, no one else knows yet," I declared, answering the question for them that I knew as coming.

Spirit gasped, grabbing his face and jumping up and down.

"Wait a minute, no one else knows? So we found out you two were dating before Miss Astoria did!?" he screamed, his eyes looking ready to pop out of his face.

I rolled my eyes, nodding.

"Yes, you two know before Astoria."

And that made my ears die. He let out a loud, girly squeal before running around the room in circles, announcing to seemingly the whole world how amazing it was that he was the first one to find out about us being together.

Kids…

I looked at Death, seeing that he was still pouting a bit. I rolled my eyes, leaning into his side and taking his hand.

"Still poutin'?" I teased, watching him roll his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I'll get you back though! I don't know how but I will!" he said, giving me a grin.

I chuckled, leaning up and pressing my forehead to his.

He returned my show of affection softly, leaning down to plant a few kisses on me.

The two of us stood there in relative silence afterwards, ignoring the screeching coming from Spirit and Stein's futile attempts to cease his noise.

Then, the mirror behind us began to ring.

Death turned in surprise, seeing the rippling waves move across the screen. He turned to face it, reaching forward to touch the glass.

The glass stopped ringing and began to glow as the call was accepted. We waited for a few moments as the picture revealed itself.

We were greeted with a split screen of Astoria and Velvet both.

" _Heyo! What's up you two!"_

" _HAVE YOU GONE ON ANY OTHER DATES WE NEED ANSWERS!"_

I left my hand come up to hit myself in the face, feeling embarrassed now.

Death laughed, brushing the question off to answer the greeting.

"Nothing much. We're doing fine. Nothing  _too_  dramatic as happened over here, it's you two we wanna know about," he replied, flashing me a look.

I sniggered, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, how are you two? We've been a little worried."

Astoria waved me off, signaling that she was doing just fine, while Velvet sighed dramatically.

" _Oh good lord where do I begin! Okay I'm back at the Star Clan and they absolutely HATE my guts now, but they're trying to get on my good side right now. I'm currently on an assignment, which I'm obviously NOT gonna actually do, but I'm clever about how I cover myself up. But if there's ANYONE that I wanna really kill right now it's WHITE_   _STAR! Oh my god he just won't let up it's so aggravating! But… I'm managing,"_ she explained, pull at her hair angrily.

Astoria nodded, looking at her nails with annoyance.

" _And George is obnoxious as well. They have our wedding scheduled for late July this year. And I'm SO PISSED! Sound and I are still trying to find a way out of it… but I don't think it's going to work. They're already threatened Ma and Sound, I can't let them hurt anyone I love. If I can't find a way out, I'll… suffer I guess. But no way in hell is that man gonna push me around!"_ she exclaimed, pounding the table she was sitting at.

I felt a pang of sadness enter my heart when they both explained the events happening on their side of page. I was currently happier then I had ever been before, and her emy best friends were, both suffering in their own respective ways. Lily's words traveled back to me once more, when she told me that they were both going to face their problems in their own ways, and by themselves. They was nothing else I could do for them…

I just had to accept that.

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you two. The Star Clan will have a surge in murders and I can't handle legal affairs in Melody, so you two are on your own…" I replied, rubbing my arm sadly.

But both Velvet and Astoria shook their heads at me, giving me smiles.

" _No need to worry Elphaba. Even if I'm marrying George, I won't let him destroy me. Once I marry, I'll plan my escape don't worry_." Astoria smiled. Velvet nodded, pounding her chest.

" _And I'll be fine here as well. I've dealt with the Star Clan before, this'll be nothing!"_

I smiled warmly, feeling reassured at their confidence in each event. I nodded.

"Alright, if you say so. Oh, Death you have a meeting in five minutes!" I suddenly remembered the staff briefing Death needed to go do, watching him swear loudly in response.

"Oh fuck you're right! Well, it was nice seeing you two, take care of yourselves alright!?" he cried, throwing his cloak on and picking his mask up. He planted a kiss on my cheek hurriedly, spinning on his heel and rushing out.

"SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME!"

"Yep!"

I watched him race out of the room and past Spirit and Stein, who had remained in the background silently.

When I turned back to the mirror, the faces I was greeted with made me snigger. Astoria was biting her lip to the point I swore she was gonna rip it off, and Velvet's jaw had dropped.

" _Did… did he just…-"_

" _KISS YOU!?"_

I rolled my eyes, nodding.

"Yes he did. And YES, you both were right. Death and I are now… an item."

I smiled as Astoria let out a screech of happiness and flew off the screen, running around the room she was in and calling out for Sound. Velvet has simply pumped her fists into the air, her grin plastered over her face.

" _Oh thank the lord for this blessed moment!"_ she cheered, giving me a few claps of approval.

I found myself blushing, seeing Astoria run back on screen with Sound in tow.

" _You guys are dating? Seriously!?"_ he cried, leaning down to see into the mirror.

I nodded, playing with the ends of my hair as cheers rang out.

" _I can't believe it! Oh my god, about damn TIME!"_ Astoria shouted, slapping the table happily.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, "Yes, yes, I know. You guys tried to tell me I had obvious feelings and I didn't listen, and look where I am now. His girlfriend… living in his house," I smiled, hearing Spirit and Stein come up behind me.

"YEAH! We helped Lord Death ask her out too!" Spirit announced proudly. Stein nodded, giving Astoria a small wave.

"He wasn't very confident. In fact he was trying to avoid actually asking until I kicked him in the shin for it. He's an absolute mess, and he brought her twelve red roses on the first date they had. Well, really it was the only date they had. Spirit lied and said it was just a nice thing to do without telling him it meant an ultimate declaration of love," he explained, making Spirit wince.

I rose a brow, looking down at Spirit.

"Ah, so that  _was_  you huh?" I mused, watching him slowly hide behind Stein.

The three of them laughed, all giving me smiles of approval.

" _That's fantastic Miss Elphaba! Congratulations!"_ Sound said, giving me a thumbs up. I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"Hehe, thank you. It's honestly so surreal right now. We've only been together for a week, and I already feel so… close to him. I mean, I nearly left Death City in fear of my feelings and he stopped me before I could… so yeah but does that explain-"

" _HOLD ON! Stop!"_

My lips snapped shut when Velvet suddenly yelled, holding her hands up. She stared at me through the glass, her forest eyes tearing into me.

" _You're telling me, that you almost left Death City entirely… because of your feelings?"_

When all three of them stared at me silently, I suddenly felt rather self conscious. I rubbed my arm nervously, biting my lip.

"Umm… maybe?"

Velvet's hand went up to his herself in the face, while Astoria shook her head. Sound was simply quiet, staring at me as if I had grown a second head.

" _Are you kidding me? Come on Elphie…"_ Astoria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

I felt myself flush, crossing my arms.

"Yes, yes I'm an idiot I know, but don't be too mad! Death stopped me before I could leave, and I told him why I was leaving. Turns out… he returned my affections. We went and spent the night at his place, and I decided to live there from here on out," I explained, receiving nods.

" _Well, that's good. Cause if you disappeared off the planet suddenly with no explanation, I swear to all that is holy, I would've hunted you down and killed you!"_ Velvet snapped, glaring at me hard.

I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Yes I know, Death made that clear to me…" I looked down at my feet, smiling when I thought of all the things he had said to me during our confession.

"Alrighty then never mind!"

I turned around to see Death walking up the steps, a peeved look on his face. I rose my brow.

"Never mind? Never mind what?" I asked, watching him drop his stuff onto the floor and lean on me as if exhausted.

He sighed, laying his chin on my shoulder to pout.

"Apparently I scheduled it for tomorrow but wrote it down for today, cause no one was there and I had to hunt some people down to get the info…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around my center.

I couldn't help but laugh, patting his cheek and kissing the other one.

"Oh poor baby. Well schedule things better next time alright?" I suggested, hearing him whine in response.

When I looked up, I saw all eyes were on us. I looked around nervously, pursing my lips.

"...What?"

" _You two are so cute oh my god…_ " Astoria squealed, her arms shaking in excitement. I rolled my eyes, letting my head rest against his.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I mused, giggling when his hair brushed against my cheek.

To have all these people around me, my lover at my side. It was so… surreal. I almost couldn't believe what was happening to me.

I had a lover. I had friends. I had sisters.

I had family…

Everything I had dreamed of.

The conversation between me, Death, the girls and students carried on for a few hours, making us miss meetings and classes and assignment deadlines.

This is what I had wanted. To be loved.

And when Death wrapped his arm around me and planted a kiss on my forehead, making me flush towards the end of the conversation.

I realized I had indeed, had everything I desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's late, me and my family went out after I got off work
> 
> AAHHHHHHHHH! I have so many feelings about this pair!
> 
> As as I said last time, I'd save the long spree for this chapter, so that's what I'm gonna do.
> 
> So yep, the two are now officially together, and we had some fluffs this chapter round. We get to see that their dynamic doesn't really change all that much, they're just closer then they were before, and now their relationship is all smooth sailing.
> 
> Of course right until the end *bricked*
> 
> But let's not focus on that right now. Anyway, we get to hear from Astoia, Sound, and Velvet again, and they're all doing fine. Just wait till next chapter when we hear about things going south for them
> 
> Also we get to see more of Stein and Spirit, those two will be showing up much more often now that we've moved into Arc 3.
> 
> That's how I organize them. The dragons were Arc 1, the first half of Death City was Arc 2, and this is the begining of Arc 3, Elphaba and Death's love.
> 
> Soooo yep. That's, about all I have to say. The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)~
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba and Death are six months into their relationship, and everything is going smoothly. When Elphaba begins to doubt herself due to being unable to assist Velvet and Astoria in their fights, Death tells her a bit about his own past in hopes of reassuring her. What will Death tell her, and how much more abuot her lover is she going to learn?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: March 31st!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	33. Unspoken Past

Early August was upon us, and the weather was beginning to cool. The first half of the year has passed so quickly for us, almost as if it never happened to begin with.

The only sad thing I had heard of was Astoria's marriage to George. Sound had disappeared in response to the marriage, leaving Melody in sadness, and shame. Astoria was completely different after that. Every time we spoke over the mirror, she looked tired, three times her age, and as if she was fresh from crying.

I hadn't heard anything from Velvet in almost two months, her sudden silence slightly worrisome.

I felt awful for not being able to do anything for them, wanting nothing more than to bring Velvet back to the DWMA and force Astoria to sign the divorce papers and hunt Sound down.

But I couldn't do any of that. It was all a waiting game.

Lily told me I  _would_  be responsible for their deaths should I get involved, so I didn't.

It still hurt though.

"Elphie? You alright sweetie?"

I had heard a voice from where I was sitting in the greenhouse, jumping slightly.

I turned to see Death standing there silently, a look of worry over his features. I sighed, nodding my head.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking…" I turned back to the potted plant I was tending over, fixing some of the dirt around it.

In Death's three-story house, the third floor held four rooms. Our bedroom, the study, a third empty room, and an indoor greenhouse. Death himself had never used it other than for storage, so when I moved in six or so months ago, we cleared it out and I started up an indoor garden. The plants were coming along nicely, but they were unable to get their sunshine today due to the rain beating against glass roof.

Death walked over to where I was, sitting down next to me.

"About what?" he asked, watching me place the pot back on its shelf.

I sighed, removing my garden gloves and looking down at the floor.

"Just of all the things happening to Astoria and Velvet and how I can't do anything about it…" I sighed, tucking my legs up to my chest.

Death nodded, wrapping his arm around me.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Didn't that centaur say they would get their happy endings at the end of it all? Trust her, centaurs know what they're talking about," he whispered, kissing the side of my head.

I sighed, uncurling myself and leaning into him.

"I know that… but it's still frustrating! All these things are happening to them, and I can only sit in the background and watch," I snapped, pulling at my hair.

I heard Death sighed, standing up while holding my hand.

"Come on, you look like you need to relax for a bit."

I sighed, nodding my head and raising to my feet. He led me over to the hammock that was swinging dully in the corner of the room, waiting.

He quickly hopped into it, laying back. He patted his chest once he was settled, inviting me to lay on his chest.

I sighed, feeling defeated from the thoughts that were coursing through my head. I walked over to him, laying down on his chest. The thoughts were starting to give me a headache, making me wince in pain when the movement sent a few pulses through my head and neck.

Death began rubbing my back, using the leg he had hung over the side to swing the hammock.

I sighed, feeling at ease with the stillness and silence that followed. We remained silent for a few minutes.

"So is that's all that's bothering you?" he asked me. I could hear his voice vibrating from his chest, making me smile slightly. I could also hear his heartbeat against my ear as if a steady calming rhythm.

"I guess… I mean, the whole sitting here and doing nothing thing is so obnoxious! I don't understand how ANYONE can just sit here and do nothing while things happen to their friends!" I cried, throwing my arms up.

Death smiled, waiting for me to put my arms back down before holding onto me again.

"Oh trust me, it's hard to do something like that, but a lot of times, people don't have a choice."

I snarled at the wall, clenching my jaw.

"But I do have a choice! I could go and stop everything that's happening to them, but Lily said that I'll be responsible for their death! I don't want that to happen, but at the same time…" I let my head drop back again, shoving my face into his chest.

Death only chuckled again, rubbing my head once again.

"What I mean is that sometimes, we have to sit back and let the events of our world unfold. Trust me when I say this, having to sit back and watch things happen around the world that you can't prevent is something I understand completely. Trust me… I know," he replied, his heartbeat picking up in pace.

I raised an eyebrow, lifting my head slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling a sense of curiosity at the drastic change of tone in his voice.

Death sighed slightly, his grip around me tightening.

"What I mean is… you know how my soul keeps me bound to this city right?"

I nodded.

"That's what I mean. So many things have happened over the past eight hundred years, and I've been unable to do anything about it. All I can do is sit here and watch while sending out masses of troops to do it all for me. And while things happen to the world, to my friends, all I can do is sit here and watch, It's one of the most frustrating things in the world…" he explained.

I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me. That was true, he'd been trapped in his own soul for two hundred years shy of a millennia.

That's when an interesting question popped into my head.

"Death… you've never told me about how the DWMA was founded. How did that happen?" I asked.

I felt Death sigh long and hard, even chuckle slightly.

"Ohh boy… that's a  _long_  story… I don't even know when to start." He looked up at the ceiling, puffing his cheeks out.

I rolled over slightly so that I was no longer on his chest, but rather pressed to his side. I looked up so that I could see his face. His aura was twisting up into all kinds of emotions, some fear, some happiness, and even anger and sadness.

He looked down at me with eyes full of thought, a small smile.

"How much about the founding do you know already?" he asked. I hummed in thought, pursing my lips.

"I only really know the basics. The DWMA was founded after the Kishin was defeated, in order to train weapon and meisters to protect the world from madness. The only thing else that I can say is that I'm aware of the Demon Swords involvement. He's Excalibur's brother who became the Demon Sword after Arachne manipulated him into giving her his powers. But that's about it."

Death nodded, looking back at the ceiling.

"...Did you know Excalibur was the weapon I wielded in that war?"

That shocked me a bit. I figured that the weapon he wielded would be a scythe or something, since it was his prime weapon. But to hear he at one point wielded Excalibur was… shocking to me.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't really in tune with any of the weapons that were showing up back then. Besides, Excalibur and I had similar feelings when it came to our brothers. Well, really two people close to us in our lives. For him, it was his brother Caliburn. For me it was…"

Suddenly, he went silent, his eye narrowing.

I went silent, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his sudden silence.

He sighed.

"For me? It was…-"

I held my breath.

"...my son."

I think my heart skipped a beat or two. My blood ran cold when he whispered that. His son? Death has a son!?

"Your… you son? What do mean your son!? When did you-"

"He wasn't my biological son mind you. I adopted him many years ago after I found him in the woods, alone and abandoned. From what I know, his biological parents abandoned him because they feared him for the odd looking marks in his hair and the odd powers he possessed. But I didn't see that. I saw a small, helpless child left behind by his family…" he explained, a sense of nostalgia washing over through his aura.

I stared in disbelief.

"What… what was his name?" I asked.

He smiled, looking down at me.

"I found him in 1217. A small, weak human who needed someone to turn to. His name… was Asura."

I rose my brow. I had never heard that name before.

"Asura? What was he like?" I asked.

He smiled, "He was everything to me. Small, timid, and very kind. He was a little nervous around most people, but he had a good heart at the end of it all. He always stuck close to me when he was a child, always in a three-foot radius. Even as he grew older, he always stuck in the back of the pack. Even when he got a partner, he was super shy of him. However…"

He glared at the ceiling.

"When he turned twenty, something began to change inside of him. He began to grow cold and distant, turning away from everyone he knew… including me."

I rose a brow.

"Did you know why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I never figured it out. I tried talking to him about it, but he always brushed me off or simply ignored me. I did everything I could, but it only got worse when Arachne showed up and the war between Angels, Reapers, and Witches was getting out of hand. My brother was no help either. When he and I found out we were the sons of the Queen of the Reapers and the Emperor of the Angels, he immediately wanted to leave me and my squad to go the Empire of the Angels. I didn't take the news as well as he did though…"

I hummed, curious at one of those sentences.

"What do you mean when you found out about your heritage? Why did you not know?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"My brother and I weren't raised by the Reapers or the Angels. We were actually raised by a Centaur, who found my brother and I has infants abandoned in the woods by our mother. She raised us in a small shack where the city of Melody is now. I got along with her rather well, since she was a centaur that specialized in death. My brother didn't get along with her so well, so when we found out we were royalty, he took off while I stayed behind. I never wanted to be any royalty of any kind… I just wanted to explore the world and come home to mother."

I sat in complete and utter shock.

Death was raised by a centaur. And he grew up in the area that Melody is in? Was Lily… his mother? I had to ask the question.

"...Death. What was your mother's name?"

He looked down, an eyebrow raised.

"Her name? Lily. Why do you ask?"

I smiled, "Because I've met her."

Seeing his eyes nearly pop out of his head was hilarious. His blood seemed to drain from his face and he began to sweat.

"Y-Y-You met my mother?! WHEN!?" he screeched, attempting to sit up in the hammock. But we only swung in place and nearly flipped out of it.

"Hehe! Calm down! She was the one that told me to leave Astoria and Velvet to their own designs. Knowing that she was your mother is… woah. That's a lot to take in. So, how did the whole thing with your brother and son end?" I asked, feeling intrigued by his story.

He smiled, laying his head back down.

"Well… my brother and I performed the first blood swap. He and I both were born half reaper and half angel. Life knew that the Angels wouldn't accept him if he was half Reaper, their greatest enemy. He convinced me to give him my Angel blood, in exchange for his Reaper blood. Him and I became pure bloods of each respective species. He left for the Empire, hiding it away, and I continued to move along the war with my squadron. I picked up people along my travels with good hearts and capable fighting skills, making a small, elite team of warriors willing to side with neither the Reapers, Angels, or the Witches. Eibon was one of them, the Magician. The girl Tapper I mentioned? A human. Prussian, and the mightest axeman I think I've ever come across."

He took in a deep breath.

"After Archane created Demon Weapons with the help of Caliburn, I began seeking them out to help them adjust to their new forms. The Witches weren't very pleased because of this. Since these new life forms were created by one of their own for purposes against them, they thought that destroying them was necessary. I believed otherwise. I saw no reason to kill off innocent people for becoming something new against their will. As I rallied up more and more, I found myself with a small army. Eventually, when the Empire of the Angels was hidden by my brother, I went to the Kingdom of the Reapers, which was this city. I confronted my mother about her tyrannical lead, and how she was destroying her own people with these wars. She refused to believe I was her son, but I challenged her for the throne. Her and I battled, and I brought her down with Excalibur through her gut."

I swallowed thickly, getting more and more nervous as his story progressed.

"And after that… they tried to name me King. But… before that could happen… Asura, he…" Death looked away, his eyes glistening with tears.

I rose a brow.

"He what?"

Death sucked in a shaky breath, wiping his eyes.

"Asura became more and more scared of everything around him as out battle moved on. So bad, that he began eating human souls to gain power. Eventually, even after I tried to stop him, he began something… something new… and something horrible. He began The Demon, the Kishin."

I felt his aura twist into pain and betrayal, feeling sympathy wash over me as he continued with tears rolling down his face.

"Asura was the first to succumb to madness, and Caliburn falled second and became the Demon Sword, Ragnarok: Ender of Worlds. Excalibur and I lead the weapons and the reapers into the fight against Asura and his army of demons. It was a tough fight, Excalibur had to seal his own brother within his weapon form and cast him out to the sea to slumber forever. As for me, I had to fight my own son and seal him away. There was no spell that I knew that could contain his madness, I believed that the only thing that could contain him is himself. And that's where I got the whole, what better seal than his own skin. I begged and pleaded with him to give up and return to me, but nothing I said to him worked. In the end… I had no choice but to seal him away."

I lifted my head so that I could look at him properly. Tears were streaming down his face as he went on, and his aura only got more and more twisted.

I rubbed his chest softly as he cried softly for a few minutes, letting out some of the emotions that had built up.

He sniffled a few times, looking up at the ceiling.

"I… I didn't want to do it. I only wished I had done more for him… maybe, t-tried to understand him instead of just trying to c-correct him. Because of my mistakes, I had to rip the skin off and seal away my only son. I swore off love and family after that, afraid of being the cause of another downfall. S-So, you could say… I'm like you that way. I've made a series of mistakes that have lead to the demise of those I care for. All of my friends, my personal squad, all fell in that war. Tapper, Eibon, Celestia, Nicolas, all of them. The only ones of my team who survived the war were Excalibur and I. I disbanded the Kingdom of Reapers to make way for a safe haven for the weapons, and he retreated to his cave. I never heard much from him after that, but I heard he took on a new form and persona in order to keep all people away from him."

I nodded, reaching up to wipe a few tears from his cheek.

"So, why did you disband the Reaper kingdom?" I asked. He looked up.

"My mother, well, biological mother, was a tyrant. She forced the lowerclassmen as slaves, only treating those of the upper crust as actually beings. Even then, she was so two-faced. A sickly smile that held only malice behind it. The reapers wished to be free from her rain, they were never allowed to leave their city without her permission. So I decided to disband the kingdom all together, allowing the reapers to leave and make lives of their own. Not many stayed, so I was able to bring the weapons in. I never wanted to be a King, so after I founded the DWMA, a place to train these weapons and their future generations, I settled on just being a Lord. After that, I bound my soul to the city in order to complete the seal. The only thing I had to sacrifice was my own freedom with that. And then… that was it. I ruled over the DWMA from this city, unable to leave again."

I felt like I had seen a whole new side of him. I had always seen him as just a happy go lucky man with a few bad memories here and there.

But… he had suffered just as much, maybe even  _more_  than I had. Destroying his son, losing his brother, his friends, everything he had.

And now he's trapped within his own soul, never able to go out and fix the wrongs of the world, but doomed to send out people to do it for him.

I honestly… couldn't imagine having to live with that. I was able to go out an do whatever, and the only thing I wasn't able to do was return to the Dragon's Nest.

After he settled down and the tears ceased, he suddenly tightened his grip on me and yanked up me, giving a huge, loving kiss.

I yelped in shock, but made no notion to try and deny him. I returned his sudden show of affection with as much passion.

We remained this for a while, lost in each other.

I guess he got sappy after giving me his life story.

When we parted, his was smiling brightly, with tears rolling down his cheeks. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke before I could get it out.

"Thank you. For listening to me babble on. I hope I helped you a bit... " he smiled, looking away.

I chuckled, nodding my head.

"You did. While I still wish there was more I could do… I understand that… sometimes… there isn't anything I can do."

Death nodded, leaning forward to press his nose to mine.

"I'm glad. Thank you for listening to my sob story. I hope I didn't bore you at all…" he chuckled. I laughed alongside him, tucking my face into his neck.

"Nah, it's okay. I feel like I know you better now. I see you in a different light, you're not as immature as I thought~" I teased, watching him turn red.

"Oi! I don't always act immature!" he snapped, puffing his cheeks out. I rose a brow.

"Like how you're not puffing your cheeks out like an angry six year old girl?" I mused, watching him expel the air out and glare at me.

I chuckled once more and laid back down, feeling my shoulders relax.

As we swung in the hammock for the rest of the afternoon, I found my thoughts clearing themselves up. I knew I couldn't help Astoria or Velvet, Lily had told me so.

They were dealing with their hardships in their lives, and pulling through. Even if Astoria missed Sound, she always lite up when she called me. Even if Velvet was out of touch, I could still feel her soul in the world, full of strength and determination.

We would pull through.

All of us.

And how I pulled through?

I have  _him_ to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY NEW CHAPPY!
> 
> Yeah, sorry about the whole no chapter last week. Stress was just killing me! But luckily, a dose of Spring Break was just what the doctor ordered!
> 
> But anyway, some thoughts on this here chappy. We get to hear the brief synopsis of Death's story. About his brother, Excalibur, his pals, and even Asura who is, LE GASP, his son!
> 
> I decided to keep the whole "Kid and Asura are brothers" thing, but decided to make Asura an adopted son instead. Since in the manga, it's proven Asura CAN'T be killed as long as fear exists in the world, and that's due to him being complete at birth offspring of Death. So my explanation for how Maka was able to sock him to pieces? He was born a human who gained too much power and lost himself in it.
> 
> But that's a story for another day.
> 
> We get to hear some good ole history, discover that Death and Life were raised by Lily of all people (told yall shes a big part of this). And yeah, Death and Life were born hybrids but were able to swap blood and become pure bloods. The whole Blood Swap technique can only be done between two people who share the exact same blood, or siblings. That's how they shared their power and remain, siblings, while not getting a reject or something.
> 
> But Elphie learns more about her bf, and realizes that she must let Astoria and Velvet handle their lives on their own, she can no longer babysit them like she used to. Gotta let them kick the antagonist of their own story's butts by themselves.
> 
> But anyway, that's all I got for now. The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> It is now April of 1996. Elphaba and Death's relationship has done nothing but blossom and flourishes with the passing months. Astoria's had her first baby, Velvet seems to be doing alright, and everything feels right with Elphaba. It's been a good year since Death and Elphaba finally hooked up, now Death's gotta question for her. What is this question? And how will it change their relationship?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: April 14th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	34. The Starlight Waltz

Honestly, I had not expected it to happen this early. I was half expecting for our relationship to drag on as simple dating for many years before we trusted each other enough to do that.

And yet… here I am.

It was mid-April, and to our surprise, it was actually rainy this time around. The mornings were crisp and foggy, making the leaves on the trees wet with dew in the early hours of dawn.

I myself was enjoying the "shitty" weather. I wasn't a huge fan of sunshine all the time, so getting some colder weather reminded me of home. It also gave me a reason to stay at home most days, simply because the majority of the organization believed that rainy days were bad days.

I was currently in my office working on some paperwork, wanting to get the spring work over with so that I had less work over the break. I sighed document after document, making sure to read each paragraph first, for I had had a few incidents involving people trying to get to sign stupid "bring down the PMUD" petitions.

Not everyone just signed and went on without reading what the hell they were signing, contrary to popular belief.

As I went through each paper, they went one of two ways, left or right. The right was the keep pile, and left was the garbage can. I was honestly sick and tired of these people by now. It had been basically five years since I showed up. It was 1995, and I arrived in 1990. I hoped that people would've gotten used to these new rules by now, but I guess that was wishful thinking.

I finished off the third pile that day, and leaned back in my chair, sighing in relief. Three down, one more to go. Luckily, I had gotten the huge stacks out of the way first, so the last shouldn't take me too long.

"Elphaba?"

I turned around when I heard my name being called, seeing Death standing in the doorway. I smiled, waving him in.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" I asked, returning the little peck he gave me before pulling up a chair to sit down next to me.

"Just wanted to come see you. I wish your office was in the Death Room so that I or you didn't have to leave to see each other…" he pouted, leaning on his arms in a childlike fashion.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, giving him a lopsided grin.

"That's it? You miss me? Death, I'm just on the other side of the building, and I see you every morning, and every evening. Don't complain alright?" I replied, nuzzling his scalp.

The reaper huffed, looking off to the side thoughtfully.

I was shocked we had lasted this long. Our first year anniversary had passed a month ago, and boy did we celebrate in a stunning fashion.

And by stunning fashion, I meant pulling out the reaper alcohol and getting completely wasted at the house. Good lord… I hadn't experienced many hangovers simply because human alcohol had no effect on me, and there were little to no ways of getting  _good_  alcohol anywhere other than the black market. But the hangover I had after our anniversary night was awful…

But, here we were. Together after a year, and completely sober. Everything had happened so quickly between us, my brain sometimes couldn't keep up. It seemed like just yesterday, I was walking into the city for the first time, fearful of what was to come.

But I never expected that I would one day end up dating the man himself. Brings me back to what I said to Bronagh all those years ago.

"So, anything you wanna do tonight?" Death asked, playing with one of my pencils.

I shrugged, turning back to the computer to move away from some emails.

"Not sure. I wouldn't mind going out though. What do you have in mind?" I answered, seeing a large, goofy grin spread on his face.

"Oh… nothing in particular. Just a blast from the past if you will. It's a surprise, by the way."

I rose a brow, turning to him curiously.

A surprise? What for? Was today something special that I had forgotten about?

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, turning away from my computer completely. He grinned savagely, his crimson eyes glimmering.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" he teased. I rolled my eyes once more, cocking a brow.

"Are you just making something up to encourage me to go out tonight?" I deadpanned. The reaper gasped in mock pain, clutching his chest as if offended.

"Why Elphie! I thought you would trust me more than to do something like  _that_!" he gasped, falling back in his chair dramatically.

I stared at him silently, watching him pop an eye open to see my reaction.

"...Alright, fine. We can go out to… wherever we're going." I sighed, giving in to his pressing.

Death made a few motions of success, pumping his fists a few times. I couldn't help but grin at his antics, wondering why on Earth he was so happy that I said yes to his date. We had been on plenty ever since we hooked up. So why was he celebrating this as if it were a monumental success?

I, however, simply shrugged it off, turning back to my computer.

I wasn't able to continue my work, however, for Death came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, suddenly bombarding me with short and sweet kisses on the back of my neck.

I flushed darkly, trying to turn around and see him.

"D-Death!? What gives?!" I yelled, hearing him laugh against my skin.

"Oh, nothing. Just so happy we're together and all that bologna. A whole year huh, can you believe it!?" he cried, nearly lifting me out of my chair.

I held onto the desk tightly so that I wasn't torn from it completely, but I couldn't help but laugh at his over-enthusiasm.

"Come on Shit Lord! We celebrated that a month ago! Yes, we've been together for a year now, it's done and over with! You can be this excited next year!" I cried, turning my head to look over my shoulder.

But the man wasn't having that, he suddenly lifted me up into the air and into his lap, tucking me to his chest like a mother would to their child.

"But I'm so haaaappyy !"

I rolled my eyes yet again, letting the oversized man-child nuzzle and kiss me gleefully. I admit I was just as happy as he was that we lasted like this, but god damn. He could at  _least_  be a little bit more discreet about it…

Well, I have  _no_ room to talk about discreet. I was famous for making the most inappropriate jokes at the most inappropriate times.

Death smiled happily, nuzzling me over and over again. I returned his affection nuzzles occasionally, wondering why he was being so overly affectionate today.

What was this surprise that he wanted to show me so badly?

He stuck around for a little bit after that. I had to convince him to let me back into my chair so that I could get back to finishing all of my paperwork.

He was acting a little strange lately, and not his usual chipper strange. But… he had something planned strange.

Was it this surprise he had planned for tonight?

It was around noon when I finally finished the paperwork, and Death had left me to my own devices around ten thirty. When I finished my work, I packed up my stuff and left the office, moving to spend the rest of the day until tonight relaxing.

As I made my way down the hall to leave, I was interrupted by a few things.

The first thing that stopped me from going home was nearly being bulldozed by Stein and Spirit in the hallway.

I was walking down the main corridor when Spirit suddenly rounded the corner and slammed right into me, knocking him to the ground and throwing me off balance.

"OFH!" I heard Spirit yell in shock, falling back onto the ground. I saw Stein come out from behind the corner at a normal pace, giving me a look of shock when he noticed me.

"Spirit! Watch where you're going! Sorry Miss Elphaba…" he helped Spirit up to his feet, giving me a few apologetic bows.

I waved it off, watching Spirit dust himself off.

"Yeah, sorry Miss ELPppphhhaabaaaaa… hi."

I rose a brow when Spirit dragged my name out as if completely and utterly  _horrified_ at the fact it was ME he bumped into.

"Yeees? That's my name, don't wear it out. You two alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," I asked, watching the two boys give each other nervous glances.

"Um, yes. We're doing alright, thanks! Sorry, we're just in a hurry to get uhhh… tooooo…" Spirit began to visibly sweat as his sentence died, leaving him still with a single finger up in the air and cheeks puffed out.

Stein rolled his eyes, slapping his face before looking up at me.

"We're going to meet Lord Death, he summoned us to the Death Room just a few minutes ago. He wants to discuss something of importance to us about an event happening tonight."

My eyes widened. A plan about tonight? Event? Was it the same thing he had planned for me?

"Funny you say that Death just told me that he had something planned for me tonight. Do… you two know anything about this?"

I had to admit, seeing the color  _drain_  from their face was hysterical to me. So they did know.

"U-Um… n-no, not really. I think it's just a DWMA event happening tonight that he wants to talk about… YEAH! That… sorta… th-thing," Spirit waved his arms around frantically trying to make up a good excuse. This poor boy, the worst lier I think I had ever met.

"...Hun, you're not fooling anyone with that crap. You two know about this 'surprise' Death has in store for me. Which is shocking to say the least, our anniversary was a month ago, and yet he has a big surprise planned  _now_. I mean, he was talking about how happy he was about us earlier, but at the same time… he's been acting strange lately. So, let me ask you again. Do you two know anything about this?"

Spirit dropped his arms in defeat, looking down at his feet. Stein sighed, crossing his arms and looking up at me.

"Yes, we do Miss Elphaba. But… I'm sorry to say that by order of Lord Death we are forbidden to give you any information about it!"

Now that took me by surprise.

My eyes popped open in surprise when Stein suddenly gave the firm confirmation, and told me flat out, in the politest way possible, that it was none of my business and I needed to be patient.

Spirit sighed in relief, moving behind Stein slightly, as if afraid of fucking up anything else.

I rose a brow, giving the two a small smirk.

"Really now? And… why is that?" I asked, seeing Stein reel back slightly.

"B-Because he said it was a surprise, so we can't tell you! It would ruin it, and this is really important so, yes. We can't tell you!" Was his reply, standing his ground rather firmly.

I chuckled, nodding in understanding.

"Alright, I won't pry anymore. It's a surprise, I can't know, but that fact that I know one is coming  _kiiinda_  spoils the whole fun of it. But, alright, I'll take my leave then." I gave the two a small wave and walked past them, smiling when I felt their auras relax.

I heard them scurry off as soon as I rounded the corner, tearing away towards the Death Room to discuss this big  _surprise_  that was coming apparently.

I shook my head and proceeded down the hall towards home.

* * *

At home, in the late afternoon, I was sitting in my greenhouse tending to my plants when the second thing happened.

Death was still at work, telling me before I left that he was staying late tonight, but would be home in time for this surprise.

Honestly, the whole point of it being a surprise was for me to not know that there was one to begin with.

But alas, I was doomed to sit and wallow in my impatience until the evening rolled around.

However, I was in for another surprise.

Death  _totally_  lied to me.

I was looking over the irises towards the window, watching the sun slowly begin to fall. I watered the plant, reapplied the fertilizer, and made sure it was getting the last bit of sun it needed for that night.

When something scared the ever living daylight out of me.

I was humming my song to myself, smiling contently in the silence that would follow each line, when something cast a shadow over me.

When I looked up to see what it was.

I was greeting by Death hanging upside down outside the window, wearing the biggest grin I had seen on him all day.

" _AIIEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

I will admit the high pitched, blood-curdling  _squeal_ I released in fear and shock to see my boyfriend hanging on the window outside, making me fall over and nearly take the plant with me.

I saw him laughing outside in response to my fall, pounding the window with his fist.

I sat up frantically to see him laughing, opening his eyes to smile at me.

"What the flying fuck Death!?" I screamed, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

He seemed to get the message thought, and pointed up towards the ceiling, before whirling around and crawling back up the window, disappearing from sight.

I stared at where he disappeared for a few moments, trying to collect my thoughts.

What the hell was that? And why did he want me to go to the roof?

I sighed, lifting myself off the ground and dusting off my pants. I packed up the room, making sure everything was put away before leaving my plants to themselves.

The door to the roof was through the attic, another floor to the house which I hadn't noticed till I moved in.

I opened the door to the attic, walking up the stairs and into the cold, dark room.

The room had some light in it since the sun was still up, yet was slowly diminishing as the day transitioned from late afternoon to evening.

I walked past the boxes and closets of weird things he had up here and made my way to the roof's door.

When I opened it, the light poured into my eyes, making me wince for a few seconds before adjusting.

I saw Death standing there on the roof, looking out towards the city. When I closed the door behind me, I saw him turn around to face me, a big grin on his face.

"Hey!"

I smiled, "Hey. What was that all about huh? You could've just come in and asked me to come up to the roof."

The reaper only chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but that would require me to go down there, sooo…"

"You thought to scare me half to death was the better option?" I finished, watching him look around nervously.

"W-Well, I didn't mean to do that bit, but it was funny as hell!"

I cocked a brow.

"U-Um… never mind."

I laughed when he backed down, moving across the roof to place myself in his arms.

"Ah, whatever. So, why are we up here?" I asked, smiling when he wrapped his arms around my torso.

Death placed a few kisses on my forehead, nuzzling my cheek for a few moments.

"Does there need to be a reason to just spend time together?" he asked, my response being a huff.

"You told me that you weren't gonna be home till this evening! What was that about huh?" I demanded, watching him flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well I figured I wouldn't be home till then, buuuut I decided to leave since hey, who's stopping me?"

I rose a brow.

"The work that's been avoided today that'll have to be done tomorrow?" I answered, watching his brows furrow.

"Spoil my fun why doncha?" he deadpanned, making me stifle a laugh.

"Oh, you know I kid. So, what's the  _real_  reason we're up here?" I asked, knowing he had some other motive than just being together.

He sighed, rubbing his neck and looking away from me.

"Well… I figured we'd watch the sunset before the surprise. Is that alright?" he asked, smiling at me sheepishly.

I smiled, shaking my head.

"No, not at all."

And watch the sunset we did. Death seated us at the center of the roof, giving us a perfect view of the city and the sun setting on the horizon. We chatted idly as the afternoon went by, talking about ourselves, our past, and some things we had planned for the future.

"Are you shocked?"

I rose my head when Death asked me that particular question, making me purse my lips.

"Shocked about what?" I asked. He looked out at the city, a soft smile on his face.

"About how much the PMUD has progressed. I mean, when we tried it out, there where a lot of problems, I mean you were nearly killed in Russia by that… guy, Noah was his name?"

I nodded.

"And now, with that rule in place, the DWMA has thrived more than it has in the past couple hundred years. So… are you shocked? That it's thrived as much as it has?"

I looked down at my lap, staring at the palm of my hand.

Was I shocked? Oh definitely.

When I looked back at myself all those years ago, I had never imagined that not only would I obtain as much power as I have, but I  _definitely_  wasn't expecting to rewrite the DWMA's laws to keep innocent magic users safe. I wasn't expecting to be the right hand of the Lord of the Death, and I CERTAINLY wasn't expecting to be his lover.

So… yes, I was shocked. More than shocked. Astounded, bewildered, amazed.

Happy.

I looked up at him, nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah… I am. I never believed that it would progress so much in the past five years, but… here we are. Honestly, it's kind of hard to believe when I think about my past."

He rose a brow, "Your past? What about it makes it seem unbelievable?"

My eyes widened in shock, turning up to face.

"Have I ever told you about my background?" I asked, watching him shake his head.

"Well, you've told me where you're from, you had a tussle with the witches at one point, and how you got here. That's basically what I have."

I felt kind of bad now. We had been together for a year, and he had given me his story only six months in.

I tucked myself into his side, gazing out at the sun.

"...Do you wanna hear it?" I asked, watching the sunset.

I heard him hum as if considering any negative outcomes. But, I felt him lean down and plant a kiss on my scalp.

"Yeah, I do."

I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the feelings that were certainly going to follow it.

"I was born in Skerries, Dublin, Ireland in 1756. My mother was Nora Screeting, and my father, Adrian Screeting. Well, he was my adopted father. My biological father was an Egyptian man named after King Tut, or Tutankhamun. He and my mother met when he traveled to Ireland, and they had their thing. When my mother came up pregnant with me, he left to prepare his home for me so that I could be raised by him. However… when he left, he never came back. So, my mother pleaded with her husband to keep me. And while she was successful… it wasn't a pretty life for me. I was constantly reminded by my parents how much of a curse and shame to the family I was, that I didn't deserve to exist, even if my birth was my mother's doing."

I felt Death's hand tighten around my waist, anger flowing off his aura. I clasped a hand on his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It wasn't until I was twenty one did something worthwhile happen in my life. When you grow up the oddball of six sisters, seven including myself, it's hard to find something worthwhile. Well… when I was twenty one, something happened. I was just out and about, doing nothing in particular, when a dragon abducted me and took me to their nest. I was introduced to Hikari, the Empress of the Nest, who saw something in me. The first one to see me as worthy of something. She wanted me to help protect the nest from humans, to which I agreed. After a while, I learned of my true heritage from mother and… and I was just… so  _angry_ , I struck her out of rage. After that, I stormed home, bringing a lost Sun Dragon with me. Turns out, the reason that I was chosen by the Empress was because I had dragon blood. My father, my birth father, was half dragon after the Sun Dragon, Timaeus, saved him from a near-death experience. And, with Timaeus dying, the Empress needed a place to put her soul so that the new Empress could come forth. And… that place was…"

I looked down at my chest.

"You?"

I nodded.

"Me. And that's how I became a dragon. Hikari gave me her soul, and I absorbed all her power. For a while, her voice was within me, and we could always talk to one another. But after I left, her consciousness was left behind in my soul. But, that's a bit far ahead."

Death nodded and leaned into my side a bit more.

"After I became a dragon, I tried to start over with my sisters. My two elder sisters Cait and Bronagh were willing to come around, while my two younger sisters Fiona and Grainne were the only ones who really gave me the benefit of the doubt since, well ever. Aibreann and Dubheasa, my other older sisters, still sided with Mother after she revealed my birth story. However, my time with them was cut short… very,  _very_ short."

I felt an unholy amount of seething  _rage_ build up in my chest, the feeling beginning to burn as fire built in me. I saw Death's hand enter my vision, placing itself in my enclosed fist. When I looked up, he was smiling at me warmly, his crimson eyes shining.

I took a few deep breaths, letting the fire in me extinguish before moving on.

"When… when my dragon Aeria was discovered after out return to Ireland, we met someone on the way back home. Her name… her name was Medusa Gorgon. A Snake Witch, and a member of the Witch Order. She mistook me for a powerful witch who had tamed a dragon and asked me to come to the Witches Realm. I agreed, hoping that I could find an ally in the witches. I sent Aeria home and was brought to the heart of Witch society. I met Maba, the Grand Witch, Eruka Frog, the Mizune Sisters, and so many others. Most of them had the same, kill for fun, mentality, but I pushed past it for the most part. When I presented my opinion about the War between the DWMA and WO to the Grand Witch… it wasn't very popular. I came out about being a Dragon, not a Dragon Witch, as they believed, and the backlash was god awful. Luckily, Maba was understanding and allowed me to leave without any repercussion. However, her  _judge_ …"

I felt tears begin to build in my eyes, the pain I felt all those years ago swirling back.

"That Judge… she… she sent out a small platoon of Witches to…"

Death leaned down.

"To what?"

I sighed heavily, trying to dispel the tears.

"To kill my family."

I saw his eyes widen, shock flowing from his aura.

"When I went to Ireland after Aeria told me of trouble, I was horrified to see that had occurred. The four sisters I loved were all dangling by their necks from the ceiling, and my other two sisters, plus my mother, all dismembered completely. Carved into the bellies of the ones hung, were 'You reap what you,' and spelled the severed limbs of the rest of my family, 'Sow. WO."

I could feel the fear, shock, and even disgust flow from Death as he stared at me with a horrified expression.

"I lost myself in my anger, going into a blind rage and becoming a dragon myself for the first time. I stormed the Realm and laid waste to their society, and battled Maba. I gave them all a stern warning that day. If any other member of my family were to be harmed, I would completely, and utterly  _destroy_ them, and not leave a soul behind to live. After that, I left, and wallowed in sorrow for the next twenty years."

Death stared at me silently, his gaze burning through my skull. I felt tears begin to flow down my cheeks as I thought of the years I spent in that horrible spell, those grieving years.

But when I felt Death reach under me to wipe tears off my cheek, I smiled. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"After those years, something amazing happened."

I felt his gaze on me, slightly curious at the sudden change in attitude, or twist in my story.

"At the end of my twenty years… mourning, I met someone. Someone I thought I'd never meet. He was kind and gentle to me and gave me the advice I needed to move on. My father…"

"My  _real_  father."

I looked up to see Death smiling at me brightly, a warm glow on his cheeks.

I smiled, looking down at the pendant dangling from my neck.

"He spoke to me so sweetly, reassuring me that things would get better as time went on. Even if I only had him in my life for just a few hours, I had never felt so… loved, before. Even if he only knew for a few hours, he treated me like he had known me my whole life. After we parted, I had never felt so… relieved. As if almost all of the pain I had been feeling was just… washed away." I sighed, holding the pendant up to gaze at it.

Death looked down at it with me, his hand coming up to stroke its surface.

"Did he make this for you?" he asked. I nodded.

"He did, after his visit here. Did you ever know him?" I asked, feeling a slight wave of hope washing over me.

Death looked up, pursing his lips in thought.

"Hmm… an Egyptian man with gold eyes and tanned skin, I presume that what he looked like? Yes… so… and his name was Tut. Hmm… OH! Yes, I did know him!" he suddenly cried, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

I felt my whole spirit light up, smiling brightly.

"Really? You did?!" I cried, suddenly feeling desperate to know more. He nodded.

"Yes, I did. He was only here briefly, but he was a splendid man. He told me about how he lost something very dear to him when he was washed away from his destination. He told me that he spent many years trying to find his way back to them, but never succeeded. He told me the one thing he wished in life, was to find the daughter he never got to meet. And from what you told me… he got to do that."

I couldn't help but feel happiness wash over me over and over again in a matter of seconds, the fact that Death had met my father and that he had been searching for me as long as he had was just… breathtaking to me.

I curled into his chest, feeling warm tears threaten to spill from my eyes as we sat there. Feeling Death wrapping his arms around me made me feel so secure, so safe. Honestly, I felt like I could stay there by his side for the rest of my life.

I didn't know he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey… E-Elphaba?" he stammered, his face suddenly a bright red.

I looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, watching him look away nervously, his blush spreading to his nose and forehead even.

"U-Um… do… do you wanna go over to the academy… f-for a minute?" he whispered, his blush rising.

I rose a brow, curious as to what might've been over there for us, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah sure."

I saw him sigh in relief, slowly standing up and dusting his pants off. He reached down, holding his hand out to me. I took it eagerly, letting him pull me up to my feet.

"So, anything happen after you met your father?" he asked, beginning to walk towards the edge of the roof.

I nodded, "Yeah. I left the nest and placed my soul around it, preventing any humans from entering. And since there's a second consciousness inside, the only humans allowed in are the ones Hikari deems worthy to see the nest. After that, I left."

We stopped at the edge of the roof, Death turning on his small jets and me spreading my wings.

"Anything fun happens on your travels?" Was what he asked me before he jumped up, turning on the rockets and levitating himself. I gave my wings a few flaps, getting as close to him as I could.

"Yeah, that's when I met Excalibur. When I first saw him, he had that stupid anteater look about him, the boisterous attitude, and said fool after every other word. But when I peered into his soul, and to his aura, I saw none of those things, but only sadness and regret. So, I found him out, and he revealed himself to me."

As we flew away from the house and to the academy, I saw him nod, yet roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Excalibur's like that. Even in his true self, he did have an ego way back when. Everyone worshipped him, but not his brother, ole Caliburn. So, the fame did go to his head at times, until Caliburn went mad and became Ragnarok," he explained.

I nodded.

"Yes, Excalibur also told me that you had a brother too, which was a shock to me," I continued, Death sighing.

"Yeah… my brother and I never really saw eye to eye…"

I chuckled, gaining some altitude before trying to descend to the front entrance.

But Death suddenly dipped under me, preventing me from going lower.

"Hold on, not over there. There's a certain balcony I wanna go to," he said quickly, guiding me to the other end of the building.

While slightly shocked by the revelation, I followed him willingly away from the front entrance and towards the back, climbing up to one of the two, tall towers on either side of the building.

We moved towards the right one, Death bringing was down to one of the many balconies. When we landed, I looked around curiously, noticing that we were on the balcony connected to the ballroom.

"Why this balcony in particular?" I asked, turning to him.

Death looked down shyly, scuffing his foot on the ground.

"Well… this is where we… called out a truce. Remember?" he asked, looking out towards the city.

I did remember. This is where he and I danced for the first time, and when we decided to end our little childish feud, becoming friends.

I smiled, "Yeah, I do. How could I forget?" I walked over and tucked myself against his back, feeling him stiffen up. I could hear his thumping heart from his back, his warmth slowly increasing as the seconds went by.

"Y-Yeah…"

Slowly, yet suddenly, he turned around to face me. But instead of just holding me, he took me by my right hand, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, as if dancing.

I looked up at him, confused at the action.

"Death? What is this?" I asked, raising my brow.

He blushed, looking down and away from me.

"Do… you wanna dance?"

I couldn't stop the small blush that spread on my cheeks. I looked around, "With… without any music?"

He smiled, nodding his head.

"We can do without."

Suddenly, Death pressed his forehead to mine, and I watched something begin to move on his back.

I held in a gasp when a large pair of black, leathery wings broke free from his backside, stretching themselves out in a glorious fashion. They were shimmering, yet thin, like a bat's wings.

Opposite to that of an angel's…

Before I could make a comment, he suddenly took to the air, bringing me along with him. I yelped at the sudden action, before spreading my own, magic made wings to keep in the air with him.

And then, we began to dance.

As if he had been trained by the greatest waltzes of all time, Death began to flow and spin and move through the air with me as if he had been born to do it.

I followed his lead, moving with him as we flew across the night sky.

There was something about this dance that… spoke to me. He was trying to tell me something, or at least… ask me something. But I couldn't figure out what. But the way he moved, and the way he held me, it was so fluid and true.

This dance meant something. Even without music, I could hear the dance's accompaniment in the air that moved around us.

Suddenly, we shot into the air, traveling higher than the academy's peak and nearly into the clouds.

The air got colder, and I clung to him as we continued the dance, feeling lighter as we moved across the sky.

Then, he began to speak.

"So… Elphaba. You're probably wondering what this is…" he smiled, looking around nervously.

I rolled my eyes, pursing my lips.

"Yeah, no kidding. While this is nice and all, I'm curious as to why you're dancing with me in the sky, with wings I didn't know you had, to no music," I replied, seeing him chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah… this dance. This dance is called… the Starlight Waltz. It's an ancient reaper… c-courtship dance…" he explained, his blush covering his whole face.

I hummed, "Courtship dance? Like, be with me or something? Kinda defeats the purpose if we're already together and such."

He smiled, nodding his head.

"Y-Yeah, b-but each courtship dance means something else. The Hour of Twilight is the, please be my significant other dance."

I rose a brow.

"Then… what's the Starlight Waltz?"

He saw him swallow thickly, his eyes darting around as we climbed into the air to the point where we could hardly see the city below us before he whispers to me it's meaning.

" _The… The Starlight Waltz… is a proposal."_

And then, we plummeted.

As if my brain had ceased to function, I stared forward at him in shock and silence, trying to comprehend what he was saying to me.

"W-Wait! As in… a m-marriage proposal!?" I shouted over the now rushing wind. He nodded.

"Yes! A marriage proposal!"

I felt my blood run cold and tears build in my eyes.

"You, you wanna marry me!?" I gasped, the two of us suddenly flipping, putting him under me as we fell. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I do! I-I know it's kinda sudden, with us only being together for a year and all! But I'm certain of this!"

I felt the tears begin to drift from my eyes and into the air.

Death wanted to marry me!?

NOW!?

I was completely shocked, trying to piece together words into an actual sentence.

Death was asking me to marry him.

_Death was asking me to marry him!_

I don't know why I was crying, but tears were flowing from my eyes so quick I could barely see through them. I could see the fearful, yet hopeful look in his eyes, the small signs of tears clear in his eyes as well.

"Are… Are you sure you want to marry  _me_!?" I cried, feeling so desperate for… something. I wasn't sure what.

The fact that Death wanted to marry me just sounded… too good to be true. I was at a complete and utter loss as to what to do. Did I say yes? Did I say no?

I didn't know…

But, Death only smiled at me warmly.

"Elphaba, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure! Now we're running out of air so I'll make this as quick as I can! I love you, Elphaba! I know it's been fast, it seems like only a few months or so ago that we got together! But I'm certain of  _us_! So much, that I'd marry you today if I could! So believe me when I say I want to marry you! So, I'll ask again-!"

He gave me his toothy grin, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and blush dusted across his cheeks.

" _Will you be my wife!?"_

My heart seemed to skip a beat or two, before speeding up. I felt a wave of love and happiness wash over me, and more tears spill from my eyes.

Death wanted to make me his wife. The first partner he had ever had, to be the only one he had.

I felt… shocked.

Scared.

Amazed.

Loved…

I thought for only a few seconds, the ground approaching fast. We need to pull up or otherwise we'd both be splotches on the ground.

I smiled.

Flapping my wings, I pulled him into a searing kiss and thrusted forward, shooting us sideways and up, making a U like motion.

I felt him gasp into my lips, but he returned my kiss, using his own wings to give us boosts of air.

I knew what I wanted.

It was time to stop questioning whether or not we'd last.

I knew we would.

I knew my answer.

When we slowed to a stop, I held the kiss for a few more moments, before pulling away. I felt the big, fat tears streaming down my face, feeling happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

"YES! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I will!" I cried hysterically, the emotions in me so large that I felt like I had gone numb.

Seeing Death's teary smile only made me happier. He pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing my lips and face over and over again, flipping us around through the air.

"Oh Elphaba! Elphaba I promise you won't regret this!" he cried, nuzzling my nose with his own.

I felt like a child hyped on sugar, never feeling so giggy and giggly before.

I was going to marry Death.

I was going to tie the knot and have a husband.

God damn, it still feels good.

We stayed in the air for what seemed to be a whole hour, kissing, hugging, and nuzzling each other in pure and complete zeal. We hardly spoke either, as if everything we were feeling was spoken by our kisses and touches.

After that near hour, we had to bring ourselves back down to the balcony before we dropped from exhaustion.

When we settled back onto the balcony, we never let go of each other. We stayed in each other's arms, nuzzling and crying.

This was happening.

I sniffled, rubbing my eyes furiously as I tried to cease the tears. I failed of course, and Death came to assist me.

"Are you alright honey?" he asked, smiling down at me.

I nodded, wiping more tears away.

"Oh, I am. I just… I never thought that you and I would… marry," I answered, sniffling a few times.

Death rose a brow, "Really? You never thought you'd get married?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I thought that, with my… negativity towards love, I would never  _date._ But, then I met you… and we began to date, and now…" I hiccuped, lowering my head to try and hide the next flow of tears.

I heard him chuckle, reaching to grasp my chin and pull my head up to look at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Elphaba. I've been anxious to marry you ever since we got together. Sorry if seems too fast, we can wait if you want."

I shook my head, tucking into his chest.

"No, this is fine. I'm glad you asked this early. Honestly… I'm not sure how long I could've waited. So, I'm glad…" I confessed, my worries about us breaking up along the road becoming clear.

He smiled, placing his forehead against mine.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

I smiled, lifting my head to kiss him.

He was right. I no longer had to worry.

We would marry, becoming husband and wife.

It was finally happening.

The prologue to our legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sings: "Guess who's back. Back again~"
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back!
> 
> So lemme give ya'll an update. I've been to a few doctors, have had some therapy sessions and such...
> 
> And have been diagnosed with Somatic Symptoms Disorder.
> 
> To sum that up, it means I have anxiety towards getting sick and such. Like, if I have a bad headache, I fear I'm getting a tumor.
> 
> But don't worry guys, the lady I'm seeing has given me great strategies to help recover, like I'm only allowed to worry and talk about stuff like that for thirty minutes a day.
> 
> But, The Dragon Witch is back and in full swing with one HELL of a chapter!
> 
> THEY BE ENGAGED!
> 
> Yeah, I had fun writing this chapter. We got a little looksie into Reaper culture and that they use dance to court and propose. And one of those dances being The Starlight Waltz, the proposal dance.
> 
> The song is actually a piece by Ponyphonic: watch?v=4Zm91n76dfA
> 
> I take no credit, it just inspired me.
> 
> And reapers do have their own wings, very bat-like, and opposite to angels. They don't show them much though.
> 
> We also get a recap from Elphie as she tells Death her story, which gives Death a little more courage to pop the Q. Also a little scene with Spirit and Stein, which they were in on Death's little plan.
> 
> But, in the end, we're finally getting these two buckos married!
> 
> And, that's it! The Dragon Witch will return to being updated on Saturdays at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Lord Death and Elphaba are tying the knot! As they prepare for the ceremony, which will be a small one located within their own home, Elphaba consults with Astoria and Velvet once more. Then Astoria simply shows up, with a baby in tow. Will wedding stress get to Elphaba, or will she be able to balance all the new info she's about to get?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: May 12th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	35. Sweet Little Secret

Thank all that is holy that word of our engagement didn't spread as we feared.

When Death proposed to me, I was utterly  _terrified_ that word would spread and we would have to settle for some grand event just to ease the people.

But thankfully, the few we told were sworn to secrecy, or they would face my wrath.

Just close friends of ours were told, like Spirit and Stein, who I had to admit, I saw as children of my own with how responsible I felt for them. We refused to let Spirit tell that little girlfriend, Chihiro about it, cause I could tell from the first and only moment I met her that she was a blabbermouth.

Adrian and Panthera were also told, the two heads and sort of second in commands of my organization.

And currently, I was on the mirror phone… thing, having a dual call with Astoria and Velvet.

" _ **YOU'RE WHAT!?"**_

I was expecting that.

When I had called Astoria and Velvet, they were expecting just some basic news, that's even what they told me. The looks on their faces when I said Death and I were tying the knot was  _hysterical_.

" _You two are getting married!? This early!?"_ Velvet shouted, her eyes wild with shock. I smiled, bobbing my head up and down.

"Yep. I was kinda shocked when he asked, but I had no problem in accepting his offer. Reapers have a really unique way of proposing too!" I answered, seeing the two give me odd looks.

Astoria rose her brow, leaning on the table she was in front of.

" _Define unique."_

I nodded, thinking back to a few nights ago.

"Reapers actually use dancing to court and proposing. He took me flying a few nights ago, danced with me, and then dropped the question on me. I took me by surprise… but I thought, we've been together this long, and I've always been nervous that we'd fall apart at one point. But now… now that he's asked me, I finally feel, confident. I know this can work, and I'm excited, for once."

The two gave me loving looks, Velvet smiling genuinely and Astoria looking like she was holding back a squeal.

" _Oh my gosh Elphie, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! So, when's the wedding?"_ she asked, leaning on her hand.

I looked at my little calendar off to the side, pursing my lips.

"We're planning on sometime in June. Like, the 20th maybe. I hope you two can be there, it wouldn't feel right," I asked, holding up a few of the invitations.

Astoria's head bobbed up and down, a huge smile on her face.

" _Oh, you bet I'll be there! June 20th right? Okay, I'll put that on my calendar! Velvet, what about you?"_

We both looked towards her, her face scrunching up in thought, rubbing her chin.

" _Hmm… working around the Star Clan will be… difficult. But I think I can manage. I'll just make a target in the area, because while we may be a ferocious team of fighters, but a good majority of us aren't very… bright. That's why I stuck out so much in my childhood…"_

I snickered, "Cuz you're smart as hell?"

She laughed with me, nodding.

" _Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, yeah, I'll be there."_

I smiled, my heart fluttering in happiness.

"Thanks, I'm glad. So, how have you two been?" I asked, turning the subject of the conversation away from me.

Astoria sighed, looking down at her lap before nervously looking back up.

" _Well… I've hit a milestone in my life just recently."_

Velvet and I rose our brows, glancing at each other before turning back to her side of the glass.

" _What do you mean by milestone?"_ Velvet asked, me nodding in agreement.

Astoria looked away as if watching something. A soft, almost motherly smile crawled upon her lips before she turned back to us.

" _I'll show you both when I arrive. Elphie, I'll be there early. I just wanna get away from him for at least a few weeks…"_ she sighed, suddenly looking twice her age.

I nodded in understanding.

"Of course dear. Come as early as you need to. Same goes for you Velvet," I smiled, gazing at the assassin.

The bluenette nodded, a smirk spreading across her face.

" _My missions usually take me a week or so. So I'll be there a little early, maybe just a few days at most. My end hasn't been eventful. White Star is still an ass, so is the Star Clan, and everything they do. Blah, blah, blah, ya'll know the rest. White Star's been a little bit angrier recently though, I have a feeling he may be coming onto the calls we share. While the Star Clan aren't a bright bunch, White Star is… unfortunately, not one of those."_

I sighed, nodding my head.

"Understandable. If you can't make it just shoot me a letter, even if it gets here after the wedding. I'll be fine."

"ELPHABAAAAAAA!"

I jumped a good foot and my head whirled around to the sound of my name being called, the voice very obviously being Death's. He suddenly burst into the room I was in, that being my greenhouse, with a few what appeared to be suits in his hands.

"Okay I'm sorry for barging in but I need your opinion because I have no idea how to dress for a wedding so which one do you think!?"

He rushed over and sat down next to, a few of them falling in my lap.

I stared at him for a few moments, trying to process his whole sentence, even entrance, before finding words.

"Good lord Death, you could knock next time you scared the daylights outta me," I sighed, looking down at the suits. They all looked formal that was for sure, but wedding wear was specific.

And these weren't that.

"Um… honey? I think you may need to get one tailored. Or made. I don't think these are really wedding fit. What do you two think?" I held up a few of them for Astoria and Velvet to see.

Astoria's eyes widened, " _Death find a tailor."_

Velvet winced, " _Yeah I wouldn't wear those to a funeral. Much less a wedding…"_

Death's face fell, his lips pursing in thought.

"That bad huh?" he asked, looking at the ground.

I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah… I think you may need to invest in some new formal attire." I answered honestly, rubbing his leg reassuringly.

He sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I've never really had events this huge happen to me all that much. I mean, I go to formal balls and even attend weddings here and there, but attending one and actually  _having_  one I guess are two different things…" he voiced, pushing the suits away.

I smiled, leaning into his side.

"Don't worry about it alright? We'll go get you a new suit okay?" I asked, laying my chin on his shoulder.

I felt him tuck his head towards mine, nodding.

"Okay…"

I could just  _see_  the looks on Velvet and Astoria's faces.

" _You two are gonna be the death of me."_ I heard Velvet sigh, looking up to see her sly smile.

"Shut up," I mused, watching the two laugh.

" _So, what kind of wedding are you two going to have?"_ Astoria asked, leaning back in her chair.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling in thought before taking Death's hand.

"We're not looking to do anything fancy. We've discussed it a bit, and honestly, just a small ceremony in the house would be enough."

Death nodded, "Yes, I've dealt with large ceremony after large ceremony, and honestly. So much work, so much money, so much  _space_. And you invite a whole crapload of people you don't even know, just because of their titles! A small wedding inside with close friends is all we need."

Astoria nodded, looking down at her hands.

" _I imagined my wedding to be… a Fae tradition type wedding."_

We all went silent.

The longing in Astoria's eyes was so obvious and painful, that my heart hurt looking at her. Ever since Sound disappeared, Astoria hadn't been the same. To think it had been almost a year or so since they had wed, and Astoria was still going strong. Or, as strong as she could be.

Velvet was another story. I honestly had no idea as to what was going on in her life at the moment. The only thing she told us was that White Star was a pain in her ass, and that she had to manipulate everything she did on her missions to make the rest of her clan believe she finished them.

I was always curious, and more so worried about Velvet. She said just a second age that White Star might've been coming onto her about our calls.

What would happen to her if he found out?

" _But, I had your standard huge, fancy wedding with a bunch of people I didn't know. Honestly, the only thing those people had to say about me was how I looked good. I never strayed too far from my mother that, and wedding night was god awful. George is just… I can't even fathom him. Honestly, if you could murder for fun and not get in trouble, that man would be strung up by his intestines by now!"_

I had to stare in shock at the slightly morbid proposition.

"...Wow, never thought I'd hear you say something like that," I smiled, seeing her roll her eyes.

" _Oh please, I_ _ **did**_   _worse working as a mercenary. That's nothing!"_

Velvet rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her lips.

" _Can we not talk about dragging bodies, and go back to the important topic at hand? So, just a small wedding then? That actually makes things a bit easier for me. Pictures of large weddings get out, and I'd be fucked to some degree if I was caught in one."_

I nodded, giving her a smile, "Then I'll make sure to only get physical copies of the pictures!"

Velvet laughed, nodding her head.

" _Well, I gotta go. Need to 'finish' my mission before I return. I'll see you two lovebirds then, alright?"_ she waved, saying goodbyes before clicking off.

Astoria looked down, nodding her head.

" _I need to go as well, something I gotta handle. I don't know when I'll be there, but, I'll be there. Soon…"_

I rose a brow, seeing the slight discomfort in her face. But, I decided not to pry and nodded.

"We'll see you then. Stay safe."

She nodded, then clicked off.

I puffed out my cheeks, leaning into Death once more. He wrapped his arm around me, looking down to make eye contact with me.

"You alright hun?" he asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

I nodded, looking down at my lap.

"Yeah, I'm just… I'm worried."

He rose a brow, "Worried about what? The wedding?"

I shrugged, holding up a hand and waving it around.

"Eh, yes and no. I'm more worried about those two. Astoria's very clearly stressed about something, and Velvet might be in danger of getting caught. I'm just wondering if them coming is a good idea. I want them to come but…"

He smiled, "You don't want them to get hurt, do you?"

I sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Yeah…" I slumped against him and sliding to the ground, my head in his lap.

"I just… it's so frustrating that I can't do anything! You sure your mother's right about that?" I asked, watching him nod.

"Trust me, my mother has never been wrong since I've known her. Hell, she predicted the DWMA's founding when I was an infant from what she told me," he replied, a large grin on his face.

I huffed, casting my arm over my eyes.

"I just hope they'll be alright…"

Death nodded, reaching down to thread his fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright in the end. If Mom said so, then it's true. Trust me, she said that I'd disband the Kingdom of Reapers and make my own organization. I thought she was batshit crazy when she said that, but hey, sure enough, I made the DWMA after disbanding the Reaper Kingdom. Trust me, when she says you'll get happy endings, she means it."

If only that were true…

But I believed it at the time and felt reassured at the little story.

I sighed, looking up at my fiance lovingly.

"Thanks hun." I reached up to cup his cheek in my hand, smiling when he took my wrist and held it.

Honestly, I didn't care what happened to me. I was happy.

But boy oh boy, was I about to get one HELL of an update...

* * *

One whole month before the wedding, so around late May, I had a surprise visitor on my doorstep around nine in the evening.

Planning the wedding wasn't that hard. We had limited decorations, invitations, and ordered a small cake since there weren't going to be many of us. So far on our guest list, we had Stein, Spirit, Panthera, Andrei, Astoria, Velvet, Marina, and we tried to send one out to Sound, but we could never find his address.

I worried about that boy constantly, hoping he was well wherever he was.

Every store we went to plan, like getting the rings and ordering the cake, we made the clerk and or owner swear to secrecy, not wanting word to get out.

Because by god if it did, the whole goddamn  _world_  would expect a huge ass wedding as if crowning a king or emperor.

But I wasn't expecting one of our guests to show up a whole  _month_  before the ceremony.

It was late evening, around nine or so, when the doorbell rang.

I was on the couch upstairs reading over some wedding recommendations when it rang, making me jump slightly in my seat.

I stood up from the couch, placing my book down and moving downstairs towards the front entrance.

When I approached the door, I turned on the small camera to see who was at the gate.

I gasped when I saw Astoria standing there.

"What the…" I mumbled, pressing the button to open the gate. As if was opening, I rushed out the front door and into the yard, meeting her halfway down the walkway.

"Astoria? You're here already?!" I cried, seeing her tired nod.

"Yep… I told you I would be," she replied, a warm smile on her face.

However, I couldn't resist it. I drew her into a tight hug, having not seen her since I left Melody almost a whole year ago. We remained in the embrace for a good minute or two before parting.

But something on her back caught my attention when I hugged her.

"Astoria? What's on your back?" I asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

But my question was answered by not her, but the small, babyish coo that sounded.

She grinned, "Something I wanna talk about."

I nodded, leading her inside and out of the dark.

When we got in, I got a glimpse of what her back was hiding when she went ahead in front of me to drop her bags.

I was shocked to some degree to see a baby strapped safety in a baby carrier, awake and curious about its surroundings.

"Astoria… is that?" I stammered, feeling shock and confusion wash over me. When she turned around to face me, she looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Yep, it is. This is my baby. Mind if we go upstairs so I can sit, I had to stand on the bus ride here, damned teenagers refused to give a seat…" she whined, rubbing her tight as a result. I nodded, rushing over to pick up her bags and then leading her upstairs, meeting Death in the living room.

"Astoria? You're here already?" he asked, walking over to greet her. She nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, honestly I just wanted to get away from the house for a few… weeks. Ma will join us closer to the big day, but I just need time away from  _him_ ," she explained, walking over to the couch to sit down.

The both of us followed her, my heart racing a bit when she unbuckled her carrier and moved the baby to her front.

I couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder at the little human. He looked up at me with big, violet eyes, trying to stick his whole hand in his mouth. He had short, wispy silver hair, almost grey, with pale skin. His ears were a little pointy too, not round, yet not sharp.

"This is Wesley, my son. He was born just a month or two ago, in April." Astoria introduced him happily, the baby turning his head to look at Astoria when she said his name.

I didn't try and stop the huge smile that spread on my face, watching him try and maneuver his way to his foot and try sticking it too in his mouth, only for Astoria to gently pull it away.

"Oh, he's beautiful Astoria… why didn't you say anything?" I asked, moving off the couch to go sit by her, drawing Wesley's attention.

"I was afraid too. George made it seem like he would hurt me, or even him if I said anything to you. But that man is all bark and no bite. When I said I was leaving for your wedding and taking him with me, he tried to stop me. But all I had to do was hold my scythe to his throat to get him to back the hell up," she explained, chuckling softly.

Death and I laughed with her, and I leaned down to get eye level with Wesley.

"Hi there…" I cooed, reaching up to gently poke his chest. He immediately seized my finger and began to chew on it, as if offended by my greeting.

I saw Astoria roll her eyes, taking my hand to pull it out of his mouth.

"Can you not try to eat something in your general arm span for two seconds?" she asked, lifting him up and nuzzling him.

Hearing him squeal in delight at getting eskimo kisses from his mother gave me the worst case of baby fever I think I had ever had.

Astoria looked over at me when she was done nuzzling her baby, smiling brightly.

"Wanna hold him?"

I jumped slightly, looking down at the gurgling baby.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a loon and bobbing my head up and down.

Astoria laughed at me, gently reaching forward to place her baby in my arms.

A sudden wave of love and happiness washed over me when Wesley was placed against me. I held onto him gently, yet firmly to make sure he didn't fall.

He stared up at me curiously, suddenly silent.

I smiled, leaning down my head to get a little closer to him.

"Hey there little Wesley~" I smiled, watching him reach up and grab my nose. I heard him squeal in delight when I stuck out my tongue, his large velvet eyes twinkling.

"Oh Astoria he's amazing. I can't believe you have a baby!" I squealed, blowing raspberries onto his belly.

Astoria laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. Honestly, having him around has been a real blessing ever since I married. I haven't felt this happy in nearly a year. My little Wesley's been a real joy to me," she explained, gazing at her baby.

I nodded, gently handing him back to her.

"So, I have a question for you Astoria," I voiced, watching her look up at me.

"Yes?"

I looked down at my lap nervously, twiddling my thumbs together.

I had noticed something interesting on Wesley when I was holding him. His eyes were violet, and his ears were slightly pointy.

Why was that? George's eyes were green, and his eyes were round as could be, I remember!

"Why does Wesley have violet eyes and pointed ears? If you don't mind me asking…"

I saw Astoria's eyes widen briefl, as if shocked at the question. She then looked down, a sad look in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No… I don't mind. I'm not surprised that you noticed so quickly. But, yeah, there's a reason he's like that," she answered, laying him across his chest. Wesley suddenly yawned, tucking into Astoria's chest before letting his eyes slide shut.

Astoria smiled, leaning down to kiss his head before answering my question.

"Well… I think, I think Wesley may be Sound's."

That took me for a spin. I sat in silent shock as I stared down at the small, now sleeping infant.

How could he be Sound's? Sound disappeared and hasn't been seen in over a year! So how…

"I became pregnant with him only a month after I had married George. To be completely honest, I was devastated knowing I was having a man like that's baby. But, I grew to love the idea of having my own child, and became excited. And then… the big day came. April 9th of 1996, just a few months ago. When I held my baby in my arms for the first time, I was shocked to see his little, pointed ears. And when he opened his eyes, for them to be big and purple. I had to lie and convince George it was a thing common in my family, violet eyes and genetic mutation, but I knew the truth…"

She smiled, "Just one day before I married George, the last night I spent with Sound, we made love. I never imagined that one, tiny little night, would create the most magical thing in my life… my little Wes…"

I sat in awe, exchanging a few looks with Death.

"Wesley is… Sound's son?" I asked, receiving a nod.

"Yes, he is. I'm certain of it. I've met George's family, they're all brown hair and olive eyes. And what other explanation for his pointy ears do I have?" she asked, looking down at him.

I shrugged, thinking that that made sense. I looked back at her, "So… does Sound know?"

She sighed, shaking her head solemnly.

"I tried to contact him after Wes was born. I want him to know he has a son. But… I haven't been able to get into contact with him. I hope one day I'll see him again… I miss him…"

Death and I looked sadly at Astoria, who very gently squeezed Wesley in pain. I could see the tears beginning to build in her eyes, the poor thing.

"Hey, it'll be alright. If you need us at all, we're here for you okay?" I reassured, patting her shoulder.

Astoria looked up at me, nodding her head.

"Thank you… so sorry to bust in so early in your wedding preparations. So, how's that going anyway?" She asked, giving me a sly smile.

I couldn't help but blush, sneaking a look at Death.

"Oh just fine! We're a little on the nervous side, but we've settled for just a small little event. We were about to send out invitations, but since you're right here~"

I reached towards the coffee table and handed her an invitation.

"I guess you're the first one to be invited!"

Astoria smiled, opening up the card and reading it.

"Thanks Elphie. Death? How are you holding up?" she asked, wiggling her brows at my fiance.

I looked towards the reaper, seeing him blush heavily and look away.

"O-Oh! I'm doing fine… I-I'm a little nervous but… I-I'm alright. I went and got a new suit like you told me too!" he chirped, clapping his hands like a small toddler.

I rolled my eyes, looking down at the invitation.

"OH GOODNESS! That reminds me! Elphie, how are you doing on a dress!?" Astoria suddenly yelled, shifting and bouncing Wesley a little to keep him asleep.

I snickered, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it Astoria. I've ordered a dress from the finest craftsman this city's gotta offer. It should be ready in about two weeks. I'll show you when it's ready okay?" I answered, patting her hand.

Astoria sighed in relief, nodding her head.

"Alright, as long as you have a dress, I'm not too worried. I hope you two are excited though! I can't wait for the wedding, and to see Velvet again!"

I smiled, standing up and going to sit next to Death. I leaned into his side, linking hands with him.

"Yeah, I am too…"

I felt Death kiss my head, nuzzling my scalp.

I smiled, closing my eyes and laying my head on his shoulder.

When I caught his scent and heard Wesley awaken with a few cries, it made my heart beat a little faster.

After we were wed, what would happen next?

Just being married, ruling the DWMA together?

Or… would we have a baby?

To be honest… I wanted a baby. A sweet little baby. One to call our own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ASTORIA'S GOTTA BABYYYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> Yeah, sorry this is a little late. I forgot that I got switched to the swing shift at work, so I can't update at 5. Which means I'm gonna change the update day to Sunday. Same time, different day.
> 
> But we got a little baby chapter to sort of set up for the big day, and to establish the fact that Astoria's gotta baby.
> 
> So yep! I don't feel too proud of this chapter, I feel like it could be better. But I'm happy with it enough to post it!
> 
> Besides, it's the NEXT chapter that's gonna be the doozey!
> 
> Well, there's not much I can say about this chapter. Elphie did wish for a baby towards the end, is Kid's entrance really that close? Guess we'll see~~~~
> 
> Anywhoodle, that be it! The Dragon Witch will now be updated every SUNDAY at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9) due to my new work schedule.
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> THE BIG DAY IS HERE! Elphaba and Death are ready to tie the knot and become husband and wife. However, Elphie has some last second thoughts before she walks down the hall towards their wedding. What will she do, and how will she get over those last minute jitters?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: May 20th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	36. Rings of Black

I remember the day so clearly.

It was one of the most magical days of my life.

When I had woken up on that blissful morning, my heart was racing. For a split second, I had forgotten what day it really was.

Then, when I looked off to my side and saw my future husband to be sleeping peacefully by my side, I remembered instantly.

It was June 20th.

Our wedding day.

Planning was no biggie, it was a short planning period simply because we were having a small wedding in the house. Guests were no problem either. While we never got a hold of Sound… sadly, Velvet was able to show up just yesterday. She found a way to sliver out from underneath White Star's gaze just for a day or two.

When I rose up, stretching and yawning, I couldn't stop the blush that rose just for knowing it  _was_  my wedding day.

I looked over at Death's sleeping figure, smiling softly to see him passed out like a baby.

I leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before slipping out of bed. I pulled on some basic clothes comprising of a t-shirt and some shorts, before slipping out of the room as quietly as I could.

When I closed the door, I quietly rushed downstairs and into the living room, see Astoria sitting on the couch, already awake and feeding Wesley.

"Oh! Astoria, you're up early," I exclaimed, walking over.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"This one's up and down with the sun, I've been up for an hour now. But that's not important right now! It's the big day!" she cheered quietly, not wanting to disturb Wesley.

I blushed, nodding my head excitedly.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

Astoria smiled, her feet tapping the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I can't believe you two have been dating for only a  _year_  and you're already getting married! That's incredible Elphie, it really is! So, your dress is ready right?" she asked, moving around when Wesley suddenly flailed his arms, signaling to his mother that he was finished.

As Astoria went to lay him against her shoulder, I nodded.

"Yes, it is. It's been hanging up in my greenhouse so that Death can't see it. It's not anything overly fancy, it's actually rather simple in its design. I'm not too fond of those giant… monsters of dresses most women wear to their weddings," I confessed, rubbing my temple.

Astoria nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. I looked  _atrocious_ in the dress I wore to George and I's wedding believe me. I wanted to burn the damn thing…" she huffed, crossing her legs irritably.

I smiled sympathetically, "Man, that bad?"

Seeing her roll her head with her eyes and pretend she was barfing was enough to answer that question.

"Yes. BUT, that's enough about me! Velvet! Perfect timing!"

I turned around to see Velvet walking out of the hall, still in pajamas. She had grown a little bit in the time we were apart, now at a stellar 152 centimeters, with some new scars to boot.

Poor Astoria… still doomed to be four foot eleven till she died.

"Hey girls. Heeyy~ it's the bride!" she cheered, rushing over and poking me in the shoulder repeatedly.

I swatted her away, laughing along with her.

"Shut up! I know I'm the bride you don't have to remind me! Anyway, how did you sleep?" I asked, trying to divert the attention away from me.

Velvet rolled her eyes, however, and plopped down next to me, swinging one of her broad arms around my shoulders.

"Come on, stop trying to change the subject. Who gives a shit about how  _my_  night went, I wanna know about you! Excited?" she asked, wiggling her brows.

I flushed for the fifth time that morning, turning away.

"Yes. Excited, and nervous…" I answered, rubbing my cheeks.

I heard Velvet hum in curiosity, her grip on me loosening.

"Nervous? What for?" she asked.

I saw Astoria roll her eyes at the assassin, pursing her lips.

"Come on Velvet, it's her wedding day! It's normal to be nervous!" she answered, receiving a shrug from Velvet.

"What? I'm just asking! It's not like Elphaba to be nervous about… anything really!"

Oh honey you have  _no idea._

I decided to butt in, turning to the bluenette, "Yes we get it, I'm hardly nervous towards anything, but this is… huge! Me! Getting  _married!?_  I never thought it would happen so forgive me if I'm, ya know…" I cried, tussling my hands through my hair, pulling at the bedhead.

Velvet patted my back reassuringly, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Sorry to seem pushy, I'm just worried about you," she replied, leaning back on the couch.

I looked over at her, feeling a bit vulnerable.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so nervous. What if we don't work as husband and wife? What if we get into fights!? What if-"

"OH MY GOD ELPHIE! Will you stop asking what if, and just look at was IS!" Astoria suddenly shouted, Wesley gurgling in response to his mother's yell.

I jumped shock at her commanding, kind of parental shout, staring at her silently as she stared me down.

"Look Elphaba! You need to relax! I know you're nervous around love and all that bull, but it's been, a whole, god, damn, YEAR! Velvet! Hold Wes-" she held him out and Velvet jumped from the couch to receive him, "You've been with him happily for the past year, in love with him for nearly three, and have known him for like, five or six! Just let it go! You two will flourish as a couple! You'll be happy, you'll live long, and maybe you'll have babies, I hope you do! I want nieces and nephews!"

I flushed at that statement.

"But as I was saying, you need to relax! It's your wedding day! Be happy! You're about to walk the… hallway, and stand in front of that man and declare him your husband. Velvet and I might have experience with weddings, but we don't have something that you do. You're getting married because YOU want to, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Then why are you nervous? I was scared as FUCK when I walked down the aisle towards George because I was giving myself to a man I hardly knew, and who threatened my family before. I'm working to get away, but it won't happen any time soon, I need proof and such but that's beside the point! And Velvet… I'm not sure…" she waved her hands at Velvet, who shrugged.

"I was ten, I don't think I was paying attention."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to me, "Okay Velvet's not a good example, but back to the point! There's no need for you to be scared. If you love Death, then don't doubt this decision. You said yes because you wanted to marry him right?"

I nodded once more.

"Then go through with it! If you love him and want to be with him, but then fucks suck Elphaba GO THROUGH! Marry that man, and marry him proudly! Whether tonight you snuggle in front of the fireplace or you fly up to the bedroom to have sex till dawn-"

"ASTORIA!"

"You'll be happy. And married. Happy and married. To Death. Which you want. By god, woman stop complaining and freaking out about it not working out. So please… just get married and let my ears rest will ya?"

I stared at her silently, unable to find the words for a response.

When I looked towards Velvet, she shrugged, bouncing Wesley a little bit to keep him entertained.

I looked back at Astoria, who had her arms crossed and was staring at me silently with a raised eyebrow.

I looked down at my lap, feeling a bit childish now after her lecture. Man, for someone who had lived not even a quarter of my lifespan, she was acting  _way_  more mature than me at the current moment.

Made me feel childish…

"Well… I guess…" I mumbled, rubbing my arm nervously.

Astoria nodded, giving me large smile before reaching her arms out, gesturing for Velvet to hand her baby back to her.

When Wesley was safely back in her arms, Astoria bounced him a little, the infant reaching up to grab fistfuls of her hair.

I smiled, leaning back against the couch.

I guess I  _was_  overreacting… I mean, getting married was something I never expected I'd do. Hell, get married to Lord Death of all people.

But, if we had lasted this long as simply a couple, we could last even longer as husband and wife.

I had to be confident in that.

"Mornin' ladies."

I turned around with a smile to see Death walking out of the hall, hair messier than usual and a sleepy grin on his face.

"Morning Death!" Velvet smiled, lifting up her hand for a high-five. Astoria gave him a small wave, holding Wesley's hand also to make him wave, and I flushed. I looked away hurriedly, covering my face with my hands. God, why was I embarrassed to see him!?

"Jeez you two are so awkward."

I shot up to glare at the albino mother, a smirk sprawled across her face.

I heard someone walk up behind me, and felt the top of the couch dip with a new amount of weight.

"Morning hun," I heard him whisper, feeling his lips press against my temple. I smiled, leaning back to kiss him back, this time on his lips.

"Morning sweetheart." I laughed when he nuzzled my nose with his.

"You know typically the future husband and wife aren't allowed to see each other the morning of the wedding?" I heard Astoria say, her voice playful.

I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek over and over in a sort of defiance.

"Well we're not cliche, are we? I think I have a right to see my fiance's face before we're wed, don't you?" I asked him, leaning up to nuzzle his chin.

I could feel the blush crawling on his face from his chin, hearing him chuckle in response.

"Yeah, I do."

I saw Astoria roll her eyes, moving to stand up from her seat.

"Well, while you two make out and such, I'm gonna go find something to eat. Elphie, once Panthera gets here we're taking you away and getting you fitted alright?" she announced, moving away from the living room and towards the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, giving her a nod before she and Velvet disappeared into the kitchen.

I looked up at Death, watching him jump over the back of the couch and plop down next to me, his arm around my shoulders.

"Well that was unnecessary," I mused, seeing him chuckle in response.

"Only the best for my Lizard Lady~" he cooed, leaning forward to eskimo kiss me.

I flushed, returning his little gesture.

"Of course. And my Shit Lord only receives my best as well."

The two of us continued this little cheesy snuggle fest for a few minutes, the glee of getting married overtaking us.

"Come on hun, let's save the snuggles for after the vows," I stated, grinning when his ducked down to my neck.

"I know, but honestly? I'm so happy right now… we're getting married! Today!" he squealed like a child, scooping me up into his arms and into his lap.

I squealed as well, hugging him tightly.

"Hahaha! Yes I know! Now come on! Let's get some breakfast, and get ready. Everyone else will be arriving soon, and I'd rather not invite the wrath of Astoria. You don't even know how much of a pain she was back on the Gala night where we danced those five or six years ago," I explained, moving to stand up and walk towards the kitchen.

But Death held me down, preventing me from standing. At first, I thought he wanted to snuggle or kiss more, which despite myself I was gonna have to tell him no. But he was no longer laughing. He was smiling, but it was whimsical and even reminiscent in some way.

"...Has it really been that long already?"

I felt my heart stop for a moment, before picking back up.

Had it been? Had it really been, six years since I had first walked into this city? I arrived in 1990, and it was already… 1996?

When I stopped to think about it, it seemed almost… surreal. As if it wasn't happening.

And yet, it was.

Here I was, sitting in the lap of my fiance, who would become my husband later that afternoon. I'd walk down the hall, meet him right here in the living room, and proclaim our desires to each other. We'd bond, say I do, and kiss.

Yeah, we wouldn't have one of those cliche, cheesy honeymoons in New Zealand or whatever, our honeymoon would be right upstairs. We wouldn't build a brand new house in celebration of our new lives, but we'd continue to live in the one we were marrying in. We wouldn't receive gifts upon gifts upon gifts, we'd get maybe a thing or two from a batch full of friends.

It certainly wasn't cliche.

But then again, what part of our love story was?

A human turned Dragon falling in love with a Grim Reaper. It wasn't as common a story as I sometimes thought.

But… here we were.

Hours away from becoming one.

Forever…

I smiled, tucking into his side even more, nearly forgetting about breakfast.

"Yeah… it has…"

The two of us sat in comfortable silence, resting in each other's presence.

Then, the doorbell rang.

I sighed, looking up at Death, knowing that once Panthera was here, I'd be dragged off and wouldn't see him till we were on our altar.

He smiled at me, leaning and kissing my nose.

"Guess… I'll see you later?" he asked, a blush crawling on his face.

I nodded, feeling my own blood rush dust over my cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We both stared at one another for a minute before sharing one last kiss, then standing up.

"Well, Imma go let the hell in," I said, stretching my back out before walking out of the living room and downstairs into the foyer.

I walked over to the small camera system sitting right next to the door, turning it on to see who was there, even if I knew who was there.

When I saw Panthera, Andrei, Spirit, and Stein all gathered by the gate, I unlocked it. I pressed the mic button and spoke through to them.

"Try not to rip the place up okay?"

I saw them either laugh or give me eye rolls as they walked through the now open gate.

I waited by the door silently, hearing their excited chatter get louder and louder as they approached.

I heard them stop near the door and knock.

"You can come in you know?"

That was a bad thing to say.

The door was basically bashed open, and the four newcomers flew in at breakneck speed. Stein and Spirit raced past me, flying up the stairs while screaming Death's name. Andrei gave me a polite bow and greeting before following them in a more, regal fashion. And Panthera simply stopped when she passed the threshold.

"Hey missy miss! Excited for the big day?" she chirped, placing her shoes on the rack next to the door.

I rose a brow playfully, acknowledging the little nickname she had for me.

"Is that really something to be calling your employer?" I teased, watching her wave me off.

"Oh please Miss Elphaba, I think you and I have passed the barrier of boss and underlings into friend territory. At least I hope so, why would you invite me to your six, seven-person wedding otherwise?" she replied, holding up a bag that I assumed was either her supplies for dressing me up or some kind of gift.

I shrugged, "Point taken. Now come on, I can only fathom what you and the girls have in store for me…"

Panthera laughed at my comment, patting my back.

"Oh trust me, we've discussed this in full over the past week, at least Astoria and I since Velvet just got here yesterday. Witch to witch, trust me when I say we'll get you so beautiful, Death's jaw may just drop and fall off when he sees you!" Panthera pumped her fists in the air, flashing a toothy grin.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"You know I'm not a witch, right?"

"Eh, it's the thought that counts."

* * *

Are you guys sure about this?"

"Of course we are! You look AMAZING!"

I stared at myself in the mirror, the doubt I had earlier this morning flowing back into my system like a waterfall.

It had been a few hours since everyone got here, and I was almost immediately dragged into my bedroom to be dressed. I had to scarf down some food before I did, otherwise, I would be standing here with a growling stomach.

However, after an hour of discussion, another hour trying to get my hair to cooperate, two curlers and a straightener died that die, may they rest in peace. Thirty minutes of trying to convince me to wear makeup, and ultimately failing, and another hour and a half of actually getting me fitted.

Now here I was, standing on the tiny little stage thing Velvet had set up and looking at myself through three different mirrors.

My dress itself wasn't all that fancy. I upright refused to have those long trailed dresses or fucking cupcake ones you saw in those shitty soap operas. It was skin tight, simple, but I had a few twists added to it.

While the dress itself was white, I need some form of black on here because I felt uncomfortable without wearing a little bit of it. Around the middle of the dress, more towards the knee, the white of the dress began to flow and fade into black, and by the bottom of the dress, it was solid. The torso bit was sleeveless, with a V neck and draped bottoms. There were hints of gold in the dress too, like the belt-like section that marked where the torso met the legs, gold threads tracing patterns all along the bottom, and lining the neck and armholes.

I, of course, had a veil, but it was sitting behind my head. I had the same hairdo I did for the gala those six years ago, but now with the short veil to boot. The cloth itself only draped to the top of my neck, not really being enough to cover my face.

I had decided to wear earrings to make my facial area a bit more appealing since I wasn't wearing makeup.

The one thing I refused to go without, was my necklace. The one of the skull. Astoria had tried to persuade me not to wear it because it would look unappealing in comparison to the dress, but that was the one thing I refused to argue about. I put my foot down about it, not hearing any arguments or persuasions.

I needed to wear it. It was the only thing that connected me to my previous life with my sisters, and the brief day I had spent with my father.

Had it really been that long already?

"Honey, why are you so nervous about this? You look  _amazing_! Death's gonna be speechless when you walk out!" Panthera cried, clapping her hands together.

Velvet nodded from off to the side.

"Yes, I can agree. You look great Elphie, stop freaking out," she deadpanned, shaking her head at my anxiety.

I fretted around a bit more, frisking with the dress worriedly.

Astoria slapped my hand away, fixing the dress.

"Stop messing with it! It's fine Elphaba, you look wonderful! Oh my goodness, we went over this morning, why are you freaking out now of all times?" she fussed, frowning at me angrily.

I pouted, looking down at the floor like a dejected child.

"It's just… what if this doesn't work out like I think it will? What if something happens?" I asked, really to myself than to them.

However, they caught my question, and all seemed to roll their eyes.

"Come on Elphaba, you nearly ran from Death City last year cuz you were terrified at the thought of just  _dating_ him, thinking that you two wouldn't last as a couple. But here you are, one year later. You were proven wrong Elphie, you two do, and WILL work. What makes you think you two won't work as husband and wife?" She asked.

I looked away, staring at the floor.

She was right. We had been over this already. Why was it coming back in full swing now that I was in a dress!?

I looked at my reflection, staring at myself curiously.

Was I worried about the wedding? No… we had dismissed and crushed that fear. Our relationship? No, I had full confidence we could make a good couple. Death? There was nothing wrong with him, he was everything I had ever wanted…

Was it…

Me?

"I'm… not worried about that…" I whispered, realizing suddenly what I was fearing.

The girls all looked up at me, confusion in their eyes.

"Than… what  _are_  you worried about?" Velvet asked, walking up next to me.

I sighed, looking down at my feet defeatedly.

"...Me."

The looks I got made me feel uneasy. At some points they were confused, and others looked mildly concerned. Astoria stood up from her chair, Wes gurgling from his carrier.

"What do you mean, you're worried about yourself? Afraid Death won't treat you right?"

I shook my head violently, nearly sending my veil flying off.

"NO, no! I'm not worried about that at all, Death is a wonderful, kind, honest man! He'd never do anything to hurt anyone, at least not intentionally. I know he'll treat me right, he always has, that's what's so wonderful about him! But…"

Astoria rose her brow, "But…?"

I looked at my hands, my thumbs fiddling together nervously.

"What if… what if  _I'm_ , not good enough for him?"

I heard Velvet gasp, and Astoria's eyes seemed like they popped out of her head.

"What!? You think YOU'RE not good enough for him!? What the hell Elphaba, you've been dating for over a year now why are you afraid of this now!?" she snapped, her arms flailing out.

I whirled around, turning towards her and Velvet angrily. Panthera had very obviously stepped away to the back of the room, the fear in her eyes apparent.

"Because what if we get married, we're happy, and it turns out he doesn't want me as a wife!? What if I'm not as interesting as a wife as I am as a girlfriend!? What if we get married and we fight a lot!? What if I'm a horrible wife, what if I do something that makes him upset and he wants to split!? What if… what if I'm not… good enough?"

I felt my heart sink as I voiced my fear, sinking down and sitting on the small little stage. I buried my face in my hands, sighing heavily.

All remained silent after my confession as if taking it in.

I sensed Astoria and Velvet walk over towards me, hearing them sit down next to me. I felt a hand go to rub my back, sighing heavily.

"Elphie… is that really it?" I heard Velvet ask, her voice unusually soft.

I nodded, not removing my hands from my face. I could feel my nose and cheeks begin to burn, my eyes stinging in response. I was seconds away from crying.

I heard Astoria chuckle next to me, her hand coming to my back also.

"Come on hun, you can't really be worried about that can you?" she asked, her voice soft yet firm.

I felt my throat jump, pulling my hands away to reveal my tear ridden face.

"Y-Yes! What if I'm n-not what he needs!? Wh-What if I'm the opposite!? I just-I just feel so frustrated! I want to do this! I w-want to get married to him but… but I can let go of this fear! It lives inside of me, I can't… get rid of it! After all this time, a single fucking year isn't enough to extinguish a fear that's lived in me for, quite literally, over two HUNDRED YEARS! What if we hate each other when we're married!? I don't think I could live with something like that happening! God dammit… I should've just left this city when I had the chance…"

There it was, all out. An anxiety I didn't even know I had until it was all out and said. I was afraid that I wasn't enough for Death. He had never dated anyone except me, and now he's marrying me! What if he realizes I'm not the person he needs halfway into the marriage and divorced me?!

I honestly had never had so much anxiety before, getting married. I wanted to, I needed to! I dreamed of settling down at one point, finding a new home. I had never imagined I would've gotten married as well, but here I was, in my dress and ready to walk to that makeshift altar and proclaim him my husband.

And then suddenly, Astoria and Velvet burst into hysterical laughter.

I jumped up to see Astoria with her hands over her mouth, trying to contain her giggles as tears built in the corners of her eyes.

Velvet, on the other hand, was slapping her knee and doubling over, her laughs loud and brash. I felt shocked, confused, even hurt.

"Are you… laughing at me!?" I cried, feeling more tears build at the thought of them thinking my pain was funny.

But Astoria shook her head, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Elphie, hehe, sorry! We're not laughing at you, we promise!"

Velvet lifted her head, "We're laughing because you think Death doesn't want you!"

I narrowed my eyes, "That counts as laughing at me."

Velvet waved me off, scooting closer to wrap her arm around my shoulders.

"Elphaba, if Death didn't want you he would've never asked you to marry him. Do you wanna know a secret?"

Astoria gasped, looking around me at Velvet.

"Wait, you don't mean THAT one do you!?" she gasped, Wesley squealing at his mother's tone.

Velvet nodded her grin wide.

"You bet I mean  _that_  one! I think it's about time she knew, I mean it  _is_  her wedding day, after all, ~" she mused, shrugging her shoulders.

My gaze whipped back and forth from Astoria to Velvet, who were both pondering over this… secret of theirs.

"What? What secret? What am I missing!?" I shouted, seeing them both laugh.

"Oh Elphaba, the secret is that we've known about Death's attraction to you for like… ever."

Velvet nodded, "In fact, we were the first people he told! He called us to the Death Room about a year after you two became friends to tell us something of utmost confidentiality! That he had a crush on you!"

My eyes widened, feeling a warmth bubble up in my chest.

"Wait… what?"

Astoria nodded, "You betcha'. Man did he go one for  _HOURS_  about all the things he loved about you! Seriously, it was two hours and thirty-seven minutes we counted."

Velvet added something else, "He told us this because at the time, we were closest to you in relationship. He wanted to know if he had a chance with you based on your end, and on what we saw. And do you know what we told him?"

I shook my head.

"We told him, a big, fat, YES!"

I reeled back when Velvet suddenly jumped up to her feet, pumping her fists into the air. I heard Astoria begin to fuss at her though when Wesley suddenly started crying, the sudden volume in her voice startling him.

"Velvet!" she hissed, "That's enough, sit down!"

Velvet winced, slowly sitting back down next to me as Astoria bounced and rocked Wesley gently in order to hush him.

"Why… why did you tell him that? What if… what if things were different?" I asked, feeling curious as to why they would tell him yes, not that I minded.

Astoria rolled her eyes, planting a few kisses on Wesley's head before speaking.

"Because, we knew how much you cared about him. It was as a plain as day sometimes. We also knew by the way you talked about love, that you didn't just fear it…"

Velvet smiled, "You  _longed_  for it."

I stared at her silently, feeling surprised that she was able to pinpoint something so easily.

"...How… How did you…"

"How did we know? Come on Elphie it was obvious. You talked about how scared you were of love, and yet when I talked about those people you quote on quote hurt, you were so passionate about them and everything you loved about them, as if you missed them," Velvet explained.

Astoria nodded, "It's not hard to tell when someone misses something they've supposedly gotten rid of. I may not be able to sense wavelengths as a weapon, but I know enough about emotions and their physical traits to tell when someone is longing or missing something. Elphie, if you really miss being loved, and loving someone, then stop trying to deny and fear this. Let your fear inside, but don't let it take control of you. Grab that motherfucker by the reins and tell it while you may live inside of me, I'M in charge! You'll always be afraid of losing someone you love, it's not as uncommon as you make it out to be. Your fear is just stronger because you've lost nearly  _everyone_  you loved. But god forbid, don't let this control you or make your decisions for you. Just go out there and get married."

I sat in silence as Astoria stared at me, Wesley staring at me from her chest.

When I looked at my other side to gaze at Velvet, she was wearing the same expression. Expectation, and some slight annoyance.

I sat in thoughtful silence, pondering over their words.

They were right…

They were always right about this kind of thing.

Why was I letting my fear get the better of me?

Why didn't I just… go marry him?

This is what I wanted. I needed to let myself have this.

Take my fear by the reins and control it.

It amazes me how much of a baby I actually acted like in situations like these…

I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"...Yeah, okay."

I heard Astoria and Velvet give me hums of shock.

"Wh… What?" Velvet asked, her eyes wide with confusion. I turned to her worriedly, wondering if I had something out of the ordinary.

"What? Did I say something weird?" I asked, raising a brow towards them.

Astoria shook her head, lifting Wesley up a little bit, "N-No, it's not that but… well… you're never all that quick to accept an answer…"

I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I won't deny that. But… I need to start accepting answers and not questioning things anymore. If that's the answer I'm getting, then I just have to swallow it," I stood up, "Besides, you're right anyway. Why deny the thing I want the most, it doesn't make sense.

I turned around, giving them apologetic smiles, "Sorry for being a pain in your asses this past day or so. How 'bout it? Shall we go out there and get me a husband?"

To see them smile brightly and give me encouraging nods brightened my day. They stood up with me, arming my sides.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get off your moping ass!" Velvet cheered, giving me a punch in the shoulder.

Astoria nodded, moving Wesley's carrier around to the front of her, "Yes I agree. Let's do this already, I've been waiting for this moment since 1990!"

Wesley squealed with happiness with her mother's cheer, his little arms flailing about.

I smiled brightly, a blush dusting over my face. When I turned to the door of my room, I had noticed that at some point, Panthera had slipped out. When I approached the door, taking the bouquet that Astoria handed me, the door swung open, and there she was.

"Miss Elphaba! Are you ready? Death's waiting for you now!" she hissed as if trying to whisper loudly.

I nodded, moving a piece of my dress.

"Yes, I'm ready. Sorry for the wait, I just needed a… pep talk." answered, giving her a nervous grin. I heard the two snicker behind me, making a move to swat one of them with my flowers.

Panthera chuckled, nodding in confirmation.

"Alrighty then. If you're ready,"

She moved out of the way, allowing me to exit the room.

I felt my heart begin to beat faster and faster, suddenly overwhelmed by how nervous I was.

I stepped forward more to let Astoria and Velvet out of the room, Panthera closing the door behind us.

"Alright, I'm gonna go on ahead and let them know you're ready. Stand at the door to the living room and just tap it when you're ready. Astoria, Velvet, come with me."

I turned to watch the two move in front of me, giving me one last hug.

"Good luck honey!" Astoria cooed, keeping Wesley from grabbing my hair. Velvet grinned at me, patting my back.

"Knock'em dead!"

I nodded, watching them walk away with Panthera.

And then… I was alone.

I waited for the three to be good and gone, my grip on my bouquet of flowers tightening.

This was it. I was minutes away.

I need to take a step.

That's all it would take. Just a single step and I would be on my way.

But… before I took that step, something happened.

Suddenly, memories began to rush through my head. My sisters, my mother, the dragons, the witches, Medusa, Erica, Maba, Anam, Hikari, my father, Excalibur, everything and everyone. It was like a showreel, flashing random memories from my life long ago to the few days before now.

I felt tears build in my eyes, biting my tongue to suppress quiet sobs.

This was it.

I was leaving all that pain and strife behind.

And starting anew.

I stepped forward.

* * *

I stood in front of the double, elwood door. The noise was scarce on the other side, only a few shuffles of feet and some whispers passed by my ears.

I sighed, looking down at the bouquet of roses in my hands.

I could hear a few more whispers, one asking, " _Is she ready?"_

Yes.

I took in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. I smiled.

" _Atamanaa li alhaza, ya'abi."_

I tapped the door.

The other side went silent.

The door clicked, and gently swung open.

The living room was decorated nicely, a makeshift altar sitting right in front of me. The layout of the room had been changed, the couches moved off the side and a few chairs lined up to make a small audience row. A long, velvet carpet awaited me, leading me up to the altar. The room had typical wedding decorations from the white tablecloth to the white chairs, even ceiling decorations.

It was small, and not too fancy. It really just looks like the living room was rearranged and someone threw white paint everywhere.

But the one thing colored white and gold that I had my eyes on, was the man standing to the left of the altar.

Death.

His spanking new tuxedo was white, laced with gold silk. His didn't fade out to black like my outfit did, but it  _did_ have hints of red.

His hair looked like it had a brush run through it, but that was it. A skull broach was sitting where a tie or bowtie would be, still keeping that Lord of Death feel to him.

When we met each other's gazes, I think the whole world slowed to a stop.

His eyes widened, and his jaw seemed to drop. I could see a blush crawl along his face, his big, crimson eyes dancing.

I myself felt a blush begin to bubble, finding him not only attractive in white, but also at the fact I was now staring in the face of my husband.

My husband...

My thoughts were interrupted when a chair moved. I looked over to see Stein of all people sitting at the piano, his olive eyes seemingly glowing.

When Andrei, the one officiating the wedding, moved his arm up, Stein whirled around and placed his fingers on the keys.

When the first note rang out, my body moved all on its own.

Oracion. That was the name of the song. It meant an act of prayer or calmness, and it was Galic.

It was known for being played on the leaf whistle, not the piano. It was one of my favorite songs…

How did he know?

But instead of your typical wedding march, I got to walk down our aisle to Oracion.

Even if our audience was tiny, I still felt like a hundred pairs of eyes were staring at me. Astoria and Panthera were sitting, smiling at me brightly. I could even see tears in her eyes.

Spirit was sitting on the opposite side, a large grin on his face as he bounced in his seat.

Velvet wasn't sitting, but standing a few feet away from the altar. She was holding a small pillow in her left hand, two black rings sitting on it patiently.

And Andrei was standing by Death, waiting for me to reach the altar.

It was only a minute due to my pace, but it felt like hours. When I reached the altar, I turned to face Death, who looked ready to pass out.

It made my nervousness disperse, and a chuckle escape my lips.

"Nervous?"

He winced, looking around as if trying to pin it on someone else.

"...That obvious?"

I laughed a bit loudly at that, nodding my head.

"Trust me, even without reading your aura I can tell you're ready to fucking faint."

He blushed heavily, looking away.

"Sorry…"

I laughed a third time, "No need to apologize. Now, sorry for the chatter Andrei."

He shook his head, lifting a small stack of papers, like a script of some kind. To think, this was the boy I had interrogated those years ago for the murder of an innocent woman, and now here he was, officiating my wedding.

Andrei cleared his throat, allowing for Stein to take his seat before reading.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the first wedding of the Lord of Reapers and Dragon Kind. My name is Andrei Kuznetsov, and I am the second in command of the Protection of Magic Users Division, and subordinate to Elphaba Screeting. It is my honor and pleasure to be with you today."

Well that was dramatic.

"We are gathered here today, in this glorified living room-" The whole lot of us laughed, "to join these two in matrimony. 'Bout time too we've been waiting six years now?"

"Ahem."

Me clearing my throat was enough to get him back on track, for he apologized and continued.

"Inspired by the calmness of this home and the couple we see here, we ask that you put down your cameras and turn off your phones to remain unplugged with us here in the moment, that means you Spirit."

No one but the redhead made a move, which meant everyone else had their stuff off already. Seeing Spirit shamingly place his phone in his pocket was too funny to me.

Andrei smiled, "The couple wished for me to express their gratitude and how much you mean to them. They are deeply appreciative of your presence here today, the distance, or who two blocks you may have traveled, and your commitment to their relationship's blossoming."

I smiled, feeling a few tears build when I glanced at Velvet and Astoria, who both held the same, teary face I did.

"And now, we're gonna cut to the chase, simply because Elphaba threatened to skewer me should I tell them their love story or anything like that, so we're gonna cut to the vows," Andrei flipped the page, glanced at the page briefly before lowering the papers.

"Lord Death, your intentions and vows towards Elphaba, your future wife to be?"

I felt my heart beat so fast, it was echoing in my ears. Death looked up towards me, a blush on his face, but his eyes loving and serious all at the same time. He cleared his throat.

"I'll make it quick. I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith. Somehow my life has come to this amazing moment and now I will always share it with you. And in the beginning… I hated you for proving me wrong. If that hadn't happened, if you hadn't, quite literally, knocked the sense into me, I wouldn't be standing here after millennia of solitude. For that, I not only thank you but vow to stand by your side through all that may ensue from here until the end of the road, whenever that may be."

My tears were flowing like waterfalls, down my cheeks and neck as he finished off his vows. I felt my heart swell, ready to burst forth from my chest. I looked ready to cry to, his face red and warm looking.

Andrei nodded, turning to me.

"Elphaba Screeting, your intentions and vows towards Lord Death, your future husband to be?"

I remained silent for a split moment, wondering what I should say. Hard to believe I didn't rehearse this…

"My desire for love diminished after two hundred years of loss. I fear everything having to do with love, from friends to lovers, even to family. I feared the death of those I cherished should they desire me in their life, so I continued to run from it. But you brought my frantic sprint to a screeching halt. You took me into your arms and let me fear, let me cry, even let me express my fear for you. But you didn't allow me to run away, you told me to stand my ground and face my fears face to face. If it weren't for you, I'd still be on the run. If it weren't for you, I'd be lonely to the end of my days. And for that, for  _preventing_  that, I thank you. And, I promise that my love for you will be an ever-flowing spring, never diminished and always sweet and life-giving. From this day forward, let us build our home in this six hundred-year-old house or whatever, filled with love, laughter, joy, and light when two become one we create a family, built on that same love. As I promise always to be true, I promise  _myself_ , to  _you_."

I took in a deep breath, realized I hadn't stopped to breath to many times during that speech.

When I looked up, Death had tears streaming down his face, a watery grin plastered on his face.

I returned the grin, feeling my own tears build up once more.

Andrei wiped his eye quickly, lifting his papers back up.

"Having expressed their intentions to spend the rest of their lives together, Lord Death and Elphaba Screeting have chosen to embody that commitment in the rings that they will wear. There are many metaphors for the wedding ring- an unbroken circle, a gift of valuable metal, a token of one's love, blah blah blah. I personally like to think of it as something that represents another person that is with you at all time. As if a… comforting presence of your other half."

I smiled, looking up Death. He smiled back at me, and the two of us turned to Andrei.

"Miss Velvet, the rings please?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Velvet stepped up to us, holding the pillow out so that Andrei could retrieve them. She gave me a wink before stepping back. Andrei turned back to us, holding his other hand out.

"Lord Death, please take the ring."

Death reached out and took the small, black ring from Andrei, turning to me.

"Now, place this ring on Elphaba's finger, and answer the following question."

I felt my heart pick up in pace and my whole body flush when Death reached down to tentatively take my hand, slipping the ring onto my ring finger. Andrei cleared his throat.

"Do you, Lord Death, take Elphaba Screeting to be your lawfully wedded wife for now and forever more, to hold her in both sickness and health, and to be forever bonded as her soulmate as long as your auras still glow?"

I stared up at Death, who gave me his goofy grin.

'I do!"

I felt tears pour down my face as Andrei turned to me.

"Elphaba Screeting, please take the ring."

I reached up, switching my flowers to my other hand to take the ring. Before that, I saw Velvet's hand come into my vision and take the flowers from me.

"Lemme give you a free hand."

I chuckled, mouthing a 'thank you' before turning back to Death.

"Now, place this ring on Death's finger, and answer the following question."

I reached down to grab his hand, his fingers shaking. I gave them a gentle squeeze, smiling at him before sliding the ring onto his ring finger.

"Do you, Elphaba Screeting, take Lord Death to be your lawfully wedded husband for now and forever more, to hold him in both sickness and health, and to be forever bonded as his soulmates long as your auras still glow?"

I swallowed thickly, feeling a rush of nervousness and doubt.

Only to be stomped to dust by my heart and soul releasing a swell of love.

I smiled.

"I do."

The smile and wave of love and happiness that I saw and felt from Death made me happier than I had ever been in my entire lifetime, a few more tears leaking.

Andrei nodded, tossing the papers behind him and clapping his hands together.

"Now that Lord Death and Elphaba have pledged their love and exchanged rings in the company of… us, it is my GREATEST pleasure to proclaim that, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-"

I held my breath.

" _Husband and Wife!"_

I let out a blubbered cry right there.

"And, perhaps you would like to begin your marriage with a kiss?"

I looked, abandoning all formality and modesty. I seized Death by his cheeks and pulled him down, and he grabbed me around my waist. We met at the same time, crashing into the most passion filled kiss we'd ever had.

The cheers from everyone in the room were deafening, even if it was only six or seven of us.

Death and I remained lip-locked for I think it was half a minute before he pulled back and scooped me up into his arms, cheering and whooping loudly.

We were suddenly surrounded by everyone there, the tears and cries overwhelming.

On that blessed day, there was only one last thing Andrei said before we dispersed to the reception, or just moving to the dining room table.

" _Ladies and gentlemen-!"_

" _LORD DEATH AND LADY ELPHABA!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *legitimately starts crying cuz thought we wouldn't make it this far*
> 
> Are we here? ReaLlY?!
> 
> Honestly, I was afraid I would've given up by now. BUT NO! I HAVE PULLED THROUGH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Oh yeah, sorry bout the late day my dad, sister, and i went to see Ready Player One last night and I didn't get to upload till today. Go see it guys it was really good!
> 
> But, let's forget about that for now and focus on THIS! THIS! RIGHT HERE!
> 
> THEY'RE MARRIED! CONFETTI!
> 
> Okay, on a more serious note, I want to make an announcement.
> 
> A release announcement.
> 
> Conquest, the story surrounding our beloved Velvet, will coming this WINTER! OR FALL! I actually predicted when I'll be done with this and IF we remain on schedule this story will end in like... late September. But yes, I wanted to announced that Velvet's story is next, and that it's in the works! Well, I'm getting the table of contents worked out and fixing any kinks in the story, I'll actually start writing it in the end chapters of TDW. Guys... with this, we are like... twenty chapters away from the end. OMG!
> 
> But yes, we got a little view into Elphaba's anxiety. She's a bit more afraid being a bad wife then she is afraid of them not working. Luckily though she just needed a pep talk to get her out there.
> 
> The song that plays is called Oracion from one of the Sinnoh Pokemon movies (yes yes shut up), and I thought it would be perfect. Also Stein can play the piano in my AU.
> 
> We are so close to Kid, it's almost frightening. We're also close to the... third main character death, the first being the sisters, next Hikari, and third? We'll see~~~~~~~
> 
> But yes, they are married now! YAY!
> 
> Welp, that's all I gotta say for this! The Dragon Witch is updated every Sunday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba and Death have finally married. As they bask in the glow of being newly weds, some new desires and old fears are spoken of. What are these, and how are they related to their newfound bond?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: May 27th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~
> 
> PS. I will say it IS the end of school year and work is piling up and such and I AM graduating, so just a heads up if some future chapters come late. Okay? OKAY!


	37. Honeymoon Afterglow

The warmth I felt the morning after we married was not only the warmest morning I had, but the most love filled.

After the wedding itself was over, we and the rest of our guests held the tiny, yet exciting reception. Cutting the cake, taking so many pictures (thanks Astoria), and Death, quite literally, breaking the champagne bottle in half.

We played music on the speakers, Death and I danced to  _Shut Up and Dance_ , the song that created our friendship, and Astoria and Velvet gave the most wonderful and heart-wrenching speeches I had ever heard. If the whole being married wasn't enough, I was an absolute mess by the end of them, hugging them both for a good minute straight.

We partied for many hours, Spirit and Stein having to go home early due to them still being kids, and Panthera and Andrei left around ten. All that was left was Death, Astoria, Velvet and I, and of course Wesley.

All of us had a suppressed sadness that Sound couldn't be here with us, the joke he made about being our ring bearer still hung in my mind.

But alas, we couldn't change anything about it. At eleven, Astoria and Velvet both went to bed, and we said our goodbyes to Velvet since she said she would probably be gone by morning as to not raise any suspicions with her clan.

It was sad that she couldn't stay longer, but we didn't argue with her.

It's sad to say that our wedding day was the second to last time we actually  _saw_  Velvet again…

At least, under  _good_  circumstances.

But after we said our goodbyes, and goodnights, Death and I retreated to our room and, of course, had the newly wed, honeymoon love making.

Death and I were the ones up until dawn that day.

But, when we did rise from our slumber, the sun had long since risen and was shining itself through the window.

To my shock, I wasn't the first one awake this time around. Death was awoken by the sun's rays before me since he was closer to the window.

I myself was awoken by a pair of lips pressing against my cheek and forehead repeatedly, making me stir and groggily come to.

The first thing I saw was his eyes, those big, red orbs that shined down brightly at me, and yet tiredly all at once.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Morning honey."

To think this morning went like almost every other morning, and yet, there was something SO different about this one. This wasn't my boyfriend OR my fiance that I was looking at.

This was my  _husband_.

I smiled back, leaning up to kiss his lips, but missing and kissing his nose instead.

"Mmm, morning~"

He chuckled, nuzzling my nose with his own.

"Sleep well?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my chest, pulling me closer. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and humming in confirmation.

"Mh-hm, you?" I asked, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Good. Want something to eat?" he asked, rolling onto his back and laying me on his chest.

I smiled, chuckling and nodding.

"Yeah… I'm a little hungry," I replied, stretching my arms up.

Death nodded, repeating my action before wrapping his arm around me and slowly sitting up.

When we rose up, he placed me down on the ground gently. He stood up after me, placing a few kisses on my head. We moved across the room slowly, moving towards the dresser.

"So, you in the mood for anything in particular?" he asked, pulling out boxers and a pair of pants. I shrugged, pulling out one of his shirts and undergarments.

"Eh, not really. I'm down for anything I guess." I slipped on the clothes quickly and moved towards the door, the reaper right on my heels.

"That's all you're wearing?" he asked, looking down at my lake of pants and one of  _his_  button ups.

"Is there a problem with it? Says the guy who isn't wearing a shirt," I teased, watching him look down at himself. He in return, shrugged, giving me a sly grin.

"Am I not allowed to show off to my wife?" he asked, walking over and taking me into his embrace.

I chuckled, feeling a blush crawl on my face.

"And am I not allowed to show off to my husband?" I inquired back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Calling him my husband, and him calling me his wife, it made a warm chill shoot up my spine and crawl across my arms.

We were drawn back to each other's lips once more, still feeling a little high from last night. Not drug wise high but… you know what.

It actually took us a few minutes to leave the room and make our way down to the kitchen.

Death went to cook some cinnamon rolls that he had stored in the freezer, having me sit down at the counter with a cup of tea.

"So, any plans today?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. Death shrugged, mixing up the sugar for the icing.

"Eh, not really. Not many places for us to go on a honeymoon… thanks to me anyway…" he answered, looking down a little guiltily.

I smiled, reaching over the counter to cup his cheek.

"Come on hun, don't worry about it. I don't mind just staying home for our honeymoon." I cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled back, nuzzling my nose with his own.

"I'm glad, I was worried for a bit if you wanted one of those traveling honeymoons. So, lazing around sound good?" He asked, moving back across the kitchen to take the rolls out of the oven.

I nodded, stretching once more before sipping my tea.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I just wanna…. sit and bask in this for a while," I answered, thanking him when he brought me a plate. He sat down on the stool next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, me too. To think… that we're… married," he whispered, his nose finding its way to my hair. I laughed, leaning into his embrace.

"Yeah, we are. And now the only question is… where will we go from here?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

We fell into a comfortable, yet heavy silence.

Where would we go from here? Most of the time it seemed like marriage was the final stop in a relationship, and then everything was just routine from there. I thought about what we could do now that we were married. Make improvements to the DWMA and PMUD, now that I was officially it's Lady?

Lady Elphaba of the DWMA, there was a title that would take getting used to.

But other than that, where would we go from here?

"Maybe… have a baby?"

I choked on my drink, blood racing towards my face when I heard Death whisper more to himself than to me. Apparently, he hadn't meant for me to hear that, because when I whirled around to look at him, he began to wave his arms frantically.

"I-I mean-wait! I-I didn't mean-well I did, b-but hold on! I-It was just a thought, honestly! S-Since we're married and such, m-maybe the only place left for us to g-go is to well… well… st-start a… family of some kind. O-ONLY if you want to, I-I'm not forcing you or anything it was just a-" I placed a finger on his lips, ceasing his chatter.

I stared at Death silently, the blush on my face spreading when we met eyes.

I smiled, "You don't have to hide it if you wanna say something. Did you mean that? What you just said?"

Why was I so eager to hear him say it again. Having a baby. Us having a baby.

_The bearer of the child of death_.

Once more, Lily's words rolled back into my head, making me blush a little more. The fact that Lily was Death's mother was shocking enough, but this just proved that Lily predicted the birth of her grandkids…

Via me.

Death looked away, his lip trembling in fear before he mustered up the courage to speak once more.

He nodded, "Y-Yeah… I did. I… I wouldn't mind if you and I had…. A...b-b-b-"

"A baby?" I finished, watching him nod.

"You wouldn't mind having a baby? Or do you  _want_  to have a baby?" I asked, watching him turn a stronger shade of red.

"Uhhh… maybe. I-I've thought about having a baby before… wondering what it would be like to raise a baby. I mean… it would be nice… but I'm also kind of afraid of doing that sort of thing," he answered, leaning on his hand.

I rose a brow, placing my cup down to draw my full attention to Death.

"Why are you afraid of raising a kid? If it's because you think you won't make a good father then I got some news for you," I inquired, crossing my arms and giving him a small glare.

Death laughed nervously, rubbing his temple.

"Hehe… yeah. Sorry but, that  _is_  what I'm afraid of. For the past eight centuries, I've let my people slaughter innocent magic users without even thinking, I've sent countless of people, and teenagers, to their deaths collecting kishin eggs and even witch souls. Heck, I put off so many of the DWMA's problems that I don't even remember what half of them are! And don't get me started on what happened to the FIRST kid I tried to raise… I created a Kishin! I never tried to understand my brother and his desires, I blew off the issues that Asura developed, and for centuries I've allowed my organization to fall. It was only when you came along that I opened my eyes, but that was because you put the aftermath of one of my slaughters, or Sound, in my face. That's why I'm afraid… afraid of trying again."

I found myself in shock at his sudden confession, feeling his aura fall.

"Death… I… I didn't know you felt like that," I whispered, feeling genuinely shocked at his confession.

He was afraid of having any more children because of Asura.

It made sense to a point, being scared of raising children when one went… wrong. But to give up altogether on raising kids?

I had no place no judge, I had sworn off love at one point.

"Sorry if I seem depressed about this. I've just made so many mistakes and screw ups. I'm afraid that if I try and raise a kid, they'll turn out like me…"

That made me glare at me, my brows furrowed.

"And what's wrong with you? Do you think you're a bad person or something?" I snapped, watching him wince at my tone.

"Well… I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, what if those mistakes are passed on?" he asked, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Mistakes we've made can have effects on the next generation, I'm not denying that. But you're a good person Death. When you learned of your mistakes, you did everything in your power to fix them. You've made lives for magic users three times as better in the past six years then your whole organization has done in centuries. If you want  _my_ opinion, that's the BEST trait for our child to have. If you want to have children that's okay, don't be afraid of having them because you've made mistakes in the past. If you want my opinion once more, I think you'd make a great father."

I watched him blush heavily, his eyes darting around nervously.

"You… you really think I'd make a good dad?"

I chuckled, nodding and leaning into his side.

"Of course you would. You're fun and light hearted, you know right from wrong, and your easy going yet stern when you need to be. You'd a wonderful father if you ask me," I answered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, curling into my embrace.

"Hmm… and you'd make an amazing mother."

That made me blush, a warmth crawling over my face and to the roots of my hair.

"Hehe, thanks…" I whispered, lacing my fingers together with his.

When he tightened his grip on my hand, he lifted his head and kissed my cheek.

"Would you like having kids?" he asked, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. I flushed, looking down at my lap.

Did I want kids? There was a good question. I had been told that I would bear Death's child, and I had accepted that in some moments when I was having an overbearing amount of feelings. But I hadn't actually… thought about it. Did I want kids? The thought of having and raising a baby was both terrifying and…

Exciting.

"I… I wouldn't mind it…" I confessed, twiddling my thumbs together. The thought of having Death's baby made a warm chill run up my spine, causing a heated blush to sprawl on my face.

Having a baby. Death's baby.

"Really? You wouldn't mind having a baby?" He asked eagerly, moving back to look me in the eye.

I smiled, giving him a shy nod.

"Y-Yeah… I mean not right now… but, I wouldn't mind having a baby with you," I agreed, ducking my head underneath his chin.

I felt his heart pick up, his arms wrapping around my waist.

We sat like that for a few minutes, our food getting colder by the minute. We would place a kiss on each other every other moment, going to nuzzle each other sometimes.

At one point, Death sighed, pulling me into his lap suddenly. I let out a yelp in surprise, before falling into a fit of giggles. He nuzzled my cheek suddenly, placing a few kisses on my cheek.

"Man… I love you Elphie…" he cooed.

I chuckled, letting him nuzzle me a bit more before turning to kiss him.

"Goodness gracious, I love you too ya big goof!" I cried, leaning back into his arms.

We continued our snuggle fest for a little bit before he pulled away to look at me.

"So, if we had a baby, what would we name them?" he asked excitedly, rocking back and forth in his chair.

I rolled my eyes, picking up my glass.

"Come on Death, give it a rest for now. We're not having a baby just yet, so why don't we wait for names and such?" I asked, watching him pout.

"I know… but what about like umm… OH! Lullabies and things like that? I've tried writing music in case I ever decided I wanted a baby. Well, I've wanted one for a while but never knew the right time or… I was always afraid but that's beside the point! What do you think?"

Lullaby. A lullaby for our baby.

I lowered my head in thought, my eyebrow raised.

"A lullaby you say…" I whispered, a certain song in particular coming into my mind.

Death nodded happily behind me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, a song that really means something! Have anything in mind?" he asked.

I remained silent for a few moments, before slowly looking into my tea.

When I moved my hands, the tea would ripple and swish, the sound like music to my eyes. It brought back the heaviest effects of nostalgia.

Tea. Liquid. Water.

The sea.

The song of the sea.

"I… I think I might."

I felt Death's aura light up, his arms tightening around me.

"What it is?"

And it washed over me like a tidal wave, devouring everything in its path.

" _...Idir ann is idir as…"_

I heard him gasp behind me when instead of answering him directly, I began to sing.

" _Idir thaidh is idir theas…"_

" _Idir thiar is idir thoir…"_

" _Idir am is idir ait…"_

Death's grip around me softened, and he seemed to sink into me as if falling into a trace of some kind.

" _Casann si dhom_

_Amhran na farraige_

_Suaimhneach no ciuin_

_Ag cuardu go damanta…"_

I leaned my head back, smiling as the sounds of the rushing waves filled my head, reminding me of my home.

" _...Mo ghra…"_

I stopped for a brief moment, allowing the first verse to settle before I continued. Death made no efforts to stop me, which was a bit surprising. His breathing was light, almost soft as if he was sleeping, yet his aura reflecting consciousness.

" _Idir gaoth is idir tonn_

_Idir tilleadh is idir gann…"_

" _Casann si dhom_

_Amhran na farraige_

_Suaimhneach no ciuin_

_Ag cuardu go damanta…"_

I sighed, feeling my eyes burn slightly as the feelings that I had felt over the years washed over me.

" _Idir costa, idir cleibh…_

_Idir me is idir me fein…"_

I smiled, reaching up to gently grasp at Death's hand after placing my cup down.

" _... Ta me i dtiuin…"_

I sighed, smiling when I finished the brief song. The Song of the Sea that I had written all those years ago was still fresh in my mind, never wavering.

I felt Death shift behind me, his head coming up. He suddenly shifted me so that I could face him.

"...Wow. That was… amazing! Where did you learn that?" he asked, his crimson eyes sparkling.

I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"I… I wrote it, actually. It was originally for my younger sisters, but they never got to hear it. The only ones who've heard are Aeria, my father, and now… you."

He seemed shocked at that revelation, lifting a hand to point at himself hesitantly.

"R-Really? I'm one of only… three?" he asked, a hint of wonder in his voice. I nodded.

"Yeah. The song is called Amhran na farraige. It's Irish Gaelic for Song of the Sea. It's a sort of… reflection on the place where I grew up, in Skerries. We lived on this little sliver of land right next to the ocean. I was always captivated by it as I grew up, dreaming of one day exploring the ocean and leaving my suffocating home… never thought that dream would lead me here," I explained, smiling fondly.

He smiled back, leaning down capture my lips.

I accepting his capture, falling into his embrace once more.

We kissed for few moments, the feelings of being together, being married, coming back in full force.

And… the fears and desires we held for what was to come.

When we parted, I looked up into his eyes, my hand coming up to gently caress his cheek.

He leaned into my hand, reaching up to hold my wrist and kiss my palm.

"Hey, Death. I think I can answer at least one half of your question."

He looked up at me curiously, his brow raised.

"Really? How's that, and which question?" he asked, his face showing that he had forgotten what he had asked me.

I chuckled, shaking my head. I leaned up to press my forehead against his, our noses touching gently.

"About… our baby. If I had to pick a name now…"

I heard his breath hitch, and his face became so warm I could feel it radiating onto my own face.

Suddenly, a warm, motherly feeling washed over me, as I suddenly had a rush of baby fever and a desire for a child. I smiled.

"If we had a son… I'd wanna name him after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffffffffffff
> 
> Sorry that's its a few days late. Finals are this week and I'm just about done!
> 
> Uuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhh these two are gonna be the death of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> This chappy was all about the fluff. The fluffs. THE FLUFFIEST OF FLUFFS
> 
> Elphie and Death just kinda bask in their marriage in this chapter, talking about what they're gonna do in their future.
> 
> A good bit of baby talk tho~~~~~~
> 
> And it seems like Kid might've gotten his name from Elphaba hmmmm~~~~
> 
> Also we get the full, Gaelic version of Elphaba's song, or Song of the Sea, cause I can't write lyrics for shit
> 
> Don't worry next chapter there will be more to talk about.
> 
> Anyhoodles, that's all I got for this chapter. The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday OR Sunday, depending on my work schedule, at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> It's been about three years since Elphaba and Death married. Velvet has disappeared from the grid, and Astoria's been oddly silent this past month. But when she makes a call, she learns why Astoria's been silent, and gets asked an interesting question. What is this question, and what effects could it have?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: June 2nd! (Or 3rd)
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	38. A Friend's Love

Let's skip a few years, shall we? In fact, we're jumping three years ahead of schedule, to 1999.

One year before the turn of the millennium and the whole DWMA was raving about it.

While it was only May, and the heat in the city was building to those unholy levels once more, there was something that had drawn my attention during that particular month.

It had been three years since Death and I had married, and to my utmost joy, it had worked out splendidly. More so then I anticipated actually.

My title as Lady of the DWMA shocked the whole organization, also the fact that since we married in secret, we just kinda went to a meeting with the higher-ups and went, 'Oh we're married by the way'.

Still one of the greatest moments of my life to date.

Currently, I was in Death Room with Death, looking over some bullshit files and complaints as I usually did. Things had been pretty quiet as of late, especially from my friends.

Velvet had completely disappeared after our wedding. No matter how hard I tried, I could never come into contact with her. Astoria and remained in touch, but she had been oddly quiet this past month.

Death and I eventually sent search parties out to look for Velvet, worried that something happened to her on her way back to her clan. But they all came back empty-handed.

Or worse case scenario, they never came back.

The only word we had received from her was two years ago, on an origami sized piece of paper, folded into fours and looking like it had been crushed. It had blood splatters on it, and the writing looked like it was written in calligraphy ink, but like she had dipped the brush in the ink and slammed it on the paper.

It read, "DO NOT LOOK FOR ME! I AM OKAY! - V"

Of course, we didn't believe her, but the urgency that radiated from that crumpled piece of paper urged me to call off the searches. If Velvet was fine, she was fine. That's how Velvet worked. The part of her brain that made people lie, she was born without it.

Astoria and I worried for her greatly, but we made no attempted to pursue her after that message, not wanting to make whatever situation she was in worse.

But Astoria's silence this month made me… wary. At least, until now.

"So, this letter says that 'Ever since you came here, our organization has fallen and you have tainted our leader with your sultry witch charm. Not that our leader is any better, being a harbinger of death. I wish you a painful death! Sincerely, Chihiro.' Chihiro? Isn't that Spirit's girlfriend or something?" I asked, looking over at Death.

He shrugged in return, swiping through images on his mirror.

"Beats me. That boy's had so many girlfriends in the past year I've lost count," he answered, leaning on his hand as if bored.

I looked down at the letter, rolling my eyes.

"Jeez, this lady is not only insulting me, but also you. If she hates us so damn much then why is she a member of the organization? If you don't like us,  _get out_!" I yelled, throwing the letter aside.

Death laughed behind me, shaking his head.

"And isn't Chihiro like… that lady that took over as Spirit's partner when he and Stein split? What's that about?"

"God I can only fathom…"

I tossed the letter aside, setting it aflame and watching it disintegrate into dust.

"Welp, goodbye hate letter! Anything new in the organization realm?" I asked, putting the stack of letters down and turning to him.

Death shrugged, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Eh, not really. Spirit is like, five souls away from becoming a Death Scythe. I'm really proud of him, and Stein is making his way to becoming the best meister this academy has ever produced," he answered, leaning into my side.

I smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I hope Astoria's proud of her boys, she started their training, and they're turning into the best of the best. They're still idiots however," I sighed, looking up at the… ceiling?

Even now, I never understood how the hell this room worked.

"I hope so too. Speaking of Astoria, have you heard from her recently? I heard she had gone quiet in the past month," he asked, materializing his table and some tea in the center of the room.

I sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… I haven't heard from her. She's usually pretty timely when answering calls, and we talk at least once a week. Now, suddenly, she's gone silent… I wonder what's happened?"

_RING RING RING_

Speak of the devil.

I turned around, seeing the mirror ripple as a call sounded out.

I stood up, walking over to the mirror and tapping the surface.

"Hello, this is Elphaba Screeting how may I help you?"

" _Elphie?"_

My heart jumped to my throat when I heard Astoria's voice echo from the mirror. I looked up to see her image come up in the mirror.

She looked… disheveled. But in a good way? She looked, ecstatic? That had me confused.

"Astoria? Hey! How are you? It's been a while since you've called!" I chirped, clapping my hands together.

She smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

" _Oh, I've been good. Sorry about the whole radio silence thing, something came up this past month and I needed to take care of it."_

I rose a brow, pulling up one of the chairs from the table to sit down in front of the mirror.

"Really? What was it? You're usually pretty good at balancing out the things in your life, especially with a husband like George…" I mused, my nose scrunching up at mentioning him.

Astoria sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

" _Yes. Luckily he's out on a business trip and he won't be back for another whole month! Sing Hallelujah… Anyway, about that… thing that came up~"_

I watched her gesture to her right, as if waving someone over.

I rose a brow, leaning over to try and see who she was beckoning.

And of the  _people_  to come into view, it was him.

" **SOUND!?"**

I watched with complete and utter astonishment as Sound Murphy walking into the frame, smiling at me sheepishly.

" _Heeeeey Miss Elphaba… long time no see huh?"_

I stared at him silently for a few moments, the Fae's presence not what I was expecting.

If I remembered his birthday right, he was now a whopping 22 years old, and looked god damn  _massive_  standing next to Astoria, who hadn't grown since… she was sixteen? Maybe.

"Wha… how… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME WHEN YOU DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF PLANET!?" I screamed, watching him reel back in shock.

I heard Death come up behind me, grabbing my shoulder gently.

"Elphaba, honey, let's not blow his eardrums out alright?" he cooed nervously, his grip hesitant.

I whirled my head around to glare at him, watching him flinch.

"Are you kidding? This boy disappears for FOUR years without so much as a see you later and you expect me to welcome him back with open arms! You've got some explaining to do if you ask me!" I shouted, watching the Fae look down shamefully.

" _...I know what I did wasn't… my best decision. In case you were wondering, I went to Germany after I left Melody. I'm not too proud of my decisions during that time… but something drew me back to Melody. I'm not sure if it was homesickness, or my desire to see my love again…"_ he leaned down and pressed his lips to Astoria's cheek sweetly, making the albino giggle and nuzzle him.

I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face when I saw those two draw close to each other. I knew how much Astoria had missed Sound. He was her one and only, that was for certain. Even over these past four years, she had been married to George, her love for this oversized marshmallow never wavered or weakened.

I hadn't seen her this happy in a  _long_  time, it was refreshing.

" _But when I began to miss this place, to miss her, I couldn't stop myself. I dropped everything and raced back here. I know she's married to George, but when I saw her at the bar the day I got back, I couldn't help but… fly to her. I've decided to stay in Melody from now on. I'm gonna grab myself the cheapest apartment I can find and just… be here if she needs me."_

I felt my heart swell at hearing that, Sound placing kisses on her head.

"...Well, I'm glad you two are back together. Man, if you and George  _weren't_  arranged, this would be cheating Astoria~" I teased, watching her blush and shake her head.

" _Elphie! You know I wouldn't cheat! Well, I'd cheat on George in a heartbeat, but never on Sound! I felt like I have been all these years, and I'm sick of it! I want it to be the other way around, I wanna cheat on George! The damned bastard deserves to suffer and die in the deepest pits of hell!"_

...Damn.

Death and I exchanged amused looks, chuckling slightly before turning back to the mirror.

"So, other than you two finding each other again, anything else happen?" I asked, leaning into Death's side.

Astoria nodded, placing her hand on her belly.

" _Yeah. I think I may be pregnant again!"_

If I had a drink, I would've choked on it.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" I screeched, Death sharing my same expression next to me.

Astoria shook her head, waving her hands in the air.

" _O-Oh no! We don't know for sure, but I think I may be pregnant again. Which… may be a problem…"_ she sighed, grabbing her braid and running her hands down it.

I rose a brow, looking over at Death.

"A problem? Why would it be? Last time I checked you wanted a butt load of kids," I asked, watching her and Sound blush.

" _W-Well… you're not wrong. But it's the timing…"_

I hummed, looking over at Sound, who pursed his lips together.

Oh.

"The baby, if you have one, is Sound's isn't it?"

Astoria nodded.

" _That's actually not the problem. Wesley is Sound's, that I'm sure of now. But it's the TIMING that's the problem with this one. George has been gone for a month and a half now. Me becoming pregnant while he's gone will be… suspicious."_

I nodded, realizing her worries about this potential new pregnancy.

"What'll you tell him if you are pregnant?" I asked, watching her drop her head in thought.

" _The only thing I can think of, is that I've been pregnant for a while now and that the baby is having problems growing. He doesn't care enough to double check my facts. He was all up in my business with Wesley, but it seems like he doesn't care about a potential second child. He wanted an heir and nothing more…"_

I felt sadness wash over me, hearing the drop in Astoria's enthusiasm. Sound reached up and grasped her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

" _That's all we have planned right now in case that does happen. But other than that, Sound and I are back together, so that's what matters. So… other than that… do you two have a plan involving babies?"_

I heard Death choke on seemingly nothing, hacking profusely while I just looked away.

"U-Um, not at the moment. We haven't been married… that long so-"

" _Haven't been married that long? You two have been married for three years now, it's typical for couples to start considering children about that long into a marriage. Do you two want kids? I guess that's the big question right now."_

I chuckled, glancing up at Death momentarily.

The two of us smiled, blushes dusted on our face. I looked back at the mirror, "It… It's crossed our minds a couple of times… we don't resent the idea of having children, it's more of a nerve thing."

Astoria raised her brow, taking a quick at Sound before her eyes fell back upon me.

" _Nerve? What do you mean by that?"_

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassingly. While I had reassured Death those three years ago that he would make a wonderful father, the two of us remained nervous to actually have children. We had no doubt in our minds, that the other couldn't be a great parent, it was the doubt in ourselves that held us back.

"We're just nervous, nothing too serious. While we both think that we could be good parents, it's the fear within ourselves. And… wait. This is actually a perfect time! Astoria, you've raised a child for four years, and now have the chance at having a second. Were you nervous about that?"

The idea to ask Astoria, who we knew was rather skilled in the Mom department, suddenly came up. She has experience, maybe she could shed some light on our fears. But with her experience, she probably wasn't nervous, she was a pro at raising kids, I had seen a few times when I went to Melody to visit.

" _Nervous? Hehe, honey, I was terrified."_

And that threw me for a loop. With the strength she displayed against George, her undying love for her son, and now her newly revised passion with her true lover, I had figured, her confidence would be over the roofs.

"Really? Are you still-"

" _Still terrified, oh yes. I'm never… not."_

When I looked at Death, his eyes were wide, full of disbelief, as if a cord within him has been struck with that revelation.

"But… why? You're a great mother, why are you scared? Is it because you may have another?" I asked. But Astoria shook her head.

" _No, that's not why. I'm afraid almost every day for my child. Not only because of the man I have to call my husband but for the future. I have no idea what kind of man Wes will grow up into. The possibles are endless. He could be the sweetest boy known to man, or he could fall down… another path. The fact that this, rests with ME, is purely terrifying. His future, rests with how I raise him. I'm sure you know, that the kind of person a child grows into, is a direct result of the parent's skills at raising them?"_

I nodded, taking note of the uncomfortable twist in Death's aura.

" _That's a shit load of responsibility. One mistake from me, could lead my son down an undesirable path. As a mother, not only must I nurture, protect, and love, but I must also discipline, train, and guide him. One wrong move, and I could lose him forever. That's a frightening feeling, knowing that the whole life and identity of a person, is slowly, but surely, being molded by your decisions. But, all at the same time…"_

I waited with baited breath.

" _It's_ _ **wonderful**_ _. Having a child in your arms is truly a blessing. A small, ray of happiness always at your side. Something that you have made, that reflects you, being in your arms. The laughter, the smiles, even the crying. Once you have a child, it's like you don't even feel the responsibility. You know it's there, and you know that you must follow it. But it comes so naturally to you, that you don't even think about it. It's amazing, to think that at one point in your life, you looked up to someone, like they look up to you."_

While I personally couldn't agree with that last statement, due to my own memories of my mother, I could see where she was coming from.

With that… the desire to have a child, grew ever more within me. Was it really was magical as Astoria said it was? To have a child, a soul that you had created with your own hands?

But when I looked at Death, he was gazing at the floor, his expression… dark.

Suddenly, Astoria lifted her head, her eyes wide at some noise going off in the background.

" _Oh dear, we gotta go. We'll talk again soon okay?"_ she whispered hurriedly, giving me a wave and clicking off the call before I could even say goodbye.

I felt a twang of worry go off in me, hoping that wasn't George miraculously coming home early.

But, I pushed that aside, and drew my attention to my husband, who had turned away, and had gone to sit in his chair.

"...Death? Are you alright honey?" I asked, walking forward tentatively. He sighed, looking over his shoulder and back at me.

"Is what she said true, that a child's personality is a reflection of the parent?"

I knew on the spot, what he was referencing.

Asura.

A child he cared for and raised, had grown up to become the greatest evil, this world had seen.

"Death, I know what you're thinking, and stop thinking it," I replied firmly, placing my hand on his shoulder.

But he whirled around, staring at me with wide, puffy eyes, the tears reflecting the light of the room.

"How can I!?" I cried, sounding scared and even desperate. I jumped back in shock at his volume, watching him turn around to bury his face in his hands.

"Astoria said that she's afraid of what could happen, but that gives her the confidence to raise her child well. But… when I was raising Asura, I had no fear at all! I just, told him what was right and wrong, told him how to act, and let him do his thing! That's not what a parent does. My stupid mistakes and decisions, lead my only son down a path to become… a Demon! What if we have a baby, and the same thing happens again!? I couldn't live with that, turning another child into a monster… our child,  _your_  child, into a monster."

Even after our talks, this fear never went away. And I wasn't expecting it to. I could see where he came from, the effects of a past failure destroying his confidence.

But… I smiled.

"Death… how old were you, in human years, when you found him?"

He sniffled, looking up at me watery eyes, confusion on his face.

"About… 17. Why?"

I smiled.

"Baby… that's why. You were young, had no guidance as to how to raise a child properly, and there was a huge ass war going on. Yes, some things you did, helped with Asura's fall, but that doesn't make the sole reason it happened. There was war, hatred, blood everywhere during that time. You told me yourself. Your own mother abandoned you and your brother, your brother turning on you and fleeing with the Angels, those things can have heavy on people. Especially children. But unlike then, when you were by yourself, there's a major difference here and now…"

He rose a brow, "What?"

"Me. I'm here. You're not alone this time. And this isn't the child you found in the woods. That might've had an effect too, knowing that he was abandoned. But this child, would be ours. Our own flesh and blood, made by our own hands. And you wouldn't raise them alone. I would be here. And I'm scared too, of what could happen. But… that shouldn't us back, if we wanna have a baby, then let's have a baby dammit!"

Death blushed at my bold comment, looking down at his shoes. I smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek before continuing.

"Besides, Astoria's beating us in this baby thing. We haven't tried and she's made two already, we're losing," I teased, watching him cover his face.

"Ahhh, I know! I'm just scared!" he cried, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"And that's fine, Astoria said it herself. Being scared is normal, but that shouldn't hold us back. How many times are we gonna discuss this before we make a decision? Baby or no baby? To be honest… I'm jealous of Astoria I wanna baby!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

Having a child. It sounded… amazing to me. To hold something that you yourself and your other created. To have that warmth, and have every day be an adventure with the bundle of joy.

That's what Astoria said, and I believed it firmly.

Man, I loved that woman.

"So… you  _do_  want to have a… b-baby?" Death asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs together.

I blushed, lowering myself down into his lap. I curled into his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around me. I nodded.

"Yeah… I… I'd love to have your baby… a little dragon reaper…"

I felt his whole body seem to heat up, knowing he had a blush so bad he might just pass out in the chair right there.

But when he said nothing, and just folded his hands over my stomach, I felt a warm chill rush up my spine.

Yeah, it sounded nice.

A baby of our own.

A Dragon Reaper.

Now enough of this filler.

Let's get to the part we've  _all_ been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> GUESS WHAT'S NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?
> 
> I loved writing that little fourth wall break at the end tho.
> 
> Once again, sorry that it's late, but finals are FINALLY over, and now I'm just chillin' till Friday. Graduatiiiiiiiing~~
> 
> But let's talk about the chappy for a bit shall we?
> 
> We get another time skip, there are gonna be a LOT of those from now on, just a heads up, and we get another conversation between Elphie and Death.
> 
> SOUND'S BAAAAAACK
> 
> Yeah, he fled after Astoria got married. But now's he's back. And Astoria's preggers again.
> 
> With who though?
> 
> It's obvious...
> 
> But yep, we get a little bit more doubt from Death about baby life. but Elphaba has basically accepted her fear and tells Death to do the same.
> 
> They keep talking about babies...
> 
> I wonder why
> 
> I wONDER WHY!?
> 
> The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday or Sunday depending on my work schedule at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Something's happened. And it shakes Elphaba to her very core. What happened? And, who will be introduced after this?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: June 9th OR 10th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	39. The Fruit of Our Labor

Boy did THAT happen fast.

After three years of debate, and only just recently coming to a decision, not a few months later, in about mid-December of 1999, I had come across a most… startling revelation.

Astoria was due with her second child in about two months, the woman calling me every other day about how excited she was.

I was excited for her of course.

But something came up that made me more excited for  _myself_.

I was currently sitting in the bathroom, staring at that little stick that determined EVERYTHING.

Last month, the most god-awful morning sickness descended on me, and I wasn't used to getting sick, so it was hell.

That did bother me a bit, but it was when I felt like I had a second aura was near me,  _within_  me, did I really start to take note of my sudden changes.

I had no idea if those sticks would work for me, due to my drastically different biology.

But by god, it worked, and it proved my suspicions.

The second aura wasn't Hikari trying to come back, which was my first theory, but it was my second theory that was correct.

I was sitting in the tub, trying to wrap my head around what I was looking at.

Two strips.

_Holy shit._

I was pregnant.

PREGNANT.

I stared at the pregnancy test with wide eyes, my brain unable to process this.

Luckily Death was at work right now, giving me a bit of space to work my brain around this.

I sat up slowly, placing the test off to the side, running my hands through my hair.

"..."

I let one of my hands fall from my head to my stomach, sensing the teeny,  _tiny_  little aura sleeping within me.

That was a baby. My baby.

_Our baby._

I laid back again, doing some relaxing breathing exercises as to keep myself from hyperventilating.

I was going to have a baby.

Death's baby.

I laid over on my side, curling up in the tub.

Good god I was pregnant.

I had to say this over and over again in my head for a while, as if trying to spell it out.

I sighed heavily, slowly moving to stand up.

I almost felt sick, the shock of seeing the positive result and knowing it was correct with the aura in plain sight. I wobbled a little bit when exited the tub, moving to the mirror to stare at my reflection for a little bit.

I looked like a mess, with it being very early in the morning and I hadn't done anything to improve my image yet.

There was this huge meeting happening later today that I needed to go to, and the preparations were all this morning. But since I hadn't been feeling good these past few mornings, Death told me to stay home and rest up more to be ready for the meeting this afternoon.

But could I go? With this new… info, I was seriously debating on telling him I couldn't go for my health, or cancel it all together. But that would be a serious dick move, having him cancel all those preparations he had done since five this morning, or just abandon him to handle the old stuffy men by himself.

I shook my head, washing my face quickly before exiting the bathroom.

I walked past the bed and out of the room, needing something to eat before my stomach caved in on itself.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, moving towards the kitchen. I only pulled out a few fruits and some bread, not wanting to worsen my stomach issues should they rise back up again.

I needed to talk to someone.

Tell someone about this whole… development.

But who?

I looked down at the hand mirror sitting on the table, the urge to call Astoria rose up. She not only had experienced this twice, but was studying to be an OB/GYN. In fact I think she was already one…

But I sat down, taking hold of the mirror.

I sighed, reaching forward and rubbing her number across the screen.

I waited.

She picked up almost instantly.

" _Hey! Surprised you called me."_

I smiled, seeing her disheveled self bringing a joy to me. At seven months, and two to her due date, Astoria was twice her own size and clearly stressed to a small degree.

"Hey Astoria, I'm calling because… something's happened."

Astoria gave me a concerned look, her brow raising in curiosity.

" _Something happened? Is it bad, should I come over there now!?"_ she shouted, her eyes becoming wild.

I shook my head, giving her a reassuring smile, "No, no! It's not anything bad I promise!"

She sighed, giving me an annoyed look.

" _Well start with that next time okay? I'm already hormonal as all get out, don't stress me out more than I already am-AH! Wesley, don't tug on my hair! What do you need sweetie?"_

I watched Astoria lean down, or at least try with her expanded belly, to stare at her four-year-old son. Wes made some noises and said a few words that I didn't catch, but Astoria picked up on it immediately.

" _Not now babycakes, Mama's talking. You go to the playroom and we'll have some later kay?"_

Wesley looked like he didn't like that answer, but retreated anyway.

"Wow, that was like magic. He's not an arguer is he?" I asked.

Astoria nodded, sighing.

" _Yes, luckily. He just wanted a snack. So, what happened?"_

I sighed, rubbing my arm.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?"

She seemed to ponder my question, before looking down the hall.

" _I'll take the short one. I don't think I can keep him occupied for so long before he throws a hissy fit."_

I nodded, looking at the test that I had brought with me without realizing.

I sucked in a breath, calming myself for a moment before blurting it out.

"Well, the thing is... I'm pregnant."

…

The silence that followed was deafening. Astoria's eyes popped open, and she stared at me like I had grown a second head on the spot.

I smiled sheepishly, looking around to avoid her gaze.

"Um… soooooo yeah. That's all that's new on my end, what about you?"

I snuck a look at her, hoping that she had ceased with her stare.

I wasn't expecting to find her with tears pouring down her face.

"Uh, Astoria?! Are you oka-"

" _Oh my GOSH! Elphie you're pregnant!? That's WONDERFUL!"_

I jumped slightly, giving her a small smile.

"U-Uh, thank you…"

" _Oh honey, be more excited! This is amazing! I can't believe you're pregnant! AHH, I can't wait to see yours and Death's baby! I bet they'll be most adorable thing ever!"_ she squealed, cupping her face with her hand. She wiped a few tears from her face, before smiling at me.

" _So, how did you find out?"_

I chuckled, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, at first I just started… getting sick in the morning, which was immediately unsettling to me because I simply don't get sick. But when I felt… an aura inside me suddenly, at first I thought it was Hikari trying to get back within me. But, when I felt it, it wasn't Hikari's. It was a whole new aura, one I hadn't seen before… then I took a pregnancy test and… sure enough, it's positive."

Astoria squealed, clutching her face happily.

" _Oh my goodness! I can't believe it Elphaba! Oh I'm so excited for you! Does Death know yet?"_ she asked, her eyes twinkling.

I shook my head, "No, I just found out this morning. We have a meeting this afternoon, but the setup was this morning. Since I've been sick, he let me stay home for the morning and met up with him before the meeting," I explained, Astoria nodding her head.

" _You should reveal at the meeting! OH, and do it casually, like it's no big deal!"_

I smiled, but she continued.

" _Like umm, don't say 'I'm pregnant' directly, but say something that means I'm obviously pregnant, like the DWMA is getting an heir or something of that nature!"_

I sighed, "Man you're into this."

She rolled her eyes, as if it was dumb for me to say that.

" _Uh, yeah! One of my best friends is having a baby! I wish we could tell Velvet, but…"_

We both fell into a sad silence, knowing we weren't allowed to contact her. We remained silent for a few more moments before I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, all we need to do is wait. Velvet will send us a notice when she's ready and safe to rekindle contact."

Astoria nodded, albeit sadly.

" _Yeah, you're right. But, that aside, you plan on telling Death today?"_

I nodded, not noticing that my hand glided down to my stomach.

"Yeah, I don't wanna keep him in the dark about this. This is his child as much as is mine, he deserves to know the day I find out. But I think I might try that thing you suggested, sounds fun. I wonder if Death'll pick it up~" I mused, letting out a snicker.

Astoria nodded, looking behind her.

" _Oh, here comes Wes. Well, I'm gonna let you go. Good luck with telling Death, and congratulations hun!"_

I smiled, nodding.

"Alrighty, and thanks. Take it easy."

She smiled, " _No promises! See you later!"_

And she hung up.

I sighed, feeling immensely better now that I had told someone.

I smiled, finishing off my makeshift breakfast and going to get dressed.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

I walked into the academy proudly, feeling better after a nap and a quick shower.

I had put my hair up into a bun, well a messy one, but enough to keep it off my neck. I moved towards the Death Room, people saying hi as I walked down the hall.

I saw Spirit on my walk, giving him a wave.

"Hello Spirit, you coming to the meeting now that you're a part of the big kids?" I asked, watching him roll his eyes.

"Shut up. I may only be like seventeen but I'm a Death Scythe now. And you should treat me like one!" He announced proudly, a few people rolling their eyes.

I only snickered, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll treat you like an adult when you start acting like one. Not before then," I responded, hearing his noise of anger and laughter.

The two of us made our way to Death Room, a few others gathered around it. A few were old men, the ones that were gonna give me a hard time for sure, and the others were three-star meisters and Death Scythes.

"Good afternoon Miss Screeting, nice day isn't it?" one of the men said, giving me a sickly smile.

This man's name was Alfred, the man in charge of finances of the DWMA. He was notorious for treating Death and I like children, like calling me Miss like I was a child.

"It is. And please, Lady Elphaba if you would. Remember who you're speaking to."

I was not having any of this man's bullshit today, knowing he would try and put the both of us down, especially Spirit.

It made me wonder if he realized that Death and I were LITERALLY hundreds of years older than him?

Alfred didn't like my correct, but he bit his tongue and nodded.

"Yes, Lady Elphaba."

I heard Spirit snicker behind me, making me smirk proudly.

I grabbed the door handle and opened it, seeing Death standing right in front of it.

"Oh! Jeez.." he jumped, placing a hand on his chest as if startled. I rose a brow.

"What are you doing by the door?" I asked, watching him recover. He sighed, patting his chest.

"I decided we're gonna use the conference room today. I was just having a phone call and said person has passed into the room, and we should leave them alone."

I rose a brow, watching him move past me to close the door.

A few of men grumbled about the sudden change, making snide remarks under their breath.

Death and I moved to the back of the pack as we all made our way to the conference room.

"So, who's in there?" I whispered, making sure no one else could hear me. Death leaned down to whisper back, "My mother. She says something's happened, like I'm about to hit the greatest milestone that's gonna outshine my wedding? It's confusing…"

The baby. Lily was right.

And boy was she punctual.

I nodded, pretending like I didn't know the reason and moving on.

Once we reaching the conference room, Death pulled out a key and unlocked it, letting us all inside.

When we entered, the lights flickered on and we all moved to find our seats. Death closed the door once everyone was inside, moving to take his chair.

He seated himself at the head of the table, with me right next to him. Spirit was towards my left, along with the other Death Scythes and Meisters.

"Alrighty then, down to business!" Death chirped, picking up the folder and opening it.

The six men on the right side of the table all pulled out similar folders, pulling out papers.

One man rose his hand, making it clear he was about to speak before speaking.

"So, the first order of business I think we should cover is the fluctuation in Witch attacks. While I am glad for the PMUD's existence, for it's a great milestone in our organization's history, the attacks streaming from the Witch Order have gone up ever since it's founding."

I smiled, nodding in agreement. That was Arthur, one of the only men I liked in that little group. Michael, however, another man, made a comment.

"It's obvious that they think we're trying to appeal to them by protecting magic users like themselves. My opinion is that this is a problem. With the Witch Order being our sworn enemy, we can't have them thinking we wish to make amends!"

I rolled my eyes, making a comment.

"Okay, while the rise in WO attacks isn't good, I honestly believe that a truce between us could benefit the world. We fight monsters, humans with Kishin Egg souls. Let me emphasize, HUMANS with evil souls, not magic users. Ending the war between our kind could not only benefit us, but them as well. I mean, imagine having Witches wielding some of our weapons! Statistically, the Kishin Egg population would plummet if we stopped fighting two battle and worked together."

I got a few nods in agreement and a few in disapproval.

"Why should we work to improve with them! They have done NOTHING but kill our students and wreck our bases!" One shouted, giving me a hard glare.

I returned it, "I am aware that our relationship is strained. I've gone toe to toe with The Grand Witch Maba, and you wanna know something? After our fight, she admitted that she WRONGED ME! She not only allowed me to go unharmed my first visit, but allowed me to wreck their society my second time going there after her judge had my family killed."

"And that's my point! We shouldn't care for such vile, evil mon-"

"AH I'M NOT FINISHED! She did NOT order her judge to make this attack, she, in fact, tried to  _avoid_ conflict because she feared a war! And when I came about, fully fledged dragon, she begged and asked me how they could make it up to me. Sure I may have decimated their land and beat up their leader to a certain point, even then, she allowed me to leave without any repercussions. I met a few wonderful witches within the order who were caring, and didn't want this war to rage on. Besides, the only reason it happened in the first place was because the Witches were mad at my husband for taking in defenseless, scared weapons instead of killing them like the witches had wanted! So tell me again, why should we avoid  _ending an over eight hundred year war?!"_

And then, there was silence. I had shot down his argument, and he sunk into his seat in defeat.

Death cleared his throat, moving that paper to the back.

"Well, that's settled. We'll discuss potentially making negotiations with the Witch Order on a later date. Now… Alfred, your paper here says that you have a concern for… the future leadership of the DWMA?"

Oh this was  _too_  perfect.

He nodded, pulling out his paper.

"Yes. Building off of Michael's concern, the rise in Witch Order attacks could in the end, result in a future invasion. Should this happen, there is a chance we may lose one of you. Should only one of you fall, we still have one left. But, if both of you should fall, who would take over?"

...Now that was a question that came out of the blue.

Death and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"Umm… if one of us like… died? Is that what your asking?" Death asked, tapping his chest.

Alfred nodded, moving his papers aside.

"Yes. With the rise of the WO, it's not too far-fetched to think of an inevitable invasion. Should one of you die, or both, who would take control of the DWMA? I think we should discuss who a potential successor would be."

Oh this was tooooooooooo perfect.

I looked over at Spirit, staring for a few moments before turning back to Alfred.

"Well, if you want my opinion, the third in line after Death and I should be Death's current weapon, or the highest Death Scythe. Since Spirit has very swiftly taken that title, I think it's no biggie to assign him the potential of next leader, should we… die suddenly."

It was hilarious to me that they thought we could die so easily. One had lived through a whole war, and has been alive for over a thousand years give or take. And me? I was a dragon, who had fought the leader of the witches.

This guy was trying to get into the third highest position, I could see it from a mile away.

"Well, I don't agree with that per say. The boy is, well a boy. A child should not have full rain over the largest organization in the world if you ask me," he stated proudly, as if trying to hint that he wanted us to crown him.

I rolled my eyes.

"But I wasn't asking you. The personal weapon of Death has  _always_  been second in command until I came along, and he's only being downgraded to third in power. Just because the DWMA now has a Lord AND Lady, doesn't mean we're going to treat the current Death Scythe like lesser than he is."

I could see Spirit's happy grin in the corner of my vision, making me grin slightly.

Alfred frowned, leaning forward in his seat.

Why was everyone fighting me in this meeting?

"Well, to leave the fate of the organization in the hands of a child is completely irresponsible if you ask m-"

"And this is ONLY a possibility if my husband and I were to DIE! The chances of us getting killed by a few unruly witches is  _insanely_  low! We both have had a good number of encounters over our  _long years of life,_ like before YOU were even a thought good sir. So, tell me again why this is SUCH a huge deal now? We can handle witches, so chill out. We're not making you third in power because I can see from a goddamn MILE away that that's what you want, so CAN IT!"

I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms and huffing.

The other men around began to snicker, and Spirit looked like he was going to explode at any second.

Death was biting his lip to the point it looked ready to bleed, holding a fist to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

I sighed, watching Alfred sit back in defeat, his glare aimed at the floor.

I smirked.

"Besides, the DWMA is getting its first heir in like, nine months so we don't need to worry anyway."

And, bomb dropped.

It came out so naturally too. I had, while disgusted as a snarky remark, announced that I was with child.

Death gave me a confused look, his brows furrowed together.

"Why nine?" he whispered, his aura jumping.

I only smiled.

And when I saw his eyes shoot down to my stomach, I could  _feel_  the alarms going off in his head.

His jaw dropped.

"E… E-Elphaba? A-Are you-"

"WELP! This meeting is starting to piss me off, so I'm going to leave. I'll let what I just said sink in for a bit while I go cool down in the Death Room. See ya'll later."

And with that, I stood from my chair.

The women in the room on the weapon, meister side understood me immediately, and all began squealing.

Spirit looked confused as all get out, and Death looked like his soul had floated away into the afterlife.

I walked past the table, moving to the door.

When I looked back, I could see Death's face of pure and utter bewilderment.

I smiled, then opened the door and left.

* * *

I sat in the Death Room, occupying Death's chair. Lily had left before I arrived, for she wasn't in the room when I got here.

It had only been about eight or so minutes since I had gotten in, and I felt a large amount of stirring in the area.

I also sensed that Death has left the conference was on his way towards me.

At breakneck speed no less.

I wasn't nervous in the least bit until the Death Room's doors were bashed open.

I listened with amusement as I heard Death racing down the hall, his footsteps echoing through the room.

When he came into view, his face was wild, his eyes wide with shock.

When he reached the bottom of the platform, he screeched to a stop.

He stared up at me, and I returned his gaze.

"E… Elphaba?" he whispered my name, slowly moving up to the platform.

I smiled, leaning back in the chair to get more comfortable.

"Yeah?"

He swallowed thickly, looking around nervously.

"S-So… in the meeting… wh-which I'm sorry that it went so badly… you said uhh…" he fished around in his pockets, as if trying to get something. But he only shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around nervously.

I nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

He laughed, rubbing his arm.

"Y-You said that the, the DWMA was g-getting an… an heir? In… nine months was it?" he asked, getting a little closer.

I nodded.

"An… And an h-heir is the child o-of leaders… r-right? A-And if it's  _our_  heir… and it's coming in… n-n-nine months… does that, mean…"

I bit my lip, getting more and more excited as he drew closer to the truth.

"Uh-huh?"

He smiled, looking down at my stomach.

"Are… Are you…?"

We locked gazes.

"P-P-Pregnant?"

I felt my heart swell to near bursting. A blush spread across my face.

I nodded.

"Yes. I am."

There was silence.

We stared at one another for a while, Death staring at my center.

When he looked up, tears were gathering in his eyes.

"R-Really?"

I nodded, feeling my tears gather. The happiness that I had been repressing due to the sheer shock suddenly bursting forth.

"Y-Yeah, really."

Death was now in front of me, standing while shaking. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto one knee, reaching up tentatively. I shivered when he pressed his hands to my stomach, gently and softly.

I watched as he caressed my stomach. I could feel him observing the tiny little soul inside of me, his aura fluctuating with emotions.

He looked up at me.

"We're… having a baby?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

I nodded, reaching down and running my hand through his hair.

"Yep, we are. That's our baby in there."

He looked down once more, staring at my stomach.

There were a few more moments of silence, before he smiled.

Big, toothy grin plastered on his face, he shot up and seized me. I yelped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my chest and yanked me up.

When I saw the bright smile on his face and tears pouring down his face, I couldn't help but smile with him.

The two of us spun around, laughing happily as we basked in this new event.

I was pregnant.

Pregnant!

We were having baby!

He lifted me up and pressed his face to my belly, pressing kiss after kiss upon me.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! We-We're having a baby! A little baby!" he cried, nuzzling my stomach.

I laughed along with him, holding onto his head to keep myself up and to prevent myself from falling.

"Ahaha! Y-Yes-yes we are! We're having a baby!" I replied, laughing when Death pressed more kisses to my stomach.

He suddenly loosened his grip to let me fall slightly, but tightened it once more so that I wouldn't hit the ground. He smiled brightly, leaning forward and nuzzling me with his nose, pressing kisses to my lips.

I returned those plethoras of kisses, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to hold him closer.

We remained lip locked for a few minutes, tears running down our faces.

When Death pulled away, he pressed kisses to my face. I couldn't help but laugh as he smothered me, the feeling of euphoria washing over me.

"I can't believe we're having a baby! D-Do you know anything else?" He asked, the twinkle in his eyes never wavering.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Hehe, no I don't. And honestly, I'm glad I don't. I want to it be a surprise," I answered, leaning down to give him an eskimo kiss.

He laughed and returned it with vigor, grabbing my face and squishing us together.

I felt my eyes begin to burn, and tears began pouring down my cheeks.

Death gave me a shocked look for a moment, before smiling fondly. He lifted my head up and kissed my cheeks over and over, allowing me to bury my face in his shoulder and cry.

I was about to have a family again. After two hundred years of wandering, of losing, and so much more, I was about to be blessed with the one thing I had desired.

I had lost my family once, and now I was bringing them back, in the form of our child.

I couldn't believe I was going to have a baby. It was surreal to me.

Death and I stood there in silence for a while, the reaper allowing me to get my tears out before he brought my face up to speak to me.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby…" he whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks. He lifted my hand and kissed my palms, biting his lip to prevent hiccups.

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I know… oh man… at least we have a reason for the empty room next to ours now," I stated, the sudden idea of making that nursery popping into my head.

Death nodded, his grin spreading.

"Oh my goodness, we CAN make use of it. A little nursery for our baby. Oh man how are we gonna decorate it? Should we wait till we know the baby's sex or should we do like, gender neutral? Maybe-"

"Death! Death honey slow down. We have to like, take this in first before we do the planning. And, I want to wait till the baby's born to know if it's a boy or girl. Helps add to the suspense you know?"

Death nodded, kissing me on the cheek again before nuzzling me.

"I just… oh my god, we're having a baby! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he cried, jumping up and down with me in his arms.

I would've laughed with him, if my stomach hadn't lurched uncomfortably with the movement.

I felt an unbearable heat pool into my stomach and clasped my hand over my mouth, Death stopping immediately when I did.

"Oh gosh, should I not have done that!? Here, sit down for a second, do you need water or something I can get you some if you-"

I placed a hand on his mouth to stop his chatter.

"Death… ugh… I'm fine. Just easy on the bouncing. Spinning I think I can handle… not the up and down motion though…" I interrupted, leaning back in the chair he had put me in.

He nodded, setting himself on his knees to hold my hands.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you nearly lose your lunch right there…" he whimpered, looking down at his feet apologetically.

I shook my head, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"It's alright baby, we didn't know that would be my limit. Don't worry so much okay?"

He nodded, sighing and leaning into me. I watched him bury his face in my stomach, sighing happily as he felt the soul in my belly once more.

I smiled, resting my hands on his head and running my fingers through his hair.

"...It's really happening isn't it?" he asked, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

I nodded, feeling tears build up in my own eyes.

"Yes, it is."

We remained in comfortable silence for the rest of the afternoon, the joy we felt never subsiding, but certainly calming as we sat and basked in the knowledge alone.

This was our legacy.

This was the fruit of our labor…

The beginning of my little blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter actually on time?
> 
> What?
> 
> Well kind of the new BNHA episode distracted me
> 
> Anyway-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> SHE'S PREGGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> KID IS COMING!
> 
> God I'm so excited for this! I've been looking forward to this part since I started this damn thing! We've finally made it folks! We've made it to the baby arc!
> 
> Man...
> 
> So let's talk for a little bit.
> 
> We get the initial shock in the beginning, Elphaba in the bathroom like holy fuck I'm pregnant. I also made this thing that the higher-ups of the DWMA have boring meetings like in real life, and now Spirit and go to those boring meetings.
> 
> I honestly just made up names for the old people, and a few of them are very stingy and uptight and often treat Death and Elphaba like children because they both have the forms of 21 and like... 28 I think? For Death I can't remember.
> 
> But, Elphaba not only tells him to get the stick out of his ass, but casually drops the bomb that she's pregnant.
> 
> I can just imagine the whole, soul leaving the body through the mouth thing with Death after he realizes what she just said.
> 
> Also Astoria's about to have Soul, fyi.
> 
> But, Death finds out they're expecting and Death begins to fanboy like his usual self. Death needs to slow down a little bit, they just found out!
> 
> But yep, from here on out, we're gonna have cheesy chappys!
> 
> Well... sort of.
> 
> Wonder what I mean by that...
> 
> Well, that's it for today! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday or Sunday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba is five months into her pregnancy, and is hating it. The morning sickness, the cravings, the moodswings, all of it. But Death is there to help her when she needs him. They start discussing potential names for their baby as they work on the nursery. What will the baby's name be, and where will the inspiration for it come from?
> 
> Find Out Next Time Even Though The Answer Is Obvious: June 16th or 17th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	40. A Name

First things first.

Pregnancy SUCKS.

The mood swings, the morning sickness, the craving for the most ridiculous of food combinations ever, EVERYTHING!

I was happy one moment, pissed off the next. And then I was hungry and I would cry about it!

I felt sorry for Death, having to deal with my drama.

I was already in my second trimester at five months pregnant, and it was very obvious that I was too. My womb had grown considerably, and if I did my research right, the baby was half a foot by now. I felt it squirm every once in a while, but it hadn't kicked yet.

Death and I were designing a nursery at the time. We had decided to go for a gender-neutral design, more of a monochrome, black and white kind of deal. Even though Death was  _itching_  to know if the baby was a boy or girl, I had convinced him to keep the sex a secret until the big day.

Speaking of big days, my due date was August 8th of this year. Which the year was 2000.

It was April, and it wasn't raining this time around.

I was sitting in the rocking chair we placed in the spare fourth room on the third floor, watching Death move furniture around.

I wanted to help, but if I learned anything, it was that he was a fusser. He never let me do anything like lift heavy objects, bending, or even walking for too long. It was annoying, having to sit around and basically do nothing, but it was for the baby's sake and my own.

So I was left to pout in the chair.

"How's this?"

I snapped from my thoughts when I heard Death speak up, showing my where he put the crib.

I pursed my lips, lacing my hands over my belly as I stared at it. I didn't want the crib near the window because of the heat or cold that could come from the glass, and all the other things.

I observed the spot where he had put it, or on the wall opposite wall to me.

I smiled.

"Yeah, that works."

I saw him sigh in relief, "Thank goodness, that was the third time I moved it…"

I glared at him, watching him hold his hands up in surrender.

"But, I have no skill in decorating so it's perfect!"

I smiled, turning back to observe the room once more.

We had gone out and bought a bunch of monochrome things from the general store just last month, and had been working on this place's layout since then. We were given odd looks with the lady at the counter there asked if it was a boy or girl, and we said we didn't know. We also told her we wanted something gender neutral, and that was, apparently, even more of a shock to them.

Not everything has to be about the gender of the baby, goodness.

But, after some digging, we finally got everything we had needed. It was a bit difficult finding things black and white that didn't mention 'it's a boy' or screamed in bright pink or blue. We were there for a total of three hours I think?

But, now I was sitting in the rocking chair set in the corner of the room, looking at the moon and star themed carpet on the floor.

The wallpaper was a soft grey, with a flowing white sea down at the bottom that got put up yesterday. We had a changing table, dresser for clothes, a little playpen, all the fun jazz.

It gave me heartburn to see the damage done to our wallets though, even if we were rich beyond belief.

I saw Death sit down on the floor and lean against the wall, puffing his cheeks out.

"Jeez, so much for a baby room huh?" he asked, receiving a nod from me.

"Yes, but it's extra work when the room is so gigantic, complete with its own bathroom. You gotta babyproof everything, make sure all the dangly things are put up, no teeny tiny things lying about, and make sure that the bathroom is sealed off. Baby preparing is hard, and that's not the worst of it…" I sighed, leaning back in the chair.

He rose his brow, looking at me curiously.

"And what is that?"

I pointed at my swollen belly.

"This is the worst part. I have to carry the little turd."

I snorted when he laughed at me, crawling over to sit at my feet and lay his cheek on my stomach.

"Aw, don't listen to her, Momma's just cranky~" he cooed, rubbing my stomach with his hands.

I rolled my eyes, watching him coo over me like the baby was already out.

"Death, are you gonna do this every day? You talk to them, yet you get no response. I can feel them move, but no kicking or anything," I asked, watching him nod.

"Ah, that's fine. Just knowing that something so wonderful is there in the first place is enough for me…" he whispered, kissing my belly towards the top.

I smiled, putting my hands down to fold them around my stomach.

"Yeah… I guess it is…"

We remained silent for about ten minutes, as if listening to the small beat of our baby's soul. It was a bit larger now, and was growing stronger with every passing moment.

They were strong, not surprising for a dragon-reaper hybrid.

"Man… what are we gonna name them?"

My heart jumped, looking down at Death's wandering eyes.

"...Name?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, a name. Like, their name if they're a boy, or their name they're a girl. I kinda wanna choose their name if they're a girl… I have a few ideas knocking around," he explained, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled, looking down at my stomach thoughtfully.

"Hmm, a name huh?"

I had been thinking about a name for our baby for a while, really ever since I found out I was pregnant. I really did want to name our potential son after Death, why… I wasn't really sure.

Sadly, more often than not, when a baby is named after their parent, it's because they're meant to fulfill their parent's roles when they're older or something like that.

I didn't want to name a son after Death because I wanted him to succeed us…

I wanted to name him after Death, for him to be proud. Proud of who he is, and where he comes from, and even if he shared his father's name, he would make it his own.

That's the kinda thing I loved.

But I  _certainly_  wasn't using Junior. Death Junior, it just sounded weird. It may not work after all…

Maybe…

"Honey? Are you okay? You zoned out on me."

I opened my eyes to see Death giving me a worried stare. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I was thinking about something," I explained.

He rose a brow, "And what is that?"

I chuckled, "I was thinking about names. How about… you pick the name for a girl, and I pick the name for a boy, cause like you have a few ideas in my head for a son."

He smiled, his head bobbing up and down in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good! Man, now I'm  _really_ thinking about what we could name them," he chirped, his head going back down to lean on my belly.

I smiled, nodding and running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was longing on the couch with a cup of tea. Damn cravings denied me the ability to drink my favorite brand of tea, it made me vomit.

And it made me sad.

So, I settled with earl grey until I had the baby. For once in my life, I wasn't hungry at the moment and was just surfing the web on the small laptop I had.

It was amazing to me how far technology had come, having grown up in the 1700s.

I was looking at more Americanized names, wanting to find something that suited our baby if he was a boy.

It was really frustrating for me. I couldn't a suitable replacement for Junior. There had to be something, not all children named after their parents just had the name itself or junior slapped behind it.

Right?

My search eventually took to me to some old western cowboy hooha, gunslingers and criminals and all that stuff you saw on TV. I hummed, reading the list aloud to myself.

"Hmm… John Hicks Adams… eh. Burt Alvord, what kinda name is Burt? Frederick Russell Burnham? Man, these names are odd. Why do all American names sound so… generic?"

I sighed, pinching the spot in between my brows before scrolling down to see more of the list.

"Hmm… Billy the Kid, there's an interesting one."

I clicked on his name, seeing his bio pull up. I leaned forward to the best of my ability to read off what it said about him.

"Hm, Billy the Kid was an American Old West outlaw and gunfighter who killed eight men before he was shot and killed at 21. Gee that's pleasant…"

I hummed, "It's that… 'The Kid' part in his name… why does that sound interesting to me?"

It was like a sudden infatuation with the name set up. Like his father was named Billy, the said Billy senior went 'I'm Billy, and this is my kid, so Billy the Kid it is!' I found out that it wasn't his real name, is was Henry or something, but I began to think about the name more and more as I sat there staring at it on the page.

Billy the Kid… Billy the Kid…

Death the Kid.

Lightbulb.

It was a sign from the heavens. I suddenly felt warm and tingly when I replaced the Billy with Death, and had whispered the name to myself.

"Death the Kid…"

It sounded so… natural, so regal, so… wonderful.

It rolled off the tongue, was easy to say, and was definitely better than Junior in a long run.

Death the Kid. Named after his father, and inspired by old Western folktale.

It was perfect!

If we had a son, I knew what his name was gonna be!

"Elphaba?"

I jumped to see Death walking into the living room, a box in his arms. I smiled.

"Oh, it's just you, man you scared me…"

He smiled, walking over to the couch to sit down. I closed the laptop and moved it aside, leaning into him when he placed himself next to me.

"Sorry about scaring you, you okay?" he asked, his hand going to my stomach.

I laughed, nodding and placing my hand over his.

"Yes I'm fine, and the baby's fine too. You just startled me, that's all. But what's with you, your aura's all over the place," I asked, watching him give me his wide, goofy grin.

"Oh! Yeah, I was thinking about names when I was putting up the curtains in the baby's room, and I was pondering over some names. I wanted the name to be Gaelic if we had a girl, since you come from Ireland and all that. So, I was thinking about some folklore about Ireland, and Selkies popped into my head!"

I rose a brow.

"A Selkie? The woman who change into seals with their seal fur coats?" I asked. His head bobbed up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, those! I was wondering what kind of names would be good for a Selkie. A few like Alibe, Kiara, Reagan, Fiona-"

My heart pounded for a split second when he said the name Fiona. The name of the little sister closest to me in age. But my thoughts stopped, for he continued.

"-Bria, Aileen, so on and so forth. But one… stood out to me."

He paused, and I waited.

"Saoirse."

I felt my heart pound, and a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Saoirse. That's Irish for freedom," I whispered, watching him nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I just, I loved the way it sounded, and how it's spelt. To any English speaker, it's like what is that? But, I just love the way it sounds, and how… calming it is. Like the ocean on a sunny, cool morning."

I agree. As someone who grew up by the ocean, the name made me smile.

Saoirse. Little Saoirse. I loved it.

"It's wonderful, Death. I think it would be amazing to have a girl named Saoirse." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

I saw him blush, his hand going up to rub his neck.

"Heh, you think so?"

I chuckled, "I know so."

He smiled, kissing the top of my head before placing his hand on my stomach.

It felt off to not have it there now, with how often he was close to me nowadays. I felt secure with him there.

"What about you? Did you figure out a name for a boy yet?" he asked, making me hum.

"I think so. Remember right around the time you and I married, and I said that if we had a son, I'd want to name him after you?"

He nodded.

I smiled, "Well, I stuck to that. So I've been thinking of ways to make it unique."

I saw Death chuckle nervously, rubbing his neck again.

"Honey, you don't name our son after me, you can name him something else. I'm not saying I don't like it… it's just, I think he deserves to be named after someone better…"

I frowned, looking up at his crestfallen face.

"Hey, look at me you big lug."

He turned to me slowly, flinching at my hard gaze.

"I think you have a worthy name for our son to take as his own and don't you dare tell me otherwise! I want to name him after you because your name is strong, kind, compassionate, just like the name who bears it. I think our son would be proud to be named after such a powerful, yet a loving person. So tell me otherwise and see if I don't burn you to a crisp right here and now."

I stared at him silently, smirking at his shocked expression. He looked like he was going to fight back for a moment, but when I narrowed my eyes, he put his hands up in surrender, and turned back to the coffee table.

"Okay… if you say so," he mused, smiling to himself. I chuckled.

"I do say so. So no more arguing with me ya here?" I snorted, laughing when he nodded in slight fear.

"So… what  _did_  you decide as a name for them?"

I looked down at my stomach, letting my hands fall over it again.

I leaned back and situated myself against his chest, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Death the Kid."

My sweet little Death the Kid.

My little blossom.

Bump.

I gasped slightly, wincing when something hit me. I looked down, expecting to see an object or even Death.

But when I felt the bump again, I realized it was coming from… within me.

My baby… they were kicking.

"Elphaba? Elphie are you okay!?" Death cried, sitting up slightly and beginning to cradle me.

I looked down at my stomach, gasping when the baby kicked again.

"The baby… the baby!" I cried, kicking my feet up and down excitedly. Death gave me a fearful look, his aura twisting up in agony.

"What about the baby?! What's wrong!?"

I moved off his lap and pulled him to the ground, taking his hands and placing them on my stomach.

"Feel!"

He stared up at me with confusion, the fear still apparent in his eyes.

But when the baby kicked again, Death's face lite up. His breath hitched and he stared at my belly as if it was the most wondrous thing he had seen.

His hands slowly traveled over my womb, feeling the baby's aura and the kicks that came with each surge.

"Ah… oh my gosh… the baby-" he cried, smiling brightly as he stared at me. I laughed, nodding in agreement as he kissed my stomach over and over.

"Oh there he is… our little baby, alive and kicking!" he cheered, resting his cheek on me.

I chuckled in amusement, leaning back on the couch and placing my hands on Death's head, running my fingers through his hair.

Our baby was alive and well, and now was active. A surge of excitement and wonder passed through me, making me blush and almost cry.

I sighed, laying my head back and closing my eyes, thinking about the things we would do to prepare for the baby this August.

However, as I was warned, and something that I had forgotten…

Fate had other plans in store fror me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, Octo Expasion came out and I was invested in it...
> 
> shortest chapter do date tho...
> 
> Funny that I'm uploading this from work while on break XD
> 
> But yeah, this chapter is meant to be short and sweet, determining the name of the baby whether they'd be a boy or girl.
> 
> And Kid's name, should he have been a girl in my AU, would've been Saorise.
> 
> As you already know, Song of the Sea inspired me a few times, especially with Elphaba's lullaby, so the youngest daughter in the movie, the Selkie Saorise, gave me a little lightbulb.
> 
> But that's all I gotta say, because the next one is gonna be a doooooooooooooooozy
> 
> And because Kid's coming, he's not till the week after.
> 
> The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday or Sunday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> One month before the due date, and everything is going smoothly. Well, no exactly. Elphaba is blessed with being unable to catch human sicknesses, however. She isn't isn't excluded from Dragon sicknesses. Elphaba lying in bed, wheezing with every breath, Death scurries to find a way to save both her, and their baby. What will happen, and will they find a way to save them and the baby?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: June 23rd or 24th
> 
> EDIT: OH MY GOD I FORGOT THE TINY LITTLE BIT AT THE END! NOW THE PREVIEW MAKES SENSE! SORRY!


	41. Fear

Towards the end of my pregnancy, I had thought that the only issue would be being wider than a beach ball, and having a nine-pound fetus in you at all times.

At least, I wish that was what my biggest problem was.

Because towards the end of my pregnancy, I got sick.

Really, sick.

Now I was immune to human sicknesses like the flu and bronchitis, so I was really useful around the dispensary and such. It was also kind of annoying how I couldn't call in sick leave because others knew I just never got sick.

However… I was not immune to sicknesses that Dragons could catch.

And there was only one.

It was a terrible illness that came from within, infecting the areas where our magic slept, preventing dragons from using their powers, and slowly kills them from the inside.

It was like an infection that infested the powers and tore me up from the inside.

And since I was a Spirit Dragon, my magic was everywhere. It was a full body illness for me, and that meant it wasn't only a risk to me…

It was a risk to my baby.

In the moment, I was bed bound. At almost nine months pregnant, it made the illness even worse. I could hardly move, my morning sickness was through the roof, and it took almost everything out of me just to eat.

Death never left my side after I fell ill, working with me through the vomiting, the crying, and helping me work down food. Bless this man, he was an angel in disguise.

"Elphie? You doing okay honey?"

I opened my eyes to the sound of his voice, turning slowly to look at him. I watched him lift a towel up and wipe the sweat off of my brow.

I coughed, giving him a weak nod.

"Y-Yeah… I guess so…" I lied, feeling my stomach churn when the baby kicked. Death let out a panicked gasp, and lifted the bucket up when I began to hack.

"Oh baby, don't lie to me. Are you gonna vomit? Do you feel too hot? Need another towel?" he asked rapidly, taking the damp towel and placing it over the back of my neck.

I winced, feeling another wave of pain through my chest as I coughed.

"Death… I'm fine, stop worrying…" I wheezed, wiping some of the crust from my eye.

Death sighed, shaking his head and taking my wrist. He placed my hand down and took the towel to place it on my forehead, his other hand going down to lay over my belly.

"How can I? This, this… disease has just destroyed you! And you get weaker and weaker by the day! I'm worried about you and the baby…"

I sighed, letting him fuss over me as another wave of nausea passed over.

"I know it has… but there's nothing we can do. So please, just calm down…" I said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, or at least as comfortable as I could get.

Death let out a distressed groan, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?! Isn't there a cure for this!?" he snapped, leaning on the bedside.

I shook my head, sighing heavily.

"No, there's not. Whenever Dragons got sick or injured, they just bathed in the Spirit Dragon's spring, so they never needed to try and develop a cure. This is the only sickness Dragons can catch… and since I can't return to the Dragon's Nest not only because I'm pregnant, but also because my soul keeps me out… it's just… sit here and wait."

Death bit his lip, lowering his torso to get eye level with me.

"Wait for what?"

I looked away, a pang of fear rumbling in me.

"...Death."

And not my husband. The concept of death. This sickness killed anyone who caught it wasn't near any body of Spirit Dragon water.

That was the scary part. Not only was I going to die, I was putting my baby at risk as well with this.

How I caught this I had no idea. My morning sickness just got… worse a few weeks ago. And I found myself unable to eat at one point because of my sickness.

"You… you can't be serious."

My attention was drawn back to Death, his eyes wide and full of pain.

"You can't tell me we're just gonna sit here until you… until you die! And what about the baby!? We can't just make you go into labor now! You've still got like five weeks left! If we tried that the baby would be a preemie, and would have so many problems in their life! There has to be something we can do!" He took my hand and squeezed it, giving me a desperate look.

I sighed, looking away and out the window.

We had discussed when I got sick, ways that we could protect the baby from getting sick themselves. I had suggested inducing labor early to get the baby out and safe from the sickness, but at the risk of making the baby a preemie and giving them development issues. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to make our baby suffer throughout their life, But I wanted them to have a chance at life, not die in the womb because I had gotten sick. I was confused and torn.

Have the baby early to keep them safe? Or try to wait it out and potentially kill them?

I felt my stomach churn at the thought of the baby dying inside me, and I lurched.

Death gasped, reaching down at lifting the bucket to me as I emptied my stomach into it. I hated vomiting so often. Morning sickness was bad enough, now this.

After I finished, Death put the bucket down and wiped my chin with a wet hand towel. He handed me a glass of water, rubbing my back as I downed to the glass.

"What are we gonna do? At this rate, the baby's gonna get sick and you'll get worse," he inquired, helping me lay down on my back again.

I winced when the baby shifted, kicking me a few times in response to my movement. I placed my hand on my stomach, rubbing it to try and calm the baby.

"I know, I know, you don't like it…" I whispered, feeling like I was gonna cry with the kick I received in response.

I desperately wanted to see my baby, but in the way we were thinking. Why did this have to happen? I know I got past my fear and finally decided to love.

So why? Why was the one thing that I was longing for the most… at risk?

Because of me?

"They're excited, huh?" Death whispered, laying his hand on my stomach and pressing a kiss to it.

I smiled, nodding my head weakly.

"Yeah, he's having the best time in the world right now," I laughed, smiling fondly at the sight of my husband cuddling my stomach.

Death gave me a look, sitting up slightly.

"You call the baby a 'he' sometimes. Why's that?" he asked.

I looked up at the ceiling, pursing my lips.

"I don't know… I just have a feeling it's a boy. Not sure why though…" I answered, rubbing my belly.

I had a feeling we were gonna have a son. I wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was because I wanted to have a child named Death the Kid?

I really did love the name.

But, the small happy moment ended suddenly. I felt a wave of nausea wash over, and I sat up suddenly.

I felt like my lower intestines were trying to rearrange themselves, pain twisting through me. I felt like screaming, clutching my stomach painfully.

God damn contractions. They were ten times worse and occurred much more often with my sickness.

Death jumped, reaching hold to wrap his arms around me and hold me to his chest.

"It's okay! It's okay Elphaba just breathe! It's another contraction, just breathe!" Death rose his voice over my yells, rocking me back and forth in order to calm me.

I winced, clutching my stomach and trying to ride out the waves of pain.

It only lasted for a few more moments, and the baby kicked around with the pain. When it subsided, I panted in relief, burying my face into Death's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laying me back down against the bed.

I nodded, shifting a bit to try and get as comfortable as possible.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine, for now at least…" I answered, coughing a bit before I finally felt a bit relaxed.

Death's face fell. He reached for the nightstand and pulled out the small wet cloth, placing it to my forehead to wipe some sweat.

"There's gotta be a way to fix this…" he whispered, more to himself than to me.

I frowned, pretending like I hadn't heard him.

There wasn't. I needed to the Spirit Water in order to heal myself, and being locked out of the Nest and all, that was a bust.

I placed my hand over my stomach, looking up at the ceiling and feeling a sudden wave of fatigue wash over.

"Go to sleep love… you need energy," Death cooed, leaning forward to kiss my forehead when he saw my struggle to stay awake.

I wanted to protest, but I didn't have the energy to do so. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier, letting the warm welcome of sleep overtake me.

We needed to find a way to save the baby. And we needed to do it fast.

The next day was just as bad as the last. I had awoken feeling nauseous with a god awful migraine,while feeling like I hadn't eaten in days on top of that.

Curse being sick and pregnant at the same time.

Death was all over the house today, trying to get it clean, for he had been neglecting it ever since I had fallen ill. He had also called over Stein, the only doctor he trusted in the general area.

Stein may have been young, but he was no idiot when it came to the body. And while this was a dragon sickness, he had been able to conjure a medicine that did lessen the pain of my contraction without speeding up the spread of the illness.

Bless that boy, he was an angel in disguise.

I was currently, like I had been for the past few weeks, lying in bed. I felt unable to move, needing assistance to so much as sit up. Death had given me a mirror to use while I was bed bound, hoping that I could find someone to talk to.

I was debating on whether or not to call Astoria…

She was an expert OB/GYN. I mean, she had had her second son in a room underneath the stairs in her house, while Sound was having a tenth scale panic attack off in the corner. And they were trapped in that room with nothing but the junk stored in it. She had the baby, it was completely healthy, and had secured him with a doctor's appointment within an hour after they got themselves out.

If there was anyone I was gonna trust the life of my baby with, it was her.

But at the same time, telling her my baby was at risk because I was sick may prompt her to come racing to Death City at mach one with her kids strapped to her back in order to help me. And she was already having issues with keeping Sound's return to her life a secret with George over her shoulder constantly.

But at the same time… I needed advice. She was the only person I could contact right now with Velvet unavailable and was also a momma expert.

To make the call and receive her wrath for not telling her sooner, or to not? That was the question.

I decided I was gonna die anyway, might as well go out swinging.

I wrote her number against the glass surface.

The mirror began to ring, and I waited with baited breath for her to answer. After a few seconds, it looked like she wasn't going to pick up.

Then, the screen became white, and her face appeared.

"Hello?"

I smiled, "Hey Astoria."

She smiled, moving her hair out of her face.

"Hey there Elphie! How's it been? Pregnancy kickin' your butt?" she joked, letting out a laugh. I laughed with her, nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah… pregnancy is a bitch… but, that's not my biggest problem right now…" I confessed, letting out a cough.

I could just sense the alertness in her eyes and she looked at me, her eyes narrowing in suspicion at my cough.

"Now that I'm looking, you do look like shit. Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down at her table.

I sighed, looking away for a few moments, before shaking my head in both honesty and defeat.

"No, I'm not. I'm sick, really, really si-AGH!"

Of course, in the middle of my sentence, a contraction ripped through me. I dropped the mirror and doubled over, clutching my stomach as waves of sheer pain washed over.

I heard footsteps pounded throughout the house, knowing that Death was alerted by my shout.

"Elphaba?! Hey, are you alright!?"

I also could hear Astoria screaming on the other end of the mirror, confusion, and panic in her voice.

The door to the bedroom busted open, Death in the doorway with a disheveled and wild look in his eye.

"Elphaba! Are you okay!?" he cried, rushing over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, rocking and attempting to soothe me as the pain continued.

"It's okay, it's okay Elphie. Stein'll be here in a few minutes with the medicine just hang in there-"

"DEATH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

I could hear Astoria screaming through the mirror, panic in her voice clear and loud even when the mirror was laid flat on the bed.

I winced, feeling the pain begin to subside slowly. Death helped me lay down against the pillows, rubbing my stomach and going to pick up the mirror.

"Sorry about that Astoria. You see Elphaba, she's sick."

"CLEARLY!"

I let out a pained chuckled at Astoria's snap, making Death reel slightly at her volume. The woman began screaming at Death, asking question after questions regarding me and the baby.

"Astoria! Astoria calm down! Just let me explain okay!?" he yelled, moving to the edge of the bed.

I heard Astoria huff in irritation, Death turning the mirror so that she could see me.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on? Elphaba doesn't get sick! She's a fucking dragon hse's incapable of getting sick!" Astoria cried, staring at me has Death handed me the mirror.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't catch human illnesses. But… there is one sickness that Dragons can catch. It's like an infection that plagues the power-driven parts of my body. It's the only sickness Dragons have, and there's no cure…" I explained, watching her face contort to one of fear.

"WHAT!? NO KNOWN CURE!? WHAT DO WE DO THEN!?" she screamed, the mirror she was behind shaking a bit.

I sighed, letting out another cough before answering.

"Well… dragons never saw the need to have a cure, with the Spirit Water at our disposal… but, since I'm here and can't go back, we're weighing our options."

Astoria rose a brow, her eyes narrowing.

"What options?" she asked, settling back down in her chair.

Before I could answer, a wave of nausea washed over me. Death grabbed the mirror and pulled the bucket up to me so that I could lose the small meal I had had earlier.

They both waited for me to stop before trying to talk to me again, Death rubbing my back and making sure my hair was out of my face.

"We've been thinking about what we could do with the baby. With this illness, slowly tearing her apart, it may affect the baby soon," Astoria nodded, "So we've been thinking of two options; get her in labor now and have the baby early, or wait it out and hope the illness falls back."

The albino hummed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Having the baby early will make it a preemie, and could cause potential growth issues later on in life. But on the other hand, waiting it out increases the chance of the baby getting infected as well, potential killing it in the womb or shortly after birth. And then there's the risk to Elphaba too, she may not even have the strength to give birth naturally if this goes on." The woman pondered the choices quietly to herself while I wiped my mouth clean and took some water.

"So… what do we do? We can't risk the baby's life, but we don't want them to have a miserable life being born so early…" Death asked, letting me tuck myself into his side.

I was at a loss as to what do. My hand fell back over my stomach again, the baby squirming gently.

I was scared.

Without the Spirit Water, I was going to die, and potentially take my baby with me.

Then… I remembered.

"This… this is-!"

"Yes, water from the pond within the Dragon's Nest."

I did have spirit water.

"You can use this one of two times. In seven years to save the life of your unborn child, or in fourteen. To save the life of your unborn child along with yourself after you catch a deadly illness, or in fourteen to save your own life,"

Lily.

She prepared me for this.

I looked down at the mirror, snatching the glass from Death's hands. He jumped, staring at me worriedly.

"Elphaba? What's-"

"Astoria!" I yelled, watching the albino jump.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You need to come to Death City. I need your help!"

When I not only remembered I had Spirit Water, but realized that this was one of those moments Lily spoke up, I needed Astoria here.

She was the only doctor I trusted with the life of my baby, if the water did work on them. And while it should work, I wasn't taking ANY chances.

It took her a few days to get here, and I got worse over those few days. I couldn't even sit up now, it made me feel like I couldn't breathe.

Death was constantly on the move tending to my needs and trying to get the house ready for Astoria.

He wanted to know why I needed Astoria here suddenly, and all I told him was that I needed her help with the baby.

And while that wasn't a lie… it wasn't the whole truth either.

There was something that came to mind. Something about the Spirit Water that made me realize something.

I could only use this twice, to either save me, or my baby.

If used it on my baby, then in seven years…

Would I die?

I kept this from Death for a bit, not wanting him to worry about me when he was already driving himself nuts with everything going on.

So, all I could do right now was wait for Astoria to get here and hope I didn't die before that happened.

Luckily enough for me, she was anything but late.

She was early, and not alone.

When she arrived, I heard she didn't even knock. I heard the door burst open and sudden commotion of noise. Screaming, yelling, and children babbling.

I wanted to get up and see what was wrong, but when I tried, my lungs seemed to lurch, and I let out a series of painful coughs.

Damn…

I heard loud footsteps approaching quickly, and the doorknob to the room rattle.

And when it opened, Astoria was standing in the doorway.

"Elphie!"

She rushed forward, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed. And behind her, lugging some suitcase of medical equipment wasn't Death. But…

"V… V-Velvet?" I wheezed, seeing the bluenette gasp and shove the things to the bedside.

"Surprise bitch! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!" she smiled, flashing a wild grin.

I smiled weakly, glad to see that she was doing alright.

"What… what happened with… with the star…" I tried to ask, but only coughed at the end.

The two rushed over on either side of me, letting me get my coughs out before trying to answer me.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get you better and get this baby out!" she snapped, opening the suitcase.

Astoria yanked a stethoscope out from the bag, placing it in her ears and setting the pad on my stomach, listening for anything unusual.

"What matters now is what plan of action we're going to take. With the sickness spreading around your body, I wouldn't be surprised if it's already lined the outer part of the womb. We need to- wait a minute." Astoria's speech ceased when she heard something, narrowing her eyes.

Velvet and I stared at her with baited breath, fear coursing through me.

She opened her eyes, shaking her head and taking the tool out of her ears.

"We don't have time to wait for this to go away. We need to get this baby out now. There is some unusual gurgling and sounds I don't even recognize knocking around in there. Our best bet is to induce labor now and get this baby out."

I sighed, "Guys-"

"But what if the baby gets hurt on the way out? Like the sickness hits it full force as soon as it leaves the womb or something? Isn't that possible?" Velvet asked, making Astoria scratch her head.

"Guys wai-"

"I know that's a possibility, but I've only performed a C-section once, and I'm not comfortable doing it without another professional in the room. I specialize in natural birth, not surgical ones."

"Guys if you just-"

"But don't you have a degree in Obstetrics or something? You should be fine!"

"G-"

"Not a high enough one to warrant doing this alone! I'm working on that right now! The best thing we can do is get the baby out and hope for the-"

"GUYS! If you would ju-ow, just listen for a minute…" I yelled or at least tried to yell. The two looked at me with slightly shocked gazes, alarmed at my sudden shout.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" Astoria asked, helping me lay back down again.

I let out another cough, sighing heavily before continuing.

"Listen… there's a way to save me and the baby… I've realized that. The reason I called you both here, is because I need your help with something…" I explained, watching them both nod vigorously.

"What is it? What can we do?" Astoria asked, placing her med equipment down.

I sighed, looking out the window for a few moments before explaining what my plan was.

"Seven, maybe six years ago, when I met Lily, she gave me something. Something important. It's in the nightstand right there," I pointed to the stand, seeing Velvet move and fish through the drawer.

She pulled out the vile, holding it up, "Is this is?" she asked, turning it round in her hand to observe it.

I nodded weakly, holding my hand out for her to hand it to me. She placed it in my hand, watching me pull it close and stare at its contents.

"Inside this bottle… is water from the Dragons Nest. Around the Empress, a pond lays with water containing properties beyond human understanding. It heals any injury, it cures any disease. It can regrow missing limbs, and hell can bring back someone from the dead if their body and soul are present. Those years ago, when I met with Lily, she gave this to me and told me to use it one of two times. The first time is now, to save the life of my unborn child from this illness, or in about seven years to save my own life from an inevitable attack upon myself. It's my life, or my baby's. This is how we're gonna save the baby, and I need your assistance in case something goes wrong."

Astoria and Velvet exchanged looks of confusion, looking at me, then the bottle, then me, then each other.

"Wait… this, this'll kill you!?" Velvet screeched, pointing at it accusingly.

I shook my head, trying to shift in the bed to sit up a bit more.

"No, ah! No, no… it won't kill me. It'll cure the illness I have and allow me to have the baby and raise it for the next seven years. However, there may be a time in those years, where something happens and I become injured beyond repair. The thing is, I can save us now, and die in seven years. Or kill my baby now, and live on. And I'm not going with the latter. I'm asking you to help me with this, in case something happens and we need to get the baby out now anyway," I explained, seeing Velvet and Astoria's faces go from confusion and horror to despair.

"Elphie… are… are you telling us to let you DIE!?" Astoria snapped, her face becoming red in anger.

I knew they would react like this, and it made me understand Lily's words a bit more. These was going to decide my fate, right here and now.

And I wasn't going to let my baby die, just so I could live past the next seven years.

"Astoria please, I know it sounds awful, but I'd rather get seven years with my baby then not even have a baby at all!" I cried.

Astoria clutched the sides of her head, her eyes wild with betrayal.

"I-I know but… but it's wrong! You shouldn't have to die in seven years just to have your baby! What do you think will happen after you die!? Death will be devastated, and your child MOTHERLESS! Do you really want that!?"

I glared, trying to find the energy to yell back, but with my weakened state, I could only speak normally.

"Astoria, please… I don't want that. But I want my baby to have a chance, a chance to live and breathe and make something of themselves. I know it's bad, and I may very well die in the next few years. But please, this is something I've wanted for such a long time, and I'm not going to let another loved one die because of me. I'm asking for you to help me, that's all!"

Astoria looked ready to throw a tantrum of some kind, her face red and eyes wild.

But Velvet intervened, throwing her arm in front of Astoria to cease her anger.

When I looked at the assassin, she looked upset. But… happy all at once. She knew what this meant, and she understood my reasoning. She was sad to know I may die but… but she looked, content.

"Are you sure Elphaba? That you want to do this?" she asked softly, despair in her eyes.

I nodded, giving her a small nod.

Velvet sighed, lowering her arm. She moved up so that she was sitting close to my head. She stared at me sadly, taking the vile and placing it in my hand.

"Take it then. You need this. If you don't, then you'll die… no way around it." Velvet said defeated, her hand going to lay on my arm.

Astoria opened her mouth, an argument about to spur. But, Velvet looked up and shook her head, reaching over to grab her hand.

Astoria stared at her with wide eyes, wanting desperately to fight back. But one look from me, and she lowered her head in defeat.

I smiled weakly, reaching out to take her hand. Astoria bit her lip, reaching out to take my hand with tears in her eyes.

"Are you… really gonna die in seven years?" she asked, sounding so defeated.

I huffed, laying my head back against the pillow to stare at the ceiling.

"...I think so. But… if I can give my baby a chance… then it's worth it. But please, before anything else, don't mention this to Death."

Astoria rose her brow, "What, why?"

"If he finds out that my demise is imminent, then he'll over-focus on trying to protect me from everything, and it'll overshadow the raising of our child. I know he won't mean it, but that's the kind of man he is. So please, for the sake of my son and husband's relationship, never speak of what I told you. Tell him my illness faded by chance, and that the baby should be fine. Can I trust you two with this?"

Velvet and Astoria shared looks of uncertainty, and I thought for a moment that they may not agree. But, to my relief, they turned back to me and nodded.

"We will," Velvet said, giving me a soft smile.

I smiled back, feeling tears build in my eyes.

"Thank you…"

I lifted the vile, taking the lid and popping it off.

I breathed in deeply, feeling nervous suddenly. I feared my baby may not be safe even after taking this like the illness had reached it already.

But, I knew the water would be enough to stop the illness for good.

I sighed, placed the vile to my lips, and drank it.

And it was like an instant relief.

My sinuses cleared, my lungs un shriveled, my stomach stopped churning, and my headache faded away.

I took in a deep breath, gasping for air as it raced through me clearly and fluently with no issues whatsoever.

The baby squirmed happily, kicking with life as in response to the sudden clearing of the illness.

I began to cough though, the sudden ability to speak without having to clear my throat every ten seconds.

"Elphie! Are you okay?" Astoria cried, leaning forward when I began coughing. I nodded through the hacks, opening my watery eyes.

"Y-Yes! Astoria, run a diagnosis! Make sure the baby's alright!" I snapped, suddenly feeling back to myself.

She jumped at my command but nodded anyway. She jumped up and ran to fetch her bag, pulling out her equipment and setting it up, setting me up for the checkup.

I smiled, my hands going over my belly in relief.

"You're okay… we're gonna be okay…" I whispered, sinking into the bed as Astoria ripped the duvet off and prepped her stuff for an ultrasound.

I heard the door open and saw Death walk in slowly, worry all over his face.

"I got the kids occupied with Stein, and before you scream at me Astoria, they're fine, he's showing them how to play rock, paper-eEH!? E-Elphaba!?"

I guess seeing me sitting up and not pale was a shock to him.

"Yes?" I asked, raising a brow playfully.

He looked me up and down with buggy eyes and a slack jaw, rushing over to the bed and sitting down.

"Hold on a minute, I leave you for ten minutes and you… you... YOU LOOK GOOD AS NEW!" he shouted, his hand seizing mine.

I laughed nervously, knowing I couldn't explain why I was better. So, I went with my best option.

"Death, calm down before you pass out, and breathe deary. Sometimes, this illness fades on its own. Remember, it's a magic illness, therefore, it can have magic to leave. So relax," I explained, running a hand through his hair.

His widened more suddenly, tears gathering up in them.

"S-S-So, you-you're gonna be okay!?" he cried, the tears moving down his cheeks.

I nodded, feeling my own build up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm gonna be okay. And so is the baby, Astoria's about to check up on them," I answered, watching more tears pour down his face. He shoved his face into my chest, wailing loudly in relief.

I laughed, holding his head closely and burying my nose in his hair, letting a few tears fall.

I was going to see my baby, watch them take their first steps, their first words, and go off to school.

I may not live out to see them grow up, I was aware of this. But right now, my happiness was through the roof.

And besides…

Who said the future couldn't change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert GIF of Mushu*
> 
> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!
> 
> I am SO SO SO sorry about the sudden silence. I don't have anything going, it's just I looked back on my previous few chapters and felt kinda bad. I wasn't to to proud of them, and sort of lost the motivation to write.
> 
> BUT I PULLED THROUGH!
> 
> I'm going to do my best to keep the chapters up and running after this week. The update will be today, so there won't be one this Saturday or Sunday, besides I have work both those days anyway...
> 
> Sorry about the silence, I just needed to get past my writer's block and find my motivation again.
> 
> Besides, next chapter is gonna be AWWEESOME!
> 
> So yes, Elphie got sick here. There's only sickness that Dragon's catch, and its like an infection of the magic areas of the body. Like in Fire Dragon, they have sacks in their neck that store their fire, and that's where their infection would be. But since a Spirit Dragon has everything, Elphaba had... everything.
> 
> But luckily, she used the Spirit Water provided to her by Lily.
> 
> But here, we a big reveal.
> 
> Elphaba knows she's going to die. She just doesn't know when and how.
> 
> That's why she wrote this story for Kid, because she knows she won't be around to tell him her story.
> 
> And yes, Astoria had Soul underneath her stairs.
> 
> That's a tale for another day!
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday or Sunday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9) I SWEAR IM TRYING GUYS!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> The fated day has come! With Elphaba over her illness, and her pregnancy going over smoothly after that, the day has come! August 8th.
> 
> The birth of her little blossom.
> 
> See It Next Time: July 21st or 22nd!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	42. Death the Kid

It was finally here.

After nine months of waiting, and nearly one month of a near death illness, the fated day was finally upon us.

The day my son was born.

Well, it started the day prior, for he was born in the early of the morning August 8th. I'd say it was around maybe seven, six thirty when I was hit with another strange contraction.

For about a week prior, I kept having these rather odd contractions that were all pain, and no pressure. They were becoming more and more frequent as I got closer and closer to the due date, which Astoria said was to be expected.

But during the evening, I received a contraction that was a bit more powerful, and came at a very strange time. Most of the contractions I had were pretty regular up until then.

Now, they were becoming a bit… irregular.

It was around seven and I was sitting in the living room, reading over the newspaper. I was soaking my feet in a tub of hot water to try and lessen the swelling of my ankles. I couldn't do too much walking around anymore, with my baby dropping just yesterday.

I kinda wished he had waited until labor actually started to do that.

But with the baby literally at the entrance into the living world, I was expecting labor to start any day now.

Astoria had called Sound over after the whole sickness blew over, wanting to have a hand with the kids. And Velvet was in and out of Death City, trying to balance keeping her cover with the Star Clan. She'd also been sick the past few days, concerning me a little. I hope she was alright and hadn't somehow caught my illness.

I had almost forgotten that she had brought her sons with her when she showed up a month ago, formally introducing me to them. Her eldest son, Wesley, was a bit mature for only being four years old, speaking in pretty good English for someone as young as him. And her youngest, Solusod, who wasn't even a year yet. He was born back in February and was rather tame for only being six months old.

I had Wesley at my side looking at the paper with me when the first contraction struck.

"What's this say Miss Elfahba?" he asked, pointing at a passage in the sports column. Little tyke couldn't say my name properly, as if he had a lisp. I smiled, looking at where he was pointing.

"It says ' _In a surprising turn of events, the Death City football team makes a leap through the ranks with a shocking win against the state of Nevada. At this rate, they may make their way up to the Super-_ OW!"

It was sudden, and rather intense. A wave of pain rushed over me and made me double over, dropping then newspaper in the process.

"Miss Elfahba? What's wrong?!" he cried, grabbing my arm when I doubled over in pain.

I bit my lip, my eyes squeezed shut as the pain pulsed through me, making my baby squirm.

I heard Wesley jump off the couch, running out of the room and probably going to get his mother.

And, as quickly as it came, it went. I felt, relieved after it ended, taking deep breaths and rubbing my stomach in relief.

I heard footsteps racing down the hall, turning to see Wesley run back in with his mother hot on his heels.

"Elphaba, Wes told me you were in pain!" she cried, rushing over and around the couch, getting on one knee to look observe me.

I sighed, nodding my head. But I waved her back slightly, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, yes. But I'm fine Astoria, it was just a contraction. I've been having them for about a day or two, so don't worry too much," I explained, giving her a smile.

Astoria hummed, placing her hands on my stomach anyway. She felt around, her brows furrowed in concentration.

She lifted my feet out of the tub and felt around my pelvis.

"Elphaba, how many contractions have you had today?" she asked, her head turning when Death came into the living room.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to me.

I shook my head, giving him a smile before going to answer Astoria's question.

"A lot more than usual. I usually got maybe… two a day? Today, I've gotten at least three an hour, and they're all different in levels of pain. Some are soft and long, others are really bad and only a few seconds. And they're more… pain. Not just pain and pressure, just pain. It's odd, to say the least. I feel… kinda, loose? I'm not sure…" I explained, Astoria nodding her head as I spoke.

"Mh-hm… and your baby settles into the pelvis yesterday. Hey, you feel up to walking?" she asked, standing up.

I nodded, taking Death by the hand and getting up to my feet. I held onto him a pain shot through me, my feet aching.

"What are we doing?" I asked, watching Astoria move stuff out of the way to clear a path for me.

"Wes, go to Mr. Sound and tell him that Momma's gotta help Mrs. Elphaba, okay?" she spoke to her son, who bobbed his head and rushed out of the room. When he was clear, Astoria turned to me and took my other hand.

"Your baby's dropped, you're having irregular contractions, have been for the past two days. And the pelvic exam I gave you yesterday was showing your cervix beginning to soften up. You're in prodromal labor."

I felt my heart skip a beat, a few drops of sweat dotting my face as I turned to Death. He wore the same expression I did.

"P-Prodromal labor? What's that?" Death asked, standing slightly behind me as we made our way up the flights of stairs.

Astoria smiled, moving in front of me give me extra support as the baby twisted slightly.

"That is the first stage of labor. Give or take eight, maybe ten hours, and you'll have your baby in your arms," she smiled, letting my hand go once we reached the top of the stairs on the third floor.

Death and I gasped slightly, his and my own aura twisting up in shock, fear, and excitement.

I was in labor?  _Now?_  I wasn't due till tomorrow though.

"She's in labor!? But-But I always thought labor started with like… you know, a  _bang_  or something? Like, she suddenly drops and she's in really,  _really_ bad pain!" Death cried, his free hand coursing through his hair in confusion.

But Astoria rolled her eyes, giving him an exasperated stare.

"Death… labor doesn't start like that in real life. That's only in cartoons and movies. Labor is a multiple hours, even multiple DAY process. It can take from as short as six hours to as long as three days. The baby's dropped, she's had random contractions for about a day, and her cervix is thinning out. I'm gonna give her another exam, and we'll begin the battle," she explained, opening the door to Death and I's room.

He led me in, a blush of embarrassment on his face about his knowledge of labor, which was apparently next to none.

The two led me over to the bed, helping me sit and move back against the pillows and settle in. Astoria spoke quickly about going to get her stuff, moving out of the room.

Death turned to me, sitting on the bed and taking my hand. He looked down at my stomach, his other hand going over it.

"Are… are you really having the baby  _now?_ " he whispered, disbelief written all over his face. I smiled nodding my head and wincing when another contraction came up, but luckily it wasn't as bad, more like a dull pain.

"Yeah, I am. It's really happening," I replied, rubbing his hand when he squeezed it.

He smiled brightly, moving across the bed to kiss my cheek happily. I chuckled when he placed a multitude of kisses on my face, his aura swelling with joy.

Astoria walked back in after a few minutes, smiling at us when she saw us.

"I hate to break up the sweet little moment, but I need to borrow your wife. I need to give her another pelvic exam to determine how far in we are," she explained, placing her stuff down and turning back towards me.

Death nodded, moving away and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Astoria began to instruct me on what I needed to do, putting up some props for my legs.

As she gave me another exam, I tried doing some breathing exercises to not only calm myself down, for my nerves were building up, but to also try and regulate the pain.

Astoria looked up after a few minutes, nodding her head to herself.

"Yep, just as I thought. Your cervix has dilated to about 2 centimeters. Just a few more and you'll move to the early labor stage. It's gonna be a while, so just sit tight and do your breathing. And keep your legs a bit on the open side, helps for a bit of regulation and comfort. I'll get some water and easily digestible food." Astoria explained her game plan, standing up and instructing Death on how he should help me should another contraction come up.

She moved out of the room once more, Sound's voice echoing from the hallway.

I took another breath, feeling pained as another contraction came up.

Death noticed my gasp, and reached over to take my hand.

"H-Hey, it's alright. Just take some breaths," he cooed, rubbing my hand as I leaned against the pillows more, biting my lip as the pain became a bit more intense.

"Yep… yep, I know! Ouch…." I winced, taking my deep breaths as the pain pulsed. It didn't help when the baby kicked, squirming around a bit.

And that's when the real pain kicked.

I let out a large yell when the baby shifted, the movement rather large, as if the baby was rolling over.

Death jumped when I screamed, his hands moving around in the air as if trying to find something to do.

"U-Uh-!? Are you alright!? Crap, what do I do?" he panicked, reaching out to grab my shoulder.

I heard Astoria come back, rushing over and dropping the things she brought in.

"You're alright, just breathe honey, just breathe. Lemme… oh my goodness! Don't worry, the baby's just flipped sunny side up!" she cheered, clapping her hands together as she observed me.

"And you've hit 3 centimeters! Damn, I'm gone for two seconds and your baby rolls over and opens your cervix," Astoria chuckled, giving me a toothy grin.

I rose a brow, looking at Death to have him ask her my question.

Death seemed to get my visual message, and turned to the ecstatic OB/GYN.

"Um… sunny side up? Like… an egg?" he asked, watching Astoria giggle to mostly herself.

"Sunnyside up means the baby is face up, you know, facing towards the top of the womb. It's a… doctor joke."

Another wave of pain pulsed through me. I snarled.

"WELL IT'S NOT A FUNNY JOKE BECAUSE IT'S PAINFUL!"

* * *

Many hours passed after that. It was now around two in the morning, and I was nearly in active labor.

My cervix had dilated nearly eight centimeters, and my contractions were now three to maybe four minutes apart, and stronger.

The whole lot of us were tired. Velvet had awoken since Astoria went shook her awake, and she had called over Stein and Spirit as well.

Death was becoming more and more frantic as my labor progressed, asking me questions non stop and fretting everytime I made the smallest of movements that seemed out of the ordinary.

And me?

Honestly, I was just in pain and wanted the baby out.

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything? Water, food, warm towels? If you need anything just let me-"

"Death! Honey, I appreciate what you're doing, but to be honest, your constant fussing is starting to stress me out!" I cried, waving my arms around for emphasis.

Death's eye furrowed, and his gaze dropped sadly. He twiddled his thumbs together almost apologetically.

"S-Sorry… I just, I'm just worried. What if something goes wrong, and there are problems with the baby or something? Or you get hurt or might get sick again or-"

"Death!"

I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close, wincing at the pain in my womb.

"I'm gonna be fine! Astoria said everything looks good, and that I'll be pushing in a few hours. Just try and relax until then okay?"

The reaper nodded, his lip still quivering in fear.

I gasped when another wave of pain washed over me, my grip on his jaw tightening suddenly in shock.

Death yelped, grabbing my wrists and trying to pry my now claws from his face.

"Ow, ow, OW, OW! Elphaba, ELPHABA! YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY JAW OFF!"

I tried to let go, honestly, but the pain made my grip a bit tighter than usual. Death winced, giving me a pain-filled smile.

"H-Hey, let's lay off the death grip and leave it for my hand and not my face…" he whimpered, finally prying my fingers off his face.

I smiled weakly at him, looking down in apology after my contraction had finally settled down.

"Ah… sorry. Did I hurt you badly?" I asked, rubbing his cheeks to try and sooth the pain I put him in.

Death shook his head, patting my hand and setting it down on my stomach.

"It's fine sweetie. If you're gonna squeeze something, here's my hand. Just so that you don't dislodge my jaw on accident," he placed his hand in mine, giving me a soft smile.

I returned his grin, leaning back into the pillows. Another contraction hit, and I bit my lip while squeezing his hand. I heard him wince in pain, but he squeezed back, rubbing the top of my hand as to ensure me that he was here.

Astoria was in and out of the room, getting rags and water ready. She checked up on me every once in a while, seeing how far along I was, before setting things up and moving back out of the room.

I sighed, rubbing my stomach again, hoping the next few hours would pass quickly.

It didn't pass as quickly as I would've liked, I was huffing and groaning through contractions and having to listen to Death shout and panic over everything I did.

I don't wanna describe it in too much detail, going over labor isn't a fun process.

The  _real_  fun began when I went into the transitional phase.

THAT'S the one that started with a bang, as my husband so lovingly described it.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

I had released a loud string of cursing when a felt a sudden and rather powerful contraction hit me, this one more powerful than the others. Afterward, I was screaming. The pain was unbearable, like having your insides being torn apart by a pack of ferocious wolves.

I could hear Death crying out in fear, holding onto me and trying to soothe me through the pain.

Astoria was now in the room permanently, looking down to see where we were at.

Her brows furrowed, and she nodded to herself with confidence.

"Cervix has finished dilating. Let's roll out!" she cried, calling Velvet into the room.

Velvet gave me a pitiful look when she saw me, rushing over to Astoria as the tiny doctor instructed her on what to do.

"Roll out? Roll out where!?" Death screamed, his eyes wide with panic. Astoria rolled her own, pointing down at my you know what.

"Her cervix is finished dilating. Give or take ten minutes now and we're gonna be pushing!"

"PUSHING! LIKE, NOW!? Will she be okay?!" Death cried, his grip on my hand becoming very oddly tighter than my own, and I was the one having a small human trying to exit me through my nethers.

"Death, calm down she's gonna be fine. Elphaba's gotta huge pain tolerance, so don't worry too much-"

"But what if something goes wrong!? What if she loses too much blood or something gets torn, or the baby gets… gets… TANGLED up in their umbilical cord or something!?"

When my contraction subsided for a few moments, I looked over at my fretting husband.

"Death, it's okay, I'll be-"

"I just… I'm just worried something's gonna happen!" he interrupted, grabbing a fistful of his hair in distress.

Astoria nodded, noticing that his wild fear was starting to stress me out. I was gonna be fine, why was he freaking out so much? Could he maybe relax for a few minutes, and just tell me I was doing great and it was gonna be alright?

Why was I, the one in labor, having to calm my panicked husband?

"Death, please calm down!"

"Astoria I know you're a doctor but if something happens to her and the baby I just… I might just-"

"Death?" I cooed, yanking his hair. He yelped, looking over at me.

I groaned in pain, giving him a hard glare.

"My love, would you be a dear and LET THE DOCTOR DO HER JOB PLEASE!? YOU ARE STRESSING ME OUT AND I DON'T THINK I CAN DEAL WITH YOUR CONSTANT PANIC WHEN I AM QUITE LITERALLY IN THE PROCESS OF PUSHING A SMALL INFANT OUT OF MY VAGINA!"

Death winced at my sudden screams, his face twisting up in guilt when a few tears trickled down my face.

"Please Death, I'm in enough pain right now as it is. Please, believe I'll me when I say I'll be okay. But… could you go outside? I love you I really do, but you're stressing me out and I need to feel relaxed… can you do that for me?" I asked, bringing his head down so that I could kiss his forehead.

Death's gaze fell, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Am… am I that much of a bother?" he whimpered, taking my hand and rubbing the top gently.

I smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. I nuzzled my cheek against his, giving him a reassuring grin.

"You're just a little stressed out. Here, why don't you get something to drink, and wait outside to help keep Astoria's kids entertained, since I heard they're up and about with all the commotion. Think you can do that for me?" I asked, turning his head gently to look at me.

He nodded slowly, giving me one last kiss before standing up.

As he sombered out, another contraction hit. When I cried out, it was Velvet who came with a cool rag to place against my forehead.

Death had a pained look on his face, and I could feel his desire to rush back over to my side. But Astoria lead him out, giving him reassuring words as he left. When the door closed, I burst out into tears.

"E-Elphie? What's wrong?" Velvet cried, dropping the rag in shock.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to dry my face of the tears and sweat.

"I-I hate having to push him away! B-But I'm so stressed right now it's-"

"It's completely fine!" Astoria called from the opposite end of the room, walking over with the few bits of medical equipment.

"You need to relax to the best of your ability, and his panic isn't going to help you. Now… your cervix is all opened up and ready to go… you ready to see your baby?"

I sniffled, letting out another pained wince and nodded.

"Y-Yeah… let's do it."

* * *

4:23 a.m.

August 8th, 2000.

After nine months, three weeks, and five days of pregnancy. Eight hours of labor, and forty-five minutes of pushing through the worst pain I had ever been through… it was all over.

And I couldn't help but cry.

It was maybe a minutes after I was done pushing, when Astoria, with her bloodied hands and clothes, handed me a small bundle of blankets.

"There you go, easy does it…" she whispered, instructing me on how to position my arms around his body.

"Support his head, and tuck your other arm underneath his body," she cooed, smiling brightly.

When I saw him, I felt my heart burst. His small, chubby face, a little stained with blood even after he'd been cleaned off, and the short, wispy black hair upon his head. His small fists were tucked up to his face, giving off an innocent look.

There he was.

My son.

My baby.

My… little blossom.

"...Death… Death the Kid…" I whispered, reaching up with a weak hand to pull back the blanket slightly.

He twisted slightly, letting out a small squeak. He turned to face me, his small reaching over his blanket to touch my chest.

I felt tears build up in my eyes, reaching to touch the small strips in his hair.

His were like Death's, only they were on one half of his hair, to the left, and too big to fit in the short hair he had.

His skin was so pale, a little pink because of how young and new he was.

I let out a choked sob when he reached up and touched my face, grabbing my lower lip.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, my tears dripping onto his blankets and face.

"Oh… Oh he's beautiful…" I whispered, pulling him up and bit closer to my face.

"Isn't he? What's his name?" Astoria asked, picking up a few of her supplies.

"Kid. His name is Death the Kid…" I whispered, kissing his forehead again.

Astoria and Velvet both smiled, giving each other soft glances before rising and moving to the door.

"We're gonna go get Death. You wait here alright?" she asked, laughing at the deadpan look I sent her way.

"It's not like I can go anywhere…"

They closed the door, leaving me and the baby alone.

I looked back down at him, unable to take my eyes off him. He lifted his arms and rubbed his nose, letting out a small sneeze.

And, as if scaring himself, he began to wail.

"Oh, oh my goodness! Did you scare yourself? Hey, hey, shhh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, you just sneezed," I cooed, rocking back and forth to try and soothe his cries.

They lasted for a few more seconds, before he began to quiet himself.

It was at that moment, that Death burst through the door, his eyes wild.

"Elphaba! Are you alright!?" he cried, closing the door behind him.

I nodded, giving him a tired smile, "Yes, I'm okay. A little sore… but otherwise okay." I answered, feeling Kid squirm against my chest.

Death looked down at his feet, a look of guilt coming back over his features.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble earlier… I guess I was a little freaked about seeing you in so much pain…" he sighed, rubbing his arm.

I rolled my eyes, giving him a soft smile.

"That's fine Death. But enough about that, why don't you come over here and met your son."

At the mention of the baby, Death's face went from guilt to one of wonder. He seemed to have noticed the bundle in my arms, and I watched all the color seemingly drain from his face.

He began to slowly walk over to me, his eyes never leaving the small baby.

When he was halfway across the room, he broke into a small jog, rushing over to my side and lowering himself down onto a knee to get closer.

His jaw was slacked, his eyes full of wonder and astonishment.

"E… Elphaba… is that…" he seemingly whimpered, reaching out tentatively to pull the blanket down a little. When he could see his face, tears built up in his eyes.

I smiled, looking down at him as well.

"Yes… it is. That's our little Death the Kid." I answered, taking my hand and gently running it through his little, wispy hairs.

Death let out a small, choked sob, biting his lip when Kid reached up to grab his finger.

"Oh Elphaba… he's beautiful," Death whispered, running his index finger over Kid's cheek.

Death leaned closer to me, tucking his head to my side.

I nodded, laying my head on his to watch as Kid gave a little stretch upwards, yawning softly.

"Yes, he is. I can't believe he's real… right here in front of us," I said, pulling him up to place a kiss to his forehead.

Death did the same when I lowered him, reaching forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe it, this is my baby, my son… my flesh and blood. Damn… we did good Elphie," he chirped, leaning up to kiss me.

I returned his show of affection, tears pouring from my face.

When we pulled apart, we both returned to Kid.

He let out another sneeze, rolling onto his side once more and tucking into his blankets. I smiled, observing the strips in his hair.

"Strips, black hair, and pale skin. I bet he's gonna look like you when he grows up," I mused, giving him a few small bounces when he let out a few whimpers.

Death smiled, moving a bit of hair out of his face for dramatic effect.

"Well, then he can thank his old man for givin' him dashing good looks," he teased, holding his chin in a dramatic fashion.

I rose a brow, giving him a lopsided smile before looking back down at Kid. I smiled…

"Do you wanna hold him?"

Death jumped, looking at me with a panicked stare. His eyes lowered back down to Kid, staring at the infant fearfully.

"H-Hold him? I-I dunno Elphie, what if I hurt him?" he whimpered, tucking his hands towards his chest.

I rolled my eyes, gesturing him towards me.

"Come on, it's easy," I explained, watching him tense up when I placed Kid in his arms.

"Mind his head," I whispered, putting Death's arms in the right places.

Death remained stiff as a stone, as if afraid he was gonna drop him. But, when Kid reached up and touched his chin, that face of fear turned into one of wonder. And tears began to leak from Death's eyes.

I smiled, watching as Death held Kid close up to his face, allowing our son to blindly reach up and grab anything he could reach.

"He's so… tiny," Death murmured, chuckling when Kid grabbed his nose, yanking on it.

I smiled, holding my arms out when Death placed him back in my arms. Death moved over to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. I sunk into his embrace, feeling exhausted after all that had just happened.

"Finally… it's finally over! No more pregnancy!" Death cheered, throwing his fists up into the air.

I rolled my eyes, tucking Kid closer to me.

"Oh you act like you were the one having the baby," I snapped, watching him stick his tongue out playfully.

"With all the nagging you did, I might as well have~"

"If I didn't have our son in my arms, I would've thrown you out the window by now," I growled, watching him chuckle both playfully and a bit nervously.

Kid yawned, waving his arms around a little frantically. We both shot do to observe him, watching him suddenly rub at his eyes furiously.

He yawned again, and slowly, his eyes opened.

Gold.

His eyes were like mine. Solid gold in color. I felt my heart swell with joy and zeal, seeing him aze up at us curiously, before babbling.

"Oh Elphie! He's got your eyes!" Death cried, leaning down to give him an eskimo kiss. Kid let out a squealing like noise, grabbing Death's face in excitement.

I let a few more tears fall, watching him stare up at me.

When he turned to my chest, trying to move through his blanket to get to me, did I get the message and move to feed him.

I laid my head on Death's shoulder, staring down lovingly at the baby.

It was… sad… that I would only have him for seven years.

That brought new tears to my eyes, remembering what had occurred not a month ago. My life or his. I chose his.

Not mine.

I was going to die in seven or eight years, not living long enough to see him turn ten, or go to the DWMA if he wanted to…

I looked up at Death, how hadn't taken his eyes off of Kid, mesmerized by him.

I couldn't tell Death, it would kill him. He'd over-focus on protecting me and giving out son the attention he'd need.

I needed to make sure of something.

"Death… can I, ask you a question?" I asked, snapping him from his trance. He looked up at me with curious eyes, nodding.

"Of course."

I sighed, my gaze falling to Kid, who was nursing contently.

"If… anything happens to me, and I mean  _anything_ , promise me you'll protect Kid."

I heard Death choke, shocked at my rather heavy question.

"Wha… I-I don't understand. What do you mean if something happens to you?" he inquired, his face twisting to panic.

I held back tears, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Just in case. If that… illness comes up or something happens to me, just promise me you'll protect him. I don't think I could live with him… you know…"

Death looked down at Kid, reached up to gently stroke his head. I could sense the confusion in Death, but… he didn't question me, thankfully.

He only smiled, pressing a kiss to my lips and nodding, "Of course, I'd protect him with my life."

I smiled, nuzzling his cheek and letting my gaze fall back to Kid.

When he finished nursing, I lifted him up to place him against my shoulder.

Death and I gazed at him lovingly, happiness clouding my temporary sadness.

While I may not ever get to see him grow up into a young man, at least I'd be here to get started. And just because I would die in the future, didn't mean I was giving up on raising him either.

When Kid tucked his face into my neck, letting out a yawn and falling asleep, I smiled.

It didn't matter how long I'd be here.

I'd have them… my boys…

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHNNNNGGGGGG
> 
> AHHHHHH KID IS HEEERRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Sorry that it's a bit late, I've been working a lot recently cause I'm going to Tokyo next week. I may or may not postpone next week's chapter, I'll wait till maybe Friday to make the desicion.
> 
> But oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> DEATH THE KID HAS AWAKENED!
> 
> I loved writing this chapter. IT was really fun looking up all the labor processes and such, because I wanted to go for something a bit more realistic. How women have babies in most media is they suddenly drop to the ground and cry out in pain and such, which isn't what actually happens.
> 
> Elphaba's was meant to show that labor can come and you may not even realize it. She was just kinda... oop, I'm in labor.
> 
> But, Death wasn't as calm, as you saw. He's definitly the fussy husband who tries to help their pregnant/in labor wife a little toooo much. He got kicked out in the end, poor guy.
> 
> But, the day is finally here! We're in the last leg of the story!
> 
> Which means were getting closer and closer to the tragic ending :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Why am I excited for this?
> 
> But, I will say that after this chapter, my next story will go in the works. Velvet is a bit of a confusing character in The Dragon Witch, but after I release her story... I'm still thinking of the name for it, you'll understand why she pops in and out at random.
> 
> Oh, and this is the last time we see her...
> 
> Cause in the next few chapters, things wont be goin so hot for her...
> 
> But, that's all I have to say! OH, and yes, in my AU, Soul's full FIRST name is Solusod, like his English voice actor. It kinda fit him too. Like Wes's full name is Wesley, Soul's is Solusod. In case ya'll noticed that towards the begining.
> 
> But anyway, The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday or Sunday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> ENTER MOTHERHOOD! Elphaba is now getting used to the joys of parenthood. Sleepless nights, food everywhere, and the slow drain of one's sanity. However, even with the stress that comes with raising a newborn, Elphaba finds herself happier than she's ever been. What IS her parent life like, and how are she and Death ajusting to having Kid?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: July 28th or 29th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	43. Little Blossom

It was late December, a few months after Kid was born, life since that had brought a whirlwind of changes.

Death was lucky to get a full nights sleep anymore, with Kid having a routine wake up time around two in the morning.

He was also around this time, beginning to show a bit of a wild streak. He was making constant noise or throwing whatever he could get his hands on.

Yeah, he didn't chew on things, he threw them. Unless it was my hair, then he chewed on it.

But, thankfully I had come across the blessing of the bun, keeping my thick hair up and out of his reach was becoming my new style.

Death had also canceled most of his work-related events so that he could stay home and help me with Kid. I kept telling the man to put his hair up in a bun or ponytail of some kind because he became notorious for complaining about how every time he picked Kid up, he would immediately go for his hair.

He was causing his own problems I'm telling you.

But, in the late days of December, at around maybe two or three, we were hit by a very oddly timed thunderstorm. We hardly ever got rain due to being in a desert, and even more unlikely was having thunder and lightning accompany this rain.

But sure enough, there was a downpour raging outside.

For the first few months, we kept Kid in a crib next to our bed, not wanting to be too far from him. We were slowly working on moving him to the nursery in the room across the hall, but for now, he couldn't get to sleep without one of us being near.

So, we had put him to bed and laid down ourselves. It was about eleven when we finally went to sleep, cherishing the few hours we'd have before he'd wake up crying for food.

But this night, in particular, he was woken by something else. The storm outside.

Death and I were well… dead to the world, because of the little sleep we had gotten over these past few months. We didn't hear any of the thunderclaps at all, not until the first one hit, and Kid began to wail in response.

Hearing him beyond the realm of sleep, I woke up to the sound of pouring rain, booming thunder, and my baby crying.

I yawned, stretching my arms up and sitting up slowly. I pulled the hair tie off the nightstand and went to pull my hair up, hearing another thunderclap, and his wails get louder in response.

Death was stirred by then, his arm reaching for the clock on his nightstand.

"... He's a bit late…" he whispered, his words slurred with grogginess. I nodded, rubbing my eyes as clear of the sleep as I could before standing.

"That means before the storm started, he was actually going to sleep a little bit later…" I replied, walking to the crib.

He was twisting around fearfully, tears pouring down his eyes as another thunderclap exploded outside. I smiled.

"Hey, hey, shhh… oh, c'mere." I slowly lifted him from the crib, placing him against my chest and beginning to bounce. He latched onto my shirt and continued to wail.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a storm honey, you're okay. You're okay," I began to coo in hopes of soothing his cries a bit faster.

It worked for a little bit before there was another large crack of thunder, and his wails got louder.

I smiled, both out of fondness and out of tiredness as I stopped bouncing and resorted to rocking him gently, softly singing my lullaby to him.

Push comes to shove, I sang to him. He would always stop crying whenever I sang, and watched or listened intently. It was kind of cute, watching him stare up at me with his large, golden orbs.

When I began singing, Kid seemed to notice and began to get softer and softer almost immediately. I heard Death sigh in relief, hearing the blankets and sheets shift as he rolled over to face us.

"Scared of thunder huh?" Death yawned, giving me a soft smile when I sat down on the bed, laying him on my chest. I nodded, moving to lay back against the pillows to get a bit more comfortable as Kid's wails soon came to a stop.

The thunder boomed again, and I started rocking him immediately to make sure he stayed quiet. Luckily, it worked.

I saw Death move in the corner of my eye, looking over to see him moving across the bed to lay against me, staring at Kid fondly.

"One note outta you and he calms down instantly. I'm jealous," he whispered, reminding me of the times where he came rushing to me after thirty minutes of trying to get Kid to calm down, and for me to realize he was just cranky.

I chuckled, watching Kid rub his eyes and look over at Death, reaching out to him with a tiny hand.

Death smiled, reaching up and letting Kid take hold of his finger, the little reaper grasping it tightly. I smiled.

"He's so cute… I feel like I'm under hypnosis every time I look at him," Death sighed, flexing his finger up and down to play a little bit.

Hearing Kid giggle when Death stuck out his tongue was like music to my ears, making me smile brightly and lean down to kiss the top of his head.

"Oh my little blossom, every time he laughs or coos, or does anything really it just makes my heart swell," I squealed softly, hearing him coo when I kissed him. Death laughed.

"Except waking us up at two or three in the morning, that's a little less heart swelling. More like, long exasperated sigh." Death grinned at the glare I sent him, about to make a comment.

But, Kid began to squirm before I could. I watched as he tried to roll out of my arms and towards Death, reaching his stubby arms out to him.

Death's eyes widen in surprise, seeing Kid reach out to him.

"Hehe, he wants you," I chuckled, watching Kid make grabbing motions at Death.

When Death only stared in shock, as if confused as to what to do, Kid's face screwed up, and he began to fuss.

"Aw, look at what you did," I teased, Death sitting up in panic.

"I-I didn't mean to! He just- he never wants me…" Death panicked, Kid letting out a few whimpers.

I rolled my eyes, lifting him up and placing him in Death's arms.

"Oh stop being a baby, that's his job." I moved Death's arms so that he was holding him right, and tucked Kid close to him.

Death looked down as if expecting him to start crying, but when Kid yawned and curled into his chest, Death's eyes widened in shock.

"He… He's never done that before…" he whispered, Kid finally settling down and falling back asleep. Even when another clap of thunder went off, Kid remained still, no longer affected by the sound.

I smiled, tucking myself into Death's side and placing my hand on the back of Kid's head, gently stroking his short hair.

"He's starting to recognize you," I answered his unvoiced question, seeing his confused glance.

"He's been a bit more attached to me because, well, he grew within me, so I was the only one he recognized for a while. But since you've been taking of him, he's starting to see you as his other parent. So, he's becoming more and more attached to you. He knows your his Daddy now," I explained, kissing his cheek.

Death's gaze returned to Kid, the child now asleep.

"...I… I see," he whispered, moving back a little bit to sink back into the pillows.

I laid my head on his shoulder, letting out another yawn and closing my eyes. I let sleep overtake me again, knowing Kid was in good hands with Death.

I kinda missed having a full night's sleep...

But I didn't complain too much. When I opened my eyes one last time, I saw Kid's soft, content face, and smiled.

I definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

Going back into work was fun too, especially with a baby strapped to your back and the ever constant attention of the Death Scythe.

I never knew Spirit was a baby lover until Death and I came into work for the first time in months.

We had been handling work from home through the mirror and such, doing paperwork and giving Spirit orders as to what to do in our absence.

But coming back was a whole whirlwind of fun. Not only did work  _immediately_  spread of Death and I's new baby, but also Spirit was all up in our business.

"HE'S SO CUUUUUTE!"

I was sitting down in Death's chair looking over the reports from the past months, and Spirit was off to my side, oogling at Kid, who was chewing on his hand.

"Yes Spirit, I know. You've told me every ten minutes now," I sighed, turning to the overzealous man.

Spirit squealed, lifting his hand and holding a finger out to Kid, biting his lip to contain another squeal of joy when Kid reached out and grabbed it, trying to pull it into his mouth.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Elphie I know I've said it a hundred time now but still! Ohh, I can't wait till I have my own baby!" he cried, poking Kid's nose.

I smiled, placing the paperwork down and turning in the chair slightly.

"Isn't your wife due here soon? A few months you said?" I asked, Spirit nodding proudly.

"Yep! March 20th of next year! I'm so excited!" he screamed, jumping up and down like a hyperactive school girl.

Kid let out a squeal in response, wriggling around in his carrier as if trying to copy Spirit's actions.

I rolled my eyes, shifting the carrier to my front to put Kid at my chest.

He smiled and let out a babyish coo, reaching up to touch my face. I smiled back, leaning down to give him a little eskimo kiss, unbuckling the carrier.

"You look like you've got some energy you need to burn," I mused, hooking my hands underneath his arms and lifting him out of the carrier.

He wiggled happily, squealing as I placed him down at my feet, sitting him against my ankles.

I was kinda grateful that he couldn't crawl yet, because that would be a nightmare to do work and make sure he didn't crawl off into the great abyss that was this room.

Spirit lowered himself down and sat on his knees, getting in front of me to play with Kid.

"You work, I'll keep him occupied," Spirit announced, covering his eyes to play the classic game of peek-a-boo.

I snorted, nodding my head and turning back to the papers, reading over the reports once more.

Luckily, nothing crazy happened over Death and I's five month break. A few spats here and there with the few remaining PMUD anti groups, but thankfully, they've grown some brains over the years and have learned not to mess with my organization.

And speaking of the PMUD, it had grown into it's own organization, now getting bases next to all the major DWMA stations around the globe. Magic users were more open with themselves nowadays, and have even been applying for positions in the PMUD. Not for the DWMA mind you, not many were brave enough to do that yet.

But my organization went from a small team of maybe 20, to a full branch of 500.

I was pretty proud of myself mind you, and now I had a baby to show off at the next meeting.

"Oohh, someone's ticklish? Is a wittle baby wabie ticklish?" Spirit began babbling has he wiggled his fingers over Kid's belly, making him squeal with laughter and fall onto my feet.

I chuckled, bending over to look at Kid as he playfully slapped Spirit's hands.

"Havin' fun down there?" I asked, reaching down to pick Kid up.

I heard Spirit whine as I took him away, lifting Kid up into the air and sticking my tongue out at him.

Kid squealed, kicking his feet and reaching out to me. I lowered him down to me, kissing his forehead and cheeks before cradling him up to my chest.

"Aww, my little blossom, you havin' fun?" I cooed, gently blowing a raspberry on his belly.

Kid let out another playful squeal, grabbing my face to try and pull my hair.

When I stopped blowing raspberries, I lowered him down and sat him in my lap, grabbing his hands and moving them around.

"He's so little, I'm gonna miss it when he grows up…" I sighed, watching him let out a yawn and curl into my chest.

Spirit sighed, leaning on my chair to watch him settle down.

"Man, can't wait till I'm in your shoes next year. Chihiro and I are so excited," he sighed, stretching his arms up and crossing his arms.

I laughed, raising a brow at him.

"Well, get ready to have sleepless nights and toys littered across the floor. We haven't gotten to the joys of baby food yet… man with how wild he is now, I can only fathom how crazy he'll be with food he can  _hold_." I sighed, leaning back in the chair as Spirit laughed from the floor.

"Oh come on Miss Elphaba, that's the whole fun about kids. They make life an adventure!" he cried, Kid jumping at his volume a beginning to fuss.

I narrowed my eyes and glared down at Spirit, the man shrinking down to the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. That's just Spirit being loud, you're okay," I whispered, kissing his forehead.

Kid whimpered, reaching up and touching my cheek, whining when I tried to pull away.

I chuckled, keeping close until he calmed down.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Death walking in, his face in a scowl and his cloak clutched in his hand.

Spirit moved away and I rose a brow, Kid squealing with happiness at seeing his father.

"Hey, what's wrong. You look mad as hell," I asked, Death sighing and kneeling down in front of me, slinging his cloak over his shoulder to kiss Kid.

"Ah, just some of my employes being dumb as hell. Two of my secretaries sent my paperwork to the wrong section and then tried to blame communications on it for not seeing the mistake and correcting before it was sent out. AND, a few of my council members tried to make executive decisions while I was away apparently, and pissed off the PMUD to a large degree. So I had to go deal with that, and the top things off, one of our teachers flew off the handle when a student applied to be a meister, and turned out to be an Alchemist after she fixed her teacher's broken clock. That teacher tried to attack her and scared the hell out of the rest of her students. She's been released and a substitute has been put in until we can get a permanent, non-xenophobic asshat to replace her. What about you?"

I stared silently at him, a bit shocked at the things that went wrong on the DWMA side. I had read out the teacher in the reports, and even the decisions that the councilmen tried to make, only for the PMUD to shut them down and for them to get hella mad at them. But that was about it.

"U-Um… had a few hiccups. Got ten new recruits, all magic user. Even another Grim Reaper applied. So… pretty good," I replied, smiling weakly when Death let out a groan and sunk his head down to my lap.

Kid tried to roll over in my arms, reaching down to seize a lock of Death's hair.

I laughed when Death yelped in pain, reaching up to gently grab Kid's hand and pry his hair out of his grabby fingers.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, okay, let Daddy go! Jeez, he's gotta monster grip he does," Death sighed, rubbing the back of his head as Kid gurgled in happiness.

I laughed, nodding my head.

"Yep, I gotta keep my hair up or else he'll yank out a strand or two. Little turd," I smiled, setting him back down on the floor.

He reached up and out towards Death, the reaper sitting down on the ground and picking Kid up.

"Aww, hey there buddy! What's up?" he cooed, blowing a raspberry on Kid's belly. Kid squealed, wiggling around and reaching out to grab Death's bangs.

Death pulled him away before he could grab his bangs, setting him down in his lap.

"Goodness, he's a bit wild isn't he?" Death huffed, putting his cloak down on the floor next to him. Kid rolled over in Death's lap, crawling onto his leg reaching for the cloak. Death rose a brow, picking it up with some confusion, before Kid grabbed and put the corner in his mouth.

"Ah, I see. Taste good?" Death laughed. Kid only laid against Death's stomach to continue chewing.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, keeping a hold on the cloak so that he wouldn't choke on it.

While it was cute, my mom instincts were getting me a bit nervous as him chewing that.

"Your cloak is clean, right?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair a bit. Death laughed, apparently sensing my nervousness.

"Yes, just washed it this morning. And no, there's nothing dangerous in the pockets, so he won't hurt himself, and yes, I'm holding onto it so that he won't choke on it," he answered both my voiced and my unasked questions, making me purse my lips.

"...You know you can at least  _try_  to make it sound like I'm not a worrywart," I deadpanned, making him chuckle. He shook his head, giving me a lopsided grin.

"Well… I  _would_ , if you didn't try and baby proof the city every time he touched something-"

And with that, I threw my loafer at him.

He lifted his arm and shielded his face, laughing as he deflected my attack. Kid just stared, still chewing on Death's cloak.

I leaned back in the chair, watching Death lift Kid up and out of his lap to place him on the ground in front of him.

Death stretched his arms up, moving Kid to place him at my feet before standing up and sitting on the arm of the chair.

I pursued my lips in annoyance.

"Why do you insist on sitting on the arm of the chair?" I asked, watching Death cross his arms and stick his nose up.

"It's my chair!" He snorted, making me roll my eyes.

"And you're gonna break your chair," I replied, watching him stick his tongue out.

"And I wouldn't be on the arm if  _someone_ wasn't IN my chair." I cocked my brow, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"You trying to pick a fight there Death?" I mused, Death giving me a teasing smile.

"Like the old days. Insult each other until one of us socks the other?" He rose a brow at me, making a small blush rise on my cheeks.

"I mean, I would. And I would probably kick your ass buuuut," I pointed down to the baby at my feet, who had forgotten the cloak to try and chew on his own fingers.

Death smiled, picking up his cloak up off the ground and tucking it under his arm.

"Yeah, maybe not a good idea to spare with the baby in the room," he mused. I picked Kid up off the ground, setting him in my lap and pulling his hand out of his mouth.

However, what I wasn't expecting him to do was to look up at Death, raise his arms…

And start crying.

Death jumped, looking around wildly as Kid started full blown crying.

I lifted him up and rocked him, trying to calm him down.

"Hey baby, what's the ma-"

I looked down and noticed that he was reached not for Death, but for the cloak in his arm.

I smiled.

I looked up at Death, who was on his knee trying to calm Kid, before musing out, "You monster~"

Death snapped up, his eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"Wha-What!? What, what did I do!?" he cried, taking hold of Kid's hands.

I smiled, pointing at the cloak.

"You took his blanket."

Death choked, looking down at the cloak. He looked back up at Kid curiously, tentatively holding it out towards him.

As if magic, as soon as Kid took the cloak, he hugged it close and his cries ceased. And he didn't chew on it this time, he just hugged it. Eyes closed, soft breaths and everything, as if taking in the scent.

Death stared down, in what I think was wonder, leaning down a bit more to watch Kid lay back against me and curl around the cloak.

"Aw… it's like his baby blanket…" I whispered, lifting him up to cradle him, laying him on his back.

He let out a small yawn, putting the corner back in his mouth and started sucking on it.

I smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh my sweet little blossom, sleep well," I cooed, gently moving back and forth.

Death smiled, leaning over the chair. He sighed, looking up at me.

"Mind if I take him?" he asked, a longing look in his eye.

I shook my head, lifting Kid up gently and softly placing him in Death's arms.

Death smiled, wrapped Kid in the cloak without disturbing him and tucking him close to his chest.

Watching Death gently rock Kid to keep him asleep was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. My boys, my beautiful boys, were bonding at last.

It was… bittersweet for me, knowing I'd only have them for another few more years, before the great event.

I wish there was a way I could've maybe, gotten more water, or maybe even prevented the event all together.

But… that wasn't an option. I couldn't get back into the Dragons Nest, and taking water out was prohibited unless a dire emergency. Lily was able to persuade Hikari once, but doing it twice was no easy feat.

Even if I went there asking for water, they'd probably be suspicious of the action, with me not have visited there for nearly 200 years.

There was no saving me. I was gonna croak in seven years.

At least I'd get to see Kid taking his first steps, or speaking his first work, and even going off to his first day of school.

I wonder… what he'll be like when he's older. Like, teenager aged. Will this wildness continue? Would he be a goofy kid like his father? Level out and be more calm and collected like me? A mix of both?

Only time could tell…

Not that I'd ever see it.

But, to be honest, knowing that Death would be there for Kid even after I had gone was reassuring for me.

Kid would be alright. That made me smile.

As I watched Kid let out another yawn, stretch and start sucking on Death's shirt, I wondered how the last few years of my life, could get any better.

…It couldn't.

Because March of next year, three days before Spirit's baby is born…

I was going to receive a message from an old friend.

The night of the Star Clan Siege… would be upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww, cute baby Kid stuff~~~~
> 
> Yeah, sorry about last week. I had my trip to Tokyo and wrote most of the chapter there, but got sick right after I came home. Don't worry, it was just a cold, so I'm back!
> 
> But this chapter was just some cute fluffly things with Elphie ajusting to motherhood. Kid was very wild when he was a baby, often throwing things or chewing on stuff he knew belonged to his mummy and daddy.
> 
> Poor Death, too stubborn to put his hair up.
> 
> But, Elphie is loving having her little baby, even if means the constant threat of tripping over toys or getting awoken at three.
> 
> But, next chapter. Something's gonna happen.
> 
> We're gonna see a new baby...
> 
> And a very, very important night in the next stroy coming out this winter.
> 
> Oh hey, fun fact, did you guys know this story is almost a year old in running time? A WHOLE YEAR! That's nuts! I'd thought I'd be dead. To be honest, if I didn't take the hiatuses, or loose contact that one time, we'd probably be done.
> 
> But, life happens.
> 
> But we're close. We're sooooooooooooooooo close! I've started writing Velvet's story now!
> 
> Oh, and it's been renamed to A Star's Revelation. I changed it from Conquest, it just didn't fit too well for me.
> 
> But, I'm done blabbering.
> 
> The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)! (I changed it back to Saturday's only, I'll just upload on my breaks if I'm working, which is either at 5 or later)
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Around mid, to late March, Elphaba is enjoying a rather large period of peace. Raising her baby, spending time with her husband, and running the PMUD. However, when Elphaba received a message from Velvet suddenly, a very urgent one at that, she and Death round up an army to head to Japan. The crowning of the next Star Clan Cheiftan is coming, and the time to take down the Star Clan is now. What will happen, and who will Elphaba meet on this fateful night?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: August 11th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	44. A Fallen Comrade

March 17th was the day we received the message.  

It was quiet day, with the coming of spring on the horizon.  Not that we’d see it change, living in a desert and all that. 

It was warming up, and we’d soon hit the warm months and dive right into the hot months around May, early June. 

Kid was growing up just fine.  Hitting about eight months now, he had learned to speak a word or two, and was even starting to figure out walking. 

They grow up so fast…

But, when the message came in, given to me by a student I didn’t know, the whole world seemed to go grey. 

I was sitting at home, working in my greenhouse while watching over Kid.  I had toy in the room to keep Kid from trying to eat any of my supplies, making sure every once in a while that he was okay.  

I patted down the dirt around tulips, feeling Kid move over into my lap.  I looked down curiously, seeing Kid place one of the toy keys in his mouth.  

“Watcha lookin’ at huh?” I asked, watching him look up at me curiously.  He took the keys out of his mouth, holding them up to show me. 

“Toy.” He waved them around a bit, saying one of the few words he knew.  

I smiled, nodding my head. 

“Yep, that’s your toy.” I rubbed the back of his head, chuckling when he reached up to grab my fingers. 

I lifted him up, holding him to my side to look at the tulips. 

“You see those, all those blossoms?” I asked, pointing at the tulip buds.  Kid gaze me a funny look, pointing at the flower. 

“Bombom?” he asked, trying to say blossom.  I nodded, nuzzling his nose with my own. 

“Yep, blossom.  And you’re my little blossom,” I cooed, blowing a raspberry on his belly. 

Kid squealed in delight, grabbing a hold of my face.  I nuzzled him for a little, tucking him to my chest before setting him back into my lap, moving to the next pot.  As I began to take the small, potted budding orange tulips, the door to the room opened. 

I looked to my left, seeing Death walk in with a newspaper in his hand.  

“Hey baby,” I greeted, feeling Kid squirm around in my lap. 

“Daddy!  Daddy!” He cried, moving off my lap and getting to his feet.  I held my arms out to make sure I’d catch him if he fell over.  He could only walk a few steps before he’d lose his balance and either sit down or fall down. 

But luckily, Death moved over quickly, wearing a bright smile on his face and squatted.  He held out his arms, invited Kid to walk over. 

“Hey there Kiddo!  Come over here, come to Daddy!” he cried, Kid taking a few wobbly steps to get to him.  

Once Kid was in reach, Death hooked his hands under Kid’s arms and lifted him up into the air.  

Kid squealed again, wriggling around in Death’s arms as the reaper brought him close to give him a smooch on his cheek. 

“Aw, hey buddy.  How was your day?” Death cooed, setting Kid in his arm to walk over to me. 

I smiled, accepting the kiss he gave me.  

“Hey hun, how was work today?” I asked, moving over a bit so that he could sit down next to me. 

“Fine.  Nothing blew up thankfully.  I  _ was _ ready to kill Spirit today though,” he sighed, puffing his cheeks out.

I rose a brow, moving Kid away from the pot when he tried to crawl over to it. 

“Really?  How so?” I asked, putting Kid back in Death’s lap.

The man groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Jeez.  Spirit’s baby is due in about three days or so, you remember that right?” I nodded. “Yeah, and I’m happy for him and stuff, but  _ god damn _ .  That man spent the ENTIRE day talking my ear off about how excited he was.  And I know it’s extremely mean to bash someone for being happy, but it makes me feel bad doing it, so I just, directed his blabbering away to someone else as often as I could…” 

I laughed at his story, shaking my head and raising my brow teasingly.  

“Oh you’re one to talk.  You were just like him when I was pregnant.  You blabbered to anyone who would give you an ear about how excited you were to be a dad,” I mused, watching his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

“Yeah… well, it’s exciting when you’re about to be a father…” he defended, rubbing his arm nervously. 

I pursed my lips. 

“So, you wanna be the pot or the kettle then?” I asked, watching him stick his tongue out. 

Kid was staring up at Death, and then proceeded to try and imitate his action.  Only to spit all over himself. 

“Oh my goodness Kid, you’re making a mess,” I sighed, taking my washcloth and wiping up the saliva from his chin.

Kid giggled, wiggling around and moving out of Death’s arms to get to me.  

“Aw, hey there baby,” I cooed, lifting him up and tucking him to my chest.

Kid cooed, reaching up to grab my face, “Mamma!” 

I flushed with happiness when he called out to me, kissing his forehead and setting him in my lap. 

“He’s so precious,” Death sighed, picking up the toy keys and placing them in Kid’s hands.  He immediately went to chew them, sitting back against me. 

I smiled, placing my tools down around me t hold him close to me.  

A tap on the window sounded out. 

Death and I both looked up at each other, looks of confusion on our faces before we both turned to the window.  

There was a falcon sitting on the window seal. 

“What the…” I whispered, watching the hawk tap the glass repeatedly.  

Kid began to squirm and cry out, seeing the bird outside the window.  Death stared at the window, holding his arms out when I lifted Kid up and placed him in Death’s arms.  

I stood up slowly, moving towards the window as the falcon did nothing but stare at me.  I moved towards the window, unlocked the glass and sliding the window open. 

The falcon shook it's body and wings, staring up at me when I opened the window. 

“Umm… can I help you?” I asked it, only receiving a screech in reply. 

I heard Kid begin to cry behind me, turning to see him clinging to Death’s shirt in fear, the screech scaring him. 

“Good job ya scared my kid,” I snorted, the falcon shaking it’s body again nonchalantly.  

Then, it spun it’s head around, shifting through its feathers as if looking for something.  I waited, hearing it coo and pull it head out from under its wing.

A piece of folded up paper was now wedged in it’s beak, a torn torn, crumbled, and had what looked to be blood stains on it. 

The falcon now stood completely still, it's eyes staring blankly at me, as if waiting. 

I rose a brow, cautiously taking the paper from its beak.  

To my shock, it nodded it's head, then turned around, giving its wings a few shakes before taking off into the air. 

Silence hung in the air, confusion washing over me like a waterfall of some kind.  I turned to Death, the man wearing the same look of confusion on his face as well. 

“Was that… a Peregrine Falcon?  They’re known to be the fasted bird of prey,” Death asked, bouncing Kid a bit more to try and calm him down.  

“I don’t really care what  _ kind _ of bird it was.  I’m just wondering what, or WHO sent a fucking falcon to deliver a message right to our window seal…” I replied, sitting down next to him and turning to the paper. 

Death leaned over, Kid sniffling a few times before drawing his attention to the paper in my hands as well.  I saw him reach for it a few times, only for Death to draw his hands back. 

I turned the paper over, seeing the other side of the folded message.  

I felt my heart stop, and dread wash over me. 

**V☆**

V☆?  Velvet☆Star…

It was a message from Velvet!

I quickly fumbled with the paper, the urgency in my chest overtaking.  I could see Death’s concern and worry after he too, saw the insignia. 

“That’s Velvet’s signature… but what on Earth is she doing sending a Peregrine Falcon to get info to us?” he asked, panic in his voice. 

I pursed my lips, still struggling to open the paper with my shaking hands, “It means she can’t contact us any other way.  It must be really important if she’s using the most obscure means to contact-”

I froze.  

I had finally opened the paper.  It was small, a piece of origami, actually.  With blood splatters on it's edges, and on corner torn off, it looked like it had been crushed and put through a washing machine.  

But it was the badly written message, in what looked like once again, calligraphy ink, that made me freeze, sweat, and shake in both fear and urgency.

_ “ _ **_THE TIME TO STRIKE IS NOW!  WAKKANAI, JAPAN! THE SIEGE UPON THE STAR CLAN WILL BE THE NIGHT OF THE TWENTIETH OF MARCH!  CARPE NOCTEM!”_ **

Death and I exchanged looks of worry, reading the bold words over and over. 

“The… The time to strike?  What does that mean?” Death asked, seemingly forgetting what Velvet had told us all those years ago. 

I looked up, worry written all over my face. 

“Death… remember when Velvet was returning to the Star Clan, and we asked her if there as a way for us to take them down so that she could remain here?” I asked, watching him nod his head. 

“Remember what she told us?  ‘The Star Clan will notice an attack on one of their bases and go into hiding, where they will be near impossible to find.  The only night you can claim the Star Clan all at once, is the crowning of the new Chieftain. The crowning of White☆Star… that’s gonna be…”

I looked at the date. 

“March 20th… three days from now… the time the Star Clan will be in one place is in three days.”

Death looked over at me, taking the paper and turning it round in his hand. 

“Which means… this isn’t just a message, it’s a heads up.” Death brought the paper close to his face, as if trying to see for any more small details. 

I felt my vision beginning to blur, the memories of Velvet leaving, and the potential fears of what could have possibly happened to her now that she had sent this… this distress signal and request. 

“We have to attack the Star Clan.”

“A siege?  Like, a whole, organized attack?  In just three days!?” 

After the message from Velvet had been received, I immediately called upon not only the DWMA military leaders, but also higher ups of the PMUD, like my right hand Andrei, and some of our other leaders of our new world-wide branches.

I nodded, placing the small paper in front of me on the conference table so that they could see it. 

“Yes.  I fully-fledged, full scaled attack.  The Star Clan’s base is located in Wakkanai, Japan, the northernmost city in Japan.  Once, every couple of decades, a new chieftain is crowned in this city. Then, and  _ only _ then, will the entirety of the Star Clan be in one place,” I explained, gesturing to the map that had been placed on the table at the beginning of the meeting. 

One of the military generals snarled, crossing his arms and givin me a stern glare. 

“And why haven’t we done anything about this in the past?  Instead of waiting for the whole goddamn cult to be in one spot, why not take them down piece by piece and destroy each base one by one!?” 

I glared, shaking my head at his ignorance. 

“And if that  _ was _ possible, do you really think I would’ve waited  _ this _ long to to say something about it?  The reason I didn’t give us the option to take down the bases one by one is because the moment we did, or even  _ tried _ , the Clan would scatter to god knows where.  And after that, the chances at getting rid of the whole organization become so slim, it won’t be possible,” I explained, leaning back in my chair.  

I got a few nods, but most of them gave me looks of confusion. 

“And how do we know that for certain?  It’s not like this information could’ve fallen from the sky how can we be sure that picking them off won’t work?  Besides, how do you know that March 20th is the  _ only _ day we have?  The fact that you know all of this information is rather suspicious if you ask me,” another butt in, a few of the military leaders nodding in agreement. 

I only scowled in anger, leaning forward and lacing my fingers together. 

“We received this information many years ago from a former member of the DWMA, named Velvet☆Star.  She was once a member of the Star Clan who left after realizing what her clan was doing. Star Clan children are raised to believe that the killing they’re doing is for the justice of the world, not actually for glory and money.  Velvet was one who realized this around ten years old, and left to join the DWMA. She was my personal assistant for four years before she returned in order to cease the surge of Shapeshifter murders that occured seven or so years ago.  We’ve remained in contact with her since, and she explained to us before she left that the only time where the Star Clan is gathered in one place is the crowning of a new Chieftain. She’s being heavily watched by the Star Clan now because of her secret contact with us, and this was the earliest she could get the information out to us.”

I cleared my throat, moving the papers aside to pull the map closer to me. 

“So, like I said.  We need to launch a full scale attack on the Star Clan in the next three days.  This’ll be the only chance we have to do this, and if we pass it up the Star Clan will not only continue to kill off innocents, but will also fall deeper into madness.  Any questions?” 

The table went silent.  Then, someone raised their hand. 

“Yes?” I asked, turning to one of my own members.  He twiddled his thumbs together, looking down at the report I had made for all of them.  

“L-Lady Elphaba, if I may?  Why is the PMUD getting involved in this?  This seems like something that the DWMa has covered with just the military,” he asked, receiving a few nods from other PMUD members. 

I smiled, leaning towards him with a smile. 

“The reason we’re getting involved is, not only am I the only one who can lead the attack, with my husband being bound here, but also one of our is in there.  Velvet not only worked for the DWMA, but also for us, being a Canis Shapeshifter. Plus, a few of you have family members that you’ve lost, am I right?” 

A few nodded, somber looks falling over their faces.  

I lowered my gaze, pulling out case files from underneath my report. 

“These people have been taken by the Star Clan, along with countless other DWMA members and magic users.  By having that Shapeshifter killing spree, killing families, and hurting my best friend, the Star Clan has made this  _ personal _ .” 

The whole table had gone silent when tossed the case files, shocked faces and tears erupting across the table. 

“That’s… that’s my SISTER!”

“I knew him, he was my classmate!”

“That’s my old roommate!”

“The Star Clan did this!?” 

I nodded, seeing their saddened and angered faces when they all turned to me. 

“So… how do you feel about that plan now?” I asked, watching the table begin to chatter amongst themselves.        

There will still a few who remained stern in their view against it, refusing to back down.  

“I still think that this is a bad idea!  This fight has nothing to do with us! So what if this gang has committed a murder or two, it’s not like they’ve turned into Kishins or anything!” one snapped, that being Alfred.  

To my utmost annoyance, that old coon wasn’t dead yet.  He still tried to worm his way up to the top ranks alongside Death and I, and he was getting more and more desperate with his methods. 

Honestly, he’d do the whole organization a favor if he just went and died already.  

“For your information, Alfred, the entirety of the Star Clan, save Velvet, our informative and comrade, have all fallen to madness and have had their souls turned to Kishin Eggs.  Which means, they are  _ all _ on Lord Death’s hit list, and if you still don’t believe, take a look-” I rustled through my bag and pulled out a map, “-At  _ this _ chart.”

I laid down a map of Japan, turning it around to show it to him.  The country was dotted with small red dots, showing the concentrations of Kishin Eggs.  Japan wasn’t very active, for most people were reserved and had no desire for such madness.  

But, I pointed to the top of the country, on the Hokkaido island.  A large density of red dots spotted the very tip of the island, and I also pointed to others heavily populated spots in the nearby countries, showing other Star Clan bases. 

“All of these, are Star Clan.  The only reason Japan is even on our list, is because of the Star Clan.  So try and tell me again that the Star Clan aren’t a bunch of evil murderers.  And tell me again how taking them down isn’t the best idea? And tell me  _ again _ how rescuing one of our most loyal members how is currently sacrificing her life and freedom in order to give this info out to us and bring down the evil she was forced into?  Tell me again, how that’s a bad idea?” 

The whole table went silent, staring at Alfred with amused looks as the old man looked down at his lap in embarrassment. 

“I… uh-I-”

“Yeah, you can’t, so shut the hell up old man.  Dominic, how quickly can you get the troops rounded up, and how many do you think you can send out?” I asked, turning to the leader of the DWMA Military Branch. 

Dominic smiled, patting the papers in front of him. 

“That’ll depend on how many Star Clan members there are, milady,” he answered.  

I nodded, racking my brain to try and remember how many members there where per base. 

“Oh… how many bases were there?  Ah, there are ten! And there are only about ten to fifteen people in each, with Japan’s base having fifty… so a little under two hundred people.” I explained, pointing to each base as I spoke. 

Dominic nodded, writing some of the things I said down.  

“So… only about two hundred warriors at the least… so, maybe a mobilization of five or six hundred to overpower them by sheer force of numbers,” he suggested, giving me a chance to see his plan. 

I looked it over, watching him work out a battle plan in his head. 

I smiled, “That’ll be perfect Dominic.  And send our soldiers who show endurance against cold climates and can fight against a whole army of ninjas, because the element of surprise is the Star Clan’s prime battle tactic,” I added, watching him scribble it down. 

I cleared my throat, straightening my back to give out my last commands. 

“Peter, contact the DWMA Japanese Branch and have them evacuate the city, because the Star Clan might try and lead us there in order to cause causality.  And tell the citizens the reason for the evacuation is for a medical outbreak, the Star Clan cares not for that business so they won’t move.” 

He nodded, standing up and walking out.

I turned to Spirit, who had accompanied me to the meeting. 

“Spirit, roundup our best meisters and weapons, but do  _ not _ let any student in on this mission, I don’t want children getting involved in this potential bloodbath.  Work with Dominic to find the right balance in soldier and weapon-meister partnerships.” 

The two nodded, moving out of the room. 

I then made my next string of commands to Andrei. 

“Andrei, go with them and see about adding in of few of our fighters as well.  Also contact our Japan Branch as well and have them assist in the evacuation of the city.  And send out a warning to the magic user communities surrounding the areas of a potential threat should we fail to keep the fight in one place.” 

He nodded, standing up and giving me a small bow before moving to leave the room. 

I huffed, “Everyone else, make the announcement to the DWMA of this attack, but leave out all the info that I’ve labeled confidential in your files.  Assist in anyway you can, and come to me if there are any problems  _ immediately _ , do I make myself clear?” 

They all nodded, a few did so begrudgingly, I might add. 

Before they all stood up, one raised their hand. 

“If I may, what are you going to do?” 

I smiled, pulling out my phone and moving through my contacts. 

“I’m gonna call a friend of mine.”

“So, it’s finally that time huh?” 

I nodded, watching a few of the soldiers go by as they prepared. 

It was now two days till the attack, and the DWMA was bustling with activity.  Many people had volunteers to be in the attack, either to get a good fight or because they had some bad run ins with the Star Clan themselves. 

I had called Astoria to the DWMA to help me, wanting her with me when we went to get Velvet. 

“Yeah.  After seven years of waiting, we can finally take down the Star Clan after all they’ve done to people in the past.  And for the things they’ve done to Velvet as well,” I answered, seeing her nod in agreement. 

Astoria had left her sons with Sound since, luckily and quite coincidentally, George was away again. 

Not only did I want her to fight alongside me in order to look for Velvet, but she was also one of the best fighters that I knew.  Unlike Velvet and I, who both rely on our brain and brawn separately, Astoria relied on her small structure and light weight to provide her with speed.  She snuck up on her opponents and then take them before they knew she was there. 

Kind of like a ninja in a way, but she only relied on her speed and stealth more than her brain, unlike Velvet. 

Astoria sighed, running a hand through her hair has the soldiers continued to either train for the fight or make preparations.  

“It’s just… kinda surreal, ya know?  We’re finally getting Velvet back after seven long years of waiting.  I’m both, excited… and scared.”

I rose a brow, turning to the small albino with confusion. 

“Scared?  What are you scared of?  Fighting the Star Clan?” I asked.  

She shook her head, looking down at her hand. 

“What state is Velvet gonna be in when we see her?  I mean, we’ve been in and out of contact for a few years, and everytime we see her, she’s looked fine, but ever since the Star Clan seemed to, get on her case, she’s appeared worse and worse each time.  What will she be like when we finally get there?” she asked, looking up at me with a worried gaze. 

I pursed my lips, looking down at my feet in thought. 

She had a point.   _ Would _ Velvet been in tip top condition when we saw her?  Would she be all beat up? Would she be locked up? Or worse case scenario, the Star Clan found out about her message to us, and killed her? 

The last one made me shudder in fear, causing me to shake my head and try to get rid of the disturbing thoughts of walking into the Star Clan only to find Velvet dead. 

In the end, I only shrugged, watching the last of the soldiers come by, salute us, and walked off. 

“Just under forty-eight hours, and we’re a-go,” I whispered, pulling out a small notebook from my pocket, checking off a few things. 

Astoria nodded, stretching her arms up and turning to face me. \

“So, what’s next on the list?” she asked, moving closer to look at my little checklist. 

I held it, pointing at a few of the bullet points, “Well, we have the troops all selected and are getting them ready for the mobilization here soon.  We’re leaving for Japan a day early to set up base in Wakkanai and hopefully get the jump on the Clan. Velvet told me that the Star Clan is usually pretty tight on security and making sure they don’t get caught, but the crowning of a new Chieftain is such a big event, that they forget all perimeter checks, scouting, and even setting up guards because everyone wants to see the event,” I explained, remembering the small briefing that Velvet gave me right before she left. 

Astoria rose her brow, “Uh… really?  They just… forgot to take  _ any _ security measures before this thing?  They’re all in one place and they probably throw a huge party afterwards how stupid can they be?!” 

I rose a brow, giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“Remember what Velvet said?  How they’re smart when they’re killing and fighting and keeping their bases hidden?  Well… according to her, that’s the  _ only _ thing they’re smart about.  That’s another reason that the Star Clan wants Velvet so much, she’s smart.  Like, really,  _ really _ smart.  They look like brick walls compared to her.  Velvet told me the only one who seemed to be almost as smart as she was is White☆Star.  And since this is his big day, he’ll be too busy basking in his own ego to notice us creeping up on his backside.”

Astoria frowned, rolling her eyes and looking down at her phone. 

“So, how will we get Velvet out?” 

I opened my mouth to suggest something, but another voice came out. 

Or, another person spoke, that is. 

“I know.”

Astoria and I jumped, whirling around to see a young student standing before us.  When he got there was beyond me, but he looked to be about sixteen at the oldest. 

“Uh… hello?  Can we help you?” I asked, the boy nodding his head. 

“Really, it’s how I can help you.  You’re talking about how you’re going to get Missus Velvet out of the Star Clan base, and I know where she is in the base and how we can get her out.”

I felt a wave of confusion wash over me, staring down at this boy as if he had grown a second head. 

“I-I’m sorry?” I asked, wondering how on Earth this child knew what we were talking about and seemingly had the answer to said question.

“You’re looking for a way to get Missus Velvet out of the Star Clan bass right?  Well I can help you. I know where she’ll be and the route she wants us to take to get her to safety,” he answered plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

Astoria and I exchanged looks of bewilderment, both thinking the exact same thing.

_ Who the hell was this kid?  And how the hell did he know all of this? _

I decided to shake my head, and look back down at him.

“What’s your name kid?” I asked, slightly smirking at the frown he gave me after calling him kid.

“The name’s Sid.  Sid Barrett, a meister in the EAT class and my weapon partner is the Demon Knife Mira Naigus!  And I’m sixteen, I’m not a child! Ya old hag...” He answered, peeved at my undermining tone. 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristle in anger, wondering who the  **hell** he thought he was talking to me like that. 

But, Astoria beat me to the scolding.  She stepped in between me and him, crossed arms and a firm, angry mom stare.

“Ok, you listen here  _ boy.   _ I do  _ not  _ tolerate anyone who disrespects my friends for asking a question so simple as  _ what is your name _ .  Now I don’t care what information you have about Velvet or how the hell you got it, you will  **not** speak to your elders and superiors and such a disrespectful tone!  You will apologize for that comment  _ right now _ , or I’ll have you suspended for behavioral issues because  _ clearly _ , a child like you doesn’t have respect for people they just met!  Do I make myself clear?” 

...Damn Astoria. 

The boy, or Sid, stared down at Astoria fearfully, apparently not expecting the ferocity the came from her.  He ended up nodding, looking down at his feet, and shuffling them in embarrassment. 

“Uh… y-yes ma’am,” he looked up at me, “Sorry for… calling you that.  I just hate when people belittle me like that.”

I sighed, shaking my head with an amused smile.  

“Hey, the reason I called you kid is because you’re a student, which by default makes you under eighteen, therefor making you a child, and I didn’t know what your name was.  Now I’m sorry if you took my words as an insult, but it still wasn’t an excuse to snap at me. But, I both appreciate and accept your apology. Now, if we can be done with the first meeting bantering, what info about Velvet do you… somehow  _ miraculously  _ have for us.” 

He coughed into his fist, straightening his back out to deliver his message.  

“I went on a mission to Japan, about a year ago, when I met her.  She was enslaved to the Star Clan, and desperate for assistance in something very,  _ very _ , important.” 

Astoria and I shared confused glances, but remained silent for him to continue. 

“She was shocked to see a member of the DWMA so close to Wakkanai, but she asked me for a favor.  She asked me remain in contact with her for the next year, and to give you the rest of the information that you’ll need to make this as successful as possible.  There’s something about her… medical condition that’s the most important factor in her rescue.”

Both Astoria and I shared another, more nervous glance this time around. 

“What about her medical condition?  Is she sick?” I asked. Sid shook his head, rubbing his arm nervously. 

“N-No, she’s not sick.  She’s the opposite of sick… really.  She’s uh… she’s just, not gonna be the only one we’re rescuing… in a way.  Well, if the date she told me is spot on… March 20th will be the day things get tricky.  What’s the day we attack?” He looked up from his feet, staring at us awaiting our answer. 

I pursed my lips, worrying about Velvet and how this could get worse.  

“Um… March 20th is the day we’re going.  Will that, make things worse at all?” I asked, watching him puff his cheeks out.  

“Uhh… maybe.  It’ll depend on whether or not she’s already had… it.  If not then it may be a bit harder,” he explained. 

Astoria made a noise next to me, narrowing her eyes and stepping forward. 

“She’s had what?  Is there something she’s supposed to have on the 20th?” she asked.  

Sid looked down nervously, rubbing his hands together. 

“Y-Yes… she’s um… she’s uh… p-p-p…”

And, it dawned on me.  

Why he was so nervous to say this, I wasn’t sure.  But I suddenly put all the pieces together in my head. 

Velvet wasn’t sick, but there was some kind of medical condition that crippled her, she was supposed to  _ have _ something on March 20th, and apparently, she wouldn’t be the only one we’re rescuing? 

“Sid?  Is… Velvet… pregnant?” 

Astoria gave me a startled look, as if not expecting me to have a guess as… severe as that.  

Sid looked down, nodding his head nervously. 

“Y-Yes, she is.  She became that way, I think late last year, August or July maybe…”

Astoria and I gasped in unison.  

“Wait, that means she was in her first month when  _ you _ had Kid!” Astoria cried, her hands running through her hair coarsely.  

I felt a cold dread wash over me.  That’s why Velvet got sick when she was here for Kid’s birth.  She was pregnant herself!

I lifted my hand and grabbed a lock of my hair, hundreds of thoughts running my head. 

Her due date was the day we were set to attack.  That made things even more complicated than they already were.  

“So… what do we do?” Sid asked, waiting for our responses to his information. 

Astoria and I both remained silent for a few moments, trying to wrap our heads around all of this.  

We both glanced at each other, worry and confusion on our faces.  

I sighed, turning to Astoria fully. 

“You’re the doctor Astoria.  What should we do to make a safe passage for her to escape?” I asked, knowing that she was the best one of the three of us to make this decision. 

I watched her put her head down in thought, rubbing her chin. 

She looked up at Sid, her brows furrowed. 

“Sid, where exactly will Velvet be at the time of the attack?” she asked, Sid snapping from his fearful trance at the sudden command. 

“Everyone will be gathered in the center of the cmap in order to witness the crowning of the Chieftain.  However, Missus Velvet will be far off to the side, in a small medical tent located a considerable distance from the rest of the camp.  The Star Clan are firm believers of the whole, survival of the fittest thing, so their medical tent is really a, go over there and try not to die and we’ll check on you in five days kinda tent.  And with the ceremony overlooking her needs, no one will be over there. Even when we initiate the attack, the chances of a member going towards to check on her safety is slim to none.”

Astoria looked over at me, stuffing her hands in her pockets. 

“So if Velvet will be off to the side, I think our best course of action will be to sneak into the camp while the ceremony is taking place, and get a headstart on transporting her.  We’re gonna have to go slowly, because if she is really pregnant, there’s a stronger chance she’ll be in either the early stages of labor, or already in active labor. We can only hope that she isn’t too far along and we can get her out of the camp’s range before setting the attack in motion.” 

I nodded, looking down at Sid. 

“I hate to say this… but you’ll need to accompany us on this endeavour.”

Sid’s eyes popped open, staring at me slack jawed in shock. 

“W-Wait, really?!” he cried, a small smile crawling on his face. 

But I only narrowed my eyes in anger at his raising enthusiasm. 

“This isn’t something to be happy about Sid.  This isn’t like one of your little missions where you’re sent off to get a small time demon surrounded by police.  This is an army of fully fledged assassins that  _ will _ kill you with no hesitation whatsoever.  People are gonna die in this fight, and not just the Star Clan, DWMA and even PMUD soldiers will die in this operation, there’s no way around it.  I don’t want you to be happy or excited about this. We are going to  _ kill people _ .  I know you’re only around sixteen years, that much I can assume, but you’re the one who will know  _ exactly  _ where Velvet will be at any given time.  If there was anyway for me to leave you here, I would.  But you know the layout of the camp. Your presence will move mountains in this operation.  But I will not have you bragging or boasting about taking place in what’s gonna be one of the worst DWMA bloodbaths of the decade, do you understand me?”

Sid seemed to whimper, nodding his head. 

Astoria smacked me in the arm, glaring at me. 

_ “Was that really necessary?  You could’ve gone a little easier on him _ ,” she hissed, not amused by my direct approach. 

I leaned down to hiss back,  _ “You really expect me to sugar coat this?  How can I, this is gonna be bloodbath no matter how I try and put it, he needs to be prepared _ .”

Astoria and I ceased our little spat when Sid rose his hand.  

He had a slightly terrified look upon his face, trembling where he stood.  I turned back to him, nodding my head.

“Yes?” 

He put his hand down, rubbing his hands against his pants nervously.  He looked up at us fearfully. 

“Is… Is Missus Velvet gonna die?” he asked, biting his lips to supress what looked like tears. 

Astoria and I exchanged worried looks.  He was more concerned about Velvet than he was about himself.  

And, I wish that I could’ve said no to reassure him.  But, not only was I unsure myself if Velvet would survive, it’s not what happened anyway…

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna do everything we can to get Velvet back to the DWMA, alright?” Astoria smiled, patting Sid on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.  Sid nodded, returning the smile, turning back to me with a more determined stare. 

“I’ll help you in anyway I can Miss Elphaba.  Use me as you need to!” he declared proudly, giving me a salute.  

I smiled nervously, trying to seem normal. 

Not only where we going against the entirety of the Star Clan, we were bringing a child with us  _ and _ to put a cherry on top of the whole situation, Velvet was pregnant, and her due date was the day of the attack. 

I prayed for the best outcome, wanting everything to work out for all of us.  

But… like always with everything I prayed for…

It never worked out in my favor. 

“Are you sure about this Elphie?” 

On the evening of March 19th, I was preparing for the siege.  We were going to leave a day early in order to make base south of Wakkanai and settle ourselves before we began the attack. 

And, I was in process of saying goodbye to Death and Kid. 

“Yes, I’m sure Death.  I’ll only be gone for about three days,” I smiled, cupping his cheek reassuringly.  

Death smiled, looking down at his feet nervously.  Kid was wriggling around in his arms, reaching out towards me.  

“Momma!  Momma!” he cried, holding his hands out.  I giggled, reaching forward and taking his little hands. 

“Yep.  Momma’s gonna have to go away for a bit, but you can stay here with Daddy until I get home okay?” I cooed, kissing his forward.  

Kid squealed, patting my face happily. 

I yelped in surprise when Death took his spare arm and pulled me to his chest.  When he pressed his forehead to mine, I smiled and closed my eyes and pressed back against him. 

“I’m gonna be fine Death.  I’ll bring Velvet back and myself safe and sound, alright?” I whispered, trying to calm his anxiety twisted aura.  

I heard him sigh, his crimson eyes opening to stare into mine.  

“Just promise me you’ll come home to us safe and sound alright?” he asked, his eyes filled with worry and fear. 

I smiled, leaning forward to give him a reassuring kiss. 

“I’ll be alright.  I’ll be home before you know it.  Just make sure the house doesn’t burn down while I’m gone okay?” I teased, kissing his cheek.  

Death rolled his eyes, nuzzling me with his nose.  

“I’ve lived in this house for nearly eight hundred years without you, I think I can handle another two or three extra days,” he sighed, receiving a laugh from me. 

“Yeah, well in those days you were by yourself.  Now you got our little blossom in watch over. Are you sure you’ll be fine?” I asked, patting Kid’s head.  

Death nodded, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Kid’s head.  

“I’ll be okay, and so will he.  Won’t we buddy?” he cooed, giving Kid a little eskimo kiss.  He squealed in happiness, grabbing Death’s face. 

“Daddy!” he cried, making Death and I smile fondly at him. 

“Make sure you bring everyone home safely.  We’ll be here,” he smiled, kissing me another kiss. 

I kissed him back, remaining on his lips for a few seconds longer before pulling away.  I picked up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. We moved out of the living room, walking down the stairs to the foyer.  I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, opening the door. 

Astoria was waiting on the doorstep, bundled up with her bag filled to the brim with food and medical supplies.  

“We ready to go?”  she asked. I nodded, walking down the steps and to her side.  

Death took up at the doorway, Kid sitting in his arm.  He reached out towards me, his lip beginning to tremble. 

Death began to bounce slightly, tucking Kid to his chest. 

“Aw don’t cry, she’ll be back soon don’t worry,” he said, trying to keep Kid from bursting into the incoming tantrum. 

I smiled, walking back a little to go up and cup his face. 

“Aw, don’t cry my little blossom, Momma will be home soon.  You be good for your Daddy okay?” I cooed, kissing his forehead.  

Kid sniffled, grabbing my face for a little bit before letting go, giving me a few waves. 

I smiled, waving back before walking down the stairs again.  Astoria smiled at me, “You ready?” 

I nodded, sucking in a breath and stepping forward. 

“Let’s do this.”

_ “Charlie Team in position, we’re ready to rumble!” _

_ “Beta Team in position, ready for your orders.” _

I pulled out the radio, shifting my position in the tree.  I held down the talk switch, “Copy that, stand by all units.”

I put the radio back in my pocket, leaning against the trunk.  

Astoria shifted below me, pulling out what sounded like her water bottle. 

“How are we doing?” she asked, talking to Sid, who was on the branch between us. 

He checked his watch, looking out onto the camp in the distance. 

“The ceremony should be starting in a few minutes.  They’re very punctual about this kind of thing. A few more minutes and we can mobilize to get Velvet out.  We need to be in and out in five minutes, otherwise they may get suspicious or even catch us in the act. We’ll need to act fast and careful,” He explained. 

He gestured towards the camp, pointing at one tent located off to the side of the group of small buildings, the tent the Velvet was in. 

“Are we sure that we don’t have to worry about security?  It wouldn’t make any sense for them not to put up at least a guard or two around the crowd,” I asked, Sid nodding in response.  

“The only thing they have in security right now is having a few people stand a bit distant from the rest of the crowd and listening for any intruders.  But, since Star Clan bases are well hidden, they’re not worried too much about any invasions,” he explained. Astoria snorted, leaning over to smirk up at me. 

“Well we’re about to ruin their day huh?” she sniggered.  I smiled, nodding and turning back to the base. 

I heard voice calling out, like some kind of announcer.  

I saw Sid jump up, hopping up another branch or two to see. 

“The ceremony is starting.  We need to go now!” he whispered, motioning for Astoria and I to follow her.  

I stood up, looking down at Astoria and gesturing up towards me. 

The albino jumped up the branches and flanked my side, the two of us looking down at Sid. 

“Lead the way-” I pulled my radio up to my face, “-All units standby!  Alpha team heading in to retrieve the hostage. Standby until I give the all clear, than advance!”

I received a bunch of yes ma’ams back to back, before jumping down and following Sid through the woods.  

Sadly, we only made it a minute through the forest. 

I’m not sure how, but someone, and I think I know who, either stopped us or heard through from nearly a mile away and over the loud chatter of the rest of the clan. 

“We’ll approach from the east.  The east side of the medical tent faces the woods, so if we go far enough out and go in straight from the woods, we should be able to get Missus Velvet and get the heck out of-”

I heard a whizzing noise shooting towards us.  When I looked up, I saw a single arrow flying through the wood. 

“SID LOOK OUT!”

I jumped up and tackled him, throwing him to the ground just as the arrow sailed past us and into the ground. 

Astoria jumped back at my sudden action, a few blades popping out her arms and sides in shock. 

“Elphaba!  Where did that come from!?” she screamed, her head whirled about. 

My ear twitched.  There were footsteps sailing towards us. 

They found us. 

“ALL TEAMS ADVANCE!  THE AMBUSH HAS FAILED GO NOW!!” I pulled up my radio and screamed into it, lifting Sid into my arm and pulling out a makeshift tail and snatching Astoria up.  

I pulled out my wings and sailed up just as three Star Clan assassins launched at us.  I saw DWMA soldiers jump out of bushes and trees at the assassins, who had shot from their base to the outskirts where we were in what seemed like an instant. 

“How did they see us!?” Astoria yelled, flailing around when I sailed upwards and down towards the base.  The DWMA has surrounded the camp, making sure that no Star Clan member would escape from any direction. We had hoped to keep them in one general area by sneaking up on them. 

But now, DWMA and Star Clan were scattered everywhere.  

I shook my head, looking down at the base. 

“I’m not sure!  Maybe they did have a security system set up after all!”

I felt Sid shake his head, panic filling his soul. 

“No that’s impossible!  Missus Velvet said they never put up security on these days!  It doesn’t make sense!” he shouted, flailing under my arm. 

I sighed, ducking around under air currents and making a break for the tent. 

“Who cares right now!  We need to get Velvet out of here now!” I shouted, dodging a few arrows that shot towards us. 

Who knew how they saw us.  I’m guessing someone saw us on the outskirts and tried to shoot us, not only warning us to stay away, but also to warn their fellow Star Clan members of an intruder. 

And now, the fight became ten times harder in a mere few seconds. 

I shot fire down towards the group of members making a break for it, lighting up a few trees along with the runaways. 

“Damn assassins.  Cowards, the whole lot of them!” I spat, flying down to grab a few with my feet and snap a few necks. 

I landed in front of the tent, dropping Sid and Astoria at my sides.  A group of Star Clan members jumped from the bushes, one at each of us. 

The one that targeted me was a small woman, who went right for my neck. 

I lifted my hand and blocked her attack, seizing her face.  

I felt a wave of shock wash over me when I saw her face. 

She had large, horrific boar like fangs protruding from behind her lips.  Her eyes were wild as well, her scaleras solid black with X like pupils. 

She had a Kishin Egg soul. 

And when I looked around, at the people Sid and Astoria were wrestling with, they two had strange, in-human like qualities about them.  

Had this whole Clan fallen beyond the realm of humanity? 

Did that mean Velvet was…

I couldn’t finish that thought.  The woman sunk her teeth into my hand, piercing through my skin. 

I yelled, throwing her down against the dirt, hearing her screech like a wild animal in anger. 

I solidified my arm into steel, my Steel Dragon side taking over.  I lunged at the woman, dodging her swipe at my head and thrusting my hand into her chest. 

The woman screeched as I pulled out her soul, her body exploding into red dust and swirling into my hand. 

I bite down on the Egg, swallowing it has I turned to slam my fist into the man Sid was fighting. 

The man screamed as his neck was snapped, bursting into the red dust. 

“Stay on your guard Sid!  This isn’t training!” I yelled, seizing the back of his shirt and lifting him up and throwing him behind me when another assassin lunged at us.  

I plunged my hand into his chest, ripping out yet another Kishin Egg soul. 

“Astoria, these Star Clan people, they’re all Kishin Eggs!” I yelled, turning around to her her bashing two heads together. 

“Yeah, I noticed!” she yelled, taking the souls and stuffing them into her pocket. 

I dropped sid when the small wave of Star Clan ceased, turning to the tent. 

Before I could move, a scream emitted from behind it’s curtain. 

Astoria and I both exchanged panicked looks, Astoria running forward and ripping the tent open.  

“VELVET!” 

I rushed forward, stopping a foot behind Astoria. 

My heart stopped at what I saw.  

Velvet was sitting in the center of the tent, bent over in what appeared to be pain.  

Her arm was cast over her stomach, which was swollen due to her pregnancy.  There was a small pool of blood underneath her, her body shaking. 

She slowly turned to us, her big, emerald eyes wide with pain.  Tears were rolling down her cheek. 

“A-A-Astoria… Elphie… p-please…”

Astoria lunged forward, throwing her bag down at her side and moving in front of Velvet. 

“How long have you been having contractions?” Astoria asked, pulling out two first aid kits and a pair of gloves. 

Velvet groaned, leaning back so that Astoria could get a look at her. 

“I-I don’t know!  A few hours maybe?  They’ve been happening all day and most of yesterday, and I don’t feel good right now…” she explained, trying to move a sack off to her side behind her. 

I rushed over and put the sack behind her, giving her something to lean on.  

Astoria ducked down, overlooking Velvet a few more times before looking up at me with a panicked expression.  

“Elphie, she’s in active labor!  There’s no way we can move her, she’s minutes away from pushing this baby out!” she announced, pulling out a tin bowl and a large liter bottle of water. 

I felt the blood drain from my face, hearing the fighting outside get even worse. 

“Wh-What!?  Are you sure!?” I cried, hearing Sid engage in a fight outside. 

Astoria grunted in response, slipping on the gloves and moving Velvet’s clothes around. 

“Yes I am!  We need to deliver this baby now!  Elphaba, you and Sid need to stand guard at the door.  Guard this tent with your life! Now go, let me deal with Velvet!” 

I nodded, taking another glance at Velvet.  

Before I could leave however, I felt a hand grab my wrist.  I turned around to see Velvet holding me back, a fearful look on her face. 

I stood still for a few seconds, giving Velvet a soft look.  I squeezed her hand, turning around for a few moments to take her hand into both of my own. 

“Hey, I’m not gonna let anything happen you ya here?  You just sit tight, Astoria will help you get through this.  Trust me, she’s good at this,” I whispered, doing my best to reassure Velvet. 

She smiled, giving me a weak nod before suddenly doubling over in pain, another contraction making her double over.  

I put her hand down, giving her a few shoulder pats of reassurance before jumping to my feet and rushing out of the tent. 

I immediately threw a fist at one of the assassins right outside, knocking one off of Sid who was struggling with the two that were there.  

I grabbed the other assassin and threw him off, flinging rock pillars into their bodies and destroying them both.  

I gave Sid a hard glare, throwing him behind me. 

“Okay, I’m gonna give you task.  You need to go into fray and find Stein and Spirit!   _ Avoid fighting at all costs!   _ I can’t afford to leave the tent and have it overrun.  You go and find them and tell them they need to get over now!”  

Sid nodded, whirling around and running off into fray.

I stood by the tent entrance, hearing Velvet scream out in pain.  

It made my blood boil, my anger over what the Star Clan had done to her.  Beat her, enslaved her, worst of all, raped her and forced to bare the child of the man who enslaved her.

Any Star Clan assassin that tried to burn, sneak, or even force their way in, I eliminated. 

I waited for Sid to return, making sure to keep tabs on his wavelength to make sure he didn’t die or anything.

Another Star Clan assassin rushed up to me, but this one stopped a few meters from me, a coy smile on his face. 

His solid, black eyes seemed to twinkle.

**“Well, well, well.  So this is the great Dragon Witch.  We’ve heard stories about you…”**

My eyes widened in shock.  It was the first time in years, try centuries that had called me by my title.

“How do you know that name?” I asked, my fist clenching in defense.

The assassin smirked, flashing a toothy grin and revealing his michmatched fangs.

**“Oh don’t be so modest.  We’ve heard legends about you.  A woman who became so powerful that she not only decimated the Witch Order, but also subdued the great Lord Death into obeying her orders.  And, an even more popular rumor, is that the** **_Dragon_ ** **part of your title is more true that meets the eye,”** he explained, pulling out his knife.

I smirked, giggling at the subduing of Death part.  The assassin rose a brow, stepping forward cautiously.

**“What’s so funny?  Was there something I said?”** He asked.  I looked up, humming gently to myself.

“No, no.  It’s just that your story is  _ mostly _ accurate.  There’s one tiny little detail that you misheard somewhere down the line.  I didn’t  _ subdue _ Lord Death…” I shoved my toes into the ground and caused the dirt underneath him to soften.

I watched him sink into the ground, screaming in agony as he was encased in the earth. 

“...I  _ married  _ Lord Death.”

When he disappeared, I saw Sid rush towards me with Spirit and Stein flanking his sides.  

“Missus Elphaba, I got them!” He called, trying to rush into the tent behind me. 

I seized the back of his collar, yanking him out and in front of me before he could make it in.

“I don’t think so little man.  Leave them alone. Spirit, Stein, I’m gonna need you two over here.  Turns out we can’t move Velvet, she’s having her baby now.”

Their jaws dropped, exchanging looks of bewilderment before turning back to me.

“Wait-she’s having her baby  _ now?! _  Like right at this very moment now?!” Spirit screamed.

Velvet’s scream of pain answered his question, making me turn my head towards the tent.

“Yes,  _ now.   _ You three stay here and help me make sure this tent stays safe, you hear me!?” I shouted, turning around to stare all three of them down. 

And thankfully, all I got were nods, the three turning around to face the assassins that kept flooding in.  I cracked my knuckles. 

“Let’s get this party started shall we?” 

I’d say, it was maybe an hour of fighting before anything happened.  The Star Clan proved to be more of challenging fight than we had anticipated.  But then again, fighting was their main way of life, so their skill was of course honed and nearly unmatched. 

But, out forces proved to also be not only good fighters against them once the assassins had lost the element of surprise, but also with sheer force in numbers.  Whenever I looked over the field to try and get a handle on how things were going, I would notice a group of maybe six or seven DWMA soldiers ganging up on two or three assassins.  

But after the long hour, the fighting seemed as if it would never end.  While we could overpower them, they proved they were pretty good at  _ outrunning _ us.  

Chasing them down to make sure not one escaped became a routine for maybe fifteen minutes in the fight, when the Star Clan were given orders to retreat after hearing their new Chieftain, or nearly crowned Chieftain White☆Star, had engaged in a fight with a “traitorous samurai”.  

I’d have to find him later and thank him.  

But, after killing yet another group of assassins, Astoria suddenly popped out of the tent.  

“Elphie!  Get in here real quick!” she cried, waving me in before ducking back in.  

I turned to the three boys, telling them quickly to hold down the fort before I went into the tent. 

When I went into the tent, I was greeted with a horrible sight.  

There was blood, everywhere.  Astoria’s supplies where scattered everywhere, and the water she had gathered was gone, the bowl stained in red.  

When I looked up at Velvet, she was still laying back on the bag, but her lower torso was near drenched in blood.  

When I looked up, Velvet was cradling a small bundle of rags, the most exhausted yet love filled look on her face I had ever seen. 

I turned to Astoria, who was doing her best to wipe the blood off of Velvet.

“So… how did it go?” I asked, walking over to sit next to Velvet.

Astoria let out a heavy sigh, her eyes falling to the ground somberly.

“She… She’s lost a lot of blood.  If she stays put, she may hold out long enough for us to get her to a hospital nearby.  But the chances of that happening are… low. But, the good news is, her baby is perfectly healthy.”

She gestured to the blankets in Velvet’s arms, Velvet’s eyes never wavering from it.

I slowly moved up, peering over the rim of the blankets to see her baby.

The fear I had been feeling vanished for a moment.  I smiled warmly when I saw the soft, sleeping face of her baby.  His skin was still nice and pink from birth, but the darkness of his skin shown through.

On top of his head where little, wispy blue hairs, much brighter in hue than Velvet’s own.  He had his hands tucked up to his face, sleeping soundly against his mother’s chest, deaf to the war outside.

I smiled, gazing down at the small infant. 

“Oh Velvet…” I whispered, feeling my heart swell up with love.  

Velvet chuckled, nodding her head as if answering my silent question. 

“I know… this is my baby… my son…” she whispered, leaning down to nuzzle the top of his head.  

He cooed gently in his sleep, turning upward to sink into his mother’s embrace.  

I smiled, finding it slightly amusing how all of us had managed to have sons only and no daughters.  Astoria caught on to my giggle, her brow raising in curiosity. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked.  I shook my head, reaching up to gently pat the baby. 

“All of us so far have managed to have sons.  Maybe it's a curse amongst us,” I joked, Astoria and Velvet laughing with me.  

We returned to silence, all of us looking down at the baby.  

“What’s his name?” Astoria asked, sitting down next to her.

Velvet smiled, tucking him closer to her before answering.

“When I found out… that I was going to have a baby, the Star Clan told me I was to have a boy, and name him White☆Star.  White☆Star has been the traditional name for future chiefs for generations. But… of course… I’m not traditional in anyway.  I didn’t want my son’s name to be White☆Star. The name White☆Star sounds pure, a name that a saint of some kind. But he’s evil, with a heart as black as night.  I wanted my son’s name to be fierce, a name that would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, but at the same time… for his heart to be pure as gold.”

Astoria and I smiled warmly at her story, exchanging looks of wonder before turning back to her and her baby.

“So.. what  _ is _ his name?” 

Velvet made the softest smile I had ever seen her make, lowering her head down to gently place it against her baby’s.

“...Black☆Star.  His name is Black☆Star.”

Astoria and I smiled, feeling some slight warmth build up in my chest. 

“It’s a beautiful name Velvet,” I whispered, watching the new mother smile happily. 

“Thank you Elphie.  But… I can’t stay happy for too long… I’m worried,” she explained, looking up at us. 

Astoria and I hummed in unison, Astoria lowering herself down to sit next to me. 

“What are you worried about hun?” Astoria asked, watching Velvet look back down at Black☆Star. 

“I’m just… I wonder where he’ll end up.  I’ve asked someone whom I’ve gotten to know to take him, the samurai that you may have either seen or heard of.”

I looked up, remembering hearing something about a samurai fighting White☆Star. 

“Yes!  I heard about that!  The samurai is currently fighting White☆Star if I remember corre-”

“WHAT!?  FIGHTING WHITE☆STAR!?”

Velvet shrieked in fear, causing Black☆Star to start wailing in freight.  Velvet jumped, tucking him to her chest and rocking him gently. 

“Oh goodness, shh, shh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.  Mommy’s just scared…”

Astoria and I exchanged worriedly glances in response to Velvet’s cry of fear. 

“Is it… bad, that this samurai is fighting White☆Star?” I asked.  Velvet nodded furiously, moving around so that Black☆Star could nurse before she continued. 

“Yes, yes it is!  I told Mifune to stay  _ far  _ away from him during this fight, because White☆Star WILL kill him!  Mifune is the one who’s supposed to take Black☆Star, but if he’s fighting White☆Star, who knows what’ll happen to him!” she cried, biting her lip in frustration. 

I sighed heavily, moving away to look outside the tent. 

Stein and Spirit gave me thumbs up, letting me know that no Star Clan members where nearby. 

I ducked back in, “I’m not sure where this samurai… Mifune you called him?  I don’t know where he is, but we can try to look for him after we’ve got you in a safe location.” 

Velvet looked down, moving slightly before looking up at me somberly. 

“Well… to be honest with you, Elphie, I wanted you to be the one to fight White☆Star…”

My eyes widened in shock. 

“I know how powerful you are, you displayed that excelently when we met, and I knew that you would be able to kill him.  But now… who knows what's happened.”

I smiled, nodding my head. 

“Don’t worry, as soon as we get you to safety, I’ll go and find White☆Star and Mifune,” I declared, giving her a reassuring grin. 

But, her face fell.  She looked down at Black☆Star, watching him reach up and touch her nose. 

“I don’t think that’ll be possible…” 

Astoria and I looked at her questioningly. 

“What do you mean?  Why can’t we do that now?” Astoria asked.  Velvet sighed, tucking Black☆Star closer to her chest. 

“With Mifune fighting White☆Star, the chances of Mifune coming back are slim to none.  While I want to make sure White☆Star falls, I’m putting Black☆Star’s safety first. There’s a good chance that Mifune can’t take Black☆Star, so I need someone else to take him should this happen.  Could either of you…”

I pursed my lips, my brain beginning to turn. 

Astoria answered almost immediately, shaking her head almost violently. 

“Heavens no!  While I’d love to Velvet, I really would!  But I wouldn’t dare out Black☆Star in a household with  _ George _ in it!  My own children will suffer with him there, I’d never out your child through something like that!” 

Velvet nodded, turning to me. 

“Elphie?”

I looked down, feeling a huge amount of pressure begin to weight down on me. 

Could I take Black☆Star?  While there was  _ certainly _ nothing stopping me, something about taking him from Velvet felt…

Wrong.

I sighed heavily, looking around me before giving an answer.

“I… I wanna wait till this is over.  There’s nothing saying that we won’t be able to get you out and to safety.  There’s still a chance that you could raise him yourself.”

Why I was denying a very,  _ very _ , possible route, Velvet nodded, smiling warmly at me. 

“If you don’t think you can, I’m not trying to force you.  Do you know anyone else… who could potentially take him?” 

Astoria and I exchanged looks, questioning in our minds who could take Black☆Star. 

“We’ll make sure someone can take him Velvet don’t worry.  But right now, let’s get you-”

“No.”

Astoria’s lips snapped shut, her eyes widening when Velvet cut her short. 

“Wha… Wh-What do you mean no?!” she snapped, leaning forward. 

Velvet sighed, lifting her head and giving us her usual hard stare. 

“If you try and move me, I’ll only end up slowing down.  I can’t move, much less feel my lower half right now. The best thing for me to do it wait it out here and hope for the best.  You guys need to take Black☆Star and run! If White☆Star’s lived, he’ll come for Black☆Star and I can’t even fathom what he’ll do.  My son’s life is more important than mine. You all need to protect him, so please. Leave me here and take him, I’ll be fine!”

Astoria and I felt dread wash over us, looking fearfully at each other. 

“Velvet that’s too risky!  If we leave you here, Star Clan could come and kill you!” I cried, Velvet nodding in agreement. 

“I know that.  Me dying tonight is something I’ve accepted.  But I can’t die in peace if I don’t know my son has been taken to safety by the best people I know.  Please, I’m not asking you this as a comrade, but as a friend and sister. Take my son and go, I’ll wait here till the end of the fight.”

Astoria bit her lip, her fists clenching angrily. 

I felt heat boil in my chest, my anger at the situation rising.  

Astoria opened her mouth, about to argue.  But when I saw the desperate look in Velvet’s eyes, I slapped my hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. 

I sighed. 

“...Alright.”

Astoria whirled around, her eyes wide at my words.  Velvet smiled, tears beginning to build in her eyes. 

“Oh thank you Elphie.  Take him back to the base, and finish this fight.  End the Star Clan, and make sure my son has the best life he can!”

I nodded, feeling years build in my eyes. 

“Of course.”

She looked down at Black☆Star, who let out a small yawn and curled into her, cooing softly. 

Tears fell from her cheek. 

“If… If you can… can you give me a few minutes with him?  I wanna say goodbye…”

I nodded, grabbing Astoria’s wrist and leading her out of the tent, giving Velvet a moment alone with her baby. 

When we exited, Spirit and Stein turned to us, happy looks on their faces. 

‘So, how’d it go?” Stein asked, his eyes wide with anticipation. 

I smiled, looking over my shoulder. 

“Velvet’s had a beautiful baby boy named Black☆Star.  We’re giving them a moment before we get him and run.”

Spirit’s eyes narrowed, looking back and forth between Astoria and I. 

“W-Wait.   _ Just _ , Black☆Star?  What about Velvet?” 

Astoria’s lips quivered, her eyes squeezing shut to try and stop the tears as she answered. 

“Velvet’s bleed out too much.  If we try and move her without proper medical equipment then she’ll die.  We’re gonna get Black☆Star to safety, and Velvet will sit here to wait out the fight.”

Stein and Spirit both gave me shocked looks, looking at each other before back to us. 

“We’re leaving her here?!  But she could get killed-”

“You think we don’t know that!?” I snapped, feeling pain boil up inside me. 

The two quieted, seeing me look down in sorrow. 

“We know she could be killed, or just bleed out.  But  _ she _ knows this as well and has accepted it.  And while it’s… painful, we need to respect her wishes and get her baby to safety.  Once she’s ready, we’re taking Black☆Star and running. Hold on… where’s Sid!?” I snapped, finally noticing he was strangely absent. 

Spirit, pointed behind him, gesturing to the camp. 

“Sid hurt his leg badly and someone passed by.  We had them take him back to the camp, he’s alright.”

I sighed, placing my hand on my chest in relief.

“Jeez… I panicked for a moment.”

“... _ Guys… _ ”

I heard Velvet whimper from behind the tent curtain.  I turned around, opening the flap to look inside. 

Her cheeks were drenched in tears, and Black☆Star was staring up at me with his big, green eyes, the same as Velvet’s. 

I frowned. 

“You’re ready?”

She nodded, more tears spilling over her eyes. 

“Ye-Yes…”

I sighed, ducking into the tent with Astoria at my side.  We kneeled in front of Velvet, seeing more tears flow when she looked at us. 

She bit her lip, moving Black☆Star and holding him out. 

“Please… t-take him now, before I try and stop you…” 

I nodded, looking towards Astoria.  The albino held her arms out, tucking Black☆Star to her chest.  Velvet’s grip remained for a few seconds, before she let go and her arms dropped to her side.  

In an instant, as if we all connected in mind and soul, Astoria and I moved forward and grabbed Velvet, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. 

She buried her head into our shoulders, sobbing loudly as she held onto us and Black☆Star. 

I felt big, fat tears build up and spill over, letting myself cry as I knew this was probably the last time I saw Velvet.  

And… it was. 

We remained close for a good minute, silently wishing her a goodbye. 

When he pulled away, Velvet faced with a big smile. 

“Don’t be stupid for me alright?” 

We both laughed, nodding our heads and standing up.  Astoria was the first to move out, ducking past Stein and Spirit with her head down.  I went to the exit, turning around to give her one last look. 

“...I’ll come back for you.  Don’t die on me alright?” I asked, watching her chuckle.  More tears fell.

“I make no promises.” 

I smiled, leaving the tent. 

I gave a quick order and the four of us moved out, racing through the demolished camp towards the base. 

And that was the last time, I saw Velvet. 

              “How many casualties?” 

“Of the six-hundred soldiers we brough, 258.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling dread wash over me. 

“Goddammit… that’s almost half.  How many Star Clan?” 

Stein looked up at me, giving me a smile. 

“All of them.  All Star Clan members have their name tattooed in invisible ink inside their Star birthmark.  With the list we got from Velvet and Sid, all have been reported dead.”

I sighed, “And White☆Star?” 

He nodded, “Scouts found his body washed up on the bank of a river.  However, we could never find this… Mifune. He’s nowhere to be seen, but White☆Star is dead.”

I sighed, chuckling. 

“Good riddens.  Where’s Astoria?” I asked, Stein pointing up the hill. 

“She’s gone to check on Velvet, and Black☆Star is with Spirit.” 

I nodded, turning around to see Spirit with Black☆Star in his lap, playing peekaboo.  I smiled. 

“He’s really good with kids.  I bet he can’t wait to get home to his own baby.”

Stein nodded, turning to me. 

“We’re collecting the badges of the fallen DWMA and PMUD warriors, and we’re planning a memorial in a few days.”

I nodded, sighing heavily. 

“Good, they deserve it.  I prayed for few casualties, but I guess the Star Clan was more than what we were expecting.”

Stein nodded. 

“Yeah, nearly bit the dust myself a few times.  But now we can rest-”

“ELPHABA!! ELPHABA QUICK!!”

I jumped when I heard Astoria screaming, looking up to see her running towards me a break neck speed. 

“Astoria?  What’s the matter?  Is it Velvet!?” I cried, running forward to meet her halfway. 

She slammed into me, grabbing my arms with tears streaming down her face.  

“It… It’s Velvet!  She-She’s…” she started, hiccuping slightly.  I lowered myself down a bit, trying to calm her down. 

“Hey, calm down, take a deep breath.  What happened is she okay?” 

Astoria shook her head.

“SHE'S GONE!”

Gone?  Gone as in dead?  Or gone as in… gone?  Not in the tent?

“Gone as in… dead?” I asked, Astoria shaking her head. 

“No, she’s gone!  She’s not in the tent!  There’s a blood trail leading out the back and into the woods!” 

I felt my blood run cold, looking up towards the top of the hill.

“Show me!” 

The two of us turned and ran, sprinting towards the tent.  

We jumped over bodies and turned around buildings, stopped when we reached the tent. 

“Right here, here’s blood trail!” Astoria pointed down at the grass behind the tent, the trail leading into the forest behind it. 

I looked up, seeing the trail continue. 

“Let’s follow it!  If we do we’ll find her!” 

We looked down at the trail and followed, weaving through the trees and over bushes.  

The trail got thinner and thinner as we went along, as if she was running out of blood.  We ran for a few minutes, the forest lighting dim with the rising sun. 

“I see a clearing!” Astoria yelled, pointing forward to a large patch of light. 

I felt dread wash over me, the two of us diving out into the clearing. 

The blood trail ended in front of a small pond.  

Astoria and I raced around the clearing, trying to either find the trail or Velvet herself. 

There was nothing. 

“Where… where is she!?” Astoria cried, moving through bushes and looking into trees. 

I felt dread wash over me, looking around for any sign of her.  I couldn’t even detect her aura.

I got down on my knees, pulling back my hair and sticking my head underneath the water.  

Nothing.  

I pulled back up, wiping the water off my face and shaking my head.

“She isn’t in the pond either.  There’s… nothing. No body, no aura or soul, not even an article of clothing or belongings.”

Astoria kept searching, almost tearing up grass trying to find her.

“No.  No no no NO NO  **NO** !!” Astoria began screaming, frantically searching through the clearing.

“Astoria…” I whispered, feeling pain wash over I realized what had happened.

“No Elphaba!  There has to be  _ something! _  She couldn't have just disappeared!”

I felt tears build in my eyes.  Velvet had left her tent to die.  

“Astoria, you know it’s possible for Shapeshifters to do weird things when they die-“

“DON’T SAY THAT WORD!”

I sighed, walking over to where she was tearing up a bush branch by branch.

“She can’t be, there’s no way…” Astoria whimpered, her tearing at the bush getting weaker and weaker by the second. 

I lowered myself down, placing my hand on her shoulder.  I felt tears roll down my cheeks. 

“You know how most magic users dissipate when they die?  Honey… Velvet’s gone…”

Astoria shook her head, pulling out one more branch before her muscles ceased to work. 

“No… no… it can’t be… not Velvet…” she whispered, burying her face into her hands. 

She began sobbing, curling up and letting her body go limp. 

I let out a few choked sobs as well, covering my mouth and nose to muffle my sobs.

Velvet was gone.  Leaving the tent to die somewhere alone, we never saw her again after that. 

The Star Clan had fallen. 

And so had the Deity of Knowledge. 

Rest in peace…

Velvet☆Star.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks out of darkened cave*
> 
> Wh-What year is it...?
> 
> I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so
> 
> Soooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Life got a hold of me really bad and I really wanted this chapter to be good, since it was an important chapter.
> 
> But, rest assured, I'm back. AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!
> 
> To be sure, I'm postponing the next chapter till the week AFTER next, just to give me time to write it, even if it won't be as long as this one was because hooooooooooooooooboy it was a doozy.
> 
> Once again, I'm so so sorry for the delay. I may just make each chapter every other week just to be safe. Let's see if I can the next one out on time and not... a month late...
> 
> Yeesh
> 
> But, let's talk about this chapter.
> 
> So the Star Clan is defeated, the whole point, and Velvet sadly bites the dust. I wanted to keep her in and out of the story in previous chapters, to kinda hint that she may be gone completely later on.
> 
> And, if it wasn't obvious enough already, Velvet is indeed Black Star's mom. It was rather obvious with the whole "White Star was her husband" deal, but I still hope the scene had a similar effect.
> 
> Also, I wanted to give Black Star's name some meaning other than just the whole black and white thing. And while my reason was similar, I thought that if Velvet forsaw her son being a good person, she would want a fierce name. Also, Black is the opposite of White, and it was also given out of sheer defiance.
> 
> Okay so the whole black and white thing is still there but whatever.
> 
> We're also introduced to Sid, who's a wee little bean, only sixteen, and will NOT be adopting Black Star.
> 
> There's my major difference in his fate.
> 
> Okay honestly, which DWMA staff member thought it would be a good idea to give a TEENAGER a baby. Even in the original where Black Star was merely found by Sid, I don't think the DWMA would just let him keep because of finders keepers. I'll unveil who adopts him next chapter, and I gave you guys a hint in this chapter too.
> 
> And no, it's not Elphaba. Her reason for taking Black Star will be explained more in-depth the chapter.
> 
> And yeah, I thought it would be kinda cool if Mifune, who we know had some past with the Star Clan, was the one Velvet had intended on taking Black Star. She may have been in secret contact with Sid (explained in her story), but Mifune was the one she chose. Sadly, he's disappeared, and won't be back till Black Star seeks him out in his mission with Al Capone.
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say about the chapter. Once more, I'm sorry it's so late.
> 
> Welp, The Dragon Witch will be updated every OTHER Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> With the death of Velvet still sits fresh on everyone's tongues. Not only does Elphaba have to deal with her own grief, but she also as to find out who will take Velvet's son, Black Star. With this heavy question on her mind, how she will cope with the loss of one of her closest friends, and make sure her son finds the perfect home?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: October 6th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	45. Grief

The return to the DWMA, was a somber one.  

Astoria and I made the journey back home after paying our respects to Velvet’s place of rest.  When we rallied up the remaining troops, we moved out and set a course for home.

Astoria and I hardly spoke on the way back, Velvet’s death hanging over us like a black veil.  

Astoria always has tears in her eyes, constantly fighting another breakdown as we moved along home.

Me?  I just lost my will to speak.  I felt an immense amount of guilt weigh down on me, feeling almost response to Velvet’s death.

If I had stayed with her, against her wishes that is, she may have lived long enough for us to help her.

But, wanting to respect her choices, I left her alone.  And now… now she was gone.

When we reached Death City, we were met with celebration.  Most of the tropes reciprocated this attention, mingling among the crowd.

However, us wounded either physically or emotionally, didn’t respond very well to the praise.  I got approached nearly a dozen times by over-excited fans, telling me I was amazing or stellar for ending the Star Clan’s reign over Asia.

And while Astoria verbally lashed out at anyone who praised her, I simply refused to respond.  I didn’t want to be rewarded for a battle that I felt like I had lost.

When we got up to the academy, the group of soldiers split up.  Those in need of medical attention were rushed each their into the academy or to the hospital close by, in order to not overload either.  Uninjured soldiers simply went on their way, basking in the attention they received.

As for Astoria and I, we, along with Stein and Spirit, who was holding Black☆Star, we all departed for the Death Room.  

All I wanted right now was to see Death and my son. 

As we moved through the halls, people still tried to stop me. 

“Lady Elphaba!  Lady Elphaba!” 

I groaned, turning around to see a small bundle of young organization members all rushing up to me. 

“You’ve done it milady!  You’ve defeated the Star Clan!  Oh, I only wish I could’ve been there!” one cried, placing her hands over her chest in a dramatic fashion. 

I only narrowed my eyes angrily, staring the young adults down. 

The group all gave me confused looks, looking around at each other before another approached me. 

“Lady Elphaba?  Why do you look so angry?  Shouldn’t you be happy?”

My lip curled in anger.  I felt fire boil up in my chest at their arrogance. 

“Happy?  Happy to have participated in one of the largest bloodbaths the DWMA has seen in decades?  Happy to know that while  _ I _ was leading the charge, nearly half of our soldiers  _ died?  Happy because one of MY best friends was killed in this battle!?   _ **_TELL ME WHY I SHOULD BE HAPPY!!_ ** ” 

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, whirling around to see Astoria holding onto me.  She had a sad look in her eyes and simply shook her head, gesturing for us to move along.  

I also took a glance at Black☆Star, who was sleeping soundly in Spirit’s arms.  Good… I didn’t wake him. 

But, I turned around and gave the small group one last glare, before turning around and stomping off, continuing my path to the Death Room. 

After a few minutes of silence, we finally reached the door.  I let out a heavy sigh, taking the handle and pulling the door open. 

When I went in, I was greeted with the usual silence.  

“WAIT!”

Or, almost greeted with the usual silence. 

The four of us turned around to see Sid running at us at full speed.  Or really hobbling, with his injured leg. 

I sighed. 

“Sid, you should be in either the dispensary or the hospital right now, you’re in no condition to be running around like you are,” I announced, watching him stop a few feet from me.  He smiled.

“No need Miss Elphaba!  I’ve been all cleared by the doc.  Besides, the fewer people that are in there the more room they have for the  _ really _ injured people,” he explained, waving his casted foot around. 

“Besides, my foot isn’t broken, just sprained.  And I wanna see Lord Death, I wanna ask him something!” 

I sighed, nodding my head and turning back around, moving down the long corridor of guillotines. 

I let my gaze fall down to the floor below me, the events of yesterday playing over in my head.  The bodies of the DWMA and PMUD strewed everywhere, the scent of blood overtaking the air, and the image of Velvet appearing and reappearing in my head. 

Her fearful gaze, her bloody body, and her tears of pain as we took her son away from her.  

And thinking of Black☆Star, made me look behind me.  I took a glance at Black☆Star, who was sleeping in Spirit’s arms peacefully.  He made a little yawn, gently rolling over in Spirit’s arms onto his side, the young adult adjusting his arms so that the baby wouldn’t fall. 

I smiled softly for a moment before I saw the small birthmark that laid on his right shoulder, sticking out towards me.

I felt dread and quilt wash over me, turning away quickly. 

Astoria noticed my sudden movement and moved up closer to my side. 

“You alright Elphie?” she asked, her saddened eyes gazing up at me.  

I sighed, shaking my head somberly. 

“No… I think I know why I can’t take Black☆Star, however…”

Astoria rose her brow, giving me an odd look before we both looked up to see the altar where the mirror stood. 

When I walked up the steps, I felt my heart swell with joy to see Death standing there at the mirror with Kid on his hip.  I took a few steps forward, and Kid noticed me. 

“Momma!  Momma!” 

Death jumped, whirling around to face at Kid’s cries.  I saw his face split into one of the largest smiles he’d given me, breathing a heavy sigh of relief before rushing forward. 

I also ran forward to met him halfway, diving into his arms when we met at the center of the altar.  

“Oh Elphaba, thank goodness you’re safe.  There were hardly any mirrors in the Star Clan base so I couldn’t see you, all I could do was sit here and worry.  But thank the gods you’re safe…” he whispered, planting kiss after kiss on my face. 

I laughed for the first time since the siege, nuzzling his cheek before pulling back to see Kid. 

The little boy squirmed in Death’s arms, reaching out to me expectantly. 

I smiled, taking Kid and pulling him into my arms.  He reached up and grabbed my face, trying to copy what I just did and nuzzle me. 

“Oh, my little blossom… Momma’s so happy to see you,” I sighed, tucking him close. 

Death smiled, his hand coming up to gently grab the back of my head, and pull me forward.  I pressed my forehead against his, sighing heavily. 

“So… how’d it go?  Where’s Velvet? Is she in the dispensary?” he asked, a soft smile on his face. 

I felt that cold dread come over me again, feeling anger and rage build up inside me.  

I lowered my head, feeling tears begin to build in my eyes.  I felt the twist in Death’s aura as his hand came to gently touch my chin. 

“Elphie?”

I looked up, showing him the tears I was desperately trying to bite back.  

It took him a few moments, but he seemed to get the message I was implying.  His face fell, going from happiness to confusion to dread in almost an instant.  

I bite my lip harder, almost drawing blood before letting my head fall onto his shoulder, letting the tears I had come forth.  Death remained still for a few moments, before wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulling me close, burying his own face into my hair. 

I could hear Kid’s little, confused squeaks as we both stood.  After a good minute or two, I remember that we weren’t alone in the room, and pulled away while wiping my tears away. 

“Oh, Elphie… I’m so sorry…” Death whispered, his own tears staining his cheeks slightly. 

I smiled, shaking my head. 

“Don’t apologize, dear,” I turned around to face the others, “Sorry about that.”

I saw that Sid was gagging, apparently disgusted by my husband and I’s displays of affection, but I turned around  _ just  _ in time to witness Astoria smack him.  She stepped forward, smiling up at Death. 

“Pleasure to see you Lord Death.  And to you too Kid!” Astoria cooed, reaching forward to tickle Kid’s belly. 

The little baby squealed, thrashing about in my arms so much I had to tighten my hold before he fell.

Stein and Spirit stepped forward as well, Black☆Star now awake from all the commotion.  

I saw the look in Death’s eyes when he saw Black☆Star, confusion and bewilderment written all over them. 

“Uhhh… Spirit?  Is that your baby?” he asked, pointing down at Black☆Star.  Spirit laughed, shaking his head. 

“No, no.  My baby is with my wife, who I just met about thirty minutes ago.  But I wanted to come here to see you, also for you to met Black☆Star!” he held Black☆Star out slightly, who in turn reached out to grab Death’s hair.  

Death chuckled, taking Black☆Star’s hand and prying it off of the lock of his hair. 

“Oh goodness, that’s my hair you’re grabbing there squirt.  Hey, who’s he belong to?” he asked, looking back at me. 

I frowned, looking down at my feet sadly.  

“He’s… he’s Velvet’s.”

Death’s eyes widened, straightening himself up suddenly.  He stared at me with shock, looking back and forth between me and Black☆Star. 

“Wait-What?!  He’s Velvet’s!?  Since when was she pregnant?!” he cried, letting Black☆Star chew on his hand.  

I sighed, nodding before answering his question.  

“Apparently, Velvet became pregnant around the time I had Kid.  He’s White☆Star’s also, and when we arrived at the Star Clan and began to siege, we found her in the medical tent in labor.  We were able to help her have the baby… but…”

Astoria saw me drone out and stepped up to finish, “Velvet had lost too much blood for us to move her… so we had to leave her behind to get her baby safe.  We were going to go back for her after the fight was over, but when we got there… she was gone. Drug herself away from the tent to die alone in the woods.” 

Death’s face fell as Astoria finished the tale, looking back at Black☆Star.  

“And now, we need to find a home for Black☆Star.  I would take him, but I’m not going to put Velvet’s son in a household with George in it.  And we asked Elphaba but…”

Death turned to me, walking over to me and taking my hand. 

“Why can’t we take him?  I’m sure Kid wouldn’t mind a little brother,” he asked, looking down at Kid with a smile. 

I sighed, lowering my head in shame. 

“It’s not… it’s not that we can’t.  We could, but… I don’t think  _ I _ can…” I whimpered, looking up at Death.  The reaper rose his brow, looking at me curiously. 

“Why not?  You not up for more than one baby?” he asked.  I shook my head. 

“No, that’s not it.  I’m fine with more than one baby it’s just… Death, it’s my fault Velvet’s gone.  I’m having a hard time looking at him…” I confessed, taking a glance at Black☆Star.  

It was true.  I was having a hard time looking at Black☆Star.  Every time I did, I was reminded of what happened.  

I didn’t think I could raise him properly with how I felt. 

Death gave me a sympathetic smile, lifting my chin up so that he could see me.  

“Oh Elphie, you really think you’re responsible for her death?  Didn’t you guys say that leaving her was her own decision?” He inquired, his eyes meeting mine. 

I nodded, looking away to elaborate. 

“If I had stayed by her side until the fight was over then Velvet would’ve still been here.  Because I decided to leave, it left her wide open and vulnerable.”

Astoria shook her head, stepping forward and placing her hand on my shoulder.

“Elphie… you know it’s what she wanted.  While I… hate the fact that we had to leave her, without you with us we couldn’t guarantee the safety of Black☆Star, and that’s what she was worried about.  Since you came with us, we were able to fight off Star Clan and insure the safety of Velvet’s baby. It isn’t your fault Elphie. In a way, it the fault of all of us…”

I sighed, pursing my lips and furrowing my brows.  I felt Death wrap his arm around my waist, placing his head against my own.

“While I don’t think you should be blaming yourself, I’m glad you’re not afraid to admit when you know you feel like you can’t raise him properly.  Don’t worry, we’ll find a family for him to go into,” he smiled, kissing the side of my head reassuringly.

I smiled weakly, feeling some tears prickle my eyes as the guilt washed over.  I nodded, “A-Alright. So, who’s gonna take him?”

The room went silent, everyone looking around at each other as if waiting for someone to break the silence and step forward.

I noticed Spirit was looking down at Black☆Star, rather lovingly, holding his hand up as the little bluenette chewed on his fingers. 

I could his aura swell with love, and smiled softly to myself.

I was about to make the suggestion for Spirit to take him, hoping he wouldn’t mind two babies. 

But Sid spoke up before I could, announcing loudly what he though Black☆Star’s fate should be.

“I can take him!”

We all whirled around to stare at him, eyes all wide with shock.  The young meister was grinning happily, taking short peaks a Black☆Star.

“I mean, I was the one who got information from Velvet and provided important info to the DWMA, I think I should get Black☆Star by default,” he explained, patting his chest as if he was stating facts.

...Did he think this was some kind of game?  Simply because he believed he was the biggest contributor to the siege that he should get Velvet’s baby as some… some kind of prize?!

“And what makes you think you deserve him?” Death inquires suddenly, making sure I had a hold on Kid before walking forward to face the young student.

Sid stepped back in shock, apparently not expecting any resistance.  He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms defensively.

“W-Well, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t know where the tent would’ve been!  And besides, I’ve been in contact with her secretly for nearly a year, so I think that with my efforts, I have a right to raise her kid!”

I felt, angry, at his defense.  He  _ was  _ treating this whole thing as if claiming a prize.  I was about to step forward and put my two sense in, but Astoria beat me to it.

“Absolutely  _ not _ !”

We all reeled at her rather loud and firm answer, shooting down Sid’s defense. 

Sid reeled back, his jaw dropping in shock.

“Wha… What do you mean no!?” He snapped, stomping forward, or least trying to stomp, to face Astoria.

But the albino held out her hand, casting her braid over her shoulder before explain herself.

“The reason you will  _ not _ be taking Black☆Star is for two reasons.  One: You do  _ not _ know Velvet well enough for us to feel comfortable giving you her baby-“ 

“I know her better than ANY of you put to-“

“LET HER FINISH!” 

Sid tried to interrupt Astoria by claiming to know her better, but Stein snapped and told him to be quiet, giving the student a harsh glare.

Astoria cleared her throat, holding up her hand once more.

“And two: You.  Are. A.  **_Child_ ** .  You are way too young for a baby, and not mature enough to handle raising a baby.  While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I do not feel comfortable with giving a child I hardly know her baby.  And don’t try and tell me you know her better, because you don’t. You’ve known her for a year, while we  **all** have known her for over a decade.”

Sid ground his teeth in irritation at Astoria’s argument, his face even turning red.

“Well NONE of you are willing to take him!  You at least make a little sense I think, with someone bad in your house or whatever, but  _ she  _ makes absolutely  _ NO _ sense if you ask me!” He snapped, pointing at  _ me  _ accusingly.

I jumped slightly at his claim, my brows furrowing in anger.

I watched Death step in front of me, his aura twisted to anger as Sid tried to basically villainize us to get what he wanted.

“How  _ dare _ you say something like that to your superior.  Elphaba has every right to turn down raising Black☆Star if she feels like she can’t raise him!  It’s actually a GOOD thing!” Death snapped, his cloak flaring almost dramatically to display his rage. 

Sid’s confidence seemed to drop, stepping back fearfully as Death stared him down.  

To my surprise, Stein had the last word to end this little spat.

“By admitting she can’t raise Black☆Star properly, she’s letting Black☆Star have a better chance with someone else.  If she tried to raise him with the feelings that she has, she could end up really damaging him in the future. She’s  _ strong  _ enough to admit and prevent that by saying he needs to go someone else.  And that someone else is  _ Spirit! _ ”

We all turned to Stein in surprise, then we all turned to Spirit, who looked up from Black☆Star in shock.

“Wait, what?  Me?” He asked, looking back and forth from us to Black☆Star.

Stein nodded.

“I’m pretty sure out of all of us, you’d be the most willing.  You’re also experienced enough with kids to take him, not only having yourself but you’re also Elphaba and Lord Death’s go to babysitter.  And, maybe your daughter would like a brother to play with.”

I smiled brightly, agreeing with every word.

I turned to Spirit, watching him look down at Black☆Star with wide eyes.  When the baby reached up and gently tapped his nose, Spirit smiled warmly, love filling his eyes.

“...You know, I.. I think I can take him..” he whispered, reaching up to take the baby’s hand.

I smiled, stepping out from behind Death to walk over to Spirit. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.  While I kinda hate your wife, no offense-“ I admitted, watching Spirit roll his eyes, “-I think you’d be an excellent father for him.” 

Spirit smiled, giving me a determined stare. 

“I won’t let you down Elphie!  I’ll be the greatest dad to him and my little girl the world has ever seen!” He declared, Black☆Star squealing happily. 

I nodded, looking down at the squirming baby.  I held up a hand towards him, giggling when he seized my fingers and began to chew on them with no remorse. 

“He seems like the spunky type, good luck.  And… thank you. I’m sorry if you feel like I’m imposing you or anything,” I admitted, looking down at the floor.

Spirit shook his head, giving me a toothy grin.

“It’s no problem Elphie.  Come and visit him whenever you like ya hear?” He huffed, fixing Black☆Star against his chest. 

I chuckled, nodding and turning to Kid.

“Maybe when Black☆Star’s a little older, Kid can have a playmate,” I suggested, hearing Death come up behind me.  He patted Kid’s head, smiling warmly at me.

“I think that’s wonderful.  And thank you again Spirit, for taking a baby when you already have your own to handle.  Do you think your wife will be okay with it?” He asked. Spirit nodded.

“Don’t worry, we were thinking about having more than one baby anyway, so why not just have two from the get go am I right?” He smiled, nuzzling Black☆Star’s cheek.

We both smiled, exchanging looks of uncertainty.

“While I don’t think we would do that, we can see where you’re coming from,” Death added, watching me nod in agreement.

“Is anyone gonna ask me about this?!”

We all turned to see Sid staring at us angrily, baring his teeth aggressively.

Astoria shook her head, stating her answer rather… plainly to put it lightly.

“Nope.  We already told you, you’re too young to raise a baby and don’t know Velvet well enough for us to trust you with her baby.  So the answer is no.”

Sid bit his lip, glaring at us fiercely.  He was about to say something else before Death interjected.

“Sid, no arguments.  You’re too young for a baby and that’s final.  You need to go and rest anyway, with your leg the way it is.  So go on, go and rest up, and not another word out of you.”

Sid growled, giving my husband a hard glare before turning around, walking out of the Death Room dejectedly. 

I sighed, burying my face into my hand tiredly.  

“Jeez, what is wrong with that kid?  It’s like every time someone says no or disagrees with him, he’s gotta make a scene out of it…” I sighed, shaking my head tiredly. 

Death nodded, walking back to my side to nuzzle Kid. 

“Hopefully with a few more years of training and discipline that’ll go down significantly,” he said, patting Kid’s head gently.

We all seemed to sigh in unison, tired and hurt.  

I looked over at Black☆Star, feeling that guilt wash over.  I hunched over in defeat, leaning into Death’s side. I felt him turn slightly and his arms wrap around me, his head leaning against my own.

“You alright honey?” He asked, placing a few kisses to my forehead. 

I shook my head, not having enough energy in me to try and fight it.

“No… I just wanna go home…” I whispered, feeling my eyes begin to weigh down on me.

I was tired.  Too tired. I didn’t like being tired, but with everything that had happened, I was  _ exhausted _ .

And… terrified. 

Death hummed, nodding his head and straightening himself up. 

“I’m gonna go and take Elphaba and Kid home.  Just call me if you need anything alright?” He announced, receiving nods in understanding. 

As we began to walk away, I felt Astoria grab my shoulder suddenly.  I looked up toward her, the small albino giving me a weak, yet encouraging smile.

I gave an equally weak smile back, pressing my forehead to hers momentarily before moving on, eager to go home and rest. 

As we departed the Death Room, Death gave me a loving squeeze, greeting my upward gaze with a smile.

“You need to talk about something?” He asked, seemingly trying to stay as positive as he could. 

I sighed, giving him a solemn nod. 

“Yes… but can we wait till we get home?  I don’t wanna, potentially… make a scene,” I admitted, hugging Kid tightly.

Kid cooed, reaching up to play with my ears. 

While Death did give me a confused state, he nodded I’m understanding, and we moved on.

I was too afraid of making a scene with the fear building up inside me.  And not fear of the future or anything like that…

But fear of what  _ I  _ might do once this death really  _ sank in _ .

When we got home, I never voiced my fear until well into the night.  Kid was a bit more hyper today because I came home, and I didn’t get him to go to sleep until almost eleven.  

Once he finally settled down, I went down to the living room to sit with a cup of tea. 

Death joined me a few minutes afterwards, having been in his study for a few hours working on written letters to the family’s of the soldiers who had died.  I myself was going to write the letters for the fallen PMUD members, but hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet. 

When Death came downstairs into the living room, he walked over to me and sat down, lifting his arm up so that I could scoot over to him and lean into his side.

“Alrighty, now that the little tyke is in bed, what’s eating you?  Other than… that,” he urged, giving me a worried stare. 

I sighed heavily, putting my cup down and curling up into a small ball.  I pressed myself as close to him as I could, feeling slightly vulnerable as I thought about it. 

“I… I’m just scared Death… scared of what might happen,” I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. 

He gave me a concerned hum, rubbing my arm reassuringly.

“Scared of what might happen tooo..  what? What might happen in the future?” He inquired, trying to pinpoint my meaning.

But I shook my head, biting my lip as I prepared to voice my worry.

“N-No… well sort of.  But that’s only a small part of it…” I replied, looking down at my palm. 

Death sighed, leaning into me softly, “A small part?  What’s the big part?”

I bit my lip, looking down at my lap embarrassingly.  When I looked up at him, i felt my heart pick up in speed. 

“I… I’m afraid of becoming what I was after my sisters died…”

I felt Death’s breath hitch, giving me a shocked look.  

“Becoming… what?  How you were after your sisters died?” 

I nodded, looking down at my hands. 

“Yes.  You know how I was after my sister's died.  I mourned for twenty years! What happens if I go back into that, and I won’t be able to handle raising our own son?” I asked, gently tugging on his shirt. 

Death’s aura twisted, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?  But Elphie, that was years ago, and you’re not alone this time around,” he countered, trying to reassure me that it wasn’t going to happen. 

But I shook my head, screwing my eyes shut in defiance. 

“But it's not just that Death!  This is just like last time! I went and made a mistake, and it resulted in someone’s death.  Someone that I loved no less! Last time, I followed Medusa blindly, and got my sisters killed.  And this time, I left Velvet all by herself completely defenseless and vulnerable! And… and because of that… Velvet’s…” 

I felt tears begin to burn my eyes, burying my face into Death’s shoulder.  

I heard Death’s heartbeat quicken.  His aura twisted to confusion and fear. 

“Wait… Elphaba… you  _ really  _ think you’re responsible for Velvet’s death?” he asked, as if he hadn’t believed me earlier when I said it. 

I snapped up, giving my husband a harsh glare. 

“Did you think I was lying!?” I exclaimed, watching him reel back slightly. 

“I said I felt responsible for Velvet’s death earlier because I  _ AM _ responsible for her death!  It’s just like I kept saying for nearly a decade!  Everyone I love,  _ everyone _ I’ve ever loved has either fallen or been left behind because of me and you know it!  How is this  _ any _ different!?” I screeched, becoming hysterical as my emotions began to burst forth.  

Death sat up quickly and seized my shoulders, pulling me down and against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Because this time you’re NOT responsible!  Velvet told you to get her baby to safety, and you did exactly that!  Velvet knew the chances of her dying!  _ We  _ knew the chances she had of dying since the  _ moment _ she stepped back into the Star Clan’s territory!  While it’s terrible, it truly is-” he pulled me back to lock his gaze with mine, “You are  _ NOT _ responsible for what happened to her!  Please Elphaba, don’t blame yourself. Don’t  _ let _ yourself fall into that state again.  Please, Elphie, don’t let this fester inside you.” 

I bit my lip hard, feeling the tears build up in my eyes as Death gave me a loving stare.  

I still felt responsible, and if I had stayed with her, her chances would’ve increased.  But… I knew what Death said was true. 

I felt a choked sob build in my throat, falling forward and burying myself into his chest.  I let the emotions burst forth like a dam crumbling to dust. 

I felt Death’s arms snake around me, eclipsing my smaller frame as he held me tightly.  

We remained still, Death staying quiet to let me get my feelings out. 

“D-Death… what if… what if I  _ do _ turn back into that?  What if I fall so deep into that state again that I begin to falter with Kid?” I begged, looking up desperately.

Death smiled warmly, pressing his forehead against mine while wiping some of my tears with his thumb.

“Oh Elphie… you really think that’ll happen?  Trust me honey, if that happened, I’m pretty sure Velvet would rise from the dead and slap you silly,” he laughed, raising a giggle out of me.

“Trust me when I say this Elphaba.  I know it’ll be hard, but we’re gonna get through this.  If I were Velvet, I would want you to accept this, put your chin up, and move forward.  We’re gonna be alright,” he soothed, nuzzling my nose gently.

I laughed, nuzzling him back.  I felt a bit better, but began to notice that Death was taking this… surprisingly well.

“Death?  How… How are you taking this so well?  Doesn’t Velvet’s death mean more to you?” I asked, worried that he didn’t care as much.

But Death nodded, his face falling softly.

“Trust me Elphaba, it is.  But… while I hate to say this… I’ve grown numb to losing friends.”

My eyes widened in shock, seeing Death’s lip quivering.

“Velvet.  Astoria. Stein, and Spirit.  While they’re close friends online, they’re not the only ones whom I’ve called friends.  And they’re not the first ones I’ve lost. When you’ve lived for so long… you become almost… numb to it.”

I looked up at him sympathetically, seeing small tears building in his eyes.  

I reached up and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs softly and pulling him close.  I placed a soft kiss on his lips, pressing my forehead against his. 

“You still feel for them.  Don’t feel too bad Death. In a way… it’s a good thing.”

His eyes widened, giving me a startled gaze. 

I continued, “You can move on quicker, and help others as well.  Like how you’re helping me…” I smiled, planting another kiss on his forehead. 

Death smiled, nuzzling me softly and pulling me close. 

“Thanks Elphie.  Do you think you’re gonna be alright?” He asked, giving me a soft smile.

I nodded, looking down to bury my face into his neck.

The loss of Velvet would be something that would linger over me for years, and I knew it would possibly affect me later on.

But… as long as I had my baby, and my husband to support me… this time around…

This time around, I’d be alright.

And I think Velvet would be proud of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter actually posted on time! What an achievement!
> 
> Anyway, as I said earlier, I'm coming back for real this time, I'm even already done with the next chapter. Well, almost done, just a page or two left and I'm on to the next one!
> 
> So, let's talk about this chappy, shall we?
> 
> We get a little brief aftermath story of Velvet's passing in this one. Poor Elphaba and Astoria are gonna be feeling this one for a few years. But, she's going to linger on this forever like with her sisters. One because she's got her friends and family with here this time, and two Velvet would fly down from heaven and beat her ass for it.
> 
> And yep, I changed you got Black Star in the end. Did you know, that if you take the official ages of Sid and Black Star and subtract them, the age difference is only like, eleven years? So one, I had to age Sid up, and two, I figured that someone she only knew for a year wouldn't be Velvet's first choice.
> 
> So, Spirit was the big winner. I love the whole Black Star and Maka growing up as siblings (since its canon that they did in the manga), so why not actually make them siblings? Also I may have mentioned that Elphie hates Spirit's wife, Chihiro. I wonder why that could be?
> 
> Not something we see in this story, it'll be more explained in Astoria's.
> 
> But yeah, Sid's kinda bratty in the beginning. But it's this moment that kinda calms him down.
> 
> And lastly, Elphaba decided not to take Black Star because she feels she can't raise him right. At first, I thought this would make it seem like she just doesn't want to, but I figured that it's a good thing that Elphie is willing to admit when she can't do something and will give him a better chance with someone else. Last thing a child needs is a parent who feels guilty and can't look them in the eye.
> 
> But yeah, that's Elphaba's reasoning for not taking in Black Star.
> 
> But other than that, I think we're all good! The Dragon Witch is updated every OTHER Saturday, 5 pm Tokyo time (+9). Every other Sat at least for now.
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> It's been four years since Velvet died. While everything's gone back to normal for the most part, Elphaba notices Kids infatuation with her using magic. This gets her thinking about Kid's species and potential lifespan. She figures that he may be immortal, and doomed to age slowly and live sheltered. What will she do? And is there a way to give Kid a normal life?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: October 27th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	46. Momma Knows Magic

It had been almost four years since Velvet had died. While life had returned to almost it's normal state, it felt… different, knowing that Velvet was gone for good.

But, with Death helping me, I was able to pick myself much faster than last time.

Besides, Velvet would want that for me.

Kid was four now, walking and talking, kinda, like no one's business. He had grown an affinity for putting his toys in the most dangerous spots in the house, nearly resulting both Death and I's… well, deaths at least twice a day.

Sometimes I think the little stinker did it on purpose.

And I learned that Kid was… rather observant for his age.

I think he had seen me using magic around the house and made certain noises or motions when he wanted me to use magic.

Especially when I was cooking.

I was making dinner around five, deciding on something simple like spaghetti.

Kid toddling around in the living room, tossing his toys around and attempting to build stuff with his building toys.

Thankfully, I could see him from the kitchen so that I could keep an eye on him.

I watched him look up at me, suddenly getting up and waving his arms around.

"Momma! Momma, dinner?" he asked, waddling over to the kitchen.

I smiled, looking down at him while nodding.

"Yes, Momma's making dinner. Can you ask what's for dinner?" I asked, watching him walk over and grab my leg. He was almost up to my knee, the little blossom of mine getting bigger every day.

He looked down in confusion as if thinking about what I said, before looking up proudly.

"What is dinner!"

I snorted, shaking my head.

"Almost baby, it's what is the  _for_  dinner," I replied, watching him bob his head up and down.

"Okay! What is… uh… for dinner!" He asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

I laughed, nodding, "There you go. And we're having spaghetti for dinner."

Kid jumped and down excitedly; whether or not it was for the answer or for saying it right I didn't know.

I smiled warmly towards him, turning off the stove when I deemed the noodles were fully cooked. As I moved across the kitchen to collect bowls and a shifter to remove the water, Kid followed me around like a little puppy, eager for something.

When I emptied out the water, Kid was looking up at me with big, sparkling eyes, as if awaiting something.

I rose a brow down towards him, giving him a smirk as he clutched my pants leg eagerly.

"Whatcha waiting for honey?" I asked, placing the pot down to lower myself into a squat.

Kid bounced excitedly, reaching up to pat my lips.

"Is Momma gonna do magic?"

My eyes widened in shock, the bold question throwing me for a slight loop.

I rose a playful brow, "You want me to use magic?"

He bobbed his head up and down, giving me a happy smile.

"Mm-hm! Can Momma do magic?" He replied, toddling forward into my arms.

I let out a hearty laugh, scooping him up and standing back up.

"Why do you want me to use magic so bad?" I asked, lifting him up onto my shoulders so that I could finish with dinner.

I felt him pat my head excitedly, holding onto me tightly.

"Momma's cool when you do magic!" He exclaimed, swinging his feet.

I had to grab them when he kicked me in the chest on accident, but I couldn't help but grin at his answer.

"I'm cool huh?"

Kid nodded, patting my head.

"Momma can make fire! Momma's SUPER cool!"

I let out a hearty laugh, shaking my head at his enthusiasm. There was a small part of me slightly concerned at his love of me being to able to breath fire…

But I brushed it off and continued to make dinner, scooping the noodles into bowls and adding sauce.

I heard Kid start squeaking excitedly, bouncing gently while trying to maintain his balance.

Then, I heard the front door open downstairs.

"DADDY!" Kid screeched, making a move to fly off my shoulders.

I had to drop the bowl and scooper I was holding to catch him before he fell my own height.

"Woah there baby-cakes! Lemme put you down okay stop your squirming," I laughed, watching him jiggle his legs to try and slip out of my hands.

When he got his feet off the ground, he took off like a rocket, zooming out of the kitchen and out to the stairwell.

I heard a thud and yelp of shock come from my husband, making me snigger in amusement.

I heard the two chattering as they came up the stairs, Death entering the living room with Kid hanging off his shoulders while upside down.

"I've got a little monster! Jeez, this kid can run like no one's business," Death sighed, flipping him around and onto his hip as he came through the living room to the kitchen.

I chuckled, nodding in agreement before accepting the kiss he planted on my lips.

"You betcha. You should see him after his nap it's ridiculous," I added, planting a little kiss on Kid's cheek.

Hearing my baby squeal in delight made my heart swell, and Death chuckled at my remark.

"Oh trust me, I know. Whenever  _I'm_  the one at home, I have to give myself a five-minute pep talk before he wakes up from his nap. And a slight prayer to add at the end," he joked, nuzzling Kid's cheek before giving him to me.

I maneuvered Kid onto my shoulders again and walked over to resume setting dinner up.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Death asked, walking to my side and peering over my shoulder.

"Spaghetti. Didn't feel like doing anything crazy tonight because I was tired. But I have indeed learned something new today about our little blossom," I answered, also gesturing up towards Kid.

Death rose a brow, taking a bowl that I handed him.

"And that being?" He asked, looking up at Kid. I smirked.

"Apparently, since I can use magic, I'm cool. At least, according to Kid," I announced, walking away with two bowls and out into the living room.

Death's eyes widened, looking up at Kid.

"Momma's cool huh?" he laughed, Kid bobbing his head up and down.

"Momma can breathe fire and stuff! She's cool!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air happily. I lifted him up and placed him in his chair, putting the bowl down in front of him.

"That's why huh? Daddy can use magic too, do you think I'm cool?" he smiled, pointing at himself excitedly.

Kid picked up his fork, giving Death a blank stare.

"Can Daddy breath fire?"

I nearly snorted my drink, watching Death's face go from happy to bewilderment in a few moments.

"U-Um… n-no… I can't. But I can do other things, like go through mirrors and fly!" he raised his arms as if trying to demonstrate his abilities.

But Kid just stared at him silently. After a few pregnant pauses, he turned to his food.

"But Daddy can't breathe fire. Momma's cooler."

I choked on my noodles, having to spit them out in order to prevent myself from choking. I burst out into an uncontrollable laughter, doubling over and laying my head on the table.

Death's face was priceless! He sat there, unmoving and slack-jawed while Kid ate peacefully.

"Wh-Wha… that…" he whirled around to face me, not that I saw him with my head still on the table.

"Ahahahaha! O-Oh my god!" I began pounding the table with my fist, trying to stifle my laughs as to not choke on my own saliva.

Death looked down at me, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Did you hear that?! I just got called uncool by our  _four year old_!" he cried, waving his arms frantically.

I snorted, nodding my head as Kid looked up from his food.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked, giving me a confused stare. While Death tried to recover from the blow, I nodded.

"Oh my little blossom you said something  _hilarious_!" I chuckled, Kid smiling up at me through a mouth full of food.

Death glared harshly at me, pursing his lips in anger.

"Really? Don't encourage him!" he hissed, crossing his arms and huffing.

I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair and stretching my arms up.

"Oh come now Death, don't be fussy. One day he'll see that you're cool too. I mean… maybe not as cool as me buuuut…"

"You're not helping."

I snorted, leaning on the table and taking another bite of my food.

Death huffed in exasperation, leaning on his hand while watching Kid eat his food peacefully.

I breathed deeply, letting some smog expel from my lungs. Since fire was one of my main attacks or uses, I built up a lot of smoke in my lungs so I needed to release it every once in a while.

Apparently, Kid saw me do this, and promptly threw his fork in excitement.

"MAGIC! MOMMA DID MAGIC!" He screeched, flailing his arms around estacily.

I rose my brow in shock, chortling slightly as Death scrambled to keep him in his seat.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, did you see!? Momma did magic!" Kid pointed at me, jumping off his seat and into Death's lap.

Death smiled brightly, lifting Kid up and nodding.

"Yep. Momma did magic. You wanna see her do more magic?" He asked, turning to me with a big grin.

Kid bobbed his head up and down, jumping off of Death's lap and running over to me.

I smiled, reaching down and hooking my hands underneath his arms and lifting him up.

I set him down in my lap, tucking him to my chest while leaning down to rub noses.

"I just snorted, I didn't do anything spectacular," I cooed, Kid reaching up to grab my face.

"But Momma did magic! Can you do more magic?" He asked, turning around and pointing at my food.

I hummed, thinking about how I could use the noodles as a dummy.

I pursued my lips, looking up in thought.

I smiled.

I leaned down, leveling my head so that it was at Kid's height.

I sucked in a small breath, breathing out softly and freezing the noodles.

The noise Kid made lit up my soul, feeling him jump and down excitedly in my lap. I chuckled softly, switching the temperature and casting a soft flame over the noodles, thawing them out and even cooking them a bit more.

"Momma breathed fire! Daddy she breathed fire!" He cried, slamming his hands on the table excitedly.

Death chuckled, nodding his head, "Yes I saw. Wasn't it cool?"

I cocked a brow, giving him a teasing look.

"And just a moment ago you were complaining that you  _weren't_ cool," I teased, watching his cheeks turn a gentle crimson.

"Yeah, that may be true, but I know a cool guy when I see one. Or… cool  _gal_  as it would be," he smirked, giving me a rare, suave smile, making my heart flutter.

"Momma! Momma do more magic!" Kid cried, clapping his hands together.

I chuckled, lifting my hands and letting some small sparks go off at the ends of my fingers.

I made sure to keep my little magic tricks a good distance from Kid as to not hurt him. Plus, the look Death was giving me was made me sweat slightly.

"Don't worry yourself Death I can just  _see_  your eyes boring into me. None of my little tricks will hurt him okay?" I smiled, reaching over to pat his hand.

Death sighed, clasping his hand over mine and nodding.

"I know, I know. You're excellent at controlling your abilities, I'm just worried he may startle you or something and you may set something off…" He voices his concern while twiddling his thumbs, biting his lip nervously.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and twirling my thumb to stir the water in my cup.

"I'm not like I was when I first got these powers, or a ticking time bomb to put it bluntly. I won't do anything to hurt him even if he scares me okay?" I reassured, waving his worry off.

Death sighed, nodding his head and laying it down on his arms, watching me float some of the utensils with the air around me.

"Yeah I know. Do you think he'll get your powers at all? And if he does, how powerful will he be, being half reaper and all?"

That made me stop moving the utensils around, letting them slowly fall back down to the table.

I heard Kid let out an 'aww' of disappointment, but my head began to turn.

I began thinking about Kid's… species.

There had been my kind, humanoid Dragons, or as I heard from Death once, apparently called Dragon Bijous, or Dragon Trinkets, that have been hybrids. Hell I was born as one, three-quarters human and a quarter dragon, while my father was half dragon.

But, as far as I knew, Kid was the first Dragon Bijou to be a hybrid, but not a human hybrid. A  _magic user_ hybrid. Half dragon, half grim reaper, or as Death and I liked to call him, a Dragon Reaper.

But what would that mean for his life?

Death wasn't just any Grim Reaper. He was  _the_ , Grim Reaper. Triple the power, triple the lifespan.

And I wasn't just a Dragon Bijou. I was a  _Spirit_  Dragon Bijou. Not to toot my own horn, but the Spirit Dragon wasn't just the most long lived, but the most powerful of dragons, hell the most powerful of creatures in the world!

Also.. I was one of the most long lived creatures, with a potential lifespan stretching to over a millennia.

But did that mean that Kid… was doomed to be…

Immortal?

"Momma?"

I yelped in shock, flying back to reality when I felt my hair get tugged on. When I looked down, Kid was staring up at me with big, concerned golden eyes.

I smiled weakly, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"Yes? What is it blossom," I whispered, trying not to alarm anyone.

But Kid saw through me, and so did Death.

"You stopped doing magic. You look scared. Did something scare you Momma?"

I bit my lip, looking down at Kid nervously.

"N-No sweetie… Momma was just thinking," I lied, running a hand through my hair.

When I looked up, I saw Death staring at me silently, his eyes full of concern and worry.

I smiled, lifting Kid up and setting him down on the ground, quietly asking him to go eat his dinner before it got cold.

When he got back in his chair, I felt Death's hand reach over and grasp mine, making me jolt and my hair stand on end.

Death gently squeezed my hand, raising his brows in a way that asked, 'are you alright?'

I smiled, squeezing his hand back and mouthing that I'd tell him later, before returning to dinner.

The rest of the evening was quiet, but my head was spinning round and round.

Was Kid immortal? And did that mean it was only a matter of time before his aging slowed, making him young for… decades?

It was a question I feared, but luckily, I would find an answer later that night.

* * *

When dinner was done, the three of us watched our nightly movie before heading to bed. Kid was a bit more riled up, since my magic tricks earlier at dinner.

But, after a good hour, we had finally gotten the little monster to sleep.

I, on the other hand, was sitting upright in the bed, watching Death walk around while putting things away.

"So.. you wanna talk about what got you riled at dinner?" He asked suddenly, tossing some dirty clothes into the hamper before sitting down on the bed.

I sighed, laying back against the pillows with him.

"I just… had a thought, after you asked me how strong I thought Kid was going to be," I began, rolling over and curling into his side.

When Death's arm wrapped around my shoulders, he hummed softly.

"And what was that?" He asked, planting a kiss on the side of my head.

I sighed heavily, lifting my hand to look down at my fingernails.

"Well, with Kid being half reaper, and half dragon, I was thinking… about his lifespan."

Death twitched, his grip on me tightening for a moment.

"His… lifespan?" he whispered, his aura twisting slightly. I nodded, twiddling my thumbs together.

"How long do think he'll live? With both of our species having such long lifespans, do you think he'll be… almost immortal?" I asked, looking up at him sadly.

Death looked down at his hands, his lip trembling.

"I… I don't know. With my lifespan being as long as it has been, I should have maybe another five hundred years on me before my power begins to wear down on my physical body. And you said that Spirit Dragons live for at least a millenia?"

I nodded.

"Well, that means… Kid's default lifespan will be at least over two thousand years, and it may increase with how strong he gets and how in touch with his power he becomes. So… in other words…"

I swallowed thickly, "He  _is_  immortal."

Death and I fell silent.

My little baby… as an immortal.

Most immortal grew up normally, aging like humans until at least five years old. Then their aging slowed…

_Drastically_.

Once Kid hit five years old, he would essentially  _stop_  aging, only growing every few… decades?

He wouldn't make friends, no one would want to befriend someone who'd outlive them, especially if they were a child.

Our son would be sheltered from the world, from life, and for who knows  _how_  long.

Because of us.

"I never thought of that. Our son being immortal. I mean, we've had him for four years now, but it's never crossed my mind. In about a year or so… he won't be aging anymore. Or, at least he won't age for another decade or so," Death whispered, his arm around him tightening again.

"Death… what kind of life would he have? Living that long, aging that slowly, that's no life for a child of this day and age to live, especially in this city. He wouldn't be able to go to school with other kids, he wouldn't make or keep any friends because they'd all leave after who knows how long. Death… I… I don't know if I could live with that…" I murmured, feeling myself begin to tremble in fear.

Even if I was meant to die in three years or so, I didn't want to die knowing my son was going to grow up alone, with only his father as company. I wasn't saying Death wasn't a good companion, hell I married him, a child growing up withdrawn from the world with only their parent could potentially damage him in the long run.

"Elphie, hey, buck up okay? We'll figure something out alright? I promise, our son won't have that kind of childhood if my life depended on it," Death cooed, his finger gently grabbing my chin and lifting my head to look at him.

His big, crimson eyes were sparkling softly towards me, reassuringly me silently.

I smiled, tucking my head into his neck softly.

"Thanks. I-I'm just worried about what his life will be like… eh… especially after-"

"M-Momma?"

My near confession of my fate was suddenly interrupted by a meak cry from the doorway.

When I looked up, I saw Kid standing in the doorway. He was holding his little plush dragon, his favorite of his toys, and Death's cloak was in his other arm. Death had let him keep it at night when he was sleeping, since Kid had claimed it as his baby blanket.

He was sniffling softly, a few tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Kid? What's the matter blossom?" I asked, sitting up and moving to the side of the bed.

Kid sniffled again, walking over to me slowly.

"M-Momma… I had a bad dream…" he whimpered, stopping at my feet and holding his arms up.

I smiled, lifting him up and into my lap. He curled into my chest, letting out a few more blubbered whimpers.

"Hey, shh. It's okay, Momma's got you. What was your dream about?" I asked, leaning back against the pillows.

Death leaned back into my side, his arm going back around me.

"I-I dreamed that you and Daddy were gone. I-I couldn't f-find you! I was s-so sc-scared Mo-Momma!" he cried, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks.

I smiled softly, bringing his legs up to cradle him. I planted a kiss on his forehead, rocking him back and forth gently.

"Hey, it's okay Kid. Momma and Daddy are still here, see?" I lifted his head so that he could see us both. Death leaned into my side, smiling brightly.

"Momma and Daddy aren't going anywhere alrighty? So dry those tears up baby," Death cooed, reaching out to wipe his tears.

Kid sniffled, looking up at me with watery eyes.

"Y-You promise?"

I felt my heart clench painfully. I felt my own tears build as I was forced to lie to my son to calm him.

"O-Of course my little blossom, Momma will always be here for you. Momma and Daddy both. So don't cry my little blossom, don't cry," I whispered softly, bringing him closer to me by tucking him to my chest.

Kid let out a few more whimpers, hugging his plushie tightly. He gave me a little nod, his lip quivering.

I smiled, leaning down to lay my head on top of his. I began to hum my song to him, hoping to lull him back to sleep.

I leaned back against Death, letting him wrap his arms around me. He leaned into me, his aura settling as my boys listened to my song.

As Kid began to fall back asleep, I began to think about my concerns, and how we could handle it.

Death seemed to be thinking the same thing, for when Kid drifted back to sleep, I saw Death's hand come around me to gently run his fingers through Kid's hair.

"What if… what if we take the immortality away from him?"

I felt my breath hitch, turning my head slightly to get him into my field of vision.

Take away the immortality? That was a thing?

"Can… can we do that?" I hesitated, watching him nod.

"Yeah. It's something that only other immortals can do, and it can only be done with family, but it's possible for a parent to seize the years of their immortal child and take them for their own, making the child mortal," he explained, his hand moving down.

I rose a brow, "How do you know?"

Death sighed, looking down to his side.

"...Something I didn't mention when I told you my story, was that my… biological mother tried to take my brother and my lifespans."

My eyes widened. Death's aura twisted horribly, his eyes narrowing.

I moved Kid slightly to get him into a more comfortable position so that he wouldn't wake.

"When did she do that?" I asked, trying not to pry too deep into the topic.

Death bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling.

"When my brother and I were infants. After she dumped us in the woods, she went to take away our immortality to increase her own life. But… there was something stopping her, according to Mom," he began, rubbing the back of his head.

I nodded, remaining silent in order for him to finish.

"Turns out, a parent can't single handedly take the immortality of their child. The years must be divided. I'm not sure why, will of the Deities or some shit like that, but without the other parent, my biological mother couldn't take our years without giving half of them to our biological father. Something like… a human, even a magic user, can only live for so long. So the Deities, or those almighty who created the lifespans of magic users, assured that no one could live forever, even if someone wanted those years taken away. We can take Kid's years, but we need to split them in half, so that neither of us gain  _too_ much. If we do that, take the immortality away, Kid will grow and develop like a human."

I had to breathe a sigh of relief, hearing those words.

"Really? We can give him a normal childhood?" I whispered, Death nodding in return.

"Yeah. And, if we want to, when he's old enough, we can give him the option of giving those years back to him, should he desire to remain immortal."

My breath hitched.

I wouldn't be around that long. Not long enough for him to make a decision like that.

I looked down, seeing Kid softly snoring away without a care in the world. I smiled, sadly, running my fingers through his hair.

I looked up towards Death, my eyes darting off to the side.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Death. But… what if… what if something happens…" I began, biting my tongue in fear.

Death rose a brow, giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean? If what happens?" he asked.

I sighed, looking down at Kid.

"What if… one of us… died. Would the other still be able to give their years back to him?" I asked, Death very visibly and audibly gasping.

"I-If one of us died!? Elphie-"

"Shh!" I had to cut him short when the start of his shout began to wake Kid. I moved back and forth slightly to lull him back to sleep, watching him let out a small yawn before snuggling back into my chest.

I sighed, pursing my lips.

"Whew… that was close. Now Death, before you go off on a tangent, I'm not saying that will happen-"

That was  _exactly_  what I was saying.

"-What I'm asking is that  _if_  one of us were gone, could we still give those years back to him?" I asked, trying to keep him from blowing up and potentially waking Kid.

Death snorted, looking down at his lap.

"I… I mean, one of us could still give him the years back, but his lifespan would be halved. But that's only if one of us died!" He replied, crossing his arms almost angrily.

I knew why he acted like this. I believed Death developed a fear of me passing away after I got sick. So now, every time I mentioned one of us, or more specifically,  _me_  passing, he got angry and defensive while trying to deny it.

I killed me one the inside, knowing my fate and not being able to tell him.

But, I pushed it away, giving him a soft smile. That last few years I had here needed to be filled with happiness and love, not fear and paranoia.

I lifted my hand, cupping one of Death's cheeks.

"Honey, I'm just asking as a precaution. We don't know what could happen in the future, so I wanted to make sure that some how, some way, Kid would get at least half of those taken years back should he desire them. So don't get all grouchy on me, okay?" I asked, turning him towards me so that I could look him in the eye.

He sighed, his hand coming up to grasp my own.

"I know, I know. I just get nervous when you talk like that, it's like you're expecting death or something…" he whispered, burying his nose into my hair.

I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek sweetly in reassurance.

"I know hun. But don't worry okay? Besides, we wouldn't want to wake our blossom," I whispered, looking down at Kid.

My little blossom was slumbering away peacefully, drooling against my chest without a care.

Death nodded, nuzzling my side.

"Yeah, we wouldn't."

I smiled, looking down at Kid.

I sighed.

"Okay, how do we do this thing? Will it hurt him in anyway?" I asked, shifting slightly so that I could sit him up without waking him.

Death shook his head, giving me a warm smile.

"No, it won't hurt him at all. It may cause him some  _slight_ discomfort, but he'll probably take it better since he's asleep," he explained, cracking his knuckles.

I hummed, running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't even wanna cause him the littlest of discomfort but… if it has to happen then, I guess there's no way around it-" I buried my nose into his hair, "-Sorry blossom, but Momma's gonna help you, okay?"

I gently kissed the top of his head, watching him stir in his sleep slightly before settling once more.

I looked up at Death, giving him a nod of confirmation.

He nodded back, moving so that he was behind me before reaching his arms around me.

"Feel his aura. How large it is. Take that immortal power, like the one in yourself, and drain it. It's similar to how you gained your power," he explained, his hands lowering to rest on Kid's shoulders.

I nodded, lowering my head to place it against his.

I could feel it. His tiny little wavelength, but his massive aura. I could just feel how many years his power would give him. A couple thousand.

I found it.

Using my Spirit Magic, my own aura reached into his and gently wrapped around his, beginning to remove the power.

Kid twisted in his sleep, his face screwing up as if he was having a nightmare. I felt my heart twist in pain, but continued on my endeavour.

I was determined to give my son a normal childhood.

I could feel Death's connection to, his deep breathing echoing in my ear.

" _You have a beautiful son."_

My eyes snapped open, and I nearly lost my connection.

_Hikari_.

For a brief moment, I heard her. As if opening up my aura had allowed me to hear her for a singular moment.

Hearing her voice again, made my heart pound, and tears build up in my eyes.

"Don't lose focus baby, we're almost there."

Death's encouraging whisper made me sniffle, blinking the tears from my eyes and had me look down at Kid, a few whimpers emitting from his throat.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, tightening my grip.

"It's okay my little blossom, just endure a few moments more."

We continued to drain the power from his aura, feeling it become smaller and smaller and smaller.

And, after three minutes, I not only felt a surge of power, but I felt his aura revert to one of human's size. It still held the grim reaper and dragon magic, but no longer so powerful.

"Okay, let go."

I ripped my connection away, allowing Kid's aura to settle and shift to gain control of his new power.

He twisted in his sleep for a few moments, rubbing his eyes, before he slowly settled down.

I sighed, feeling my eye twitch with the new amount of energy.

"Jeez… this kid's gotta  _shit_ ton of magic. I feel like I'm gonna explode or something…" Death whispered, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling at it.

I nodded in agreement, feeling my body beginning to shake a bit with the new power fluctuation.

"Y-Yeah… I feel a bit woozy, but I think I'll be okay…" I grumbled, giving Death a weary smile.

He smiled back, planting a shaky kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah… but at least… at least our little baby will have a normal life, and a chance to truly grow up," he replied, looking down at our slumbering baby.

I smiled, feeling warmth swell in me as I gazed at my sleeping blossom.

I leaned down to kiss his forehead, feeling tears prickle my eyes.

"At least… at least now you have a chance to grow up…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwww, Kid's all normal now!
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, all the little Kid fluffs
> 
> So Kid was indeed born immortal, but didn't remain that way for too long.
> 
> This is one of the many powers of the "Immortal Clan", something I touch up on in a future story. They can remove magic from their offspring in order to give their child mortality and to gain more years themselves, and it's often done for the sake of greed. But as Death said, the Great Divines only allow creatures to live up to 5000 years old or so before they must die off.
> 
> And also, I decided to base a creature's lifespan on their amount of magic. Humans live the basic 100 years due to not containing magic, for the exception of the few meisters who can control their own wavelengths. Demon weapons in my AU actually live up to around 150-160 years since their transformation is technically considered a magic.
> 
> So the more magic ya got, the longer ya live.
> 
> But Elphie and Death ain't havin' that shit.
> 
> They didn't want Kid to grow up crazy slowly and miss out on being a child because of his immortality, so they decided to take his magic to secure him a good childhood.
> 
> Now if Kid takes back those years or not we may see.
> 
> But this chapter was really touching up on Kid's species and immortality, plus some family fluffs and it shows that Elphie is the favorite parent.
> 
> So not much I have to say here. I'm really just super tired and are probablly gonna go to bed early. Long day at work and such.
> 
> But, that's all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every OTHER Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)1
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> To Elphaba's relief, the spell works, and Kid is now growing like a normal yonug boy... or as normal as he can be. Turns out, some of that magic is still there, and Kid is starting to show signs of containing his mother's magic. How much magic? And how will Elphaba react?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: November 10th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	47. Little Dragon Baby

A year and a half later, Kid was almost six years old now, and to Death and I's excitement, the spell we cast worked.

In normal immortal years, Kid wouldn't've aged past five for decades. But, he had grown significantly and was nearing six years old in just two months.

And it was around this time that Kid began to show signs of containing… magic.

My magic, to be precise.

And it started with a little sneeze.

Kid had started school last year. Apparently, the school wasn't expecting us to put our son into the normal school program, expecting us to put him in some high-class program or even homeschool him.

I had to have a talk with the teachers since they tried to give him special treatment.

But after the first few weeks, everything got all squared away and Kid was doing excellent in school. He gushed about school every day after he came home, telling Death and I about the things he learned, and about this girl in his class who hates school that annoys him.

Boy after my own heart.

It was a Tuesday when he showed his first sign of having magic.

I had gone to pick up Kid from school, standing in the courtyard next to all the others parents. I was standing towards the front of the pack, eager to go home after a bit of a stressful day. I had five incidents that day with arrogant DWMA members who've been causing problems for some of my global PMUD branches.

But after getting it all taken care of, with some excessive arguments, I was waiting outside the kindergarten building.

A few of the moms off to my side were chatting excitedly about their husband's jobs and the things they did for fun.

And honestly, hearing some of their conversations made me feel… gross.

"My husband's getting a promotion this week! I'm so excited, I can buy  _sooo_  much more jewelry now with the pay raise!" One chirped, clapping her hands together.

The second one nodded, flipping her hair behind her ear.

"I know the feeling. The last time my husband got a promotion, I bought three hundred dollars worth of clothes, it was amazing!"

The third one hummed, gazing at her nails lovingly.

"I go to the spa every week and get the biggest and best treatment that they have to offer. It's so relaxing…"

I resisted the urge to gag. I hated women that mooched off their husband's salaries to buy luxuries for themselves. Made me want to sock one of them… or all of them.

Then, thankfully, the bell rang. Students poured out of the building, rushing off to the bus or to parents in cars.

I looked on at the kindergarten building, wearing my best smile for my current mood as I waited for Kid. He was usually the first one out of the building and made himself known pretty quickly.

But I didn't see him.

My "mommy senses", as Death called them, immediately went off when I ended up standing there for five minutes instead of the usual two.

I saw his teacher walk out of the building, scanning the area for someone.

I was about to walk over and asked where Kid was until she noticed me and moved forward, advancing towards me.

I walked forward also to met her halfway.

"Hello, Mrs. Screeting. I bet you're wondering where Kid is," she announced, wearing a stern look on her face.

I was immediately set off by her attitude, for she was clearly wasn't pleased with my presence.

I nodded.

"Indeed I am. Is he still in the classroom?" I asked, watching her nod.

"Yes, I'm coming out here to speak with you. If you would step into the classroom, I need to discuss some issues with your son's  _behavior_."

And with that, she turned on her heel and marched away, leading me to her classroom.

That threw me for a loop. My son? With behavior problems? I hated to sound like a mom who praised their children for being perfect angels but… my son  _never_  had behavior issues.

I marched off behind her, following her through the crowd and into the classroom.

I immediately saw Kid. He was sitting in a small chair in front of his teacher's desk, his backpack on the floor next to him.

He turned around to face me, his cheeks red with tears streaming down his face. When he saw me, he jumped off his seat, making a move to rush towards me.

"Ah! You stay where you are boy!" The teacher snapped, pointing harshly at my son.

Now that I wasn't okay with. Before she said anything, I seized her shoulder and pulled her back to me, glaring at her angrily.

"I don't care about what he did. You do  _NOT_  speak to my son that way. He isn't your child, and it's after school hours so I think he has a right to move around!" I hissed, letting my hand heat up to hint at my anger.

The teacher nodded, shocked at my sudden retaliation.

I let her go, squatting down to open up my arms.

"Come here honey, it's okay," I cooed, watching Kid stare at me.

He took a glance at his teacher, hesitating for a moment before he raced over and dove into my arms. I stood up, holding him tightly as he held onto me.

"M-Momma… I-I didn't mean to… I p-promise…" he whimpered, sniffling against my shirt.

I rubbed his back softly, trying to calm him down so that he could speak if need be.

"It's okay honey, it's okay. No need to cry alright? Now… Ms. Hen, what did he do?" I asked, walking over to her desk with her.

When we both sat down, she pulled out a few pieces of paper and laid them out in front of me.

"I have to talk about your son's attitude. More specifically, how he seems to be far ahead of his classmates," she explained, pointing at the papers.

When I looked down, I noticed that they were worksheets. Kid's to be specific. The handwriting was fantastic for a child his age, and all the answers to the simple questions were correct.

"...Okay? What's the problem?" I asked, not seeing the issue she had.

The teacher rolled her eyes, pulling the papers back and leaning on her desk.

"The problem is is that your son is  _way_  too advanced for a kindergartener. He writes as if he's in second grade, he knew the alphabet and numbers up to fifty when the year started, and he can spell words we haven't even covered yet. How is this?" she asked, staring down at Kid.

When Kid curled into my chest, I squeezed him gently.

I knew  _exactly_ where this was going.

"And? So he's a bit smart, what's the issue?" I snarled, covering Kid's face from her view.

She sighed, taking off her glasses and putting them down.

"He shouldn't be this smart! It's obnoxious to have him be the only one to raise his hand and speak with far more articulate vocabulary! Whatever you're doing with him at home, you need to stop!" she snapped, scaring Kid.

I reeled back at her tone, looking at her with the utmost disbelief.

She was telling me to… stunt my son's growth? Because he was too smart!?

"Um… I'm sorry? I'm not doing anything! Yes, I taught him the alphabet and my husband helped him count, but that was because he  _wanted_ to learn them. Whenever we go to bookstores, he picks out learning books and chapter books because he wants to learn to read! Are you telling me to make him dumber just so that he's with the rest of his class?!" I snapped, leaning forward to stare her down/

She leaned back at my accusation, fear building up in her aura.

"I-I… he shouldn't be this advanced. Today, he told ME that I was wrong! I was teaching the class about spelling, and I told them that sounding it out was the best way to figure out a word! Your son raised his hand, told me that I was wrong, and said that the best way to spell, is to sound out the  _syllables_. He shouldn't even KNOW about syllables!" She snapped, leaning forward aggressively.

I snorted, expelling smog from my nostrils. I put Kid down next to me, and stood up from the chair, leaning across the table to seize this old hag by her collar.

"I will  _not_  deny my son's desire to learn just because  _you_  think he shouldn't be this smart! I'm not going to stunt his growth because he likes to learn, ask and answer questions, and can even give other classmates advice. If you think for one second that I'm going to punish my son for being  _correct_ , and for being  _respectful_  about it, you've gotta another coming you... youfff  _ta tu gruagach d'aois!"_

The teacher was pulling against me, gazing up fearfully at me.

"...You wanna lose your job lady? Cuz' I mention  _any_ of this to my husband I assure you, you won't last much longer. So, from here on out, you will respect my son's desire to learn, you will not exclude him for his advancement, and you will  _NOT_  discipline him for his knowledge  _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"_

She nodded fearfully, holding her hands up in surrender.

I threw her collar away, picked Kid and his backpack and stomped out, sticking my nose up.

As we stepped out into the sun, Kid gave a concerned look.

"Am I in trouble Momma?" he asked, tucking into me sadly.

I chuckled, letting my anger flow away and shook my head.

"No sweetie, no. You're doing excellent in school. Your teacher is just being a bit stingy," I reassured, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Kid let out a delighted squeal, wiggling in my grasp when I blew a small raspberry onto his cheek.

"Eee! Momma, stop it!" he cried, trying to shove my face away with his tiny arms.

I couldn't help but laugh, wrestling against him gently to give him a few more kisses.

"Ohh, let your Momma love on you!" I cooed, flipping him sideways to blow raspberries into his belly. Kid let out squeals of delight and descended into laughter. I had hit the weak spot, making Kid squirm in attempts to free himself from my grasp.

After a minute of tickling, I decided to cease my attack and flip Kid back around, setting him on my hip. I adjusted his backpack on my other shoulder, watching him giggle and gasp to recover from my assault.

"Heheh! M-Momma… wh-why do you do that!?" He cried, clinging to my shoulder tightly.

I chuckled, looking over to place another kiss on his cheek, this one without the raspberries.

"Because it's a blessing to hear my little blossom laugh. And it's fun to tickle you too," I confessed, wiggling my fingers on his side. He twitched and threw his hands down to try and fend me off.

"Momma! You don't have to show me!" he cried, crossing his arms and pouting. I smiled, making a turn down the road towards the academy.

"Aw, but it's no fun just to tell you," I defended, raising my hand up and wiggling my fingers. Kid immediately put his hands up, ready to fight me off and protect himself from another tickle assault.

When we reached the end of the road that circled the academy, I walked up the flight of steps towards the main entrance, ducking under the large skull archway and to the front door. Kid seemed to notice now that this wasn't home and began to turn around and look around in confusion.

"Um, Momma? Why aren't we going home?" he asked, his hands linking around my neck as he curled into my side.

I used my free hand to open the door to the academy, walking into the large foyer and towards the receptionist's window.

"We're making a quick stop before we go home. I wanna pick up your records and have myself a looksie," I explained, stopping in front of the window.

The lady behind the counter rose her head from her record book, smiling brightly when she saw us.

"Lady Elphaba! What a surprise! I thought you went home for today?" she asked, closing her book and leaning forward on her arms. I sighed, running my free hand through my hair, emphasizing my lack of a desire to not return today.

"Yes, I thought so too. Well, I  _am_  going home, I just need a copy of my son's records before we do that. His teacher has shown a dark side to me and I wanna make sure his records are accurate to his skill."

I told her the brief little story of his teacher's displeasure with my son's academic skill, and she fetched the records for me straight away.

"Momma, what are my records?" Kid inquired, tilting his head to see my face. I turned my head to face him, pulling up one of the paper's that were dropped on the counter as the lady went back and forth.

"Your records show how well you're doing in school. What your grades are, how well you understand what you're being taught, all those fun things. I wanna pick up a copy to see if your desire to academia has been properly portrayed into your records." I held the paper for him to look at, seeing listings of grades and personal thoughts from the teacher.

Kid frowned, staring at me with confusion.

"...But, I thought you said I was doing good in school," he whimpered, worrying his hands together in embarrassment.

I smiled, chuckled a bit at his misconception of my goal. I kissed his forehead to reassure him, putting the paper down to take hold of him with both arms.

"No, no sweetie, you  _are_  doing well in school. In fact, you're doing  _amazingly_! I just wanna pick up a copy of your records to show Daddy when we get home. I think he'll wanna see how well his little monster's doing too," I explained, blowing a small raspberry.

His frowned faded and he let out a squeal at my show of affection, grabbing my face to push me away.

"Momma! Not again!" he wailed, now trying to worm his way out of my arms and onto the ground.

I moved my front forward to prevent myself from dropping him and saw in the corner of my eye that the receptionist was done with the copies.

"Alright, copies of his grades, behavior, class participation, ect. Here you go!" she clipped the stack of papers together and handed them to me, smiling brightly.

I put Kid down on the ground and took the papers, looking them over briefly. I saw behind the stack of paper that Kid was trying to look over the small counter and into the window, standing on his toes to make himself appear taller.

"Whatcha' doing honey?" I asked, pulling his backpack off my arm. As I fixed his bag onto his shoulders, he looked up at me with big, sparkling eyes.

"I wanna see the window lady's office!" he chirped, rushing out of my grasp when his backpack was on to try and see through again.

I smiled, leaning down to lift him back up onto my hip, letting him peer into the office. The receptionist smiled warmly at Kid, reaching forward to pet his head.

"Oh, your son is so precious Lady Elphaba," she cooed, bopping his nose playfully.

Kid giggled, covering his nose and shoving his face into the crook of my neck. I chuckled, rubbing his back lovingly.

"Aw, are we being shy?" I cooed, feeling Kid shake his head against my neck. I chuckled, picking the papers up and nodding to the receptionist.

"Thank you for the copies, have a nice day!" I smiled, giving her a small bow and walking away.

"You too! Bye bye Kid!" she called back, making Kid curl even more into my chest.

I laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Aw, don't be shy honey. She's not gonna do anything to you," I reassured, patting his head lovingly.

Kid giggled, snuggling into my side, "I know. She called me a nice word, it's emberasin-"

"Embarrassing."

"Yeah, that."

I chuckled at his modesty, setting him down. I gave him his backpack and took his hand, leading him out of the door and down the large flight of stairs.

"Momma, what's for dinner?" He asked, jumping down the steps.

I hummed, biting my lip in thought. I had been so focused on work that day that I haven't even considered what would be for dinner.

"Hmm… not sure. Maybe just sandwiches tonight."

Kid pouted, staring up at me with big eyes.

"But Momma, sandwiches are boring! Can we have pizza?" He asked, pulling on my hand.

I chuckled, humming to myself.

"Hmm… you know what, pizza sounds good. Alright, we can have pizza. I'll order some when we get home," I answered, Kid jumping up in excitement. I had to seize him by his chest before he fell down the steps, tripping in his ecstatic celebration.

* * *

"How was work?"

"Fine. Had some issues with overseas people but other than that, work was normal as normal can be."

I was sitting in the living reading when Death came home, agonizing about how some of the new students were causing trouble for him and their teachers. I hadn't told him about what had happened with Kid's teacher yet, but I was planning something with that.

I had actually marked Kid's name out of the files in order to surprise him when he saw the scores, and I revealed who they belonged to.

Just to have a little fun, I guess.

"How's Kid doing in school right now?" Death asked, plopping down on the couch next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his side, sighing heavily.

"Kid's doing wonderfully. However… I've discovered an issue with his…  _teacher_." I mused, pursing my lips in annoyance as I recalled her anger at Kid's skill.

Death rose a brow in curiosity, his hand tapping my shoulder.

"What's wrong with his teacher?" he asked. I sighed, leaning forward to pull out the records from my bag. I handed them to the curious Reaper, watching him take it and look them over.

"This is the records of one of her students. He's showing an excellent advancement and I'd say, even enough to skip a grade. However, the teacher held the student back after class to scold them for being too advanced, apparently voicing how it was a  _bad_  thing for a kid to wanna learn more than what they're being taught," I explained, pointing at some of the marks made.

Death hummed, puffing his lip out as he flipped through the pages.

"Really? These are really good. Have you met this student?" he asked, looking down at me.

I nodded, crossing my legs as he handed the papers back to me.

"Indeed I have. He's a great kid. Bright, sweet, and felt awful when he was held after class because he thought he did something wrong," I mused, sniggering to myself as I made this sound more and more mysterious.

Death smiled, shifting his position.

"Really? Do you recommend that he get moved up a grade? Or skip a grade at least?" He asked. I nodded, tossing the papers onto the coffee table.

"I did, well more to myself than anything. And do you want to know  _who_  this brilliant little man is?" I asked, seeing Kid walk into the living room with one of his books in hand.

Death smiled, both at my question, and at Kid waddling happily over to where we were. I leaned forward, holding my arms out for him. Kid looked up at me and smiled, rushing over to me and diving into my arms.

I lifted him up and held him to my side, smiling at Death.

Death looked at me with a confused stare. He looked at the records on the table, then at me, then at Kid. He did this a few times, as if trying to process what I was hinting at.

It took him a few seconds before it clicked.

His eyes widened, and his face split into a large smile.

"Wait, that's  _our_  baby's records!?" he squealed, scoping Kid out of my arms and lifting him up into the air.

Kid let out a squeal of laughter as Death tossed him up and down happily.

I laughed happily, watching Death cradle him and blow raspberries into his cheek.

"Yep, those are our baby's records! The teacher got mad at him today for telling her a different way of learning spelling," I said, watching Death's head shoot up.

"What? The teacher yelled at you for being smart!?" Death snapped, lifting Kid up to stare at him.

Kid nodded, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Yeah… Ms. Hen told me I was being bad for answering all the questions and asking new ones and knowing the whole alphabet and other things," he explained, twiddling his thumbs together.

Death frowned, looking past Kid and at me almost angrily.

I held up a hand, signaling that we would discuss it later when our son wasn't in the room.

He sighed, smiling at Kid and setting him in his lap. Watching Kid giggle and snuggle his father's stomach made my heart swell. I leaned in to nuzzle my nose up against his, planting kiss after kiss on his cheek.

Kid laughed, grabbing my face happily.

"Momma! You're doing it again!" he cried, rubbing his face. I smiled, planting another kiss on his cheek.

"Momma! Your hair is tickling me!" he squealed, flailing around.

I didn't take what he said into precaution. I knew I was tickling him, both with my hands and even hair, but what I didn't know is that my tickling was about to make him sneeze in my face.

And I would've been more okay with that…

If it wasn't  _fire_.

As I continued to tickle my baby, and Death laughed in the back, Kid continued to giggle and squeal at my assault.

He began to snort too, swatting at my hair to try and keep it out of his face. As he swatted at me, I began to feel a strong warmth against my face, as if I had pressed my cheek against a radiator.

My laughter died down, and I looked up at Kid, wondering if he had suddenly struck a fever. And when I saw him, I knew immediately that it wasn't a fever.

But when I saw his neck and nostrils illuminated, shining that bright orange that mine did whenever I… whenever I…

Oh dear.

"ACHOO!"

When Kid sneezed, I felt that heat triple in temperature and rocket past my face, grazing my cheek. It burned, but it wasn't enough to damage me. But it was certainly enough to burn a whole lock of my hair to a crisp.

I watched in shock as a sidelock of my hair fell limply to the ground, the ends singed and covered in embers.

I panicked and immediately reached down to put the embers out with my hand before they could hit the carpet. Death had gone completely silent, his body frozen with shock and almost with fear as he stared down at our son.

Kid was sniffling, rubbing his nose furiously while tears poured down his cheeks. I sat back up and leaned back, clutching my dismembered lock of hair as Kid began to sob.

"Muh-Momma! My face burns!" he wailed, reaching up and out towards me.

I dropped the hair and lifted him up, pressing him against my chest. His face, neck, and chest were insanely hot. A mother of a normal child would've rush their kid to the hospital with the temperature Kid was at. Smoke was rolling out of his nostrils and released large clouds whenever he snorted or hiccuped.

"Hey, hey, it's okay baby, it's okay." I rubbed his back and rocked him gently, whispering for him not to mess with his face and to let the smoke come out.

Death was still frozen, his arms shaking as he stared at Kid.

"Elphie…. Did… did you see that!?" he suddenly shouted, his arms shooting up into the air.

I pursed my lips, cocking a brow in his direction. We locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds, before I blew air at my side bang, now a good eight inches shorter.

"...No. Missed it completely," I said sarcastically, lifting my hand and twirling my singed bang in my finger.

Death frowned, letting his arms drop back to his sides.

I looked down at Kid, who was still sniffling against my chest.

"You feeling okay honey?" I asked, watching him nod his head pitifully.

"Y-Yeah… m-my face hurts Mama. A-And I burnt your hair, I'm sorry!" he wailed, reaching up to hug my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh, bouncing him a bit to try and calm him down.

"Oh it's okay baby, it's okay. It'll grow back in time, it's not gone forever," I said, trying to reassure him.

It worked a little bit, but Kid still continued to cry and apologize over and over again.

I smiled, setting him down next to me so that I could sit up. Death gave me an odd stare, looking down at our sniffling son.

"Elphie… do you know what this means?" he whispered, scooting over to gently rub Kid's back.

I nodded, watching Kid rub his eyes and sniffle a few times, signaling that his small breakdown was coming to a close. When he looked up at me with his puffy red eyes, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

My little blossom had magic…

 _My_ … magic…

"Momma? What happened to me?" he asked, placing a hand to his chest curiously. Death smiled down at him, leaning down on his front to get closer to Kid.

"You did magic baby, magic like Momma's," he answered for me. I guess he could see the tears that were building up in my eyes. I found myself choking on words, trying to keep my composure and not descend into a sobbing mess in front of my son. I couldn't help it, I felt so happy, so proud, so utterly  _ecstatic_!

My son had magic!

And Kid seemed to be excited too. When Death answered him, Kid's face split into a wide grin, his head whirling around to face me.

"Really!? Momma, I have magic!?" he cried, scrambling to his feet as he began to bounce on the couch excitedly. In my zeal, I caught him midair and tossed him up, hearing him squeal with joy as I caught him and buried him into my arms.

"Yes! Yes my darling, you have magic! You've got Momma's magic!" I cried, planting kiss after kiss on his face.

Kid began to cheer, clapping his hands together as he reached out for Death.

"Daddy I have magic!"

Death let out a hearty laugh, opening his arms up and scoping both myself and Kid into his embrace. We all fell into a fit of laughter and tears, with most of those tears coming from me.

My little baby had magic.

"Oh Kid, momma's so proud of you! My little blossom has magic," I near whimpered, letting some of my tears fall down my cheeks.

Kid looked up at the sound of my choked sob, reaching up to touch my cheek.

"Momma? Are you okay?" He asked, trying to wipe my cheeks.

I let out a blubbered cry, smiling brightly down at him. I nodded my head, planting yet another kiss on his cheek.

"Y-Yes… Momma's just so proud of you," I answered, cradling him to my chest even more.

My little baby, my little blossom, had magic…  _my magic._

We all remained in that little pile for the next few hours, talking and snuggling in our zeal over this new development.

Kid had magic. Dragon magic.

Even though I wouldn't be here much longer, I couldn't wait to see what my little dragon baby would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyy! So sorry for the tardiness! I was moving from job to job last week and wasn't able to get the new chapter done.
> 
> But worry not, cuz baby I'm on a ROLL with this thing! I can confidently say that I can resume the weekly updates!
> 
> So, back to the chapter at hand.
> 
> Kid no longer has any immorality, and is in school now! As expected of his character, he's a bit of a smartie, with his desire to learn before going to school.
> 
> And yeah, his teacher wasn't very keen on that. I've seen a lot of posts on Tumblr and Twitter about teachers degrading their students for knowing more than what they're teaching, so I wanted to try writing one of those kinds of characters and see how Elphie would react.
> 
> I think it's safe to say that good ol' Ms. Hen won't be teaching for much longer.
> 
> And Kid also has magic, the main focus in this chapter.
> 
> I wanted his magic to be revealed in a similar way that Elphie revealed her own magic to her sisters. By sneezing and setting something on fire. For Elphaba it was bread. For Kid?
> 
> His mom's hair. Don't worry Elphaba, it'll grow back.
> 
> I love, love, love, looooooooooooooooooooove writing little baby Kid! AHHHH!
> 
> But, with all squeals aside, that's it for this chapter!
> 
> AN UPDATE ON MY NEXT STORY: A STAR'S REVELATION!
> 
> I said it would be out this winter, but then my life spiraled into complete chaos and I'm not done with this story quite yet. We're almost there, but I'm going to push the release of Velvet's story to late January, early February.
> 
> Sorry, but I want to have a good heads start on it before I release it.
> 
> But, that's that! The Dragon Witch is updated EVERY SATURDAY at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Everything is going smoothly. The year 2008 is upon Elphaba, and Kid is showing stellar progress in both school and in his magic. However, when Elphaba receives a phone call from Astoria after nearly a year of silence, her world is thrown into chaos. George has gone savage, and has clear intents on killing her or her sons! What will Elphaba do, and how will she respond to her friend's plea?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: November 24th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	48. Savagery

Another year done and gone. It was now 2008, the year in which I'm writing this.

We've made it to the current year… honestly, I'm shocked I've lived this long to write this far into my story. This event I'm about to retell only occurred a few months ago.

But let's not talk about that, let's move on to…  _that_  day.

It was January and Kid was doing excellent in school. He was now in third grade, having actually skipped first grade after proving he had already mastered most of the material learned in first.

It's safe to say that Ms. Hen didn't work here anymore.

It was also hard to believe that Kid was already seven years old though. It had been seven years since he was born. Time truly flies when you're enjoying life. And the only large event that happened between then and now was the fall of the Star Clan.

However, that was about to change.

I was sitting in my greenhouse working with a unique species of flower. An endangered flower regional to Canada, I was carefully tending to three small White Prairie Gentians. I had asked Marina if she knew a way to get some seeds of this plant, and it turns out that a large garden in Melody sold the seeds in order to spread the growth of the flora.

It was a funky looking flower, but beautiful nonetheless.

It was around two-thirty, so Kid would be home soon. The school was close to the house, so once he got a little older I started to allow him to walk to and from school by himself. It was nerve-wracking at first for me, but it was relieving since I could watch him get from here to the school since it was down the street.

Death still picked on me for being a worrywart but he was only seven!

After a while, my nervousness died down a little bit, so I could sit in the house knowing he'd be okay coming home.

And speak of the devil, I heard the door open on the first floor.

I smiled, turning my head to face the doorway as I heard the commotion downstairs. I heard his bag drop, his coat being hung on the coatrack, and the pounding of his feet as he ran up the stairs.

I removed my gloves and turned around, seeing him appear in the doorway.

"Momma! I'm home!" he cried, racing through the room and jumping into my arms.

I let out an 'oof' as he collided with me, laughing as I wrapped my arms around him to lift him up and settle him into my lap.

"Hello blossom, how was school today?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

Kid let out a giggle at my kiss, returning the gesture by kissing my cheek before leaning back to answer my question.

"Really good! We're learning how to write in cursive! But I already knew that, so I'm just doing the worksheets for fun. My classmates don't really like it though… they think I'm a… what's it called? Know it… all?" he moved his lips to try and spell out what he was being called in class.

It made me sad, knowing he was excelled, but picked on for it.

But before I could say something, he smiled.

"But I met this really nice girl today! She sits at a different table, but we were partnered in a project today! Her name is Maka!" He cheered, showing me his hand where he had written her name in marker.

Maka Albarn. Spirit's kid?

She was younger than Kid, almost a whole year.

"She's an… an… exeler?"

"Exceller?" I corrected.

"Yeah that one, like me! She skipped  _two_ grades! First AND second! She's super smart and she likes my handwriting. She doesn't really like cursive so I helped her!"

I smiled, happy to know there was someone else he could relate to.

And know I wanted to give Spirit a call and ask him how the heck his daughter was so crazy smart. And to tell him thank you.

"Well, that's wonderful Kid. I'm so glad you made a friend today, and good job helping, I'm sure she appreciated it," I smiled, rubbing his head gingerly.

He smiled, hopping out of my arms to look at the plant that I was working with.

"What kinda plant is that Momma?"

I smiled, sitting down in front of the pot and setting him in my lap.

"This is a White Prairie Gentian. It's an endangered flower that grows in some parts of Canada," I explained, putting my gloves back on and returning to moving the soil around as needed.

I heard Kid hum in confusion, his head lifting up to stare at me.

"What does endangered mean?" He asked.

I looked down, pursing my lips together to try and find a way to explain it.

"Hmmm… endangered, like an endangered plant or animal, means that, there aren't a lot of that animal anymore. Each species of animal or plant should have thousands, more like millions of each," I began, adjusting the pot.

Kid nodded, "So there needs to be a lot of every plant and animal?"

I nodded, "Yep. However, sometimes, animals or plants will become endangered, which means that there's not a lot of that animal left. Like thousands, or worse, hundreds."

Kid leaned back against me, rubbing his cheek.

"Why do animals and plants become endangered?"

I sighed, feeling my aura twist sadly as I thought of the answer. As someone who was a member of an "endangered" species, it was a bit painful for me. Dragons used to have millions in numbers. But with mankind hunting them for sport for hundreds of years, the population of dragons had dwindled to one nest.

_My_  nest.

"Animals and plants become endangered when… when people seek them out to hurt them."

Kid twisted around, giving me a both confused and saddened look.

"Why do people hurt them?"

I sighed, taking off my gloves again to lean back a little bit.

"Sometimes, humans will seek out animals to hurt them for money. Like… there are some kinds of rhinos, that get hunted by bad people for their horns. These bad people chase them, kill them, and cut off their horns."

Kid gasped, his face falling.

"What? People do that? But that's so mean?!" he shouted, throwing his hand down.

I smiled, rubbing his head.

"Yes, it is, and it's awful that it happens. This is one-way animals can become endangered. Other ways, are people tearing down and destroying their habitats for buildings and cities, giving them fewer places to live."

Kid pouted, crossing his arms and turning around, leaning back against me with a huff.

"Well, that's just dumb! People shouldn't hurt animals and plants because they want money. Just go get a job!"

I let out an undignified snort at that comment. Boy after my own heart.

After I got out my little giggle fit, I continued my explanation, but on a brighter note.

"Yes, it is dumb. But, there are good people out there, who work to  _protect_ these animals and plants. They build zoos and wildlife parks so that these plants and animals can live without the risk of being hurt, or worse killed by bad people." I smiled when Kid grinned brightly, turning around to face me.

"So, all animals can be saved?"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Sadly honey, no. Sometimes, the good people can't get to the endangered animals fast enough. Sometimes, a species of plant or animal can become extinct," I answered. Kid tilted his head in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"Extinct means that a plant or animal no longer… exists. There's no more of them, and they're never coming back. That's the worst thing that can happen," I sighed, watching Kid's eyes go wide with shock.

"What? All gone? That can happen!?" he cried, his eyes beginning to water.

I smiled, hooking my arms underneath him to lift him up and hug him tightly.

"Aw, sweetie, don't cry. Yes, that kind of thing can happen, but there are lots of people working to prevent that. Zoologists, nature preserves, and people like me," I smiled, taking my thumb and wiping his tears up.

He sniffled, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Really? You're doing something?" He whimpered, clutching my shirt.

I nodded, pointing down at the flower.

"Yep. By planting this flower and letting it grow, I'm giving it's species the chance to survive in the modern world. Do you wanna help me?" I asked, moving my hands down to put the gloves back on.

He bobbed his head up and down, smiling brightly.

"Yes! Yes, yes, I wanna help!" he cried, jumping up and down in my lap.

I chuckled, digging into my bag to pull out the small gloves that I had gotten for him. When I handed them to him, he pulled them on and turned around, watching me pull the plant closer towards us.

I leaned down to get closer to the pot, taking his hands and putting them against the dirt.

"By moving the dirt around, we're giving the plant space to breath. Don't be too harsh on it now," I explained, smiling when Kid made noises of excitement.

"Working with flowers?"

I turned around, seeing Death standing in the doorway, his cloak under his arm.

I nodded, feeling Kid duck his head underneath my arm.

"Hi Daddy!"

I heard Death walk forward, squatting down next to me.

"Hey there babycakes. Whatcha' doing?" he asked, kissing Kid's nose. Kid smiled, moving back up against me and continuing to work with me.

"I'm helping Momma save an endangered flower!" He cried happily, grinning up at me.

I smiled, giving him a lopsided grin while Death rose a brow at me.

"Saving an endangered species huh?" He cooed. I rolled my eyes, "I explained what endangered meant because this flower is endangered. I think I may have made an endangered advocate."

Death snickered, sitting down next to me.

Before we could go into any more conversation, having a typical family day…

I received  _that_  phone call.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, making me turn my head.

"Oop, alrighty then. Hold on Kid, sit back and let me take this call okay?" I said, pulling my gloves off and pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

Kid nodded and sat back, dusting his gloves off.

I looked down at the phone screen, trying to see who was calling me.

Unknown ID.

"Who is it?" Death asked, looking over my shoulder.

"No idea, no caller ID," I replied, pressing the answer button.

"Hello, Elphaba Screeting speaking."

" _...E...Elphie?"_

I knew that voice. It was trembling and quiet, as if the person speaking was hiding from something horrid.

"Astoria? What's-"

" _Elphaba! Elphaba you… y-you have to help me!"_

My heart began to race with fear, hearing the tremble of terror and the water in her voice.

Something was wrong.

_Terribly wrong._

"Astoria? What happened, what's going on?" I asked frantically, pointing at Kid and making eyes at Death, silently asking him to remove Kid from my lap.

Death had me a look of concern, picking up Kid and tucking him to his side.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

I stood up, the fear giving me a need to move.

" _Elphie. I've tried. I've tried and tried and tried and tried but I can't do it anymore! I can't stand it anymore, and I can't stand HIM!"_

George. This was a call about George.

"George? What happened to hi-"

" _HE'S LOST HIS FUCKING MIND!"_

I jumped at her sudden spike in volume. Astoria hardly ever yelled at anyone, especially anyone she was on good terms with.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

" _I don't know what happened, but George has gone completely off the rails! He's aggressive with me, my mother, with Soul, he's even slapped Wes, a-and he'd never strike Wes! Wes is his successor, he's always put this fake smile on around him! I tried to get him to tell me what's wrong but he-he PUNCHED me! I have no idea what's wrong, Elphie I'm so scared!"_

My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it echoing in my ears. I looked back at Death and Kid, who were both giving me looks of concern.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened?" I asked, removing my dirtied apron in a rush.

" _I-I'm sure… I have no idea what happened but I'm so scared Elphaba! I'm afraid he may kill one of my sons! Please, Elphaba I need you here, I need someone to protect my sons!"_ I heard her cry. She descended into sobs, I'm guessing she was no longer able to keep her composure.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, throwing off my indoor shoes and setting them on the rack.

I frowned.

"Give me one hour honey, I'll be here as fast as I can!"

" _Th-Thank you Elphaba… thank you so-"_

" _ASTORIA!"_

My heart stopped when I heard George's voice ring out in the background. He did sound mad. And mad as in emotion, but mad as insanity. I heard Astoria gasp.

" _I have to go!"_

And then the line went dead.

I dropped the phone, throwing the door to the greenhouse room and raced out, skidding across the wood and taking off towards the stairs.

"Elphaba?!"

I heard Death call out to me, but his call fell deaf on my ears.

I leaped down the stairs, rushing downstairs and into the living room. I began to hurriedly pack a bag, stuffing things like a first aid kit from the kitchen, some packaged food and bottles of water.

"Elphaba!"

My head whirled around, seeing Death running into the kitchen after me.

"Elphaba, what happened?" he asked, Kid clutching onto his shirt tightly.

"Something's wrong with Astoria. George has gone insane and she's scared her sons may get hurt. I'm going there now to add some security as we settle this issue!" I explained, moving past him to pull on some socks and my boots.

Death followed me down the next flight of stairs and into the foyer.

"George has gone crazy? Is Astoria okay?" he asked worriedly.

I snorted, pulling on a coat.

"I don't know, and that's why I'm going. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll keep you up to date as often as possible," I answered, placing a hand on his cheek to bring him for a kiss.

"You're leaving Momma?" Kid whimpered, reaching up for me.

I smiled, leaning down to take his hands and nuzzle my nose against his own.

"Yes, I am. One of Momma's friends needs help, so I'm going to go and help her. You be good for Daddy until I come home okay?" I whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Kid nodded, his lip quivering.

"O-Okay Momma…"

I smiled, kissing his forehead and standing up straight.

"I'll be back."

"Be careful…"

I opened the door and stepped out into the cold winter air. I fixed my bag on my side, closed up my jacket, and bent over.

My wings ripped out of my back, stretching them out and giving them a few flaps.

I turned around for a moment, seeing Death and Kid standing under the doorway.

I gave them a reassuring smile, before bending my knees and launching myself up into the air. As I climbed into the air, I gave my wings a few strong flaps before circling through the air and giving myself a boost of speed.

I hoped that I would make it to Melody in time… before something awful happened.

But the awful thing that happened, occurred after I arrived.

* * *

Melody was still as beautiful as I remembered it. The snow was thick and shimmering brightly in the winter sun. It was oddly quiet, as if everyone had decided to go home early that late afternoon.

I pursed my lips, flying over the quiet city to the heavily wooded residential area, searching for that large, rustic mansion that the Eaters called home.

I wish I could've been happy to come back here, not being here since Astoria, Velvet, and I split ways all those years ago.

Had it really been that long since I'd been here…

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the house in the distance, surrounded by the large evergreen trees and the beautiful stone wall.

I quickly broke into a dive, rocketing across the sky towards the house. I had to dodge some reapers that were flying around in the area, nearly sailing right into one.

When I flew over the gate, I followed the road up to the large house and landed in front of the mansion.

I sheathed my wings, looking up at the beautiful structure. For a moment, I forgot why I was there, and let a warm smile cross over my face, remembering coming to this house for the first time after rescuing Astoria and Sound from their bullies.

And speaking of Sound, it was he who ran out of the house.

"Elphaba!? What are you doing here!?" he shouted, jumping down the long, snow-covered steps to rush up towards me.

I guess he didn't the memo of my arrival, so I raced up to greet him.

"Astoria called me. She told me George has gone crazy and wants me here to protect the kids. Do you know what happened?" I asked, having him lead me up into the house.

Sound went silent for a few moments, a strong sense of guilt pulsing from his aura.

"...I… I do…" he whimpered, opening the door and leading me in.

Before I could question him, I took one look at the living foyer and living room…

And gasped.

The whole room had been  _destroyed_. Furniture on it's sides, plates and bowls shattered, and windows smashed. The fireplace was chock full of belongings, some of which I recognized to be Astoria's, and various picture frames. Holes dotted every wall, and wine bottles had appeared to have been thrown at walls with their contents still inside.

"What… what happened Sound?" I whispered, the shock of my surroundings making me lose my voice.

Sound looked away, biting his lip as he stared down at the floor. It was silent for a few moments, before he looked up at me with watery eyes.

"It… it was me…" he whimpered, a few of his tears leaking down his face like a leaking tap.

I felt a heat roll over my shoulders and head, feeling angry for a split second, and then confused.

"You? What did you do?" I asked, fixing my bag on my shoulder.

Sound sighed, looking down the hall somberly.

"Ever since I came back seven years ago, I've been visiting Astoria and her kids secretly. Wes never really cared for me much, but I've connected with Soul. He loves it when I visit, and it's prompted me to visit more often. But… this morning… I was about to leave since George was coming home, but Soul asked me to stay. There's something about him that's changing. He's becoming… stiff. Stone cold, emotionless, and dull. I stayed, because I wanted to try and help him but…" He bit his lip.

I frowned, "George came home."

Sound sucked in a shaky breath, more tears pouring down his face.

"H-He saw me… a-and lost it. He found out of my visits, of Astoria and I being back together, and most of all… that… that…"

He took a deep breath.

"That Wes and Soul are  **MY**  sons, not his."

I sucked in a sharp breath, the current situation suddenly making sense.

But before I could say anything back, a scream was released.

" _I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

I immediately recognized it to be Astoria. Sound had already taken off, shooting across the floor and down into the downstairs hallway. I quickly followed suit, jumping over broken tableware and fallen furniture.

Sound turned into a room off to the left, the door off of it's hinges and leaning up against the wall.

When I turned into the room, I registered it to be a study, with large bookshelves and a large desk.

This desk however, was on it's side. The computer was in pieces on the floor with people on either side of it.

George was standing on one side, his suit disheveled as well as his hair. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and his teeth were gnashed together savagely, like a rabid wolf. His glare was focused on the people on the other side of the desk.

Astoria was standing behind someone, clutching Wesley to her side. Wesley was crying loudly, holding his nose as blood seeped from his fingers. Astoria was dressed in some floor length dress that had been ripped at the knees, and bruises covered her face and arms.

The person in front of them was someone I hadn't met before. He was a tall, lean man with ghostly pale skin, more transparent than Astoria. He had jet black hair pulled back in a long ponytail, and on this ponytail was the Lines of Sanzu on the right side.

A Reaper Hybrid.

I was curious as to what kind of hybrid at first, but when he glanced to me, and I saw large canines in his gritted teeth and his large, crimson eyes, I knew.

Half reaper, half bloodsucker, or vampire.

More commonly known as Blood Reapers.

His gaze immediately turned back to George, his harsh gaze never wavering.

"George William Evans, I command you cease this unruly behavior at ONCE! You are frightening the Mistress and the young Masters. You've struck them multiple times today and have nearly destroyed the ENTIRE house! You may be my employer but I will not hesitate to call the po-"

"CALL THE POLICE I DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE MYSELF BAILED AND YOU BEHIND BARS IN LESS THAN A DAY!"

The blood reaper was interrupted by George, who snapped back at his threat viciously. The blood reaper had a thick English accent, making him sound both elegant and ferocious.

The man turned to me and Sound, his eyes hard.

"You must be Lady Elphaba. Please, take the Mistress and her son somewhere-"

"YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

I whirled around to see George's wild green eyes facing right at me, making my heart jump in fear. He stared at me for a few seconds, before suddenly lunging at me.

I lowered myself into a fighting stance to met his attack head on, before Sound suddenly leapt between myself and the rabid man clashed.

I had never seen Sound punch someone in the jaw, but it was something I will  _never_  forget.

Sound had pulled back his fist and let loose against George, sending the man flying back into the desk with a satisfying  _crack_.

When George hit the wood, the bloodreaper lifted Astoria and Wes and jumped towards me, getting Astoria and Wes out of the room.

"Lady Elphaba, please take Astoria and Wesley and take them upstairs. Young Master Solusod should be up there as well, and Mistress Marina will be home soon. May you do this for me while Sound and I try and calm him down?" he asked, pushing Astoria and Wes towards me.

I nodded, wrapping my arm around her and leading her down the hallway.

"Astoria, are you okay?" I asked, pulling out a wing to wrap it around her protectively.

She nodded, pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it to Wesley's nose.

"F-For the most part, yes. Just before you got here, Wes was trying to talk to George and I walked in on him punching Wes in the nose. Are you okay baby, does it still hurt?" Astoria cooed, rubbing Wesley's head.

Wesley nodded, letting out a few blubbered sobs.

"H-He hit me Mother! F-Father never hits me! Wh-What did I do?!" he wailed, tears pouring down his face.

Astoria made a strained face at her sons tears, trying to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong.

I lead them out of the hallway and up the stairs, looking for the room that had Solusod was in.

When we reached the second floor, Astoria looked up from treating Wesley and called out.

"SOUL! Soul where are you baby!?"

There was silence for a time, before I heard a meek cry.

"I'm in here… Mama…"

He sounded so… broken. As if all the happiness had been drained out of him. Astoria lead us through the hallway, and into a room at the hall's end.

It was a large bedroom, filled with books, stuffed animals, and some old video game consoles.

On the large bed, was a small boy, Astoria's youngest son. He had dark, tanned skin and snowy white hair. He was dressed in what appeared to be a small suit, but his shoes were discarded on the floor. When he looked up, his big, red eyes bored into me.

His aura was eerily still, as if no emotion was flowing through him, but his eyes were puffy as if he had been crying.

"I'm here Mama… is everything okay?" He asked, his voice dull and low.

Astoria led Wesley over to the bed and sat down, lifting Solusod up and into her lap.

"Yes, everything's fine… for now anyway. How are you feeling baby?" She asked, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

They continued to talk, but I remained standing near the doorway, listening for any indications of a threat and watching the hall for anyone.

It was quiet after that, the house now still despite the potential fight happening downstairs.

With Marina out at what I supposed was work, I was left to my lonesome to keep these children away from George.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around when I heard a voice to my right. When I looked down, Wesley was standing about two feet away from me. His nose had stopped bleeding, but a dark bruise now sat towards the left of his face.

"Yes, did you need something sweetie?" I did my best to smile, leaning down a bit to get more eye level with him.

Wesley mumbled something under his breath, his worrying together quickly as he stared down at the floor.

"Did you say something? I can't hear ya hun'," I coped, squatting down to see his face.

I saw tears build up in his eyes, his lip quivering as he lifted his head to look at me.

"A-Are you here to deal with Father?"

Right on the money, aren't ya kid?

My jaw tightened has he asked the rather forward question. My eyes darted towards Astoria, who looked over to me worriedly.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I tried to piece together a sentence.

"Well… in a way, yes. Your Father is… going through something right now, and it's making him… uneasy. I'm here to make sure he doesn't hurt you or your brother again until everything is worked out, okay?"

I hoped that would work, maybe even soothe him.

But his eyes only darkened.

"But it's Soul's fault that this is happening in the first place!"

He suddenly shouted and pointed a harsh, accusing finger towards Solusod.

Astoria immediately shot up, her eyes hard and her brows furrowed. Solusod made no noise, or even seemed to react. I saw his lip quiver, but no sound broke through.

"Wesley Damon Evans! That is uncalled for-" Astoria began, her voice firm. But Wesley wasn't having it.

"But it's true! Soul always has that man Sound over, and Father doesn't like him! Father only started acting like this when he saw him! If Soul didn't want him over so much, this wouldn't be happening!" He shouted over Astoria, tears pouring down his face.

Solusod made a strained noise of discomfort, but didn't say anything.

Astoria, however, stood up. She walked over to me and handed Solusod to me, before marching over to Wesley.

As she began to scold him, I looked down at Solusod, who in turn clutched my shirt.

"You okay?" I asked, looking down the hall for a bit.

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Yes… I am. But… he's right."

My eyes widened in shock, surprised to hear that from him.

"What? No, it's not your fault, why would you think that?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Solusod sucked in a shaky breath, trying to fight back tears.

"I-I like it when Sound comes over. He's nice, he's fun, and he likes me. Even said he loves me. B-But Fa-Father doesn't like him. I-I heard Mama day that if Father day Sound, things w-would be bad, and I wanted him to st-stay longer. A-And because of m-me, F-Father found him, and now everyone's getting hu-hurt because o-of me!"

Solusod descended into loud, desperate wails, burying his face into my shoulder.

I saw Astoria move from in the corner of my eye, but I remained focused on him.

This poor boy thought this was all his fault. The abuse he'd probably been through, the pain his whole family is feeling, all because he wanted his  _real father_ to stay with him longer.

I saw Astoria walk over, Wesley holding onto her arm, eyes puffy and red.

"Soul? Baby, what's wrong?" She asked, taking Soul from me. As Solusod buried himself into his mother, his wails only getting louder, I explained to her quickly what happened.

"He thinks all of this is his fault because he wanted Sound to stay," I whispered, not wanting Wesley to hear.

Astoria made a sound of distress, hugging Soul to her tightly.

"What am I going to do Elphie… I don't know how much longer I can take this…" she whimpered, tears building in her eyes.

I hated this, seeing Astoria so dull and broken. I could only fathom what kind of torture she and her family had been through.

I hugged Astoria tightly, holding her protectively.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving until we get this problem cleared up," I whispered, holding her protectively.

I laid my chin on her head, trying to make them feel more secure.

"Whoo… that was quite the fight…"

My head whirled around at the new voice, seeing Sound and the blood reaper walking down the hall.

Sound had a new black eye towards his right, and the blood reaper had one on his cheek.

"Fight? What happened?" I asked, watching the two walk in behind me.

"We had to restrain George for a bit, and I told him to think about his decisions before he makes any. He's um… semi locked in the office. In his angered state I don't think he'll be able to realize that we shoved a doorstop underneath it," the reaper explained, sitting down in a nearby chair.

We all finally had a moment to breathe, to sit down and relax before anything else happened.

I looked over at the blood reaper, moving Astoria and Solusod over to the bed to have them sit.

"Excuse me? Sir… may I ask who you may be?" I asked, moving towards the reaper.

He smiled, standing up and moving towards me.

"Artemis. I'm the butler of the house. I was hired to work here after George and the Mistress married. I've been working here ever since. I've seen the things George does to keep his image maintained. He's worked Master Wesley to the bone to make him the perfect prodigy, just like he was as a boy. George was disappointed that Master Wesley wasn't a born prodigy like he was. And this is where the problem with Master Solusod came into play…"

I rose a brow, leaning against the wall.

"What happened? Was Solusod… worse?" I asked.

Artemis shook his head.

"No.  _Better._ _ **Much better**_. Unlike Master Wesley, Master Solusod was a natural born musical prodigy, almost to a Mozart level. His skills even succeeded George's when he was that age. And this did  _not_  boil over well with George," he explained, his brows furrowing in anger.

I rose a brow in confusion, finding something off about his story, or more something that didn't make sense.

"That doesn't make sense. Not to sound completely and utterly… monstrous, but why didn't George use this talent of Solusod's?" I asked.

Artemis shook his head, crossing his arms.

"The prodigy of the Evans family must be the first born. No one else. This is why George became so bitter towards Master Solusod. The second born, the one made to replace the first born in case something is to happen to the first born, is never the center of attention. So… George decided to repress this talent, and he wouldn't even stop at beating the poor Master to make it so…"

I grimaced, looking at Solusod as he wept into his mother's chest.

"Jeez… as it really been that bad?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

To my dismay, he nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, it has been. I've done my best to give the young Master's love in their father's place, and to keep Sound's return a secret. But… it's all been for naught now. George has figured out everything we've been keeping from him, and now, he'll stop at nothing to see us all either locked up or dead."

I narrowed my eyes, staring down at the ground angrily.

This, is the life Astoria had been living? She never said it was nice, but she never said anything about it being  _this_  awful. Living in constant fear of George finding out about everything. Knowing Wesley was more on George's side, and that Solusod was being abused for turning out to be the better musician.

The fact that this is life Astoria had been living for  _11_  years made me want to punch a hole in the wall. I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to do so.

" **ASTORIA!** "

Speak of the fucking devil.

We all whirled around to hear George screaming from downstairs, summoning Astoria.

"Welp, he got out of the office. Allow me to-"

"No."

Artemis had stood up and was about to go and deal with George, but Astoria spoke up before he could.

She stood up, walking over to Sound to hand Solusod to him.

"Leave him to me. Him and I need to have a talk," she stated, dusting her dress off.

Sound, Artemis, and I all stood up in defense, all standing in her path.

"My mistress, I advise against it! With George's current state, you may get hurt!" Artemis shouted, blocking the door.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Artemis' is right! One of us should at least go down there with you!" I added.

Astoria glared at all of us harshly, her teeth gritted angrily.

"And? Why are all of you talking to me like I'm some kind of defenseless child! I'm a mercenary for the DWMA, if he attacks, I can take him. I've handled people twice the size Sound, let me through!" She snapped, her fists clenching.

I shook my head, stepping forward.

"Astoria, didn't you call me to help you-"

" **ASTORIA!"**

"I called you to help protect the boys and that's what your going to do! Now I said move, before George throws a temper tantrum!"

Astoria shoved her way past us, stomping down the hallway.

Despite her anger with me, I followed her. Not too close behind, but enough to watch her head down the stairs to where George was waiting.

"You needed me?"

I stayed on the second floor, watching the two from the balcony has they began to talk.

To my surprise, their conversation was quiet, the two speaking in whispers to each other. George still looked wild and angry, but he gritted his teeth in anger as he spoke to her.

Astoria looked almost just as angry, but she seemed much more calm than before. She was clearly trying to upset him by showing more strength than he.

I wanted so badly to go down there and help, wanting to be by her side, but I knew this was a conversation for them and them alone.

I stepped back from the balcony, moving to my right to jump down to the first floor without being noticed, trying to hear what they were saying.

I ducked into the dining room, hiding behind the wall to watch the conversation take place.

I still couldn't hear them from where I was, so I decided to just stick by in case things got out of hand.

Then, my phone vibrated.

I moved out of sight and into the kitchen, leaning down against the cabinets to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Elphaba? Is this the right number?"_

Marina?

"Yes, yes it is. Marina, why are you calling me?" I asked, keeping my voice to a whisper.

" _I saw your phone was in range and wanted to find out why. So… why are you in Melody?"_

This was the perfect time to prompt Mama Eater to come home.

"Astoria called me. I don't know when it happened, but… George found out that Sound had been visiting."

I heard her gasp on the other end of the line, " _WHAT? HOW!?"_

I winced at her volume, but answered anyway.

"Solusod wanted Sound to stay for a bit longer this morning, and he gave in. And… George came home. He's gone nuts in response. I was called here just an hour or two ago to help protect the kids. He's lashed out and has struck Astoria and the boys multiple ti-"

" _STAY THERE! YOU SAW THIS!? OR DID SOMEONE ELSE!?"_

I flinched, "U-Um, Artemis and Sound have seen it, and even got hurt themselves-"

" _FINALLY! ACTUAL EVIDENCE AND WITNESSES! THAT BASTARD HAS BEEN DANCING AROUND ME FOR TOO LONG! I'M BRINGING IN A SQUADRON TO ARREST HIM HAND TIGHT!"_

And she hung up.

God bless that woman.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket, drawing my attention back to the conversation.

And in those few minutes, this conversation had escalated.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WOMAN! OUR LIFE WOULD'VE BEEN FINE IF YOU HADN'T-"

"HADN'T WHAT HUH!? Hadn't stuck with the love of my life so that my sons could have a real father!? Oh sure, pitch it on that! It's your fault that MY life is like this! I wouldn't be loyal to you even if my life depended on it!"

I peeked around the corner to see George and Astoria up in arms at each other. George had his fists clenched and his teeth barred, while Astoria had small blades sticking out of her arms.

"The agreement was that you were to marry me otherwise your family would face extinction! Your grandparents were trying to make sure you didn't end up as horrid as your mother-"

"YOU LEAVE MA OUT OF THIS!"

Astoria took a swipe at George, slashing his cheek open. I gasped, but bit my lip as George stood up and glared harshly.

"Oh really! Here's another problem! SOLUSOD THAT'S WHAT! What's with that boy, why did he inherit everything! The first born was supposed to! Not like it matters, since the little ingrates aren't even mine!"

The fight continued on and on, and I kept my ears open for the police sirens.

I felt another aura come into the area, smaller and younger than Astoria and George's.

"Is that… Solu-"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO HAVE BROUGHT THAT SAD EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING INTO EXISTENCE!"

It was as if the world stopped turning.

I felt my heart stop when George shouted those words. Words directed towards Solusod.

I felt something in the air, shift…

Aura's twisted, especially two.

Astoria's eyes went wild. She seized George's shirt and began to pound her fist into George's face.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU! YOU NASTY, SLIMY, SON OF BITCH! I OUGHT TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU WATCH ME RIP YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A CARCASS OPEN!"**_

I winced as Astoria jumped onto George and slashed his face with her scythes, shouting out nasty slurs and curses towards him.

I heard the sirens in the distance, and rushed over to her.

"ASTORIA! ASTORIA STOP!"

I seized her by her middle and ripped her off of George, trying to restrain her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME RIP HIM OPEN!" She screeched, kicking me in the legs to try and get me to stumble.

I held my ground, trying to restrain her arms so that she wouldn't slice me open too.

"If the police see you doing this, they'll arrest you too!" I shouted, watching George crumble to the ground, clutching his wounded face while screaming in agony.

With all of this happened, the thing that tipped the afternoon was the disturbing aura I felt right after that.

I felt a sickening feeling crawl into my stomach, making my throat burn and my knees weak.

I collapsed, dropping to my knees while taking deep breaths to try and regulate myself.

Astoria snapped out of her blind rage, turning around towards me.

"Elphaba? What's wrong!?"

I heard Marina enter, shouting commands to get George.

This aura…

It was broken…

Sad…

Disgusted…

Afraid…

…

Suicidal.

My eyes snapped open, whirled around to face the upstairs.

It was Solusod. This was  _his_ aura.

"Astoria…" I gasped, turning to stare her dead in the eye.

" _ **Astoria there's something wrong with Soul!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> Man, so much angst and hatred in this one.
> 
> Let's discuss this, shall we?
> 
> So Elphaba, just having a nice day, gives her son the desire to help save endangered creatures, and basically is having a good'ole swell time with the family.
> 
> And then all hell breaks loose.
> 
> So, we've been given some hints and sneak peeks as to how the Evans family has been running for the past eleven years. Abuse, violence, blackmail, and lies.
> 
> Astoria's story is going to have suuuuuuch a huge trigger warning at the very beginning.
> 
> And the next chapter is going to have a big warning too...
> 
> If it's not obvious, the next chapter is going to have some heavy stuff in it.
> 
> We've also been introduced to a new character. In this chapter, we meet Artemis, the butler of the Eater household. He's got a big part in Astoria's story. Wesley is also more on George's side, but only because of his position has firstborn.
> 
> Man, next chapter is going to be... quite the chapter.
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Something is wrong. Solusod's aura has twisted into something awful, and it sets Elphaba off. When she finds him, he's done something unthinkable. Now, Elphaba must not only keep him alive, but will have to defend Astoria after she does something that Elphaba didn't think possible. What will she do, and what's going to happen?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: December 1st!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	49. Savior of the Soul

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IMPLICATES ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS, GORE, DEPRESSION, OR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was such… a sickening aura. That feeling of… such deep self-hatred.

When that aura first pulsed out, it made me sick to my stomach, and I almost felt like vomiting.

At first, I was unaware of who was giving off such self-hatred. I had felt this kind of thing once before… in myself.

That sadness… of not being loved.

That disgust… of who I was.

That anger… to the people who made me.

And that fear… of what my life would be like.

And all of that, causing me to think of relieving myself of this life on multiple occasions. I was glad I hadn't done it, with all the happiness I had now, even with the bad things in my life.

The fact that I felt this deep of hatred inside of… inside of a seven-year-old child was…

Terrifying.

When I felt the wave, I had collapsed. It was enough to remove Astoria from her rage induced attack.

But when I sat up and felt the aura, I felt my heart drop to my feet.

"Elphaba? Elphaba what's wrong!?" Astoria cried, watching me shakily return to my feet.

"Astoria…"

I felt the words build in my throat, and I turned to Astoria.

" _ **Astoria there's something wrong with Soul!"**_

* * *

I don't think I had ever run so fast in my life. When I realized exactly what was about to happen, I shot to my feet and took off through the house. I jumped over George and weaved through the incoming sea of policemen.

I heard Astoria running behind me, hot on my trail.

"Elphie! What's going on!? What's wrong with Soul!?" she screamed, running up the stairs and flanking my side.

"There's something wrong with Solusod's aura. It's twisted something awful, it's almost…" I bit my lip, turning into the hallway.

Astoria gave me a fearful look, grabbing my arm as we ran.

"Almost what!?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"...Suicidal!"

I felt Astoria's wavelength twist up horribly.

The two of us tore through the house, moving through the hallways and up to the third floor where the master bedroom was.

As we raced up the stairs, I felt the aura from Solusod twist even more, and now the aura's intent was apparent.

Kill.

When we reached the third floor, I only saw one door.

"What room is that?" I asked, watching Astoria rush past me.

"It's my room! Why is he in here, there's nothing in here he could use-"

Astoria froze, her hand on the doorknob.

I rushed up to her, standing at her side.

"What,  _is_  there something he could use?" I asked, watching her open the door.

" _GEORGE'S GUN!"_

I rushed into the large room with her, my head whirling around searching for him. The room itself was empty, everything left untouched as if no one had come in in the first place.

The only thing different, or at least noticeable, was an open drawer on one of the nightstand.

There must've been where the gun was.

But where was Solusod?

I scanned the area, turning to the large window to the left of the room.

A balcony. And through the curtains…

I could see him.

The next few moments were a blur. I tore across the room, shoving things aside to reach the large balcony door. I ripped the curtain down and opened the door, seeing the young boy standing at its edge.

And in the light of the sunset, on a beautiful wintery evening.

I watched Astoria's youngest son stick a gun in his mouth.

And pull the trigger.

* * *

The bang… rang out.

There was no echo, only the single sound that lasted a second.

When I heard it, saw it, even smelled it, my brain went completely blank.

When I saw the blood rocket and the body sway, my own body moved on its own.

In the blink of an eye, in a moment I could hardly remember, I shot forward. I seized the gun and tossed it. I caught the boy to keep him from hitting the concrete. My magic activated and built to its maximum strength. With Spirit Magic, I seized Solusod by his neck and began to close his wound.

From it, I pulled something small and metal out of his neck, tossing it aside. It's clinking as it bounced on the balcony surface almost seemed to echo in my ears.

The blood was seeping from the wound, down my arms, and into my shirt.

When I was able to control myself again, I stood up. I was clutching Solusod to my chest, my magic keeping his wound closed, and his heart beating.

I saw Astoria staring at me with wide eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. She stood completely still, rotted to where she was.

I pulled my wings out, ripping parts of my shirt as I gave them a few flaps.

" _MEET ME AT THE HOSPITAL!"_

I lifted off the ground, and shot into the sky.

There was no time to load him into a car, or to try and sew the wound up more at the house. I could hear Astoria screaming for a few seconds, but as I got farther and farther away, her voice drowned out.

I saw the hospital in the distance, my heart pounding in my ears.

I looked down, seeing the blood covering his neck and face, including his shirt.

I felt my breath hitch, feeling a large amount of dread wash over me. I squeezed him even more.

"Why… Why does a boy of this age… know a thing about suicide?" I whimpered to myself, lowering in altitude as we drew nearer and nearer to the hospital.

When the hospital was close enough, I tucked in my wings and fell to the ground.

I stuck the landing and raced in through the ER entrance, rushing up to the receptionist.

"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" I shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the lady.

She seemed almost unfazed until she looked up and saw the small, bloody body hanging limply in my arms. She let out a scream of fright, even backing up.

"Wha-Wha-What happened?!" she cried, rushing out of her office and towards me, staring down at Solusod.

"Gun wound, entered in the back of the throat and exited out the top of the neck!" I shouted, hearing movement on the other side of the door. The receptionist slammed her hand against a large button on the wall, taking out a towel from behind the window and placing it underneath my hand.

"How… how is he alive?! Is he?!" she asked, staring down at his chest with awe.

"Magic. My magic. The wound is pretty much closed, but he's still bleeding and he's still unconscious. He needs a doctor to-"

The door swung wide open, three nurses and two doctors pouring out with a stretcher in hand.

"Lay him down!"

I did as I was told, moving over and laying him down on the stretcher. I keep my hand on his neck, still pumping my magic into his wound to heal it.

"Ma'am, are you using magic?" The doctor asked, the nurses moving around to start hooking him up. We backed out of the waiting room and into the endless hallways.

"Yes. My magic is a kind of all healing magic. All wounds and illnesses cured at my touch if you will, but only for so long. I've almost closed the wound up completely, but he still needs attention because of his unconscious state!" I explained, rushing down the halls with the team of doctors.

The doctor nodded, leading us into an operating room. They had him lifted off of the stretcher and onto the bed, maneuvering around so that I could keep a hand on him.

"Miss, keep your hand and keep using your magic until we have his vitals and have him hooked up," the doctor commanded. I nodded my head on confirmation.

It was almost hard to breathe in this room. There were at least four nurses and two to maybe three doctors as well, all crowding around me to hook Solusod up to the proper machine.

"Ma'am, what caused the wound do you know?" One of the doctors asked, looking up at me as they placed the oxygen mask over his face.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, needing to give the information to them straight, even the reasoning.

"It's a bullet wound. Entered through the back of the throat and exited from the back of the neck-" I began, only to be interrupted.

"Someone shot him!?" One of the nurses cried. She was young, and it was clear this was her first big event on the job.

I glared at her, moving aside for another nurse.

"No, someone else didn't shot him, he shot himself. This is a suicide attempt wound."

When I said it, the scene of the gunshot going off replayed in my head, making me feel sick to my stomach.

The doctor looked up at me in shock, staring at me for a few moments before turning back to look down at Solusod.

"You saved him from  _that_ kind of wound!? Usually, they'd be dead in seconds! How did you-"

"My magic sir. It's a spirit magic, almost life-giving. It heals all wounds, cures all diseases, but only to an extent. At least, for me…"

This was a moment, where I wished I had Spirit Water on me. If I used pure Spirit Magic, he'd be completely healed in seconds, not even a scar left behind. But I was only so powerful with my smaller state, being a smaller dragon in a way.

The doctor nodded, looking down at everything before grunting to himself.

"Alright. Miss, try to let him go. But slowly, not suddenly."

I nodded, looking down at my hand still at the back of his neck. I sighed, lowering myself down to watch more closely.

I felt the other doctors and nurses bend down to watch, curious at my foreign magic.

As I began to pull my hand away, long, silvery wisps connected the tips of my fingers and the palm of my hand to his neck, almost sewing itself into the wound. As I pulled back, the wisps got thinner and thinner, gently leaving his neck. The glow got dimmer, and Solusod groaned in response.

A few of the doctors and nurses sat up to watch his vitals, seeing if his condition slipped at all with the lack of my magic.

I held my breath, removing the last of my magic from him.

When I had disconnected completely, we watched him suck in a deep breath…

Then regulate back to normal breathing.

I released the breath I was holding, looking to see his vitals. He had lost a lot of blood, but they had hooked him up to a blood pack to help this along. His wound was closed up almost entirely, but they still observed both his neck and his throat, shining lights down through the mask.

I sighed, rubbing my temple stressingly. I looked down at my bloody self, wincing when I saw all the blood on me.

One of the nurses approached me, "He'll be alright miss. Thanks to you. Here, here's a clean shirt. It's one of ours, but it'll do for now. The washroom is down the hall, you can clean up in there."

I smiled, suddenly feeling tired.

"Thanks. I will, but for now I think I need to wait outside. His mother is on her way, I'll need to be there out front to prevent her from… forcefully coming back here," I smiled, watching the nurse chuckle.

"Okay, I'll walk you down to let the receptionist know to let you back in after you've gotten his family. They will have to wait out in the waiting room…" She explained, opening the door.

I took one last glance at Solusod, watching him lay there peacefully, almost as if he was sleeping.

I nodded.

"Okay. Lead the way ma'am."

* * *

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT THE RULES LET ME THROUGH MY SON IS BACK THERE!"

That was the first thing I heard when I approached the door to the waiting room.

Astoria was already here, and boy she was  _not_  happy.

I heard her  _all the way down the hall_  before we got there. It made me wince, biting my lip as the nurse looked over at me slowly.

"Um… is that… her?" she asked, her lip tightening.

I sighed, nodding my head.

"Yes, that's her. She's a very… protective mother. Not restricting, but you so much a pluck a hair off one of her son's hair intentionally… may the Great Divines have mercy on you…"

The nurse chuckled, approaching the door. She put her hand against the door, but winced when Astoria started shouting again. She backed away, "Um… I'm gonna let you open the door…"

I laughed, nodding. I approached the door and pushed it open, seeing not just Astoria.

She was backed by both Sound and Marina, with Wesley holding his grandmother's hand. Sound was trying to calm Astoria down, but was failing to do so.

"M-Ma'am please, someone will be back shortly to let you know how-"

"I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO LET ME KNOW I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

Tears were streaming down Astoria's face, her fear for Solusod's condition showing through her rage. I smiled, stepping out more to make my presence known.

"ELPHABA! Oh, thank the divines it's you! Please, this stupid woman won't let me see Soul, is he okay?! Oh my god, you're covered in blood, are you-"

"Astoria-!" I shouted, "Calm down, take a deep breath."

She sucked in some air.

"Now let it out,  _slowly_."

She exhaled.

"Feel better?" I asked, reaching out to take her hands.

"No! What's Soul's condition? Is he okay?!" she cried, seizing my shoulders and shaking me almost violently.

I grabbed her in return, trying to prevent her from moving past me.

"Astoria, Astoria calm down. Solusod is fine, he's going to be okay! They're looking him over now, but the wound has closed up enough, so he'll be fine. Once they have him all set up, they'll let you back okay? Just calm down, your son is going to be alright…"

As I explained what happened, Astoria's aura gushed out more and more emotions. She crumbled, her knees giving way as she fell into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Wh-Why Elphie… wh-why would my ba-baby do that to himself!? I don't understand!"_

I felt my heart twist uncontrollably, closing my arms around her as she gripped my shirt as if she'd fall apart if she let go.

Sound came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, let's go sit down. I think Elphaba wants to clean herself up," he whispered, grabbing her shoulders gently to pull her away.

As Sound lead her away back to the waiting area, Marina approached me.

"So, how'd the arrest of George-"

"Bastard got bailed before we could properly trial him!"

I winced when Marina shouted suddenly, her eyes narrow in anger. I couldn't help but sigh, knowing that he'd be back later to try and get back at the struggling family.

"Just, try and keep calm Marina. I'll see if there's anyway I can help. I mean, he's done some nasty things to a high ranking member of the Mercenary Squadron, so maybe with my status, I can do some things to get him locked up for good," I offered, giving her a reassuring smile.

Marina smiled back, nodding her head, taking Wesley and moving back to the waiting room to sit with her daughter.

I frowned, watching the family take a small corner of the waiting room to themselves. I walked back into the hallway, taking the shirt from the nurse and letting her lead me down to the washroom.

When I stepped in, I took a look at myself in the mirror.

God I looked like a wreck. The quick flight over left my hair a mess, and I was covered in dry blood. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

By the time I had cleaned up and made myself presentable, it had been about three hours. When I stepped out, the nurse was outside waiting for me.

"Have… Have you been out here the whole time?" I asked, throwing my dirty shirt over my shoulder.

Thankfully, she shook her head.

"No, I went and ran a couple of errands around the building before I came back to wait here," she explained.

I sighed, nodding as I stepped out of the room.

"So, what's the verdict? How's Solusod?" I asked, quickly asking her to lead me back to where they were keeping him.

The nurse hummed, rubbing her arm.

"He's doing alright. He's vitals are stable, but he's in a bit of a daze. He's been in and out of consciousness for a while. He's been awake for about an hour now, but he's silent. We've got a therapist in there, but they're trying every trick in the book, and he still refuses to speak," she replied.

I nodded, following her through the winding halls.

When we reached the room, I saw Marina sitting outside with Wesley. Wesley was silent, looking down at his hands.

Marina's head rose, her eyes widening.

"Oh Elphaba, thank goodness. Maybe you can say something to him," she announced, standing up to walk over to me.

I peered inside, seeing Astoria and Sound leaning over the bed with the therapist at the end.

I breathed in deeply, expelling my breath before knocking on the door.

When I walked in, no one turned to me. Astoria and Sound had their eyes focused on Solusod, and the therapist was still trying to get through to him.

"What kind of things do you think about, when you feel upset?" she asked, tapping her clipboard with her index finger.

Solusod said nothing, he simply stared down at his lap. He still wore that dull, lifeless expression, as if nothing had changed between a few hours ago and now. I frowned, stepping forward a bit.

The therapist saw me, and stood up almost threateningly.

"Excuse me ma'am, this is a private session, please leave!" She snapped sternly. I felt the hairs on my neck bristle, staring at this woman angrily. Who the hell-

"No, no, please. Let her stay…"

Astoria suddenly spoke up, turning up to look at me.

Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. I made my heart ache, but I smiled to both reassure and thank her.

The therapist made a motion to protest, but one angry look from Sound was all it took to get her to back down.

I stepped forward, coming up behind Astoria to place a hand on her shoulder.

"How is he?" I whispered, trying not to disturb the silence of the room to the best of my ability.

Astoria sighed, taking Solusod's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm losing him… I've been losing him for years and I hadn't even realized. I'm… I'm such a…" Astoria bit her lip, tears leaking from her eyes.

Solusod slowly turned to her, staring at her with a slightly curious gaze.

I lowered myself down to my knees, trying to hear her when she began to whisper to herself.

"Astoria?"

She turned to me, tears gushing and streaming down her face.

" _I-I'm a terrible mother! I-I didn't even see when my baby needed help I'm such-"_

"Mama! Don't!"

Solusod suddenly spoke, his eyes wide with fear. When I looked up, he was trying to move closer to her, pulling at the cords he was hooked up to. I was honestly surprised that he could speak with his injury.

"Soul- what are you-"

"M-Mama, don't say you're a bad mother. You-You're wonderful, it's me that's… that's…"

I smiled, seeing and even feeling the emotions about to burst from the boy. I stood up, rubbing Astoria's back tenderly before walking away. I tapped the therapist's shoulder, motioning to the door.

"Let's leave them be. He needs to tell his mother all of this before he can tell anyone else," I whispered, watching her look back at the pair. I kept my hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze to sort of say, I wasn't afraid to drag her out.

The therapist sighed, nodding her head. She slowly stood up, walking with me out of the room and back into the hallway.

Marina rose up from her seat, walking over to me.

"Why are you back out here? You weren't in there for a whole minute," she asked, walking me over to the seats.

"I guess I wasn't needed. All I did was walk in and things happened on their own," I replied, sitting down on the chair with a satisfying sigh.

Marina sat down next to me, leaning back in the chair.

"Damn… everything happened so fast… has it really only been a few hours?" she asked, looking down at her watch.

I nodded, leaning over to check the time on the said watch.

1:37 am.

Jeez…

I ran a hand through my hair, leaning back to close my eyes for a quick moment.

It  _had_  all happened super fast. One moment, I'm relaxing at home with my son and my husband, and the next minute, I'm in Melody fending off George from the Eater family and rescuing Solusod from… well himself.

I sighed, sinking into the chair, feeling sleep beginning to wash over me.

"M-Miss Elphaba?"

I opened my eyes, looking over to see Wesley looking over Marina at me with a worried gaze. I sat up, leaning forward to see him better.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, watching him look down at his hands nervously, folding them together.

"Is… Is Father in trouble, for what happened to Solusod?"

I felt a lump build up in my throat, shooting Marina a glance. She sat up, looking over at Wesley nervously.

"Wes, what makes you think that?" She asked, watching Wesley lean back in his chair with a huff.

"Well, Father and Mother got in a fight, and I heard Father shout something really… awful. Suddenly, I heard Mother scream out like some kind of, some kind of warlord, and Father screaming in pain. And then… Solusod gets hurt. What happened to him, why is Solusod hurt, but also why aren't we paying attention to Father? Isn't he hurt too, shouldn't we be concerned!?"

I felt my heart pound in my chest painfully, feeling the utmost sympathy for him. He had no idea about George's true nature, and only had a single day to experience it. Wesley loved George, like a father. And now, George was suddenly almost completely out of the picture. No one cared, no one wanted to. Everyone was glad he wasn't here, making Wesley the only one who wanted to know if he was okay.

And George wasn't going to be okay for long, hell…

He wasn't going to be around for much longer. Not is  _Astoria_  had anything to say about it.

"Honey… your father did something really… really bad. He might, he might be going to jail and will be there for… awhile," I admitted, not wanting to sugar coat anything.

Wesley made a face of heartbreak, staring up at me with fear and disbelief.

"Wh-What? Why!? So what if Father was upset for  _one day_ , that shouldn't be enough to get him thrown in jail for… for who knows how long!?" He screamed, jumping up to his feet.

"Wesley, that's enough!" Marina snapped, leaning up to try and get him to sit back down. But the young eleven year old swatted her away, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"NO! NO, IT'S NOT! WHY IS EVERYONE SO HAPPY ABOUT FATHER BEING GONE!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT ME!? DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME!?"

Wesley began to scream and shout and cry at both Marina and me, telling us how unfair we were being and how he was being kept out of the loop. Marina tried to calm him down, standing up to try and get him to sit down.

I remained sitting, sighing as Wesley's aura twisting up in anger and hatred.

The poor thing… he didn't even know how horrible his so called "father" was.

"What's with all this noise?"

I felt a searing heat burn at my throat, boiling in the pits of my stomach and flaring in my chest. My head whirled around, staring hatefully at the figure of George.

He was alright, to say the least. He had horrible wounds on his face and chest, all bandaged up. He hadn't actually gone to jail, or the police station, but he had come here under heavy police supervision. But goddamn his money, he was able to walk this hospital as if he had never been arrested in the first place.

"FATHER!"

Wesley jumped up in happiness, tears streaming down his face as he charged at George happily.

"Wesley, WAIT!" I shouted, seeing George's face twist into anger as he watched Wesley rush towards him.

"Oh Father, I was so wo-"

George's hand lifted, and came clean across Wesley's face. The boy was knocked to the side, letting out a cry of pain as he was thrown to the floor.

I jumped up, rushing forward to seize George by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell is your problem!? Knocking your children around as if they were-"

"That little mudblood is NOT my son!" George snapped, barring his teeth at me savagely.

I could feel the fear and betrayal swell in Wesley's aura, seeing Marina in my corner vision rush over to pick him up.

"But… but Father? What do you mean?" Wesley whispered, his voice trembling with sadness.

"Shut the hell up you little ingrate! Your not my son, it's no wonder you were never good enough! It's because of that filthy FAE in that room with my wife!" He hissed, grabbing my wrist to try and rip it off of his shirt.

But I held on frimley, letting some heat begin to burn the fabric and send up smoke into his face.

"You need to shut the hell up. One more hateful word out of you and Marina may have to hold me back because I'll rip your goddamn throat out!" I threatened, watching him begin to squirm in fear in response to my threats. I guess knowing there was someone in the room who could physically overpower him frightened him.

I never said things like this often but…

Good.

Before anything else could happen, however, the door to Solusod's room opened.

We all turned to face the door, watching Astoria slowly exit the room. She closed the door slowly, and silently, never turning her gaze up from the ground.

"Finally woman, took you long enough. You and I need-"

I shoved my fist in his mouth, hearing him gag in response as Astoria slowly walked over to us.

"To have a talk?"

I looked down at Astoria, my brow raised as she finished off George's statement.

I felt a ripple of fear run up my spine when I not only felt her aura, but saw her gaze.

I had never seen Astoria wear such a murderous stare…

"Yes… I agree. You and I must have a very, very,  _very_ serious discussion. Elphaba… let him go."

I was scared shitless if I'm being honest, so I did as I was told. I let go of George's collar, watching him pull away aggressively.

"M-Mother? What's wrong?" Wesley voiced, walking over towards Astoria.

She didn't respond, but she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wes, stay with Granny. I'll be back in a bit."

I watched her gently nudge Wesley towards Marina, who in turn took Wesley by the shoulders.

George huffed, sticking his nose up and stalking off, a proud grin on his face.

As Astoria walked by me, I grabbed hr by the shoulder.

"Astoria… what are you going to do?" I asked, feeling uneasy at her aura's wavelength. It was full of hatred, anger, disgust, with a murderous intent to mix it up. But the cherry on that bundle of negative emotions?

Was the unsettling build up of  _madness_.

She remained silent for a few seconds, before turning up to give me a half glance.

The dark, almost evil look in her eyes made me shiver.

" _What I should've done eleven years ago_."

She jerked her shoulder from my hand and walked forward, following George down the hall. I watched in fear as Astoria disappeared around the corner, the dark aura going with her.

I turned around to look over at Marina. She was holding Wesley close to her side, her face twisted up in fear. Wesley was crying into Marina's side, clutching his wounded cheek.

" _Gr-Grannyyy… wh-why did he hit meheheh!? Wha-Wha did I do wrohohong!?"_ He wailed, sniffling and rubbing his eyes furiously.

I frowned, walking forward to rub his back.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Everything will work out alright?" I cooed, lowering myself down to my knees to get eye level with him.

He looked over at me, sniffling weakly as I tried to smile, doing my best to reassure him.

He whimpered, and buried his face back into Marina's side to muffle his cries.

I sighed, turning around to look down the hall. No sign of Astoria or George yet.

I stood back up, peering into the room through the window.

At least one thing in this moment made me smile.

I saw Solusod and Sound, embraced tightly together. They both were crying profusely, Sound almost cradling Solusod in his arms while rocking back and forth.

Solusod was speaking, and when I looked at him for a few seconds, I could only read one word on his lips.

"Papa."

I was guessing Sound told Solusod that  _he_  was his father. And from what I saw, it was a huge relief to him that George wasn't truly related to him.

The sirens went off.

I jumped and felt my wings explode from my backside in shock when the siren went off, the red lights and sounds blaring.

" _EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE FACILITY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS NOT A DRILL!"_

And intruder!? Inside the hospital!?

I saw doctors and nurses rushing back and forth through the halls, leading patients and guests away.

"What's going on!?" Marina shouted, clutching Wesley to her side.

I built up a flame in my chest, ready to fight whoever had broken in.

" **DEAD BODY! DEAD BODY IN ONE OF THE SUPPLY CLOSETS!"**

I heard a nurse screaming as she zoomed down the hall we were in, tears streaming down her face as she fled.

Dead body? Someone's been killed!? Where was-

I felt my world spin, and my blood run cold, when I saw Astoria standing at the end of the hall.

_Drenched in blood_.

She slowly walked down the hall towards us, looking downright  _evil_  as she strutted towards us in the flashing red lights.

As she approached me, my nose curled at the rancid smell of the blood coating her arms and chest, her dark expression stronger than before.

She stopped a foot in front of me, staring up at me silently.

She grinned.

She raised her hand and held it there, wanting to hand me something.

I hesitated, shakily reaching my hand out.

She chuckled, dropping something in my hand.

I restrained the urge to vomit.

She dropped a flesh, glowing, pulsing,  _bloody soul_ in my hand. It was spotted with madness, almost half Kishin Egg.

I stared down fearfully at the albino.

She smiled.

"You need to take me in. I'm being arrested for breaking rule number one of DWMA protocol…"

She looked down.

" _I've killed an innocent soul…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... this was a crazy chappy huh?
> 
> Also... I'm such a liar. "Oh im confident in my updating time!" yeah...
> 
> So so sorry about the lateness.
> 
> But, let's have a very heavy talk about the chappy at hand, shall we?
> 
> So, has the warning at the top of the chapter stated, this chapter covers an attempted suicide. In my AU, Solusod, or Soul, attempts suicide at the young age of seven. Why he does this is hinted at, but the true reasons and causes are explained in Astoria's story.
> 
> This is how Soul knows Elphaba. Soul in a later story will say he remembers her in some way, and this is it. She saves his life! Also, we see a bit of Elphaba's spirit magic. She, like the Empress Dragons, can heal wounds and sicknesses. However, unlike them, she can only do it to a certain extent. She could close Soul's wound, keeping him alive and saving him from any permanent damage, but he will be in physical and mental therapy for a while after this. And she couldn't restore his consciousness.
> 
> And, the bigger elephant in the room.
> 
> Astoria...
> 
> Yeah, so she kinda, temporarily... loses her goddamn mind.
> 
> Her psych was heavily damaged do to George's manipulation, abuse, watching her sons be tortured by him and the separation from Sound. I never made it too clear, but she is very very very very mentally unstable. Don't worry, she doesn't go nuts forever, just a for like a day or so. Which is enough time for her to commit first degree murder.
> 
> Or, can it really be called first degree murder?
> 
> We're getting into some DWMA law next chapter...
> 
> Also, a quick update announcement! No, I'm not going back to the every two week thing. Au contraire my faithful viewers...
> 
> THE END IS IN SIGHT!
> 
> The last chapter of The Dragon Witch will air on JANUARY 12TH! With just a minor setback this week, this Saturday and onward, we'll have one chapter each week until January 12th. After that, I will be taking a ONE MONTH break in-between this story and the next.
> 
> Speaking of which...
> 
> A STAR'S REVELATION WILL BE RELEASED ON FEBRUARY 12TH! EXACTLY ONE MONTH FROM THE ENDING OF THE DRAGON WITCH!
> 
> I've got it started and will be writing at least five to six chapters ahead to keep on top of it. I'm so excited to release it, I can't wait!
> 
> Welp, that's all I have to say! The Dragon Witch is updated EVERY SATURDAY I SWEAR I USED TO BE SO GOOD AT THIS WHAT HAPPENED!? At 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)1
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Astoria has committed first degree murder. She's killed George in a mad frenzy after the attempted suicide of her youngest son, Solusod. Now, Elphaba must take her to Death City to get her trialed. Elphaba doesn't want to see her best friend get jailed for the rest of her life, so she tries to find a loophole in the event. And she does, in the simple look of George's disembodied soul. What does she find, and how can this help Astoria get back to her family?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: December 8th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	50. Defense

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF PAST NON-CON/RAPE. NO ACTUAL DEPICTIONS BUT IM PUTTING IT HERE JUST IN CASE**

* * *

 

Seeing that bloody, throbbing soul dropped in my hand was one of the terrifying moments of my life.

And not because it was a soul, because I had seen enough of those in my lifetime.

But because of the sickening grin Astoria was wearing when she handed it to me.

The sirens that were blaring rang in my ears and the bustle of doctors and nurses as they rushed through the halls made everything disorienting.

I stared at the bloody soul in my hand, every single detail of it burned into my head forever. The light blue glow, the dark splotches of madness signaling it's descent into madness. The blood dripping off the soul, into my hand, and onto the floor.

"You… You… you didn't…"

I began to stammer, trying to find the right words to express what I was feeling. I couldn't really placement. It was fear, it was shock, it was even disgust.

Astoria nodded, wiping the blood off her hands.

"Yes. I did. I wasn't thinking about it at first, but it kind of… happened in the moment," she whispered, walking past me and towards Marina.

Seeing Marina clutch Wesley closer and back away from her own daughter made me sick to my stomach.

"Ma… I need you to arrest me. Put me in Elphaba's custody, so that I can be taken to the DWMA to be trialed properly," she commanded, holding her wrists out.

Marina stared down at her daughter's wrists, her eyes wide with fear.

Wesley was staring at his mother with shock and disbelief, his jaw trembling.

"M-Mother… wh-wh-why are you c-covered in b-b-blood?" he whimpered, tears building in his eyes.

Astoria frowned, looking down at her feet.

"...Wesley, take care of your brother until I get back… okay?" she smiled, her voice finally reverting back to it's soft, motherly tone.

Wesley gave her a look of confusion, lifting his head and coming out a bit from under Marina to stare at his mother.

"Mother?"

Astoria smiled once more, putting her wrists down and turning back to me.

"I think this'll be easier if we just go ahead and leave."

I nodded, gesturing for her to come back over to me. When she approached, I lowered myself down and held my arm out.

She sat down on my bicep, grabbing ahold of my shoulders. I stood up, lifting her off the ground. I walking into a neighboring room, heading to the window to open it.

"Elphaba!"

I turned around, seeing Marina standing in the doorway with Wesley.

"Where are you going?" she panicked, stepping forward.

I frowned, looking up at Astoria.

"I'm… taking her away. Would rather have her… 'arrested' in Death City than here. Since she never really resigned, I'll have her...dealt with there…"

With that, I opened the window and dove out.

I heard Astoria cry out, but I expanded my wings out and lifted up into the air.

It was time to go back to Death City, and I was hoping it would be on a better note.

* * *

When Death City was in sight, Astoria was completely silent. She hadn't said anything on the way there, her aura eerily still.

My best guess was that she was pondering over what she was going to do when we got there, or what was going to happen.

I myself, was pondering. What would happen to her? She was definitely getting arrested for first-degree murder.

I hated this. Knowing that Astoria was going to suffer the rest of her life for this action. In my opinion, the bastard had it coming. Had it coming for a long time…

"We're here…"

Astoria had whispered suddenly, taking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't known we were flying over the city until she said something.

I sighed, climbing more into the air to keep from hitting any of the buildings.

I heard a few voices crying out below us, some announcing my return and some pointing out Astoria's presence.

"IT'S LADY ELPHABA! SHE'S BACK!"

"IS THAT THE PHANTOM SCYTHE WITH HER!?"

"I THOUGHT SHE LEFT FOR GOOD!"

I did my best to ignore the calls, trying to focus on the academy. Astoria remained silent after she announced our arrival, her aura never changing.

I began to make my descent into the city, putting my legs out to land in front of the large double doors. I lowered myself to my knees to let Astoria hop down, seeing the double doors open.

I saw Death rush out, Stein and Spirit right behind them.

"Elphaba! Honey are you alright!?" Death cried, slamming into me. I squeaked when he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly, burying his face into my neck. I had to laugh a bit, reaching up to hug him back.

"Death, I'm fine! I'm okay, see? Now, I love you, but could you let go… you're crushing my ribs…"

Death made an 'oof' sound, letting me go immediately. I took a few deep breaths, gripping my side.

"Damn hun, sometimes I forget how strong you are…" I chuckled, accepting the kiss he planted on my lips.

"Momma?"

I looked down, seeing Kid hanging off of Death 's side like a koala of some kind.

"Hey little blossom, how are you," I asked, getting down on my knees and opening my arms. Kid jumped off of Death's side and threw himself into my embrace, snuggling into my side.

"I missed you Momma! Where'd you go?" He asked, holding onto me as I stood back up, moving him to sit on my side.

"Oh, just to help a friend," I answered, looking over at Astoria. She had been given a few rags by Stein and Spirit and was washing her arms off. When she looked over, Kid ducking into my neck, hiding himself from her.

"Aw, what's wrong Kid? Why are you so shy all of sudden? You've met her before," I cooed, running my fingers through his hair.

Kid looked up at me, giving me a confused stare.

"I have? When? I don't remember…" he whispered, looking over at Astoria, who smiled in return.

"I helped your Momma have you when you were born," she explained, walking up to pat Kid's head with her now clean hand.

Kid gave her a look, turning back up to me.

"What does she mean? She helped you… have me?"

I chuckled, "I'll explain that when you're a little older."

Astoria smiled back, looking over at Stein and Spirit.

"So, what's the normal procedure for this?" she asked, gesturing to my pocket where I had stuffed George's soul.

I looked down, staring at the lump as if it offended me. Death looked down at it as well, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is that?" he asked, reaching down to poke it. However, I swatted his hand away, reaching into my pocket to pull it out.

I heard Stein and Spirit gasp, and Death's eyes widened in shock. I pushed Kid's head down to put it against my neck, not wanting him to see the half pure, half corrupted soul.

"E-Elphaba? What is that?" Death asked, taking Kid from me when I gestured him to do so.

"This is the soul of George Evans. Astoria took the pleasure of ridding the world of his presence.

* * *

"MURDER!? ASTORIA KILLED SOMEONE!?"

I was currently back at home, cleaning off the blood from the soul, and just taking another shower to relax.

Astoria was currently in the academy, down in the half-cell, half weird rooms down in the basement levels of the building. I led her there and told her to clean up and that I'd be back after collecting my thoughts and thinking of a plan.

After stepping out of the shower in our room, Death was waiting in the bathroom if a change of clothes from the old hospital shirt I was wearing.

I sighed, "Yes. She's a mercenary that's kind of her whole job." I took the clothes from him, placing them down on the counter as I began to ring the water out of my hair.

"Yeah, that I know. But, but she killed someone  _off_  the list! Astoria, she'd never do that! Would she…?" Death asked, sitting down on the bathtub's edge as I began to dry.

I looked down, running the towel through my hair.

"Only if she had a good enough reason too. Trust me, I think George had this coming," I answered, tossing the towel aside.

Death caught it, placing it down next to him.

"Okay, I know George was a bad guy. No, correction, a fucking evil tyrant. But his soul still had good in it. Maybe… maybe he could've come back fr-"

"Geroge was responsible for making Astoria's youngest attempt to blow his own brains out, and if I wasn't there, he would've succeeded. I can tell you with certainty that there was  _nothing_  that could ever redeem that man. He cared about his money, fame, and success more than I think he even cared about himself. And Astoria and her family have suffered for over a decade for it. In my opinion, this is the best thing to happen since Velvet died!"

I stared at Death almost angrily, holding my clothes tightly in my fist.

Death stared at me silently, the man having recoiled at my sudden outburst.

Yes, after Velvet died, Astoria and I almost, fell out of contact. I hardly had any conversations with her after it, those past seven years being hard, on both of us. For me, it was Kid's lifespan, then the magic, and even having to deal with the impending prophecy of my death.

For Astoria…

God I could only imagine.

I began to hastily put my clothes on, wanting to get back over to the academy as fast as I could.

"Elphie… I know this is huge for you, and her both. But… I don't think it's a good idea to… encourage this. Astoria isn't very stable right now, I could just tell by her wavelength. She's angry, sad, hopeless, desperate even, and now, she may never see her children again. We need to deal with this properly. I know you don't want to, but I don't think there's any way for us to… well… save her from punishment. She broke the most sacred rule of our organization. She took an innocent soul for herself…"

That's where it was.

While listening to Death, I was desperately looking for a loophole to get Astoria out of a lifetime's worth of punishment. I know it's not a good thing, and Death was right, that she needed to be punished for her crime.

But there had to be  _some_  way to leverage it.

And there it was.

"Wait a minute, Death. No… she didn't. She didn't kill an innocent soul."

Death stopped talking, staring at me with a look of bewilderment.

"What do you mean? Yes she-"

"No, honey you don't get it. She  _didn't_. First things first, that soul if corrupted half way. It's not fully innocent, nor is it fully corrupted, right?"

He nodded.

"And secondly, she  _didn't_  take it for herself. She didn't eat his soul. She gave it to me. She didn't desire his energy to strenghen herself, she merely wished to get rid of him for the safety of her sons!"

Death bit his lip, worrying his hands together, "Yes, that's true. But there's still-"

" _And thirdly!_  There's a law, DWMA handbook rule #158 states-"

Yes, I knew it by memory.

"- _Should a soul be halfway corrupted, it can be either saved or destroyed by a high-ranking member of the DWMA after a proper judgment of said soul's character!"_

Death stared at me with shock and confusion.

"...It does?"

I rolled my eyes.

"How do you  _not_ know your own handbook?" I asked, truly amazed that he had seemingly forgotten it.

"I didn't write half of the shit in there, my team did! I maybe wrote the first few dozen, don't get mad!" He defended, crossing his arms. He sighed, "And while that's true, Astoria's not-"

"Did she ever turn in a letter of resignation?"

I interrupted him with a question, making Death snap his lips together. His eyes darted around, thinking about it.

"Umm… don't think so."

"And if she didn't doesn't that mean that despite not taking missions, or working directly for us anymore, she's STILL a member of this organization?"

"...Yes. What's her-"

"And didn't Astoria climb her way to the top of the mercenary ranks? She may not be a Death Scythe, but she's fucking up there! She's still one of the five heads of the mercenary squadron!"

Death's eyes widened.

"Meaning…"

" _What she just did was completely LEGAL!"_

* * *

"WHAT!? What do you do mean it was legal!?"

After my realization, I had quickly returned to the DWMA with Death in tow, dropping Kid off to Panthera's home before fetching Astoria and heading straight for a conference.

"You heard me. If was  _completely legal!_  Astoria broke no rules by collecting his soul! She didn't take it for herself, his soul was half corrupted, and since it was, she was allowed to judge and see if he was redeemable in any way, shape, form, or fashion. Astoria broke no laws by killing him. The only thing she'll get in trouble for is for doing it in broad daylight in public, and for leaving the body behind."

Back in the conference room, I was having a meeting with some council members to determine the fate of Astoria. I had gotten together the few people in charge of our law system, with Death, Spirit, and Astoria herself at the end of the table.

Spirit was there for moral support to Astoria, and also because he was the current reigning Death Scythe. Death for obvious reasons, and just three of the main council members.

Thankfully, Arthur, the one I hated with a fiery passion, had retired two years ago. Probably one of the most memorable moments of my life, simply because I played "Bye, Bye, Bye" by NSYNC at the ceremony.

The three with us was Jeremy, Andrew, and Markus. Markus was a good friend to Arthur, so he had very similar beliefs to him.

It also meant, he hated my guts.

"There is no way that what this woman did was legal! She killed a man in cold blood in the middle of a hospital and probably traumatized a few dozen doctors and nurses! How is that legal!?" He snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

I frowned, knowing he had point.

"Okay, I know she'll have repercussions for traumatization of many, and leaving a… well... a very disembodied man in her wake, but the action itself isn't first-degree murder. I explained it before, and I'll do it again if you let me." I took out a folder and placed it on the table. I took out a file I had printed from the Melody Police Department, thanks to Marina, and laid it out on the table.

"I've had a discussion with the ranking members of the MPD, where the crime occurred, and this is what they said…"

I recalled the conversation with Marina's boss that I had had a few minutes before the meeting.

"They said, and I quote, ' _When we deal with crimes committed by citizens of our nation, we usually deal with them personally. However, in Ms. Astoria's case, she's a member of a large scale organization, that has been making arrangements for a partnership for the past year-"_

Something I hadn't mentioned was the future partnership of the DWMA and Melody, in hopes of broadening the horizon for magic users.

" _-So in order to sort of, make this more firm, we wish to have members stationed here dealt with by said organization. Ms. Astoria committed a crime while affiliated with the DWMA, therefore, making your organization the prime prosecutor of this. She will have to pay, in both money and potentially house arrest, for committing this crime in public, and mentally scarring many young nurses and doctors, even a few visitors and patients who witnessed and experienced the event. However, since his soul was… what did you call it?"_

I heard Spirit giggle as I read the transcript.

" _Corrupted? Yes? Corrupted, this falls under something that the DWMA deals with globally, even here from time to time. What I recommend, is you enact whatever sentence she'll receive there because it wasn't fully corrupted, and she'll return here to face punishments. I will say this, that due to this outburst, she'll be in therapy for anger management, in mental health for a few years, will be paying for any therapy needed for witnesses, and under house arrest at least for a year. Whatever happens there, happens."_

I put the transcript down, lacing my fingers together.

The three men all stared at me, looking over the file and their own copies of the handbook.

"...Well… what she says is true. And the rule states, that since she's still a high ranked, specifically a three-star weapon, and one of the five heads of the mercenary branch, who co-lead the Star Clan Seige-"

I felt my heart jump into my mouth for a moment.

"-She technically hasn't broken any rules on  _our_  end. The only thing is we need to see how he wasn't redeemable."

Markus smiled, turning to me.

"Which you can't prove. You need someone who witnessed his actions in order to prove-"

"Abuse. Neglect. Blackmail-"

Astoria suddenly began to speak.

"Murder. Framing. Theft. And domestic violence. These are just a few things that George did. He blackmailed my mother, myself, and my lover in order to force our marriage. He threatened to kill Sound, my mother, and both of my children should I retaliate. He abused me regularly, including hitting me, choking me, and he even raped me a few times."

I felt a searing fire explode in my chest. Death's jaw dropped, as well as Spirit's.

George… raped her!? We all knew she never wanted to have sex with him, but we all figured he'd at least have enough dignity to do while she said it was… at least in some way alright.

"He overworked my eldest son to points he'd pass out, until his wrists were swollen or knuckles bleeding. My youngest son was beaten, threatened, and neglected, to the point that just yesterday… yesterday he…"

I saw Astoria's emotionless structure begin to waver. Tears built in her eyes, and she began to choke on her words. I finished.

"Just yesterday, I was called by Astoria to assist her when George had suddenly 'gone mad'. I watched him beat and fight with their butler, her mother, and her lover Sound. He struck both their youngest Solusod, and their eldest Wesley numerous of times. And in the end, the youngest but a gun in his mouth, and made an attempt at his own life."

The room became dead silent. Still as a grave. Markus had shrunk back in his seat, clearly overwhelmed with the evidence towards killing George, and the others just look horrified.

"And do you all want to know how long this all happened?"

They nodded.

"Twelve years."

The room went silent again.

"T-Twelve years? That long under…" Jeremy stammered, looking down at the files.

I nodded, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"So… how does everyone feel about this situation now?"

After a few moments of silence, it was Death who spoke up.

"Under normal circumstances, we would let this go. But, since she caused heavy damage to man people's psyche, she still needs to face a punishment on our end."

My head snapped over to him, glaring at him harshly.

"What do you-"

"Before you kill me Elphaba, hear me out! I'm not going to do much to her. She, has a high ranking member, must be able to make a proper judgment. She judged that George was irredeemable. However, how she carried it out was irresponsible and poorly thought out. Because of this, many people suffered at the sight of this kill. While he, George, was a horrible man and was unable to be redeemed, Astoria shouldn't've dealt with him in the way she did, and where she did."

Astoria lifted her head, staring up at Death and I.

"What will my punishment be?"

I looked over at Death, watching him take a deep breath in. When he remained silent, I reached over and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

He smiled, looking over to smile at me.

He turned back to Astoria.

"Due to your bad judgment, I'm afraid you can no longer serve as a third-star weapon. In fact, this kind of judgment is not acceptable in any DWMA member. I'm afraid that… that we'll have to let you go."

I let a gasp escape, staring at Death with shock.

"Death!? What are you-"

"Elphie. It's okay. I'll accept this punishment. If I won't be punished for first-degree murder, then I'll accept all the other punishments with stride."

I wanted to speak out, scream in protest. Especially at Death. But when I looked over at Death, this feeling flowed away. He was biting his lip to the point it was bleeding, and tears had built in his eyes.

I frowned, taking his hand and pulling it into my lap. I rubbed his hand gently, giving him a warm smile.

Death turned and smiled back at me, his lip quivering. He didn't want to do this to Astoria, as much as I didn't want it to happen. I wondered if there was anyone else he had done this to.

"Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Astoria nodded, sitting down on the seat in the car.

"Yes, I'll be okay. I know I'm gonna have to face a lot of consequences for my actions, but at least I'm going home, and I'll still be with my family," she answered, giving me warm smile.

"I'm just worried that you'll be… you know…" I frowned.

"Arrested? Don't worry, Ma will deal with it," she answered, fixing her feet into the car.

She was going to be driven back to the airport, the recently built one, and flown back to Melody in a private jet. The councilmen insisted she didn't mingle with anyone until she had proper treatment.

"Don't worry, once I'm home and everything is dealt with, I'll call you," she smiled, holding her arms out.

I smiled, leaning down to accept her hug.

We remained that way for a few minutes, before the chauffeur stepped in, signaling that it was time to go.

I let go and stood up, watching her close the door. The door roared to a start, and she gave me a final wave before the car drove off.

I heard Death come up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, feeling tears build in my eyes.

I dove into his arms, feeling him eclipse my frame. I let my tears go, clutching to him helplessly.

I had a bad feeling about this… like…

Like that was the last time I was going to see her in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on time! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!
> 
> Welp... that's that. This is the last chapter we see Astoria in.
> 
> Yeah, one of the most reaccuring character's will no longer be seen. Well... not in person anyway. Elphaba will have some moments of speaking to her over mirror, but other than that, Elphie has a hunch she'll never see her again.
> 
> And sadly, she's right.
> 
> So, let's talk about DWMA law.
> 
> So I think that a soul would slowly become corrupted over time, not just eat a shit ton of souls and poof, your evil. I think it slowly corrupts and kinda looks infected in a way. And if this happens, a high ranking member can determine whether or not this soul is "redeemable".
> 
> Not that George is...
> 
> And, we hear a word of a sort of partnership between the DWMA and Melody, but that's for Astoria's story to explain, since it heavily affects her family.
> 
> And yeah, this chapter is brief. It's sort of, meant to be. This moment in her life was brief, to the point. So, she describes it that way.
> 
> And the next few chapters are kinda gonna be written in a diary sense. The next chapter is going to be written in present day, so that'll be fun!
> 
> Welp, that's all I gotta say! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Everything has finally gone back to normal. Astoria has married Sound and is now free of George, and nothing expect the prophecy made by Lily is affecting Elphaba. Except for one thing. Elphaba discovers something that both excites... and terrifies her. When does she find out, and how will she and this time-consuming matter handle the next few months?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: December 15th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~
> 
> EDIT: There’s a mention of rape and I forgot to put a warning! So sorry!!!


	51. Heart-Stopping Dilemma

And now, I've hit the present day.

I started writing this journal… I'd say… about a week ago. It's March, and I wanted to get a head start on this thing just in case this whole me dying thing happens soon.

Sometimes I wonder if Lily meant I would actually die.

The water she got me was meant to save me one of two times, and both times I assume, would kill me. The first time certainly tried, with a sickness only dragons could get.

But now, I was left to wonder what the second thing is going to be.

I guess only time can tell.

But today, something happened. Something I didn't see coming…

After Astoria was taken back home, she called me and told me she was put under one-year house arrest and was being put through extensive therapy. Didn't shock me too much, she  _did_  kill someone in broad daylight.

But, she was able to get married to Sound (on her own property mind you) and was now recovering from those twelve years of enslavement. I was happy for her, and apparently, Solusod was going much better now too.

" _I enrolled him in a dance class with this woman named Amy Petrov. He really loves it, and he feels like he can release his pent-up feelings through it!"_

Early today, I had called Astoria to check up on her. I was doing it constantly, Death commenting how I seemed to act like a mother hen even to her.

"I'm glad. How's everyone else doing?" I asked, leaning back against the pillows. I had been relaxing in bed, not feeling in the mood to go to work and deal with everything. It was a Saturday anyway, so Kid was home, but he was in his room coloring. He loves art, just like his father.

" _Everyone, for the most part, is just fine. Sound's moved in, Ma's been relaxing and has taken some leave off of work, Artemis is much more of a happy person now with George gone. And Soul especially has been good. He's happier now, and has been making up for the time he lost with us, and almost never leaves Sound's side unless it's going to dance class. He's a natural at ballet!"_

I chuckled, nodding at her enthusiasm. But something she said confused me.

"Astoria, you said that everyone was fine. At least, for the most part. Is there someone who... isn't okay?" I asked.

I saw Astoria sigh, her face lowering. She looked crestfallen, and almost guilty.

" _Yes… there is. Wes. He's… well… he hasn't taken George's death very well. He was the only one George seemed to like, so Wes loved him. Everyone is so happy that he's gone, so… I think Wes thinks we don't care about him. It's been complicated…"_

I frowned, pulling my robe closed.

"Well, have you told him what George did to you and your family?" I inquired, thinking that Wesley might come around if he knew what was  _really_  going on.

Astoria shook her head, rubbing her arm.

" _N-No, I haven't. I don't know if I can. He may not believe me. He loved George, and now he's gone, I've already remarried, and I'm supposed to tell him his 'father' was evil? He might not be able to handle it…"_

I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Astoria, you know as well as I do that he  _needs_  to know. If he doesn't he's going to go on thinking George was a good person and keep thinking that you all dislike him for loving him. The sooner he finds out about all that happened, about all he put you, Sound, Marina, and especially Soul through, the better."

She sighed, nodding her head solemnly.

" _You're right. I'll… I'll try…"_

I smiled, giving her an approving nod.

Just then, the door opened. I looked over to see Kid standing in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"Momma? Is it a bad time?" he asked, I guess seeing that I was on the… mirror.

But I shook my head, patting the space next to me.

"Not at all honey. Come on in."

He smiled, racing into the room and diving onto my bed.

"Now, whatcha' need my blossom?" I asked, moving the mirror so that he could sit in my lap. He lifted up the piece of paper, showing me what was on it.

"I made a picture of you, Daddy, and me! And this is our house in the back!" he explained, pointing to the drawing. I smiled, my heart fluttering at the sight. It was drawn in that cliche childish way, but I loved it nonetheless. But there was something a bit off about it.

There was a fourth person in the picture.

"Baby, who's that?" I asked, pointing at the small person standing next to in-picture me. Kid looked down at it, remaining silent for a few seconds before looking up at me and smiling.

"That's the new member of our family!"

I rose a brow, giving Astoria a glance.

"The… the new member of the family? Who?" I asked, watching Kid look back down at the drawing.

"Well, today in class, the teacher asked us to draw out our family. I asked if we could draw people we wanted to be in our family, and she said yes! So, I drew the person I want to be in our family!"

I pursed my lips, shooting Astoria another bewildered look.

"And… who is that, exactly?"

"A little sister!"

… I think my heart stopped.

I heard Astoria let out this 'aww', but it fell mostly deaf on my ears. I felt my heart pick up in rate as I looked down at the drawing.

Kid… wanting a sibling? A sister?

"A little sister huh… you… you want one?" I asked, watching Kid bob his head enthusiastically.

"Uhuh! A lot of kids in my class have a little brother or sister, so I want one too! How do you get one?"

I heard Astoria snort, and I shot her a glare.

"Well… sweetie, that's a… a bit hard to explain," I murmured, trying to piece together a good enough explanation of the birds and the bees for my seven-year-old.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at me curiously.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Here, let's wait till Daddy gets home to talk about that, okay? How about this, go draw me a picture of what you want your… little sister to look like, okay?" I suggested, doing my best to get off this topic.

Thankfully, he nodded happily. Kid bounded off of me after a quick hug and rushed out of the room to draw this new picture.

" _Awww, he wants a baby sister. Guess you and Death have some work to do~"_

"Can it, woman."

Astoria erupted into a thunderous laughter, while I tried to fight down a blush at the though of… making another baby.

Another kid.

It made me think.

Would another child be a good idea?

With what Lily said to me all those years ago, I wasn't so sure. I know that sometime this year, I'm going to be attacked. And the injuries I'll sustain will not be ones I can recover from.

At first I thought, why not just get another dose of the Spirit Water? It seemed reasonable enough, just borrow some more water to save myself. And potentially, a future child should I decide to talk it over with Death.

And… actually, I never gave it a second though, and now I am.

Why not just get more water?

And with what I found out today, I'm pretty desperate for it.

" _Elphaba?"_

At that time, I snapped out of my trance, looking back down at the mirror. Astoria had her brows raised in concern.

" _You good Elphie? You kinda spaced out on me for a minute,"_ She asked, leaning forward and closer to the mirror.

I smiled, nodding my head to try and waved away her worries.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought for a moment thinking about… having another baby."

Astoria's eyes widened, a smile suddenly stretching across her face.

" _Wait a minute, are you!?"_ She asked, jumping towards the mirror ecstatically.

I jumped, shaking my head in denial.

"What!? N-No, no not at all! I mean, I haven't given it much thought, so when Kid just waltzed in announcing he wanted a sibling it kinda… threw me for a loop, I guess," I answered, leaning back against the pillows.

I saw Astoria nod in the corner of my eye.

" _Yeah, that kind of thing can indeed startle you. Heck, Soul asked me that question the other day, if I could make him a younger sibling. But… to be honest… I don't think I could handle having another baby…"_

I rose a brow, thinking that child-loving Astoria and Sound would have more children after they got back together. Hell, Astoria even said she would love to have children with Sound that they could raise together.

"I'm shocked. I thought you said that you wanted more kids if you got back together with Sound," I pointed out, watching her nod her head. She sighed, leaning back in her chair while twisting her braid round and round in her hand.

" _Yes, I did say that but… But recently, with everything that's been going on, I don't think throwing in another baby would be the best idea. Soul recovering, Sound getting used to being here, and most importantly, Wesley. He's already stressed out enough, I don't think giving him another sibling to worry about is the best idea,"_ she confessed, swinging her braid around.

I let out an 'ah' in understanding. She was putting the stability of her family before her own desires.

"How does Sound feel about it?" I asked.

" _He's just fine with it. While he does want to have kids that he can help raise, I think he, like myself, thinks having another child isn't a good idea with the state we're in."_

I nodded, smiling warmly at the mirror in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I think you're family will work itself out eventually. It'll just take some time. Hell, that's all it took for me, but… don't take 200 hundred years like I did," I advised, giving her an embarrassed smile.

It warmed my heart to see her so happy. I felt awful for almost getting used to see her saddened, crestfallen.

" _Welp, I gotta head out. I need to go pick up Soul in about twenty minutes_." She looked at her watch, standing up to move the mirror.

"Alrighty, I'll talk to you later than!" I smiled, waving at her happily.

" _Bye bye!"_

"See you later!"

And then, she clicked off. I placed the mirror over on the nightstand, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Stretching out, I stood up and walked out of the bedroom, entering the hall and turning towards Kid's room.

When I stepped in, Kid was laying down on the floor coloring and drawing to his heart's content. For a child his age, he was surprisingly organized and always got upset if he wasn't. Threw a full fledged temper tantrum when he misplaced his shoes and insisted they were always were he left them. Turns out he rushed into the house the previous day and kicked them off in the kitchen.

His pictures were stacked and put off to his right side, and his crayon box was off to his left, the only crayon out being the one he was using.

When I walked up to the doorway, I knocked on the door a few times. His head shot up, smiling brightly.

"Hi Momma! Did you need something?" He asked, turning back to his picture as I walked in.

I squatted down to observe his picture, "Just wanted to see how your drawing was coming along."

He grinned, moving his arm to show me.

And honestly, I felt my heart thump with a bit of love.

The picture was Kid with his figurative little sister. The sister had black hair, red eyes, and my tanned skin. Sort like Kid, she looked just like me, but with opposite eyes.

"I kinda want her to be like me in a way. I look like Daddy, but I have your eyes. So I thought for a sister, she could look like you, but have Daddy's eyes. What do you think?" He explained, moving up onto his knees to show me the finished work.

I took the paper from him tenderly, looking over the neat crayon drawing.

"Wow, it's lovely Kid. Do you wanna know what her name would be?"

I wasn't sure why I asked that, but starting at the picture of my maybe-future-daughter, brought me back the name Death picked out for our girl.

Kid gasped, his head bobbing up and down. He jumped up and latched onto me, hanging off my side like a koala.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! What is it, what is it!?" He burst, trying to see the picture again.

I let out a chuckle, sitting down to regain my balance. It took me a few seconds to remember it, recalling the name coming from the Selkie.

"So, when I was pregnant with you, we had two names planned-"

"Two?" Kid interrupted me with a question, apparently having two names be weird.

"Yes, two. Now let me explain okay?" He buried himself into my lap, nodding with zeal.

I smiled, "One name for if you were a boy, and one for if you were a girl. I thought up of the boy name, and your father thought of the girl name."

"So you made up my name?" Kid asked, clutching my shirt.

I nodded, running a few fingers through his hair, "Yep. I wanted you to be named after your father, but I didn't like the name junior. So, I thought, 'The Kid', which came from Western American culture, was a better alternative," I explained.

Kid cocked his head in confusion.

"So… I'm named after Dad… and cowboys?"

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, something like that. However, your Dad picked a name from  _my_ culture, the Irish culture," I continued, wrapping my arms around him.

"Your culture? Like, your song? What lan… languuu… uhhh…"

"Language?"

"Yeah! Language! What language is your song in!?" He chirped, turning around to face the picture.

"It's in Irish, the language spoken in my home country, Ireland. I also translated it into English so that you could understand it better," I added, watching as Kid made a face.

"Eh, I like  _your_  version better." He quipped, looking at his fingernails almost snootily.

I let out a rather undignified snort, shaking my head.

"Baby, they're both my versions, just in different languages," I replied, giving him a lopsided grin.

Kid turned around in protest, facing me again with a defiant look.

"But your version, the Irish one? It sounds more, more… hmmm." He put his hand to his chin in thought.

"More…?"

"Natural!" he announced, pounding his fist into his hand as if he had an idea.

I rose a brow, rather impressed by his vivid descriptions.

"Well, well, using big words huh?" I mused, watching him puff out his chest with pride.

"Yep! It's because I pay attention in class!" He grinned, smiling proudly.

I chuckled, grinning at my enthusiastic son before finally unveiling the name.

"Well, your Dad found a name when he was reading about Irish legends, specifically legends about the Selkie-" I held a finger to my lips before he interjected, "-The Selkie were beautiful women who could transform in seals by wearing an exquisite fur coat. Legend has it, the Selkie were the first shapeshifters, along with a few other species."

Kid let out a quiet gasp, leaning into my side.

"A very common name in the Selkie culture, it's a rather beautiful name. The name, is Saoirse."

"Saoirse? That's really pretty! How's it spelled?"

I had to snicker. The spelling of the name and the pronunciation was… well, vastly different in the English language. At least compared to it.

"It's spelled… mind if I borrow a piece of paper?" I asked, seeing the stack of clean paper. He shook his head, allowing me to pick up the paper and a crayon. I then proceeded to write out the spelling of the name.

"HUH!?"

I snorted, watching his face screw into complete and utter bewilderment as I wrote the name out.

"Wait, what… huh!? That's not right!" He cried, pulling the paper closer to his face as if he read it wrong.

"Nope, it's not wrong. You see honey, sometimes, in other languages, letters are pronounced differently. While the letters used are relatively similar, they may have different pronunciations. While it  _looks_  like it's pronounced 'Sao-reese', it's actually pronounced 'Seir-shah'," I corrected him, pointing at the different syllables to give him a few visuals.

Kid remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating what I had said, before turning to look up at me.

"I don't get it…"

I had to laugh, putting the paper down and nuzzling his cheek.

"Oh it's okay. It's a different language so I'm not surprised it confuses you," I cooed, planting a few kisses on his cheek.

Kid let out a squeal, wriggling around in my arms for a bit before he gasped loudly. He suddenly scrambled to get back in my lap, bouncing up and down excitedly as if he just thought of the greatest thing ever.

"Momma, can you teach me how to speak Irish!?"

I felt my heart stop for a few seconds, shocked at the question. He looked up at me with big, hopeful eyes, smiling brightly.

I couldn't help but smile, patting his head and giving him an approving nod.

"Sure baby, I'd love to."

He let out a cry of joy, latching onto me and giving me a loving hug.

I hugged him back, cupping my hand behind his head and hooking my arm underneath him to hold him up.

All of these things he wanted; all of it was time-consuming. Teaching him to use his magic, teaching him Irish… giving him a sister. All of these things I wished to give him ever so desperately all needed time…

Time I don't have.

Who knows when this event will strike. It could be later tonight, tomorrow, or even sometime in the next few months. It was so frustrating to me, not knowing when this was supposed to happen.

I wanting nothing more than to give the things my son wanted to him.

"Momma?"

I snapped out of my trance, looking down at Kid who was giving me a worried stare.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching up to grab at my face. I nodded, smiling down at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. Don't worry honey," I reassured, patting his head.

Kid smiled, ducking his head underneath my chin to snuggle into me.

"Thank you Momma! I love you!"

I smiled, curling down to hug him back, "Oh, I love you too my little blossom."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I felt odd.

And not odd as in sick, but more in a weird sense. I felt like something was churning in my stomach, but it wasn't making me sick. It was more uncomfortable than anything else, I only felt comfortable when I was stretched out on the couch.

Death had come home by then. He had left early simply because it was Saturday and he often refused to stay there past two on the weekend.

Death and Kid were upstairs doing whatever, while I was trying to get comfortable so that I could relax and think.

I was rather confused as to what to do. All of these I, my son, and even Death wanted to do takes time. A long time, years at the least. I didn't have that time, not if what Lily told me was true.

I was honestly beginning to believe that what she was said was partly untrue.

Don't get me wrong, almost everything she said had indeed come true. Me being the bearer of the child of death, or the mother of Kid, Death's son. The whole me having to use that water when I feel ill to keep both myself and my at the time unborn baby alive.

So what, or possibly even  _who_  was going to come along and tear me down so badly that I couldn't come back? Hell, she told me straight up I was going to die.

But something else she said suddenly came to mind. I remember her saying something about… my release. As if even after this so-called event, I would make some kind of… miraculous return? Was I actually going to die, or just disappear for a few years? If so, why wouldn't I just… you know… come back? I have the power to fly from one end of the earth to the next I did it for almost two hundred years!

So why… so do I have to disappear for… who knows how long in order for the world to do what it needs to. What was so important that it's worth me leaving my son and husband behind, along for an unknown amount of time, hell, potentially forever should I actually die.

And what was stopping me from preventing this?

Lily gave me a warning, but what said I couldn't prevent this from happening? Or, going to get more water so that should it happen, I could just heal myself? Let it happen, but I won't be gone.

I could do so much.

Teach Kid Irish.

Teach Kid how to use his magic.

Give him a sibling… have another baby.

It was after this thought, the thought of a child, that this feeling in my stomach pulsed.

I shot up, clutching my center roughly as the feeling pulsed like a second heart. I felt as if my breath had been ripped from my lungs, and my heart began to beat faster and faster as I struggled to breathe.

It lasted for a few seconds, making my shake and gasp for air until the pulsing had stopped.

I took in a deep breath when it finally subsided, gasping for air as the world spun for a few moments. I kept my hands rested on my stomach, trying to figure out what this pulsing was.

When I stopped, and finally regained control of my lungs, I took a few more deep breaths and closed my eyes, feeling around for any disturbances. For a few moments… nothing. I didn't feel anything.

And then… suddenly…

I felt a heartbeat.

Or, the beat of a wavelength.

My heart stopped, I lost all air, and my body went completely rigid.

Why was there an aura inside of me?

Why was there an  _aura_  inside of me?

_Why was there an aura inside of me!?_

The only other time I had felt this, a living, beating aura within me that wasn't my own, it was right before I found out that I was pregnant with Kid.

Pregnant…

_Was I pregnant?!_

I leaped from the couch and bolted from the living room. I twisted around the hallways and ran up the stairs to the third floor. When I reached the floor, I ran past the study and past Kid's room and straight into my own, ignoring the call from Death when I raced by the study.

I slammed the door and raced into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I stayed still for a few seconds to catch my breath, before stepping forward. I ripped open the cabinet and fished through the shelves, looking for something in particular.

I threw things out onto the floor in my panic, moving to under the sink when the mirror cabinets proved fruitless.

There was a knock on the door.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?"

I panicked, moving things out of the cabinet.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I lied, gasping a bit when I finally found what I was looking for.

The pregnancy tests.

"Are you sure? You rushed by pretty quickly, are you sick?"

I took in a deep breath, checking the expiration date on the box. These ones were still good.

"N-No, I just need to check something really quick. I'll be out in a minute alright?" I called back out, pulling one out of the box. I heard him shuffle around outside, his footsteps portraying his nervousness.

"O-Okay…" He mumbled, his footsteps backing away from the door. I waiting until I heard him exit the room, before I unwrapped the test.

I took in a deep breath, locking the door to the bathroom. The aura never lied, but I need to make sure...

* * *

...I wish I had been given more time to think about this.

It was so… ironic to me. How all day, I had been discussing and thinking and pondering over whether or not I was comfortable enough to try for another baby because of my ticking clock.

Now, I'm desperate to get that Spirit Water.

Because I had no more time.

Positive.

My pregnancy test…  _was positive_.

I found myself sitting in the bathtub after the test, like I was all those years ago after testing for Kid. I felt like throwing up, staring at those two pink lines.

Good divines… I'm pregnant.

I had to lay back in the tub and close my eyes, trying to keep my consciousness up as I felt like fainting on the spot.

I bite my lip, my body beginning to shake uncontrollably. I dropped the test and threaded my fingers through my hair sloppily.

I was going to have another baby.

I had to curl up, laying down in the tub in fetal position. So many thoughts and emotions were coursing through me. Was I supposed to be happy? Maybe. Excited? Sort of. Uncertain? Well certainly. Confused? Definitely. Scared?

More like  _terrified_.

What was I going to do? If I made it to the end of the year, I may be able to have the baby, but it will certainly be a preemie and have a bunch of problems in life.

Should I… dunno, abort it? There was nothing wrong with abortion, but I wasn't sure if I had the strength to do that when… deep inside…

I think I  _do_  want another baby.

I'd love to give Kid a sibling, to hold another baby in my arms. To see Death give me that loving gaze as we stared down at our brand new baby.

I wanted to do that again. I really did…

But with this clock looming over my head at all times, I felt as if it was impossible.

I rolled over, grabbing the test and clutching it in my fist.

I believe in magic and the abilities of all creatures.

But god damn,  _nothing_ , and I repeat  _ **nothing**_ , is set in stone.

To hell with what Lily said.

Tomorrow I leave for the Dragon's Nest.

I'm getting another dose of the Spirit Water, even if it  _fucking kills me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> ELPHIE'S PREGGERS AGAIN!
> 
> And it's... ehhh, a sort of both good and bad thing.
> 
> So, everything involving Astoria is done and over with now. Astoria's finally happy and her family had gone back to normal, well for the most part. There's Wes to take into consideration, but we'll dive deeper into that during the third story in the trilogy.
> 
> But Elphaba is wary. God damn prophecy is looming over her head and she had no idea when it's gonna happen.
> 
> Well, WE know, but not her.
> 
> Anyhoodle, Kid wants a sister, awwwwwwwwww! And the picture Kid drew of the girl with tanned skin, red eyes, and black hair is indeed what she would look like should she have actually happened.
> 
> Too bad the universe hates Elphaba.
> 
> But, a question that was asked of me was, why doesn't she just go get more water? I answered it as "The dragons are picky about who they give it to", but then I thought that didn't make sense, because it's Elphaba they'd give her three barrels of that shit!
> 
> So she's going to try to get some more, but something is going to give her a what for and tell her why exactly she has to be out of the picture.
> 
> Well... someone, that is.
> 
> Welp, that's all for now! The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba has decided that with her surprise pregnancy, that she needs more Spirit Water in order to save herself, and her baby, from this event. However, when she arrives on the threshold of the Nest, her previous home, someone is there waiting for her, and they have some pretty strong feelings about her altering the course of the future. Who is this person, and what will Elphaba learn about the future?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: December 22nd!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~
> 
> Sorry! I forgot to post it to AO3 on yesterday!!


	52. The Calm Before the Storm

I still can't believe what Lily told me today. The almost threatening words have been running laps in my head for hours after I got home.

Today, I went to Melody and to the border of the Dragon's Nest to get more Spirit Water, in hopes of saving this baby, as I did with Kid. However… it wasn't as successful as I planned it to be.

Lily knew I would come, and she was waiting for me at the threshold of the Nest, and told me to my face something that rocked me to my very core. That if I go off the path laid out by the Great Divines or whatever, something terrible will happen.

I need to disappear so that the feud between the Witches and the DWMA can end.

What?! I don't understand! That whole idea was my own, to try and end that war. So why in all names of hell do I have to vanish, or DIE in order for it to happen!?

...Well, it wasn't a question I had for long, because Lily laid out the future before me.

It was early this morning when I awoke, before the sun had even come up. Death was slumbering peacefully next to me, undisturbed by my movements. Yesterday, when I left the bathroom after throwing the test away (more like burned it), he was concerned for me all day. I told him that I just felt a bit woozy and needed to take a shower, which I did to make my sudden and rather abrupt bathroom break believable, and he backed down. At least a little bit.

He was still keeping an eye on me, his concern for me emitting off his aura all night, even in his sleep. Luckily, Kid wasn't as concerned. Once I said I was alright, like the child he is, he believed me on the spot.

But I wanted to leave for the Nest before the two woke up. Trying to explain myself was going to be hard.

So all I was going to do was leave a note.

When I awoke, I slowly rose from the bed and climbed out, going as slowly as possible in order to make sure Death didn't wake up.

When I had successfully stepped out without waking him, I had to smile at how easily it was to sneak away. The man slept like the dead I'm telling ya.

I walked around the bed towards him, feeling love swell in my heart when I saw his child-like face snoozing away.

I placed a kiss on his forehead, watching him squirm a bit before rolling over, curling into the duvet.

"I'll be back my love. I'm not going to let this future destroy our own," I whispered, rubbing his arm before quietly walking out of the room and into the hallway.

I turned towards the stairs, beginning my advancement towards the lower floor. But before I made it to the stairs, I found myself stopping in front of Kid's room.

I slowly walked up to the door, gently pushing it open. When I walked in, I saw Kid sleeping soundly on his side, undisturbed by my entrance.

I tiptoed silently over to the edge of his bed, leaning on the low mattress slowly. I lifted my hand and gently moved a few stray hairs out of his face, gazing at his peaceful face.

I smiled lovingly, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be back my little blossom. Momma's gonna give a baby sister, I promise…"

I ran my fingers through his hair a few times before I stood up and began to move away.

"Momma…?"

I jumped when I heard a small, quiet voice call out to me. When I turned around, Kid was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

I sighed, rubbing my temple. I wasn't successful in sneaking out.

"Hey baby," I murmured, walking back over to the bed. I sat down on its edge, allowing him to crawl over to me and cuddle into my side.

"Why are you awake Momma? It's super early… the sun's not awake…" He asked groggily, moving into my lap.

I smiled, hooking my arms underneath him to lift him up and cradle him.

"Momma's gotta go do something real quick. I'll be back later this evening. I'm just here to check on you," I answered, moving around to lay him back on the bed.

Kid let out a small yawn, curling into the bed when I proceeded to tuck him in.

"Will you be home for dinner?" He whispered, taking his small dragon plush and squeezing it to his side.

I pursued my lips, not knowing at the time how long it would take me. I had a plan to be back before his bedtime, which I will say I was successful in doing.

"I don't know about that, but I will be home to tuck you in before you go to sleep, alright?" I smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Mmm… okay."

It was only a few seconds after that did he slip back into a peaceful slumber.

I smiled, planting yet another kiss on his head before standing up and walking out of the room and into the hall.

I closed the door behind me, continuing towards the stairs and down into the ground floor.

I entered the foyer, slipping on a pair of shoes and fixing on my jacket. It may have been March, making it warm here, but Melody wasn't going to be as forgiving.

Once I had slipped on all of my attire, I opened the door and walked out into the cool morning air.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the refreshing air fill my lungs. I couldn't help but let a smile crawl on my face.

"Well… time to change fate."

I curled up and let my wings claw from my back. I spread them out a few times, stretching them before I made a few flaps. I lifted into the air, and took off.

I was making my way towards Melody, and I was going to change this prophecy.

But Lily knew, and she awaiting my arrival.

* * *

Melody was cold, as I had suspected. Even in March, where most places were welcoming spring in the late month, Melody was still ever so neatly bundled in its blanket of snow.

It only ever took me an hour and a half to fly here, so luckily, not many people were out and about. Because apparently, according to Astoria, I had grown a reputation here. The PMUD has a large base here anyway, so it wasn't too shocking to me.

But I'm glad that my organization has done some good for these people.

I had the strongest urge to fly down to Astoria's, desperate for a second opinion as to what I should do. But, her family was recovering, it would be rude of me to barge in unannounced.

So, despite my desire, I flew right overhead.

I could sense her aura too, slumbering away peacefully. It was almost refreshing to also sense Sound sleeping nearby.

I saw a few people walking in the streets, some pointing up at me when they saw me. I looked up towards the sun, wondering what people could be doing up this early in the morning.

Once I had passed over the city, the darkened forests welcomed me. I recognized every tree, a sense of home washing over me. Even if I had made Death City my forever home with my family, this place will always hold a special place in my heart.

I kept flying over the trees, looking for that dome erupting from the sea of trees. As I drew closer and closer to the Nest's force field, my aura began to twist and curl.

When I was close enough, I began to lower in altitude. I avoided small birds flying over as I dove down into the trees, weaving through the forest with ease.

I made my landing in a small clearing, burying my feet into the deep snow. I slowly retracted my wings, rolling my shoulders at the feeling while setting my gaze forward.

I inhaled deeply, smelling the aroma of the Nest before me. The smoke, the sulfur, the flowers and fruits that bloomed there. It smelled so familiar, and so wonderful.

I smiled slightly, stepping forward and making my way to the Nest.

I could hear them too, the hustle and bustle of the Dragons in their home. Growls and roars and the small chirps of the kits. The large waterfalls crashing into the twisting rivers, the buzzing of the cicadas in the large forests, and the crackling fires of the molten caverns. God, it all sounded so wonderful, I was almost excited to step into the nest again.

But then I had to remember, that I'm not able to step into the nest anymore. Once I came upon that grant gate, with the Dragon Stone pillars on either side of the great hole down into the depths of the earth where it laid, I'd run face first into my own soul.

Maybe, at the very least, I could speak with Hikari again.

The sounds and smells and chatter of the dragons became louder and more clear as I moved closer and closer, making my heart pound in my chest.

It was so close now, and I was honestly shocked at how easy this was going to be, to avoid that horrible fate Lily had foretold.

Of course, I got my hopes up prematurely.

I was maybe… I'd say about a mile away from the Nest, about to take a running start at the place out of sheer excitement.

But  _she_  showed up, just as I was about to make my way.

"I wouldn't go any further… if I were you…"

Her low, soft, dreary voice punctured the sounds of home, awakening me from my trance. I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening at the quiet threat.

She slowly emerged from the woods, her long black hair cascading over and across her face and shoulders. Her pale, almost white skin blended in with the snow around us, but her dark, black coat of fur screamed against the snowy background. She stared at me with her single, crimson eye, unwavering and stern.

She slowly walked directly into my path of travel, staring at me blankly.

"I knew you'd come…" she whispered, her arms falling limply to her sides.

I couldn't help but snarl.

"Then you know there's nothing you can do to stop me. So move before I make you!" I snapped, baring my teeth. I didn't like being hostile towards her, since I knew now that she was Death's mother. But she was standing in the way of me saving my life and the life of the baby now growing within me, and I wasn't going to let her stop me.

"I told you before, that you had one decision, and you made it. Go home… Deity of Willpower, you no longer need this water…" She blatantly ignored my threat, telling me straight up to go home.

But I frowned, clenching my hands into fists.

"Lily, I'm not going to fight you," I sneered, really not ready to tell Death I had to beat his mother up to save our baby.

"You wouldn't win…"

_That_  threw me for a loop. Her voice suddenly dropped an octave as her eye narrowed darkly as she stared me down. Death never told me his mother could fight. Could she? Did he even know? Honestly, with the way she looked at me, like she had just crawled out of the depths of the underworld to tell me that, I was too scared to find out.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, Lily standing still as a stone in my path.

I sighed, "Lily, you told me back then that I would need this water once of two times. The first time to save my unborn baby, and the second time for myself alone."

She nodded, "Yes… that is what I said."

I felt a lump enter my throat, suddenly for some reason, feeling desperate.

"But Lily, this second time you're talking about, is  _also_  about an unborn child. Lily, I'm pregnant, and if I don't do something this baby is going to die!" I shouted, taking a few steps forward.

She didn't move, didn't even seem to blink at my desperate cry. She merely stared at me, nodding her head as if to confirm my fears.

"Elphaba, I know this. But this baby won't have enough time to develop before the second time. It draws near…"

Won't have enough time to develop? What did she mean!? Was I gonna die tomorrow or something!?

"Are… are you telling me I need to  _let_ my baby die!? Lily, I have nothing against people who don't want children or anything but I don't think I can-"

"I told you those years ago that this is the way the world must progress. And I meant it. It is the way of the Centaur to make sure this world's course laid out by the Great Divines is to stay on course-"

"WELL YOU'RE PATH FUCKING SUCKS! WHY DO  _I_ HAVE TO KILL  _MY_ BABY IN ORDER FOR THIS WORLD TO PROGRESS-"

" _BECAUSE IF YOU SURVIVE YOUR SON AND HUSBAND WILL_ _ **DIE!**_ "

…

I reeled back in shock when Lily suddenly screamed at me, her eye wild with anger and her teeth barred into a snarl. Her hair had moved at her shout, revealing her lily tattoo in the place of her right eye.

...What?

What did she mean?

Kid and Death… they would…

Die?

"What… what do you…"

I suddenly felt lost, hopeless and confused. I stared at Lily with desperation, feeling my arms and legs go numb as that old fear suddenly took hold and returned with thunderous force.

My loved ones dying… because of me.

Lily sighed, her face softening. She slowly walked towards me, her emotionless expression returning. When she got about a foot from me, she stopped. Her arms rose up, and she gently grabbed at my shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Elphaba, I wouldn't have told you what I did all those years ago if not for a reason. Are with child now, yes. Do you wish to save this child, yes. Can you? No. And the reason, is for the fate of this world. Whether or not you believe me when I say this, your existence can change the course of the world and everyone around you."

I slowly looked up at her, feeling lost and dejected.

"What do you mean by that? How can… well,  _me_  being around, change anything?"

She smiled.

"If you survive this year, in the distant future, the year of 2014, the Kishin will never awaken."

…

…

…

Excuse me?

The Kishin?

As in…

_Asura!?_

_Was going to wake up in 2014?!_

What? I was… I was at a loss for words! I stood there with my jaw dropped, dumbfounded at the words that just came out of her mouth.

If I didn't die, or disappear, or aperate out of existence or whatever, the Kishin  _couldn't_ awaken?!

And this was somehow, A BAD THING!?

"Wha-Wha… wait a minute, WHAT!? Ho-Hold on a second-!" I shook her hands off, "-You- You're telling me! You're telling me… that if I  _do_  survive this year, and the Kishin doesn't awaken, that will somehow be bad? Really!? How does that make any goddam sense!?"

Lily snickered, shaking her head.

"No, no, let me explain. Here… sit down, you like you're ready to pass out…"

I was ready to pass out. I was shocked and so confused! This made no goddamn sense to me!

She led me over to a large boulder, patting it's surface as an offer to sit.

I took the offer, planting myself down on the boulder. Lily took a seat on the smaller rock next to it, sighing at the relief of sitting down. It kind of reminded me of sitting with my father those centuries ago, but this time it was with my… mother-in-law.

"Okay, so tell me again, how anything you just said makes any sense at all?" I asked, watching her cross her forelegs and move a lock of her massive hair over her shoulder.

She sighed.

"Elphaba, I know you're scared, you have every right to be. But trust me when I say, that the world will obtain peace this way. Now everything I'm about to tell you, I'm not supposed to. But you won't be here for any of it, so luckily, it won't affect the future. So I beg of you, not as a fortune teller, but as family, keep all I'm about to say to yourself."

Family… she considered me family…

And I just threatened her not five minutes ago.

"Heh… it's kind of funny to me. You consider me family…" I admitted, watching her laugh in response.

"Yes, well, you did successfully woe my son. And I'm quite impressed that you did. After Asura, he closed his heart off from love, and I was afraid it would stay that way forever, despite knowing it wouldn't-"

I chuckled.

"But not only did you learn to love my son, but loved you all the same. And you two made the most beautiful child to ever grace this Earth. I'm lucky to call you a daughter-in-law."

I felt tears gather in my eyes, her soft gaze warming my heart.

"Heh… thanks. And, you're right about Kid… I don't think I've ever loved someone more in my entire life, hell… even Death."

She smiled, shaking her head. She leaned back, looking up at the pale, white sky, snowflakes sailing down around us.

"... Do you still promise to keep the future I'm about to unfold a secret?"

Man, from casual talk with family to the foreseer of all future in less than a second. I was staring to begin that Lily was bipolar in some way. But I nodded, looking down at my lap, a hand reaching up to fold over my stomach.

Lily sighed, turning to the snow below us.

"...In the wake of your disappearance, it will be seen as death by the DWMA. The PMUD will falter, but luckily, your second in command Andrei, will take the reins as Overseer in your name. Many years will pass, and eventually, the sons of you and your fellow Deities will band together in an unbreakable bond. Your son, Kid, with his weapons Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, two sisters from the streets of Brooklyn. Velvet's son, Black Star, and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a family descended from Caliburn and Arachne. Astoria's youngest son, Solusod, who goes by Soul, and his partner Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit, the reigning Death Scythe. And finally, Crona Gorgon, the meister and host to the Demon Sword, Ragnarok."

My eyes widened in shock. Gorgon? As in the Gorgon sisters Arachne, Medusa, and Shaula?! A child I was guessing, but of which one!? But I remained quiet as to not interrupt her.

"Before this team of friends forms, however, an old adversary of yours will walk upon the DWMA's doorstep, with plans to awaken the greatest evil that slumbers beneath the very city you call home…"

I rose a brow.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that?" I asked. Lily sighed.

"The Kishin my dear, it slumbers beneath the DWMA. Tis the reason my son bound his soul there. Not to keep madness in, but to keep  _him_  in. Asura, his first son, and the Kishin."

What? The Kishin was sleeping beneath the DWMA?!

"W-Wait… wait a minute, Death never told me the Kishin was underneath us. He just said he got locked away!" I defended, feeling suddenly frightened at the thought that something like  _that_ had been living under us. Under my husband, under me…

Underneath my son!

"Yes, my son is self-conscious and even defensive about those kinds of things. My best guess, he didn't want you to worry, so he gave you a half-truth. He cast his soul over the city to keep madness in, but what he really meant was that he was keeping the  _source_  of all madness inside. Ie: The Kishin."

I felt my heart beat against my chest, as if it was trying to escape from me.

"Yes, the Kishin sleeps beneath the DWMA. This Kishin, in the future, will be resurrected, on the eve of the DWMA's anniversary celebration. By the middle of the Gorgon sisters, one you are quite familiar with…"

Medusa.

"The snake woman…" I snarled, remembering her face clearly. She was the one who led me to the Witches Realm, which led to the demise of my family.

I snarled, "So Medusa's gonna show her ugly face in  _my_  city, is she?"

Lily nodded.

"Yes, she will. And since there's no one in the city who would know who she is, she will succeed in her infiltration and take her place as the school nurse for about a year, long enough for the DWMA, including your husband, to gain her trust."

I felt my heart drop.

Death would be fooled by that witch!?

"How-"

"You're the only person in the DWMA who knows who she is, and this is the tipping point of the future. If you survive, you will immediately recognize her, and therefore will be able to turn her away before she even steps foot into the DWMA's city. By doing so, it will prevent the Kishin from awakening."

I frowned, "Isn't that… a good thing?"

Lily frowned as well, looking down at her hooves, "For a while, yes. You would live alongside your husband longer, watch Kid grow, and produce three more children."

Three?

Wow…

"So… what's so bad about that?"

Lily sighed, her tail flicking.

"The peace will be prosperous, but the end result will be…" She fell silent.

I bit my lip, "Will be what?"

Lily frowned, "Disastrous. To say the least… the continuous fight between the DWMA and Witch Order will grow even more bloody as the years go on. And in the future, when the DWMA wouldn't expect it… the Witch Order would strike with a blow so powerful, the DWMA would be almost powerless to stop them. The Kishin forcefully awakened, wreaking havoc on all around you. The casualties would be enormous. The worst casualty for you and your family…"

Her face fell, "Your eldest son and your husband, plus Astoria, Black Star, Wesley, Spirit, and Stein, and that's just the beginning. Half of the PMUD and a third of the DWMA will fall, and the world will be thrown into chaos afterward, in a fight for power, while Asura reigns supreme."

I felt my blood run cold. My husband… Kid… Astoria…

Would all die?

Because of  _me_?

"What… What do you mean? All of that because…"

Lily nodded.

"Yes. All because one person couldn't get in. However, there is an alternative."

I looked up, feeling tears build in my eyes.

"If Medusa succeeds in her infiltration and awakens the Kishin, a war will start. And not between the Kishin and the DWMA, but between the DWMA and Arachne's forces, an army called Arachnophobia."

"Wait, Arachne? As in, Arachne Gorgon, eldest of the Gorgon sisters and mother of all demon weapons? But, but she's dead!" I shouted, staring at Lily with fear.

But the centaur shook her head, looking up at me with crestfallen eyes.

"No, she's not. In hiding yes, but not dead. In the wake of the Kishin's revival, she will arise from her slumber and attempt to reclaim the world and the DWMA for her own. However, something will not only stop her, but destroy Medusa, save countless of lives, and finally, defeat Asura once and for all."

I rose a brow.

"Who?"

Lily smiled brightly.

"Your son, and his small group of friends. Who in the very distant future, when all conflicts have been solved, will be known as The Great Eight."

I felt my heart begin to quicken in pulse.

MY son, Kid, was going to be one of the people to defeat the Kishin?!

"In the light of the Kishin and Arachnophobia's defeat, there will be a year of peace, until the next conflict begins."

And then, Lily just stopped. Her story came to a screeching halt after that. I sat quietly, waiting for her to continue, but when she remained silent, I stared at her with confusion.

"Wait, what conflict? What happens next?" I asked, eager to hear more about what the future would intale.

But Lily shook her head.

"That, I  _cannot_  say. If I do, it could rewrite the future, and that cannot happen. I'm sorry Elphaba, but I told you is all I can say."

I felt my heart drop. No… no there has to be more than that. I needed to know more. What would be this next conflict, would my husband and son be okay?!

"Please Lily, I'm begging you… I need to know… I scared, scared of what'll happen to Death and Kid-"

"Your son and husband will be fine. They will survive both conflicts I can tell you that."

Oh thank goodness. I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that, smiling to myself. Kid and Death would be alright, that's all that mattered to me.

But there was something itching at the back of my mind, something that was bothering me about this whole thing.

I wanted to live because I would be able to raise another baby. And apparently, two more. I wanted to live to see my son grow up. I wanted to live to be with Death, the man who healed my heart and reopened it to love.

But… most importantly…

I want to live, because I'm scared of dying.

I'm scared of losing the ones I love.

I'm scared of leaving my husband and son behind.

I'm scared… to depart to the afterlife, and face my sisters after all these years.

"I know you are…"

I swear Lily can read minds. As if she was reading the words I'm writing now, she knew of my fear of death. Of losing my family, of being alone…

I couldn't bear it.

"Please Lily… please, isn't there  _some_  other way for all of this to happen? When Medusa comes, I-I'll leave her alone, let her do what she needs! I'll let the Kishin awaken, a-and then-"

"No. I'm sorry Elphaba, but if these things don't happen the world can't progress as it should. Your son would be in danger, your husband in danger, your whole world in danger! I know you're afraid, but would you rather have the whole world burn, or your family survive?"

...I felt… almost attacked by those words. She was telling me outright, that I would be responsible for senseless destruction, should I survive.

Even now, as I write this, I'm shaking with terror.

I don't want to die, to leave everyone behind.

To leave  _you_  behind…

I broke down, becoming a mess of tears in Lily's arms. She rubbed my back as she soothed me, whispering to me.

She told me everything would be alright, and that one day, I would be reunited with my loved ones in a way I could never expect.

It was maybe an hour after, that my tears finally subsided.

"Elphaba, go home. I know it's hard, but please, go home and live. Your son and husband need you. I know it'll be hard, but please, go home to your husband and son."

She stared at me blankly, as she had done when we first met. But, I took her word.

I hated not being able to change this fate, but if the whole world depended on it.

Then damn… I guess I have no choice but to go along.

I wiped my tears and nodded, giving her a weak smile.

"O-Okay… I'll try…"

* * *

When I came home, Death threw a fit. Me suddenly leaving early in the morning apparently scared him shitless. Kid seemed fine, I just got a hug from him when I got back.

"Momma! You're home early! Daddy's been crying all day about you!" he cried as he dove into my arms, nuzzling my neck. I smiled, turning up to look at my fretting husband.

"Really now?" I cooed, watching him whirl around to face me.

"YES REALLY! You just disappear before the crack of dawn and leave only a note!? Elphaba you scared me to death why the hell would you do that!?" He shouted, flailing his arms around.

I couldn't help but giggle, shaking my head.

"I know, I know. I had something to take care of. But, I'm sorry for leaving. I should've said some-HHGN!?"

I was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I found my face buried in Death's neck with Kid squished in-between us, Death's giant hand straddling the back of my head.

"I was terrified… I thought… I thought something happened to you…" He whispered, his voice wet.

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, hearing the tears in his voice. I sighed, lifting Kid a bit higher in my arms so that he was eye level with me.

"I'm sorry honey… I won't do it again," I whispered back, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Yeah you better not…"

I laughed, hearing Kid laugh at his father as well. I remained tightly embraced for another ten minutes, the three of us simply resting in each other's presence.

As I write this, I still feel the fear of what's to come. But every once in a while, I look over to the bed where Death is sleeping, or think about how my darling blossom is slumbering away peacefully, I feel reassured.

What will happen in the future, I don't know. But what I know is this.

I have the ones I love, and they'll be alright.

That's all that matters to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jaws theme plays in the distance*
> 
> The next chappy is gonna be... oh man...
> 
> The next chapter, is that chapter
> 
> But for now, let's talk about this one.
> 
> So Elphaba goes and attempts to get another vial of water. Not that she succeeds.
> 
> Lily intervenes and tells her about the future. We also get a glimpse as to what the future would be like if Elphaba were around. To be honest, I had to make a good enough reason for Elphaba not to be needed. Because I do not plan on rewriting Soul Eater itself.
> 
> And Elphaba learns about all the stuff that's gonna happen in the future and she's scared shitless. I mean who wouldn't be, she basically got told she's gonna die.
> 
> But now Elphaba is just gonna sit and wait for the day.
> 
> Not much I can say about this chapter, for it explains itself. The only thing I can talk about is maybe about how Lily and Elphaba temporarily bonded like mother and daughter.
> 
> But next chapter is gonna be a doozy.
> 
> A real doozy...
> 
> Welp, that's all I gotta say. The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> The day, is April 1st. The anniversary of the DWMA's founding.
> 
> This, is the final chapter of Elphaba's story
> 
> Next Week: December 29th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~
> 
> Don't worry guys this isn't the last chapter we still have two more after this!


	53. April 1st

_Hello, Death the Kid._

_I am Hikari, the previous Empress of the Dragon's Nest. You've never met me, but you've certainly heard of me, from your mother._

_The reason this has made it into this book, is because Elphaba… has fallen._

_I have been able to gather her memories from today's events and have been able to inscribe it into these pages._

_I think your mother, would want you to know how it happened._

_At the end of this chapter, there is a message for you from your Mother, her final thoughts and final words to you._

_This is my gift to you, Kid._

_This, is the final chapter, of Elphaba Screeting._

_The Dragon Witch._

* * *

Today is April 1st. The day of the DWMA's founding.

The Eve Night Gala, the grand celebration of the night the DWMA was created. This party was a party that meant the world to me. It was the night where Death and I put our differences behind us, and became friends. It was the party we went to on our first date as a couple.

And now, it was the first time we were bringing our son, Death the Kid.

When I awoke this morning, I was ecstatic. I was so excited to bring Kid, he had been wanting to go ever since we told him about it. Both Death and I agreed, that Kid is old enough now. Besides, it would be fun to see how he interacts with the DWMA students that are going to be there.

Kid was up at the break of dawn, jumping up and down on our bed in his zeal.

"Momma! Momma, Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Today is the party!"

When I heard his voice, at first I didn't budge. I was just going to tell him to go back to sleep. It was when he leaped onto the bed and began using my side and his father's chest as a trampoline, that we both awoke.

"Ow! OW! Okay, okay! We're up, we're up! Now stop, you're gonna break my rib!" Death suddenly cried out, seizing Kid by his sides to cease his bouncing.

Kid flailed in his arms, swinging his legs back and forth as he grinned down on us, his golden eyes shining.

"But Daddy, Momma, today is the party! When are we going? Are we going now!?"

I couldn't help but laugh tiredly, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I let out a loud yawn, stretching my arms up before I shook my head.

"No, no sweetie. It's not even six yet, and the party isn't until later tonight, at seven. We still have a whole day to get through," I answered, glancing sleepily at my blossom.

Kid's smile faded, and he hung his arms limply at his sides, pouting.

"Oh…"

I chuckled, reaching up and taking Kid from Death and setting him down in my lap.

"But that's okay, because it gives us plenty of time to get ready," I whispered, reassuring him with a pat on the head.

He turned up to face me with a look of confusion, not getting when I meant.

"What do you mean? You have to get ready for these things?" he asked, turning around in my lap to lean against my chest.

I nodded, pointing to the closest at the side of the room.

"Of course. You have to dress nicely for these kinds of parties. We're honoring all the people who gave their lives so that the DWMA could exist, so we dress up for them. I'm going to wear a nice dress, your father is going to wear a nice suit. And, we'll get to try that new outfit we bought for you last week!" I explained, tapping him on the nose.

Kid smiled brightly, bouncing a little bit.

"Really?! Yay! When do we start getting ready!?" He asked, rolling off of my lap and into the space between Death and me.

Death chuckled, patting his head and ruffling his hair.

"Not until this evening as well," he answered, watching Kid look up and pout.

"Aww… why not?" He whimpered, flopping down on his back. Death shook his head, laying back down with him.

"Because if we get ready too early, that'll give us more time to mess up our outfits. You don't go to the party looking messy, do you?"

Kid shook his head almost violently, jumping up onto his knees.

"No, no, no! That would be unbecoming of us!"

I snorted, lifting him up and back into my lap as he continued to fret over the state of our clothing.

"And that's why we aren't getting ready until this evening. Now, why don't you go downstairs and sit down at the table? Daddy and I will be down and start making breakfast, okay?" I suggested, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

I placed Kid down on the ground, watching him bob his head up and down in agreement before tearing off into the hallway.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair tiredly.

"We could just go back to sleep… for you know… five minutes…" Death yawned, laying back down and rolling over on his side.

I pursed my lips, taking my pillow and throwing it at him, slamming it into his back.

"Come on Death, we told Kid we'd be down there. And if we're not in the next five minutes, he'll come up here and scold us about punctuality."

Death groaned, but sat up and slid off the bed anyway.

"Jeez… his timeliness and sense of order and organization are turning out to be much worse than yours…" He mumbled, sauntering over to the dresser.

I rose a brow, turning to stare at the reaper as he began to dress for the day.

"Uhh, excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I replied, standing up and walking over to him. Death gave me an almost snide grin, pulling his shirt down over his head.

"Elphaba, I've never met anyone so obsessed about being on time, organization, or having a plan and schedule in my life. Your son is turning into you but double that. So like I said, he's worse than you," He sneered, grinning savagely at me.

When he stuck his tongue out, I grabbed it, yanking on the small appendage.

"Ahh! Elfabah let goh!" He cried, trying to pull away but wincing when it tugged on his tongue.

"Then don't make fun of me. You haven't missed a meeting or hadn't had a plan since you've met, so I don't wanna hear your bitchin', got it?" I pulled him down to my level, watching him nod. I let go, giggling when he shook his head and rubbed his cheek.

"You're so cruel…" he whimpered, giving me a childish pout.

I rolled my eyes, pulling out and putting on a pair of pants.

"Oh, you act like that's the worst thing I've done to you~" I cooed, patting his cheek. I gave him a quick kiss before departing from the bedroom, walking out into the hallway.

I walked out and down the stairs to the second floor, moving through the hallway and into the living room. I walked past the couch and into the dining room, where Kid was sitting at the table patiently. When he saw me, he smiled brightly.

"Momma! Just in time, I was about to go get you!" he chirped, reaching up to me when I walked by.

I reached down and kissed the top of his head, nuzzling cheek to cheek with him before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh really? Daddy and I take too long?" I mused, walking into the kitchen.

Kid nodded, "Yeah! It shouldn't take you longer than five minutes to come downstairs after you said you would. And longer and it's considered rude to the person waiting on you!"

I smiled, pulling down some fruits from the pantry.

"Oh yes, sorry we made you wait so long," I apologized, seeing him shake his head.

"Don't worry about it, Momma. Where's Daddy though? He should be down here now," he asked, looking over to the hallway.

I shook my head, slicing up a few apples and oranges.

"Don't worry about your father, he's always slow in the morning, you know that."

Kid sighed, leaning on his hands, "Yeah I know. How did he function before you came Momma?"

I snorted, almost slicing my finger open. I covering my mouth to try and stifle my laughter at the comment, honestly contemplating that myself.

How  _did_  he function?

"I can hear you ya know?"

Death walked in, marching over to Kid to ruffle his hair.

"AH! DADDY! You're gonna mess up my hair!" Kid cried, trying to swat Death's giant hand away. But Death dodged his little hands and scooped Kid up into his arms, twisting him around until he was cradling him.

"Ah! Daddy put me down!" he yelled, squirming fruitlessly against his father's grip.

"Sorry, no can do. Can't have my baby talkin' down about his old man!" Death replied, pulling up Kid's shirt. I watched Kid's face turn from one of determination to one of fear, and his wiggling became more eccentric.

"DADDY! DADDY NO!"

Too late. Death sucked in a deep breath, and blew a raspberry right onto Kid's belly.

His cries of desperation turned into squeals of laughter. He thrashed around to try and escape, but Death's hold was too strong, and he was left to struggle against the attack.

I looked on with love at the exchange between the two, seeing Death inhale again to launch another raspberry. And Kid's cried of laughter rang in my ears like bells, seeing small tears build in the corner of his eyes.

Whenever this… thing happened, I was going to miss them.

But, I shook those thoughts from my head. I put the fruits on the plate, pulled out some sweet bread and pastries, and lifted the plate up.

"Alright, alright. Knock it off you two. Sit down and eat," I announced, placing the plates down on the table.

Death ceased his raspberry assault, swinging Kid around and plopping him back in his chair. Kid's chest shook as he giggled and heaved, wiping his eyes.

"D-Daddy! Wh-Why'd you do that?" Kid laughed, smiling up at me when I placed his glass of orange juice down next to him.

Death shrugged, picking up his pastry and tearing it in half.

"Hey, you two decided you wanted to make fun of my tardiness, so I retaliated. It's all fair!" He defended, ducking down when I took a swat at his head.

"Oh, we're just wondering how you survived without me. Because before we hooked up, you were constantly late to your meetings. It's a true marvel that this place hasn't fallen yet," I mused, sitting down at my seat.

Death glared at me, taking a bite out of the bread harshly.

"Lizard lady…" he mumbled with his mouth full of food, shooting me a teasing glance.

I was about to throw his nickname right back at him, but remembered that Kid was present, and decided to hold off.

"You're lucky your son is at the table…"

The two of us laughed, Kid giving us both confused glances.

"What?"

I chuckled, "Nothing, blossom. Eat your breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast, we cleaned up and began our usual daily routine. Death left for the academy to start preparing for the Gala. I'm not sure why he was needed, and that he had to oversee the decorations, simply because it was done the same way every, single, year.

Kid didn't have school today, so he was just up in his room doing whatever. When I passed by to go into the study, he was sitting on his beanbag chair reading a book. Looked like it was about dancing, a book he wanted to get after he found out he was attending the Gala tonight.

I was in the study. Putting away books, filing away papers, and figuring out where to put the journal.

When I passed, I wanted it to be in a place where only Death could find it. I was thinking here in the study, but I wasn't sure. Maybe I should put it in a place easily found…

But what I was after currently, was a lock.

I wanted to put a lock around the journal so that it's contents would not be read by anyone who happened to stumble across it. Not that I think anyone would, but you could never be too careful with things like this.

I wanted a lock that couldn't be opened by a key, or a spell, or anything of that sort. I wanted this lock to open for Kid, and only Kid, for this journal was for him.

I searched the study, but even with some of the old, dusty trinkets Death kept in there, nothing was good enough. I hummed in frustration, pursing my lips as I stood in the middle of the study, turning in circles.

"Damn…"

I scratched my head in thought, wondering where I could potentially find a lock with the properties I wanted.

"I know Death has a whole treasure trove of magical belongings… he told me. Now, where does he keep that shit…"

I crossed my arms, thinking about what he told me a few years ago.

" _I do have a vault underneath the school, in the catacombs. But the teachers have access to it, well, some of them do. It's mostly just the current Death Scythe. But I kept some more… personal ones in the second vault down below the first. It's more like a mini library really, full of old tombs, scrolls, and some magical artifacts I've collected over the years."_

Ah, now I remember.

I moved out of the study, closing the door behind me and moving towards Kid's room. When I walked into the doorway, Kid was still reading his book. I knocked on the door, watching his head snap up to look at me.

"Momma. Did you need something?" he asked, closing his book. I nodded, walking into the room.

"Yep. Momma needs to go to the school real quick, so get some socks on," I answered. Kid rose his brow, but shrugged and closed his book.

"Can I bring my book with me?" He asked, standing up and moving to his dresser.

I nodded, walking back over to the doorway.

"Yes. You're going to be with your Dad when we get there anyway, so you can read while he gets the ballroom ready for tonight," I explained. Kid perked up, smiling up at me as he fixed on his socks.

"The ballroom, it's gonna be at home?"

I shook my head.

"No, wrong ballroom. The one at the academy."

"The academy has a ballroom?"

I nodded.

"Yep. It's where your Dad and I first danced and became friends. Come on, hurry up now. I don't mean to rush you, but I wanna get there and back with enough time to finish some work and get ready," I urged, watching Kid grab his book and rush over to my side.

"Yes, Momma!"

I smiled, reaching down and offering my hand. He took my hand and walked down the stairs with me.

"So what do you need to get?" He asked, hopping down the steps.

"Just a few things for a present."

Kid looked up, leading me to the door.

"A present? For who?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled, "A present for you."

He let out a small gasp.

"Really? F-For me!? For what?" he gaped, snuggling up to my leg. I laughed.

"It's a present for the future. You'll find it when you're ready," I answered, watching him pout.

"Aww…"

I chuckled, patting his head with my opposite hand.

"Don't worry, you'll find it soon enough. Now come on, let's get going."

When we reached the door, we both slipped on our shoes and walked out into the light. With it being April, most would say it was now the rainy season. But with us being in the middle of a desert, we didn't have those rainy seasons often.

I turned around to lock the door, and we both walked across the yard and to the gate.

"So what does my present have?" Kid asked, watching me close the gate behind me. I smiled, turning around and leading him down the street.

"It's a present hun. If I tell you, it won't be much of a surprise, now would it?" I asked, watching him pout to himself.

"No… it wouldn't…"

I smiled, pulling him a bit closer before lifting him up and into my arms.

"Oh, what's with the long face honey?" I cooed, nuzzling his cheek.

"I just wanna know what it is… but I also want it to still be a surprise…" he pouted, burying his face into my neck.

I smiled, knowing the feeling all too well, with some surprises that Death had in store for me. The biggest one being how he proposed to me.

"Oh, I know. But that's the fun part about it. If you know there's a surprise coming, you get to look forward to it, but you don't get spoiled on any of the fun. I think that's that best part," I replied, poking his nose.

Kid giggled, nodding back and curling into my side. We continued our walk towards the academy, weaving through a few people as we made our way.

When we arrived, we were greeted by the receptionist warmly.

"Good afternoon Lady Elphaba! Young Master Kid! How's your day been so far?" she asked, giving Kid and I a wave.

"Good so far. We're just popping in to check on how the preparations for tonight are going, and I'm going to go and look for something," I explained, watching Kid bury himself into my neck in shyness. I patted his back while the receptionist smiled.

"Well, I hope you find whatever you're looking for. And the preparations are coming along nicely. I think Lord Death is getting a bit bored with it though… I've seen him walk up and down this hall six times this morning," she commented, pursing her lips.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Yep, that sounds like him. Welp, we're off, have a nice day!" I chirped, giving her a wave before walking away. Kid kept his face buried in my neck as we walked through the halls towards the ballroom.

There were decorations lining the walls and the lights. People were up on ladders hanging up banners and cloth and decorating the lights with skulls. When we walked by, people would wave or call out to me, making Kid shrink into my side even more.

When we reached the ballroom, the two guards standing at the door both looked up at me.

"Lady Elphaba! We weren't expecting you today. Is something wrong?" One asked, moving to open the door. I shook my head, moving forward when the door had been opened.

"No, I'm just dropping Kid off with his father and then I'm going to go look for something," I answered, walking into the ballroom.

The ballroom was all decked out in the dark, brooding color scheme. The tables were lined up with a black tablecloth and large candles. The curtains had been changed from red to black, and the lights were covered with skulls.

The front of the room was even more so. The throne at the end of the ballroom was decorated with jewels and a large skull had been stuck to the top of the chair.

On the chair's right was another one, brand new and glimmering. This one was mine. This year, Death insisted I be given my own… thrown. Mine was solid black with a dragon twisting around the top of the back, staring down at the dance floor with topaz eyes. I had to admit it was nice, but honestly, it was a bit… much.

I turned away from the decorations, finding Death standing in the middle of the ballroom.

He wasn't leading any of the decorating, he was just standing there looking bored out of his mind.

"Daddy!"

Kid suddenly called out to his father, making Death spin around.

"OH! Hey there baby!" He got down on one knee and spread his arms out. I put Kid down and watched him rush across the ballroom floor. When he got close enough, he jumped into Death's arms. The reaper wrapped his arms around Kid and lifted him up, pressing a few kisses to Kid's cheek.

I followed behind Kid, walking over to greet my husband.

"Hey there Elphie, what are you two doing here?" Death asked, giving me a quick kiss.

"There's something here at the school I need to find. Kid wanted to come with me, so I'm just dropping him off with you before I go," I answered, patting Kid's head a few times.

Death rose a brow, moving Kid to his other side to get a better grip on him.

"Look for something? What do you need, mind if I help you look for it? Honestly, I'm getting bored as hell just sitting here waiting for them to finish the decor…"

I smiled sympathetically, shaking my head.

"Sorry hun, but what I'm looking for is for a surprise for the two of you, so I need to find it on my own," I lied. It was only for Kid, but if I said it was also for him, Death wouldn't accompany me. I didn't want him to find out about the journal, not yet. If he found it, and found what it contained…

Death huffed, puffing his lip out in a pout.

"Damn… oh well. At least Kid's here, so I might not be as bored!" He cheered, tossing Kid up into the air suddenly. Kid squealed with joy as he was tossed up and down playfully. I winced, feeling nervous whenever he did that.

"Okay, well if you have a handle on Kid, I'm going to find my thing. And please be careful!" I cried, watching Kid go a bit higher than I'm comfortable with. When Death caught him again, he tucked our son to his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead.

"Oh, he'll be alright! Go and find… whatever it is you're looking for, I'll stay here with Kid," he waved me off, smiling brightly.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head before turning around to walk out.

"Bye, bye Momma!" Kid called out to me, making me smile and look over my shoulder.

"Bye, sweetie! Be good for your Dad okay?" I called back, moving through the doorway.

I heard him yell something else, like an 'okay', before the guards closed the doors behind me.

And now, I was walking silently down the hall alone.

I immediately booked it for the lower levels, wanting to go in, find a suitable lock, and leave.

I ignored the calls and waves as I walked through the halls this time around, weaving through people and objects.

When I made it to the first floor, I walked past the receptionist again, but paid no mind to her concerned gaze. I guess she was a bit concerned at the determined expression on my face.

When I walked past the classrooms and a few of the faculty rooms, I saw the entrance to the basement floors. I grabbed one of the torches on the side of the wall as I descended into the basement, the wall now lined with stone and the natural light slowly faded out.

The noise of the volunteers decorating the building died out, and the only sound I could hear was the clicking of my heels against the stone floor.

I always kind of liked it down here. Quiet, dark, reserved. Not a lot of places for people to bug you about willy-nilly issues that they can resolve on their own. Which that was a common recurrence for me.

But down here, I was free from all of that.

I walked down the steps silently, welcoming the darkness of the long corridor. When I reached the bottom of the steps, I made a few turns here and there, weaving through the halls of dungeon-like rooms.

The fact that the DWMA had a dungeon and even a few torture rooms was astounding to me. With how modern this place was getting, I figured these rooms would be repurposed into something else. Something less… intimidating.

Because I don't know how many kids were unable to come here because this place had a dungeon. To say the least, it was a lot.

Eventually, the lights on the walls appeared less and less, until the one I was holding was the only light around. The darkness was meant to frighten anyone who tried to locate the secret vault. We had a few incidents were students tried to come down here to raid the thing. But with the lack of light, most of them would get lost, or they would find the door but would be unable to get inside.

Hopefully, I wouldn't be running into any of these kinds of problems.

I eventually came up to the door of the vault. The door was tall and foreboding, black in color with a large, horrific skull in it's center. I walked up to the large doorknobs, staring down at the small password box. It was one of those sliding ones, but with letters instead of numbers.

I began to turn the letters, setting the letters to spell out the password. Apparently, the password was different before, but Death changed it at some point after I showed up.

_Elphaba_ …

My name was the password. Kind of cliche, and easily figured out. When I imputed the password, the lock on the door clicked. I stood back a bit, watching the two large doors slowly begin to open.

The room was pitch black, revealing nothing to anyone standing behind the doorway.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the eerieness of this place. I took about three steps forward when the the door began to close behind me.

I pulled out a small flashlight that I borrowed from the study, flicking it on as the giant doors closed behind me.

I stared forward at the mounds of objects around me. Some of the things Death collected over the years were… weird.

For example, just on my right, was a gigantic phonograph with a  _tongue_. I think that explains the contents of this room well enough. But I was after the second vault, located a bit deeper than this one.

I actually hadn't been to the second vault. I had indeed been curious about it, but I didn't want to go snooping around in Death's personal belongings. Even if we were married, I knew there were things about his past that he wanted to keep to himself.

I walked to the center of the vault, the large objects looming over me almost threateningly. I crouched down onto one knee, moving one of the stones on the floor up and off, revealing the second password panel.

This one only had five letter spaces, so I had to think about it for a second.

It didn't take long, however…

I let out a small gasp when it clicked. I bent down a bit more and began moving the letters, spelling out the second name.

_Asura._

The password panel clicked, lowered, and moved out of sight.

I took a few steps back, watching the floor open up to reveal a second stairway.

I pointed my flashlight down, not seeing the bottom from here. I took in a deep breath, and made my way down.

When I all the way in the stairway, the door above me shut, the only light now from my flashlight.

I descended into the lower vault, the walls now made of crumbling brick. The walls were a bit damp, some mold growing in the corners between the wall and ceiling.

When I reached the door, it was propped open with a small block of wood. The door itself looked like it had a few termites go through it. The metal was rusted, and the handle had fallen off. I pushed it open, sticking my head in to take a peak.

I didn't need my flashlight this time around, because the torches along the wall suddenly lit. I put my flashlight away, cautiously stepping inside and closing the door behind me.

It  _did_  look like an old library. It had looked like there were a few dozen bookshelves in the room, all surrounding a single pedestal in the center. The bookshelves had beaten, torn books lining each shelf with dusty scrolls in-between a few of them. On the floor, a few chests sat either closed or open, stuffed to the brim with random objects.

That was probably were I would find what I was looking for.

But, I decided to peruse through the small library, curious as to what books I would find in here.

Most of them were old history or spell books, written in various languages that I couldn't understand. Only a few had some languages I could read, but they were very old dialects. And these books were mostly in old English spoken back in the 1000s, the years in which Death grew up.

I picked up and looked over various different artifacts, from weird magic staffs to odd statues. I was mostly intrigued by the quiver of arrows leaned up against one of the bookshelves. The arrows were dusty, but they were glowing a brilliant white. A book laid next to it, open and showing a page about the arrows.

I squatted down, looking at the characters. I could make out a bit of it, and recognized it as the language of the Angels.

" _These arrows are the stronghold of the Empire. Made from the very light we protect, one small cut on the body and the arrow will purify or destroy if the soul contains too much evil."_

An arrow that purifies all that it touches. And if it's too much, it's destroyed.

Man… kinda scary if you think about it.

I stood up and walked away from the quiver, my eyes gazing at the pedestal in the center of the room.

My curiosity was killing me. It was just a book. It had Death's mark on the front, a rope-like bookmark wedged in it's pages. The book itself was giant, looking as if it had 1000 pages minimum. I could only imagine what was written in it.

It looks personal…  _really personal._

…

Goddammit.

I walked over to the pedestal, moving over some of the objects. When I entered the center of the room, the book's center glowed.

I rose a brow, stopping in front of the pedestal. I placed my hand on the cover, feeling the dust and old leather roll underneath my fingertips. The smell of the book made the hairs on my neck rise. I loved the smell of old books.

I carefully opened the cover, seeing only one thing written on the front page.

_Death_.

This was… this was his journal!

I turned the page.

" _Year: 1200 Month: Holy Month Day: 3rd_

_Today is the day I leave home. I'm taking one of Mother's empty spell books with me as a journal to write in. I'm going with my brother Life to explore the world. I'm so excited, I've waited nearly 200 hundred years! But now Mother says I'm old enough, and it's written in fate as well. Sometimes Mom says weird things, but I think it's cool how she can see the future. She says she can see almost a thousand years! That's a long time! I wonder if I'll be around that far ahead…"_

I smiled, reading the sloppy writing fondly. He sounded so young, so naive. And he seemed a bit okay with his brother.

It was kind of odd to see him calling Lily, 'Mother'.

" _She also provided me with some magic locks. They unlock at the sound of the voice. All you do is rub the lock and speak into it. You then lock it around whatever you want, and then it won't unlock until you speak near it."_

My eyes widened.

A lock that needed… a voice?

_It was perfect!_

I looked into the small cabinet impeded in the pedestal. It was chock full of locks.

Oh, this was too perfect!

I grabbed one tenderly, lifting it up to observe it.

This was perfect. All it needed was my son's voice.

I closed the journal, not wanting to intrude on Death's privacy anymore.

I walked out of the library, closing the door and all of its secrets behind me.

It was time to get ready for the party.

* * *

It was around six when we all began to prepare for the party. I decided to dawn the dress I wore to the first Gala I went to, feeling a bit nostalgic.

I was glad I didn't age, it gave me a nice bonus of being able to fit into all of my old clothes, even the ones from those two hundred years ago, which I still had.

I was putting in some earrings at the moment, sitting at the vanity in the corner of the room. I still refused to put makeup on, and it still bugged Astoria to this day.

And speaking of Astoria, I was currently chatting with her via the mirror.

" _I'm sorry I won't be able to come this year. I was hoping that after George left, I could attend with Sound, but thanks to my house arrest, I won't be going anywhere for a while…"_

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No need to worry. I wish you could come as well, but you just worry about getting through your house arrest. I'll send you videos okay?" I replied, taking a brush and running it through my hair.

Astoria nodded, giving me a warm smile.

" _Thanks! Oh, and do tell me how Kid likes the party. I wanted Kid and Soul to meet properly there. Maybe next year,"_ she voiced, rubbing her chin in thought.

I nodded, putting down the brush and taking a few bands to tie my hair with. As I began to style it, Astoria started talking to someone off-screen.

I sighed, "Maybe next year indeed. What I am excited about, other than taking Kid with me, is a very special announcement I have."

Astoria turned back to me, Sound appearing in the corner of the mirror.

" _Announcement? What kind of announcement?"_ She asked, Sound ducking down a bit so that he could give me a similar curious stare.

I smiled, mostly to myself then to them.

I know I wouldn't have a lot of time, but there was a part of me that still refused to give up hope on this baby, despite the warnings I had received from Lily, both nearly fourteen years ago, and earlier this month.

So, tonight, I was gonna announce that I was pregnant.

Of course, there was a giant part of my brain that told me it was a bad idea. You announce that, and then you die, and anyone who blames themself for what happens to you feels twice as guilty.

I wasn't planning on dying without having this baby first. That was the only thing I wanted to try and do. Have the baby, and give Kid the sibling he wanted so badly.

I almost forgot I was on a call, but when I looked up to see Astoria and Sound's expectant faces, I chuckled.

"You'll just have to wait and see. We'll be broadcasting the dance, or at least the announcements before and after, so you can wait until everyone else sees it," I answered. Astoria pouted at me, and Sound puffed out his lip.

" _Come on Elphie, we can't be there! Can't you least have sympathy on that fact and tell us now?"_ Sound begged, slapping his hands together in prayer. But I shook my head.

"Nope. You gotta wait! Just turn on your TV to Death City's channel, it'll be on in maybe an hour and a half or so." I answered once more.

Astoria huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

" _Alright, fine. We'll wait… but whatever this announcement is, it better be worth the wait!"_ She shouted, pointing at me accusingly.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her eccentrics. Astoria hated being left out of things, so I knew this was gonna drive her nuts.

"Okay, okay, it will be don't worry. And goodness, the wait is only like an hour, don't get too fussy. Now, I'd love to talk some more, but I gotta finish getting ready and check on Death and Kid. I'll call you after the dance is over, okay?"

Astoria huffed, but nodded. Sound gave me a wave, and Astoria leaned forward to grab whatever mirror she was using.

" _Alrighty then. We'll talk to you later! Have fun!"_ Sound replied, waving for a bit before disappearing from the mirror.

Astoria gave me one last smile before waving, " _Have fun Elphie! Tell me how Kid likes the party okay?"_

I nodded, "I will. Have a good night!"

" _You too!"_

Then the mirror went black. Or went back to showing my reflection. I smiled warmly, finalizing my hair and making sure it stayed put before I stood up, grabbing the pair of desired shoes, and making my way out of the room. I made sure to grab my necklace before I exited, not wanting to go without it.

I fixed on the skull as I walked out into the hallway.

The light in the hall was off, but a light shone from Kid's room. Death was in there helping Kid get ready, despite his protests of being able to do it himself. It was when he did that that I used the lock I had picked up from Death's vault.

Currently, the journal was just sitting on the desk in the office, the lock securely sealing it.

When I got to Kid's room, I knocked on the door a few times. I heard Kid say a few panicked, scrambled words, and Death reply back.

" _Hold on Daddy! Hold on! I'm not ready!"_

" _Yes, you are Kid. Everything about your outfit is fine, maybe Momma can help you with the ducktail."_

Ducktail?

I waited outside for a few seconds before the door was opened, Death standing in the doorway.

"Hello there beautiful," He cooed, stepping aside, allowing me to walk in. I chuckled, patting his chest as I walked past him.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome," I placed a kiss on his cheek, walking into the room.

Kid was standing on a stool in front of his dresser, fussing with his hair something fierce. When he looked over at me, there were tears built up in his eyes.

"M-Momma… it's terrible…" he whimpered, his lip quivering. I smiled sympathetically, walking over to him.

"Oh, goodness. What's wrong baby?" I asked, standing behind him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

He turned back to the mirror, swiping at his hair.

"There's this piece of my hair that won't go down! It just sticks up and no matter what I try, it won't stay flat! I've tried hair gel, a comb, even my own saliva but nothing works!" He cried, the tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

I laughed sympathetically, patting his head gently.

"Oh Kid, there's nothing wrong with a little ducktail. If you want  _my_ opinion, I think it makes you look cute," I replied, watching him turn to me slowly. He sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"R-Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, really. So don't make too big a fuss about it. Sometimes, a little asymmetry can be cute," I confirmed, patting his back reassuringly.

Kid sniffled again, giving me a quivering smile. He nodded.

"O-Okay Momma…"

I smiled, picking him up and setting him on my side.

"That's the spirit. Don't worry about it too much, you look plenty handsome in your new outfit!"

Kid was dressed in a small pair of dress pants with a white dress shirt to match. He had two overall straps clipped to his pants, making it look like he had a pair of overalls on. The dress-shirt had thin, black strips running up and down the shirt. I saw Death pick up the small pair of dress shoes the Kid would be wearing, waving us to the door.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, let's get this show on the road!"

I nodded, patting Kid's back before walking out.

We all made our way down the steps to the first floor. I put Kid down to put on my shoes, watching him plop down on his behind to put his shoes on.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Kid asked, looking up at Death.

Death smiled, pulling his shoes on while leaning on the wall.

"Well, we have to be there early, since we're ones hosting the event. When we get there, we have to wait behind a big curtain until all the guests arrive. And then at seven, we'll walk out and give our greeting. We'll make any announcements that we need to, and then the party will commence," he explained.

Kid smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling as Death explained the procedures.

"Really! That's awesome! Do we have announcements to make!?" he cried, standing up and dusting his pants off.

Death hummed, pursing his lip a bit.

"Well, in the beginning, we do. But I don't think we have anything for the end of the party," he answered.

Kid gasped, jumping up and grabbing his father's pants leg.

"Really? What kind of announcment!?"

I smiled.

"You. People have been wanting to see you at the party ever since you were born. But we wanted to wait until you were a bit older before we took you to the party. So we're gonna announce that this is your first time coming!" He answered, smiling down at Kid.

Kid went rigid, his face erupting into a brilliant red.

"R-Really!? M-M-Me!?" He stammered, almost falling over when he tried to go down the steps.

I grabbed him before he could fall, picking him back up and setting him on my hip.

"Don't worry honey, you don't have to say anything. Just wave a bit, nothing more. Think you can handle that, or should we not?" I asked, fixing one of his straps.

He nodded his head, smiling at me a bit.

"No, no I can handle it! Do I look okay? I wanna look nice if I'm gonna me center stage like that," he asked, leaning back in my arms a bit so that I could look him over.

I hummed, placing a hand to my chin thoughtfully. I looked up at the top of his shirt, noticing that there was a small strap for a tie, or a bowtie, but nothing was there. Maybe a centerpiece…

I smiled. I had an idea.

"Almost perfect, Kid. Just one thing missing…" I answered, moving to grab my necklace.

I watched his face twist into panic, staring at me fearfully.

"Wh-What? There is!? What is it? Is it the ducktail?! I knew it was bad-"

"Woah, woah there, hold your horses' blossom. Just hang on a second…" I interrupted, tugging at my necklace a bit.

Death leaned over to watch me, his brow raised in curiosity as to what I was trying to do.

I was able to yank the quartz carving off of the chain, turning it over to see it the hook on the back would work. I smiled.

_Make him look perfect for me, okay Father?_

I turned it back around and fixed it onto the hook on his shirt, turning it from a necklace piece to a broach.

"There, now you look smashing!"

Kid gasped, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it out to look at the skull.

"Really Momma?! I can wear this!?" he cried, turning up to smile at me.

I nodded, rubbing his cheek fondly, "Of course. That broach is very special. It was made by my father, many years ago. It's made out of quartz, a very special kind of gemstone. He made it when he visited Death City himself and was inspired by how the city was run. Take good care of it," I explained, watching Kid look down at the broach with wonder.

"O-Okay I will! Thank you, Momma, I'll be sure to return it! Daddy, look!" He cried, turning to Death and pulling his shirt out to show him.

Death laughed heartily, nodding and patting Kid's head.

"Yes, I see it. And your Momma's right, now you look even more perfect! Welp, since we're all spruced up and ready, think we can head out?" he asked, giving me a loving gaze.

I nodded, turning around to open the door.

"Can't wait."

* * *

The moon was glowing brilliantly, and the stars shone brightly tonight. All the lights in the city were off, making the DWMA stand out as it glowed magnificently against the cold, dark night sky. The candles on the academy were lit and dancing, and fireworks went off every few minutes, illuminating the night sky.

Meisters, weapons, and staff of all kinds were pouring into the building, greeting each other and pairing off as they all entered the building and made their way to the ballroom.

Death, Kid, and I were all in the back of the ballroom, waiting behind the curtain as we said we would. The voices behind the curtain got louder and louder as more and more people came in. I heard plates being clanked together as some immediately went for the food, and various footsteps echoed as some danced to the light music playing over the speakers.

Death and I were engaged in a light conversation, sort of bickering about the greeting.

"Elphaba, I just don't see why we have to say much. It's a greeting! You say hi, hello, howdy do, and you're done!" he whispered, throwing his arms up.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head a bit.

"Death, some people like it if you say a few more things. You can say the greeting and announce Kid, and I'll say a few things myself. Does that sound doable?" I asked, watching him purse his lips in annoyance. Death never liked to say much at parties, or anything really. He wasn't really one for speeches in general. So I decided that if he won't say anything, I'll do the talking.

"M-Momma…"

I felt a tug on my dress, our conversation coming to a halt when Kid whispered to me. I looked down at where he was standing, seeing him stare up at me with a frightened expression.

I rose a brow.

"Yes? What's the matter my blossom, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked, squatting down carefully as to not ruin my clothes.

Kid worried his hands together, grabbing at his straps as his lips quivered.

"I-I'm really nervous Momma. Wh-What if people don't like me?" He whimpered, rubbing at his eyes.

I smiled, cupping his cheeks tenderly.

"Oh don't fret my dear. People have been so eager to see you ever since you were born. Don't worry too much, everyone's going to love you," I reassured. Kid sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"R-Really? Y-You promise Momma?"

I nodded, "Yes, I promise."

"Lord Death. Lady Elphaba!"

I turned around to see Spirit peeking in behind the curtain, waving at us.

"Everyone's here. We're waiting on your greeting!"

Death and I nodded. I slowly stood up, reaching down to let Kid take my hand.

"You ready Kid?" Death asked, moving around me so that he could take Kid's other hand. Kid sat there for a few moments as if trying to convince himself. I squeezed his hand gently, and he turned up to me and nodded, smiling nervously.

"Mh-hm… I am!"

We both smiled, giving each other a reassuring glance before we walked forward.

The light in the ballroom blinded me for just a moment, but I quickly recovered to see a sea of young meisters and weapons cheering up in the front of the room. The staff and other faculty members had placed themselves in the back, while agents, soldiers, and other PMUD members who made it out tonight were either in the middle or off to the sides.

I felt Kid clutch my hand as soon as we walked out, the multitude of eyes on him probably scaring him. I squeezed back.

"Don't worry honey, just smile alright?" I asked, watching him give me a nod without looking up at me.

Death broke away from our little string to walk ahead of us, placing himself in the center of the platform. People appluaded and called out to him, the students waving furiously.

"Hi Lord Death!"

"Wow I've never seen him without his mask1"

"He's kinda hot isn't he!?"

I had to snicker at some of the student's reactions to my husband without his mask. Most of them were shocked, some thought it was cool, and others even had to guts to call him attractive, quite loudly I might add.

Not that I was disagreeing.

"Idiot! Don't call him that he's married!"

I shook my head.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Meisters and weapons! Magic users of all kinds! Welcome to the 778th Anniversary Eve Gala!"

778th? Damn…

"Woah… this party's been going on  _that_  long?" Kid whispered, tugging on my fingers.

I nodded, "Yep. This party has been held every year since the DWMA was founded."

"And Daddy has been around that long? How is he that old?"

I suppressed a snort.

"Now, as you know, if you have attended this gala before, my greetings are usually… brief-"

Some laughs in the crowd.

"-But this year, this gala is very special to me and my wife. I only have this to say, my wife, Lady Elphaba and Overseer of the PMUD will have more to say later, I'm here to introduce our son, Death the Kid!"

Kid ducked behind my leg, clutching my dress and burying his face into the back of my knee.

I heard the crowd coo and squeal at him.

"Oh my goodness!"

"He's ADORABLE!"

"HI THERE!"

I smiled down at Kid, patting his head.

"Come on out Kid. It's okay, all you gotta do is give them a wave," I whispered, bending down slightly.

Kid tightened his grip on me, slowly peering out from behind my leg. When he could see the crowd, he waved nervously. The crowd got louder.

Death smiled.

"Thank you everyone for the warm welcome! Well, that's all I have to say. Now, I hand the stage over to my wife!" He announced, gesturing to me. I nodded, leading Kid over to Death and handing him off before stepping forward.

"Thank you all for taking time out of your schedules to attend tonight. Tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA. Tonight, we also greet my son, Death the Kid, whom many of you have been waiting for. I should know, I've been stopped in the hall by some of the students in the front- you know who you are- asking me if Kid would be here."

I saw said students blush and move back a bit, and the rest of them laugh.

I smiled, "But also, I myself need to make an announcment. Later tonight, at the end of the Gala, I have a surprise for the DWMA, the PMUD, and my husband and son! I would say it know, but what's a surprise without suspense?"

Death turned to me, giving me a confused stare.

"A what? Surprise? Wait- we didn't rehearse this I'm confused-"

The crowd laughed, Death beginning to panic. I shook my head, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have known anyway," I smiled, rubbing his back.

I turned back to the crowd.

"Once more, thank you for your attendance! Enjoy the food, mingle with your friends, dance till you drop, do whatever you like!" I cheered, the people cheering back gleefully.

The crowd waited for Death, however, all staring at him as if waiting for him to tell them what I just did. He rose a brow.

"Well? Do as she says!"

The crowd then dispersed, all running off in random directions. The lights dimmed, and music began to play.

Death and I walked over to our respective thrones, sitting down and leaning back.

"Ahhh… there, was that enough talking for a greeting?" Death asked, giving me a sly smile. I rolled my eyes at him, leaning on my hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, how you feeling Kid?"

Kid walked up to me, holding his arms up. I lifted him up, placing him in my lap.

"I feel good! The people cheered when they saw me!" he cried, clapping his hands together.

I smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I know. I told you they would like you," I replied, smiling as he buried himself into me. Death and I both watched as people began to line up, wanting to greet us and say a few things. Kid noticed the line and looked up at me.

"Momma, why are people lining up in front of us?"

I smiled, "For about the first thirty minutes, people will line up to come up and greet us. It's not usually a long line, but I think this year we'll have a lot more," I answered, gesturing to the line. Kid pursed his lip.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

I poked him on the nose, "You, silly."

Kid blushed, looking at the long line and covering his face with his hands.

I chuckled, moving him to that he was close to my side.

"Don't worry. They're just coming up to say hello, don't worry too much okay?" I explained, the guards letting the first person up.

I frowned.

"Spirit you know us, get out of line!"

The red-haired man laughed, moving aside to allow the next person to come up. I smiled, watching Panthera walk up.

"Good evening Lady Elphaba, Lord Death. Death the Kid, it's nice to meet you!" She greeted, bowing to us and waving at Kid.

Kid curled into my side but waved back. I smiled, bowing my head to return the greeting.

"Evening Panthera. I hope life's been treating you well?" I asked, watching her straighten herself up.

"It has! I've been excited for tonight however, I've been dying to meet Kid properly," she chirped, leaning down on her knees to get more eye level with Kid.

Kid looked up at me, nervousness shining in his eyes.

I smiled, "Kid, this is Miss Panthera. She's a member of the PMUD, the organization I run, and a very good friend of mine." I introduced her, watching Kid turn himself a bit so that he could face her. He waved.

"N-Nice to meet you…" he whispered, still nervous. Panthera smiled, reaching out to shake Kid's hand.

Kid hesitated a bit, before reaching forward to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too! Well, I won't take up too much of your time. Have a good rest of your night," she smiled, walking back down the steps and into the crowd. We all waved back, seeing the next person walk up.

I smiled.

"Did you and Panthera fight to get to the front?" I joked, watching as Andrei was the next one to greet us. He laughed.

"No, we just happened to be close to the front. It's good to see you both," he answered, giving us a small bow.

Death waved, "It's good to see you too Andrei. How's the PMUD holding up?"

He shrugged, "As good as ever. Not a lot of people have been defying your rule so it's safe to say that life in the PMUD has gotten a bit… boring."

I chuckled, "Would you rather people breaking the law every other week?"

"Now I didn't say that!"

The three of us all laughed, Kid looking up at me.

"Momma, who's he?" he asked, pointing at Andrei.

I smiled, "That is Andrei Kuznetsov, the second in command of the PMUD, my organization. He was actually the first person to be recruited by me personally, almost eighteen years ago."

Kid let out a gasp, turning back to stare at Andrei with wonder.

"Really! Wow, that's so cool! It's nice to meet you Mr. Andrei!" He cried, reaching his hand out excitedly.

I smiled fondly, watching Andrei reach forward and shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kid. Did you know I also officiated your parent's wedding?"

Kid gasped, "Really!?"

I chuckled, exchanging a smile with Death.

After Andrei, we were mostly greeted by students, almost all of them cooing over Kid. After the thirty minute mark, the guards closed off the line, and the three of us were left to relax.

Kid sighed, flopping back against my chest after everyone had left the altar.

"Man… that was super scary, but really fun! Everyone was so nice to me!" he cried, turning his head up to face me.

I smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, we all can relax and join the party," I replied, leaning back in my chair.

Kid nodded, turning to Death. He stared at his father for a bit, before turning to look at the dance floor. He looked back and forth between the two places for a bit, before he let out a small gasp as if he had had an idea. He jumped off my lap suddenly, rushing over to Death and grabbing his hand.

"Let's dance Daddy!"

Death's eyes widened in shock, as did mine, as Kid started jumping up and down while pointing at the dance floor.

"You wanna dance? Why?" he asked, giving me a bewildered look. All I could do was shrug.

"Because it looks fun! Come on Daddy let's go!" He cried, yanking on Death's hand.

My husband laughed, standing up and out of his seat, placing his cloak down.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, I'm coming."

I laughed hysterically as Death was dragged onto the dance floor by our son. People nearby laughed or cooed in delight as they disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair a bit.

As I watched Death pull Kid onto his feet, I felt a wave of nostalgia and love wash over me. I couldn't help but feel almost bittersweet about them. I loved them so much, and yet soon I would be losing them.

It also got me thinking about… everything. How I started, and what got me here to this point.

From a nobody living in a nobody town that nobody cared about; to the founder of a revolutionary organization, the wife of a god, and the mother of a beautiful boy. I went from human to dragon bijou, from wild woman living in the woods to the second in command of the world's largest organization.

From Elphaba Screeting…

To Lady Elphaba Screeting of the DWMA, and Overseer of the Protection of Magic Users Division.

Aka

The Dragon Witch.

"Drink?"

I snapped from my thoughts when a champagne glass was held in front of me. When I looked over, I saw Stein holding it, giving me his usual still faced stare. I smiled.

"You know human alcohol does nothing to me right?" I asked, taking the glass from him. He nodded.

"I know, and I'm not trying to get you drunk. Just trying to get you to enjoy yourself. You look kinda bummed out," he argued, sipping his glass.

I stared down at the bubbly liquid, smiling softly.

"Not bummed. Just… reminiscing if you will…"

Stein rose his brow, "Reminiscing? Any reason why?"

I shrugged, "Just looked at my boys and wondered, how in all names of hell did I go from petty human living a miserable life…"

I looked up at Death, hand in hand with Kid as they bounced across the floor completely out of time with the music. I smiled.

"...To one of the most lucky women in the world…"

Stein shrugged, finishing off his champagne glass before I had even started mine.

"I can't answer that for you. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm still alive at this point."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come now Stein, you're only in your twenties. That was the time where my life was turned on its head. Almost literally, I saw a Water Dragon swimming underneath me and I'm pretty sure I banged my head or something."

I took a sip of my champagne while Stein laughed, rubbing his head.

"Water Dragon huh? Man, I wonder what your life was like before you came here."

I sighed, "A living nightmare. Went toe to toe with the Grand Witch once. Decided not to finish her off cause I was… lazy? Or maybe feeling merciful? Or maybe just tired…"

Stein laughed, "The Grand Witch? I wonder how the hell you did that…"

I cocked a brow, "Wann find out?"

"Absolutely not. You would have me a smear on the wall in five seconds flat."

"Three if I tried hard enough."

The two of us fell into laughter. I finished off my champagne, and after a few minutes of talking, I saw Kid in the corner of my vision.

Stein took the glass from me and backed away, letting me hold my arms out as Kid dove into them.

"Momma! Momma, did you see me! I was dancing!" he cried, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled, nodding my head.

"I did see you. Did you have fun?" I asked, planting a kiss on his cheek. Kid hummed, nodding ecstatically.

"Mh-hm! I did, I danced on Daddy's feet!" He cried, pointing at Death.

I smiled warmly as Death walked over to me, plopping down in his chair.

"Man. My back hurts…" he groaned, rubbing his shoulders tenderly. I rose a brow.

"First thing you do after dancing with your son is complain?" I asked, watching Kid look over at Death with worry. Death waved his hands.

"No, no, I'm not complaining about having to dance! I loved dancing with Kid, it's just I was bent over the whole time. MY old bones didn't like it very much…"

I sniggered, "So the Lord of Reapers  _finally_  admits he's old. It is  _truly_  a time for celebration~"

Kid giggled at my joke, and Death grabbed his chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh, you wound me! You turned my own son against me, he's laughing at me! I'm going down!" He cried, reaching up to grab at the air as he slowly slid out of his seat.

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you, three?"

Death chuckled, sitting back up and leaning on the arm of his chair towards me.

"Oh come on, Elphie. You never let me joke around," he pouted, puffing his lip out. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you know I'm just giving you shit…"

I leaned forward to give him a kiss, remaining lip-locked for a few seconds before breaking away and rubbing my nose against his.

"Ah. but you love me…" he whispered, kissing the corner's of my lips. I chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do."

When I pulled back, I saw Kid making a gagging face. I cocked a brow.

"Oh, what's with the face, huh?" I cried, scooping him up into my arms and unleashing an attack of kisses on his cheek.

Kid suddenly squealed, trying to fight me off as my assult continued.

"AH! M-Momma noooo! Okay, I didn't mean it!" he cried, trying to use his words to get me to back off.

I chuckled, planting one last kiss on his forehead before setting him back down in my lap, rubbing our nose together.

"Oh, I love you my little blossom," I whispered, resting my forehead on his. Kid did the same, squeezing me around the shoulders as we sat there still.

"I love you too Momma!"

Death laced his hand with mine, leaning over to rest his head against my own. The three of us sat there silently, taking in each others presence.

_I'm here…_

I felt my aura pulse suddenly. My head shot up when a disturbing aura suddenly grabbed at my own and pulled on my own.

I stared ahead at the doorway, the disturbing aura immiting from it.

I've felt this aura before…

"Elphie?"

I heard Death say my name, but I didn't respond. I only stared forward.

"Momma? Are you okay?"

I tightened my grip on Kid.

There was silence between us…

_**BOOM!** _

The ground shook suddenly as an explosion went off by the door.

The crowd screamed, and I tucked myself over Kid, shielding him as debris flew in all directions.

"What the fu-" Death screamed, jumping to shield Kid and I.

The explosion lasted a second, but the dust sent flying around us lingered for a whole minute.

I looked up and around Death, trying to see who the hell had burst in with such force.

A cloaked man, all alone, walked out from the dust. His hood covered his face, but he had a savage sneer on his lips.

He walked in slowly, coming a few meters into the room before he stopped, standign eerily still. His smile widened.

"I've come… to  _collect_."

My heart stopped, and my eyes widened. I knew this man from somewhere. But where!? Why were his aura and voice so familiar!?

Death stood up, throwing his cloak over his shoulders.

"Stay with Kid!"

I looked up, seeing Death pull out the small skull rockets with his magic. I made a motion to stand up.

"Death wait-"

But he took off, launching into the air and across the room. He landed a few feet from the man, taking out his fists and charging a dark sphere of energy in his palm.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here!?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the room. The other meisters and weapons had readied themselves for a fight, all of their weapons pointed at him.

The man loud out a snide laugh, looking up and past Death.

"Oh, you don't me Death…"

He looked right at me.

"But your  _wife does…_ "

My eyes narrowed. I slowly stood up, keeping Kid close to my chest.

"Mo-Momma? Wh-Who is that man!?" He whimpered, tears building in his eyes. I squeezed him tighter.

"Don't look at him Kid," I commanded, tucking his head into my neck.

I slowly let my wings rip out from my back, flexing my wings out threateningly.

"Elphaba? How would she know you?!" Death shouted, barring his teeth angrily.

The man laughed.

"Oh, she knows me alright. We only knew each other for one day, but what a wonderful day it was… we had such a wonderful lunch together… on the  _day of her first mission_."

The whole world went quiet.

I did know him.

_Noah_!

I lifted my wings and flapped, launching into the air. I tore across the room, landing next to Death. I took Kid and thrusted him into Death's arms.

"Watch Kid." I snapped, feeling Death's aura twist in confusion.

"Elphaba! What-"

"I do know you. Noah the Collector. The reason I had to destroy half of St. Petersburg on my first mission. Do you know how much trouble I got into because of you," I answered, stepping forward. I grabbed the bottom of my dress, ripping it off right above the knees.

Noah sneered, taking off his hood to reveal his face.

"Ah yes, I must apologize for that. I hope your dear  _husband_  didn't give you a hard time," he almost cooed, pulling his hat out and fixing it onto his head.

I sneered.

"He didn't. But you're being a real pain in my ass right now. Why are you here Noah? I figured you would've moved on by now!" I hissed.

He pouted.

"Oh Miss Elphaba. Have you forgotten? I told you that I would be back for you, on the day you dropped your guard completely. What better day then the day you take your darling son to the party you cherish so much. Speaking of your son… I've never seen such a  _beautiful_  hybrid-"

I was over the distance and had my hand on his neck, threading water through his skin. An uncontrollable amount of rage swelled in my chest.

" _Another word out of your damned mouth and I'll remove your head right now!"_

Noah smiled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Now, now, don't be like that. It's a compliment. Why don't you remove my head right now, get it done and over with? With that, you could show your son just how savage you really are…"

With those words, I hesitated for three seconds too long.

" _Pathetic!"_

I didn't notice his book levitating centimeters away from my center. It glowed briefly, then let loose a beam of light that struck my in the gut. I coughed up blood right before I was sent flying across the room, slamming into the ceiling.

"ELPHABA!"

I heard Death scream in fear, but I was quick to get back on my feet. I fell to the floor, but spun around and landing on my feet, launching myself across the room and right into Noah's center. He let out a grunt of pain as we both sailed out of the ballroom, through the roof, and into the nightly air.

We sailed over the building, having a wrestling match as we rocketed towards the ground.

I was able to regain my balance and flip us so that he was underneath me. I planted my feet, now bare after the first blow, and slammed him into the pavement and rode him like a snowboard down the stairs, creating a large crater with a trench to follow.

Halfway down, he grabbed my top and threw me off, slamming my head into the stairway. I thanked the Divines for my dragon-armor skin and bones, or that would've done me in right then and there.

I grabbed onto a stair, whirling around just in time to stop another attack, shoving my foot against his book.

"You know, you can't beat me in a fight!" I shouted, pushing him off with a gust of air. He sailed into the city, but twirled around and landed on his feet, He pulled his book out, and laughed.

"Oh I know I can't take you one head to head. At least, if this was a battle of power!" He shouted, lifting his book and launching hundreds of small spells at me. I wrapped my wings around me, taking the hits easily while punching the ground. I sent a wave of earth roaring to him, hearing him lose his balance. I uncovered myself.

"Then why the hell are you trying!?"

I sucked in a large breath, building up heat in my chest. Before Noah could regain his balance, I expelled the fire out, spitting flame after flame at him.

I saw him cover his face, but I heard him scream in pain.

It lasted for a second before one of his beams of lights came rocketed out of the fire.

I threw my arms up, shielding my face from the blast.

"Oh, because this time there's something drastically different from our previous fight!"

He lunged from the smoke, slamming his fists down on my arms.

" _YOU'RE ALONE!"_

He grabbed my shoulders, throwing me aside.

I was thrown into a building, feeling the concrete collapse around me.

"Unlike last time, you don't have that mangy mutt with you!"

I felt my heart clench.

Velvet…

I snarled, grabbing a large piece of rubble and lifting it up.

"That mangy mutt…" I hissed, decreasing the rock's size and turning it into metal.

"... _ **WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"**_

I threw it at his face, watching it slam into his face and launched him across the road. I jumped forward and slammed my fist into his side.

Noah coughed, throwing up another wave of blood.

But he smiled.

"...But you see… she made up for something you  _lack_!"

He swung his book into my jaw, throwing me across the street.

"What she lacked in brawn, you made up for-" He jumped forward, seizing my by my shirt and launching us both into the air.

"-But you lack brains, and she made up for that!"

He grabbed my hair and swung me around.

"AND NOW YOU'RE COMPLETELY ALONE!"

He threw me down towards the academy.

I slammed into the wall near the entrance, feeling blood erupt from my throat. I fell to the ground, hearing Noah's laugh echo through the air.

"Elphaba!"

Death?

I slowly stood up, seeing Death running towards me.

"Elphaba! Are you alright!? Oh my god you look-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT US DEATH THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

I heard Noah shout something, but Death threw Kid into my arms and launched himself into the air, slamming his knee into Noah's center, sending him flying.

Death landed back down next to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Elphaba are you okay? Can you stand!?" He shouted, pulling me into his arms.

"Momma! Momma you're all beat up are you okay!?" Kid cried, grabbing my cheeks.

I coughed, feeling a few droplets of blood spill, but I forced a smile.

"I-I've been better…"

Death's eyes widened. He looked over at Noah, his teeth barred like a wild wolf.

"You take Kid and hide! I'll handle Noah from here on out-"

"NO!"

I shouted against him, putting Kid in his arms.

"You can't battle him!" I snapped, watching Death stare at me with a fearful expression.

"Elphaba what do you-"

"You can't leave the city Death! He will cause as much damage to the city and it's people as he can to aggravate us. I have to lead him out of the city it's the only way to keep everyone safe!"

"But if you do that I won't be able to help you, you could die-"

"I KNOW THAT!"

This was the moment.

This was the last time I would see Death and Kid.

"I know that… but you have to trust me Death. For our son's sake…" I whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek. I pulled him down into a kiss, folding my lips over his own. He flinched, but he kissed me back with desperation.

When I pulled back, I stared up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you Death…"

He stared at me fearfully.

"I… I love you too… Elphaba…"

I looked down at Kid. I cupped his face into my hands and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my little Death the Kid, don't ever forget that," I whispered, pressing my forehead to his.

Kid sniffled, "I-I love you too Momma!"

I smiled, pulling back and looking up at the two. I took in this picture, for it was last time I would see them.

I smiled.

"Take care of Kid for me…"

"Elphaba-"

I spread my wings and launched into the air. I threw myself at Noah, slamming into him and pushing him out of this city.

" _GET OUT OF MY CITY!"_

I threw him into the sand, tumbling through the desert. He was outside the city, away from the buildings and the people. And most importantly, away from my family.

"Oh, did I make you angry?"

I snarled at him, building up an electric charge in my fists. I lifted up my hands.

"YEAH YOU DID!"

I slammed my fists into his chest, watching his body shake violently.

He grabbed my wrist and threw me off of him, slamming me into the dirt. He launched himself into the air.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!"

I snarled, feeling an unchecked amount of rage build up inside me. I spread my wings and launched myself into the air. I slammed into him, sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

He screamed in pain, but he seized my hair.

"THIS IS YOUR WEAKNESS! YOU HAVE GREAT POWER-"

He pressed his book against my wing.

"-BUT YOU LACK A BRAIN! YOU'RE ALL WIDE OPEN!"

He shot a beam straight through my wing, ripping a large hole into it.

I hadn't felt pain like that in a long time. I screamed in agony, flipping through the air.

I was able to keep myself airborne, but just barely.

I held onto my side, panting for air.

Noah hovered a few meters from me, smiling at me wickedly.

He held up his book, that spell that I had seen before covering it's pages.

He sneered.

" _ **I win**_."

A beam of light shot straight at me.

My eyes widened, staring at the light. My heart stopped…

_I'm sorry Kid..._

And everything went white…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> And that's it.
> 
> Elphaba is no more.
> 
> I told you Noah would be back, didn't I?
> 
> Man... honestly I don't have a lot to say. Sorry it was an hour late, I was making sure this chapter was good and ready. But now...
> 
> Elphaba is gone. This chapter was her last. We got a note from Hikari, who was able to transfer Elphaba's thoughts into the journal so that Kid can read exactly how his mother died. If two souls are bonded, they can transfer thoughts into the written word, which is why Hikari made a note to Kid to explain how Elphaba's final thoughts into the journal for him to read.
> 
> But now, we only have two chapters remaining.
> 
> When the last chapter is released, I will also be releasing the prologue to A Star's Revelation, and then there will be a month break in-between the prologue and first chapter.
> 
> Welp, that's all I gotta say.
> 
> The Dragon Witch is updated every Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Elphaba Screeting... is no more. We jump to Death's point of view. Three days after April 1st, Death has sent out search party after search party in search of his wife. But no one can find anything. What will Death do? And more importantly, how will Death tell Kid?
> 
> Find Out Next Time: January 5th
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	54. Aftermath

If only it was gloomy outside… maybe then the atmosphere would feel… appropriate.

But with the sun shining as brightly as ever, I had a constant, throbbing headache.

I hadn't slept in almost three days, I could feel my consciousness slip occasionally, but I forced myself to stay awake. I wouldn't sleep, not until I found something. Or at least, until my search parties found something.

There had to be something. She couldn't've just… disappeared.

I, am Lord Death. Currently, and the only headmaster of the DWMA. And right now, I'm frantically searching for any remains of my wife, Elphaba Screeting.

Three days ago, it was like any other day. We woke up to our son, Death the Kid, bouncing on us excitedly because of the party that evening. The Eve Gala held every April 1st, ever since I founded the DWMA, nearly eight hundred years ago.

My wife and I were so excited to finally be taking Kid, and the people all loved seeing him there. He was greeted so warmly, and he even got me to dance. It was wonderful, having my son dance on my feet.

And my beautiful, amazing wife. She never left the throne, but she sat there, looking as radiant and powerful as ever. I had hoped to get her to come and dance with me when our favorite song came on like it did every year.

But, it didn't happen.

Before I could ask, or before it even played, that… that  _man_  came in.

This man named Noah. Some guy who caused Elphaba major issues in Russia eighteen years ago. He knew her, and she knew him. I wanted to fight him, I could've crushed his skull with a single reaper chop easily.

But Elphaba… wouldn't let me. She gave me Kid and went out to fight him on her own. The fight itself, lasted maybe ten minutes.

Eight minutes in, she's slammed into the wall near the academy entrance, and I rush out to get her. I try to get her to go back inside, but she's stubborn. She always had been. She gave me Kid, kissed me, told me she loved me and Kid, and took off once more to face him.

She got him out of the city, which was her goal, to keep the citizens safe from harm. But… in the blink of an eye, I watched as Noah ripped a hole in her wing, and seconds after that…

A bright, beam of light eclipsed her.

And when the light faded…

There was nothing.

He cackled like a mad hyena and flew off into the night. We didn't see him again.

I felt my world come crashing down around me when I saw that…

My wife, vaporized to nothing but dust.

But… there's a part of me that refuses to believe she's gone. Despite what my brain has been telling me over and over again for the past three days, I have sent search party after search party looking for her. For remains. For  _anything!_

But they've all come back… empty.

I can hardly look my son in the eyes right now. Every morning, every afternoon and evening. Every waking moment of the day, he asks me that question, over and over, desperate for an answer.

" _Where's Momma?"_

And every time he asked, my heart breaks even more.

I wish I could answer him. I want to answer him. I want to say, " _She'll be back soon."_ Or… " _We're looking, but she's okay!"_

But she's not. I know she's not. But I can't bring myself to accept it. After nearly a thousand years of living, I never thought I would find love. I never really tried, I never really had an interest.

But… when I met Elphaba, something in me awakened. It was like standing in front of a warm fire. Her shining golden eyes, like deep pools of sunlight. Her flowing raven hair, as black as the night sky. Her rich, dark skin, like the mocha I poured every morning.

Her smile, her voice, her  _everything_. While she drove me batshit  _crazy_  when we met, I grew to love her headstrong attitude. Her threats to kick my ass. Her snarky smile as we insult each other.

And eventually, when we actually fought, we came pretty close to a tie. I honestly never expected to watch her turn into an  _actual_  Dragon in my academy's gardens.

And when I finally mustered up the courage to ask her to dance… everything was bliss after that.

Our four years of a snarky friendship.

Our teary confession in the rain, so cliche… and the love we made after it. I'll never forget the feeling of her smooth skin against my own. Like running silk over my arms and back.

Our year of dating, before I took her up into the night and danced with her, proposing to make our bond eternal…

And after we married, the joy I felt when she casually announced that we were having a baby.

The fear I felt when she fell ill a month before he was born, was the most agonizing fear I had ever felt. I was so terrified that I was gonna lose her, lose the baby. I had lost one child, I wasn't ready to lose another. But when I walked in after Velvet and Astoria came, and saw that she had… magically recovered, I was too overwhelmed with joy to question it.

I still felt guilty about how I acted when she was actually  _having_  the baby, however. I was so panicked, so on edge, afraid of the worst happening. She did it nicely, but she basically kicked me out.

But when I returned and saw  _him_  in her arms, I crumbled by our bedside and  _wept_.

My son.  _Our_  son.

Death the Kid.

I had been so afraid of having another child. I wasn't a good father to Asura, how could I be a good father to Kid? But every day until then, Elphaba reassured me, and told me she would be with me every step of the way…

I only wish that she was telling the truth.

The look she gave me right before she took off to chase Noah away, spoke a thousand words.

She  _knew_  this was going to happen! Somehow, some way, she KNEW something was going to happen!

And the most aggravating part?

Why didn't she tell me!?

"Lord Death?"

I was pulled from my thoughts when a voice called out to me. I looked up, seeing Spirit standing a few meters from me. I felt my heart speed up and my chest clench. Had he…

But Spirit looked down at the ground and shook his head.

I sighed heavily, feeling agony and desperation wash over me.

Nothing, again. Why was there nothing? There had to be  _something_! There was no way in all the nine realms of Hell, that  _my_  wife, a literal Dragon, had been vaporized until there weren't even  _ashes left!_

"I… I'm so sorry Lord Death. We've searched everywhere. In the city, in the academy, outside the city. We've almost reached the next city over. There's noth-"

"NO! DON'T SAY IT!"

I don't know why I shouted, but hearing Spirit almost say the very thing I was trying to deny angered me in an instant.

"Don't… say it. There  _has_ , to be  _something!_  She couldn't've just… just- **vanished**! A piece of clothing, an earring. A-A body part, her soul for crying out loud-THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!"

I began to scream hysterically, burying my head into my hands. I could feel Spirit's wavelength twists uncomfortably, off-put by my emotions. But I didn't care. All I wanted was my wife. I wanted Elphaba. I wanted my son to have his mother back!

"But Lord Death… there isn't. I'm sorry but… she's gone…"

I felt my heart stop, and the sound around me drain away.

_Elphaba is gone_.

Spirit was right. I knew he was.

But why…

Why did she have to be taken away from me? From Kid!? What did we do to deserve losing her!?

The mirror behind me began to ring.

I snarled, suddenly sitting upright and reaching behind me. I seized the mirror by it's rim and pulled it around to me, pressing the surface.

Whoever the fuck was calling me, needed to mind their own goddamn-

" _Death?"_

I felt my blood run cold and my heart sink.

Astoria.

She was staring at me through the mirror, her hair disheveled, and her eyes bloodshot.

Goddammit… she heard.

She was staring at me with fear, her lip visibly trembling as she looked through the mirror. She heard the news, and probably about the searches.

It was now that I would have to come face to face with the truth I was trying to deny.

" _Death… I-I heard at the Gala… i-it got crashed, and E-Elphie she… she…"_

It broke my heart to see tears build up in Astoria's eyes as she tried to explain what she heard to me. That the Gala was crashed, and Elphaba didn't… she didn't…

She didn't survive.

I felt my own tears swell, fogging my vision as I desperately attempted to keep my composure intact. I looked away, biting my lip to choke down a sob. I could feel Spirit's wavelength behind me twist. Seeing his teacher in this state probably hurt him, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Nor was there anything  _I_  could do.

" _Death… Death_ please  _tell me what I heard was wrong! That she's okay! Where is she, where's Elphaba!?"_

I stared forward fearfully, seeing her lip quiver as she spoke to me.

I looked away.

I heard her suck in a sharp gasp, my motion speaking for me.

" _No… no, no, NO! Not Elphaba too, not… I can't-"_

She hung up.

I felt my tears threatened to spill over, my jaw shaking as I buried my face into my hand.

"Lord Death…"

I heard Spirit say my name, but I didn't turn around. I knew he was going to try and say something to maybe lift my soul, but I couldn't deny the truth anymore.

My wife is dead.

In an instant, the love of my life has been ripped out of my grasp. And now, like for the past almost eight-hundred years…

I'm alone.

"Lord Death!"

I heard a second voice enter the room. I had to turn around, seeing Stein enter the room. He gave me a fearful look, looking downwards at something.

"Lord Death, I tried to keep him occupied, but he wanted to see you…"

When I looked at what he was holding, I felt my blood run cold.

Kid was standing there, hand in hand with Stein. He was staring up at me with confusion, worry glazed in his eyes.

"Daddy? What's going on?" he asked, slipping his hand out of Stein's and walking forward to me.

I felt my heart begin to pound with fear as he walked past Spirit at stopped at my feet. He grabbed my pants leg, looking up at me.

"Daddy… where's Momma?"

I felt my lip quiver when he asked me that damned question again. I felt my tears begin to spill over, seeing Kid stare up at me expectantly.

"Daddy, why don't you ever answer me? Where is Momma?" He asked again, standing on my feet to get closer to me.

I couldn't help but let out a choked sob, a lump building in my throat.

"Daddy? Daddy, why are you crying?"

I didn't answer. I grabbed Kid underneath his arms, lifting him up and into my arms. I cradled him in my arms, squeezing him against my chest.

I let out another choke and began to sob hysterically.

Elphaba is gone. Kid no longer has a mother.

My only duty now is to uphold the promise I made to her on the day he was born.

I will protect Kid with my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and... not so very sweet.
> 
> So, let's do some serious convos about both this chapter and the previous one.
> 
> So, in this chapter, it's a brief chapter from Death's point of view as we get to see how he's taking this sudden event. Death is frantic to find Elphaba, but no one can find anything. No body, no soul, no nothing. She's gone. Completely. Nothing remains. He desperately wants to find something, but with no evidence left behind by Noah and nothing left behind by Elphaba, Death is left to accept the horrible truth that Elphaba is dead.
> 
> We also get a very, very brief call from Astoria, who probably heard about the event in the news and calls Death to get some confirmation. And, with the last of her two best friends now gone, Astoria can't even keep the call up. We'll see how she truly reacts in her story.
> 
> But Death is forced to accept that Elphaba is gone, when Kid comes in and asks him where his mother is. Death can't say anything, but breaks down sobbing, and promises to keep his son as safe from harm as he can. Well, to keep his son alive, as we know Kid is kinda prone to get beat up on numerous occasions.
> 
> But, let's talk about somethings in the previous chapter that I didn't get to discuss (mostly because I was super tired). Hikari said that there was a special message for Kid after the chapter itself ended, but I didn't put it in. Don't worry that was intentional. The message left behind by Elphaba will be in the final chapter, or really the epilogue, next week.
> 
> And Noah makes a point in the previous chapter to tell Elphaba that she lacks brain in her fights. As we've seen, Elphaba mostly fights with her raw power and doesn't really think when she fights. She's also shown to be easily provoked, if you say the right thing. All it took for Noah to get her into a fighting mood was say something really creepy about Kid (referencing the manga and Noah's gross infatuation with Kid), and to throw her into a blind rage, he makes a slurred comment about Velvet.
> 
> But now, with Elphaba gone and a brief chapter for Lord Death, we're in the final stretch.
> 
> If you wish to get updates about TDW, not that there will be a lot soon, and updates about the next book in the trilogy, A Star's Revelation, I highly recommend following me on Twitter. I've been posting chapter updates there, and some info on chapters. Plus some panicked tweets as I remember its update day but I haven't worked out the kinks in a chapter.
> 
> But, without further ado, this story is now nearly complete.
> 
> The final chapter of The Dragon Witch will air next Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time(9)
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Kid has finally reached the end of his mother's journal. With tears in his eyes, he goes to his father minutes before the Gala is meant to begin and confronts him. Father and son must face their fear together, and accept the loss of Elphaba. What will Kid say? How will Death respond? And how will they honor her fall?
> 
> Find Out In The Epilogue: January 12th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


	55. Epilogue: A Confrontation With Father

" _... As that blast comes closer, my life has flashed before my eyes. And my wish for you._

_I'm so sorry Kid. After everything you wanted, I am unable to grant your wishes. I wanted to give you a sister. I wanted to help you speak Irish. And I wanted to help you master your powers._

_But sadly, I am unable to._

_I'm so sorry, my little blossom, that I will no longer be there for you. But please, don't take my death too harshly. Keep your chin up, dry your tears, and move forward in life proudly. Know that no matter what happens to you, I will always be watching over you, and I will always be proud of you._

_Keep an eye on your father for me too, will you? Who knows what crazy things he has planned._

_I love you Kid, so so much. I'm sorry I can no longer be there to guide you. I leave you this journal, in hopes you read it and have a better understanding of me, my past, and maybe even yourself._

_I love you my little blossom, and I hope you can achieve your dreams, whatever they may be._

_Love,_

_Momma"_

* * *

Tears began to dot the musty page. The words began to blur, and the journal was slowly closed.

Kid felt the tears pouring down his cheeks like a pair of waterfalls. He sniffled and wiped his nose, hiccuping as a lump built in his throat. He let out a choked sob, wailing helplessly as he clutched the journal to his chest, doubling over and curling himself around it.

After he found this, he moved away from the academy and made his way home, locking himself in his room for the entire day as he read the journal, never stopping to eat or get ready for the big Gala that night. He didn't care if he would be absent. He didn't even care that his friends would probably be mad that he backed out on them last minute without warning.

All he cared about was this journal. The last piece of his mother's legacy left behind for him, and him alone.

She knew.  _She knew!_

His mother knew she was going to die! She knew it all along but kept her smile bright to not worry him or his father. She hid her inevitable demise to keep them happy. She loved them that much.

His mother. Elphaba.

Kid let out another wail as he thought about her even more, the tears making a small damp spot on his duvet. They wouldn't stop. The tears just kept coming, no matter how much he tried to keep them at bay.

He missed her. He missed her so much. He wanted her back so desperately.

But she was gone for good. She's not coming back…

Kid sat up weakly, wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt as he blubbered to himself, crying out for her. He felt so weak, so helpless and childish, crying for his mother like he was five.

But he couldn't help it. Reading this journal was almost like having her back in his life again, but now he understood her so much better. How she fell in love with his dad, why she had magic. Where his name come from, why he aged like a human and so many other things.

Her friends, her family, her travels, the creation of her organization.

It was like his mother was there in written form.

He could hear her voice, her deep, soft voice as she sung to him.

Kid laid back in his bed, staring up at the canopy over him. He sniffled and whimpered to himself, trying to regain control of his tears as thoughts swirled around in his head.

Why was this journal in the vault?

Kid suddenly sat up.

_Why was this journal in the vault?_

In the last chapter left by Hikari, his mother stated that she sealed the journal after her last self-written chapter explaining her desire to get more Spirit Water, and that she left it on the desk in the office. She didn't have a set place to hide it yet, and she never got to. So how did it end up in the vault?

He then remembered why he went down there in the first place.

_His father_.

Death took everything that belonged to her and put it in the vault, burying his guilt. The only thing of his mother that remained in the house was the large painting of her in the center hallway on the second floor, and the indoor garden.

His father buried everything, including this. And kept it from him.

Kid sniffled one final time, wiping his tears furiously. He swung his legs over his bed, sliding off and slipping on his indoor shoes. He had removed his suit when he got home and got into more comfortable pajamas to read his mother's journal, but he didn't care about his appearance.

Just thirty minutes ago, he told Liz and Patty to go on ahead without him, that he would meet them there at the Gala. He could sense his father still in the house. Death never left until Kid was ready.

And he needed to find his father.

_Now._

He stomped off towards his door, tucking the journal under his arm. He unlocked his door and flung it open, stepping out into the hallway and casting out his soul perception in search of his father. Luckily, he was in his room, right next door.

Kid walked down the hall and stopped in front of his door, sucking in a breath. He collected his thoughts, and knocked on the door.

" _Just a second!"_

He heard Death call out to him from within the room, and heard a scramble of clothing, probably his father collecting his cloak for the party.

The door opened, and Death stuck his head out.

"Yes? Oh! Hey there, Kiddo! Hey, what are you doing in your pajamas?" Death asked, raising a brow with concern. Usually, Kid was the one ushering his father to hurry up, which is what Death thought Kid was knocking on his door for.

But Kid stared up with determination, clutching the book under his arm tightly. He looked away.

"I… I'm not going…"

Death's eyes widened, the sudden proclamation shocking him.

"You're… you're not going? But why? This Gala is going to be more important this year. We're celebrating you and your friends' victory over Asura-"

"I don't care! I'm going because I need to ask you questions about Momma!"

The hall went silent. Death felt his heart stop and his face drain in color when Kid interrupted him with that statement.

"What… q-questions about your mother?" He whispered, feeling that cool feeling of dread and guilt wash over him. Kid nodded.

"Yes, a-about Mom. Every time I ask you about her, you never answer  _any_  of my questions. You just break down and despair over how guilty you feel. So, I went to find some answers of my own."

Kid held up the journal, flashing it to Death almost proudly.

The reaper's breath hitched. He recognized that journal. He found it on the desk in his office after he finally came home from work, when the search for his wife didn't go so well. He could never open it, however. One of his voice-binding locks was on it.

"Where... where did you get that?" Death whispered fearfully, knowing he must've thrown it in the vault along with everything else.

"I found it in the vault, where you threw away all of Mom's things! It's a journal she wrote, for  _me_. Momma knew she was going to die! There were so many things that she wanted to tell me, that she w-wanted  _you_  to tell me, b-but you never did! So she wrote this and sealed it so that I was the only one who could get into it," he explained, opening the journal to show him the gently written cursive of each chapter.

Death gasped, reaching up and touching the page gently.

"This… this handwriting…" he whispered, tenderly running his hand over the words.

"Yes, it's Momma's. She wrote this knowing she wouldn't be able to tell me herself. At the time, I was too young," Kid replied, closing the book when Death removed his hand.

Death stared down at Kid with somber eyes, an overwhelming sense of guilt washing over him.

"Kid… I-"

"Why did you bury everything!?"

Kid suddenly shouted angrily, his emotions bursting through. He clutched the book to his chest tightly, feeling tears build in his eyes as he glared up at his father.

Death reeled back, shocked at his son's outburst.

"K-Kid… Kid I-"

"There's no excuse! You buried everything about her as if she never existed! I wanted to know more about her, but because of you, I wasn't able to learn about her at all! How do you think that felt for me!? I barely knew anything about Momma and it's all your fault!"

Kid began to scream and cry at his father, the tears pouring down his face once more as he dove into his father's arms and began pounding on his chest.

Death watched helplessly as Kid sobbed into his chest, the book still clutched in his hand.

"Kid… Kid calm down… please, just listen for a moment-" Death began, gently grabbing at Kid's shoulders. But Kid shook his head.

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN! I LOVED MOMMA AND YOU BURIED EVERYTHING ABOUT HER HOW COULD YOU-"

" _Kid it's because I'm to blame for her death!"_

Kid's screaming ceased when Death threw in his own words, tears building up in his eyes. Kid slowly looked up at his father, seeing the tears begin to flow down his cheeks.

"The reason I buried everything, was because I am the one to blame for her demise. If I had been more alert and attentive, I could've helped her. B-But I didn't. I let her fight Noah by h-herself, and because of it she's…"

Death's head lowered, his shoulders beginning to quake.

Kid stared up at Death with shock, seeing tears drop from his chin and onto the ground below them. He placed his forehead against Kid's, bringing Kid close to him.

"Because of me, your mother is gone. The only woman I ever loved, and it's all my fault…" he whispered, rubbing Kid's arm.

Kid stared up at his father, suddenly feeling guilty as tears poured down his cheeks. Kid pulled his forehead away from Death's, and moved underneath him to hug him tightly.

Death returned the hug gratefully, squeezing Kid to his chest as he tried to contain his tears.

Kid sniffled, feeling his own tears build up in his eyes.

"Daddy… I know it hurts you but… y-you can't just get rid of everything and hope you feel better. It'll only make you hurt and feel more guilty. When I read this journal, I felt so much better. It hurts to think about her but… that's okay. That's what Momma had to go through when she lost her sisters. She thought about them, the dragons, and everyone all the time but… it made her stronger. Happier. And it helped her fall in love you," Kid explained, nuzzling him as Death rubbed the back of his head.

Death narrowed his eyes, biting his lip as more tears fell.

"I know… I know you're right but… what do we have left of her…"

Kid smiled, turning his head to stare at the fourth room door. He pulled back, taking Death's hand and pointing at the door.

"We have that."

Death looked up at the door, his heart sinking a bit, "But Kid, that's your mom's greenhouse and… and those plants have-"

"Just come in and see it. Please?" Kid asked, stepping forward and tugging on his hand.

Death stared up at the door, feeling his heart pound. He felt his arms begin to shake, feeling terror build. But when he looked down at Kid and saw his pleading stare, he sucked in a breath. He nodded.

"A-Alright…"

Kid smiled, leading him across the hall. He pulled out the key from his pocket, something he grabbed before he left. Death's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that? I'm pretty sure I threw it away…" he asked, watching Kid unlock the door.

"You mean in the key drawer?"

"Oh…"

Kid chuckled, pulling the key out so that he could open the door.

Death frowned, trying to prepare himself to see the dead flowers and plants that he neglected.

But he gasped when he saw the opposite.

The garden was  _thriving_. Colorful and almost glowing, the room looked like it had never been left alone.

Death felt his heart pound, seeing the rare flowers blooming and the hanging pots swinging gently. It was as if his wife had been taking care of it after she died. He looked down at Kid.

"Kid… when did you…"

Kid blushed, rubbing his neck embarrasingly.

"When I finally understood what happened to Momma, I wanted to see her garden. But everything was dead, and I was about ten when I found the key to this room. I'm pretty sure Momma wouldn't want her garden to remain dead, so I figured out what each plant was by looking in her log book, and ever since I've been taking care of it."

Death looked on, feeling tears swell in his eyes and his chest become tight.

Kid smiled, taking his dad's hand reassuringly.

"Do you like? Does it like it did when she was here?"

Death nodded, letting his tears fall freely down his cheeks.

"Y-Yes… yes it does. Oh, like she's still here…"

Kid smiled, but gasped when Death crumbled to his knees, shoving his face into his hand.

"Dad? Dad what's wrong!?" Kid cried, kneeling down to see him.

But Kid squeaked when Death suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, tucking Kid into his chest.

"Oh Kid I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I kept e-everything from you! I-I just felt so guilty, th-that you lost your mother because I couldn't protect her! I n-never meant for you to s-suffer as you have!" He wailed, sobbing profusely as he rocked back and forth.

Kid's lip quivered. He wrapped his arms around Death's shoulders and buried his head into his neck, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"D-Daddy… I don't blame you for what happened. It-It was meant to… and while that's horrible… I don't think Momma would want us to suffer over her death…"

The two held each other tightly for almost ten minutes, crying and comforting each other in the middle of the greenhouse.

When the tears subsided enough, Kid pulled away and wiped his eyes, smiling up at Death.

"D-Do… do you wanna say hi to her?" He asked, pointing to the end of the room.

Death rose a brow, confused until he looked up and saw what Kid was pointing at.

It was a small shrine. There were candles, incenses, and Elphaba's favorite flowers in small vases. At the center of this shrine was a framed picture of Elphaba. It was her in the greenhouse, obviously taken by Death, as she held up a potted flower she was working with, smiling at the camera nervously.

Death smiled.

"Yes, I'd love to say hello."

Kid smiled brightly, scrambling up to his feet and rushing over to the shrine. Death laughed as Kid sat down excitedly in front of the shrine. He pulled out a small box of matches, pulling one out and lighting it up so that he could illuminate the candles and the insenses.

Death walked over slowly, sitting down next to Kid. Kid put out the match and placed the box at his side, putting the journal in his lap and sitting up straight.

Kid cleared his throat, "I always talk to her before the Gala. It helps me smile so that I can go without worrying anyone."

He cleared his throat again.

"...Hi Momma. I got your journal. I found it in the secret vault with all of your things, but don't be too mad at Dad for that, I think he was just really sad."

Death smirked.

"But I read it today, and I was so amazed! I was amazed by all the things you did, all the people you met. I've even met some of them before! And I'm amazed that you had such a deep history as to how you got your magic. It makes me a bit sad, since I don't know how to use it, but I'm glad that I know where it came from now. The note you left at the end was right, I really did learn a bit more about myself. Thank you for writing this for me…"

Kid felt tears build in his eyes, sniffling a bit as he wiped them. Death smiled fondly, rubbing Kid's back as he cried softly.

"D-Do you want to say something?" Kid asked, clutching the book to his chest.

Death sighed, feeling a bit of fear build up in his chest. He looked up at the picture frame, feeling a great sadness as he saw the smiling face of his beloved.

But he smiled, feeling tears begin to roll as he nodded, more to himself than to Kid.

"...Elphaba, I must apologize to you. After you died, I became a shell of myself. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was so afraid of raising Kid alone, without you. But, I did my best to smile for him, even if he had yet to understand that you were gone. And to top it off, I felt so guilty that I took everything you owned and tossed it into my vault as if it were garbage. Even the journal you left for our son. I'm so sorry, that I disappointed you. But, but now… I want to start over. I want to remember you, I want to talk about you, I want to feel about you like I did so long ago, when we met that fateful day. I still have that scar…"

Kid repressed a snort.

"And now Kid's laughing. But even so, I miss thinking about you. I figured that, if I buried everything and forgot, I wouldn't feel so sorry about myself. But it only made me hurt more. From now on, I'm going to be a better father. I'm going to tell our son things he should've known. I'm going to bring your things back into the house, so that you may have a true presence here once again. And I hope that maybe… one day… you can forgive me for my actions. I still love you… I always have, and I always will… and I will protect our son like I promised I would."

Death lowered his head, tears falling down his cheeks as he emptied his heart out for his son and wife to hear.

Kid tucked himself into Death's side, hugging him tightly.

"I bet Momma's proud of you…" he whispered, snuggling him. Death let out a tear-filled laugh, scooping Kid up into his arms.

He set Kid into his lap, wrapping his arms around Kid tightly and laying his head on top of Kid's.

"And I  _know_ , that she'd be proud of you too…"

As the moon climbed higher and higher into the sky, and the party went on, the father and son remained in their home. They talked and cried and celebrated Elphaba, like they both secretly wanted.

And while they did, they felt a warmth in their hearts, like Elphaba herself was smiling down at them.

And Kid swore, that on that night, he could hear her singing to them as radiantly as she always did.

And as Kid fell asleep in his father's arms, her voice called out to him, helping his father to rock him to sleep.

Kid smiled.

_Tá mé i dtiúin…_

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that...
> 
> The story of the Dragon Witch has come to a close.
> 
> *cries eternally*
> 
> I can't believe after a year and half, it's finally done! This is the first story I have ever completed, and I want to thank you all for your loving support over these past years. I couldn't be more luckily to have such supportive readers!
> 
> Well, with The Dragon Witch now completed, we move on to the next entry in the Deities of Being Trilogy: A Star's Revelation!
> 
> The prologue has been uploaded, I'll provide a link here: s/13176302/1/A-Star-s-Revelation
> 
> Our next story, is about to begin!
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Kid has rushed to Black Star in the middle of his training session. Kid tells him that after reading the journal, he has discovered a startling fact of Black Star's lineage. His mother was in the DWMA! Startled and unsure of this insane revelation, Black Star goes to the one person around who knows, and is willing to tell him her story. Who is this man, and what will Velvet's side of our story intale?
> 
> Find Out Now!
> 
> And Stay Tuned For The First Chapter: February 12th!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THE DRAGON WITCH!

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEY Now it's up on Archive of Our Own! To those who haven't read this on Fanfiction, this is a fanfiction about the deceased mother of Death the Kid, otherwise known as Elphaba Screeting.  
> Now this story has been going on since August of last year, so over on Fanfiction it has about 24 chapters up. I'll be placing each chapter here in the next... hour or so so don't worry guys!  
> Anyway, thanks for clicking on this and giving it a chance! 
> 
> The nextr chapter will be the actual first chapter, this is the prologue. 
> 
> NOTE: THIS STORY IS CANON IN THE ANIME VERSE ONLY! IT'S A FUN SERIES MEANT TO EXPAND ON IT SINCE THE ANIME LET A LOT OF SHIT OPEN!!!
> 
> ~HUGS ALL AROUND~


End file.
